High School DxDxAxN
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Two millennia has passed since Sparda had betrayed the Pits of Hell as did Eva when she betrayed the Heavens. For 2,000 years hey quietly protected the world and one day began the revival of the ones exterminated by heaven and hell. Now Issei the Son of Sparda and Eva must gather other to revive the Nephilim. After all Devils Never Cry but Angels Never Scream. Issei X Harem Rated M
1. Mission 1 Devil May Cry

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new story. Now for those of you who have read my Nephilim DXD Story. Well I decided to can it because well it was just ripping off DmC video game which no one will want to read. Anyway I decided to revamp it and make a new version of it and this was the outcome of that thought. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic because I am going to give this fanfic they epic Devil May Cry vibe it deserves. Anyway enjoy.

Warning: This chapter will possess explicit content that are not I repeat not suitable for younger readers. Though I will inform you that this fic will not possess any Lemons what so ever this is still an M Rated fanfic so unless you are mature enough to handle this sort of thing do not I repeat do not read this chapter's start.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _First Person Narration._

 **"** **Stray Devil/Stray Angel/Ddraig/Trigger form."**

(Scene Break/Beginning or End of Limes/ Beginning or End of Lemon)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

ESKK: Authors note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or High School DXD so please leave the lawyers at home.

(Start Prologue Part 1)

*Insert Legend of Sparda theme for Devil May Cry OST (ESKK: Someone please tell me its name I could really use it.)

Two millennia Ago there was a great war between the Heavens and Hell that had lead to the extinction of an entire race. The Heavens and the Infernal Pits battled each other all with the intent of destroying each other. But when the third Race had died out because of the two sides stubbornness to put down their weapons two beings one from both worlds saw their foully.

From Hell a Devil of the 32 Pillars had awoken to justice and turned his blade against his Devil Brothers alongside his Peerage, his name was Sparda and with his blade and his ally the Red Dragon Emperor he defeated the Four Satan's. That moment he became both Hero and Traitor to all but most of all he became a legend the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

But from Heaven Sparda had an ally who turned her weapon against the heavens and God even as it marked her as a Fallen Angel. This Angel was known as Eva the Angel of Light. Eva who was powerful, kind, and just and when she had seen what her brothers and sister had done to this lost race when they were merely trying to end the war without any more bloodshed she was stricken by grief. This grief was turned to anger at her Father God for allowing such a powerful and noble race to be destroyed for simply trying to put an end to an unneeded war.

Eva with her Sacred Saints and her ally the White Dragon Emperor turned her weapon against God and the Heavens intent on putting someone different on the throne of heaven who won't repeat such a mistake and in doing so killed God where the first Satan of Hell had failed. She became seen as the vilest and traitorous of all the Fallen Angels to the point even the other Fallen Angels would not accept her into their ranks. Eva who was once known as the Blue Battlefield Maiden was forever known as the Slayer of Gods Eva.

After the War entered a cease fire Sparda and Eva vanished and quietly reigned over the human world protecting it and preserving peace. Any disputes between the trinity were handled by them at the bud and for centuries all was at peace. But like most eras of peace even under a cease fire it never lasts forever.

*End OST

(End Prologue 1)

*Insert High School DXD OST Live for my Sake

(Start Prologue Part 2 Rias POV)

Rias Gremory had a spear of light stabbed into her chest as she was wide eyed at this. Rias fell to the ground as she was wide eyed to this. To Rias time seemed to slow down as she fell to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth as she stared at the sky in shock.

 _Now I know what most of you are probably thinking. This is a High School DXD Story and for those of you who've seen the anime or read the light novels or hell even read the manga you probably be right. Don't worry that will be the last fourth wall break for a while so don't mind it._

 _Now than before you start freaking out that a red haired foreign girl just got skewered by a spear of light I need to let you know I'm not exactly human far from it I'm a Devil. You know the cliché sacrificial steal your soul type thing but we don't do that anymore. Now than before all I had to worry about was getting requests through our contracts, playing chess with my Queen Akeno and my fellow King Sona while also trying every way I can to avoid being married off to some arrogant pervy man who is way older than me._

Rias landed on the ground as her blood was pooling as she was wide eyed at this. Rias looked at her hand that had blood as red as her hair as she didn't expect it to end like this to be done in by a misfired Spear because she was too intrigued about a possible new peerage member.

 _But that had all changed one day when I caught sight of my schools delinquent pervert who seems to have a sense of honor named Issei Hyoudou. Needless to say what caught my attention was his pure white hair, hair as white and silver as snow. I thought at the time it looked strikingly familiar but I knew there was something about him that wasn't human. I had Koneko, my rook, tail him for a time and she had nothing to report except that he probably knew she was following her and had lost her not long after she began following. But that wasn't the only thing to report Akeno told me that the number of Strays have gone up by quiet the margin but as fast as they go up they quickly fall down._

Rias lowered her hand as she tried to move the spear of light from her body hoping to save her own life. But it was for naught it burned her hand as she was starting to go into shock.

 _We soon found out why after being sent to deal with a Stray. Apparently someone or something had gotten to it first. Whatever had killed this Stray it completely destroyed the evil piece within it but we also saw other strays, apparently Heaven isn't keeping a good enough leash on their Angels. It wasn't long that Akeno found out that our number of contract payments have gone down. Our Contracts were activated yes but for some reason we were unable to receive payment and my entire peerage vouched that none of them had filled out any of these requests. Apparently Sona and her Peerage have been going through the same thing, someone or something had been tampering with our contracts and fulfilling the contracts in our place._

Rias began to tear up as she was about to die. There were so many things she was unable to do, sure she would be free of Rizer but from what she had heard there is nothing awaiting her after death within the Trinity, Devils were told they would wonder Limbo for all eternity. Rias… didn't want to die, she wanted to live, and at least live long enough to meet the man who would make her heart soar.

 _Things were not adding up, someone was hunting both Angels and Devil Strays while also fulfilling the contracts that we ourselves had given out. My first act was to launch a full investigation but then Koneko showed me that Issei and two girls in the Kendo Club frequent a place called the Gates to Hell. Koneko went there and saw it was a bar and grill type of place like in the states. But when Koneko told me the owners name was Rodin and that the man was a Fallen Angel I knew someone had over stepped there boundaries and I had assumed it was this Rodin who had been causing this trouble. I was wrong, Rodin never takes sides yes but he never steals from any of the factions since he was a triple agent during the Great War. But I still didn't trust him and when Koneko followed Issei and those girls inside they were gone before she could question them._

 _I knew Rodin and Issei were involved in this somehow I just couldn't make the connections. It was then that Issei received the date of a Fallen Angel, I of course assumed she was sent to recruit him since Azazel had an obsession with Sacred Gears which I knew Issei held. During their date I tailed him when that Angel calling herself Yuuma showed us her true colors and claimed that her superiors wanted him dead since he was Devil with a Sacred Gear of his own making him a major risk. But that was when Issei shot a pistol I didn't even see him pull out and he stood up like nothing._

 _The Angel was shocked of course but he then ripped the spear out of his chest and the injury healed instantaneously. But at the time I thought it shouldn't be possible if Issei was a Devil even half devil he shouldn't shrug off a light spear like it was nothing. Even Sparda himself wasn't invincible against light and holy weapons and he was the one who lead the charge against the Angels stronghold during the Great War. A battle started and Issei was fighting the Angel wielding both Devil AND Angel Weapons. I didn't know what he was or how he possessed such power but in my admiration of him I was careless and didn't pay attention to my surroundings which is where we are now._

Rias didn't want to die she knew her parents would have other children but what about her brother, her nephew, her peerage, and all her precious people. If she died here she feared her peerage would become Strays or worse end up employed by the Phenex family. But this was it, I didn't have the strength to summon my peerage, I just laid my head back and cried. This was not how I had envisioned I would die but this was my fate now wasn't it.

That was when Rias saw a shadow in a black duster with red lines around it stand over her as the red on him seem to glow like his hair. "You want to live lady?" The voice asked as Rias recognized it but with her mind in a haze she didn't know where. "Alright I'll save you I was the one who dragged you into this, now be reborn Rias Gremory as part of a lost race as my Broods Dark Slayer." The voice said as Rias saw an orb in the man's hand that looked to be similar to a dragon eye. "Welcome to my brood Rias the newest Nephilim." The voice said as Rias swore she saw the young man's eyes glowing.

 _Allow me to formerly introduce myself my name is Rias Gremory Former heir to the House of Gremory of the 32 pillars, Ruin Princess, King of my Peerage, and the Dark Slayer of my new masters Brood, a Brood of Nephilim. I am Rias Gremory and I am a Nephilim._

*End OST

(Start Mission 1)

In the red light District of Kouh City neon signs flashed bars, restaurants, stores, love hotels, and most of all clubs both of dancing and gentlemen clubs. In the darkness of this cities seedier part a young man walked through the town accompanied by two young woman. The young man was wearing a black trench coat with red linings on it as he was wearing black combat boots with red leather pants, as he was also wearing a black tee-shirt with a red vest over it, on his hands were black fingerless gloves as if you looked closely you could catch sight of the two large pistols he keeps hidden in his outfit. Around the young man's neck was a small necklace with a red crystal on it that seemed to glow as accompanying it was a gold amulet with a similar red crystal but that lacked the glow.

As he walked the girls who followed him were wearing hoodies and short shorts as it was clear they were up to something. The boy's hair was shielding his eyes as his hair was pure white with a closeness to silver that matched snow. As the boy passed an alley he looked to the girls before simply nodding as the girls nodded and entered the alley while the young man himself continued walking down the street. The young man kept walking until he eventually arrived at an old parking lot of sorts as there seemed to be a building up ahead.

The young man arrived at the front door with the faint sound of jazz like music playing before he knocked on the door. The doors eye viewer opened as the young man saw tough eyes looking down on him. Most clubs like this don't allow young teens in it but this wasn't like most clubs at it wasn't one of those legal ones either thus they tend to waver that rule.

"What's the phrase?" The bouncer asked as the young man looked.

"Claim and devour your Desires to your hearts content all the way to your death." The young man said as the eye shield then closed before the door opened and the young man walked in.

(Inside)

The young man walked in as he luckily didn't have to deal with metal detectors like most of these places that were owned by the criminal underworld. Of course as he walked one could see this place was refurnished and revived to fit what people wanted this place to be as the young man soon arrived at a set of cushioned double doors as the sound of music was loudest coming from here. The young man saw no bouncers here no doubt to keep things well. The young man then opened the door and was met with the jazz being loudest here as there was a young woman in her late 20's possibly a MILF on stage dancing as she lacked a top as by the looks of it she seemed to be in a trance of sorts. Though most men weren't able to tell with the strobe lights and such.

At the main stage was a young woman dressed as Succubus no doubt by the looks of her and her lack of makeup she was what most would call a school girl one who wanted to walk on the wild side. And by the looks of things she has drawn men to her and drove them wild before odd things happened. As the young man walked over to the bar he was met with the bartender as the young man sat down on a stool as the bartender was washing some glass cups.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked as the young man smirked.

"I'll take a strawberry sundae." The young man said as that caused the bartender to look to him shock only to see a young teenager. This place allowed teenagers in high school entry here anyone younger was not allowed.

"Sorry kid if you haven't noticed this place isn't exactly a place that serves kid stuff like ice cream." The bartender said as the music slowed down till it halted causing the girls to stop there dance and walk back stage to prepare for the next dance.

"Hmm that's too bad I guess I came here looking for some fun, pleasure, and maybe a little something to fill my stomach." The young man said as the bartender chuckled.

"Yeah you and every teen who comes here with the right phrase." The bartender said as the young man chuckled.

"Guess I can't get any beer here either." The young man said as the Bartender shrugged.

"Sorry got a way a few more years before getting that." The Bartender said as the young man sighed.

"Man what a letdown. Well hopefully the entertainment won't be much of a disappointment." The young man said as the bartender chuckled.

"Don't worry it should start real soon." The Bartender said as it was only a matter of time.

(Backstage)

The two girls from before were ready for the next dance as the MILF and the Succubus dressed woman were unaware of the two new girls with them for this. The Succubus woman smirked as she could feel the men here just waiting for the picking. The MILF was wearing a very revealing one piece strap like swim suit that back straps met at a ring of sorts as she smiled at herself. She seemed unaware as to what she was doing only that she enjoyed this and didn't care who saw her or found her here. The woman had long violet hair and blue eyes as judging by the hair in her neither regions her hair was a natural color.

The two new girls through were dressed in Short Geisha Kimono and Fortune swimsuits as they were younger than the first two girls but there appearance here wasn't questioned. The first girl the one in the Fortune suit seemed to be gifted with her breasts as she had dark pink hair as her eyes carried to color similar to her eyes. She was wearing a white headband as on her left ankle was a crystal similar to the one Issei held but it was pink.

Next to this pink haired girl was a brown haired gold eyes girl in the Short Geisha Kimono as her hair had two red ribbons in it as on her left ear was an earring that had a crystal of her own but this one was yellow. She was as gifted as her friend as the girls were prepared to walk onto stage.

"I can't believe that pervert Issei convinced us to do this, Murayama." The pink haired girl said Murayama sighed.

"I know, Katase, but the plan does sound fool proof I just hoped that the pervert doesn't plan on letting others see us like this." Murayama said as the two girls shuddered knowing they would never be able to live this down if their classmates found out. But the thought did excite them a bit not enough to tempt them but just enough to put it down for a later date.

The two girls then followed the first two onto the stage entrance as they were ready for their little "distraction."

(With Issei)

The boy known as Issei had moved to the couch like seat where the poles were as no doubt that whoever had this place here wanted the full attention of any man or woman who walked in. As Issei sat he spread his arms out and crossed his foot onto a small table as he watched what was about to happen knowing once it starts the real party will begin.

(Warning the following hold explicit content not suitable for those under 18. Do not worry there will NOT be a Lemon but I must warn you that what you are about to see will possibly become a major badass moment or one of those moments that will make you leave for a moment. Now those who stayed I will only say I did warn you in advance.)

*Insert Dead or Alive Xtreme Dream 4 OST the Pole Dance Music (Don't know the name of that one sorry and before you ask a questionable friend suggested it to me if I ever use something like this for a High school DXD)

The music began as the four girls walked to the main stage where Issei was currently sitting before. He recognized Katase and Murayama there as he also caught sight of a human woman no doubt under the effects of a mind control spell. The four girls gave sensual looks as Issei too noticed to the crystal on Murayama and Katase's outfits. No doubt this was something there contact had lying around for such a mission though why he has it he never asked since the guy always stays neutral in disputes involving Heaven and Hell and the three Factions.

Katase swayed her hips as her breasts seem to bounce a bit with each step since the swimsuit offered almost zero secureness. Katase spun around the pole a couple times as the suit's loose parts swung with her as her hair though short seemed to flow easily. She then grabbed the pole before making a grinding motion with her body torts it as the nearby men watched with lust in their eyes as said eyes seemed to glow. Issei smirked as he watched the show knowing this distraction was working though he was personally used to stuff like this already. When one is in his line of work you see stuff like this on a daily bases.

Katase then grasped the pole with her right hand before walking around it for a bit before stopping at the front of it and leaned forward giving a perfect view of her breasts as with her free hand she pulled it a little flashing people a nipple while her rear grinded against the pole. Katase then stood straight up before she walked around it again before she sat on the ground and caressed the pole before caressing her body before her hands grabbed her breasts.

The men watched in anticipation hoping she would start stripping but she didn't at least not yet as she merely tugged as if to release some air for a bit. Katase then got on all fours and crawled over to the left side of the pole before moving her hand across the ground and caressing her leg before spreading the leg upward before sitting up with both legs spread open almost beckoning the men to get a taste. The men watched and tried to control their desires within as Katase wasn't done far from it.

Katase then leaned back before she was on her back before she spread her legs around before she stood up and bended her legs from behind the pole with her hand grabbing the pole and her legs spread almost like she was riding someone as she looked to the crowed. Though her face showed a sensual look and was happy to do this for them inside she was calculating and saw she had entranced them that would keep some of their focus on her but she needed to grab more. So far she only grabbed a small number and for the plan to work she needed to grab more of them. Now even she had a line she wouldn't cross with this regardless of what she was but they needed to entrance them.

Katase then leaned forward and with her tongue licked the pole catching the men's attention as Katase could taste the stainless metal on this. Katase then stood up and with her hand she reached torts her top before pulling it but slowly. The men smiled as they got a good look thinking she was going to flash them again. But she did more than that. With movement almost inhuman Katase spun around and using it as a chance to remove this first article of cloths she removed the top revealing her ample breasts as the men were all red in the face except for Issei.

Issei is a pervert he won't deny that but there are things he needed to do before he can do the perverted antics he wanted. Right now he was hunting and his pray was unaware that they were being hunted.

Katase was lucky the lights hid her blush as she knew she wasn't done there. Katase then with her right hand lifted her right breast close to her face as the men watched with anticipation as Katase then grasped her own nipple into her mouth before suckling it while holding back her own moans. Katase once she was done move to her left breast and instead of sucking on it she gave it a squeeze before she went to the next part.

Katase walked over to the pole as she let the top fall to the floor without a care and once she was at the pole got on her knees and gave the club goers a closer look at her breasts. She then placed the pole between her breasts nearly gasping at the coldness of the steel before she squeezed her breasts to it almost like she was squeezing a male's reproductive organ.

The men of course were shocked that Katase took it a step forward and rubbed the strip pole as the men tried to hold back there lust as best they could. Once Katase was done she stood up and swayed her hips a bit before moving to her bottom. Katase knew this was the moment of truth and though she would never sleep with any of these men or touch them that way she would use her body to distract them in other ways as luckily the dancers were able to name their own prices and rules here.

Katase grabbed them straps of her bottom before spinning around again to she was facing away from them and showing a tattoo of what looked like wings on her back that seemed to move to her wrists. Katase then sucked in her breath and pulled down and bending over as Katase had caught there attention now as she was now as bare as the day she was born as she showed them her rear and her plump regions. Katase then ditched the bottom before turning to them men and once on her rear spread her legs and beckoned to them.

The men were happy to oblige once she named her rules. Katase then stood up and began walking to the back of the stage before heading to another pole that seemed to hold certain toys there as the men were wide eyed that she was going to give them a show. Almost half the crowd of men walked over to the left stage as Katase led them like a shepherd would sheep.

Katase had to admit to herself she was strangely aroused by this but like behind stage she would not allow this to get in her way. After all the target the three of them were after was here and she needed to kill those targets.

Once Katase was at the left stage she knew what she had to do but it didn't mean she was proud of it. She just needed to wait before she can give these men what they deserved both human and otherwise.

'Phase 1 done now for the next part.' Issei thought as he watched the show.

Now it was Murayama in her Short Geisha Kimono Swimsuit as the kimono was short enough for one to get a near perfect view of her rear but still kept it hard enough to see if she was wearing panties or not. She was also wearing traditional Japanese shoes which was sandals. The Kimono was loose on purpose as it gave a view of her breasts from the top as even with the kimono her breasts shook showing she wasn't wearing a bra.

The lights turned off for a moment but when they turned back on they were pink as Murayama was sitting on her knees with a small smile upon her face. The Smile showed she was happy to be here and entertain these men. She then bowed to them as she hid a smirk with the intent of getting as many of these men away from the main stage as possible. As she bowed on her hands and knees though the men hoped she would move there head enough to get a look at her cleavage and when she looked up she was still smiling as the men saw the crack of her breasts.

Murayama then got up and began moving her hands like that of a Feudal Japanese Dancer as her sleeves swayed with her. It was both beautiful and sensual all in one as Murayama then spun around but not fast enough to make the skirt part of her kimono rise up. Katase then walked to the pole allowing her sandals to clack on the floor as she then arrived at the pole before she walked around it a bit. She then lifted her leg up but made sure the men were kept guessing if she was wearing any panties or not before she slowly removed the sandal. With the foot now without its foot wear Katase then lifted her other sandal against the strip pole showing her flexibility before moving it down and letting it fall. But she then caught it with her toes by the strap and held it up before with a show of skill turned to the men while still holding the sandal.

The men were trying to sneak a peek under her skirt but Murayama was careful as she made sure they only got a look of her lower hair but nothing more. Murayama then let the sandal fall causing it to hit the floor as the men who were watching were ready for anything. Murayama then spun around the pole before reaching for the bows in her hair and pulling causing her hair to fall free as the men's eyes were glowing with hunger as some of their eyes in the irises even turned into slits. Once Murayama's hair was free she then sat on the ground before spreading her leg to the side allowing her toes to go across the floor before she spread her arm up upward allowing herself to get on her rear.

The skirt part of her kimono covered her nether regions but she then grabbed it as if teasing the men who began to give off a demonic aura hoping she would show them. Murayama spread her legs wide but kept the skirt down before with skill she got on her knees and stood up. Murayama was nervous as she saw many of the men and woman were red in the face and giving off a demonic aura as she smiled to them sensually. Murayama then grabbed the collar of her kimono before lowering at the slit allowing it to come undone a bit but only the top part. Murayama then let go as the club goers saw half of her nipples as they each had reactions fitting of their gender and sexual orientation.

Murayama then moved her arms into the sleeves of her kimono before she reached to the front from inside and allowed the top part of her kimono to come off. Once it was off the top part was loose while the belt area was still secured around Murayama's waist. The club goers cheered as Issei and Murayama saw what looked like some sort of spot in the right stage being prepared for Murayama to entertain the club goers with an ally. Murayama's eyes zoomed in on it and saw it was a mud put which Murayama could use to get the woman away from their targets for a bit.

Murayama then walked over to the pole and grasped it before grinding against it but did a little something different. She walked around it for a bit to build momentum and jumped up and wrapped her leg around the pole allowing her to spin on it with her hair flowing behind her. Murayama then lowered herself and got on a knee before gently moving her hand up her leg before it grasped her rear.

Murayama knew what was next as she now had their attention. Now all she had to do was trap them like the targets they were. Murayama then then walked behind the pole and spread her legs to either side before lowering her body while swaying her hips never giving the club goers more than a few second to try and catch a peak. With her free hand Murayama reached to the back and pulled the strap causing it to come off and she let the kimono fall off completely exposing her bear body but still had a grip on the large bow which she used to act as a bit of a cover before walking to the front of the stage and throwing the bow to the side allowing the club goers to see her body as he stood with her legs spread apart.

Murayama got which she needed before she beckoned them to come to which they followed her to the mud pit at the right stage as Murayama grabbed the MILF woman and lead her to the mud pit which she happily followed with that dazed look on her face.

The only people left at the main stage was Issei and a few men drinking some beer, and the Succubus dressed woman who was ready to seduce them. The Succubus Girl walked to the stage and swayed her hips a bit before she made a gesture like she was about to choose someone. The men saw this as they literally glared at each other and tried to make her pick them.

She then moved her hand seductively before she pointed with her index finger at Issei causing the men to go wide eyed as the boy simply smirked. The woman then walked over to the edge of the stage where a set of stairs awaited her. As she walked she spun and removed parts of her clothing allowing more of her skin to be free. Once she was in a sufficient bareness she climbed down the stairs with her bare feet making smacking sounds on the floor as she then walked around the table Issei had his feet on and sat next to Issei caressing his chest as she grinded against him with her breasts threatening to spill out as they squeezed against him.

(End Lime)

"I never seen you around before sailor what brings you to Devils Touch?" The girl asked as Issei smirked.

"Oh you know the basic fun and pleasures." Issei said as the woman smiled. "But I also got attracted here after hearing a certain rumor about this place, hope you don't mind me sharing." Issei said as he looked at the woman.

"Oh by all means share I would like to hear this rumor." The woman said as Issei looked at her.

"Can I get a name first?" Issei asked as the woman smiled.

"Well handsome just call me Lilith alright." The young girl now known as Lilith said as Issei chuckled to himself.

"Alright Lilith call my Issei alright." Issei said as Lilith nodded.

"Oh my first name bases already you move fast." Lilith said being sensual to him unaware that in truth Issei was just playing with his food.

"Now then want to hear the rumor?" Issei asked to which Lilith simply nodded. "Alright we I've been hearing rumors about a strip joint, virtually unknown but people who had friends who gone there say once you go in you don't come out. They say men and woman alike vanish ages from all over but the same theme one woman who claims to make any man's wish come true but at a steep cost. Now while most strip joints star woman ask for quite a sum of money, money that would take men winning the lottery or a life time to get this woman asks for something of theirs that's one of a kind but everyone has it." Issei said as Lilith looked turned on by this story.

The men though were getting frustrated as Lilith nibbled on Issei's ear before she whispered into said ear huskily and sensually. "And what is that payment that girl asks for?" She asked as her hand went down to Issei's chest before reaching to his pants.

"Their souls their very lives." Issei said as the woman smiled before shuddering at such a story.

"My, that is such a dreadful story I'm glad I'm not such a monster." She said before moving and sitting on Issei's lap facing him with his crotch area close to his own. Lilith could feel Issei's member even through his pants, it was something she desired because this thing Issei had she could already tell it was nothing like what other men be they human or otherwise possessed.

"You may not be but that monster might be closer than you think." Issei said as Lilith's forehead was to Issei's.

"Then I'm sure you would protect me right Issei-kun, or maybe I can call you Issei-onisan." Lilith said before Issei smirked.

"You can call me anything you're comfortable with Lilith-chan." Issei said before Lilith kissed Issei on the lips adding tongue to it. Lilith saw he was skilled with his tongue as she sprouted wings and a tail. It would be such a waist to eat such a man right out now she would toy with him for a while till he can't live without her and that is when she will devour him. First though she needed to make sure he possessed enough money to last that long. With her power Lilith's eyes glowed as the man from behind nodded silently before pulling out his wallet.

"Here kid you're going to need this more than I do." The man said as he pulled out his wallet to give its contents to Issei.

Big Mistake

Issei then pulled out a large black pistol with the words Ebony engraved in cursive on one side and in Kanji on the other and with said gun he shot the man straight into the forehead shocking him. Issei then pulled out a white pistol with the words Ivory engraved onto the barrel like its partner on one side and in Kanji on the other and pointed it at Lilith's stomach before firing another shot causing Lilith to get off him as she was wide eyed.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime Opening Theme: D.M.C.

"What?!" Lilith called out as then the man transformed into a demonic reptilian beast before attacking Issei.

"See told you there was a monster here Stray Devil of Lust Lilith." Issei said as he looked at Lilith. Issei smirked as a tattoo of a sword glowed on his back before in a flash of demonic and holy energy an ornate great sword appeared on his back as Issei smirked. "Now it's time for a little rebellion." Issei said as no doubt the gunshot must have gotten every Stray Devil in here's attention as that was the signal for the girls to act.

(With Katase)

Katase had her legs spread a bit with a "Toy," in her nether, and whip cream on her body when she heard the gun shot as did the men and woman who came to watch her. Katase smirked as she removed the toy which luckily wasn't deep enough to pop her cherry as she was waiting for that sound. "Took him long enough." Katase said before the tattoos on her arms glowed before from them two gauntlets appeared as they looked to be burning dragon heads with hands coming out of their mouths as Katase then punched a man square in the face causing him to transform into Devil.

Katase then ran and jumped off the stage kicking the other Stray's in the face before tattoos that went from her back to her feet glowed before from them two boots appeared in the form of Pegasus' that had an icy aura. Katase then did a hurricane kick to the large group of strays knocking them back as she smirked before looking at her lack of clothing and sighed.

"All the possible ways I can fight and I have to do it in my birthday suit I guess for people like me, Murayama, and Issei this is basically the highest form of battle pleasure, for the females I guess." Katase said as she did feel slightly aroused by this though she wouldn't openly admit it in public.

The Stray Devils began surrounding Katase as she sighed before noticing some whip cream was still on her left breast and the cherry was right on top of her nipple. Katase used her hand and scooped some of it up with her finger showing the chocolate under the whip cream. Katase then put the combination into her mouth moaning at how good it was being a chocolate fan. Katase then grabbed the cherry before earing it pit and all as she then stretched a bit.

"Alright strays I want to finish this fight soon and get my cloths back on sense I don't want to be known as the perverted hunter who gets off at fighting enemies in my birthday suit." Katase said as she took a battle stance. "Now then prepare to face the Royal Guard of this Brood." Katase said as she sent some test punches to show she was ready.

The Strays charged at Katase before Katase began punching and kicking them to oblivion as she ducked and dodged as well as weaved through their attacks like nothing. Katase then sent punches and kicks to her enemies as the attacks from Ifreet set her opponents on fire while the attacks from her boots called Pegas would freeze them solid. With each enemy that had fallen their blood had become orbs of sorts with faces on them to which the group would gather up after the battle for later use.

Katase's battle style was that of a fire and ice master as she wasn't holding back against their mindless strays. She then saw one in particular before she charged at it and kicked it square in the nuts freezing said crotch solid while she then grabbed it by the collar of its chest. "That was for making me put those huge toys in me both front and back!" Katase said before she cocked back her fist. "And this, is for practically molesting me when you got on stage!" She yelled before punching the Devil so hard its face was crushed and the body was sent flying with enough force it splattered on the wall.

Katase then sighed in relief as she got that out of her system. "Payback is good." Katase said with a smile before she saw more of them come up. "Well I suppose I can't let you all feel lonely now can I?" Katase said as she smirked at the Strays. "Come on you naughty little strays need a good spanking after all." Katase said as she took her battle stance ready for more.

(With Murayama while all this was happening)

Murayama was covered in mud and oil as it seemed they made different pools so not only was her and the MILF woman's body covered in mud but any skin that was still shown was now sleek, shiny, and oily as she wondered what this Lilith had for fetishes. No a better question was what was wrong with Strays and starting clubs like this the horny little perverts. Murayama during the tussle was able to put a seal she had hidden in her hair on the MILF woman's forehead during their fall into the mud. It will keep the woman unaware as to what is going on and still under influence. But now it was under Murayama's influence and when she heard the gunshot she knew what that meant.

'Party time.' Murayama thought knowing the time was now. "Run and hide till your mistress Lilith is killed." Murayama said as the woman nodded and left but not before grabbing some questionable items and hiding.

Murayama jumped out of the mud pit as her body was covered in mud and oil causing it to look shiny in the strobe lights and jungle wild which her hair didn't help prove otherwise. Murayama's back tattoo glowed before a sword with a dragon hilt and a blade coming out of the mouth of the dragon with wings acting as the guard appeared on her back while at her left leg a gun like sword appeared as it had a lightning design. "Alastor, Raikiri lets play." Murayama said before grabbing Alastor and coming down like thunder and sent a shockwave of electricity through the area knocking back the Strays.

Murayama then pulled out Raikiri and began shooting at her opponents as her bullets were enhanced by holy magic while her sword Alastor was a weapon of Devils. As Murayama battled her way through her hair flowed with her as she battled against these opponents trying to hide the blush and embarrassment that she was fighting Stray Devils naked. As Murayama battled the Devils she did Issei's known attacks like Lift off among them.

Murayama then shot her Angelic bullets at the Strays with the intent of ending their lives. Like with Katase with each Stray she killed the Devils corpses released red orbs that had faces on them. Murayama was a sword wielder among the best sense she was one of the Kendo Clubs top member and that was before she got her powers.

Murayama then did a spin attack of sorts with both weapons creating a tornado of Thunder which destroyed more of the Strays. "This is my power as the Broods Swordmaster so you better start running punks." Murayama said as he shouldered Alastor and dragged her Raikiri against the floor.

The Strays growled before they charged once more with the intent of ending her regardless if she had a holy weapon. Murayama sighed as she should have expected this from mindless morons. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Murayama said as she took a battle stance before charging head first into battle.

(With Issei)

Issei was firing his way through opponents left and right as he was showing how he was powerful. Issei then got bit down upon as Lilith laughed at the young man before Issei was forced to drop Ivory. But now that Issei had a free hand he went and grabbed his sword Rebellion before swinging it around taking out different enemies showing them who they were messing with. Issei was soon surrounded by a large horde of enemies as Issei picked up Ivory before smirking.

Issei's eyes soon began glowing an angelic blue before Rebellion transformed into a Blue Scythe that when the light shined on it the light formed into a cross. "Osiris let's see who's side God is on." Issei said before he grabbed the Angelic Scythe known as Osiris and began battling his way through the overwhelming odds. Issei though was coming out on top as he shredded his opponents like nothing. Issei then turned Osiris into the Ophion Angel Pull and threw himself torts a Stray Devil and sliced its head off causing it blood to spew out and form into Red Orbs.

Issei then saw another one and Osiris vanished to be replaced with two large Chakram's that had an Angelic aura to them known as Aquila. Issei then threw them at an opponent and for each slice on said opponent the weapon doubled and shredded them before that opponent also died. Issei then saw a larger opponent as Aquila returned to Issei before being replaced by Osiris to which Osiris returned to being Rebellion. Issei's eyes then glowed a demonic red before Osiris was replaced by a large demonic axe that carried a red aura around it.

"Arbiter feel like breaking shit?" Issei asked as he then charged at the larger foe and swung his axe. With Arbiter Issei knew he was slower which made him more open to attacks. But Issei needed the power advantage Arbiter provided before he was knocked back. Of course Issei had used Arbiter as a shield before smirking and slamming his weapon down. Once the large blade of the axe hit the ground it flew off and into the large Stray Devil cleaving it in half while shredding it leaving a bloody mess. Issei then saw another smaller yet still large devil as it roared at him ready to kill the young man.

Issei smirked before putting Arbiter back on his back before it vanished and was replaced by two large demonic fists which Issei punched together. Eryx was his go to weapon for fists fights like this and with the red aura on them making it seem like they were in fire Issei liked his odds.

Issei then charged at the Stray Devil while in a boxing stance as he dodged and avoided the wild untrained strikes from the Stray Devil. Issei sent punches at the Stray Devil before sending on hard punch to the stomach sending the Stray back. Issei then took a stance as he charged up his demonic power for a special attack. The Stray Devil roared before charging at Issei to which Issei was ready. When the Stray was upon Issei the young hunter sent an uppercut at the Devil sending both of them upward to which Issei then sent it down creating a crater on the floor and causing the Stray Devil to go splat.

The only one left at the moment was Lilith as she still had her wings and tail out as Issei pointed Ebony and Ivory at her just as Murayama and Katase arrived with their weapons drawn. "This… can't be right everything I worked for can't be for nothing!" Lilith called out shocked to see she was this close to defeat.

Katase though still nude smirked at the Stray or Youkai as she looked to the bitch. "Sorry lady you human eating gangbang house is over." Katase said as she held her battle stance.

"Yeah you and your accomplice." Murayama said as unlike Katase who had a weapon that can cool things down Murayama didn't and the mud started to come off leaving her body glistening in the light and exposed to the cold air. As the girls sent a majority of their glare at Lilith they sent a smaller glare at Issei knowing it was his fault they had to go through that entire battle butt ass naked while their bodies had Devil's blood splatter on them at some placed.

"No this is my paradise I won't let you take it away from me! I had to kill my master to have my precious paradise and I'll be damned if whatever you three are take it away from me!" Lilith roared as her clothing began to burn off revealing a demonic yet very seductive creature that could easily tempt you into lust.

"Well then guess we have to do this the hard way. Let's Rock!" Issei called out before he and his brood charged forward and began attacking Lilith. Katase handled the frontal assault matching Lilith's strength with her own strength and then some. Lilith's body released a gas that the trio can easily tell it was a type of aphrodisiac but luckily it only affected pure breeds and humans they weren't pure breads so they weren't affected by it.

Issei jumped up and began firing at Lilith with Ebony and Ivory. Katase punched the air sending Flaming Ethereal Dragon Heads at Lilith while sending kicks of ethereal Pegasus Heads. Murayama used the chance to attack the Devil and clip her wings with Alastor. Lilith was shocked as she had tried to avoid getting her wings cut off as she sent punches and kicks at her opponents. Issei then came in and stabbed Lilith in the chest as Lilith was wide eyed and screaming in pain.

Issei then pushed Lilith to the wall where his sword came out the other end and into the wall. Lilith looked at Issei as she could feel the burning sensation with the holy elements within Rebellion that seem able to coexist with the demonic elements. "You… what are you?" Lilith asked as Issei smirked.

"My name Issei Dante Hyoudou… a Nephilim and these two ladies are part of my brood." Issei said as Lilith was wide eyed. But before she can voice it Issei cut Lilith in two effectively ending her life right then and there.

*End OST

Once they gathered the red orbs Murayama sighed in relief as she sat down. "Man I'm glad that's over." Murayama said as Issei began walking to the door.

"No it's not over yet." Issei said before with Rebellion stabbed the door. Once Issei pulled out Rebellion there was blood on the blade before blood spewed out of the hole in the door before it fell down on top of a seemingly dying Stray Devil which so happened to be the Bartender. "If you believe in reincarnation then here's a word of advice, next time you decide to open a strip joint like this make sure to include Strawberry Sundae's." Issei said before he turned to the girls. "Get dress you two unless you actually into the whole letting random strangers see you two naked like some exhibitionists then by all means go nude not like I have a problem with it." Issei said using a combo of flirting, being a pervert, teasing, and wise cracking which was never a good combination to the target.

"Shut up Issei!" Murayama said as Katase smiled a bit.

"Why should I?" Issei asked as Katase smirked.

"Because if you don't you might not get a more private show later." Katase said in a flirty attitude as Issei smirked.

"Just go get some cloths on we don't want to draw attention after all." Issei said as the girl sighed. "I'll wait outside so be ready." Issei said before he began exiting the secret Strip Club. Of course as Issei passed the door he was a fair distance away before the Bartender turned into his demon form to attack Issei. Issei looked at it while holding Ivory out ready to kill the Stray.

"And Jackpot." Issei said as he then shot the Stray Killing it right then and there.

(Scene Break A few hours later)

Rias Gremory King of her Peerage looked at the scene of this slaughter trying to make heads and tails of it. It seemed that whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. But it didn't make sense she sensed the use of both Angelic and Demonic Powers and weapons yet they were all pointed at the same targets this hive of Stray Devils. Rias knew someone was butting into her turf but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

Kiba was investigating the sword marks on the corpses trying to identify them being as his Sacred Gear if Sword Birth they needed to find this person and stop him or her from causing any more trouble.

"Buchou looks like three different weapon types were used a Demonic Sword, and Angelic Sword and a sword that's a little of both." Kiba said as Rias was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked as Kiba nodded. "Could an Angel and a Devil had joined forces and if so then why?" Rias asked before Koneko spoke.

"Scent." Koneko said as Rias looked.

"What did you find Koneko?" Rias asked as she looked to her young Rook.

"Unknown Scent, one of both Angel and Devil origin." Koneko said as Rias was wide eyed at this. "Something of both Demonic and Angelic origins?" Rias said as she had research to do and no doubt so did the Sitri Peerage and the rest of her peerage. "Get clean up here we can't let any Exorcists find this." Rias said as everyone nodded and began making the needed preparations.

(Mission 1 End)

ESKK: Hey new story and yes Nephilim DXD has been canceled. Yeah I didn't like how it was turning out plus it had to many grammar mistakes so I made this story to make up for the past mistake. Anyway now that that is taken care of time for the Omake.

Omake 1: Nephilim Brood Shards.

Hello today we will be talking about the Nephilim Brood Shards and what is currently known about them. Now then let us begin.

Origins: The Nephilim Brood Shards were created during a time of low birthrates among the Nephilim. These Shards were largely based off their styles of combat and Dragons but when they went extinct the Brood Shards were never put into effect. That is until Sparda and Eva spawned twin children resulting in the Nephilims inevitable return but without there predecessors knowledge they are basically taking shots in the dark. The Brood Shards were largely based off of the Evil Pieces Systems which was at the time still in the proto stages. The Nephilim stole what they could and used the prototype Sacred Saints to create the Nephilim Brood. Since it takes the best of both worlds in the Trinity it is theorized that Nephilim Brood Kings can revive anyone of the three factions and beyond into a Nephilim though it is usually humans and half breeds who stand the best chance of revival at least until more data is gathered.

Brood Shard Types: Brood Shard Types instead of coming in the 6 types and the possible 7th mutated type the Brood Shards come in 7 types and each of those types can be equivalent to the Evil Pieces.

Brood King: King Piece

Dark Slayer: Queen

Swordmaster: Knight

Spellcaster: Bishop

Royal Guard: Rook

Trickster and Gunslinger: Pawn

The King and Dark Slayer are the most powerful because they can utilize aspects from all these Shards.

What is currently known: Not much is known all we know is that they were used to revive Rias at the beginning of this chapter and revive Murayama and Katase as Nephilim some time ago. Other than that no one had been able to find out without using a Nephilim as a Guinea Pig.

ESKK: Thank you for your time in this Omake I hope to see you all later. Now the leave a Review and Ja Ne.

Next Time Mission 2: Ruins Revival


	2. Mission 2: Ruins Revival

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of this fic. And honestly I'm surprised with the favorites and follows this got. Though I just assume it's because of the strip tease scene and not the Devil May Cry Aspect of this. Well I am pleased to inform you that there will not be any strip teases this chapter so review to your hearts content. Now then leave a review before you leave because I won't be able to be inspired for this fic by just simple favorites and follows. Now then LET'S ROCK!

(Start School Building Kouh Academy before classes Occult Research Club Room)

Rias Gremory was looking over papers about their latest requests or there lack of. From the look of things it seemed that they have been losing possible new regulars to a new group. She cross references it with Sona's Peerage and found that she had been losing profit as well from granting the desires of humans. Rias needed to find who had been tagging there summoning's and either have them stop or bring down the law on them. Rias knew this was no normal stray since when would a Stray hunt other Strays.

Until further noticed she had her peerage hold back on giving out flyers until further notice. She of course allowed them to give the flyers to their regulars but had them send their familiars to watch them in case something was up. Then came the fact that Koneko's discovery of a combination of Angelic and Demonic power which by all logic shouldn't be able to exist in one body without it conflicting with itself. Devils derive their power from desire and though she knew that the original devils took power from desire AND Sin she it made it hard to believe that a Devil also possessed Angelic powers when Angels derive their power from Hope and Prayers.

Something wasn't adding up, could the holder of this power be the one behind this or is it something else? She needed the answers but right now she was focused on building up her numbers as well starting with that one student named Issei Hyoudou. Rias had read his file but it seemed even his file made him a mystery. Issei Hyoudou was adopted into the Hyoudou Family when he was just five years old his birth father had vanished when he was only four while his birth mother had raised him herself. Issei's only known friends were those two boys who make up the perverted trio of this academy.

Though while the two boys took their perversion to far Issei on the other hand knew self-control of his hormones and did his perversion differently. It earned him many nicknames in this academy as among them were "Honorable Pervert," which he got that name because whenever he got caught he owned up to it and took his punishment like a man. But no matter how much the Kendo club hit him it didn't seem to bother him. It got to the point that the Kendo Club turned it into a sparring match to which Issei would always win but Issei would make bets with them as well like recently where Issei had the girls take nude photos of themselves and send it to the boys they like asking said boy for a date and send some to him.

Luckily Issei never shared the pictures online or with his friends in fact after he got those pictures the pictures were never seen again. Rias decided not to dwell on it but she already knew Issei was skilled with sword and from Koneko's spying she saw Issei wasn't bad the a pair of guns either when he went to an Air Soft Gun Range and won with just two pistol shaped air soft guns. Rias knew that Issei was versatile which would possibly make him a pawn if not a Knight. Plus Rias sensed great power within him no doubt he also possesses a Sacred Gear though which one it is has yet to be discovered.

But Koneko always lost Issei after a certain point after school no doubt he was aware that someone was spying on him she didn't know if it was of someone else or her own group. Rias then sighed knowing whatever this being of both Angelic and Devil origin was an ancient book must hold the answer.

Rias then reached over to a book Akeno was able to procure from one of her contracts as the book had what looked like a demon and angel wing on the cover as between the wings were horns and an halo. Rias sighed before she opened the book hoping to find the answer here. But to her shock Rias couldn't make heads or tails of this book. It was completely unknown to her and Devils were supposed to read and speak any language in the world.

"What is this?" Rias said as for the first time possibly in Devil History there was something a Devil was unable to read. Rias soon caught sight of one word that she was able to understand or at least find a close translation for it as she looked at it. "Nephilim?" Rias said as to her that sounded like a possible lead.

(With Issei Downtown Kouh City)

Issei was dressed in his school uniform as luckily he was able to hide his guns Ebony and Ivory pretty easily which put him at a bit of an advantage. Not like he would need it during the day but it never hurt to be prepared. As Issei walked he soon arrived at his destination which looked to be a bar built into a building as he then walked in hearing smooth Jazz Music playing as the sign had red neon lights that said "Gates of Hell."

(Inside the Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Issei walked in to see a large man no doubt a foreigner by his skin tone washing a glass as nearby was a slightly overweight man as Issei walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Kind of early to be here don't you think Issei?" The man asked as even in this dark room he was wearing black sunglasses that hid his eyes which seemed to have a red glow behind them. The man had a sleeveless shirt underneath the coat as his baggy jeans was accompanied by combat boots.

"Needed to turn in payment for last night's hunt Rodin." Issei said before putting a bag on the table where the Red Orbs were gathered. "Figured since you got us inside without arousing suspicion it made taking out the Stray much more easier, plus I got a bit of a show out of it." Issei said as Rodin chuckled.

"You know me by now I never take sides in disputes in the Trinity I just send handymen and woman to deal with it themselves." Rodin said as Issei chuckled. "Though I see you put a little extra in no doubt for keeping certain unwanted attention away from you and your brood." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah seems the Gremory are starting to get suspicious which is never a good thing especially when for a race that is practically extinct." Issei said referring to his own race.

"Damn shame if you think about it but you already got two members that's a good start but my familiar tells me that the Gremory Girl wants to recruit you, no doubt picking up on you Sacred Gear." Rodin said Issei chuckled.

"What a small world I was actually planning on recruiting her to my brood she does have some killer boobs on her." Issei said with a smile just thinking about how those beautiful breasts look under her cloths.

"Hmm seems you Sparda men have the same problem you're attracted to beautiful woman." Rodin said with a chuckle as that shut Issei up. "Anyway something had come up recently seems some Fallen Angels are spying on you probably sense the Sacred Gear inside you no doubt you've noticed them." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"A bit yeah though I tend to keep my head down around them so makes a guy wonder why they would be chasing after me." Issei said as Rodin chuckled.

"You know I don't take sides but word in the grape tree says that some Fallen Angels have strayed from the Grigori and are possibly planning to usurp the Grigori. If they are allowed to do this there's a good chance that the Great War will be continued after centuries of cease fire.

"And I guess that will either be good for business or bad for business when you're involved." Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah your right if the Great War starts again Heaven and Hell will go straight for each other's throats, the Gates of Hell will go out of business, and most of all there probably won't be any survivor's period a basic Apocalypse with the Earth being nothing more than a wasteland." Rodin said as he looked to Issei as his aura built up and his eyes glowed red behind the sun glasses.

"Guess I have to be the handyman who stops it before it happens right?" Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah after all in disputes between Heaven and Hell send a Nephilim to deal with it." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Alright then I better head to school don't want to be late… again." Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Alright but just so you know my protection won't last forever if both Devils and Fallen Angels are involved it's just business since I never take sides." Rodin said as Issei walked away waving his hand to show he got it.

*End OST

(Scene Break Kouh City)

Issei arrived on school grounds calmly though he personally wanted to arrive in style but School laws and such stopped him at every turn. Plus he couldn't afford another mark on his record after that one incident last year that he in no way was involved in. As Issei walked he passed the girls looking at him as many of them always asked if Issei's white hair was natural to which he simply told them yes with the excuse that one of his grandparents were foreigners.

As Issei walked by he checked his watch and saw he had some time for a sparring match with the Kendo Club and plus it was one of those days they tend to make bets they can't win. Sure Issei wasn't a great gambler but when the bet involves winning in combat he's King. As Issei walked he followed the sound of perverted giggles knowing his friends were probably at it again no doubt finding a hole in the wall to peak through.

No doubt his bald friend had come up with a name for it like Tit Hole or something like that and Issei would have called it something better like the Eye of the World or something like that. As Issei arrived at the side of the Kendo Club locker room as Issei saw them giggling. Issei sighed before he decided to purposely get them caught as he lifted up his foot before sending a kick straight at their rears causing them to yell and hit their face against the wall hard.

"Hey what the Hell was that for?!" Masuhara called as Issei smirked at them as they were shocked.

"Oh just trying to make sure you guys pay attention to your surroundings." Issei said as he sat down cross legged.

"Oh yeah well where were you we tried looking for you to show you the Tit Hole we found but instead we had to come here alone." The speckled boy said as Issei saw they weren't aware that the boys were heard.

"You don't say, well I came here not for the hole but for something more fun." Issei said as he waited.

"Oh yeah and what can be more fun than boobs and woman!" Masuhara asked as Issei smirked.

"Oh you'll see just about now isn't that right ladies?" Issei asked turned behind them as the two perverts were shocked to see this as the girls looked.

"Hello Issei I see you caught your friends and by the looks of it you're here for another spar right?" A Kendo Club member asked as Issei smiled.

"You girls know me so well." Issei said jokingly as the girls grabbed the two perverts and tied them up. "Now then I got a wager for you ladies that I'm sure you might find as a win/win for you." Issei said as the leader smirked.

"Name it." She said as Issei smirked.

"Well it's a simple one if you win you can take my friends here and try to beat the perversion out of them in one month and I will teach you a few sword tricks I learned." Issei said as the girls looked.

"And what do you get if you win?" One asked as Issei smirked. "You ladies must not wear panties or bras for a whole month but you still get to beat my perverted friends till they are no longer perverts." Issei as the boys were shocked that Issei was feeding them to the sharks like that.

'What do we do if Issei wins we get beat up and possibly catch boobs and puss but if he loses we, still get beat up and they get a new sword trick.' The boys thought as one of these days they will get even with him. 'I don't know if I want Issei to win or not.' They both thought knowing this would turn out bad for them in the end.

The girls were blushing profoundly at the thought as they were people of honor much like Issei and they knew Issei had a lot of sword tricks up his sleeve both Kendo related and not. Do they fight and risk losing their underwear for the month or do they walk away and not give these two boys there punishment. Plus it's been a running wager as to who would beat Issei in a fight and the girls were intended on winning.

"Alright it's a deal." The leader said as Katase and Murayama who were in the club were shocked.

"Alright then if one of you ladies would be so kind." Issei said before one passed Issei her bamboo sword to which Issei took a battle stance ready to fight.

The Kendo club quickly huddled to decide who would face Issei before it was agreed. One girl with large breasts came to bat as she held her Kendo sword in a traditional Kendo Stance as she was ready to battle. Issei smirked as this was just another victory for him plus he personally loved making his two friends lives a living Hell. This is what you get when you are friends with someone you don't even hang out with after school.

"Now then you ready?" Issei asked as he took a samurai stance.

The Girl smirked as she was ready to kick ass herself as soon the battle began but the only thing that was heard was a very one sided fight.

(Scene Break After the fight)

The girls who had all decided to gang up on Issei were holding their heads and other body parts where Issei had struck them as they knew they had all lost this fight. "Well a deal is a deal right ladies?" Issei asked as he looked to the girls.

"You are correct." They said as they try and figure out why they even bother anymore. They hit him he shrugs it off, they fight him in a spar they get their asses handed to them. There is no winning against Issei Hyoudou it was like the guy wasn't even human.

"Ok ladies then hope you like feeling breezy with skirts on because you have to own up to your deal." Issei as the girls nodded. They would be relieved of their underwear before classes started but it wasn't a total lose.

"Alright but we still get to beat up your friends till they swear to never participate in perverted antics again correct?" One asked as Issei smiled.

"You can try hell don't go easy on them, but don't be too harsh they might end up as Masochists." Issei said as his friends held anime tears in their eyes as they knew what was next.

"Alright we will try I don't any of us wants to be a Dominatrix anyway." The leader said as one or two of the girls were innocently whistling.

"Well I'll see you at class if I have any classes with you, adios ladies and perverted punching bags." Issei said with a two finger salute and began walking off.

"ISSEI DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" They called as the girls smirked and began the month long beat down for the perverts.

(With Issei later)

Issei was walking as he whistled to himself. As he walked he tended to avoid the Sitri girl in charge of the student council, mainly because she kept pestering him to join a club so he can graduate. Well if he can find a way for Rodin to get them their own club here in Kouh the club would have consisted of him and his Brood with potential members being interviewed. But the only club that would work was an Occult Research Club which ironically was already taken by the Gremory Peerage.

It was then that Issei noticed he was at the old school building that acted as the ORC clubhouse as he smirked. "Great all we need now is Rias to show up and somehow and I would have the perfect joke." Issei wise cracked before Issei sensed Rias's aura as he looked up and saw Rias at the window with her hair blowing in the wind. "Speak of the devil." Issei said as that was almost too easy. "I can see why they call her the great lady of Kouh Academy, well I'm going to do something no other man here had the balls to do since getting here." Issei said as Rias soon took notice to him.

"Hey Rias good morning made sure to get coffee this morning since I hear you're not a morning person!" Issei called to her as that surprised Rias as a nearby guy and girl saw what Issei had just done as Rias smiled a bit before deciding to return it.

"I'm more of a tea person myself but I do drink the occasional Coffee but if I need a quick wake up I find your countries soft drinks to help a lot." Rias said as she smiled at Issei.

"Well I suggest Monster Energy Drinks from America but drink it early in the morning otherwise the stuff will keep you up most of the night!" Issei called as he smiled as he saw the time on his watch. "Anyway see you later I have to get to class." Issei said before he walked away no doubt to deal with class for the day.

(With Rias Gremory in the Club House)

Rias was sitting before a chess board that had the black and white pieces as normal but with them were red pieces as well a Red King, a Red Queen, a Red Knight, a Red Rook, and a Red Bishop. They were around the board but it seemed that the white pieces were also among her allies. "Who was that boy the one with White Hair?" Rias asked as she looked at the Chess board.

"Oh him, he's Issei Hyoudou the only boy with natural white hair, I believe he's in class 2-B and if memory serves me right the Kendo Club has been trying to beat him but he shrugs it off, also he's the one Koneko was asked to tail to find out what he does after school." Akeno said as Akeno looked to Rias. "Why do you ask?" Akeno asked as she Thunder Priestess was curios.

"He looks like he could be a relative to Sparda." Rias said as Akeno was surprised.

"If he is then that means House Sparda has a possible heir." Akeno said as she could tell the boy was suppressing his power but also some of his power was locked away.

"Checkmate." Rias said as she moved her piece and claimed the black King. Rias then stood up as her breasts shook a bit not heavily mined you but just enough to show the Bra was struggling a bit to keep it from doing so.

Akeno looked at the board to see where she had went wrong in this game. "You're trap was very easy to see through." Rias said as she took off her blazer for her school uniform before removing the outer skirt before throwing it with the blazer.

"I'm sorry I did my best to make it harder on you." Akeno said as Rias unzipped her skirt before removing it.

"Thanks, I look forward to next time." Rias said as her heir just screamed nobility while she unbuttoned her blouse. Rias then unhooked her bra before removing it causing her breasts to be bear before lowering her body and removing her panties as both seemed to be something akin to black lace. As Rias then stood back up her breasts shook before she began walking to a set of curtain before closing it and from it a faucet was turned and the sounds of a shower soon followed.

As Rias bathed she thought of the reports she read and since her Peerage have been suffering from someone stealing their contract payments they had to be careful with who they give contracts to. Regulars were easy since they can be trusted but it might be that someone who wasn't a regular had only summoned them as a test drive and once the desire was completed he grabbed more contracts and studied them so he can gain the rewards. But that was only one theory plus someone had been slaying Strays in the area which was supposed to be her and her peerage's duty but like before someone got to the Strays before they could.

Someone was invading her turf at worst and at best they were free lancing. She couldn't allow freelancers in her territory regardless as to who they were. Rias then opened her eyes and looked up before she remembered her childhood when she had met that man that one man with pure white hair and a monocle a pure blooded devil and his peerage of legendary warriors. Deep down Rias knew that man and Issei were related somehow since even in the underworld Silver hair was hard to pull off and even her brothers Queen's hair couldn't match up to the one Issei and that man had.

(Scene Break that afternoon Sunset)

Issei yawned as he walked across a bridge before stopping and looking over the edge. "Man not a single update from Rodin all day, the girls are probably finding some way to kick my ass for making such a bet even after the nude shots and the strip thing last hunt." Issei said as he sighed.

"Man Halo's from Stray Angels, Red Orbs from Stray Devils, and finally Red Rings from Fallen Angels, man I grab those from hunts every night it's so lame having nothing to do." Issei said as he leaned on the wall. Issei then sensed it as he looked to the corner of his eye and saw a young girl in a school uniform, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Issei already knew she wasn't who she appeared to be for starters she was suppressing her magic no doubt to surprise him thinking Issei as a Stray or a weak devil.

Well this should be fun for Issei since he had been looking for an excuse to cut loose. Issei then returned his gaze to his arms as he might as well play with her for a bit. Who knows she might even prove herself to be a worthy addition to his brood. "Excuse me." The girl began as Issei looked to be ignoring her. "You're Issei Hyoudou from Kouh Academy right?" She began as Issei looked. "It's true what they say your hair is as white as snow winter Snow or as some of the girls at my school have said you make Snow green with envy at your hair." The girl said as Issei lifted his head and looked to her.

"Yeah I'm Issei if that's what you're asking lady." Issei said as he looked to the girl with a cool and flamboyant expression on his face.

Issei looked at her uniform and mentally smirked already seeing her first mistake. 'Bad move girl you should have used a uniform that is actually used in a real school, that uniform is clearly from an H-Manga.' Issei thought being as he had read the stuff.

"Hi I uh…" She began as Issei leaned off the railing and looked to the girl.

"Look lady I have somewhere to be soon so if there's anything I can help you with just say it." Issei said as the girl looked.

"Yeah there is a thing you can help me with actually." She said as Issei watched her. This set up looked to be similar to a cliché romance/slice of life manga no doubt the girl had been studying this thinking it would work. The wind blew like in one of this cliché manga's as now all they needed was cherry blossom pedals to start falling like in the cliché manga and then they would really be in that manga. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question." She said as Issei looked.

"Alright Lady Shoot." Issei said as he wanted to hear this.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" The girl asked as Issei looked.

"Well I have to see a friend of mine and my boss if that's what you mean." Issei said playing dumb knowing that if this girl was going for the cliché romance/slice of life Manga lead heroin then Issei might as well go for the aloof and oblivious Manga hero.

"No I mean are you dating anyone?" She asked as Issei looked.

"Um no not really I guess I just haven't found Miss Right yet." Issei said scratching his nose playing the part perfectly.

"That's wonderful." She said as Issei looked confused.

"It is?" Issei asked as he was confused to that.

"In that case since your single do you think you would like to go out with me?" The girl asked as Issei laughed a little.

"Hmm maybe if I can get a name from you lady unless you're ok with me just calling you Lady." Issei said as the girl was shocked.

"Oh gomen nasai watashi wa Amano Yuuma, and well I've been watching you for some time now since you pass by here a lot and well you I don't know you feel different from most people strong but gentle while also handsome." Yuuma said as she looked down blushing.

'Waiting on those cherry blossom pedals any minute now.' Issei thought jokingly as he knew this girl was spouting bullshit.

"And well the thing is… I want you to be my boyfriend!" She called out as Issei gave a shocked looked that he had plenty of practice doing in his childhood. Matsuma and Motohama will no doubt be avoiding Issei to plan their revenge once the month is over but Issei didn't care he already knew most of their schemes by now.

"Well then Yuuma I'll be sure to take you out on a date this Sunday afternoon so wear something pretty I'll meet you at the shopping center downtown so don't be late." Issei said before walking away.

Whoever Yuuma really was she was in for quiet the surprise when Issei turns the tables on her. She won't see it coming till it was too late after all killing strays from the three factions was his job after all. "Ok I'll meet you there!" Yuuma called as inside she couldn't believe how easy it was. The boy had no idea what fate awaited him Sunday Night and it's too bad too; he was cute to the eye.

As Issei left down the stairs he began making his way downtown to let Rodin know about this. No doubt the rest of his brood was already aware as Issei smirked a bit. Whether this date turns into a hunt or recruitment the party was getting wild and in the end the show must go on.

While Issei walked away Koneko appeared as she was eating a Popsicle as she knew something was up with both parties involved. Issei had just walked into a trap and by his act he was aware of it. Why did he do it, did he plan on turning the table on her or was it something different. Koneko knew the girl was a Fallen Angel but she didn't know if she was attempting to recruit him or kill him. Issei was already aware but why did he willingly walk into a trap. Was he that much of a pervert that he wanted to get laid before he died. No Issei doesn't seem like that type of person he was a pervert yet but even he knew his boundaries. Koneko needed to report this to her Buchou she'll know how to handle this.

(Later at the ORC Club Room)

"I see." Rias said as she was looking at her pawn for a bit before putting it down in exchange for a Knight. She knew Issei was cocky but he had willingly walked into a trap that he was fully aware of, this boy he had faced stuff like this before regardless of his normal demeanor. She was now debating whether to use the Knight or her Pawns.

"You were right 100% Issei was being spied on by Fallen Angels and he was far more then what was said about him." Koneko said as she also caught the sight that Issei was hiding his scent in a mask of a human.

"Yeah you totally called it." Akeno said as Rias was looking at the Pawn Chess Piece and the Knight Chess Piece. It wasn't about choosing a powerful piece for her right now, Rias was trying to figure out which piece was worthy of Issei a pawn who would willingly walk into a trap like a buffoon, or a Knight who would willingly walk into a trap intended on turning the table. Whoever Issei was beyond the walls of Kouh Academy was worth her full attention for it might point her to the ones causing her Peerage and Sona's Peerage so much trouble and grief.

"I'm just glad I had you two keep a close eye on him he might be a lead that can help us find the people responsible for this little invasion of Gremory Territory." Rias said as she knew something was going on.

"Yeap." Koneko said simply knowing they had to make sure this lead stayed alive even if it means recruiting him.

"What's next? What do we do with him now?" Akeno said as Rias then put the two pieces down.

"We need to make preparations immediately and I'll be the one to answer this summoning that's all we can do as the wrest all depends on him." Rias said as she picked up the pawn and moved it to a different spot.

(Scene Break that night Gates of Hell Downtown Kouh Town)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Issei was sitting at the bar stool as at a nearby table was Murayama and Katase as they were drinking some human alcohol while playing a game of poker. They offered Issei a chance to play but he declined no doubt knowing her never wins at Poker regardless of opponents. Right now the girls were waiting for Issei to finish his explanation to Rodin as Rodin chuckled.

"Seems you've attracted attention or more specifically your Sacred Gear attracted attention." Rodin said as Issei smirked. "Yeah my boosted gear is a good ally against strong opponents such as ones who can give me Devil Arms no doubt they think I'm a low class Devil or a Campion who lucked into getting this guy." Issei said as Rodin smirked.

"Well sense me and Fallen Angels go way back I can't offer much of assistance for you." Rodin said as he served Issei a shot as Issei took it. "Though I can say that she's just following orders now the question is whose orders she's following." Rodin said as Issei looked.

"So what are you planning on doing Issei?" Katase asked as Issei smirked.

"I'm going to solo this." Issei said before he took the shot.

"What are you nuts?!" Murayama demanded as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry we're Nephilim any weaknesses the Angels and Devils possess we don't plus I need an excuse to cut loose after all and who knows this might turn into a recruitment." Issei said as the two girls were still worried.

"Anyway Rodin any news from Irina?" Issei asked as Rodin nodded.

"She just got finish taking out some Stray Angels and Stray Devil's in Vigrid nothing major but no leads on any other Nephilim either the local Sages in the area don't know anything either. So it's just another dead end there." Rodin said as Issei looked to him before speaking.

"What about possible Nephilim artifacts?" Issei asked as Rodin turned his head.

"None but I told you don't worry about some dusty old relics like that if they have information they'll find you." Rodin said as Issei shrugged.

"Alright then we might as well head out." Issei said as he then stood up. "Girls we're heading home." Issei as the two looked to him.

"Got it." They said since the two have been either staying at the hangout or Issei's home since the boy had recruited them nearly a year ago after an incident that had forever changed them both as sentient beings, and as people with souls.

*End OST

(Scene Break Sunday Afternoon)

Issei was dressed in his normal cloths that he uses for both hunts, jobs, and normal days on the town like dates. As far as Issei was concerned his duds were so stylish they were perfect for every occasion, party, poker tournament, Comic-con (Don't ask), and Hell even at a dinner table. Issei of course had brought Ebony and Ivory with him and with the seal on his back holding Rebellion he was good to go. And if things go south in a way he can't handle he'll just have Murayama and Katase bail him out.

As Issei waited though he could feel a Familiar nearby which probably explained why Yuuma was late to avoid detection from an enemies familiar. Or she was trying to go for the whole cliché Romance/Slice of Life Anime/Manga route until it comes time for her to reveal herself. Not like he cared Fallen Angels still use light magic and being as he's a little of both Hell and Heaven Issei was immune to stuff like that.

"Here take a flyer." Came a voice as Issei looked to see a woman giving him a flyer as she was dressed as a bat of sorts. If Issei had to guess she was the familiar of a Devil, and when he looked at the flyer the design proved it. The woman smiled before walking away as Issei smirked knowing his Sacred Gear had once again attracted the attention of another supernatural party.

"My deepest desires being granted… huh. My only desires is to be a Harem King and to find a certain fucker who will be my legendary jackpot." Issei said as he remembered the picture on his desk that he had saved after his mother's death years ago. As the familiar left Issei then went back to waiting before his date finally showed up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Issei-kun I hope you weren't waiting to long." Yuuma said as he looked to Issei.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't waiting long myself." Issei said as he pocketed the flyer without Yuuma noticing.

"Ok then are you ready to go then?" Yuuma asked as Issei smiled.

"I'm ready so let's go Lady you pick where to go." Issei said as to which Yuuma smiled and took Issei's hand before they went into the shopping center.

(Begin Dating Montage)

The Date was going well as Issei took Yuuma to the clothing store which they looked at different shirts till Issei bought her an arm band. They then began walking through the center for a bit before Issei caught sight of his one true love… weapons as in the shopping center was a weapon store they had weapons from guns to swords that it made Issei make a dopey smile. He was a weapon nut he won't deny that but the only weapons he loved to use were weapons designed to fight the supernatural those were his favorites. Hell all of his weapons were made to fight the supernatural and hopefully when he finds a big and scary enough stray he can use something from its body as a trophy to hang on his wall.

Yuuma saw this and was shocked that Issei was looking at a model mini-gun as it looked like the real deal except for the large sticker that said, "Not an actual product." Yuuma smiled before tapping his shoulder getting his attention before she pointed down the street to an ice cream parlor to which Yuuma was eating a parfait while Issei was drinking a soda. Issei was really hoping this place had pizza but luck was against him plus he was on the job so he couldn't indulge himself… yet.

The Date was going off without a hitch Yuuma had no idea that Issei was on to her and Yuuma was under the assumption that Issei didn't know about his own heritage and was a weak pervert with strength slightly above that of a human. The date like all things had to come to a close as they soon arrived at the park at a fountain as it was getting dark with sunset.

"I had a great time Issei-kun." Yuuma said as Issei smiled while Yuuma took his hand.

"Well, I don't get the chance to impress that often, but glad you enjoyed yourself." Issei said, ready for what might happen. Yuuma then let go and ran over to the fountain as she then turned to Issei with that smile of hers.

As they watched Yuuma then smiled at Issei unaware of his pistols in the back of his pants hidden by his shirt. "Hey Issei can you do me a favor?" she asked as Issei smirked at that. "Something only you can do and so we can commemorate our date together here." Yuuma said as she smiled at Issei.

"Sure babe what is it?" he asked as she walked over to his ear and smiled.

"Can you die for me?" she whispered in her true more sensual voice as Issei feigned shock.

"W-what?" he asked using his impeccable acting skills.

She then sprouted black wings that ripped through her cloths leaving her naked but for only a moment but long enough for Issei to catch a good look at her body as she gained black leather clothing as Issei was pretending to be scared. "Sorry but my boss wants you to die sense he sees you can become a threat with that sacred gear you have," Yuuma said as she looked at Issei expecting him to be frightened. What she was met with was something completely different.

"Hot damn I knew my date was hot but I didn't know that sweet look was hiding this." Issei said happy as Yuuma's cloths left little to the imagination. "It is my birthday or something because I always wanted a stripper at my birthday." Issei said causing Yuuma to glare at him at the Stripper comment.

"I am not a stripper you buffoon!" She yelled as she was pissed off with that comment.

"You sure maybe you'll say otherwise if you give me a lap dance." Issei said with a smirk before Yuuma got pissed off.

"That's it!" Yuuma yelled before she summoned a spear of light and charged at Issei with a stabbing function. To her shock Issei side stepped and slide passed her before with his hand sent a slap to Yuuma's rear end catching her off guard.

"Kyaaa!" She yelled clearly not expecting that as Issei smirked at this.

"I was right it is right there sure you're not up for that lap dance?" Issei asked as he looked at his hand facing away from Yuuma.

Yuuma glared at Issei as she was pissed off as she then summoned another light spear before throwing it at Issei stabbing him in the chest knocking him down. She then admired the arm band he got her as she smiled. "Though you did act like a buffoon and showed such vulgarity to me I do love this present you got me so I shall cherish it always," she said but as she turned she began walking away before she felt a bullet graze her cheek giving off a burning sensation to her cheek as she was shocked as she looked to see Issei's corps holding a black gun with the words Ebony on it. "What but you should be dead?!" she asked as Issei smirked.

Issei began to rise up like a reanimated corpse as he still held his gun which was smoking at the end of the barrel. "Sorry to disappoint but this did surprise you didn't it?" Issei asked as Yuuma looked.

"But I stabbed you in the heart!" She yelled knowing something wasn't right with this picture.

"Naw you grazed it might want to work on your aim a bit for next time, you know if you get a next time." Issei said walking around with the light spear still sticking out of his chest. "Oh and Yuuma before you asked this spear did hurt… when it entered my chest and exit my back now… it just itches." Issei said as he put Ebony away. "Which reminds me." Issei said before he grasped the spear in both hands as to Raynare's shock Issei began pulling it out like nothing even when some blood spewed out. "Now you see why I wear red, that's so Strays can't see me bleed." Issei said as he tossed the Spear away where it vanished into light particles.

"You… what are you?!" Yuuma asked as she was shocked to see this. She felt demonic power within him but no Devil regardless of strength should be that resistant to Light like that to the point that they can pull it out and the injury would heal like nothing.

"Oh you know just a hunter of Strays from all three factions and then some." Issei said as Rebellion appeared on his back catching Yuuma off guard. "But before I go into detail mind telling me who you are lady that way I know what to put on your tomb stone." Issei said as it looks like this little recruitment attempt had turned into a hunt.

"Well buffoon I am Raynare now tell me how can a Devil like you survive a light spear to the chest!" Raynare demanded as Issei smirked as he looked to Raynare.

"Well if you think you can fit the answer in you then I guess I must oblige you. See I'm not a full-fledged Devil but I'm not human either, now then if a Devil didn't procreate with a human to create me then what does that leave as the only being capable of surviving an Angel's light?" Issei asked as Raynare looked before she was wide eyed.

"No don't tell me that you're…" Raynare trailed of only knowing one such creature that can survive light like that after all she was once one of those creatures before he wings turned black marking her as a Fallen Angel.

"Yeah dear old pop was a Devil from Hell while dear sweet mom was a Fallen Angel since she slept with a Devil to make me, so basically I'm a Nephilim one of the last few in existence." Issei said as Raynare was shocked.

Raynare had heard the stories Nephilim were able to use Sacred Gears just as much as humans were, more so is that they were considered Longinus's given physical form do to their power to slay Gods and Satan's. No matter how she looked at it if this Nephilim had survived the purges she stood no chance against him, but if this Nephilim was born in these modern times she may have a chance.

"You won't scare me Nephilim if you are the last of your kind then I'll take great pleasure in watching your kind go extinct all over again." Raynare said as Issei smirked.

"Come and try doubt that will put you on many people's good sides when they find out who my father is." Issei said as he smirked.

"Oh and who is he?" Raynare asked as then Issei spun Ebony and Ivory in his hand and pointed them at Raynare.

"Come and find out." Issei taunted as he looked to Raynare who fell for the taunt right there.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Taste the Blood

"Die!" Raynare roared as she charged at Issei with the intent of causing him harm. Issei of course used his guns to block the weapon before spinning and shooting at Raynare. Raynare spread her wings and flew to avoid the bullets but the young man was fast as Raynare quickly dive down at Issei avoiding his bullets. But when she was upon him she yelped in pain as a bullet grazed her wing causing her to crash to which Issei with rebellion slashed at her as Issei smirked.

"Crash and burn." Issei taunted as he looked to Raynare who was getting up and sending a death glare at Issei. "You mad babe?" Issei taunted as Raynare roared and charged at Issei before swinging her light spear at him like a staff to which Issei blocked each attack with Rebellion before clashing with her and kicking her away.

"Damn you!" Raynare roared as she glared at Issei.

"Come on babe you're not even making me work up a sweat here." Issei called as he spread his arms out to which Raynare threw her spear at him as fast as she could. Issei saw this and side stepped causing his left side to be skewered as Issei saw this and ripped it off fast as Raynare was smirking at him. "Alright I admit I might have underestimated you there." Issei said as his blood began to drip down to his pants where a certain flyer was hidden away. "But that just makes this all the more fun!" Issei called as his left hand glowed green with his anticipation.

"Now then let's keep going after all I'm sure ladies can only take pillow talk for so long." Issei said as he did a taunt like bow before continuing. "Come on." He said with his hand reaching out to her like a gentlemen but clearly it was a taunt.

Raynare then charged at Issei before he pulled out Rebellion and then a voice was heard as a draconic red clawed gauntlet appeared in place is Issei's left hand.

 **"** **BOOST!"**

The Gauntlet glowed as Issei felt his power double before swinging Rebellion blocking Raynare's attack with ease as she was shocked. "Wait no double critical can double your power like that regardless of how strong you are." Raynare called shocked to see this.

"And in most cases you'd be right… IF this was a Double Critical, this gauntlet here is my partner and Sacred Gear Ddraig the Boosted Gear and one of the 13 Longinus's." Issei said as he showed the gauntlet causing Raynare to go wide eyed. She now knew she was in way over her head, if this boy had already awoken his Sacred Gear and it was a Longinus plus the fact that he was a Nephilim with prior combat experience against the super natural Raynare knew now she had bitten off more than she can chew.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Image of Sparda

"It was at this moment that Raynare knew she fucked up." Issei taunted using a funny vine as a reference as Raynare was shaking. She was no match for him Light Attacks cant harm him, he can double his power as many times as his body can handle as needed, and most of all he had weapons that can harm her. How can this situation possibly get any worse than it already was? "Oh Raynare-chan." Issei called cutely as Raynare looked. "You still want to know who my pop was." Issei asked as Raynare gulped.

"Well my old man and my mom were both the ones responsible for the Great Wars cease fire. My dad… he was the strongest of all Devil's that legends say he faced off against the legion of Hell alone, he was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and as for my mother well she's the Fallen Angel Eva who turned against Heaven after it had done an act that she could no longer forgive." Issei said as now Raynare felt like a cornered animal.

She was facing the union between two of the most powerful beings in the three faction and she had tried to kill him. Raynare stepped back as she needed to run she wanted to live. "Wait Issei-kun I'm sorry I was only doing what I was told to do, I didn't mean any of those mean stuff I said it's all because I'm a Fallen Angel." Raynare said as she was scared as she stepped back in fear. "I can give you anything Issei-kun you name it money, power, fame, anything you want just don't come any closer." Raynare said as she was hyperventilating. She knew she was no match for Sparda and Eva's spawn and maybe she can buy herself time for help to arrive or even escape.

"Anything I want right?" Issei asked as Raynare saw she got something.

"Y-yeah anything." Raynare said as she looked to Issei.

"Well there are many things I want but you can't grant any of them and one of them I'm going to make a reality myself. What I want… is to find the bastard who killed my mother and made me lose my brother." Issei began as the flyer that got his blood on it was glowing with this desire. "What I want is to make my mother's dream come true of a revived Nephilim Race so a Great War would never happen again." Issei said as he stalked torts Raynare as she knew those were desires she couldn't grant. "And most of all my desire is to be… A HAREM KING!" Issei said as Raynare sweat drop at that which calmed her down a bit before Issei put Rebellion away and pointed Ebony and Ivory at her.

"Though I know that there is someone you care about but your blind devotion to this guy made your soul twist your perception and logic. So I'm going to have to end you unless you actually find a way to leave once you do I won't follow." Issei said as Raynare saw she still had her spear of life as the flyer left Issei's pocket and glowed creating a summoning circle.

"GET AWAY!" She yelled throwing the spear wildly at Issei as she fell on her rear. Issei dodged the spear just as Rias Gremory formed a few feet behind him. The Spear came at her instead as Rias didn't see it coming till it was too late as she felt the spear stab her chest making her scream in pain.

*End OST

Issei looked behind him and saw what had happened as Rias fell backwards with the spear of light sticking out of her chest with blood coming out of said wound and her mouth. Rias landed on her back on the ground as her blood began to pool as Issei was wide eyed. He knew Rias was innocent but he didn't mean for her to get caught in the crossfire.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Seeds of Love

"Oh shit RIAS!" Issei called as he ran over to her knowing that the light spear grazed her heard but it was all that was needed to make this injury go from lethal with a chance of recovery to fatal with no chances of recovery.

Raynare was scared but she took the chance she needed to run as she spread her wings and flew off. She had to tell the Grigori she needed to tell them now. Their Target was a Nephilim as well as Son of Sparda and Eva and most of all the holder of the Boosted Gear Ddraig.

Issei got on his knees and ripped the spear out of Rias before lifting her up holding her as she had tried to remove the spear before only to burn her hand and put her blood on said hand. "Rias stay with me!" Issei called as he tried to keep her from dying. Issei reached into his pockets and cursed himself for not bringing any Green Recovery Stars.

"Issei… Hyoudou." Rias struggled to say as she looked Issei.

"Rias I'm here just hang on I'll help you." Issei said as Rias looked at her. "I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't mean for you to get stabbed like that." Issei said as Rias smiled.

"It's… not your fault." Rias said ash her voice was horsed as she was hurting herself by speaking. "I should have had my familiar stay with you to keep watch, if I had known you were in a battle I would have come in person… Issei Hyoudou." Rias said as she had seen Issei pull out the Light Spear like it was nothing. Rias's eyes were beginning to dull as she saw two aura's within Issei one blue and one red as she knew these auras. "You were the one who… had been causing trouble for my peerage… I understand now." Rias said as she smiled at Issei. "When you get my body back to my friends tell them that my last order as their kind is for them to not blame you, and if anything have them serve you as part of your peerage… or whatever you Nephilim have for a peerage." Rias said as Issei had tears in his eyes.

Issei knew that sometimes when people were close to death they are able to see the aura's of the world and others. "My only regret… is that I didn't meet the one who I truly loved, the one who was truly meant for me and me him I have other regrets but that is my top one… I just wish I could have a second chance even if it's not as a Devil or as Rias Gremory I would at least like no I would like to at least pray for a second chance to live life." Rias said as Issei saw it she had the desire to live. This might be his only chance to save the girl.

 **"** **Partner I know what you're about to do but we don't know what the Nephilim Brood shard's affect will be on a Pure Blooded Devil we already know it can turn humans into Nephilim quiet easily but this is too risky and reckless even for you."** Ddraig said as Issei looked at him.

"Do you have any better ideas that don't involve letting her die!" Issei yelled as that silenced Ddraig. Issei then called off Ddraig before putting his left hand to his chest where his red stone necklace was as it glowed.

*End OST

*Insert High School DXD OST Beautiful Red

"Rias Gremory Devil of the Underworld and Heiress to the House of Gremory, I see your desires are true and your prayers are just from the pits of Hell to the Skies of Heaven I will give you reward for the request to live your dreams and have freedom. But there is a cost to do this though you must live for my sake the sake my dreams, desires, and prayers and in doing so you will be able to achieve your own as well as your freedom." Issei said as he could feel Rias fading. Issei moved his hand from his chest where an egg like stone appeared as it turned into a crystal with a dragon's eye inside it.

"From this moment onward Rias Gremory your life as a Devil has ended, you will live for my sake as part of my Brood, as my Dark Slayer. You are no longer Rias Gremory of the Devil House of Gremory, you are Rias Gremory servant of the houses of Sparda and Eva though the two houses Nephilim offspring. Now part of your Devil blood will vanish from your body ceasing to be and in the exchange your blood will be merged with that of Angels. Now Rias Gremory be reborn as a Nephilim as my Broods Mighty Dark Slayer." Issei said before putting the egg like crystal into Rias's chest as to Issei's joy it was accepted.

All that was left of the egg was the iris as said iris formed into a necklace much like Issei's but of a deeper share of red then Issei's own necklace. Issei sighed in relief as now for the changes to take effect and to do this he had to get her somewhere safe to recover. The School was too far away and the Den wasn't close enough either. Rodin doesn't do stuff like this since he doesn't take sides so the only option left was Issei's own home.

"I'm going to have to hurry, damn why I didn't listen to those lessons when it came to opening portals." Issei cursed as he quickly began running to his home to get Rias injuries tended to while also looking at the parts of her exposed breasts.

(Scene Break Hyoudou residence)

"Wake up or I'll kill you!" Came a mechanical voice. Rias began to stir as her eyes began to focus into vision. Rias could hear what sounded like a chainsaw wielding bitch telling her to wake up or she would kill her. Rias was allowing her eyes to slowly adjust to her surrounding before taking notice to a few things. For starters this wasn't her bedroom far from it the room was completely unknown to her. Rias took sight of the large assortment of porn from American playboy magazines to H-Manga made right here in Japan, but there were also Motorcycle catalogues on the desk which seemed to have a flyer on it for a bar called "Gates to Hell."

Rias looked to her side and saw the chainsaw wearing bitch app of this alarm clock was still going as Rias wanted it to shut up. Rias then reached out torts the clock to silence it. "Wake up or." The girl was cut off as Rias turned off the alarm clock. Rias then began to rise up as the blanket fell to reveal her breasts as she felt the room spin for a minute before her body quickly adjusted to it faster than normal too. Rias looked around before she noticed this room looked to be a boy bedroom of sorts judging by the perverted stuff. Rias then went wide eyed in panic for a minute before throwing off the blankets off her feet and to her relief her nether region was untouched. Rias then began getting up as she was soon off the bed and notice that she was completely nude.

Rias looked around and saw that her clothing was nowhere in this room what so ever. Rias walked around the room a bit before taking notice to the large mirror that acts as a closet door and saw a few changes had happened to her. For starters she was wearing a necklace she never remembered owning before. But she believed she had seen Issei, Murayama, and Katase wearing something similar. Issei more though because both hers and Issei's were in the form of a necklace. Rias then saw her backs reflection on the window as she looked and to her shock there was what looked like a tattoo of wings on her back meeting at a circle of sorts that said circle seemed to act as a place to hold a weapon call her crazy.

Rias looked around the room for something to cover herself up since she doubt anyone will be coming for her. Rias walked over to the bed and took the blanket before wrapping it around her body to cover her decency. Rias then opened the door and to her shock it was unlocked. Rias slowly opened the door with a creek as she saw the house looked freshly cleaned before she walked around with her bare feet making wet taps on the ground and the blanket getting dragged on the floor a bit. Rias looked around upstairs and saw bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small office of sorts. Rias then began going to the stairs seeing that no one was up here before she began to climb the stairs being careful not to arouse suspicion.

Rias memories returned to her as she remembered being summoned by Issei's desire to avenge his mother and brother and become a Harem King before the minute the summoning was complete she was tabbed by a spear of light in the chest no doubt being summoned during a battle. Rias opened the blanket a bit to look at her chest and to her shock she saw no scar or bandages only smooth flawless skin. Rias arrived downstairs and looked outside the window and to her shock she saw her eyes were seeing as well as they do at night right now.

Something had happened to her and Rias didn't know what it was, all she really knew was that something was different be it with herself or this day. Rias soon smelt food cooking as Rias looked and saw a woman cooking something or in this case a pair of woman. One had red flowing hair that's very body spoke of true art. As Rias walked closer she saw that the woman at the stove was a hybrid of Vampire, Devil, and Succubus as she seemed to be in human form which wasn't the most important thing. No it was the fact that she was dressed in nothing but a bath robe that wasn't even closed off which exposed her body to the world as the woman didn't even seem bothered.

"Oh hello Little Miss Gremory glad you can join us." The woman cooking said as Rias licked her lips with how short this woman's bathrobe was. "So would care to partake in breakfast or maybe me?" The woman asked in a flirting attitude as Rias stepped back only to bump into another woman who when Rias turned to her saw she had a divine aura to her.

"Don't mind Nevan she does anything to get people on to her like right now." The woman said as Rias was shocked.

"She has the same name as one of the Bishops of Lord Sparda's Peerage." Rias said as the woman chuckled.

"That's because she is that Bishop." The divine aura woman said as when Rias turned to her to Rias' shock the woman was wearing nothing but an apron silk gloves that went up to her elbows, and silk socks that went up to her thighs.

"And before you ask Nevan had probably snagged your clothing like she did mine, no doubt she did this to test you in some way." The woman said as Rias nodded.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Rias asked as the woman sighed. "I am the Angel Maria I was a part of Eva's Sacred Saints before her demise much like how Nevan was part of Sparda's peerage before his demise." Maria said as she walked around a bit. "Right now Ms. Hyoudou is finishing up your clothing but word to the wise if you think Issei and Nevan are perverts wait till you meet his adopted mother." Maria said as she sat down on a chair at the table trying to keep the apron from being moved up.

"Hey I'm a pervert and proud of it, I just think woman these days shouldn't be afraid to cut loose a bit." Nevan said as she finished making breakfast and began setting it up on the counter.

"And I suppose you want me to serve Breakfast." Maria said with a glared as Nevan smiled widely which caused Maria to sigh. "Alright." Maria said as Nevan smiled and passed by Rias in a flurry of thunder and bats before Rias noticed something. Nevan had taken the blanket.

"Hey give that back!" Rias called as Nevan smiled.

"Sorry we have a no cover policy at this table right now." Nevan said as she used her magic to teleport the blanket Rias used to cover up away.

Rias used her hands to cover her breasts and nether region but Nevan instead removed the bathrobe that was already loosely covering her as Maria served the food as the Angel was blushing. "Oh I thought out little Fallen Angel was used to stuff like this by now." Nevan said as Maria glared.

"I may be considered a traitor like Eva in Heaven but I am still a proud angel." Maria yelled with her face beat red.

"Is that so then why are you so wet?" Nevan said as Maria glared before serving the food. Nevan then smirked before using her hand to pull Maria's apron as Rias was blushing fiercely. Maria's breast though became exposed as Nevan smiled sweetly. "After all lover you know you can't resist me after our first night." Nevan said as Rias quickly realized these two were lovers.

"I will not deny that but we have a guest here." Maria said as Nevan looked to her lover and smiled.

"But we did it in front of Issei, Mura-chan, and Kata-chan all the time this shouldn't be any different." Nevan said as Maria sighed in defeat and went under the table before Rias realized what Nevan had convinced Maria to do. As Nevan ate Maria was well you don't need me to tell you this as Rias ate her breakfast quickly before a new person was heard.

"Sorry about those two Gremory-san they don't get out much so they are stuck here most of the time while the rest of their groups try and do the jobs Sparda and Eva assigned them." Came a new voice as Rias looked to see what looked like a woman in her early 30's but 10 years younger as he looked to the two. "Come on let's eat somewhere else I have your clothing ready for you anyway." The woman said before Rias nodded and took her plate and followed the woman to the sitting room.

(In the Sitting Room)

Rias saw her school uniform waiting for her good as new as Rias used her magic seeing that it wasn't tampered with other then the sewing up the holes on the front and back of them. Rias quickly began getting the cloths and putting them on as the woman sighed.

"I'm sorry about Nevan and Maria they can get very horny in the morning, plus they usually come here to visit during some important times." The woman said as Rias looked to her.

"Ok but who are you?" Rias asked as she wondered how this normal woman could get involved with the supernatural without being recruited or killed.

"I'm Naru Hyoudou you can say I'm Issei's adopted mother after his mother passed away." Naru said as Rias was looking to her.

"So mind explaining to me why I'm in your home ma'am and why you have beings from the other factions in your home without hiding their true selves?" Rias asked as Naru sighed.

"Well they are more here for Issei is parents were dear friends of theirs so I couldn't just turn them away, next thing I know supernatural creatures are coming to my home like it's a bed and breakfast or maybe a hideout for them and by the end of it my home ends up a home for super naturals with nowhere else to go." Naru said as Rias looked to her.

"I can see how that can happen let one in two more will come let those two more come in four more will come until they start crashing at your place." Rias said as Naru smiled.

"Yes but they do pay rent to me and they got me into contact with a Rodin who was able to help me renovate my basement to house all these beings." Naru said as Rias was eating.

"Now any particular reason why I'm here?" Rias asked as she saw the food wasn't spiked so that's a good thing so far.

"Issei brought you in, you were bloody and all I know is that he saved your life though never went into detail as the how." Naru said as Rias looked to her.

'How did he do it then? Light attacks of that severity should have killed me.' Rias thought knowing that something wasn't adding up.

"Well then Rias-san I hope you don't plan on ratting my place out to any of the factions after all much of these beings had nowhere else to go and like I always says everyone and everything deserves a helping hand regardless of what they are." Naru said as Rias looked to her. The woman had helped her so the least she can do is return the favor.

"Don't worry Ms. Hyoudou your secret is safe with me." Rias said as Naru nodded.

"Now then off to school with you, if you want to make it in time to use your schools shower then you better hurry." Naru said as Rias finished her food.

"Thank you ma'am." Rias said as she stood up as she saw her bag waiting for her as well.

(Scene Break Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

"So I heard what you did Issei." Rodin said as he was washing some glasses while Issei ate a Strawberry Sundae.

"Yeah it couldn't be helped but I guess I got a little of both last night, I got a recruit and a hunt." Issei said as he was dressed in his school uniform.

"You do realize what this could result in when certain parties in the Underworld hear what you've done to little Ms. Gremory correct?" Rodin asked as Issei nodded.

"Of course more or less." Issei said calmly as he ate his ice cream.

"I don't think you do, Rias was contracted to marry the third son of the Phenex family, a perverted, arrogant, and savage man named Rizer Phenex. Both he and Rias are some of the last pure blooded Devils down South and the fact that you had done that to Rias it means you won't exactly be well liked by the Phenex family." Rodin said as he grabbed some different types of cups. "At first it was a straight shot for the Phenex family to get the Gremory Families Power of Destruction to add to their Immortal Flame, an offspring of such a union would have possibly been all that would be needed to take on a Nephilim." Rodin said putting one glass with a Phoenix design on it on the table next to one with a Devil design on it. "But then you came in a third party and messed everything up." Rodin said as he added a third glass no doubt to represent Issei. "Now that you've entered the game the Phenex Family or more importantly Rizer Phenex will do everything in his power to take you down to get Rias regardless of your spot as the last known heir to House Sparda." Rodin said as he began moving the cup that represents Rias aside.

"Once he finds out you'll be Rizers top enemy to take down by any means necessary even assassination." Rodin said as Issei chuckled.

"Then let him come after me." Issei said as he ate his Sundae. "Last I heard House Phenex has a bit of a grudge against my old man for his objection to pure blood superiority add the fact that during the Great War he had crippled Hell mainly the Phenex family long story short they are not happy." Issei said as he finished his Sundae.

"I see well word to the wise they might try and trade a Phenex member for Rias no doubt once they find out your immune to holy and Light weapons they'll want to add that power and Sparda's blood to their own." Rodin said as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry if it comes to that, I'll have both Rias, and a new recruit." Issei said as he decided to get to business as usual. "So Rodin tell me is the special order I made before ready?" Issei asked as Rodin smiled and took out a stack of flyers which had a combination seal of House Sparda and House Eva. "Just whipped it up last night I present to you the Nephilim Contracts." Rodin said as Issei looked at the top paper that had words written on it.

"Answers your Prayers and grants your desires." Issei read as it was catchy.

"Yeah though this is just the first in a new line but it should be useful in getting your members to rank up though like any contract it still suffers from the proverbial long way to getting higher ranks." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"So guess the Halo's, Red Orbs, and Crimson Rings all paid off then huh?" Issei asked as Rodin smirked.

"That's right just pass them out to people from any of the factions even humans and once they summon you just do what they ask and get the reward. Of course since you Nephilim can gain power from your parent's origins as well as the humans you have the advantage in this. Just remember I want my cut as well." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Alright." Issei said as Rodin smirked.

"And one last thing don't go giving the Brood Shards out all too just any chick with a rack, with you Nephilim in a tight spot you can't really afford a weak link." Rodin said as Issei finished his Sundae before he began getting up.

"But still I already had the girls set a few things up this morning before everyone woke up you'd be surprised how easy it is to knock out a Devil." Issei said as he began walking away after grabbing his bag no doubt to head to school.

*End OST

(With Rias)

Rias arrived at the school as when she was walking, she saw that the sunlight wasn't affecting her like it used to. She saw she was able to see better in the daylight now and she could also hear other people from miles away. Normally that was available to her during night time but she felt completely energized even in the day. As Rias walked through the gates she could hear her schoolmates talking and gossiping and even talking about her. Some of the stuff she heard though she really wishes she could have it be unheard it because those things made her blush.

Rias saw though she was one of the first students here which means she can run to the clubhouse and get her shower. As Rias walked over she began opening the door already hearing Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko already up. As Rias opened the door a large tub of water landed on her causing her to yell and gasp.

"Gauh!" Rias called catching Akeno's attention.

"Rias are you ok!?" Akeno called out running over to Rias but the minute she touched Rias' web body she yelled in pain as Akeno stepped back like her hands were burning. Sure Akeno got a bit of a kick out of it but this burn she knew it anywhere.

"Akeno what's wrong it's just water." Rias said as she tried to get close to Akeno but Akeno stepped back be it out of fear Rias didn't know.

"Rias that isn't normal water its Holy Water!" Akeno called surprising Rias.

"That can't be right it's not affecting me." Rias said as she tried to make sense of this. "Get out of my way I need to wash this off fast." Rias said before running to her shower to wash off the Holy Water.

(Later after the shower)

Rias had to wash her cloths completely of the Holy Water but she needed to find out how someone got their hands on it and enough of it to drench her in it. Another question was how come she wasn't affected by it. Something didn't add up here and Rias needed an answer to what and how. As Rias looked at her cloths Koneko touched it and when she didn't respond that was all Rias needed to know that her cloths were now Holy Water Free.

Rias then put her clothing on while Akeno and Koneko held the individual clothing before Koneko touched Rias' pocket on her blazer causing the small girl to yelp in pain and drop the blazer causing Rias to go wide eyed.

"Koneko what's wrong?!" Rias asked as Koneko looked at her hand and saw a small burn in the shape of a cross.

"Cross." Koneko said as Rias grabbed the blazer and dug into its pocket where she found to her shock a Holy Cross was there. It should have weakened her on the way to school yet she was completely unaffected by it. What was going on why wasn't her body responding to these things like any normal Devil would.

"Rias what's wrong with you?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias.

"I don't know ever since I woke up everything has been wrong and different." Rias said as she tried to make sense of this. Something wasn't right these two things should have affected her to no end yet it was like her body wasn't even registering a natural threat to it.

"Buchou!" Came Kiba's voice as Rias looked and saw Kiba freaked out.

"We have a problem someone broke into your office!" Kiba said as Rias quickly acted and ran over to her office.

Once Rias arrived at her Office she only saw two differences, for starters she saw that a book was added to her desk next to the one she could not understand before. Rias walked over to the book and opened it trying to figure out what had freaked Kiba out and once she began reading it she knew what was wrong. This Book was a bible of God yet it wasn't affecting her like the Cross and Holy Water should have.

"Everyone something is wrong here my body it seems to have undergone some form of change I can still feel my demonic magic but something was added in exchange for some of my magic." Rias said as her three Peerage members looked to Rias. "I'm going to try something I want all of us to say the G Word one at a time if I see a reaction from each of you we can narrow down what has happened." Rias said before Akeno nodded.

"God." Akeno said moaning a bit as the lightning like feeling went up her spine and hit her brain with a headache.

"That's one." Rias said as Koneko was next.

"God." Koneko said before grasping her head knowing it affected her.

"That's two." Rias said as Kiba nodded knowing this had to be done.

"God." Kiba said as he grasped his head as well at the headache that hit him.

"Now it's my turn." Rias said before taking in a deep breath and speaking. "God." She said as to everyone's surprise Rias didn't respond to herself saying it as they didn't feel any reaction to it. In fact they felt Rias' power boost a little when she said that and saw it had also boosted a little when she had the cross and got drenched in Holy Water.

"Buchou what has happened to you?" Akeno asked as Rias looked at her hands before looking at the stone necklace she had.

"I don't know but I do know of someone who does know." Rias said as she put on her blazer. "Everyone we're taking the day off we're going to the Gates of Hell." Rias said knowing only Rodin can explain this to her and even though it might cost her some of her contracts she needed information as to what was happening to her.

"I'll inform Sona someone had tampered with you Rias and we'll find out." Akeno said as Rias nodded just as Akeno left to find Sona.

"Whoever did this to you Rias seems to be strong in magic if he or she can take away a Devil's weakness to Holy and Light items." Kiba said as Rias nodded.

"I know plus the reason we are going to the Gates of Hell is because that Bible was sent here by Rodin the cross must have been snuck into my uniform at some point and that little prank when I walked in was clearly set up in advance beyond our watch." Rias said as she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Don't worry we'll help you as best we can." Koneko said as they waited for Akeno to return since they would need help if they were about to visit Rodin the Deceiver.

(Scene Break later The Den)

Issei and his two Brood members were in the Den as it looked like a hang out with a pool table, a drum set, a jukebox, and a little sitting area as this place looked to be cleaned recently. The fans up top spun a bit as Issei was at his desk reading a motorcycle magazine admiring the girl posing on them. Katase and Murayama were sitting at the sitting area playing a bit of cards. The girls had called in sick while Issei had family business to take care of so they were in the clear.

"So will Rodin keep his word?" Murayama asked as she took a card.

"Yeah if there's one thing I know about Rodin is that he always keeps his word." Issei said as he turned the page on his magazine.

"You know you could do something other than sit down and be lazy." Katase said as Issei smirked.

"Good things comes to those who wait." Issei said as the girls looked to him. "Plus Rodin will send us word if the Gremory group are on their way here." Issei said as they were here waiting for Rias.

"Alright but if this goes south it's all on you Issei." Katase said knowing Issei was being reckless again.

(Meanwhile later at the Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Fly me to the Moon

The Gremory group walked into the bar and were met with the sound of smooth jazz music. As they walked around a bit they saw Rodin at the bar head and walked over to him. Akeno gave Rodin a glare knowing this man was just an opportunist who will profit off of anything be it human, Angel, Fallen, or even Devil's plus anything between them all claiming that he's just a neutral party. Rias walked up to him to which Rodin already noticed her a mile away.

"Hmm this is a surprise Devil School Kids coming into my bar, so what can I do for you pleasure or something else." Rodin said causing them to get on edge to which Rodin saw. "Hah I'm just playing what do, you want." He asked as Rias spoke.

"This morning my body has been going through changes that might have happened after my attempt to recruit one Issei Hyoudou last night from one of your races." Rias said as Rodin was washing a glass. "What I want to know is that what had happened to me after I was summoned by Issei's desires? All I remember is being stabbed by a light spear and then nothing." Rias said as that last one surprised her Peerage thinking how Rias should be read right now.

"In this world there's a lot of things that goes on, and somethings have always been. There had always been the Angels of Paradiso or Heaven." Rodin began as he put a glass with a heaven Angel design on it on the table. "There had been the Devils of Inferno or Hell." Rodin said as he put another glass in which had a Devil Design to it. "And there had always been this world known by some as Chaos or Earth." Rodin said as he put a glass that looked to be of a neutral standing of Earth. "Devils hated Angels and battled them." Rodin said as he poured a red drink into the red glass. "Angels battled Devils out of divine necessity." Rodin said putting a blue drink into the angel glass. "And humans feared and worshiped these power as they saw fit." Rodin said as he added normal alcohol into the earth glass.

"I fail to see your point." Rias said before Rodin smirked.

"Fallen Angels came into the picture and when they were kicked out of heaven they tried their luck in Hell. While others tried their luck here in Chaos." Rodin said adding the blue drink to the glass made to be Hell and Earth. "Fallen Angels in Hell fell in love with Devils, Devils from many pillars and some even of commoner society which resulted in both the Fallen and Devil eloping and leaving Inferno for Chaos." Rodin said as Rias knew this was the starting point of the Great War.

"The Devils and Fallen Angels now roaming Chaos met others and from many unions of Angel and Fallen Angel a love that crossed rigid boundaries a new race was born to complete the Trinity as it were." Rodin said as he added the Devil Drink and the Angel Drink to the Chaos cup and turned the drink into a new type of martini.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

"And what does this have to do with what has been happening?" Rias asked as she took the drink and saw the little umbrella in it.

"It has everything to do, let's just say this story is part of why and how you were able to survive last night." Rodin said as he smirked. "A friend of mine saved your little ass and he's the reason your alive right now, he and his group were in the area and he saved your life. I know where he is and he wanted you to meet him." Rodin said as he looked. "After all it was because of him that your contracts have been getting stolen." Rodin said using it as incentive to get Rias to seek out Issei.

"Not giving me much of a choice then are you?" Rias said as she drank from the martini taking notice that this must be one of Rodin's original creations. "Alright we'll go check it out but if this is one of your schemes to profit off us I'll bring down upon you the full wrath of the Gremory family." Rias threatened as Rodin nodded.

"Understandable but here you're going to need these." Rodin said before pulling out a long box and a heart shaped box. Rias picked it the bigger box and saw after opening it a Katana was in there that had a dragon's head built into the hilt. Rias then opened the box and saw a set of four guns in the form of derringers as Rias saw each of the guns had either Demonic or Holy Magic in it. Plus the sword seemed to be able to channel her magic through it. "Be careful with those I put a lot of work into them so that makes them one of a kind, so don't break them after all the person who had them made paid quiet the currency for them." Rodin said as Rias looked.

"They are made from an alloy Big Red himself and Ophis would kill to get their hands on so they are hard to come by. But ancient people were able to utilize this alloy during the early days of the Great War when Devils and Angels contracted with humans to utilize both the humans' innate powers and the full strength of the Devils Flames and Gods divine Light." Rodin said as he was clearly arming Rias for a fight.

Rias picked up the sword and to her shock it vanished in her hand before Rias gasped and grabbed her back where the swords form was now etching onto her new tattoo adding to it. Rias then picked up the guns and tried to figure out how she can use four guns.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta 2 OST: Tomorrow is mine

Rodin smirked before Rias body began acting on its own with her new stone glowing before Rias threw two of the guns into the air where they stayed there for some time while Rodin threw a bottle of fine whiskey into the air no doubt to mix it. Rias didn't know what her body was doing or why it was acting on its own but she didn't even try to stop it like some new instincts within her was telling her it was right. Rias picked up the last two guns before looking at them while Rodin shook a martini getting it ready for drinking.

Rias then stood on a stool before sending a spin kick which caught one of the guns against her shoes causing its magic to run through the shoe turning it into a high heel clearly made for combat. Rias then did a hurricane kick catching the other gun causing the same effect with her other shoe before sitting down and admiring her guns for a bit. Rodin was finishing the Martini while Rias was doing this before Rias ended up pointing the gun in her right hand at Rodin who was giving Rias a shot of this Martini no doubt using Supernatural ingredients to see if she would get a buzz.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gate of Hell

Koneko and Akeno gave a round of applause to Rias as the three then held up a sign that gave straight tens points for their Buchou. "What was that?" Rias asked as she didn't expect her body to move like that.

"Hmm probably part of your new status might become more common as time goes on with new weapons." Rodin said as Rias took the shot and downed it.

"Hmm this could be either really good or really bad." Rias said to herself as she didn't know what effects these changes will have on her.

"Alright then now get out of here can't have my business close down when people see minors here." Rodin said before the Peerage nodded and left. Once they were gone Rodin nodded to his familiar who nodded back before vanishing to inform the Brood that the Gremory Peerage was on their way to them.

(Scene Break that evening)

Rias Gremory and her group arrived at the place as it looked like an office building of sorts as it lacked a sign. Outside it though two girls were there as they looked to the two. Rias quickly recognized them as Murayama and Katase from the Kendo club. But this shouldn't be right they should be at school.

"So you guys made it huh?" Katase said as she then turned to Murayama. "Murayama looks like you were right they did notice the changes sooner but I guess Mrs. Hyoudou sneaking a cross into Rias' uniform helped and our dropping a tub of Holy Water and putting a Bible in her office helped as well." Katase said as Murayama smirked at her.

"Wait those were you, but how did you find out we were Devils?!" Akeno called out as Murayama looked.

"We were actually aware for a bit over a year now we just never acted because you didn't try and attack us or get in our way." Murayama said as she continued. "Though we needed to rank up also so we had to steal your contracts and modify them to suit our needs luckily we didn't steal your regulars and did it sparingly on both groups of Devils here looks like you had noticed something was up." Murayama said as Akeno looked.

"Ara, ara maybe I should punish these two naughty girls and make their boss come out." Akeno said as Katase stepped up.

"I wouldn't do that you stand no chance against us." Katase said as Koneko glared.

"We outnumber you with four against two." Koneko said as she was ready to pull out her gloves.

"Actually Neko-chan the numbers are pretty even without our boss stepping in as far as I see it's three on three." Katase said as Murayama continued as Katase words shocked Koneko.

"One of you are on our side and aren't even aware of it." Murayama said as that surprised them as they looked to each other trying to figure it out.

"You won't use word play to turn us against each other bring out your boss now!" Rias said as she wasn't going to allow these girls to mess with her peerages mind.

"Well it doesn't matter we're only here to make sure your peerage stays out here, our Brood King wants to see you Rias Gremory." Murayama said as Rias glared.

"And why is that?" Rias asked as she could smell a trap.

"Simple he wants it to be one on one and that he needs to see something." Katase said as Murayama spoke.

"If they try and get in without our ok the boss says that we can kick their asses till they decide to stay put." Katase said as to Rias' shocked angelic grieves appeared on Katase's feet while Demonic gauntlets appeared on her arms both of which seemed to be from tattoo like birthmarks.

Murayama summoned Alastor on her back and Blade Barrel at her hip showing that if the Peerage attacks them to get in they won't stand a chance against those capable of utilizing Angelic and Demonic weapons. "Everyone stay here." Rias said as the Peerage was shocked.

"Good choice." Murayama said as Rias looked to her peerage. "If anything happens if they attack you then run and tell my brother as to what happened, if you hear fighting inside then get away." Rias said before walking forward.

Of course Rias's Peerage wasn't going to let that order of running and leaving her for dead be registered in their minds so if anything happened they were acting regardless of impossible odds. Rias walked to the two Kendo Club girls before they stepped aside to let Rias in. Rias walked into the place prepared for whatever she was about to be faced with knowing full well she needed to be ready for anything.

(Inside)

Rias walked in to see this place might pass as a man cave equivalent to her own office. But what really caught Rias' attention was the man sitting at the desk with his feet on said desk reading a magazine. Rias instantly recognized him as Issei as the boy looked at her.

"Hey Rias glad you can arrive." Issei said as he threw the magazine in a pile with the other ones that were already read.

"Issei where's the guy I was supposed to meet?" Rias asked as Issei got his feet down and smirked.

"You're looking at him." Issei said as he spread his arms out.

"So you were the one who changed my body." Rias said as Issei stood up and walked around his desk till he was in the front.

"That's right." Issei said as Rias got angry.

"And what did you do to my body though I am grateful for the new immunity to Angelic base attacks pieces aren't adding up, why hunt strays and why steal our contracts." Rias demanded as Issei seemed to have been looking at something on his desk paying Rias no mind.

"Think fast!" Issei called out throwing a part of Aquila at Rias who saw it was a Holy Weapon but Rias still caught it with ease. "Nice reflexes." Issei said as Rias threw Aquila which returned to Issei's hand. "Now noticed something Rias." Issei asked as Rias looked to Issei.

"Other than the major changes nothing." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"Ok then I'll be blunt during the Great War a race went extinct because heaven and Hell wouldn't get passed their arrogance and pride and made a short truce to wipe out that race just as they finished creating there Nephilim Brood System." Issei said as Rias was getting the picture of it. "The Nephilim Brood System was to allow any of the other races to be converted into Nephilim by means of Reincarnation much like the Devil's Evil Piece system. So when you got stabbed and were at deaths doorstep I revived you as a Devil though I didn't think pure blood Devils with a King piece could be reincarnated." Issei said as Rias was surprised yet livid.

"Basically your my servant now by Broods equivalent to a Queen my Broods Dark Slayer." Issei said as that made Rias Livid.

"And what gave you the right to reincarnate me as your servant!" Rias demanded as Issei chuckled at the new Nephilim.

"And what gives Angels and Devils the right to reincarnate humans against their will upon death." Issei said as he contradicted Rias.

"We have our reasons ever since the cease fire our numbers have been crippled that we had no choice." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Then by that logic my race has more of a claim then you do because we are practically extinct if we don't use the Nephilim Brood System because other than me there is only one possible Brood Alpha left so in other words your argument is irrelevant." Issei said as Rias did not know that.

The pieces began falling into place the reason they had been stealing contracts was to help the two members rank up fast same could be said for hunting strays. It would make sense as to why they would do this, a race on the edge of extinction after a possible revival would be desperate and couldn't afford any tries for blood purity when their wasn't enough for it. Basically as far as she saw it Issei and the Nephilim here were the victims. But her duty as her Peerage's King and the leader of the Gremory Turf in Kouh City comes first and even though Issei was her new "master," she can't reject her origins or her duty as a Devil.

"Then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave this territory or cease all activity here." Rias said as Issei laughed a bit.

"Actually I was meaning to talk to you about that since a special order I requested from Rodin was finished meaning I won't have to steal from you guys anymore… but I won't leave or cease my activity in fact I might have a bit of a proposition for you but it depends on how this turns out." Issei said as he flicked his coat a bit to grab a certain friend.

"How what turns out?" Rias asked as her new instincts began acting up.

"THIS!" Issei called before pulling Ivory from his person and firing it at her causing Rias to jump out of the way and take cover. "Regardless of if you win or lose the battle will determine if I will make this proposition with you." Issei said before Rias pulled out her new guns which had Elven Night written in exquisite European calligraphy on its barrels as the Devil Guns had the world's Alpha and Omega on it while the Angel Guns had King and Queen on it and began firing at Issei who pulled out Ebony and fired back before getting to cover.

"I guess this party has just got crazy!" Issei called as he saw his Juke Box and knew what this party needed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me wow over 16,000 words believe it or not I had actually intended for this chapter to be shorter but the words and ideas just came flowing out. Plus with a total of 31 pages I have to admit I impressed myself with this solo work. Anyway if you haven't already been able to tell Nevan was part of Sparda's peerage and a few other well-known Arms Devils will be a part of said peerage as well as some well-known Devils from Bayonetta. Now then hope to see you all next chapter and like always the Party Must Go On so leave behind a review.

Next time Mission 3: New Contracts Twilight Healing


	3. Mission 3 New Life Same Job

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me and I bet with last chapter's cliffhanger I bet you are all looking forward to an epic badass fight. Well don't worry it will happen after all it's the opening scene for this chapter. Anyway prepare yourselves for this will be an epic battle… hopefully if not then you all have the right to let me know of ways I can improve this battle. Anyway everyone leave a review.

(Start The Den Issei vs Rias)

Rias was stalking torts Issei's hiding spot as she pointed the guns at him. She knew Issei was cornered before out of the spot Issei jumped out and began firing at Rias. Rias allowed her new instincts to guide her as Rias utilized all four of her guns knowing if a combo of Heaven and Hell took down the Nephilim before then she would need it to make it out of this in one piece.

Issei back flipped away before he arrived at his jukebox and turned to it with a smirk on his face. "This party just got crazy let's rock!" Issei said as he pointed his finger to the sky. Issei then pressed the button but the Jukebox would not start to which is caused Rias to sweat drop to that.

Issei pressed it again as he looked to Rias with a sheepish smile before, he karate chopped the machine causing it to start.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Seven Hells Office Battle

As the music started Issei tapped his foot on the ground as this was his jam. Issei then turned around with Ebony and Ivory drawn as he began firing at Rias. Rias of course dodged the bullets and returned fire regardless of her lack of gun skills.

Issei spun around and shot at Rias but Rias jumped away while shooting the bullets from her four Guns using her magic to pull the trigger on the ones on her feet. Issei then charged at Rias spinning on his feet avoiding any gunfire as Rias charged as well before the two began a fist fight mixed with a sword fight trying to shoot each other in the face.

It was a miracle that neither of them had run out of ammo yet no doubt their guns being enchanted with infinite bullets. Rias and Issei then pointed one of their guns at the others face before shooting. Rias was knocked back as she reached for her forehead and to her amazement the bullet didn't pierce her skull. She looked to Issei and to her shock he had caught the bullet with his teeth before spitting put said bullet as Issei smirked.

"Come on babe is that the best you got?" Issei taunted as Rias glared at him not allowing his taunts to get to her. She knew his battle style from reports, taunt his opponent to anger them into making a stupid and rash decision one of the most basic but well known and effective tactics.

Rias then grabbed her sword before taking a battle stance as she quickly charged her Devil Magic of Destruction into it taking notice that her movement was slower a bit before slashing upward at Issei sending him skyward and through the roof and into the sky.

Rias chased after him as she kicked him skyward through the final roof as now they were both in the sky where her Peerage and Issei's Brood were watching.

(On the ground)

"Buchou/Rias!" Came Rias' peerage as they saw Rias fighting Issei after they heard sounds of a struggle and gunfire. They were about to try and help her before Issei's Brood mates stood in their way and grounding them from flying.

"Sorry you can't interfere." Murayama said as she shouldered Alastor.

"Naughty, Naughty little Rias that's no way to treat your new master as his Dark Slayer after he went through the trouble of reviving you." Katase said as she looked to the battle. "Murayama you handle the Knight and Queen your Doppelganger ability should help you deal with the strongest member of Rias' peerage I'll handle the Kitty Rook." Katase said as Murayama nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." The Sword wielder said as she took her battle stance.

"We need to power on through them." Akeno said taking command but when Murayama held Alastor in both hands her shadow began to move before a second Murayama appeared as Akeno cursed.

Katase then charged at Koneko with a kick from her Pegus as the angelic power it had caused Koneko to block it for a minute and jump back to avoid lasting damage.

"Koneko!" Kiba called before the blond haired young man had to block an attack from Murayama's Alastor with his sword birth Sacred Gear.

"Pay attention here Kiba-kun after all you are a Prince of Kouh Academy." Murayama said as he gritted his teeth.

(Back with Issei vs Rias)

Rias with her legs pointed at Issei fired at him with her leg guns before she spread her legs once close enough and wrapped her legs around Issei from the front. The two then ended up trading bullet shots as they shot at each other while using their guns to deflect their aim and keep shooting at each other.

The two were then forced to separate to which Issei landed on a building top. Rias then switched back to Elven Night before she began firing at Issei while charging her Power of Destruction into her guns and fired at Issei.

Issei fired back while also avoiding Rias' bullet as he could clearly see Rias was following her new base instincts as a Nephilim for using her preexisting abilities from before her reincarnation. Issei dodged the attack as when the Bullets hit the exploded as Issei fired at her but then Issei switched to Rebellion before slashing away the bullets to deflect them knowing if he cut through them they will explode.

Issei then switched to the Ophion Demon Pull and latched onto Rias before pulling and slamming her down on the ground. Issei then pulled Rias torts him before using Eryx to punch her away causing her harm as she rolled on the ground. Rias got back on her feet as she was feeling something different her heart was pumping, her blood flowing, and even her mind was racing as this was beyond the instincts she had been using since the fight started. No this was entirely different something almost euphoric at the moment she actually feels alive.

Rias then charged at Issei who had Rebellion back out as the two then began trading sword strikes. Rias wasn't a master sword wielder Hell she relied more on her magic then physical combat but the way she was moving letting these new combat instincts guide her she could almost say she was enjoying herself. Rias saw her peerage was fighting Issei's Brood as Rias saw that Murayama seemed to have a doppelganger ability. Though Rias couldn't focus on the fight her Peerage was in as right now she had to focus on taking down Issei.

The two then clashed blades as it became a struggle for power as Issei smirked at Rias like he was already going to win before he pushed Rias away. Issei then held his sword back before charging forward as Rias blocked the attack but just barely but Issei wasn't done as he began stabbing continuously at Rias doing damage to her while he was at it. Rias cursed herself as luckily with her new healing factor the injuries healed like nothing but her clothing wasn't as lucky as they now had holes in them once more.

"Come on babe channel those new Angelic powers of yours after what happened with the cross, bible, and Holy Water today don't tell me you're still afraid to use it." Issei said with a smirk as he shouldered Rebellion. "Unless you're afraid of how it would affect you being as you were a Devil until last night." Issei taunted as he looked to Rias.

"Shut up!" Rias roared as she would use the advantages her new powers granted her to defeat Issei and if not at least tire him out so she and her peerage has a chance to escape.

"Maybe you don't realize what Angels derive their powers from. See if Devil's derive their power from human sin and desires then by that logic for angels they would derive their power from human inner perfections and prayers." Issei said as he held Rebellion on his back. "Like so." Issei said just as he transformed Rebellion into its angelic scythe mode Osiris.

Issei then charged at Rias before jumping up into the air before extending Osiris to force Rias up before he began spinning the scythe like a buzz saw as Rias tried to avoid it but she gained a deep gash on her blouse exposing her breasts as the scythe had cut the strap to her bra leaving her in her new heels, and her torn up skirt. "Man those are some killer fun bags." Issei taunted as Rias glared at Issei which Issei caught the anger in them. "Oh come on babe no need to get angry getting angry won't help you connect with your new angelic heritage." Issei said as he held Osiris in his hands.

Rias still hesitated as she glared at Issei knowing that she had the power but something inside was keeping her from using it. And by the looks of things Issei seemed to be holding back and fighting with just enough strength so he doesn't end up killing her or getting himself killed. "I can't access it ok!" Rias called as this battle was starting to look more like training than anything else.

"Yes you can!" Issei yelled as he looked to Rias. "The minute you became a Nephilim the strength of an Angel is no longer restricted only to an Angel, you know have heaven and God's light at your side yet you keep rejecting it out of fear from what you once were." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "As a Nephilim you have the power to use God's light you just have to have the prayer to summon it!" Issei called as Rias was still unsure which was new since she had never been unsure of anything before. "If you didn't have any prayers then you wouldn't have been able to revive as a Nephilim so easily!" Issei called as he pointed at Rias with Osiris.

"Just pray and hope for the power to answer to you and it will since with that Angel Blood in you Heaven's light is on your side!" Issei called as he was ready for round 2.

'Why is he giving me the means to defeat him?' Rias asked as she looked to Issei. 'He's planning something that cocky attitude of his is just a means for him to keep me on my toes since his skills allows him to properly boast.' Rias thought as she also took notice to his strategy. 'Alright Issei Hyoudou then I will see what you are planning I suppose I will be the first Gremory to request the use of Angelic Powers from God.' Rias thought still getting used to the lack of shock going through her when saying that word.

*End OST

Rias closed her eyes and did what she had seen humans do in those movies and well prayed. She focused before she opened her eyes and saw her newest amulet was glowing as it now had the red glow instead of a dull red as Rias was wondering what it meant. "Well babe looks like you tapped into your Angelic power." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "That amulet you have there each one of our kind has one, it appears before us upon birth and allows us to access our full power." Issei said as he reverted his weapon to Rebellion. "Now then let's pull off the kid gloves a little alright." Issei said as he held Rebellion at the ready.

"Yes lets." Rias said as she pulled her Katana and the blade began to glow blue showing it had Angelic power in it now.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OP: D.M.C

Issei charged at Rias with Stinger as Rias also returned the charge herself by channeling her angelic powers for added speed and her power of destruction for added power. But to her amazement Issei had met her sword head on as the blade collided creating a burst of power. Rias already preexisting power from when she was pure blood Devil was already great being a Gremory and the Ruin Princess but upon her transformation into a Nephilim her new Angelic powers had to shoot way up to even out her new duel existence. The two Nephilim began trying to use both there aura and strength to try and overpower their opponent as any supernatural being within a close enough proximity could sense it as well as magic sensitive individuals as Rias and Issei allowed the wind to blow their hair and cloths.

Issei's eyes were glowing red as Rias's eyes returned with the same glow as the two roared at each other. The power between them built up as Issei and Rias's amulets resonated do to the fact that the two Nephilim were drawing great power from their own bodies.

(With the Peerage)

Rias's Peerage were exhausted as Murayama had to call off her Doppelganger to hold her reserves for power. But luckily they came out on top and now they can make sure they stay out of Issei's little test for Rias.

"Rias!" Akeno called shock to see that Rias was channeling Angelic powers as it finally sunk in for them.

"Pervert." Koneko said as Kiba and Akeno looked to where Koneko was looking and saw Issei giving off similar power as it occurred to them.

"Wait so Issei reincarnated Rias?!" Akeno called as she looked and smirked. "Fufufu such a naughty boy stealing our Buchou away but with all that power he had and by the way he had taken out those strays judging by the corpses I wouldn't mind being a masochist for him." Akeno said with a smirk as Murayama and Katase looked at each other confused.

"Does that mean she's a Dominatrix?" Katase said as Murayama looked.

"I… don't want to know." Murayama said as that question was probably better if left unanswered. After all if she got her answered she was afraid that she would be the target of a Dominatrix.

"Agreed." Katase said as she knew when you avoid such a person.

(Back with Issei and Rias)

The two were still having their test of wills, strength, and power as the power seemed to equal. But Issei gained a smirk as he then summoned Ddraig as Rias was wide eyed recognizing the Sacred Gear.

 **"** **BOOST!"**

Once Issei's power was doubled Issei had the advantage he was saving as soon the power exploded wrecking the roof as smoke was in the air. The Brood Members and the Peerage arrived at the roof trying to find their respected leaders as the smoke was thick. But once the smoke cleared they were shocked to see that Issei had his sword Rebellion at Rias' neck as the peerage was shocked.

Rias glared at Issei as she knew she was at a disadvantage no matter how she looked at it. Issei had the Welsh Dragon on his side as well as powers from both heaven and hell. Long story short Issei can win this fight in no time. Rias was going to face her death with honor at least before Issei smirked and raised his sword upward seemingly about to end it.

"Rias/Buchou!" Came the peerage but to everyone's shock even Rias, Issei had put Rebellion back on his back where it vanished into the seal that held it. Rias then reached out his hand for Rias to take it as she was hesitant about it at first.

"Seems I made a good call recruiting you Rias Gremory." Issei said as Rias was shocked.

"Wait what?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"I never intended to kill you, in fact the only reason I had revived you at the time was because you just happened to have been summoned by accident at the worst possible time which resulted in the Spear of Light stabbing into you." Issei said as Rias was shocked as was her peerage.

"I'll be blunt Rias my name to the human world is Issei Dante Hyoudou even though a lot of people seem to call me Dante, but my real name in the Underworld is Issei Dante Sparda and in Paradiso I'm Issei Dante Eva basically I'm the son of two legendary beings from the great war and most of all I am your master." Issei said as he looked at Rias.

Rias looked at Issei's hand debating if she should take the hand or not. This Nephilim had saved her life by means of reincarnating her and had helped her recover and awaken her powers all in the span of one day. More so is that this guy was the heir to House Sparda which means he has the right to take his inheritance as the head of House Sparda. If she played her cards right she can get Issei to free her of her contract with Rizer but thanks to this reincarnation she might be considered a low class Nephilim which personally she was ok with since it allowed her time to work and develop her new abilities.

Rias began to reach out her hand to take Issei's as she hesitated a bit wondering if she should take his hand or not. She knew that Issei may be her best shot at not being forced into a marriage with a horrible man who would just use her as nothing more than a trophy wife. Plus it might even be made worse since if she is correct any resulting children she would have would in turn inherit the immunity to holy and light magic as well as her power of destruction and the Phenex Immortal Flame. That was basically asking for all types of trouble but she remembered that she had to factor in that Rizer and the Phenex family were pureblood supporters thus they wouldn't dare have their precious blood mix with an Angels.

As far as Rias saw her best and only shot at her freedom is for her and her peerage to join up with Issei and his brood and since Rias is already the Dark Slayer of Issei's Brood no one can come near her without his ok. Rias then took his hand sealing there pact as everyone was shocked to see this, well except for Murayama and Katase. "Alright Rias Gremory King of your Peerage and Dark Slayer of my brood I look forward to working alongside you both with requests and hunts." Issei said as it was a known fact Issei hunts Strays from any of the Trinity.

"Welcome to the brood Rias." Murayama said as she walked over to Rias.

"Well idiot alpha give her something to cover up!" Katase yelled as Issei noticed she was without her top.

"Alright." Issei said calmly before passing Rias his coat as Rias was shocked to see the coat was being used to cover herself up. "Come on some clothing should be inside that survived the fight we can get you some clothing and then head over to my house." Issei said calmly as Rias was confused as was the peerage.

"How come?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Easy if we're going to go to school together tomorrow we're going there in style." Issei said as Murayama and Katase were physically shocked.

"You don't mean THAT, do you?" Murayama asked as she knew what Issei was walking about.

"Yes I mean THAT!" Issei said as he knew his baby was itching for a chance to stretch her legs.

Rias was completely lost as to what it was as she wondered what this special item can be.

(Scene Break the Next Morning Kouh Academy)

The students were carrying out there morning as normal at least as normal as they can get before Issei arrives and raises Hell. The Kendo club were hunting the perverted duo Issei had all but given to them on a silver platter in exchange for a whole month without their Bras and panties. Said perverts were hiding out hoping to get a shot of the girl's bare bottoms that lack the panties Issei had taken in there last spar. As the boys hid they knew they were screwed no matter what because if they don't find them then Issei will and snitch on them before leaving them for dead.

That was when a load roar of a machine was heard as everyone's sight was to the school gate. There to their shock were two students in Kouh Academy uniforms arriving at the school as both were wearing helmets. One male who was the driver and one female who was riding behind the driver holding on to his waist. People caught the sight of her red locks coming out of the helmet as everyone knew in an instant that was Rias. The rider though reached for his helmet and removed the helmet to reveal none other than Issei Dante Hyoudou as everyone was wide eyed.

But what really shocked them was his passenger taking off her helmet and revealing Rias as all the guys and girls were wide eyed as the rumor mill had already started turning.

"No way! I thought Hyoudou was a pervert. Now he's a bad boy also?!"

"I didn't know Rias-sempai was into delinquents." Came a girl with anime tears in her eyes as Issei parked his motorcycle and left the helmets there.

The two then began making their way through the crowed of students as they looked at the two who they thought was a couple now.

"Hyoudou and Rias-sempai when did it happen?!"

"Did Issei pay her or did he do her homework or was it the other way around?!"

"What is it about men with white hair riding motorcycles that make them so sexy?"

Everyone was shocked as in many of their minds this shouldn't be possible. Issei was a pervert yes and honorable one who can control his libido and his lust but still a pervert. It didn't help that he had a knack for getting into trouble like a delinquent, but also he was noble and came to the aid of others mainly woman. Long story short Issei was someone who got on everyone's good side, everyone's bad side, and just confused the hell out of everyone with his antics.

As the two made it to the school building that was the moment they decided to part ways. "Alright I think this is far enough Dante I'll send someone to fetch you after class and I may be in your peerage but this is still Gremory turf so I am in command right now so don't cause any more mischief then you already have and please don't come running to the Club House like a maniac, I'll send some others to pick up Katase and Murayama as well so don't worry." Rias said but before she could walk away Issei grabbed her hand causing her to blush a bit before looking to him.

"A few things you should know, one it's a Brood not a Peerage, two you may be your peerages king but you're the equivalent to a Queen in my Brood, and three don't start giving me orders until you have experience under you belt." Issei said before he let go of Rias hand.

Rias began walking away as Issei smirked a bit. It wasn't his arrogant smirk but his playful smirk knowing that Rias was probably used to being in charge so being practically demoted to Nephilim equivalent to a commoner was probably a hit to her pride. Or maybe she is looking forward to her new life as a Nephilim. Personally Issei couldn't tell after all woman were confusing when they wanted to be. Issei then raised his hand up and stopped a fist dead in its tracks before he pulled the person in and punched him in the face as Issei looked and saw his friend Matsuda.

"Oh Matsuda didn't see you there." Issei said as Matsuda was holding his bruised face in pain who said punched person was on the ground. "So is this about coming to school with Rias or are you guys still sore about the endless beating you got from the Kendo Club?" Issei asked as he looked to Matsuda and Motohama.

"I would like to say both but I'm still sore from the Kendo Club!" Matsuda yelled as Motohama then spoke.

"Calm down Matsuda we'll get even with Dante here once we clear up some things about him and Rias." Motohama said as he then looked to Issei. "Now spill what's the deal with you and Rias!" Motohama called as Issei smirked.

"Yeah are you banging her or what?!" Motohama called as Issei smirked to himself as these guys just made it to easy.

"Well if you must know I had recently saved Rias's life from a possible mugging that would have become a murder." Issei said as the boys were shocked. "She was so grateful to me but at the same time to afraid to go home fearing someone else may attack her so I brought her over to my home to stay the night and one thing lead to another and I got double D." Issei said as he knew that wasn't true but not only would this raise his street cred but it would also get the two perverts into shock.

"What's your secret?!" Matsuda demanded as Issei smirked.

"Hmm if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." Issei said as he looked at his friends. "Plus my secret also involves the only way to get a true harem but I can tell you where I hid my secret." Issei said as this was becoming too easy. "I hid it with my secret stash of pot next to the pills that gives a man the greatest of all dicks, under the porn stash, in the park at an unmarked rock in the tall grass buried under said mark… good luck." Issei said as the guys were shocked that Issei just told them how to get it.

"Issei we are sorry." Matsuda said before they quickly saw a kendo club girl before they ran just as the Kendo club noticed them and chased after them. Issei of course used his phone which he discreetly had in his hand and with proper timing took a picture without the girls noticing. Plus their skirt would come up as they ran every now and again so long story short Issei got the shot.

Issei looked at his cell and smiled as he caught sight of the girl's lower ally. "Looks like she doesn't shave down there." Issei smirked before deleting the picture. It would be better that way anyway but if they find out it won't be long till they start coming after him, not like they can harm him physically. Issei then began heading to class as he had to avoid being late… plus no doubt Rodin had dropped off the Nephilim Contracts at Rias' little club house so there was that as well.

(With Rias second floor)

Rias looked down to where Issei had talked to his friends and had begun sending them on a wild goose chase. Rias could understand that if they had to choose which pervert to hang out with it would be Issei because the guy knows limits and reigns in the other perverts. Plus with that display outside no doubt girls will practically be drawn to him.

"Odd I thought you would have recruited him by now." Came a familiar voice as Rias looked and saw Sona Sitri there who was a girl with pink eyes, red glasses, and black hair.

"Sona." Rias greeted before returning her gaze to Issei. "Yes normally you would be right that boy carries a powerful sacred gear within him as well as the blood of a powerful house." Rias said as she looked to Issei.

"A powerful house you say, if that is so then how come he had not received his own peerage?" Sona asked as Rias smirked a bit.

"He has a type of peerage unique only to himself for his father may be from a noble house but his mother on the other hand, her blood prevents his body from accepting Evil Pieces." Rias said as she looked at him.

"So then why bring him into the fold then?" Sona asked as Rias smiled a bit to herself.

"He may be my only chance to get out of my engagement to Rizer and plus certain events kind of left us in a bit of an irreversible situation." Rias said in a tone stating she won't go into depth of it.

"I see then well be sure he doesn't cause any more trouble my Peerage is still trying to pick up the slack from his little excursions of stealing our contracts." Sona said as Rias smiled.

"No promises there." Rias said before Sona nodded and walked away.

(Later at Class)

Issei was sitting in class reading his textbook… or at least that what he wants people to think. In truth he had begun reading a catalog for coupons for a Pizza place nearby. "Hmm that can be useful." Issei said as it was only an added bonus that the pizza was being shown off by a hot girl some looked to be foreign, some looked to be Gonguru's, others just looked to be a Japanese schoolgirl.

As Issei read his magazine he soon heard swooning from outside the classroom door as he spared it a glance and saw Kiba there no doubt he was the guy sent to fetch him. Which means Koneko would probably be sent to Katase while Akeno would be sent to fetch Murayama.

"Hello ladies you are all looking as lovely as ever." Kiba said kindly as the girls swooned as they began talking to Kiba and asking for a date from him.

Issei chuckled and went back to reading not really caring because well he didn't need any rumors from the Yaoi obsessed students in the school… damn fangirls. Anyway Issei just kept reading before Kiba walked over to him as Issei saw the guy next to him. "Ah there you are." Kiba greeted as Issei looked to him and growled under his breath.

"Yeah this is my desk something you need?" Issei asked as Kiba kept that smile of his up.

"I'm here on an errand for Rias Gremory it seems that my friends don't have to go far then since it appears you share the same classroom with the other two people we're supposed to fetch." Kiba said as Murayama and Katase looked shocked before smiling and nodding.

"Alright." Issei said as he stood up and grabbed his books and his bags. "Lead the way Kiba." Issei said surprising the students.

"No Kiba don't take him he's a pervert and delinquent!" Came a girl before another hit her. "Ow what was that for!?" She yelled as the second girl looked.

"Simple why stop them when we can have a Yaoi Manga before our eyes." Came a girl as when the class of girls heard that they instantly began picturing Issei and Kiba in compromising situations which Issei glared at Kiba. "Hey Kiba next time you come to fetch me be sure your fan club isn't around otherwise I'm shooting your ass." Issei said as the girls were deep into their day dream while Issei's two brood members were trying to drown the image from their heads.

"Noted." Kiba said as he saw the error of his judgment.

(Scene Break that afternoon Old School Building)

Issei and his brood plus one arrived at the old school building as Issei saw a box at the front door as he picked it up and smirked as to what was inside it. Issei then carried the box inside the building no doubt it was meant for the Brood since it had Rodin seal on the box.

The four soon arrived at the main room which had candles lighting the already dark room while nearby Koneko was sitting on the couch eating chocolate. "Wow small crowd." Issei joked as Koneko looked at him giving him a glare. "Hey don't give me that look neko-chan I wasn't the one stalking me for the past month." Issei said as Koneko was shocked before going back to her food in silence.

Issei walked over to the table and dropped the box onto the table before sitting on the couch and plopping his feet on the table. "So the Occult Research Clubs little mascot Koneko like chocolate and here I thought Cats couldn't eat chocolate." Issei joked as Koneko sent Issei a glare which Issei returned with a playful smirk.

"Shut up." Koneko said as being as she is a rook and Issei is a Nephilim equivalent to a King she wasn't going to let him talk down on her.

"Anyway joking aside any Strawberry Sundae's here if not we should order a pizza I'm starving." Issei said as Murayama then spoke.

"Hey Issei not to ruin your Pizza fantasy but I think there's a shower in here." Murayama said as Issei followed where his Swordmaster was pointing and to Issei's delight he saw a shower curtain.

"Wait shower curtain, plus sound of running water, plus missing two female members… oh sweet Zombie Jesus JACKPOT!" Issei called out as he stood up to cheer.

"Pervert." The girls thought as the brood members wondered how they got roped in with Issei.

(In The Shower)

Rias was enjoying her shower since she didn't get to take one before leaving Issei's home this morning since he wanted to make an entrance. That and both Nevan and Maria were still there so she wanted to get away from them since if her information was accurate than those two were members of Sparda's Peerage and Eva's Brave Saints respectively.

"Rias your cloths are all set out for you." Came the voice of Akeno as Rias smiled.

"Oh thank you Akeno." Rias said as she began to finish up her shower.

(Back Outside the Shower)

As everyone finished up there Shower Issei quickly saw Akeno come out as he gave her a look. Issei saw she was hiding something and most of all she was like a combo of him and the girls of his Brood which was weird. Something didn't add up with Akeno and Issei had to find out especially since it might involve the Nephilim as a whole. Issei decided to return to it later though since the box on the table is among the current priorities at the moment.

But of course Akeno saw Issei as she smiled at him and the two girls with him. "Oh hello there I didn't realize we had company." Akeno said as Issei looked at her and could tell that with the look she was giving him Akeno wasn't too happy about what he did to Rias both before and during the confrontation yesterday.

"Don't worry Akeno-sempai we just got here not too long ago." Murayama said as she looked to one of the great ladies of Kouh.

"Yeah plus Kiba here had started a Yaoi rumor so you can expect me to shoot his ass if he ends up making a false confirmation of it." Issei said as he didn't need crazy fangirls in his business.

That was when the shower curtain opened as Rias looked inside. "Oh it seems everyone is here now." Rias said as Issei waved as everyone nodded. "Sorry about that I didn't get to take a shower before we left Issei so I ended up taking my shower here." Rias said as she came out dressed in her school uniform.

"No worries babe if anything you gave me future opportunities to sneak a peek." Issei said with a smirk before Murayama smacked him upside the head.

"Well then shall we get down to business?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"Yeah let's want to hit the pizza parlor before it closes." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Now then for starters you have reincarnated me as a Nephilim so I assume you know what these Brood Shards are then?" Rias asked as Issei waved at her with a bored expression.

"Nope the Nephilim were extinct at least until I was born and since I came from two noble houses and was among the only Nephilim in existence I ended up getting my Brood Shards though I had to get them from Rodin who seems to have had them lying around." Issei said as Rias got that.

"So you took a shot in the dark to revive me and might have gotten lucky." Rias said as Issei looked.

"Don't look to surprised don't you Devils do the same thing when you see a human you want in your peerage but the human dies before he can be given the option?" Issei asked as Katase stifled a laugh. "But now then unless you have any other stupid questions can you tell me why you called me and our Brood in." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"I wish for you to join the Occult Research Club." Rias said as Issei smirked before he got up for a bit and walked to the end of the table.

"So you want me in huh? Well I would normally do that for a price range but I already know how I can profit off of this." Issei said as he Rias looked.

"Oh and how so?" Akeno asked before Issei pulled out Ebony and fired at the box opening it without destroying its contents which were the Nephilim contracts Rodin had shown Issei the other day.

"With those, see you probably already know we had been stealing your contracts well we also pocketed a few so we can make those bad boys did the same with the local angels so long story short those contracts were born." Issei said as Akeno picked one up and felt a slight burn from it, not a painful one just the kind when someone takes a shower and the water is too hot but still manageable.

"Oh so you want to try and promote your brood then?" Akeno asked as Issei looked at her and smirk.

"Nice try little miss Akeno you may be a bit of a dominatrix and sadist but I've had to deal with two members of my father's peerage and their fetishes and trust me when I say you got nothing on them." Issei said with a smirk as Rias looked.

"And who might these two girls be that can give me a run for my money?" Akeno asked as Rias was wide eyed.

"Oh just one of my father's Bishops Nevan and his Queen Madama Butterfly." Issei said as Akeno knew she had heard those names somewhere before but the question is where.

"Anyway why did you bring these here anyway?" Rias asked as Issei walked over to the sofa before sitting down and plopping his feet onto it.

"Simple like your Queen said I want to promote my brood into high ranking Nephilim and to do that they need to increase their power through Prayer and Desires or battles. That is why Rodin had made these for me." Issei said as he relaxed.

"Can't you just give them high ranks now?" Rias asked as Issei sighed.

"It's not that simple yes I reincarnated them but the problem is that if any Nephilim haters comes hunting them down and I give them high ranks and their own Brood Shards then they wouldn't have a chance to make a brood or if they do make a brood the brood members might see they are stronger and try and usurp them creating a Stray Nephilim which no one in the entire world wants to deal with." Issei said as Rias saw the logic there.

"Not wrong." Koneko said as she saw the problem herself.

"Exactly until I'm sure they are strong enough to handle it I can't just give them the Brood Shards on a silver platter." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Alright then well since our explanations our out of the way I would like to welcome you three to the Occult Research Club." Rias said as Murayama and Katase nodded.

"Thank you Rias-sempai." They said as Issei waved his hand in a bored sort of way.

"Well then Rias Gremory servant of House Sparda and House Eva I would like to welcome you to my Brood then." Issei said before his wings showed as one was an angel wings and the other was a demon wing as the same appeared on his brood members backs as well as Rias's surprising her.

"Nice Wings Buchou." Akeno said as she admired Rias' new wings.

"If a halo appears I'm going to be pissed." Rias said as she didn't need the Halo added.

"Don't worry, probably won't show up anytime, soon." Issei said calmly as he sat relaxed. Once the wings were retracted everyone

"Ok then your first jobs is to pass out these Devil Summoning contracts." Rias said before Issei spoke.

"Sorry you may be in charge of your peerage but you're still going to have to give in your fare share for the brood. So while Murayama and Katase here are helping with the Devil Contracts you will accompany them to help them pass out the Nephilim contracts." Issei said as Rias glared at him at him giving out orders.

"And who gave you the rank to give orders!" Rias said as Issei shrugged.

"Don't worry you'll be in charge most of the time just do the small things I ask, answer contracts and pass out the contracts simple and when you build up enough strength you can help me with hunting Stray's." Issei said as Rias sighed seeing Issei wasn't asking for much.

"Will you do it Buchou?" Kiba asked as Murayama then spoke.

"Issei has never been one for the leadership role so he usually let us do whatever we wanted as long as it doesn't cause too much damage." Murayama said as Katase looked.

"Yeah we kind of lacked the leadership dynamic which was probably one of the reasons Issei had recruited you." Katase said as Rias sighed in defeat.

"Very well no doubt my power is probably been weakened so I have to help them to get it back up." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Alright then have fun then." Issei said not even bothering to move from his spot.

"Wait aren't you going to help?" Akeno asked as Kiba glared at him.

"Hmm nah I need to meet up with Rodin here to set a few things up once you guys get back as long as Ms. Gremory here allows him access." Issei said as he looked to Rias with a smirk.

Rias sighed knowing that in order to fulfill these Nephilim contracts they have to appear at the place of summoning but it won't work unless they have a sending end for the receiving end which no doubt Rodin can provide. "Alright but he better not be up to funny business." Rias said as she heard all about Rodin the Deceiver, the Fallen Angel who literally would screw all three factions over to make a profit out of it.

"Don't worry he'll keep his hand clean he won't profit off of sabotage." Issei said as he knew what Rodin really did during the Great War.

"Alright then now that we all know what to do everyone head out." Rias said before they all left the room no doubt to pass out the summoning contracts.

Issei smirked as he just moved on the couch a bit before noticing something come up between the cushions. Issei looked and was wide eyed as he saw to his shock was an H-Manga as Issei was wide eyed as he looked at the summary and smiled to himself. "Looks like someone in the Occult Research Club has a naughty side." Issei said with a smirk on his face before he began reading it while letting out a perverted giggle.

(With the brood Members)

The trio were riding bicycles as Rias has yet to get accustomed to her new wings so she had to literally go from house to house dropping off these trial contracts. Rias hoped they were being careful because she would hate to see what these would be done in the wrong hands. Rias of course was wondering how her new statues would affect the Underworld as a whole as well as her family and her brother. She knew she was slanted to marry Rizer which she never approved of but her parents wouldn't listen. Her brother comfort her about it but he couldn't do anything either.

She knew that as a Gremory and an heir she had a duty to ensure pureblooded Devils are born. But with the events of the Great War and Sparda's betrayal of the original Four Satan's as well as their resulting deaths she knew things were tense. Add the fact that there are those within the underworld that didn't agree with the Evil Piece System and were intent of pureblooded Devils being in the position of power it didn't look well.

But Issei he wasn't a pure blood yet he has more power than many of them. She knew the stories how the Nephilim were the strongest beings in the Trinity and that no one could match up to them. They were literal God Killers since only a Nephilim and a Longinus has the power to kill God and the Satan's. Perhaps that was why they were killed, the factions feared there power and did everything in their strength to wipe them out. It was probably a factor as to why there numbers were so low. Even then so long as Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist the Nephilim will come back somehow as proven by Sparda and Eva.

Rias made sure to stop at every house that she knew was trustworthy enough and left the contract there for them to use. Rias had also taken notice that the contract also had a subscription paper and a questionnaire no doubt so Rodin can get feedback on his work. Rias wondered how Issei got into contact with that Fallen Angel especially after all the Shit he pulled during the Great War. Everyone from her generation were told since they could understand that if they met Rodin do not trust him unless given absolutely no other choice. Rias took those words to heart after reading about everything Rodin had done during the Great War and needless to say he isn't well liked in the Three Factions.

As Rias rode through town she saw that Murayama and Katase were almost done with their delivery as Rias had to accompany them to make sure these contracts got delivered and build experience. Personally Rias understood it but she had basically been wrangled into being a Nephilim against her will. Not that she was complaining about not being dead and all but she began to wonder if this is how revived humans felt when they weren't given a choice which said feeling was frustration and slight betrayal.

As Rias stopped for a minute she breathed in the night air as she sighed to herself. "So this is what it's like in the front lines." Rias said as she dropped of the last of the Contracts at the houses in the area she had stopped at.

"Yeah you get used to it y'know." Murayama said as she had gone with Rias to make sure she didn't get into any major trouble. "But in the end Issei saved your life so he must have had a good reason." Murayama said as Rias looked.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asked as Murayama smiled.

"Well he may be a major pervert but Issei has a big heart a heart so big that it even makes Angels Green with Envy." Murayama said as Rias laughed at the little joke there. "But still he's been through a lot and I think he's trying to become stronger in his own way." Murayama said as Rias looked. "We have something that the Strays had lost, a soul and with those souls decide who we are in the end and if it tells us something then it's because inside we know it's right even if we don't agree with it." Murayama said as she knew the times Issei had told them that when they first became a Brood.

"You must be very loyal to him." Rias said as Murayama said.

"I wouldn't say loyal more like respect him since when we first met I thought he was just some perverted boy who only enrolled to get a Harem." Murayama said as Rias could understand that. "Well we should head back we finished the deliveries so we might as well wait for any bites." Murayama said as Rias nodded.

"Ok." Rias said with a nod before the two girls began heading back to Club House.

(Scene Break that Night the Club House)

Issei was watching Rodin as he finished the last touches on the summoning circle as the other members of Rias' Peerage kept a close eye on him. "Alright it's done." Rodin said as he finished the circle.

"Ok it looks kind of like a normal summoning circle." Akeno said as Rias saw something different.

"No it's a circle that utilizes both Angel and Devil Magic to be able to connect with the Nephilim Contracts, such a thing is hard to perform by a Fallen Angel but if a Nephilim were to use such an ability it would be simple for him or her." Rias said as Rodin nodded.

"Got it in one little miss Gremory, this circle utilizes the powers of both Heaven and Hell to create a link from here to its target. But word to the wise you reserve the rights to reject or accept a contract if the price is worthy it then carry it out but if you feel the price is not worth the effort then I suggest you should send someone else there." Rodin said as he took out a cigar and lit it with a purple flame from his thumb. "Be sure to think carefully with that noggin or else you might end up doing something you will regret." Rodin said as he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Ok I'll be sure to remember that." Rias said as Koneko then appeared as she held two possible contracts before them. "Looks like Akeno got swamped with two contracts we're going to need someone to fill in for her." Rias said as she looked around for some volunteers.

Issei sighed as he got up and stretched a bit. "I'll go need an excuse to stretch." Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Alright then take this with you." Rodin said as he passed a contract to Issei which he saw it was the Nephilim Summoning Contract. "When you get there and fulfill the contract be sure to give that to him in case he or she wants to try something different." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Got it." Issei said as he looked to Rias.

"Let's go Rias." Issei said as Rias was surprised at this.

"Wait me?!" Rias asked shocked to hear this.

"Of course this will give me an image on how Devils fulfill their contracts and might help me apply it to the Nephilim Contracts, plus you need to get some field experience since you seem to take only big contracts which are far and between." Issei said as Akeno tried to silence a chuckle as she knew that Issei wasn't going to give anyone an excuse to be lazy unless there was literally nothing to do.

"Alright then once you two get back I'll be teaching little Ms. Gremory here how to use the Nephilim contract but fist Issei I think you should add the symbol to her." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Ok Rias where do you want the mark just tell me and I'll make sure it gets there." Issei said as magic may not be his strong point but magic like that is kind of a must for him. Plus when it comes to supernatural one has to know a little magic to be able to hunt the supernatural.

Rias was shocked Issei was more open to where people want the mark as she knew it was the mark that would mark her as a servant to House Sparda. As Issei looked to Rias waiting for an answer she decided where she wanted the mark before looking at Issei. "I want the mark on the back of my left hand." Rias said as that was where her family mark was but at the palm.

"Alright." Issei said before grabbing his stone and Rias saw the mark etched onto her skin. She looked and saw it was a combo of House Sparda's and another as on either side was the mark of Sparda and the mark of some house in Heaven. "With that you are now identified as a servant to House Sparda as well as a servant to House Eva and most of all a servant to the last Nephilim in the world." Issei said as Rias got that much. She looked at her palm and saw the Gremory Symbol before turning to the other side and saw the large mark that glowed before vanishing.

"Alright then Akeno open the portal." Rias ordered as Akeno nodded and got the portal ready. But before she could do so Issei stopped her as he looked to her no doubt wanting to do things differently.

"No we're walking." Issei said as Rias was shocked to hear this. "We still don't know how your new Angel Half will affect the gate way so it's better safe than sorry you know." Issei said as Rias saw the logic there.

"Don't worry once I finish checking a few things out and fixing the problems that need fixing you'll be able to use this portal no problem again." Rodin said as Rias sighed in defeat.

"Alright so will it be the motorcycle or actual walking?" Rias asked as Issei looked at her and then spoke.

"We'll be walking Rodin had already taken it back to the Den and plus we don't exactly want to attract attention in the middle of the night." Issei said as Rias knew this was just becoming completely "Wonderful."

"Alright let's just go we're already running late as it is." Rias said as she really hoped this would be worth it in the end to basically tell the Phenex Family and Rizer Phenex to suck it.

(Scene Break at the Streets)

"This is just great Nephilim answering a man summoning a Devil and we have to walk there." Rias complained as surprisingly they were making great time since Issei knew many short cuts in Kouh city. It's not like she was angry that she had to walk now she was angry because they can't use the portal until Rodin is able to test if it's safe on her and the Brood.

"Don't worry too much about it until you can learn to use your new angelic side better you would have had to walk with Nephilim contracts anyway." Issei said as they walked.

"Wait how can you tell?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"A guy knows sometimes." Issei said as they walked through the neighborhood.

"Hey Issei if you don't mind me asking what were your birth parents like?" Rias asked as Issei looked to her before looking ahead.

"You won't stop till I answer will you?" Issei asked as Rias nodded which Issei caught. "Alright then I don't remember much of my father he walked out on us when I was just a kid so I don't have much memories of him other than White Hair and a monocle which the later was weird in my opinion. Hell I barely even remember his face." Issei admitted as they walked with his voice neutral and cold a bit no doubt his father was a bit of neutral ground for Issei.

"What about your mother?" Rias asked as she was curios how a Fallen Angel raised Issei.

"She was beautiful beyond comparison, her light magic was still stronger than anyone in history sure her wings were black but she brought a heavenly beauty to it one that no Fallen Angel could compete with, if she wanted to she could have forced them to allow her to join and gain the Wings of a Grigori if she wanted. She was strong, kind, and compassionate hell the neighbors even called her a saint and a mother that puts all other mothers to shame." Issei said as Rias felt a 'but,' coming on. "But one day our home was attacked and my mother didn't make it all I know is that Strays were involved and I swore I would hunt down every Stray until I found the boss who killed my mother and realize her dream of a revived Nephilim Faction." Issei said as Rias now understood why Murayama and Katase follow him so willingly.

He wasn't trying to save his race because he wanted to, no he was trying to save his race because he wanted to carry out his mother's dream. Rias stopped and looked at Issei as she knew the boy had been through a lot in his life and came out stronger for it. "Issei…" Rias said silently as she saw Issei in a new light. She admitted she loved her parents to no end but Issei's devotion to his own mother to such a level to realize her dream she had to admit it was amazing. She felt that no doubt in the future Issei would be a good father especially to be a better father then his own who all anyone really knew now was that he was dead.

"Now then any more 20 questions?" Issei asked as Rias looked before turning her head.

"No I was just curios was all." Rias said as they kept walking torts their destination.

(Later Apartment building)

They arrived at the designated address as Issei knocked on the door waiting for the person inside to answer. "Who is it?" Came an annoyed voice as no doubt he was a bit ticked that the Devil he tried to summon was late.

"Members of House Gremory here as stand in for Koneko." Rias said knowing this guy was a regular for Koneko.

The door opened slightly to show the face of an obvious Otaku as Issei looked to the man. The young man looked at the two and saw Issei Hyoudou wasn't exactly the Devil type. In fact he more looked like a Devil Hunter by stance while Rias was more the part since she was wearing the same uniform as Koneko when she usually comes here.

"Your Morasawa right we're standing in for Koneko tonight so we'll be taking care of your request." Issei said as Morasawa then looked at him before slamming the door at them.

"Get out of here." He said while slamming the door in their faces.

"Hey open the door we're literally here to grant your request." Rias said as Murasawa didn't believe them.

"I'm not stupid what kind of Devil appears at your front door?" Murasawa asked as Issei sighed but Rias spoke again.

"Ones who are currently going through some technical difficulties with our magic circle because some idiot screwed up the formation." Rias said lying even though Rodin was doing a diagnostic on the circle.

"Like I said I'm not stupid Koneko always appears through this flyer from a magic circle she's the one I summoned." Murasawa said as Issei sighed in frustration knowing Rias was rusty being as she hasn't answered a request like this in a while.

"Ok Murasawa we can do this the easy way or the hard way either way we're going to grant your wish whether you like it or not." Issei said as Murasawa was nervous about the tone Issei used.

"Oh yeah how so?" He asked from behind the door before Issei summoned Arbiter and destroyed the door surprising Murasawa to see Issei holding a demonic axe.

"That was one way, want to see the other 25?" Issei asked as Rias was shocked.

"Issei stop before you cause a scene!" Rias ordered forgetting that Issei was her master and she had just overstepped her rank.

"Alright." Issei said before putting the axe on his back where it vanished into thin air. "Now then Murasawa how about we talk about that pact while Rias here fixes up your door." Issei said as Murasawa said as he saw the two would have to do for now… less he incurs his wrath once more.

(Later)

Murasawa served the two tea as Issei knew this was the best he can get for now knowing this was traditional and he couldn't just ask for Soda instead. Issei drank it without waiting for it to cool and did it in a rude manner as Murasawa looked to them.

"Alright then if you two are going to be stand in for Koneko what awesome Devil Powers do you two have?" Murasawa asked as Issei smirked.

"My powers are kind of destructive and well a bit on the danger side since its more combat oriented. Hell me and Rias here wouldn't even be here if we had anyone else to send." Issei said as Murasawa understood small staff which means overtime for many.

"Well what does Koneko usually do?" Rias asked as she needed to know so they can grant his desire.

Issei got up and walked around a bit as he looked around the room and saw this was clearly an Otaku's room judging by the anime merchandise, Manga, and posters which all seem to have a school girl involved somehow. In Issei's eyes this guy was just sad and was probably a 30 year old virgin which seeing it on other people sucks balls.

Murasawa pulled out a dress similar to that of a magical girl mixed with a school girl as Issei saw this knowing instantly what it was. 'God kill me.' Issei begged as he had to put up with the Otaku's role playing fetish.

"Cosplay save the princess?" Murasawa said as Issei looked to him.

"What you summoned a Devil for that?!" Issei called as he wasn't going to picking up a man bridal style like he was a princess.

"Damn straight I looked everywhere for a sweet young thing to sweep me off my feet on a weekly basis so unless I want to grab one off the street." Murasawa said as Issei and Rias could agree on one thing. This was going to be a long night in the end and honestly Issei wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

(Later that night)

The duo were on their way back to the ORC Building as luckily Rodin should be finished with his analysis of the portal to see if it was Nephilim friendly. As they walked they thought back to the pact they gained as it ended with Issei giving the guy dating advice to find his Mrs. Right while they also debated over Dragon Ball Z which Issei found it was kind of stale since his childhood. No offense but it's kind of running on a now cliché formula which has made the series go stale.

Back to subject Issei walked as Rias wondered what Issei had thought of when he decided to fill in for Koneko. To Rias it was probably to pass the time from his own boredom since Rodin usually hires them to do his dirty work. Rias of course had found out that said dirty work was keeping the Trinity from murdering each other since for Rodin it would be bad for business since at this point the entire Trinity knows he is not to be trusted.

As they walked Rias looked to Issei before speaking. "So you're a fan of Dragon Ball Z?" Rias asked as Issei shrugged.

"I was one until the series went stale in my opinion, after the Battle of Gods movie I completely lost interest and don't hold too much of high hopes for Dragon Ball Z Super." Issei said as Rias shrugged.

"Well I think it has potential it just needs time to develop a new formula." Rias said as Issei looked.

"Yeah also when are you going to tell me about those Gundam Master Grade Sets you hide in your desk?" Issei asked as Rias was wide eyed as she began blushing in embarrassment at being caught with her obsession. "And let's not forget the assortment of items from all over Japan from merchandise to traditional stuff and a Kimono man Rias I wonder if you can pull it off." Issei said as Rias face was becoming as red as her hair.

"S-shut up!" Rias said as Issei laughed.

"Hey nothing to be ashamed of you're a Japan Otaku me on the other hand my obsession more points torts the US where it is the home of the Motorcycles." Issei said as Rias looked shocked. "We have our obsessions who knows maybe I can be the American Vagabond who comes to save the Japanese School Girl." Issei joked as Rias smiled.

Soon Issei stopped as he felt the aura around them change as the sky seemed to gain a purple hue. Issei smirked as he turned behind him and saw a woman in a revealing dress that made her look like a hooker of sorts, or perhaps an exhibitionist since her coats torso area gave a good view of her breasts. "Well what do you know I seemed to draw in another huh?" Issei said as the woman glared at him.

"So you're the alleged Nephilim Son of Sparda that got Raynare too frightened to go after you again." The woman said as she glared at Issei.

"The fact that you are Sparda's offspring, a Nephilim, and the Red Dragon Emperor is more than enough proof that you must be eliminated." She said as she glared at Issei just as her wings sprouted. "Though personally I think Raynare was weak and underestimated her opponent a Son of Sparda is one thing but a Nephilim they are extinct and many precautions were made by the factions to ensure they never revive." The woman said as Dante smirked.

"Well your looking at one and also this Nephilim already reincarnated a few people into his brood so lady you sure you want to take me on?" Issei asked in a taunting manner as the woman glared at him.

"I am Kalawarner and I will finish what Raynare is too much of a coward to do." Kalawarner said as she summoned a spear of light and threw it at Issei. Issei of course dodged it and pulled out Ebony and Ivory while summoning Rebellion and once he was out of the way began shooting at Kalawarner who began trying to avoid the bullets.

"You can jump in anytime Rias but I'm in no hurry." Issei said as he fired at the woman.

"Don't get cocky brat!" Kalawarner called as Issei back flipped away from the light spears as he then grabbed one before throwing it back at Kalawarner surprising her as she avoided the attack.

Rias of course began firing her bullets at Kalawarner but even with her new status she was still new to the whole Nephilim thing and even if she had aspects of the other Shards within she still needed to learn.

"Come on show me your moves." Issei taunted as Kalawarner was getting angry that Issei was treating this like a game. "Unless of course you don't have any moves to show off." Issei said as Kalawarner was getting pissed off.

"Shut up you little mutt!" Kalawarner roared as she charged forward as she had multiple Light Spears Drawn. Issei of course put his guns away and switched to Rebellion before the two began a battle of blades. Issei swung his sword while Kalawarner swung her spears clearly pissed off as Issei smirked to himself.

Issei then forced her away and then jumped away before looking at Rias giving her a bit of a salute purposely dropping his guard. Kalawarner saw her chance unknowingly walking into a trap before she charged at Issei who was turning around and stabbed his shoulders and sending him to the wall. Kalawarner then began drawing more spears and stabbing Issei more as she then laughed at him.

"Pathetic little mutt your little Nephilim Prank has come to an end now the world will see you as a fake just another Devil or Campion weak against light." Kalawarner said as Issei then to her shock laughed.

"Is that all you got lady if that's so then you continue to disappoint me." Issei said before to Kalawarners shock Issei moved his body and shattered the light spears as Kalawarner quickly jumped away to avoid getting close to him.

Kalawarner was shocked that Raynare wasn't lying or having a mad woman's rambling the target truly was a Nephilim and if that was so then she has to end him now. If the Nephilim are allowed to return then with the factions at such low numbers at it is they wouldn't stand a chance. Issei smirked as he then put Ebony and Ivory away as Rebellion vanished.

"What are you doing Mutt?" Kalawarner asked as she glared at Issei.

"You're not really worth the effort you're not a stray so there's no point." Issei said he shrugged while turning his back on Kalawarner.

"Don't you turn your back on me mutt!" Kalawarner called as Rias quickly acted and pulled out her own guns the Elven Night and shot at Kalawarner surprising her.

"I just did bitch but I think I have some friends here who would very much like to meet you isn't that right, Former Audito of my mother's Brave Saints Maria and dad's former bishop Nevan." Issei said as Kalawarner was shocked as she looked and saw a gold circle appear and from it Maria appeared in her true form though her wings where black she still wears clothing befitting of an Audito.

Next to her a crimson portal appeared as bats and thunder came out before Nevan appeared in her true form which showed she had no cloths other than the towel of shadows around her waist as she looked to Kalawarner. "Oh Issei-kun I knew tailing you was a good idea and it seems we have to deal with a naughty little Fallen Angel who would dare harm my masters son." Nevan said as Kalawarner stepped back in fear.

"Kalawarner I shall deliver upon you punishment for the crime of attempt harm of my Lady Eva's son and his Dark Slayer." Maria said as she drew forth her Sacred Sword. "That punishment shall be given to you by me and my romantic partner Nevan." Maria said as Nevan smiled at her lover.

"Oh it seems you're not shy about it anymore." Nevan teased as Maria glared.

"Shut up." Maria said as Nevan smiled.

"Forget this I'm not putting up with this!" Kalawarner said as she tried to escape but Nevan then sent her bats at her keeping her from escaping. Maria then appeared before the Fallen Angel and with her sword glowing blue cut through her without harming her causing Kalawarners light spear to vanish shocking the Fallen Angel.

"Oh Issei-kun can you make it more interesting for us we want to punish this naught Fallen Angel and bring her home." Nevan asked as he brought down the Fallen Angel and held her close.

"Sure." Issei said before summoning Ddraig. "Dress…" Issei began as the green crystal glowed. "BREAK!" Issei called shooting it at Kalawarner causing the Fallen Angel's cloths to be torn apart leaving her nude.

"How dare you!" Kalawarner yelled as Nevan then grabbed the Angel and used her magic to restrain her.

"Don't be so rude my little pet we'll give you a night you'll never forget and then you'll be begging to tell us everything you know." Nevan said as Maria looked to her charge and his Dark Slayer.

"I suggest you leave Lord Issei this is something you cannot see at least until the Omake at the end of this chapter." Maria said as Issei nodded.

"Let's go Rias." Issei said as Rias was confused.

"Omake?" Rias asked as she was confused at that.

(Later at the ORC)

The duo arrived as they had explained what had happened while they were out as Akeno was angry. "So we got screwed over didn't we?" Akeno said as Koneko looked.

"Trouble." Koneko said as Murayama spoke.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble but once they notice one of their own is missing you can be sure more will come." Murayama said as Issei sat on the sofa.

"Well we just send them packing after all I got word recently that my father's Knight the Trio that make up Cerberus will be in town soon he was on the case of another possible recruit and a group of Strays coming here, once he gets here we'll have more information to work with." Issei said as the group had to accept that.

"Anyway I did my diagnostic and I can say this portal is now Nephilim friendly though the Nephilim has to have Gremory blood, be accompanied by a Gremory, or be in service of a Gremory for it to work luckily Rias here fits all three bills." Rodin said as he then turned to Rias. "I'll be sure to teach you how to use the Nephilim Summoning Circle if you're going to carry out contracts you need to be ready to summon the portal and send Nephilim over to deal with it." Rodin said as Rias nodded.

"Alright Rodin." Rias said as Rodin nodded to that.

"Now then I'm heading out got to do some digging to see why my old faction seems to be acting up." Rodin said before he summoned his own portal. "I'll see you all this weekend or maybe sooner depends on what comes up." Rodin said before leaving the building.

"Ok Rias I suggest you avoid confrontations with any of the Trinity for the time being at least until we get you up to par." Murayama said as Katase then spoke.

"Yeah if you end up dying it will be a disrespect to House Sparda and House Eva as well as your own House of Gremory." Katase said as Akeno smiled.

"So Rias has to start from the beginning." Akeno said as Kiba sighed.

"We must help her as best we can but this could become troublesome in the end." Kiba said as they could all agree on that.

"Well I'm heading home it's late and I don't need to stay up any longer then I have to." Issei said as he left the room.

"Hey wait for us." Katase called as she and Murayama gave chase.

Once they were out of the room Rias gave a glare before Akeno spoke. "Well I can't tell if this is a good thing or a bad thing since we are still in your service I suppose now Issei's orders supersede yours." Akeno said as Rias looked.

"Don't patronize me but for now yes. Plus if Issei is House Sparda's Heir then that would mean as long as I'm in service to him Rizer and the Phenex Family can't touch me, so I just need to stay on his good side." Rias said as she then bit her thumb. "But I'm worried that I traded one life for a worse one." Rias said knowing that Nephilim were on the brink of extinction and she might have to play Eve for the Nephilim. But then her eyes drifted to Akeno.

Rias knew Akeno's origins and began to wonder if the girl was also a possible Nephilim Eve due to her origins.

(Scene Break that morning on the way to school)

Issei was walking to school as he was dressed in his school uniform. As he walked Issei sighed to himself as he had heard what Nevan and Maria did to Kalawarner and the girl still refused to talk. But he knew Nevan had her ways as did Maria but the two can sometimes mix up pleasure, lust, and business hence why Nevan owned a club Issei and the girls are known to frequent among its crowds.

Issei sighed to himself as he was bored wondering why the Stray Angels have been avoiding him lately. He knew those mutant bird bastards would never pass up a chance to get him. Just as his foes down south had been getting itchy his Foes up North have been oddly quiet. "Man I need a Strawberry Sundae I need a bit of variety with my hunts." Issei said as he walked with his briefcase over his shoulder. "Man I need something awesome to happen!" Issei yelled as soon he heard a yelp with someone falling as he looked and saw a pair of panties that Issei smiled lustfully.

"Oh I fell down again I'm such a klutz." The girl said as she was dressed as a nun which didn't hide her panties as she was on the ground. This girl had blond hair and green eyes. As the girl was in a sitting position her suitcase was nearby with her cloths spilling out of it as Issei had one question.

"Hello Sister who is that?" Issei asked as he saw the innocent nun look was working for her.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yosh cliffhanger ahoy. Yes I introduced Asia and where she will fall as whose servant well I'll leave you guessing until later. Now then you all know what must be done review and don't leave until you review. Now let's start the Omake oh and warning reader discretion is advised for the Omake.

(Start Omake 1 Kalawarners training/punishment/interrogation part 1)

ESKK: Warning this is for mature audiences as it is another lime. So don't start shit for this alright like I said this isn't my proudest moment but its Highschool DXD so this should be expected.

Nevan and Maria had taken Kalawarner to the park as the Fallen Angel was still nude as she tried to cover herself up but Maria held her arms behind her back as Nevan smiled at her newest toy. "Nevan this is just cruel." Maria said as Nevan smiled.

"We have to weaken her before we can break her but one of my spells should help her be a bit more obedient." Nevan said before pulling Kalawarners cheeks and forcibly kissing her causing the Fallen Angel to struggle before her eyes gained a purple color.

"What did you do to me?!" She demanded but it only came out as thoughts as Nevan smiled.

"Oh just put an obedience spell on you but don't worry once you become more obedient you will like this." Nevan said as he produced a collar and leash from her person as well as a pair of wings and what looked like a plug with a tail in the same color and shade as Kalawarners hair.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked mentally as Nevan heard that.

"Oh nothing special you'll see in a moment." Nevan said as she motioned for Maria to let her go. "No get on all fours like a dog and present your ass to me." Nevan said as Kalawarner found her body moving on its own before it turned to face away from Nevan and raise her ass high. Nevan smiled before putting the plug inside Kalawarners asshole and then got the ears n her making her looked more like a black winged dog. "Now for the finishing touches." Nevan said before taking the collar and leash and putting it on Kalawarners neck before Nevan smiled as Kalawarner was shocked mentally but her face was blank.

"Now act more like a horny bitch my little winged puppy." Nevan ordered as Kalawarners body moved on its own once more before it began moving and acting like a female dog mixed with a human pet who was in constant heat. "Now then let's go for a walk shall we." Nevan said before the two began walking.

As the two walked Nevan made sure they walked around areas where people might see them if it wasn't the dead of night. Kalawarner was blushing on the inside as she was a prisoner trapped within her own body. Kalawarner's body moved on its own and sniffed random areas as she was truly acting like a dog.

"If you're wondering if you are going to be urinating down worry my little angel I made sure to do something different the reason your body is sniffing around is to do something vulgar." Nevan said as Kalawarner was wondering what it was. They soon arrived at the center of the deserted park where Kalawarner's body began sniffing this one particular spot where children would play and began getting happy as she climbed the play set and waited for Nevan.

"Go ahead my little pet do what your instincts want you to do." Nevan said as Kalawarner then spread her legs wide as she crouched down. Nevan then gave Kalawarner a dildo and to Kalawarner's shock her body began to masturbate with the dildo. Kalawarner was shocked inside but could also feel the pleasure her body was going through. Kalawarner tried to resist but her body would not listen to her.

"Stop! Release me this instant!" Kalawarner yelled mentally as only Nevan can hear her.

"Hmm no in fact I should help you." Nevan said before she got behind Kalawarner while Maria had a camera out recording this. Nevan then began helping her new pet masturbate as Kalawarner's body panted like a dog while her mental self was moaning as well.

"N-no stop this!" Kalawarner called out as she tried her best to resist.

"I would but I won't." Nevan said as she continued to play with her as she groped her large breasts and played with her nipples while twisting them.

"Please my mind is going blank I'm, gonna… I'm gonna." Kalawarner said mentally as Nevan can tell being part Succubus and all.

"Go ahead and do it in front of the camera and while reading the sigh." Nevan said as Maria had produced a sign with lines for the puppet to read.

"Alright." Kalawarner's body said as Kalawarner saw what the sign said.

"No don't do it!" She yelled but her body wouldn't listen.

"I Kalawarner am training to me Mistress Nevan's sex toy/buddy I renounce any chances of returning to heaven to be with God and my faction as a Fallen Angel in exchange to spend my life like this, I will train hard so use me as you see fit Mistress Nevan." Kalawarner's body said as Kalawarner was in tears inside. She knew Sparda was a hero but he knew Nevan wears her lust on her sleeves.

"Good girl now you may cum." Nevan said as Kalawarner's body arched back at the pleasure before she removed the Dildo before she squirted a bit as she came.

Kalawarner's body fell back as Nevan walked over to her and smiled. "Don't worry little Angel this was just the first part we still have much to do soon so I'll take you to my Special Club and you can wait there, of course my servants there will continue your training until I return so until then enjoy." Nevan said before opening a portal and sending the limp Fallen Angel over to her club.

Kalawarner knew one thing if the Grigori or her allies don't rescue her she feared she won't come back the same.

(Omake 1 end)

ESKK: Ok see you all next time oh and the next chapter will involve Stray Angels so look forward to that.

Next Time Mission 4: The Nun and the Stray


	4. Mission 4 Holy Maiden Asia

High school DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter for my fic and yes you all have your wish granted Asia has now made an appearance. Now then who here can guess whose servant Asia will become hope to see your reviews soon.

 _New Stray Angel_

 ** _New Stray Devil_**

(Start)

Issei was admiring this nun as luckily even though she was a lady of the church he didn't have to worry because he was part Angel after all. He saw it all even the perfect panty shot and judging by her shoes she hailed from a small village behind the times somewhere in Europe. Issei grinned as he wondered if this girl would be willing to join his Brood once he got to know her better.

Issei quickly decided to be the gentleman here but didn't stop him from discreetly ogling her. "Hey you ok lady?" Issei asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yes thank you." The nun said as she took the son of Sparda's hand and he helped her up. But as she got up her head piece flew off into the wind which Issei with his reflexes caught with ease as he looked at it before looking at the girl who had the most beautiful Emerald Green Eyes that Issei had ever seen.

"Here." Issei said as he gave the head piece back to the girl as she smiled and took it.

"Thank you that was very sweet of you." She said as Issei shrugged.

"Heh just being a Good Samaritan." Issei said before he noticed something. "Hey by the way are you lost or something?" Issei asked as the girl looked and nodded.

"Yeah if it's not a bother can you help me?" The girl asked as Issei looked at his watch and shrugged.

"Sure I got time." Issei said as he had other thoughts as well. 'Plus if I stick with you some Stray Angels are bound to show up.' Issei said as he was running low on Halos to give to Rodin.

(Later)

As the two were walking Issei took notice to the girl mainly her get up and judging by her features she was a foreigner. As they walked Issei shrugged as he knew the girl was one of faith before he decided to ask a question. "Hey lady." Issei began catching the girl's attention. "Are you a tourist or something?" Issei asked as the girl smiled a bit before answering.

"No not at all actually as a matter of fact I was assigned to serve the church in this town." The girl said as Issei nodded in understanding.

"Ok so you're really are a nun and not some cosplayer." Issei said as he walked with her.

"I'm so glad I ran into someone kind like you. I guess someone is looking out for me huh?" The girl said as Issei saw she was blushing a bit. No doubt it was from his devilish charms and Angelic Good Looks.

Issei just looked back ahead as he shrugged. "I suppose so." Issei said as then he realized something. 'Wait the church in this town, wasn't that place abandoned?' Issei thought as he knew since this town was controlled by Devils then shouldn't that mean that there shouldn't even be a priest in this town. If Issei was right he might end up finding a den of strays from the more heavenly faction which meant he might get a jackpot. But he can't just run in there, guns blazing it might actually be a congregation of humans worshiping angels and God thus he can't run in until he is sure what he's getting into.

Issei saw her cross and new that since he was near it plus with it being day time his heaven abilities will get a slight power boost. But this power boost wouldn't be restricted only for him if he is attacked by angels. As Issei walked he looked away a bit scratching his nose as he figured it was probably better to make the strays think him a Devil or at least a Campion. But when he did he noticed a few frozen flowers as Issei quickly knew who the cause of it was.

'Cerberus looks like you're nearby.' Issei thought as he looked at it.

The girl looked to Issei with concern as she saw him looking intently at the frozen flowers. "Is everything ok?" The girl asked before Issei looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah… just some memories resurfacing." Issei said as he remembered him training with Cerberus as a child.

(Flashback)

Issei slashed at his father's Rook with his training sword as the legendary three headed frozen hound blocked the attack in his human form which was comprised of three humans. One was fighting Issei while the other two were off to the side watching as they took note to any mishaps with Issei's stance.

"Come on Issei you're a Son of Sparda act like one." Cerberus said as he looked to Issei who attacked before being knocked down as Issei fell to the ground.

Issei held his arm out causing his boosted Gear in its base form to appear as he glared at Cerberus. "I'll give you spunk I'll tell you that much but right now you are the last Nephilim thus you need to become stronger for your faction and to ensure the balance in the Trinity." Cerberus said as Issei nodded before falling on his back exhausted. "Rest up we'll continue training later." Cerberus said before he put his battle stick away and walked off leaving the other two to tend to Issei's injuries.

(Flashback end)

Issei remembered those days, they weren't easy but they were his more innocent days. As Issei was about to walk again to lead the girl to the church in town they heard a boys crying. The two looked and saw a young school boy with a bloody knee crying on the ground as Issei knew he was hurt.

Issei was going to try and calm him down before the girl ran over to him to try and help. Issei was about to stop before Ddraig was heard. **"Wait Partner I suggest you wait and watch you might be surprised."** Ddraig said as that surprised Issei.

"Well look who decided to talk now." Issei said as Ddraig merely shushed him.

The girl kneeled to the boy before putting her hand on his head like a mother would. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape, don't worry you're going to be fine." The girl said assuring him he would be ok which calmed him down some as that made Issei remember his own mother as she did the same for him whenever he got hurt. Of course back in the day he was a big momma's boy. The put her hands over the boys knee where a ring appeared on her finger creating a green glow as Issei instantly knew what it was.

"That's a Sacred Gear." Issei said as that was really surprising as the injury began to heal like nothing.

 **"** **Exactly perhaps this girl might prove to be an excellent addition to your brood."** Ddraig said as Issei already had a shard in mind for her.

"You may be right." Issei said as he does need more Nephilim for his brood.

The girl smiled at the boy as the boy was shocked to see this. "You see there was no reason for you to cry at all you're just fine." The girl said as the boy was surprised to see this. The girl then remembered that Issei was taking her to the church before she looked to him and smiled. "All done now… sorry." She said as Issei nodded to her.

(Later)

The duo were nearly at the church as Issei felt something was off with the air. Something was coming and it was coming soon and deep down Issei knew what it was. Issei looked at the girls hand as he knew it was the one that held her Sacred Gear. This girl was basically a White Mage who were known to be the healers of a party if Issei can convince her to join his brood he can use this power to heal his friend if they got hurt.

"You must be shocked." The girl said as Issei smiled none chillingly.

"No not at all actually I've seen more shocking things in my life." Issei said as that was true since if you've seen Strays from all factions then at this point nothing surprises you. "But that power you got its pretty useful bet you can heal cancer with it if you wanted." Issei joked as the girl smiled.

"Thank you I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." The girl said as Issei held his bag before the girl gained a sad look in her eyes. "Truly it's wonderful." She said as she knew she had a great power.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Angel Advent I

Soon everything hit the fan as a bright golden light began shinning down from the sky. Issei was shocked before turning to the girl with worry. "Lady shield your eyes now!" Issei as he looked to the girl who was shocked as to what was going on. The girl then nodded and shielded her eyes since this light was blinding extremely so.

Issei looked up and smirked as he was wondering when these guys would show up. "About time you punks showed up." Issei said as Rebellion appeared on his back and he drew Ebony and Ivory. "I was starting to run low on Halos to give to Rodin." Issei said as he looked to the hunters who are now the hunted. "Seems Gods lost birds are as feral as ever." Issei said as he saw this and knew Hell would be dealt. "Hopefully your God will be willing to take back your souls." Issei said as he had to take these Stray Angels down.

In the sky were bird like creatures as some of them wielded spears while others wielded surprisingly tubas. Issei knew what these guys were they were basically the grunts of the Stray Angels when they come together and actually get along.

 _Third Sphere Angel: Affinity_

Issei then got ready and jumped up to the sky to greet them half way as he knew he had to take these punks down one way or another. Once Issei was upon them that was when he decided to strike.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Lock and Load

Issei began hitting them with his guns before he began shooting them causing the light to die down which the girl opened her eyes to see Issei fighting monsters. The girl saw they looked a bit like Angels but they looked nothing like the Angels she read about in the Lords Holy Text. Sure the Halo and Wings were their but that was the only Angelic parts to them other than their armor and cloths other than that they looked more like birds then anything.

Issei shot at the Stray Angels no doubt they were either after him for being Eva's Son or the girl because of her Sacred Gear. Either way Issei had to make sure these guys were taken care of before taking the girl to the Church. Issei then put his guns away and took out Rebellion before he began slashing at the attacking Strays.

The Stray Angels screeched as the more their comrades fell the more Halo's Issei collected. As Issei slashed at them the girl was both amazed and scared at the strength Issei possessed. Amazed that he was taking on a group of winged monsters all by himself but scared because he was showing such brutality against them.

Issei shot them before charging his aura into his guns and firing causing the twin bullets to ricochet off the Angels hitting others. Issei then switched to Arbiter before slamming down on an Angel causing its body to splatter on the ground releasing Halo's which Issei collected. More Angels attacked as Issei then switched Arbiter to Osiris as he began hacking at the Angels like an Angel of Death coming to collect. The girl was frightened by these creatures but she was amazed by Issei as he acted like this was just another Monday for him.

Issei backed flipped away as on the third flip he pulled out Ebony and Ivory as he shot at the Angels all of the bullets hitting said Angels in the head. Issei wasn't done as he switched to Eryx and punched his fists together before he began sending demonic punches at the Stray Angels as when each punch hit the Strays faces went up in blood as well as the other areas they got hit.

Issei wasn't done before he used his Ophion Demon Pull and pulled the Angel Torts him before hitting it and repeating the pattern until the Stray Angel was just a bloody mess. Issei then switched to Rebellion before slashing causing a large gust of wind to blow before in the end he was upon the Angel and in turn ended said Stray Angels as all that was left of them were vanishing blood pools and the Halo's that appear upon their deaths. Issei then smirked as he gathered the Halo's knowing that Rodin would very much like them for future business. As Issei sheathed his sword he allowed it to vanish back to its storage seal as he looked over and saw the girl on her ass with a shocked look on her face.

*End OST

"Issei… what were those things?" The girl asked as Issei looked.

"Just beings who became monsters when hate and revenge consumed them forcing them out of heaven." Issei said being careful not to call Heaven Paradiso even though they were the same thing. "Anyway let's get you to that church." Issei said as he reached his hand out to the girl as the girl nervously took it but in the end did. When the girl took Issei's hand she was shocked with how gentle he was and how warm his hand was. Issei then helped the girl up causing her to stumble a bit as she fell to Issei's chest as she looked to him and saw his pure white hair as she swore it was like Issei was a snow spirit in a human vessel. This in the end caused the girl to blush severely to which Issei then let go. "Let's go." Issei said as the girl was snapped out of her stupor and nodded.

"Alright." The girl said before they began walking again. But they didn't have to walk long as the girl saw atop the hill was the church the girl was assigned to which brought a smile upon her face. "Hey there it is!" The girl called as Issei looked at the church as something wasn't right. Why did those stray Angels attack so close to a church when they knew they were basically banished with Jubilieus? Something wasn't adding up but then again those angels might only took the chance thinking they had an advantage here over him when Issei also gained said advantage, the bird brained morons.

Something wasn't adding up since the church was also abandoned or at least it should be abandoned. But then again the girl might have been sent here to help bring this church back which would probably be a bad idea since this is Gremory territory. "Yeap there it is the only church in town in fact I think it's the only one we have period." Issei said as he knew something was wrong.

"Thank goodness I found it that's a relief." Issei said as he saw the cold that was around when Cerberus was near had vanished. Which meant Cerberus was trying to stay away from the church for a bit till Issei came back.

"You know I find it strange since I've been near this place many times and not once have I seen anyone up there not even once." Issei said as he looked at the church.

The girl then turned to Issei with a smile on her face as she looked to him. "Let me thank you properly, would it be a problem for you to come inside with me?" The girl asked as Issei looked.

"Nah I have to get to school pretty soon plus on the way I need to meet up with someone so I can't at the moment." Issei said as the girl looked sadly to him.

"Oh that's ok." The girl said sadly. "I guess I should go to, it was sweet of you to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento." Asia introduced as Issei looked.

"And my name is Issei Dante Hyoudou." Issei said as the two smiled at each other. "You are very welcome." Issei said as he then took his bag and began rummaging through it to grab something. "Oh by the way here take this." Issei said before taking out a Nephilim Contract and giving it to Asia who took it.

"What's this?" She asked as Issei smiled.

"A lucky charm that will help you with anything you need, if you ever need help just focus on it and say Devil's Never Cry with you fingers on the words Devil May Cry." Issei said as Asia nodded and smiled.

"Issei huh? Well uh meeting you here was a blessing and I know for sure it's one I won't forget. I hope we see each other again." Asia said with a smile on her face as Issei nodded and began walking away.

"Don't worry we will." Issei said as he walked away and waved at her like the cool guy he is.

"Hey Issei if your ever bored or nearby in the neighborhood come visit me in the church!" Asia called as Issei walked to which he just waved in his way of saying see you later.

(Later with Issei)

As Issei walked he was out of the Churches range of holy power before sighing and looking to the pathway to his side as he was close to downtown. "Cerberus would you just come out already you three may share one trigger but you aren't that hard to find." Issei said as from the ally three wild looking men in suits came out as they had green, red, and blue eyes as they looked almost exactly alike.

The red eyed one was known as Cerberus Alpha, the Green eyes one was known as Cerberus Omega, and the blue eyed one was known as Cerberus Sigma. "Issei it's been a while hasn't it." Alpha said as he looked to Issei.

"Yeah the last time I saw you guys was when you left for Europe with Irina to find more recruits." Issei said as Omega chuckled.

"Well we did find one possible recruit and you just talked to her." Omega said as Issei chuckled.

"Yeah I figured as much that's why I gave her the contract." Issei said as Sigma chuckled.

"So the Nephilim Contracts are finally completed huh and most of all you got to kill some Stray Angels." Sigma said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah they keep coming at me and I keep sending them back in body bags." Issei said as Alpha then spoke.

"Anyway we'll be in town for a while so for now don't cause mass chaos after all the last time you did that we all had to relocate because you decided to go crazy on a hunt." Alpha said as Issei glared.

"One time and you still haven't let me hear the end of it!" Issei called out as Alpha then looked.

"Anyway we'll be heading over to Rodin's you should head to school before being late." Alpha then as the Rooks of Sparda's peerage then left.

The Cerberus trio were actually one Devil with a bit of multi personality disorder which the rook piece and their trigger helped control. With this when they entered their true form they can utilize it to its full advantage since the three minds are each given time as individuals to allow them to train their teamwork. They could even give Agni and Rudra a run for their money with their teamwork.

(Later the afternoon ORC Building)

Issei was walking into the ORC building to see that Rias was glaring at Issei as she and Rodin were practicing the portal spell for the Nephilim contracts. "So how goes the recruits training?" Issei asked as Akeno looked to Issei playfully.

"Oh it's going good just a few bumps here and there is all." Akeno said as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah that's right she is basically relearning a spell she already knows but in a different method." Rodin said as he looked to it. "I'm still waiting on the lesson fee." Rodin said as Issei pulled out some red orbs and halo's and gave them to Rodin.

"This should cover it." Issei said as Rodin took it as Issei walked over to the couch and sat down with his feet on the table.

"Alright then Rias take five we'll get back to this later since you need a bit of a break for tonight's hunt after all." Rodin said as he then opened the portal to the Gates of Hell and vanished with his loot.

Once Rodin was gone Rias looked to Issei with a glare as Issei figured she might be a bit mad. "Issei why did you go to the church?" Rias asked as Issei shrugged.

"Who knows maybe I wanted to be close to god for a bit, maybe I saw a hot nun wanting to walk on the wild side, or maybe checking out leads for a case involving Paradiso, in the end I don't see how that is your business since being a Nephilim the Angelic powers of the Church no longer harm you." Issei said as Rias looked to Issei with a glare.

"That may be but the church is still enemy territory we're protected here because we are in the Gremory turf and this revived Nephilim so happens to have Gremory blood." Rias said as Issei simply waved his hand.

"I get it your worried when any of the Angelic factions hear about the Nephilim returning we'll be the highest of targets and possibly restart the Great War." Issei said as he didn't seem too concerned about that.

"This isn't a joke Issei." Rias scolded as Issei shrugged.

"I've been doing this stuff since middle school and so far I've done good so don't sweat it and if we do end up coming close to sparking a the war again then we go after the supporters of the war and put bullets in their heads so the war doesn't go through." Issei said as he pointed Ebony at a target on the wall before putting the gun away.

"Anyway I think its best we start heading out Rodin gave us a lead on a Stray Devil Visor was its name I think." Issei said as he got up as Rias was shocked. "Plus it's the perfect chance for us to see how you fight as a devil before we move to the next hunt." Issei said as Rias looked.

"The next hunt?" Rias asked as this is the first she heard of this.

"See we aren't only hunting a Stray Devil tonight we're also hunting a Stray Angel as well." Issei said as that shocked Rias knowing that such a thing as a Stray Angel actually exists. "Now grab your gear and your team we're about to leave." Issei said as he wanted to see Rias' leadership skills first hand.

(Scene Break that night at the abandoned house in the forest)

Issei was dressed in his normal gear red coat and all as flanking him were Murayama and Katase as nearby was Rias and her peerage as they all appeared from the same portal. "Alright Issei what's the plan?" Murayama asked as Katase looked to her ally with a dry look.

"You do realize most of Issei's plans involve making an entrance guns blazing and somehow someway making it out on top." Katase said as she was never going to let these people hear about her last hunt with Issei when he actually had a good plan. Most of Issei's good and thought out plans always seemed to end up with them in a compromising moment such as the strip club scene before Rias was recruited.

"Hey we can play roast your friends later right now we got a devil to shoot and kill." Issei said as he began to walk ahead. "If I'm right this Devils isn't Devil Arms worthy so this shouldn't be too interesting." Issei said as they walked with Rias' Peerage following close behind.

"Devil Arm how do you know about those?" Rias asked knowing that only certain Devils can create Devils arms since to her kind it was the highest form of fealty but now the Devil Arms are more akin to legendary weapons that are impossible to find. Yet Issei was here talking like he gets them on a day to day bases.

"Simple Inferno didn't realize it but Stray Devils are more potent to creating Devil Arms once they achieved a high enough power, not only does it stabilize the out of control Evil Piece that's inside them but also causes said Stray to Swear loyalty to the one who defeated it." Issei said as Kiba was surprised.

"So I guess none of us had the pleasure of meeting such a stray." Kiba said as Issei shrugged.

"I just shoot them till I hit the jackpot and if I find a few along the way then it's just a bonus." Issei said as he then turned to Rias. "Now Rias if we're going to be working together I need to know what you guys are capable of since I already am aware of the whole Chess set up of the Evil Pieces you can save the explanation, I will give you mine once we get to the second half of the night." Issei said knowing they should make this quick. "Now then if this gets beyond what you guys are capable off then I'm stepping in alright since you haven't seen my brand of combat yet." Issei said as Rias agreed to that, as she had already gotten a good measure of Issei's strengths but not Murayama and Katase's.

Koneko then smelled it as the young rook knew the stray had arrived. "It's here." Koneko said as everyone got into a battle stance ready for whatever was next.

"Now what could that foul fickle smell be?" A female voice asked before it moaned at another smell. "Something smells quiet delicious as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet… or bitter." Came the voice as a woman appeared from behind a pillar as Issei saw it was the stray as said stray was without a top revealing her large boobs.

"And theirs our target." Issei said as he looked to it. If he had to guess this Stray was possibly tough but not tough enough for them to get a Devil's arm out of her.

"Visor you wretch you ran away from your master to fulfill the lustful desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells." Rias said as she glared at the Stray. "In the name of the great marquees of Gremory be gone or meet your death!" Rias called out as Visor smirked.

"Oh give it a rest you little slut. Your no master anymore I can smell it on you, you were revived as a servant ironic the heir to House Gremory has been reduced to a servant to an Angel… wait the Devils scent you still have it… what are you?" Visor asked as she can sense both the angelic and demonic power on Rias which made her wide eyed slightly.

'They can smell that.' Rias thought before Visor smelled again and was wide eyed.

"Wait that scent that wretched scent every Devil both Stray and otherwise recognizes it anywhere. It's the scent of the traitor the scent of Sparda!" Visor called out as he looked at Issei and his Brood and Rias before seeing the marks of House Sparda on them. "A Son of Sparda here!?" Visor roared as she glared at Issei. "I had heard he had fathered children with an Angel so the rumors hold truth and the only Angel who could have possibly mothered you is Eva." Visor said as Issei waved at her.

"Yeah well I won't be your dance partner for tonight's party." Issei said as Visor glared at Issei.

"This is your last warning go back to your master or else!" Rias called out taking control of the situation.

"Oh I will once I kill the Son of Sparda and his new servants and deliver his head on a silver platter to my "master!" Visor called out as she used the term master loosely as she also fondled her breasts and came out of the shadows to reveal that her lower body was that of horror as it was like a chimera as her feet were more like clawed hands.

Issei watched as he soon saw Visor's breasts began to change in a way as he noticed devil circles appeared around her nipples as they began to become quiet erect to which Issei knew what was next. "This can't be good." Issei said as he hoped that Rias and her Peerage saw this as well.

Visor laughed insanely at the mere thought have bringing the Son of Sparda's head and being heralds as the hero of Inferno for killing the Traitors bastard spawn. Everyone jumped out of the way as she fired energy beams as when they hit the wall it melted through it as Issei saw this and smirked a bit. "Now that's a porno I don't want to be a part of." Issei said as he then went to the couch and sat down.

"Alright then I hope you Devil Peerage can show me how you do things. I want to see how your group can help my group out after all." Issei said as he sat there and waited. "Now show them what you got!" Issei called as he sat by and watched the show.

"Fine, Kiba!" Rias called as Kiba had a sword ready and nodded before he vanished and used his great speed to fight.

"Well what do you know looks like Kiba is the Equivalent to my Swordmaster Murayama here." Issei said as the girls were on either of his sides.

"Yes Kiba is my knight I'm surprised that he was able to keep up with your Swordmaster considering she had Angelic abilities. I can already tell you know what Kiba's abilities are." Rias said as she had a hunch that Issei knew all the abilities of her evil pieces.

Kiba was soon upon Visor as he cut off her large arms revealing that they were in fact arms and not legs with Visor's main body being the large creatures head. It was then that Koneko stepped up as Issei saw where this was going as he smirked. "Hey Koneko when you get eaten be sure to break its teeth while getting out!" Issei called as he wished he had some pizza right now.

Katase knew Koneko's evil piece as Visor was becoming more demonic before her lower body's chest opened revealing a large amount of teeth which she then went forward and "ate," Koneko. "Childs play." Katase said as she knew what was next.

True to Katase's words the lower mouth began to be forced open before Koneko was now outside with her uniform torn up a bit. "Nice exit Koneko." Issei called as Katase smirked.

"Looks like she's the Devil Equivalent to a Royal Guard a rook right?" Katase asked as Rias nodded.

"Yes this is Koneko's strength being a rook she has unparalleled strength except maybe to a Queen or another Rook." Rias said as she didn't want Koneko to hear Rias say that the Royal Guard Nephilim Shard was stronger which in some aspects it was.

"See you on the flip side." Koneko said as she then moved and punched Visor in the gut/mouth breaking her teeth and knocking her into a pillar destroying said pillar.

"Alright teeth breaking now let's see some guts!" Issei called as he hoped to see more, bad ass stuff.

"Don't let her get on my bad side I can take her no problem." Katase said as she did have Angelic abilities on her side.

"Akeno." Rias called as it was now Akeno's turn.

"Oh is it my turn?" Akeno asked at Rias's summons as she walked torts Visor. "How exciting I so love this game." Akeno said with a chuckle as she looked forward to what was to come.

That was when one of the arms began to move and go after Rias as Issei saw this and quickly acted as he summoned Rebellion and then was behind Rias slashing the arm in half straight down the middle. Rias of course was surprised at this as Issei then shouldered Rebellion. "Lesson one always be ready in case of trouble." Issei said as Rias currently had Elven Nights and her Katana on her person.

"Thanks Issei." Rias said as she was shocked she saw this.

"Don't worry about it looks like you still need some training if you want to be able to stand your ground." Issei said as he looked to Rias who was blushing ever so slightly.

"Akeno… finish her off please." Rias ordered as Akeno's aura seemed to change to that of a sweet looking sadist.

"I've got news for you, you're not the only one who likes to play rough here. So lets you and I have some fun." Akeno said as she began channeling thunder through her arms.

"Looks like the Queen takes the stage now." Issei said as he saw Akeno was ready to kick ass.

"That's right she has a combo of all my other pieces, she's simply unbeatable." Rias explained as Visor was shocked at this but still sent a demonic glare at Akeno.

"Tough Girl, not ready to give up yet? Goodie I get to play some more." Akeno said as she raised her arms up where lightning went through them before bringing them down upon Visor as the Stray screamed in pain at this.

"Wow dark magic lighting plus a sadist man she's not one who's bad side you want to get at the little dominatrix." Issei said as he shouldered Rebellion.

"This violence it's making me so hot." Akeno said as Issei smirked at this as he raised his free hand.

"I rest my case." Issei said as he saw this. "Man she's really getting off on this, remind me not to have a date with her." Issei said as he saw this.

"Ok Akeno I think she's had enough." Rias said as Issei nodded at this as he saw this.

"I think we should finish this little game of chess then." Issei said as he walked torts Visor with Rebellion on his back. "Any last words before we cash in?" Issei asked as he held Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

"Go to hell Son of Sparda." Visor said as Issei smirked.

"Well you all heard her." Issei said as he then pointed his guns at Visor just as Rias put her hands on his shoulder.

Issei looked as Rias channeled her power into Issei as Issei smirked to this. "Looks like we have a winner." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"And bingo." Issei said before pulling the triggers of his guns.

Ebony and Ivory released powerful Devil charged bullets which once it hit Visor she screamed in pain as her blood shot out releasing Red Orbs as the body began to vanish to ash. Issei gathered the red orbs as he pocketed them knowing up North they are quite the currency.

"Ok I guess tonight's Stray Devil Hunt is over." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Your half right." Issei said as Rias looked surprise. "We still have to hunt those Stray Angels and I know where they are… pack your bibles everyone we're going to church." Issei said as the Devils of the group were shocked.

The group soon arrived at a portal as it looked like one of the portals to the Gates of Hell but it had Angelic design on it to which Issei and his brood stepped on it and then vanished with Rias and her Peerage following close behind.

(Scene Break St. Maria Chapel Hokkaido)

The two arrived outside the church as Issei smirked as this was their destination. "Yeap this place is definitely a Stray Angel hot spot." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Issei this is nuts we're devils we can cause a whole lot of trouble for just stepping into a church." Rias said as Issei looked to Rias.

"No Rias your peerage are Devil's we including you are Nephilim plus it's our job take care of Strays wherever they may appear and right now there are a whole lot of strays we need to draw out in this church." Issei said as Rias looked to him confused.

"Ok who's playing the nun this time around?" Murayama asked as Katase and Issei pointed to Rias who looked shocked at this.

"Wait me?!" Rias asked as Katase and Murayama were on either side of her.

"Come on Rias let's get you fitted after all we need to attract the Stray Angels to us after all." Murayama said as Katase nodded before the two dragged her away.

Issei then turned to Rias' peerage before he began speaking. "You guys might want to stand back and watch Murayama and Katase have been putting Rias through extreme training to get her up to par. Hopefully she will be ok." Issei said as Akeno was skeptical.

"Hopefully?" Akeno asked as that was practically jinxing it.

"Oh quite your complaining we're professionals." Issei said as he then entered the church to wait on his brood.

(Later inside the Church)

Rias' Peerage were in high point at an open window as they watched the area for any sign of trouble. They looked at the chapel and knew Rias would be here soon as they saw Issei, Murayama, and Katase give their signals showing they were ready. Soon they heard footsteps as they looked to the Chapel entrance and to their shock they saw Rias there walking from the darkened entrance as she had her hands interlocked as Kiba had to admit she looked kind of cute as a nun.

As Rias walked to the alter she wondered how Issei and his brood dragged her into this. Of course she also remembered since her Peerage were working with Issei's group and in turn Rodin she would have to get him these Stray Angel's Halo's as part of their little contract. As Rias arrived at the alter she put her hands in a prayer form as she was nervous as first knowing that when she was a Devil if she prayed to God she would be hurt in some way.

Rias then began the chant to draw these Stray Angels out of their hiding spots so she and Issei's Brood may put bullets in their heads. "I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into Eternal Sorrow. Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Rias began as Kiba recognized that as the ancient chant that Ancient Devils had used to draw out their enemies of heaven to earth to bring them to eternal punishment. "I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into eternal sorrow. Abandon all hope o ye who dare to enter here." Rias said as she had her eyes closed. That was when the candles were blown out by an invisible wind as a pipe organ began to play as Rias' Peerage looked and saw Rodin there playing it wondering where he came from.

*Enter Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST Pipe Organ

"Is it time?" Koneko asked as Kiba was caught off guard and soon a bright light began to shine from the ceiling as the three looked up only to shield their eyes as this light was heavens light.

"Shield your eyes!" Akeno called as she knew if they looked at it many of them would end up blind. Akeno also got them a small cover of shadow as this light was powerful.

Issei, Murayama, and Katase walked out of their hiding places as Rias looked up as she was amazed that her eyes weren't being affected by this. "Well this party is just about to get crazy!" Issei called as he was hoping to hunt some stray Angels after today.

From the light Affinity Type Angels descended as they were Stray Angels as the each wielded either a large musical instrument or a holy spear of sorts. Issei then took out Ebony and Ivory before spinning them around in his hand and pointed them at the Angels. "Let's rock." Issei said as he smirked at the Stray Angels.

Murayama and Katase then jumped up as Katase had her gauntlets Ifrit out and her, grieves Pegasus out as well while Murayama had her swords drawn as well. Rias saw this as she soon saw Elven Nights appear on her feet and in her hands as on her back was her Katana weapon as Rias wondered what's next. "Stick close to me Rias and pay attention because this is our jam." Issei said as he was ready to fight.

Katase was the first to meet the Strays as she punched and kicked some in the gut and face as the ones who were gut kicked were sent flying while the ones punched in the face had their heads blown off. Murayama came in as she used her sword and Gun blade, Alastor and Raikari to slash and shoot at the Strays while releasing purple thunder at them shocking them, cutting them, and killing them as they each landed.

"You guys look tired." Murayama said as she took a battle stance.

"Let's put you all down for a dirt nap." Katase said as she took a combat stance with her arms raised and her feet light yet crouched.

"Now then who's up?" Issei asked as he walked up shouldering Rebellion.

The Angels stepped back a bit as they were in the presence of the traitorous whore Eve's son as they needed to be careful. They heard he was a Nephilim thus they had to be careful with how they went at him and by the looks of it, he had a new recruit to stand in for his other Sword Master. The trio smirked as Rias saw what they were about to do before they ended up charging at the Stray Angels called Affinities and began slashing and shooting through them with Rias and Issei being close while Katase and Murayama were nearby helping from different spots.

Rias began shooting at the stray Angels trying to be careful with her shots and not damage the church. She didn't want to restart the War after the uneasy Truce as back to back with her was Issei as he was shooting opposite to her. When Rias shot right Issei shot to his right, when Rias shot to her left Issei shot to his left, and when Rias shot forward Issei shot forward as well keeping any blind spots out of sight.

Issei though saw Rias was holding back as Issei smirked to her. "Come on Rias cut loose a bit or you just might die." Issei said as he was shooting.

"Well unlike you Issei I don't want to be the one known for destroying this church trying to kill Stray Angels and you have to remember I am the Gremory heiress so I can't allow the Truce to end to make way for the Great War." Rias said as she tried to argue with Issei while shooting the Stray Angels.

"Well to bad for you the Strays don't think that way, don't lower to heir levels but don't let them try and get the upper hand on you either." Issei said as soon the two looked up and saw a Stray coming down on them with its holy spear as the blade spun like a buzz saw causing the two to dodge.

Rias saw Katase grab a Stray Angel by the arm before spinning it around till its arm twisted and was ripped off causing its blood to come out as Rias saw this and jumped at the Angel before grabbing the other arm and forcibly twisting it till it came off and shot the Angel in the face killing it.

Katase then jumped up using airborne Strays as spring boards before doing a drop kick to the ground creating a shock wave that got everything around it wrecked. Rias then came at the strays as she was slowly but surely getting into the battle high as her combat style seem to be getting more violent yet controlled as she had Murayama, Katase, and Rodin training to thank for that.

Rias kicked her left foot up in a high kick as she then shot the gun on the foot at point blank range against the angels face before using her legs to wrap around said head and spin before throwing the dead angel to its allies before Rias send a flurry of bullets at them in the shape of a heart. As the battle continued Rias and the brood were winning as more Stray Angels descended as Rias was soon separated from the group as she didn't seem to mind.

Soon The Stray Angels extended their gold claws and spears before attacking Rias from all angles as her peerage was shocked. The sound of clothing being torn was heard but not the sound of flesh as the Peerage was shocked when they saw Rias nun outfit was torn up but the Angels completely missed her skin as Rias seemed to have gained a smirk as unknown to them Rias had dodged at the last minute just barely as it was a miracle they had missed her skin.

"Naughty, naughty just look what you've done to my nice little number. Very Cheeky." Rias said as she sounded a bit like Akeno would as Rias herself didn't know what compelled her to say that but for some reason it felt right.

Rias then removed the torn clothing as soon her hair Nephilim amulet began to glow blood red before her hair began to move on its own and spread across her body until she was covered in a skin tight suit making her look a bit like a dominatrix or perhaps even a witch as it almost looked like leather.

Rias landed on the pipe organ as Rodin was finishing his son as a Stray Angel came up behind him no doubt trying to silence him being as he was Rodin the deceiver who had profit off the Great War and wasn't well liked in his faction.

*End OST

Rodin then roared as his eyes glowed and he reached out and grabbed the offending Angel by the neck as he smirked at it. "Hey never interrupt a man and his music after all I aint the partner you all came here to dance with." Rodin said as Issei came up from below as he looked.

"Yeah but that was a pretty good performance since Rias did the chant to challenge them in their church which was already insult to injury but you playing the pipe organ as they got their asses kicked that isn't insult to injury that's like insult to injury you sprayed lemon juice at and then rubbed with salt." Issei said as that sounded painful very painful.

"Well then their boss is about ready to show up outside how about you trigger and finish these punks off in one fell swoop." Rodin asked as Issei smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." Issei said as he had Rebellion on his back.

"Trigger?" Rias asked as she never heard of such a skill.

"There are three types of known Triggers that Rodin had told us, the Devil Trigger which is an ability many of you Devils had lost through the years after the Great War, the Angel Trigger which is an ability many Angels had lost after the Great War, and finally the Nephilim Trigger which is the most powerful of the three." Murayama explained as Katase then walked up.

"Issei is one of the only Nephilim since their extinction and rebirth who currently has the first stage of the Nephilim Trigger the Initial Stage and if he's about to unleash it we're in for a show." Katase said as Rias wondered what was about to happen.

Issei curled up his body a bit as he began to build up power as his Nephilim Amulet began to glow. Issei then opened his now glowing red eyes before releasing a powerful roar as the world turned white and his coat began to glow blood red as his hair was even more silver then it was white. But the most noticeable thing was Issei's face as the white of his eyes were now black as his irises were now red as around his eyes were glowing red veins as many were shocked at this.

The Strays though were knocked into the sky as Issei then charged at them and as quickly at the Trigger began it ended as now all the Strays were destroyed. "Here's a little lesson, each Nephilim has a special ability ideal solely for them, in Issei's case when he triggers he gains abilities of a double Critical Sacred Gear added as he also create a burst the fluxes out Gravity and stuns his opponents, now while the double critical stays the gravity thing is only for a moment." Rodin explained as Issei was now back to normal. "Very few Nephilim abilities are ever alike and once you each achieve your triggers you'll be able to find those abilities." Rodin said as he knew the prey they seek was outside.

"Ok now let's go after their boss." Issei said as he was ready to kick ass as he looked to where Rias's peerage was as did the brood. "Gain way!" Issei called as he jumped torts them as they quickly ducked as Issei found an Angel behind them and stabbed it with Rebellion before they came through the stain glass mural and came out the other end where they landed on the concrete creating a crater. Rias and her peerage and the rest of Issei's brood appeared as they saw the now dead Stray Angel burst into blood and gold haloes as soon Issei looked as a gold portal appeared nearby as it was a very large one which meant their boss was here.

*Insert Angel Advent III

A large beast came out as even though it had a porcelain head of a beautiful being and had a halo and small wings it was far from beautiful. In fact it looked like someone had perverse the sacred sanctity and holiness of the Angels and created this abomination.

This was a Stray Angel known as _Second Sphere Beloved Power_ and right now if this thing was here it is either pissed or it's after something.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Taste the Blood

Issei smirked as he saw this was going to be fun plus he decided to do a bit of a treat for Rias. "Well then seems the Stray's from up North upped the ante might as well give them a run for their money." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "Rias you take command here, we need to hit the ball on its back that's where it's weakest." Issei said as Rias nodded but was shocked.

"Wait your putting me in charge?" Rias asked as Issei looked.

"You're the equivalent to a Queen known as a Dark Slayer if anything you're most suited for the leadership of this battle since you have prior leadership experience." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Alright then, those with guns spread out and fire at it, Katase try and get it off its feet." Rias said as they nodded.

"Right." They said as Issei charged in and fired with Ebony and Ivory while running to the left side to circle around the Angel. Rias did the same with Elven Nights but circled around the right.

"I must become the corner stone of the Left Eye." The Stray Angel said as Issei was wide eyed at this especially since it was turning torts Rias as the bullets had no effect on it. As Beloved raised his large war axe ready to swing it Issei tried to get to its back but his mind was on the fact it mentioned the Left Eye. "Relinquish all your powers of Darkness to me." Beloved said as he then swung his axe at Rias making her go wide eyed as she jumped over the attack.

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked as she dodged the attack as Murayama charged at the Stray Angel with Alastor and tried to stab at its core but Beloved caught her and threw her to the ground where she broke the ground and slid on it creating a path of destruction. Issei fired at its face but his bullets bounced off its face as Issei cursed knowing this Stray Angel was bullet proof. Katase charged at Beloved with Ifrit but when she punched it she made a bit of a crater but Beloved then kicked her away.

"The Creator shall return soon." The Beloved said as Rias was confused as she apparently had something this Stray Angel wanted that it was ignoring all the other foes for her. Did they walk into a trap set up by them and the Stray Angels from before were merely sacrificed to wear them down?

"I still don't know what you're talking about what does God have to do with this?" Rias asked as she was still getting used to the lack of spinal shock a Devil would get when mentioning that name.

"So powerful yet so blind and naïve to the power you possess beyond the Bael Family Ruin Magic and blind to our true creators power." The Beloved said as Issei only knew one Angel now Stray Angel who would be after those Eyes.

"We need to end this." Issei said as he dodged an attack with ease before blocking one with Rebellion and using his superior strength to force the towering Stray off its feet for a bit. Rias and Murayama took the chance to shoot at its pinkish red core on its back as when she did it shattered and released blood as the Stray roared in pain as Issei walked torts Beloved with his left arm now had Ddraig active as Issei glared at the Stray Angel. "Hey Stray!" Issei called as Beloved Glared at Issei.

*End OST

"So the Son of Eva approaches me, you are not our desired target but make no mistake stand in our way and we will end you." Beloved said as Issei smirked.

 **"** **Partner I suggest we show this poor excuse for an Angel why you never mess with the Son of Sparda and Eva as well as the Red Dragon Emperor."** Ddraig said as Issei smirked.

"Did you even have to suggest?" Issei asked as he held Ddraig up. "Because I think it's time we break this balance of power a bit with that." Issei said as everyone knew what he was talking about. "Boosted Gear, Balance Break!" Issei called out as the green gem on the Dragon Boost Gauntlet glowed.

 **"** **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAK SCALE MAIL!"** Ddraig invoked as Issei's body glowed before he flew up and in his place was a red armor being with a dragon motif as on his back were wings a white feathered wing and a demonic Devil Wing as in Issei's right hand was Rebellion.

"Now let's end this!" Issei roared before he charged forward and with great speed began slashing at Beloved.

 **"** **BOOST!"** Ddraig invoked as Issei kept slashing at him. **"BOOST!"** Ddraig invoked as Issei began shooting at Beloved with a flurry of bullets as the bullets pierced the weakened Stray Angels skin. Issei kept his merciless and one sided battle up as Beloved was about ready to die after about 5 or 6 boosts.

Issei pointed Ebony and Ivory at the Stray Angel. "Any last words ugly?" Issei asked as Beloved glared as he was distorted with pain.

"Transform the world into what it should be!" Beloved said as he was about to die.

"Ok then… Ddraig if you will." Issei said as Ddraig knew.

 **"** **TRANSFER!"** Ddraig invoked as the power they built up transferred to Ebony and Ivory.

"GLORY BE TO THE CREATOR JUBILEUS!" Beloved said as he cursed the Brood in the way of the Strays Angels.

"And Jackpot." Issei said before shooting as he fired his Nephilim Dragon Shot through his guns as when they hit the Angel it was completely destroyed as not even the axe was left.

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko were shocked at what he saw, Issei can not only achieve this initial trigger Rodin was talking about be he also had the power of Balance Break. They knew one thing for sure Issei was holding back before and now they knew why, he wasn't at a level of Gods but they knew Issei was possibly going to be the most powerful Nephilim in all of history.

(Scene Break the Next Evening after School)

Issei was riding down the street in full gear as he rode down the street. Issei was unnerved as Rodin had heard what the Stray Angel had talked about. The Eyes were two artifacts that were stolen from Chaos this worlds one true God after he had vanished and the thief was Jubileaus the original Stray Angel. Eva had defeated her with Osiris, Aquila, and her Holy Sword and then gave the eyes to the Original Nephilim before they were wiped out. When that happened from what Issei gathered Eva had entrusted the Eyes of the World to a Devil Clan and an Angel Clan and by the sound of it the Bael Clan might have had the eye before it vanished.

But why did that Stray think Rias had it? And when it mentioned the Creator Jubileaus was returning does that mean she knows Eva is now dead and wishes to finish what she started. Man Issei expected having to clean up his father's messes but now he has to clean up his mother's messes also. Wow Issei has one screwed up family if the parents expect their kids to clean up after them.

But joking aside there was a reason Issei was driving down the street at night on his motorcycle. Issei had taken a job for Koneko since she was swamped with jobs again so Issei had to cover for her. Right now Rodin was testing Rias on her knowledge of the Nephilim Contract he drilled into her head and by the time Issei came back Rias should be a full blown user of said portal and be able to teleport to job sights no problem.

Speaking of Nephilim Contracts so far they were a major success as not only did they have mundane requests like information gathering on one's boyfriend/girlfriend or crush and playing games or watching anime series but they also had high tiered requests such as deal with demonic or angelic problems one is having. With those contracts even though it is the long way Issei was able to give the girls a bit of a start on promoting to higher classes in Nephilim society. Though their best bet was to be able to participate in Rating Games in Devil Society so that way promoting would come easier for his brood, once he gets a full team that is.

Issei soon arrived at the desired house and turned off the ignition before getting off and taking off his helmet before he walked over to the door. Issei walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and when no one answered he knocked but was met with the same result. Issei looked at the door and grabbed the knob before turning it and opening the door seeing that it was locked as Issei was wide eyed.

"Something isn't right." Issei said as he then drew Ebony and Ivory and pointed them as he knew he wasn't alone here. Issei then grabbed his amulet and channeled his power into it as a means to tell the Nephilim in the area that something just happened and it might involve a stray and to come quickly. Not exactly an SOS but vague enough to tell them that they need to get here now.

Issei carefully walked through the house as he checked the rooms and saw many of them were empty which in Issei's mind wasn't right. Something had happened here as Issei soon saw a light coming from a door way similar to a fireplace light as Issei made sure to keep a close eye on his surroundings. Issei sensed holy magic here but it was corrupted and tainted by evil. Issei soon arrived at the door way as he knew someone was in there as Issei carefully opened the door and pointed the guns around looking for a culprit. But instead Issei found what most would find a shocking and scaring sight. It seems the client was dead and was killed in the worse way possible. His guts and blood was pooled on the ground as he looked to have been burned alive and tortured to no end as Issei walked over to the corpse and put his hand near it seeing it was pretty fresh. Which meant the culprit might still be nearby and judging by the way he attacked and how this murder matches others that had a theme of calling the corpse a sinner or having a cross carved onto its body Issei knew something from the Church was involved in this.

Soon a new voice was heard as Issei knew it was the culprit of this murder. "Punish the wicked wise words to live by." Came a voice as Issei looked and saw a silver haired man sitting on a couch. "Wise words to heed from a holy man." The man said as he looked to Issei with an insane look on his face as Issei glared at the man as he held Ebony and Ivory in his hands. "Well, well you just walked into the wrong house my friend." He said in a way that showed he was glad Issei had arrived. "Father Freed at your service." He said with a bow as Issei glared. "And you must be the little pussy ass Devil who this Priest is going to exorcise." Freed said as he did a bit of a dance.

"You killed this man didn't you?" Issei asked as he glared at the Stray Exorcist.

"Oh I did summoning you was proof that he was done being human, end of the line sinner! So I chopped him up into itty bitty pieces." Freed said as he stopped as Issei knew this man thought he was a Devil as well so he could use that to his advantage. "Why are you mad? Cutting down Devils degenerates and lost souls who would cry out to them is my job and no one is better at it then me." Freed asked as Issei smirked as he lowered his guns but kept his hands on them.

"I was actually starting to wonder what asshole was coming onto my turf and messing with my clients and contracts, seems I found the perp." Issei said as Freed grinned. "But I have to say not much to look at, I was actually expecting something more, you're just a poor knock off of the Joker from DC Comics." Issei said as Freed was wide eyed and angry.

"You're not scared? You should be!" Freed called as Issei shrugged in a bored way.

"Why should I be scared of a third rate hack, no scratch that a fourth rate sorry excuse for an exorcist, if I had to guess you probably got excommunicated from the Vatican for shit like this and people partied and danced around your burning stuff you left behind." Issei said as he was trying to get a rise out of this Exorcist.

"You won't taunt me for long!" He said before pulling out his own weapons as in his left hand was a gun while in his right was a handle which released a blade of light which Issei showed no fear to since light weapons won't affect him.

"Nice glow stick trying to cosplay as a Star Wars Character by passing that off as a lightsaber?" Issei continued his taunt as Freed glared at the young Nephilim.

"Oh you won't be laughing for long, first I'm going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly sword of light." Freed began as he pointed at Issei with the sword. "Then with my righteous gun I'm going to blow a hole in your wicked demon face! How does that sound Devil!?" Freed roared as he charged at Issei with a stab motion to his chest as Issei didn't even bother to move. Issei simply stepped to the side so it would miss his heart as when he did, Freed laughed as he got the hit in not realizing Issei had let Freed hit him. Hell Issei even yelled in pain for added affect but soon began laughing catching Freed's attention.

"You done yet crazy?" Issei asked before grabbing Freed's arm and squeezing it hard causing Freed to cry out in pain as he felt his bones in the arm being crushed as he was forced to let go of his weapon as Issei then threw him across the room.

"What… why aren't you dead Devil?!" Freed asked as Freed was expecting a Devil.

"Well I would be dead if I was your average variety Devil." Issei said as he put his guns away and grabbed the sword before ripping it out as when he did the injury healed like nothing.

"What are you, an Angel?" Freed asked realizing he might have broken his faiths law.

"Well your half right and you were half right when you called me a Devil as well." Issei said as he broke Freeds sword in two as he summoned Rebellion and threw the two parts of the light sword away.

"What?" Freed asked as he felt he might have bit off more than he can chew.

"A long time ago the Devil who betrayed his own kind called the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda had met and fell in love with the Angel who betrayed her own kind, the White Maiden of Paradiso called Eva the two fell in love and spawned children who were neither Angel nor Devil but something else entirely Nephilim a hybrid of the warring Angels and Devils." Issei said as he looked to Freed. "And right now you're looking at one of those Nephilim right now!" Issei said as he pointed Ebony and Ivory at the mad priest.

Issei expected Freed to be freaking out right now but then again no one had seen a Nephilim in so long that they didn't know their strengths and weaknesses. This was proven as Freed began to laugh insanely as he looked at Issei with a sadistic grin. "So it looks like I get to kill a Whores son for bedding a Devil! Perfect killing unholy spawns like you is as good as killing the full-fledged thing, an Angel bedding a Devil that's rich! The Angel is a witch no she's even lower than a Fallen Angel she's a Whore Angel!" Fred laughed as Issei was getting pissed. "Take this personal all you want bastard boy, but no one in the Vatican or my group likes your mother and are pretty neutral on your Devil Father but Devils are Devils after all so they must be killed." Freed said as Issei had enough as the man had just insulted his mother's memory. He's going to die as Issei then shot then at the man as he glared at him.

"My father… you can dis him all you want but if you're calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first!" Issei roared as he performed his Stinger Skill and stabbed at Freed with Rebellion narrowly missing him as Freeds, chest was sliced during is dodge thanks to Issei's speed. "And another thing insult my mother and trust me when I say you won't live long enough to do it again and even if you could kill me the other son of Sparda will finish where I failed." Issei said referring to him the one who he knew was still alive especially since his father's other sword was still out there somewhere.

Issei then switched to Eryx and began punching at Freed with Infernal Powered strikes as Issei was showing Freed no Mercy. "What's wrong father don't you want to hear me confess my SINS!?" Issei asked as he punctuated sins with an uppercut sending Freed through the ceiling. Issei then used his Ophion Angel pull as Freed was on the floor trying to get up. Issei then send Aquila at him as the chakram like weapon began to spin around the mad priest as they began to cut him up with each separation. Issei then switched to Osiris as he did his shredder attack tearing apart Freed as the man screamed in pain as he was getting bloody on the floor.

"What's wrong not so fun when your devil prey can fight back?" Issei asked as he switched to Rebellion.

"Damn you, you fucking freak of nature." Freed said as Issei then stabbed him in the gut as he glared at the man. That was when Issei felt it he sensed a Nephilim Contract one he had given away yesterday and only one person could have it.

'Devil's never cry.' A voice said in both Issei's mind and outside as Freed heard it.

"Looks like she's calling." Issei said as he looked at the hole he mad and grabbed freed before throwing him down and coming down with him to see Asia looking at the corpse.

"Asia you called?" Issei asked as Asia was shocked.

"Issei… and Father Freed?" Asia asked as she saw Freed was bloody and hurt.

"Asia this man has no right to call himself a priest." Issei said as he glared at Freed. "A real priest would have shown forgiveness regardless of the sin as long as the human was willing to repent." Issei said as he pointed his sword at Freed's neck. "Asia what I did to Freed is tame compared to what he did to that man." Issei said as Asia was shocked.

"Issei I heard what you said to freed, are you truly the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, the Devil who awoken to Justice and found Gods light before he rebelled against the Demon world and fought off its army alone?" Asia asked as Issei figured she might have heard a possible church version of his father's legend.

"Yes but I'm also my mother's son who was an Angel so that makes me Nephilim." Issei said as Freed glared.

"No she was a whore! You Nephilim don't have the right to exist and when I get you I'll be the first Exorcist since your races extinction to have a Nephilim on my kill list and see you all go extinct again!" Freed said as Issei then kicked Freed in the face as he stabbed Rebellion into his arm. "I would shut up if I were you let's not forget who's stronger here." Issei said as he looked to Asia.

"Asia why are you hanging around this bastard?" Issei asked as he looked to Asia.

"I…" Asia began as Issei looked and saw the reason but knew this sweet young nun wouldn't hurt a fly. Issei wasn't getting the full picture as he needed answers.

"Asia do you want to come with me?" Issei asked as Asia was shocked.

"If you take her the Fallen Angels are going to hunt you down and kill you, you little unholy bastard." Freed taunted as Issei smirked.

"Let them try, it took the combined power of heaven and hell to wipe out the original Nephilim so I doubt anything short of another combo like that can do the job." Issei taunted as Asia saw Issei reaching for her with his hand. "Asia I helped you before so let me help you again." Issei said as Asia then reached for Issei's hand with her own hand shacking all the way before she took his hand which caused the shaking to stop.

Soon a portal appeared as Murayama, Katase, and Rias came through as they saw they missed the party. "Hey guys glad you're here job was a bust we need to go and Katase call Rodin tell him he will want to hear this!" Issei called as Katase nodded as Rias then opened the portal and the group jumped through as they needed to get out of here now.

(Scene Break ORC)

The group were gathered there as Asia was shocked to see they were in a Devil Fortress as it was in fact an old school building. "So that's the story." Rias said as she looked to Issei.

"Yeah seems the Church and the Fallen Angels are involved in this little coup de tat in their own ranks." Issei said as Katase looked.

"I got word from Rodin he said that since it involves a splinter cell in the Fallen Angels he has informed to Grigoori so they can tap down on the possible strays." Katase said as Akeno looked.

"So what now we can't just let her stay here." Akeno said referring to Asia.

"Don't worry I have two possibly three places she can hide out in and one of them is a place where Angels and Devils commonly go to hide out and live peaceful lives." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Your adopted mothers house right." Rias said as she knew Ms. Hyoudou's house was literally a boarding home for Devils and Angels who wish to live peaceful lives.

"Exactly." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Very well then." Rias said as she looked to Asia who looked to them. "Asia be grateful right now you are under the protection of Inferno's House Gremory and House Sparda and Paradiso's House Eva." Rias said as she looked to Asia was surprised as she assumed all three of those houses must be a big deal.

"Thank you Ms. Devil." Asia said as Rias smiled.

"Actually I'm no longer a Devil I was reincarnated as a Nephilim servant to Issei but I still hold my rank as a high class Devil." Rias said as Asia blushed and looked down.

"Sorry I didn't know." Asia said as Rias smiled.

"It's ok I'm still adjusting after all." Rias said as Asia smiled at Rias.

"We should go though we can't let the Fallen Angels get a head start on us." Issei said as Rias nodded and made a portal as she had the destination in mind as she knew where to send the duo.

Asia smiled as she took Issei's hand and the two were through the portal. Once they were gone Rias looked to Katase and Murayama. "So who gets her as a servant Issei or me?" Rias asked as Katase smirked.

"First come first serve." Katase said as that simply meant Issei found her first thus he gets to have first crack at reincarnating her.

(Later that night the Hyoudou Residence)

Asia was preparing for bed as Issei had already checked with his mother and she said it was ok. Apparently the basement had a secret door to a deeper underground where Ms. Hyoudou houses all the supernatural creatures seeking shelter. So Asia was able to get her own room as Issei looked to her. "You going to be ok?" Issei asked as he knew this place was secured after all.

"I should be, thank you Issei I really owe you a debt I hope I can repay." Asia said as Issei smiled.

"Well sleep tight and breakfast should be here in the morning." Issei said as Asia nodded and headed off to bed. Issei knew that Asia was very special and his best bet at ensuring her life and protection was to reincarnate her but Issei unlike Murayama and Katase will give Asia the choice as long as she lives long enough to be able to make that choice.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well time for part two of our omake of Kalawarmers training as Nevan's little sex toy. Don't worry it will be fun trust me.

(Start Omake)

Kalawarner was in Nevan's club as she was in the basement part of it. Kalawarner was suspended in the air as her hands were tied behind her back as she was still naked and being trained. Kalawarner knew this room was designed to literally shut down her powers and keep her from escaping as she knew she was stuck. In her folds and ass were vibrating dildos as Kalawarner would moan every now and again as she tried to keep the vibrators from affecting her.

Soon Kalawarner saw the door open and in came Nevan as she looked to her newest toy with lust in her eyes. "Oh how are you doing my little pet turned on right now?" Nevan asked as she looked to her little toy.

Nevan pulled out a video and smirked as it had Kalawarners first day of training on it as she put the video in as Kalawarner was shocked.

(The video)

Kalawarner was restrained as her body was being covered head to toe in a slimy liquid that was clearly aphrodisiac as her hands and legs were restrained to keep them from hurting anyone but also allow her movement and keep her from escaping. The woman who were applying it were all nude as Kalawarner was looking at the ceiling of her own reflection as she saw herself which was making her quite wet a bit. Once the woman were done applying the stuff Kalawarner felt it go into effect as she tried to move but no matter how she moved her body was very sensitive.

The maids then grabbed a dildo a large one at that and put it into Kalawarner's folds and turned it on allowing it to vibrate. Kalawarner gasped as the aphrodisiac was making the sensation very much alive as she tried to move somehow to get it out but it was in there securely.

For the next few hours the woman the dildo to get Kalawarner into a constant state of orgasm as she moaned and gasped with each orgasm as she was in a constant state of pleasure. Once they were done they took out some vibrators and taped them onto Kalawarners nipples and secured the ones already in her before they tuned them all on as Kalawarner was no longer able to hold back her moans of pleasure. Once they did this they simply left Kalawarner there as luckily the vibrators had very long lasting batteries as she was just left there till the sun set for nightfall as all day from morning till nightfall she was in a constant state of pleasure as she was forced to look at herself in a mirror.

(Video end)

Kalawarner blushed as she saw this as Nevan smiled at this as she looked to her little pet. "What's wrong Kalawarner are you turned on by this? Are you actually a masochist?" Nevan taunted as she groped Kalawarner's ass and fondled her breasts. Kalawarner was forced to take it as she moaned a bit as Nevan smiled at her little toy. "Well my little Fallen Angel you're going to like what is next as today we're going for a walk around town more specifically the Succubus district of town." Nevan said as she knew in that part of town many laws were wavered since it a community of sex demons.

Kalawarner was shocked as girls appeared and began to get the fallen Angel ready for what was to come. Kalawarner knew one thing for certain if she is able to escape she, probably won't be able to be normal ever again.

(Later)

Kalawarner was now wearing a mask that kind of gave her animal ears, thigh high heels, gloves that almost went to her shoulders, a suit with straps on it that left her, breasts, folds and ass exposed as it kind of looked like the sext plug suit on a Evangelion figurine but more revealing, and most of all she was wearing an ass plug and a collar with a leash on it as Nevan was holding one end of it. Once Nevan was sure the collar and leash were secure she tugged on it as she opened the portal with Kalawarner putting up some minor struggle.

"Come along my little doggie you need your exercise." Nevan said as she tugged on the collar and entered through the portal.

(Later Succubus District Kouh City)

The local Succubus saw what was happening outside as they did cat calls and whistles as Kalawarner was forced to walk on all fours as the Succubus was getting off on this. Since this district of Kouh City was a Succubus hot spot no one really bothered entering. But that didn't stop the Succubus from taking pictures and such as they saw a Fallen Angel being treated like a common animal. Kalawarner through this was blushing as the vibrator in her folds didn't help her situation either.

"Come on keep close Kalawarner we need to make sure your former allies know you're no longer one of them." Nevan said as she was milking this for all its worth.

"Please let me go I won't tell the Grigori or anyone of the Fallen Angel faction that your ward is a Nephilim." Kalawarner begged as even though no one can see her face thanks to the mask she was falling deeper and deeper into the very sin that made her a Fallen Angel.

"Oh don't worry you won't since I'm not letting you go." Nevan said as they soon arrived at the Succubus's little park where they bring their significant others or pray for the night to have sex/feed in the bushes. Nevan smiled as she saw a Succubus couple walking by as she then looked to Kalawarner. "Ok little doggie here's what you will do next." Nevan said as her eyes glowed as Kalawarner was wide eyed.

(A bit later)

Kalawarner was bouncing up and down on a dildo as she made extra sure that it didn't tear through her as the two Succubus were enjoying this show. Kalawarner's eyes were glowing as she was under mind control once more as Nevan was nearby recording the entire thing with a smirk. "Oh poor fallen Angel I almost feel sorry for her, almost." Nevan said as she recorded the event. Nevan had set the dildo stuck to the path on purpose as she had Kalawarner then appear out of the bushes and put this show on for the clearly lesbian Succubus couple.

The two succubus were taking pictures of their own as they had their smart phones out as Kalawarner was mentally screaming. 'Make it stop you fucking bitch! Make this stop I can't live like this and I refuse to accept this at my new life!' Kalawarner called out as she was noticing something. 'Yet why am I being turned on by this?' She wondered as she couldn't openly say it outload.

"Come on girl shake it! You'd make an awesome Succubus!" One of the two said as they were clearly turned on by this.

'Oh no…' Kalawarner thought as she was moaning louder and louder. 'I'm gonna… gonna.' She thought before she did as she arched her back and did so. 'CUM!' she mentally called out as the Succubus smiled at what they saw.

"Babe look she came." The second Succubus said as they smiled at her.

"Yes she did you two." Nevan called out as the two looked and smiled at her.

"Nevan you got yourself another one!" The Succubus asked as Nevan smiled.

"Of course you two." Nevan said as clearly this wasn't the first time she did stuff like this.

"You always know how to make the Succubus District earn its right as a Succubus community." The first one said as Nevan smiled.

"Yeah now let's take a picture to commemorate this." Nevan said as the two smiled as they each got into position. Nevan had her breasts atop the Fucked silly Fallen Angel as the two Succubus now stripped of cloths were kissing the Fallen Angels cheeks as their breasts had her arms squeezed between them. Once the picture was taken the three bid goodbye with the two Succubus telling Nevan to call them, and they can have a quickie. "Now then my little toy." Nevan said as she looked at her Fallen Angel who was now masturbating as she was completely in a daze. "What shall we do next?" Nevan said as she wondered what was next.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I'll see you all next chapter and be sure to leave a review and like always ja ne.


	5. Mission 5 Two Rescued and Two Recruited

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey new chapter everyone heads up. Now I have no witty comments to please read and Review. Oh and one announcement the Magic Caster Shard shall be renamed Quicksilver so just giving you guys a heads up. Anyway please enjoy and be sure to leave behind a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Devil May Cry, or Bayonetta so please enjoy this fic.

(Start)

Issei was heading to the clubhouse as he was in full gear once more but he had a different objective in mind. Ever since Rias had joined his group they have been doing nothing but training, answering contracts, and helping Rias adjust to her new status as a Nephilim. Now Rias may have been demoted to a low class Nephilim but Issei knew that since Rias is the only heir to House Gremory there is a good chance that House Gremory would be a house with Nephilim descendants instead of Devil Descendants in the near or far future.

Though Issei didn't really care for that no what he wanted to do was have everyone take the day off because everyone is getting stressed since Rias is trying to master her new powers so she can pass off as a Devil and avoid a Great War. Issei knew her plan would eventually backfire but it wasn't bad to let her dream for a bit longer. As Issei arrived at the club house he saw the rest of the Peerage and his Brood here as Murayama looked to her Brood King.

"Issei your late let me guess needed to find a stylish outfit again?" Murayama asked with a smirk as Issei looked to Rias.

"Issei where is Rodin anyway?" Rias asked as Issei knew that was coming.

"He had some business to take care of so currently the Gate of Hell are closed so to speak and right now as the leader of my brood I say we are taking the day off." Issei said as everyone was shocked at that.

"WHAT?!" They all called as Murayama and Katase smiled at this.

"Finally a day off been wondering if you were actually going to give one!" Katase cheered as Issei smiled.

"Yeah so everyone is free to do as they please for today so no fighting or contracts unless it's an emergency." Issei said as Rias glared at Issei.

"Issei you can't just do that out of the blue!" Rias called as Issei looked.

"Rodin is out today what else are we supposed to do, masturbate read porn work?" Issei asked as Rias gave him a deadpan looked. "Besides I need you, Murayama, and Katase to help me with something involving a certain nun we all know." Issei said as Rias sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Rias looked as Koneko looked to her buchou.

"Probably not." Koneko said as she was already informed about the Asia problem.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

"Koneko was right." Rias said as she and the brood were out on the town as with them was Asia.

Issei was lagging in the back as he had his hands in his pockets while Katase and Murayama talked with Asia. Issei told them to have a bit of girl time and get to know their possible new ally but the reason Issei came along was so he can keep his eyes peeled for the Rogue Fallen Angels. As Issei walked with them he saw the smile Asia had while she seemed amazed by this part of Kouh city. If anything it would probably be better if they kept her out of the seedier parts of the city protect her innocents and all that. But then again if she joins the brood she's probably going to see some gruesome sights but hey he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

As he whistled to the brood as they looked to him. "Hey ladies before we end up on a shopping trip or hit the arcade how about some grub." Issei called as he pointed to the hamburger place with his thumb.

(Later inside)

The group was enjoying hamburgers as Issei was enjoying his already while he watched Murayama and Katase show Asia how to eat it. "You're doing it wrong Asia." Issei finally said as the girls were playing around with Asia as Issei smiled at her.

Issei unwrapped the paper foil of his own burger as he looked to Asia. "You need to eat it with your hands as so." Issei said before biting into his hamburger causing Asia to look amazed. Asia unlike Issei's big bite tried imitated what Issei did but with a small bite which she smiled as Asia was amazed at what she tasted.

"It's delicious." Asia said as Issei smiled.

"Good but we're all going to be hanging out today so think of it as a sort of day off from school hang out." Issei said as Asia smiled.

"Yeah after all we also need to get little miss sourpuss here to lighten up." Murayama said pulling Rias in.

"Well I'm already waist deep in this might as well go all the way." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Now then let's go enjoy our day." Issei said as he got up as he wanted to stop by an ice cream parlor to get a strawberry sundae.

(Scene Break later at the arcade)

The group was hitting the arcade as Issei was at the snack bar part of it enjoying a Strawberry sundae while trying to spread his obsession with the stuff to Asia as the girls played a variety of games from racing games, to rhythm games, to even a photo booth.

All in all today was turning out great as they soon hit the mall going on a shopping trip as Asia was shown different cloths as Murayama and Katase tried of different clothing making sure to keep it off Issei's tab since he was still recovering from his last bout of dept. As they enjoyed themselves Issei knew Asia was still a target with her Twilight Healing and if he reincarnated her as a Nephilim she will be an even bigger target but since she would be in the service of two houses which were House Sparda and House Eva many of the factions won't do anything openly against her. Issei was looking at a weapon shop as Rias walked over to him a she saw he was deep in thought.

"You're thinking about reincarnating her aren't you?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei who smirked.

"Who knows maybe I am and maybe I'm not don't see why you're concerned." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Issei she's a nun of the church and if she's with a stray exorcist and the Fallen Angels that could mean she was excommunicated so recruiting her might not draw too much of a problem but you will have to do it carefully." Rias said before adding her own wise ass comment. "Also it's my concern seeing as you did reincarnate me as a Dark Slayer." Rias said as Issei chuckled.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." Issei said as Rias looked.

"It's a fact I'm not sure I'm proud of yet." Rias said as Issei chuckled at that one.

Issei then turned to the girls as he smiled at them. "Hey ladies lets go we still have a whole day waiting for us." Issei said as Murayama and Katase nodded.

"Coming!" They called before the trio went to Issei no doubt to continue to hang out.

Asia walked up to a claw game and looked at the stuff animals in it, with Issei seeing the nun emotion on her face, with everything sill new to her smile to this and soon he play it and got a stuff animal for Asia, as she took it in her arms as she said, "Thank you, I shall cherish it."

"Are you going to if it a name?" Murayama asked as Asia took a moment and said, "I don't know, I'll name it later when I can think of a name."

No one would argue about that as everyone went on their day, playing games, and having fun, if Rias may not like it so much but she is enjoy herself very much anyways.

(Later)

The Nephilim's and the nun went outside for some fresh air, as everyone got themselves drink from the vending machine and sat down in the park.

"That was fun," Asia said as Katase lean back with her drink and said, "The sun is still up so we can have more fun soon enough."

Rias didn't say anything as Issei spoken up saying, "I know a few good places to go to later on, let relax and enjoy the time right now."

Murayama look to her king and said, "Your always relaxing, from back then and now."

"What, I can be serious if I wanted to be, I'm just too lazy to do so," He said as Rias look to him and said, "That explain a lot."

The girls laugh at this as did Asia as she said, "Everyone here is so friendly and nice I wish I had this before."

Everyone turn to her as Issei said, "What having friends, having fun, laughing and stuff?"

Asia nods and wish she could have happier memories Issei said, "With you dealing with the church you must have had something going on?"

"No… not really," as Asia said in a sad tone as Murayama rub her shoulder and said, "Why not tell us about it, maybe to help you feel better?"

Asia thought for a moment before nodding and started to tell her story as she started, "I just it all started when I was a baby, I was abandon by my real parent, they left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe."

(Flashback)

The image of a church with a baby in a basket in front of it crying her eyes out as Asia told her story, "They told me when they found me I would not stop crying. The sweet nun there brought me up."

The scene change again with Asia now older, kneeling down in front of a hurt puppy as she says, "When I was 8, a sad little puppy was hurt found its way into the church where I lived, I pray very hard to god to spare him and when I did, a miracle happen."

Scene change again with Asia within a different church as she stood in front of many people as Asia keep telling her story as she said, "Because of my power, I was immediately taken to a larger church. Men and women for all over would visit me when they were injured or sick and I was told to heal all of them to the idea I possess this thing I could help other people make me so happy, I finally felt I had a purpose."

The scene change again to outside as Asia founded a man who was hurt as she told what happen, "But one day I have founded someone who has fallen and was in bad shape."

The scene change right away with mix scene of happy… and no so happy part with people of the church look angry at her and yelling as Asia told what has happen when she found out who the man was as she said, "I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man."

'This girl has the power to heal Devils!' a man voice echo in the memory with many other started to yell at her.

'Demon!'

'She a witch! Burn her!'

Soon the memory came to an end, as it seem Asia was bash because she healed a devil and hated for it.

(End flashback)

Issei looked to Asia with a neutral look on his face show he not judging her as did the others as Asia went on saying, "They said anyone with my kind of power was a heinous, so I had no choice but to run away."

Issei then sighed as that was the problem with Churches in Europe Devils are evil no if ands or buts about it. If anything Asia made the right call leaving when she did. "If you ask me that Devil is probably nearby right now." Issei began as Asia looked. "He's probably very grateful for what you did for him so he's probably waiting for the chance to repay you for saving his life." Issei said as he stood up knowing of the ultimate form of fealty for a Devil which is a Devils arm.

"For me we shouldn't worry about the past and keep trudging forward with chin held high sword drawn and guns blazing and when you reach the end then you hit the jackpot." Issei said as he soon felt the air change a bit. "Looks like we have company." Issei said as a man in a dark coat appeared as Issei glared at him.

"So the rumors hold truth a Nephilim does exist." The man said producing black wings.

"Great Chaos and Inferno's freeloaders so what's the deal me, my brood, or Asia?" Issei asked as his boosted gear appeared in his arm as did Rebellion on his back.

"For now I'm here for the girl luckily our captured ally was released from Nevan's hold and needless to say she was quiet livid when she finally returned." The Fallen Angel said as Issei scoffed.

"Well chicken wings you're out matched but if I can grab you I can kick your asses where it hurts." Issei said as he drew Ebony and Ivory.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Son of Eva I hardly came alone." The being said before holy portals appeared and stray Angels appeared as Issei looked at them and scoffed.

"So what this just makes thing's way more interesting." Issei said as he smirked.

"Well then know my name for it will be the last you and your brood ever hears, I am Dohnaseek and I'm going to end the Nephilim rise from the dead." The Fallen Angel said as the Brood got there weapons drawn.

"Well lets rock." Issei said pointing his guns at Dohnaseek who took a battle stance with a blue light spear.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Lock and Load

Issei charged forward shooting at the Fallen Angel who avoided the bullets by flying upward as Issei growled. Issei was soon attacked from the side to which he spun around the attack and once behind the stray pulled out his shot gun Revenant and fired at the Angel at point blank range causing it to b explode in a burst of blood and Halos.

Issei then switched to his Ophion Demon Pull and pulled the Fallen Angel torts him before switching to Eryx and punching the stray square in the face knocking him back as he screamed in pain with a few lost teeth and a split lip. Issei then switched to Aquila and sent the spinning Shurikens at the Fallen Angel as they began to do some serious harm to him.

Issei then switched to Ebony and Ivory and slid on his knees with a spin on the water shooting the stray Angels at him. He then switched to Revenant and used it like a nunchaku to fire and reload fast. Once he did that Issei then jumped upward and flipped the air as he used the pistols to fire and multiple strays at once before doing a corkscrew attack of the same nature but him pointing up. Issei smirked as knew the girls were handling themselves just fine... he hoped.

(With Murayama and Katase)

Katase back flipped away from a stray angel and brought out Ifrit as they burst in flame coming to life, as gave each stray angel gotten one-two punch with an upper cut or flaming punch to their guts, sending them flying with their halo being left behind.

Angels came up from behind her as Katase back flip away and on top of one of them as her feet glow white for a moment to show off her angel weapon, Pegasus grieves.

Kick herself off the angel and it exploded from the force of it, as Katase landed she kicked left and right at the other two angel causing them damage and punch one down hard and the other a Shoryuken with Ifrit as it burst into flames.

More stray angels surround her and started to bash and kick them around, as they there beaten down with their blood and halo litter the ground around her, Katase took a stand with both of her weapon out as she said "I'm on fire bitches!"

Murayama slid across the ground with her devil weapon Alastor out as lightning dance across the blade, as she slash and strike any stray angel came at her and at great speed that maybe as fast as lightning.

With other angels some hover in the sky and shot down at the sword girl, keeping on her feet as Murayama dodge them as she said, "Annoying."

Using her free hand and reach out from behind as a white glow show as she pull out her angel weapon Gunsword Raikari, as she took and fire upon the angels in the air and at supersonic speeds she zooms around shooting and slicing up angels.

When Murayama stop for a moment, all the stray angels around has lightning dancing around their bodies as they twitch and spaz out soon exploded in blood and Halos as Murayama shoulder one of her weapon as she said, "Not even a challenge."

(Rias)

Rias was taking advantage of her skills as this broods Dark Slayer as she used her quad gun style to shoot at multiple Devils at once. But for Rias this felt... familiar like she had fought like this in another life. Rias quickly banished the thought and continued her assault.

Rias though a Nephilim now was still the ruin princess and she would show them why you never fuck with her. Rias charged her ruin power into her guns and fired causing the Stray Angels hit by them to go up in an explosion of blood and light as she was mowing down her opponents. Rias then switched to the Katana and began doing quickly and clean slashes to the angels who attack her even though Rias still questions why her shoes turned to heels.

Rias soon finished the last of the foes as she smirked at this as her eyes seemed to glow with a phantom appearing behind her sharing the second pose and smirk. (Foreshadowing!)

(With Asia)

Asia saw all this as she was shocked wondering if an Angel gave into hatred did they becomes these abominations? It wasn't long before a gold glow appeared behind her as she looked and was wide eyed as a First Sphere Stray grabbed her causing her to scream.

*end OST

(Issei)

Issei heard the scream as did the rest of the Brood as they looked and saw a Stray Angel had grabbed Asia. "Asia!" Issei called but before he could act a new or in this case a new set of Strays appeared as they looked like target practice to him like the Bathos.

*insert Bayonetta OST Angel Advent III

This Angel was clearly a Third Sphere which means cannon fodder as Rias regrouped with Issei as he saw this Stray Angel. This was a Third Sphere Dear & Decorations Angel and they began to charge energy and Fire it at the group.

*end OST

"Ladies go for the Decorations once there gone the Dear will be wide open." Issei called as the girl nodded and went to carry out the plan.

"On it!" Murayama called as she began firing at the decorations with Issei, and Rias helping before Katase charged forward. Katase grabbed two Decorations and with the infernal power of Ifrit began to burn the two in her hands alive as they struggled to get free from the searing pain. Katase then smashed the two together causing them to explode as blood, fire, ash, and halos came out as Katase smiled.

Issei then used his Ophion Demon Pull and pulled a Decorations out before slicing it in two as soon only the Dear was left. Issei then charged forward before slicing the Dear in two as it then exploded like as Issei then charged forward to where the Stray Angel had taken Asia only to see the plush and her veil there. Issei gritted his teeth as he then looked and saw Dohnaseek was gone as well as Issei then roared loudly as he was pissed. "Oh crap." Katase said as there were very few times she had ever seen Issei so pissed off before.

"Those Fallen Chicken Wings are screwed." Murayama said as Issei looked to Rias.

"Rias open a portal to the club house hopefully the special order I sent over for Rodin is ready." Issei said as Rias nodded and opened the portal.

"How do you know he will appear?" Rias asked as the Nephilim Gate opened.

"Because I'm so far his only supplier for Red Orbs and Halos." Issei said as they soon stepped into the gate to head to the ORC Room.

(Meanwhile while all this was happening)

A young girl with two tails, and glasses was walking down the street in her normal cloths as she had received a letter from a "secret admirer," to meet him or her here. This girl was Aika Kiryuu and she was a classmate of Issei as she was told to meet him or her at the park. As she waited she took out her phone as it had memos as notes of what she had gathered on Issei's prowess so far and even though she could accurately guess the size of every man she meets she cannot guess Issei's size. She knows he's a guy since even cross dressers can't escape her eye of what they got between their legs and how bit it is.

As Aika waited though she soon saw someone approaching as she looked to be some sort of part time worker at a French maid café before she arrived at Aika and then Aika soon felt a pain in her stomach as she felt the air leave her as she looked shocked and looked to the French maid. "Sorry little girl but you have something inside you we have to remove from you, nothing personal but that little Sacred Gear is to deadly in your hands especially if you get recruited into the resurrecting Nephilim faction." She said as Aika soon lost consciousness as she saw black wings just before she had blacked out.

(Back at the club house)

Issei arrived at the club house to see that Rodin and Rias' peerage minus Akeno was waiting there as Rodin was holding two items in his hands. "Issei glad to see you made it." Rodin said as Issei looked.

"Hey Rodin is the special order I made ready yet?" Issei asked as Rodin gave the staff item to Issei as it was clearly magic based as judging by the Angel and Devil Wing on the tip this was the neutral form.

"I call that little magic staff Lunafeya Unicorn, long story short it's the weapon perfect for Asia, plus with the Devil hanging around her 24/7 she has a Demon form for that bad boy on the way." Rodin said as he took out a cigar and lit it. "But that's just one part, see I came back from a meeting with Azazel telling him how some Fallen Angels attacked you and Asia under his orders, he told me their orders were just to observe you, Asia, and a third person a classmate named Aika and by the looks of it Raynare didn't listen." Rodin said as Issei was putting the pieces together.

"So they're going to take Asia's Sacred Gear huh so Raynare can have Azazel look solely upon her." Issei said as he saw when someone was using love as an excuse to do what they want.

"Exactly anyway they already snagged that Aika chick, if I had to guess they are going to try and seal away her Sacred Gear or take it for their own use, hers is a very valuable one a combination gear that can take two separate gears and meld them into a combination to utilize both gears." Rodin said before passing the second item to Issei which were revealed to be gloves. "That right there is the Lost Epitaph it's a chain saw claymore type weapon and trust me when I say it's perfect for one such as her since its capable of channeling and utilizing powers from any source the holder currently has at his or her disposal, one of my crowning works if I do say so myself." Rodin said as Issei smirked.

"Ok then guys here's the plan their probably expecting us so we'll go in that church guns blazing and fight our way to Asia and Aika... any questions?" Issei asked as that plan was straight forward with no pre preparation figured out.

"Yeah where's the plan?" Rias asked as her left eye twitched in annoyance as she saw that was not a plan.

"I just told you." Issei said shocking everyone.

"Issei let me make this as perfectly clear as possible, as far as any of the Fallen Angels are concerned I'm still a pure blooded Devil, so if a pure blooded devil enters their base a church and starts tearing shit apart then you can be sure they will make a fuss over it and furthermore the Angels in Paradiso and the Fallen Angels in Inferno and Chaos will start causing a big fuss about it also." Rias said as she tried to get Issei to think of a plan.

"Well whatever bottom line we're going to be rescuing Asia but let's make it more interesting shall we." Issei said as soon he grabbed Kablooy loaded with a special shot and fired it out the window and soon once it hit a target in the distance a string of curses was heard outside as Issei smiled. "There now they know a Nephilim Brood and a few Devils under their command is on their way to take back their hostages." Issei said with a smirk on his face as Rias face palmed himself just as Akeno walked in.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Akeno asked as she was going to report about the Fallen Angel Spy.

"Oh and Rias we get free reign here since the Fallen Angels are trespassing on your turf and most of all they are acting against the Grigori basically making them strays. So I think the Grigori will sweep this under a rug don't you?" Issei asked as Rodin chuckled.

"He's not wrong basically speaking if you play this right you won't be breaking any laws." Rodin said as Rias sighed in frustration.

"Akeno." Rias began as she prepared to open a Nephilim Gate.

"Yeah?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias.

"Open a portal for Kiba and Koneko apparently we're saving a nun and a classmate of Issei's." Rias said as she sighed in frustration.

"Of course Buchou but the spy we caught it seems Issei let her escape." Akeno said as she no longer sensed the Fallen Angel.

"Because Issei wants to make this more difficult for us." Rias said frustrated as she knew Issei must have some sort of plan… right?

"Alright then ladies and germs let's go!" Issei called as the portals were soon opened.

"Um Issei pre mission ritual." Katase said as Issei smirked as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh how can I forget?" Issei said as Rias was confused. "Ok so for our Lets Rock thing I say I punch open the doors before switching to Ebony and Ivory and we strike a pose." Issei said as Rias was white eyed at Issei talking about that as was with her peerage.

"What?" Rias asked as Koneko even stopped eating when she heard this.

"It's kind of a Style Points thing for Issei he tends to grade himself on stuff like this with SSS being the highest and D being the lowest." Rodin explained as Issei grinned.

"Plus it also helps a Nephilim rise through the ranks so the higher a mission score is the more points you get for rank promotion." Issei said as that… actually made sense. "Now then everyone lets rock." Issei said as it was time to hunt as he allowed his coat to flutter with his brood following close behind.

(Scene Break Later that Night the Church)

Aika came too as she looked around as she looked around and noticed something. She was on some sort of alter restrained as standing before he was the Fallen Angel from before as Aika was confused.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to make heads and tails of this.

"Oh don't worry it won't matter pretty soon." The Fallen Angel dressed like a gothic Lolita said as Aika was confused. "Because you will be dead pretty soon, with the Nephilim's return being fact we can't afford for you to join them, your just too dangerous." She said as she began summoning a spear of light. "So little pervert girl any last words?" She asked as Aika was shocked especially when black wings appeared on her back. "Hmm I thought not." She said as she was ready to end Aika.

'Someone help me.' Aika thought as she was about to die and without losing her virginity to boot. Life officially sucks and still she has yet to figure out Issei's size.

(Church Entrance Hall)

The Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists were ready for the worse as they were already told that the Nephilim and his brood as well as the Devils Peerage were coming to them. They knew that Issei had let her escape on purpose no doubt trying to get a kick out of fighting. That actually had them worried because they have heard that Nephilim are practically invincible for they have the strengths of both halves but none of the weaknesses.

So whatever advantages the Church provided them was not restricted only to them. As they waited with weapons at the door they knew it was only a matter of time before the son of Sparda and Eva appeared through those doors. It was soon that a boom was heard as they all looked and say the door had been hit as they were ready. It was then to their shock that the large church doors came flying off their hinges as they came torts many of them as they saw Issei with Eryx summoned as behind them were the defeated enemies. As the two walked in Issei drew Rebellion and charged forward as the rest of his brood followed close behind as they began taking down every stray they come across as soon three familiar faces appeared.

"Great the kidnapper, the would-be slutty assassin, and a gothic Lolita let me guess you punks want a piece of me?" Issei asked as they forced the others to retreat.

"Quiet so mainly to pay you back for forcing me to do such perverse things especially with Nevan and her Succubus friends!" Kalawarner roared as she was really pissed off.

"Lady you haven't seen Nevan when she really wants to play with someone sexually." Issei said not bothered that three Fallen Angels were ready to kill them.

"Oh it's you the shitty Nephilim son of a whore!" Came the voice of a stray exorcist as Issei looked and saw to his annoyance Freed as he walked out from the side. "I have to say looks like God is shining down on me to let me have a second go take out a Nephilim and a shit load of devils while I'm at it. Especially since it would fix my record of Devils who managed to escape me and add to my kill record the last Male Nephilim in the world!" Freed called out insanely as Issei yawned clearly not amused.

"Yeah, Freed was it? Sorry I kind of forgot all about you, your weren't on my blip of targets to take down, but I did check with a reliable source you're a wanted man Freed and my source is paying a shit tone for you to be brought in alive, but bringing you in dead was optional just the reward is cut back some." Issei said as Freed glared.

"And what shitty devil would put a reward on my head?" Freed taunted as Issei scoffed.

"Oh a certain triple agent of the Great Wars and one of the Grigori's leaders Rodin especially when he had informed Azrael of your shit here." Issei said as the Fallen Angels were shocked at this. "So we can do this the easy way which is you guys flocking off and running for the rest of eternity or you stay and I tear you assholes limb from limb before sending you over to Rodin and Azrael and get my reward." Issei said as the three Fallen Angels cursed.

"Ok here's the game plan, Rias, Akeno, Murayama, and Katase you four take on chicken wings. Koneko and Kiba you guys clear me a path through Freed to get to the two hostages here." Issei said as he smirked to them. "Besides these chumps aren't much of a match for a combined forces of the Nephilim Brood and a Devil Peerage." Issei said with a hint of encouragement basically telling his Brood and Rias' Peerage to fight side by side.

"Alright you pieces of rat shit I'll fucking murder each of you and face fuck your unholy devil sperm made decapitated heads!" Freed roared at the group as Issei pulled out Ebony and Ivory as he made a, "bring it on," gesture with guns in hand.

"Come and get it then." Issei said as he was ready to kick ass.

Freed and the Three Fallen Angels charged at the group as Issei lead the charge against freed with Kiba and Koneko followed as Rias lead the charged against the Three Fallen Angels. Issei already knew, Freed's tactics and known as a faithful Exorcist he would never sully his name more than it is to use dark weapons. Which gave Issei and Kiba the edge in this fight as Kiba could summon a dark sword to eat the light and whatever light attack Freed sends at him won't do much but just sting for a bit.

Issei side stepped away from Freed's slash as Kiba came up with his own sword and slashed at Freed. Freed responded by clashing his lightsaber with Kiba's as Issei then fired at Freed with Ebony and Ivory causing Freed to step back allowing Kiba to strike at him. Freed held his chest as it bled as he gave a psychotic glare at Kiba and Issei.

"Come on you pieces of Shit Devils and whores son show me what you fucking got!" Freed called out as Issei then sent his Angel Pull at Freed before coming at him and with Osiris slashed through him before switching to Eryx and punching the man in the back right at his spine as Freed cried out as he was sent flying at Kiba. Kiba switched his weapon to its dark blade mode and devoured the light of Freed's sword as Issei tweeted to that.

"Wow that's some Sacred Gear you got there, Sword Birth right?" Issei asked knowing a Gear like that was pretty strong.

"I won't let you Devil Fuckers allow your unholy power to defeat me!" Freed called as Issei then smirked.

"Ok let's rectify that shall we?" Issei said before switching to Aquila and throw the shurikens at Freed who was then getting sliced up by Angelic power before Issei came in and with Rebellion slashed at him creating a gash.

"Damn you… I'll let you guys run off for now but next time you cunt fuckers are dead!" Freed called before escaping as he was trying to seem strong with his run and live to fight another day.

"Bubye and when we do meet again give my regards to Inferno when you see it!" Issei called as Freed escape.

Issei then turned to the Fallen Angels that his Brood was fighting and saw they were doing quite well as it seems the training Rias was undergoing had paid off. Rias was firing with all four guns at the Fallen Angels who sent Spears of light at the brood and peerage combo as Issei sighed.

"Hey ladies think you can handle things here?!" Issei called as Katase smiled.

"Don't worry boss we got it covered here!" Katase called as she had a Fallen Angel by the neck before punching it.

"Got it! Oh and be sure to give them a chance to walk away you know our rule!" Issei called as he then ran over to the Alter while the girls fought.

"There should be a door underneath it." Kiba said as Issei saw a red glow on the Alter as he smiled.

"Thanks." Issei said before switching to Eryx. Issei got ready before he punched the Alter hard causing it to go flying and hit the wall hard where it got destroyed into splinters. "Let's go the main party is just down here!" Issei called as he ran down the stairs.

Katase and Murayama then looked at each other and smiled as both knew what the other was thinking. "Should we trigger?" Murayama asked as the Fallen Angels heard this and were shocked.

"Did she just say trigger?" Dohnaseek asked as he heard that phrase during the Great War.

"Trigger?" The Fallen Angel Lolita asked as she looked to the older man.

"Basically… they can unlock their inner Devils and Angels, it was said that the Nephilim had among the strongest of Triggers among the trinity that when fully unleashed gave them the powers of a Longinus to slay Gods." Kalawarner said as the Lolita Mittelt knew how the Trigger exceeds the power of a Balance Break and if a Nephilim's trigger allows them to kill Gods then they should probably run.

"Rias and Akeno leave the rest to us alright." Murayama said as she shouldered Alastor.

"We need to run!" Dohnasheek called out as he knew the power they were summoning but it was too late.

Murayama and Katase released twin roars as the world soon burst as it became white as their Nephilims Stones began to glow with their clothing reflecting the color as well as their eyes and veins. Katase's weapons soon released large amounts of Demonic and Angelic power as Ifrit looked more like Dragon heads made of infernal flames while Pegasus looked more like a Pegasus head made of frozen Heavenly power.

Murayama though was different as she now had two thunder Chinese dragons flying around here as they seemed to move to whatever here weapons would move. "Now… lets rock!" Murayama and Katase called out ready to fight.

(With Issei, Koneko, and Kiba)

The two ran down the hall as they were lucky to be met with very few opposition. But this was making Issei stir cray and on edge. Why did they go through the trouble of trying to stop them if they didn't guard this hall, unless they trying to stall them. It seems though Issei's train of thought was proven right as two screams were heard causing Issei to go wide eyed at this as he began running faster with Kiba close on his tail followed by Koneko. Issei soon arrived as he was wide eyed as he saw Aika was on the floor bleeding out from a serious injury as she was wide eyed from it.

Issei though was more shock that the current screaming was coming from Asia as she was stripped of her nun outfit and bound in chains to a cross as Raynare looked to him. "Well look who finally showed up!" Raynare said as she was no longer scared of Issei not when she was so close to having what she desired.

"Asia!" Issei called as he was wide eyed as all he had to do was put red hair on Asia and it was basically watching his own mother die all over again. "LET HER GO!" Issei demanded as he wasn't going to let Raynare to take Asia's Sacred Gear. But when Issei tried to get through he was blocked by Stray Exorcists as soon he felt Aika grab her leg.

Issei looked at her as Aika was on deaths doorstep. "Please help her." Aika begged as Issei then kneeled to her and took out a green star from his person.

"A vitality star." Kiba said recognizing it as a Devils instant heal used during battle.

Issei then took Aika's hand and put the star into it before he used her hand to crush the star as the injuries healed but since it was a light spear that stabbed her the Star couldn't do a full heal to her and prolonged the inevitable. "Don't worry I'll save you both." Issei said as he then looked to Raynare as his eyes were no glowing red showing his Devil side was pissed.

"Raynare!" Issei roared as he then charged forward but the Stray Exorcists stood in his path as Raynare glared.

"Keep the Nephilim and the Devils busy till I finish the ritual!" Raynare called as she did flinch when Issei tried to charge at her showing her fear of him still stood strong in her heart.

"Like Hell!" Issei roared as he began slashing and firing through the Stray Exorcists. Issei sent blade attacks at them as he slashed and cut through. Normally Issei avoids killing humans but that's only if they were caught in the crossfire of his hunts by accident much like the two present members of his brood upstairs. Issei shot at them as even with how pissed he was he still managed to be stylish with his combat style.

Koneko sent a punch at one sending him flying as she then kicked another one sending that one flying as well as she aimed for his head knocking him out. Issei used his assortment of weapons stored with Rebellion as he sent punches with Eryx, created shockwaves with Arbiter, took care of large groups of opponents with Osiris, and shredded many opponents with Aquila. As Issei fought he could hear Asia screaming as he fought his way through the enemies he faced. He knew what would happen if someone was stripped of their Sacred Gear, they die. Issei didn't need any more deaths of innocent people on his hands as he had already seen one person die in his arms while nearly seeing two more.

Issei remembered that day, the day his mother was murdered. Devils of his father's past Stray Devils, Anti Sparda factions, and Stray Angels who despised his mother all arrived to kill her. Issei was there he and his twin were there and they saw it all. Their mother had her heart ripped out ensuring instant death. But his brother in a revenge driven anger awoken his Sacred Gear and with Yamato and his Trigger wiped out those enemies before stumbling away with a lust for power. Issei was there as he picked up his mother as his small stature wouldn't allow one his size to do so but he had his father's strength. His mother she was holding her sword the one she always used to protect them and simply smiled at him and she told him be strong.

She also told him two pieces of advice if he walks down the path of vengeance or rebuilding the Nephilim. Devils Never Cry and Angels Never Scream and those were words he had lived by but also left to wonder what that meant for Nephilim. Issei though was fully intent on taking down Raynare and saving Asia as she was practically having her heart ripped out in his eyes. But soon the screaming was met with silence as Issei was wide eyed as he looked and saw Asia's eyes dull while a green glow arrived to Raynare's hands.

"At last the power I sought after for years is mine! The Twilight Healing!" Raynare called out as she then brought the Twilight Healing into her own body as she moaned at the feeling before her body began to glow green. "At last I'll be beloved I'll be the most powerful Fallen Angel there is and not even a Son of Sparda or Eva can challenge me!" Raynare called as Issei glared at Raynare. "All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!" Raynare called as Issei's eyes began to glow red.

"No…" Issei said as his voice seemed become more demonic as he glared at Raynare who turned to him. "The one who's about to be feeling Regret is you RAYNARE!" Issei roared as he used the Ophion Devil Mode to pull Raynare Torts him before he switched to Eryx and punched her square in the face surprising her as she went flying to the stairs where she made a crater.

"As long as you have some mana you can heal yourself with that Stolen Gear right? Good then heal yourself bitch so I can I beat you down again!" Issei roared as Raynare felt it. Issei was pissed as he then began slashing at her causing her great pain as he then shot at her with Ebony and Ivory. Raynare then saw Issei had stopped as he glared at her.

"Go on heal yourself or I'm just going to make it worse for you!" Issei threatened as Raynare saw his eyes were glowing red as his wings appeared on his back. The wing of a devil and a wing of an angel Issei was the offspring of two warring factions and as of his birth the last of his kind.

Raynare quickly tried flying away so she can heal herself as she used Twilight Healing to its fullest but once she was all healed she soon felt the Demon Pull wrap around her leg as she looked and saw Issei pull her back down slamming her onto the ground before swinging her to her cohorts as Raynare was wide eyed and screaming. Issei then switched to Aquila and threw the Angelic weapons at her causing them the split apart and attack her from multiple angles before returning to Issei.

Raynare then saw Issei switched to arbiter as he slammed the Demon Axe to the ground sending it torts Raynare as she was hit by the weapon knocking her back as she was wide eyed at what was happening. 'I should have been powerful?! Why is he still winning?!' Raynare thought frantically as she tried to get away.

Issei didn't let her as he used the Angel Pull and went torts Raynare with Osiris which he used to slice her up as he then went for his shredder attack as Raynare was now bleed profoundly. 'I can't beat him I can't!' Raynare thought frantically as she needed an escape while she continued to heal herself.

"What's wrong you look scared?" Issei taunted as he held Rebellion in his hand. "Must be scary when your target can still kill you even with that healing power." Issei said he glared down on Raynare.

"No please somebody help! Azazel-sama!" Raynare called frantically as she hoped Azazel was listening as Issei then stopped.

"Wait you called the head of the Fallen Angels… Azazel-sama?" Issei asked as he was now confused. 'Wait didn't he order Raynare to simply watch me, Asia, and Aika?' Issei thought as he looked to Raynare who was now at a corner shaking violently as she was scared.

"Raynare." Issei began as he put Rebellion away allowing it to vanish. "Why did you disobey Azazel when he told you to simply watch us?" Issei asked as Raynare gulped.

"He… was looking at others instead of me." Raynare said as Issei got the message.

"I get it, jealousy adding to the fact you loved Azazel." Issei said as he sighed. "Idiot, you could have tried to old fashioned way of getting his affection but now thanks to this stunt he'll never fall for you. In fact you and your three friend's top side are probably now fugitives of the Grigori." Issei said as Raynare was shocked. "Now I'm going to give you two options. Keep the Healing ability and I kill you where you stand, or you return the Twilight Healing to Asia and I look the other way allowing you and your friend to get away." Issei said as he glared at Raynare.

"So which will it be?" Issei asked as Raynare looked before flying over to Asia and once her hands glowed green she put the light back into Asia returning her Sacred Gear to her. "Good choice, now get out of here and never show your face to me again." Issei said as he looked away from Raynare.

"Um… Issei-san." Raynare began as she wanted to at least thank him for sparing her but instead Issei pulled Ebony at her.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He roared in fury as he pointed his gun at Raynare. "You may be a Fallen Angel and I may be letting you and your friends go but to my eyes you're just another Devil Scum!" Issei roared as he glared at Raynare who now looked guilty.

Raynare then spread her wings and flew away through a portal as she had to pick up her allies as well. Issei then walked over to Aika who was barely breathing as he picked her up and grabbed Issei before laying them next to each other. "I'm so sorry." Issei said as he failed two more people. "If only… If only I could have shown you LIGHT!" Issei roared to the heavens as tears fell down his face.

"Dammit God… why does all the Nephilim and those who birth them have to suffer like this? Do you really hate us that much?" Issei roared as he had needed answers. He needed a sign he just needed some way to know that all his struggles wasn't for nothing.

(In Paradiso)

Michael saw it and felt it, he had heard of Eva's son, in fact he was part of the ones who helped Eva kill God. Michael did it under God's will and he had seen the tears Eva had shed and the screams she yelled with what she had done. Eva the Angel who screamed in remorse and sorrow for the sin she had been forced to commit so future generations of Nephilim may be able to flourish.

Michael had watched over Eva and her former Sacred Saints and saw how the Saints were using Issei to keep themselves in check. Michael knew they were becoming Stray sand they kept their Sacred Cards at bay to serve under Eva's last heirs long enough to prepare them. In fact Michael only saw Issei with nothing but respect and had seen how he wished to continue his mother's dream of a revived Nephilim.

Michael saw what he needed to do as he knew only one way to save those two girls lives and that way is for him to reincarnate them into his Brood. "Eva… wherever you are watching I pray that you see your son and see how strong he is becoming." Michael said as he made it happen.

(With Issei)

Issei saw a mirror shinning in his eyes as he looked and saw how it was reflecting his Nephilim Stone. The source of his trigger and much of his power as he realized what he needed to do. "Issei?" Kiba asked as he looked to the Brood King.

"I got this." Issei said wiping away tears from his eyes.

Issei then reached for his chest as he looked to the two girls. "Asia, Aika you two have your whole lives ahead of you. Aika you were one of the first few female friends I made in Kouh Academy and I cherished our friendship… and the fact you keep trying to get into my pants. Asia… you are an innocent soul who only did what you thought was right. So I'll reward both of you with a new life a second chance." Issei said as he pulled from his chest two Orbs that looked like a Dragons Eye. Of course one of them went to Issei's left hand as Issei saw it was four Trickster Pieces condensed into one. "Asia, rise once more as my Quicksilver and my Trickster." Issei said as he placed the spheres into their chests as once it was their the spheres were absorbed leaving behind an emerald green stone for Asia as her Twilight Healing was returned and a topaz yellow stone for Aika. "It's done." Issei said as he took out the staff and gave it to Asia as the staff was soon absorbed into her right arm as a tattoo for it appeared on said arm trailing to her back. Issei did the same with Lost Epitaph as the weapon was accepted as well as now they both had a weapon.

"Hey Devil hovering over Asia!" Issei called as no one answered except for a cold wind. "If you want to serve Asia and repay her for what she did for you I suggest you see Rodin at the Gate of Hell he can probably help you with the whole Devil Arms you wish to become." Issei said as the wind blew again as it was a cold wind but it held the answer as it vanished.

"There was a devil tailing us?" Koneko asked as Issei smiled.

"Nope just Asia to repay a debt from long ago." Issei said as that was cryptic to those who weren't aware.

(With the Girls)

The Fallen Angels were catching their breaths as they were outclassed by the Nephilim and Devil against them. "Shit what do we do?" Dohnaseek asked as he looked to this situation.

"No clue the Nephilim in their group are immune to Light Attacks." Kalawarner said as she cursed.

"How about you assholes leave before the Grigori come looking!" Katase called as she glared at them.

"Why don't you go fuck yourselves?" Milltelt called out but even she was sacred knowing they were no match at the moment.

"No how about we run!" Came the voice of Raynare as she looked to her allies. "Bad news I couldn't get the Sacred Gear, I had it but was forced to return it." Raynare said as she landed. "We need to run the Grigori are on their way here right now." Raynare said as the three were shocked. "I'm sorry guys but we have no other choice." Raynare said as Dohnaseek understood while Kalawarner cursed.

"You win today chances are you won't ever see us ever again." Kalawarner said knowing that if Raynare said they lost then they had in fact lost.

"Damn." Milltelt cursed as the four then opened portals and escaped.

"Well looks like we won huh?" Rias asked as she sat down as the Elven Nights were on the floor next to her as she needed a break.

"Let's go meet up with the boss can't let him have all the glory." Murayama said as the four headed down the steps.

(Later at the bottom)

The four arrived to see Issei helping Asia up as she held her head in pain and looked to Issei. "Issei… you came." Asia said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah I did Asia, though I did make you a Nephilim to save your life sorry I did it without your consent." Issei said as Asia smiled.

"It's no worries Issei, I'm just glad you're ok." Asia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Issei said before he was wide eyed as he felt a hand on his crotch. "Aika let go of my junk." Issei said as Aika opened her eye and had a cat like smile on her face.

"Oh sorry but I think I just figured out your size and my word you are packing some guns there." Aika flirted as Issei then got up and looked to Rias.

"Well Rias I hope you can take care of Asia and Aika because as of now you are their Sempai." Issei said as Rias was surprised at that.

"Wait you mean their?" Rias began as Issei nodded.

"Alright more Nephilim for the long term goal! We just need guys in the Brood now." Katase cheered as Murayama laughed.

"Yeah but let's have our welcoming party for them tomorrow ok I think we can all agree we've had a long night." Issei said as everyone agreed on that.

(Meanwhile with the Fallen Angels)

The four portals appeared as the four appeared in their designated escape spot as they looked around. "Great here we are stuck at fugitives all because we didn't pull out while we had the chance." Milltelt said as Kalawarner shook her coat a bit to air out her breasts a bit.

"We are officially at rock bottom with no way out." Dohnaseek said as he removed his hat.

"The only way we can be free to roam is if we got recruited into another faction." Kalawarner said finishing with airing out her breasts a bit.

Soon a blue Ethereal Sword landed near them causing them to be on guard as soon a Sage Seal appeared and fired energy blasts at them as they saw they were imbued with both Angelic and Demonic power. Soon an energy sword slash came at the Raynare and Kalawarner as the two quickly jumped out of the way.

"Who's attacking us did the Grigori already send hunters!?" Dohnaseek asked as he was on guard.

Then a magic bolt attacked as they had to block it with their own magic before finishing the set was what looked like a martial artist from China as he used his staff to attack them before they jumped away. "Well looks like dear old Kiske was right about them eh Arthur." The monkey like fighter said as Raynare was shocked.

"Wait your Bikou." Raynare said as soon Arthur the sword wielder appeared as it looked like he was wielding an Excalibur.

"Seems that way." Arthur said as next to him was a witch looking girl.

"Wow seems they caught the White Dragons eye for good reason brother." The girl said as she looked to Arthur.

"That they have Le Fay and Kuroko." Arthur said as they made a good call coming to Japan.

"Good thing we tested them otherwise we might have ended up with four less shards." Kuroko said as she walked in a sensual way to them.

"Wait White Dragon?" Kalawarner asked as soon they saw a light shine down in blue as they looked to the moon to see a Scale Male as it had two sets of wings, two blue energy wings from armor, and a pair of demon and Angel Wings. It came down as they saw the Katana weapon he wielded as the four were shocked.

"Wait that sword, the Sword wielded by Sparda himself the Yamato!" Raynare called as she was now worried. "That means you are…" Raynare began as soon the armor vanished to reveal a young man in a black two railed coat with blue regal design on it as you could see his slicked back white hair and the fingerless gloves that held the Yamato.

"That is correct." The man said as he looked to the four Rogues with a cold glare. "And I am here because I have a proposition for you four." Kiske said as he looked at them. "As for my name, I am the Son of Sparda and Eva the Nephilim known as Kiske Vergil Sparda." Kiske said as he glared at the four as they knew one thing. They had just got real lucky to find the other Nephilim as they may very well be untouchable by the other factions now.

"And that proposition?" Dohnaseek asked as Kiske looked.

"How would you four like to become Nephilim in the brood lead by the White Dragon Emperor?" Kiske asked as the wings saw this.

 ** _"_** ** _Seems you may have broken them a bit Kiske."_** Albion said as the energy wings flashed with each word and syllable.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap Kiske and his Brood has cameoed. Now then as you all probably guess Vali wasn't here and for good reason… I haven't figured out how to include him yet so yeah that's kind of a block for me. Anyway yeap Issei got two new recruits and yes I know I pulled Aika out of nowhere but give her a chance ok she isn't really used often so I decided to give her a chance. Anyway please stay tuned as I make a few updates to this fic.

Update 1: New Brood Shards Equivalent

Brood King/Alpha = Peerage King

Dark Slayer = Queen

Sword Master = Knight

Quicksilver = Bishop

Royal Guard = Rook

Trickster and Gunslinger = Pawns

Update 2: Brood Listings for both Broods.

Red Dragon Nephilim Brood

Issei: Brood King

Rias: Dark Slayer

Murayama: Sword Master

Irina: Sword Master

Katase: Royal Guard

Asia: Quicksilver

Aika: Trickster x4

White Dragon Nephilim Brood

Kiske: Brood King

Kuroko: Dark Slayer

Arthur Pendragon: Sword Master

Bikou: Royal Guard

Le Fay Pendragon: Quick Silver

Raynare: Trickster

Dohnaseek: Sword Master

Kalawarner: Royal Guard

Milltelt: Quick Silver

ESKK: Anyway that is all the announcements for now but heads up everyone Eva has her own Sword that stands equal to the Sword of Sparda so look out for that one. Now then leave a review and like always ja ne.


	6. PLEASE READ THESE ARE REQUESTS FOR YOU

Requests for HSDXDXAXN

ESKK: Hello everyone sorry to bother you but I have a few huge requests for you at the moment.

Request 1

See I was hoping that someone would make a cover art for this fic since I wanted to use such a cover art for a while. See I can't draw to save my life so I have to look all over the internet to find the pictures I need. Thus far I haven't found anyone who had drawn a picture I desired. So I decided to post this request to those who will be willing to take it. Now then if any of you are interested in drawing this pic for me I only ask for one thing that you have a Tumblr and Fanfiction Account we can contact. That's all I ask, if any of you are interested or know someone who can draw please let me know so I can contact them.

Request 2

ESKK: Yes this is Request 2, see I was hoping you guys would be interested in doing a HSDXD Reaction fanfic with the Season 1 peerage crew reading this fic. Now I know not many reviewers here are writers but I have been getting into the reading fics and I don't know if I could do reaction fanfics for my own fics. So I was hoping one of you may be interested in helping with such a fic. I don't mind if it's co-writing or not but I really wish for someone to take this request soon. But that's just me as I really hope this fanfic is still popular enough to attract ppl and writers.

ESKK: Thank you for your time and I hope to see some takers real soon because honestly I really love fanfiction and hope to find those willing to do cover art for my fics. Anyway Chapter 6 should be out very soon so please look forward to it.


	7. Mission 6 Play and hunt for Familiars

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey guys guess what new chapter. Yeap I started the new chapter and heads up this chapter may or may not be shorter than the others since it involves as a bit of a filler. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and remember a good review keeps the blocks away.

(Start)

Issei was sitting in his office as today the ORC was hosting their club meeting in Issei's office as it seems things were kind of tense. Issei saw it and so did Rias as it appear the Devils of the group were weary of the Nephilim which was understandable since Nephilim have the power to slay Gods and all that. "It was late as Rias had to walk with Asia and Aika to perform contracts as last night the trio had to deal with a shy little girl who launched and arrow at her love interest.

Issei had saw the whole thing and told Rias she would make an awesome mom one day if she can help a girl in her teens find the courage to ask a boy out. Issei of course failed to notice the Blush on her face as he walked away be it from a mental image or possible feelings Issei didn't really know. As Issei sat on his desk he soon saw the portal at the far end of the room open as from it Rodin came in as he headed over to Issei.

"Hey Rodin what's up?" Issei asked as he plopped his feet on the desk.

"Nah just business as usual which reminds me I got word from Irina she has new information on THAT Sword so she sent a certain messenger over to deliver you the details." Rodin said as Rias looked.

"Who's Irina?" Rias asked as Katase and Murayama grumbled as Issei smirked.

"She's my childhood friend and the first person who discovered my mixed origins and accepted me. Sure she's a devoted follower of God and all but she saw that my parents loved each other enough to have me and next thing I know I recruited her as the first member of my brood, my first Sword Master." Issei said as he looked to a magazine and began reading it.

"Wait if Issei-san already has both of his Sword Master Positions filled then why isn't, she here?" Asia asked as Rodin smirked.

"Right now Irina is deep under cover in the Vatican, see a couple of years ago after Issei's mom Eva was offed something of great importance was stolen from her grave and Issei here knows the Church has it." Rodin said as Akeno looked.

"How can you tell?" Akeno asked before Issei growled and slammed the Magazine to the desk.

"Because those bastards are trying to make cheap mass produced knock offs of it." Issei said as he had the displeasure of facing one such knock off when he had to fight his way through Exorcists who thought he was a Devil through and through. Needless to say he wasn't very fond of the Vatican for trying to recreate the very blade that his mother had wielded. Issei had to get that sword back and return it to where it belonged in the hands of family members. The fact the Vatican had the balls to defile and tarnish his mother's final resting place for her sword left Issei very peeved at the mere thought of it.

Kiba had a feeling he shared Issei's sentiments on the Vatican just not aware of what it was. Kiba knew Issei was a First Generation Nephilim which means unless another Devil Angel couple pops out who had spawned a daughter Issei will basically have to rely on Rias and the Brood to act as his Eve's once they become powerful enough to gain their own broods.

"Well anyway Issei here will need to take the day off to receive the message so I'll see you all later." Rodin said as he left back to the Gates of Hell as Issei smirked.

"Well then ladies and one sole guy in a sea of girls I'll catch you all later." Issei said as Rias understood that. "Oh and ladies of my brood try getting Asia a Familiar and Rias a new one she's going to need a better familiar for her Status as a Nephilim." Issei called as Murayama and Katase nodded.

"Got it boss!" Katase called as they two groups left to Kouh Academy as they had check out some club room things because the talk of the Vatican left their new hangout a bit ice cold. Once they were out Issei looked at the far corner of his office where an old space was still set up as it had a food and water bowl as well as a cushion for a specific old buddy of Issei who he had since his childhood.

"I wonder if Hades will cause some mischief for everyone again." Issei said as he remembered his father's gift for him from his childhood such innocent days unaware of the danger he was in.

(Kouh Academy Old Classroom Building HQ 1 of the ORC)

The group arrived in the building as Rias had to ask now more than ever. "Ok I get Asia needed a Familiar but I didn't expect that I would need a new familiar, in fact I didn't even realize I could still summon my old one." Rias said as she remembered her familiar who she used to try and recruit Issei which ended up with her stabbed in the chest.

"Well you're in the service of House Sparda and House Eva so you need a better Familiar to look the part." Katase said as Rias was confused.

"See Eva in Paradiso before she went traitor was a very renowned and high up Angel as her House was also proof of that, she was even Gods right hand woman above even that of Gabriel and many of his Arch Angels. Sparda was Mundus' general but you should know the infamy and the vast fortune Sparda has in Inferno, now tie those in together and we have a lot of appearances we need to make mainly for formalities." Murayama explained as Rias got it.

"Oh." Rias said as Murayama nodded.

"Now show us you're Familiar Rias." Katase said as Rias nodded before every one of the Gremory Peerage presented their Familiars. Rias had a bat, Akeno had an imp, and Koneko had a cat.

"Ok this is underwhelming." Murayama said as Katase walked over to Koneko and smiled.

"Well do you guys want to see my Familiars?" Katase asked as Murayama was now smirking.

"Sure." Koneko said as she petted her cat Shiro.

"Alright you asked for it." Katase said before she raised her hand to the wall before three portals open as from the blue portal a blue cat like creature appeared as it let out a tiger sound before from the two red Portals a similar creatures appeared as one was red while the other was just plain black with red eyes. This of course shocked everyone as Katase smirked. "Ladies meet my familiars, the Rage Trio little miss lazy in the middle is Koyumi." Katase said as she pointed to the Black Hell Rage who was sleeping.

"The twins are Ruby and Sapphire." Katase pointing to the Blood Rage and the Ghost Rage as they were trying to get one over the other as they knocked things down like fighting cats.

"Now then rookies meet my Familiar!" Murayama said as she raised her hand skyward to reveal a statue as this was very… anticlimactic. At least it was until the statue began producing blood with the sun setting as from it the statue turned into a bird comprised of Blood as it perched upon Murayama's waiting arm as it cleaned its wing. "This beauty is Grypha she's actually quite tender once you get to know her." Murayama said as Akeno attempted to approach but Grypha cawed at her telling her to back off which Akeno did. "I did say ONCE you get to know her." Murayama said as Katase smiled a bit.

"Now even though we're trying to rebuild the Nephilim Faction Familiars are still a major part in supernatural society and can be a big help." Katase said as Asia was unsure.

"But I have no clue where to get a Familiar." Asia said as Katase smiled.

"Well that's the best part of this." Katase said before Aika popped out of the closet surprising everyone.

"Oh do tell." Aika said surprising everyone with her sudden appearance after they lost her somewhere in the school.

"GAUH!?" Everyone called to as Issei's Trickster has made her appearance.

"How did you?" Rias asked as Aika smiled before come out of the closet. "By the way we got company on the way apparently Ms. Sitri has been hearing rumors of House Sparda's missing heir making a return." Aika said as she came out.

It was soon that there was a knock on the door as Rias looked and smiled. "I got it!" Aika called as she opened the door and let the lady and her peerage in. "Welcome to HQ Gremory the boss isn't in at the moment but his second in command will be able to talk to you." Aika said as Sona entered the room.

"Well Rias seems the rumors are true you've found a Son of Sparda." Sona said as Aika smiled and stood with Asia. "Seems the rumors are true now that you identified him I Can now figure out his smell, half of it is from Sparda." Sona said as Asia looked.

"Who are they?" Asia asked as Aika looked.

"That's Sona she's the Student Body President and with her is her vice president." Aika explained as Asia got it.

"So Rias where is the man of the hour, the infamous Son of Sparda, I have a few choice words for him after the stunts he pulled since her enrolled here and since he stole many of my own contracts." Sona said as Rias sighed.

"If you have any problems with him put it through me, I promised you an explanation and I shall provide it." Rias said as Aika then spoke.

"Basically Issei is a Nephilim and a Son of both Sparda and Eva before he recruited me, Asia, and Rias-sempai into his brood turning us into Nephilim." Aika said as Rias face palmed herself as she was going to explain that.

"Wait have you actually gotten desperate enough to join another Faction to get away from Rizer?" Sona asked losing her cool a bit as Rias sighed.

"No simply put I had no choice I was dying to a misfired arrow of light and he saved my life, as of now to the Nephilim I am a Queen called the Dark Slayer which means as of now I'm a low ranking Nephilim." Rias sad as Sona rubbed her eyes.

"You do realize this will come back and bite us in the ass when the rest of Inferno both Anti Sparda and Pro Sparda factions will be in an uproar when this gets out right?" Sona asked as they knew this could become a major problem. "Plus if his mother is who I think it is then Issei may be even more powerful than the Mou's and has connections in both Inferno and Paradiso." Sona said as she heard of Eva and the fact that Eva had been the leader of Paradiso's armies at one point made Sona afraid to cross Issei at any point due to being the son of two insanely powerful being add his Boosted Longinus Gear Sona knew Issei may very well be on par with Chaos God Aesier.

"So what brings you over exactly Sona? Because if it's to kick me out of Kouh I can assure you I still have the right to be here as I still have my Evil Pieces and my Peerage ensuring I am still the King of my Peerage." Rias said as it was a joking matter there but also hid a sense of defense that if Sona is here for that she will fight for her right to be here be it in political field or the battle field.

"Anyway I guess I should introduce you to the other Nephilim in the room, this is Asia Argenteno Issei's Quick Silver." Rias said gesturing to Asia.

"Hello there." Asia said as she smiled.

"This is Aika the School female student body's resident pervert who seems to have a very rare Sacred Gear that can only be truly utilize by a Nephilim at least according to Rodin." Rias said as Aika adjusted her glasses.

"You are about 3 inches." Aika said to the boy of Sona's group.

"Ok I like her." He said as no doubt Issei's friends would have hit it off with her, if she was into other girls.

"These two are Katase and Murayama Issei's Royal Guard and Sword Master respectively." Rias said as she gestured to the two who were with their Familiars. "Issei has one more Sword Master in his Brood but she's currently away on business deep under cover so she's not hear with us for now." Rias said as if this Irina was still searching for that stolen item then no doubt it was of great sentimental meaning and a powerful weapon to Issei.

If Rias had to take a gander Issei must have buried this item with Eva no doubt protect it for a while since Eva didn't have the same method as Sparda to seal the Doors to Paradiso down in deep Europe. As Sona saw them she chuckled as she saw this small group. "Seems that the rumors were true in some aspect Issei is a pervert if he's only recruited girls to his Brood." Sona said as Rias couldn't help but agree but took great offense to that.

"Anyway you do realize that since Issei is a son of Sparda he will have to take his father's fortune in Inferno since he is currently the next of kin after House Sparda was wiped out during the Great War save for Sparda himself." Sona said as that shocked many considering House Sparda was a legendary House due to the fact it spawned Inferno's greatest of warriors in one form or another. In fact the one who holds the title of House Head is named Sparda while his old name is discarded until death. Some even consider House Sparda to be among the first Devil Households in Inferno and in turn one of the most powerful of houses in existence.

"Anyway we're planning on getting these three some Familiars since Aika seems to have progress faster than Rias did as a Trickster as the girl was able to utilize some of her 'Gifts,' to get requests done faster." Murayama said as Aika smiled.

"I had a great teacher in Nevan." Aika said as the two really hit it off that Nevan was actually providing Aika her houses full support in most endeavors.

"Yes I believe the plan was to go next week if I'm not mistaken." Rias said as Aika was shocked.

"Oh is that so?" Sona asked as this was a problem. "That will be a problem for me since I was hoping to get a familiar for Saji here as well." Sona said as she did want to see what type of Familiar a Nephilim can snag.

"Oh then how about a friendly competition, since Issei has important things to take care of I was left in charge of his Brood being as I'm the equivalent to a Queen and have more experience in leading." Rias said as Sona squinted her eyes accusingly as that sounded like a challenge.

"I don't suppose you mean a rating game do you?" Sona asked as Rias chuckled.

"No of course not we'd never get approval for that, plus Issei is trying to keep his Brood in the shadows for a bit longer but since I'm from the Gremory household we can't really participate until we have to." Rias said as from that book she now knew was the Nephilim Codex the Original Nephilim kept the balance between the Trinity and preserved peace and harmony.

"Ok then how about we settle this the old fashion way tomorrow with a good game of sports." Rias said as tomorrow was a school day but it could be done after school.

(Scene Break the next day)

Issei was passing by the tennis court as he heard his classmates talking about the Student Council and the Queens of Kouh Academy going up against each other as Issei chuckled. "Man what a bunch of idiots." Issei said as Murayama and Katase were behind him. "So the plan is cool in case HE shows up." Issei said as he wasn't referring to a target but his messenger.

"Yeap our little sports day may very well become a hunt day." Katase chuckled as she knew this was a perfect team bonding exercise.

"Ok then we'll I'll see you all at the finish line then." Issei said as clearly he had something up his sleeve.

(Scene Break Tennis Court)

The Students were cheering on both sides as both Rias and Akeno were in their Tennis outfits as with Sona and her VP. "Remember Akeno we're in it to win it." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Got it, no mercy!" Akeno called as she was ready.

"Everyone ready, good." Rias said as she held the tennis ball.

"May the best Devil, no may the best Supernatural being win." Sona said as a bit of a taunt as Rias wasn't exactly a full Devil anymore.

Rias then began her serve as she hit the tennis ball, but when she did the ball vanished before it made it over the net as that confused everyone. "What happened to the ball?" Rias asked as Asia saw this with Murayama on the referee seat.

"Did you serve it Rias?" Akeno asked as Rias looked.

"Of course I did and I'm pretty sure I didn't over serve it either." Rias said as everyone was confused.

"Ok let's try this again." Katase said as she passed the tennis ball to Rias as she then began her serve again. Once she served the ball a shadow of sorts flew to the ball and when it passed the ball was gone once more. "Ok something isn't right." Katase said as she gave a ball to Sona. "Sona you try serving this time." She said as Sona nodded and served the ball.

When Sona served the ball the same thing happened as it was apparent someone or something was grabbing the ball. Akeno then performed some magic to make the spectators walk away so they can investigate as this wasn't normal at all. Once they were gone Katase summoned her pack of Hell Rages as they began to search around.

"Ok you three search and expose." Katase said as the three cats began to hunt for the one causing this.

Soon they heard a chewing sound as they looked to the wood line from the fence as on the bench was a large dog chewing on the tennis balls like chew toys. As the first two balls were beyond salvation already as Rias was shocked.

"I think we found our culprit." Rias said as she used her magic to jump over the fence and head to the Dog which was not a dog as it had six eyes, large claws, and large fangs. Rias had walked over it to scare it off but how can a Nephilim exactly scare off a Hellhound who was growling at him and taking a battle stance to protect its chew toys.

"Guys step back it's a Hell Hound!" Katase called as she and Murayama stood defensively between the two.

The Hell Hound Growled before it jumped away as it then roared causing people to hear a beast as Katase sighed at this. "We can let that thing walk around freely." Rias said as she knew this Hell Hound needed to be caught and taken to a preserve or something and that is if it's not feral.

"I have to agree with Rias on this one, I suppose we should call off this little game for now." Sona said as Murayama smirked.

"Or we can change the game altogether and make it one huge game." Murayama said as Katase followed up.

"Ok then first group to catch that Hell Hound will get to go to the Familiar Forest." Katase said as everyone one could agree with that as thanks to Issei's Brood Rias get more members that even out the playing field for her.

"Hmm that does sound quiet interesting and that Hell Hound it's a pure bred and has prior training by the way it carried itself, whoever it belongs to may pay a handsome reward for its safe return." Sona said as this could very well help them if the owner is high up in the super natural world.

Rias smirked as a pure bred well trained Hell Hound was up for grabs and now everyone was on the hunt for it. "Ok then we all are in agreement we go after the Hell Hound and first group to catch it goes into the Familiar Forest." Rias said as that was in agreement.

"Ok then the game starts as soon as we change." Sona said Rias agreed on that.

(Scene Break one Wardrobe change later)

Koneko was holding close to Katase as they looked to the Hell Hound. All Katase had to do was say Hound and Koneko was practically clinging to Katase as the girl was holding onto her head. "You smell our stray Koneko?" Katase asked as Koneko glared.

"I hate dogs and you shouldn't have made me join on this." Koneko said as Katase sighed.

"Remember it's for Rias, Asia, and Aika." Katase said as Koneko sighed.

"Torts the part." Koneko said as Katase nodded and headed torts the part.

Once the duo arrived Katase saw the Hell Hound Digging a Hole as that was something a normal dog would do… except the Hold was the size of a large pit and seemed to be done. The Hell Hound Jumped out of the hole and grabbed what looked like a very large bone as the thing looked like it belonged to a dinosaur or very large stray as the Dog buried it with what looked like many more large Bones from strays. Once it was placed properly with the others in the pile the Dog began burying said bones once more as to Koneko's shock no one seemed to have noticed.

"Ok then on the count of three we jump it, one… two… THREE!" Katase called as they two charged at the Hell Hound who smelled them a mile away and jumped over them causing the two to land inside the put before said Hell Hound added the rest of the dirt as once the dust cleared the two were now faces in the ground.

"I blame you." Koneko said as she was in a similar situation.

"This better not be some Hentai in the making." Katase said as she had her fair share of shit like that to deal with.

(With Aika and Asia)

Aika got off the phone as she looked to Asia. "Ok bad news Koneko and Katase are out but seems Sitri isn't having as much luck as us either." Aika said as she pulled out a bottle as they were in their school uniform. "Now luckily for you thanks to Nevan I have here a bottle filled with a special attracting scent that will draw our Hell Hound right to us as this is a bottle filled with the scent of a Bitch in heat." Aika said as Asia had a bad feeling about this.

"Um don't you think that will also attract other dogs in the area?" Asia asked as that made her worried.

"Oh don't worry as long as we don't spill it on ourselves we should be good." Aika said as Asia was nervous about this scheme.

"But why does hearing that from you make me even more nervous?" Asia asked as Aika smirked.

"Because you don't know me that well yet." Aika said as she went for the jar. "Now then Open Sesame." Aika said as she twisted the top and opened it releasing the scent as the two began to walk.

That was a big mistake as when they did it wasn't even a full five minutes till they had every dog in the area on them panting looking for the scent they smelled. Oddly enough even the Cerberus Trio were there as even though they were Devils they were still K9 like Devils.

"Oh crap…" Aika said as Asia was didn't see the Hell Hound anywhere.

Soon the Hell Hound came from behind Aika and ran through her legs knocking her down as the jars contents spilled on her as she was now covered in it. Aika looked at herself as was wide eyed at this as she had to run for it NOW. "Oh no." Aika said as Asia already ran away as she had already seen to dogs mate in her home town to know where this was going.

"Asia you traitor!" Aika called as Aika tried to escape as it wasn't long till she was pounced as she screamed but was fortunate her panties were on.

(With Murayama and Kiba)

Murayama and Kiba were sitting on the bench as they stood right in front of a Pizza parlor as it was the one Issei usually ordered from as Kiba was confused. "Uh Murayama why are we here?" Kiba asked as Murayama smirked.

"Just wait a minute I have a bit of a hunch." Murayama said as they waited. It wasn't long till the Hell Hound appeared as Kiba caught sight of a bag on its bag as it looked like one a person would put a pizza in for delivery while keeping said bag warm. As the Hell Hound walked in Kiba was ready to jump in but heard no screaming of panic. In fact Kiba focused his hearing as he could hear what was going on a bit.

"Hey boss that creepy dog is here again! Is the pick-up ready?" And Employee called as said boss laughed hearty like.

"Don't worry here it is a large Pizza with everything but Pineapples and olives, and a large 6 cheese pizza with Bacon, Sausage, ham, and no olives with a two liter drink." The boss said as both Kiba and Murayama heard the bag open a bit and closed once more as they soon heard the cash register go off from a successful sale. "Ok you loyal little dog make sure your owner gets that Pizza soon." The Pizza Shop Owner said as it may mean the Hell Hound was off goofing around while doing some call Kiba Crazy errands.

The Hell Hound then left with a bag in its mouth no doubt with the drink and picked up speed a bit as Kiba was shocked. "So that's your plan tail the Hell Hound until we can see where it's going and snag it there." Kiba said as Murayama smiled.

"Of course." Murayama said as they soon ran to find Sona and Saji hanging upside down by Saji's Sacred Gear and Sona's attempt at a trap. "Let me guess Hell Hound outsmarted you?" Murayama asked as the two nodded.

"Don't worry three of my brood mates and one of Rias' peerage members also got outsmarted… so cya." Murayama said before she and Kiba ran off as Saji sent curses at them for leaving them hanging their literally.

(With Rias and Akeno)

Rias and Akeno were able to track this Hell Hound to what looked like an ice cream parlor as they got a text from Murayama and Kiba about their shared quarry. They saw the Hell Hound enter the shop as they looked through the window as the owner saw the Hell Hound and sighed before it went over to a fridge and pulled out a Strawberry Sundae before placing said sundae in a special container so in case the hell hound ran into trouble it wouldn't be damaged as once it was inside the man gave the container to the waiting Hell Hound who bit down on the container by its strap after dropping the money onto the counter.

Rias and Akeno quickly hid as the Hell Hound exited the parlor as Rias and Akeno was shocked. "Is that dog… running errands?" Akeno asked as even she was shocked.

"Whoever trained it to do this, the guy is probably a fucking genius or someone who instils that kind of well-earned loyalty." Rias said as she was surprised by all of this.

"Then lets follow it!" came Murayama's voice as she and Kiba passed by them.

"Right." Rias called as she and Akeno gave chase as well.

(Later that afternoon)

The Brood and Peerage were wide eyed as Aika had caught up after Asia came back for her, while Katase and Koneko were covered in dirt. Murayama and Katase weren't really shocked as Rias was especially shocked and quite frankly a bit pissed off with the three senior Brood Members.

"If that Hound is Issei's I'm shooting him in the head with my destruction power added." Rias said as clearly she was very unhappy.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Asia said as she knew Issei must have some reason for not telling them about the Hell Hound.

"Just hurry those Dogs are lucky Asia came back for me with help." Aika said as she was grateful for getting the scent washed in about 5 tubs of water.

The group entered their second club house and found Issei had taken the Pizza Boxes and Sundae from the Hell Hound as the dog was licking his face as Issei laughed. "Oh good boy, good boy you never fail to do errands and deliver messages, and the fact you hunt Strays with me you are a Nephilims best friend Hades." Issei said as everyone was wide eyed as Rias was pulling out Elven Night while her eyes glowed red clearly pissed off.

Asia, Murayama, and Katase were trying to defuse the situation as Rias, Aika, and Koneko looked ready to murder Issei last Nephilim be damned. "Ok ladies just get it out of the way." Issei said as soon he received a very powerful punch to the face and the gut before it was topped off with a shot to the head which Issei was knocked to his desk… hard.

"Ok I might feel that in the morning." Issei said as he got up and took the bullet out of his head as the injury heal instantly. Thank you healing factor for being the thing the saves his life and makes him reckless as hell.

"Any particular reason why you never mentioned your Familiar was a Hell Hound!" Rias yelled as she and her peerage had spent the entire day hunting a Hell Hound that was basically Issei's to begin with.

"You guys never asked for starters, second he never I only recently heard about your competition to the Familiar Forest, and three is about to walk in." Issei said and on cue the Sitri Peerage ran in looking at the group as Issei was petting his Hell Hound once more as Hades licked his master back.

"Wait that Hell Hound was yours!?" Sona called out as she and her Peerage looked like they had better days.

"Yeah and next time you guys want to use Hades here for a contest let me know ok." Issei said as Sona was shocked at this. "Though since Rias and her group technically caught Hades by that logic they win your contest am I right?" Issei asked as that surprised Sona.

"Wait you're the Son of Sparda correct?" Sona asked as Issei smirked as Issei looked.

"Yeah I suppose I am what want to bring me to Inferno to claim my fortune?" Issei asked as he looked to Sona.

"Uh Lord Sparda I understand that you are also Nephilim whose mother was the head of House Eva as well correct?" Sona said as she knew Issei as Sparda's son was very much a noble of the highest caliber in Inferno.

"Yeah just get to the point." Issei said as Sona looked.

"Well I will inform you now that there will be those in both Inferno and Paradiso who will question which side you will take in the event the cease fire ever comes to an end." Sona said as Issei chuckled.

"Yeah I won't take any sides but I won't let that war go off either, don't care if I'm on my own but you guys already fucked up the Trinity with the last War another one would screw us over and Fuck us up beyond all recognition." Issei said as Sona nodded in defeat knowing how Inferno's own stubbornness caused so much harm.

"Yes well Rias and her Peerage as well as your Brood have won this contest I suppose Saji here will have to wait a month for his familiar." Sona said as Issei snickered at Saji.

"Yeah tough luck oh and next time you try and think of flirting with Asia… I'll shoot your crotch." Issei warned as Saji was wide eyed as he covered his junk in fear. "So see you all later and Sona." Issei began as Sona looked.

"Don't worry about the Phenex Family they should be more scared of me since according to historical text their precious Immortal Flame was no match for the wrath of a Nephilim." Issei warned as Sona got the just of it, if Rizer tries to one up Issei's position as the head of the Sparda Family and the Head of the Eva Family as well as Rias Gremory's master he would bring the full force of two households onto the Phenex family from Paradiso and Inferno and one word from Rias now do to her service under both houses as well as the new Nephilim House they may very well bring the Gremory down upon the Phenex as well as Serzech Lucifer since the Gremory's were known supporters and allies of House Sparda.

"Well then people get cleaned up because honestly you four reek." Issei said pointing to Asia, Koneko, Aika, and Katase.

"Shut up Issei." Katase growled as Asia blushed.

As of late Asia had been staying over at Issei's home as she had to deal with the oddest of beings who come into the Hyoudou household looking for sanctuary. It really surprised Asia at times when she saw Fallen Angels and a few Devils enter the place and never come out from a random hall. Though Asia knew Issei and his mother were good people since Nevan and Cerberus always visited as well as Maria and a few other old friends of Issei's birth parents.

"Anyway we better get ready for our trip there it's a full moon tonight and if I'm right not only will the Familiar Master AKA Pokémon fetish rip off be there but also a close friend of my old man." Issei said as he got up.

"Um who?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Madama Butterfly." Issei said simply as Rias was shocked as she didn't hear Asia asking why they had to go tonight and not some other night. Rias knew and had heard of Madama Butterfly but it was assumed she had died during the Great War. Sirzechs Queen and wife Grafeya claimed she was there when Madama Butterfly the head of House Butterfly was struck down ending her household's bloodline. During the dawning years of the Evil Piece System Madama Butterfly was Sparda's Queen and at the time was known as the Strongest Queen to the point she was the "Queen of Queen's."

Rias had heard Grafeya had trained under Madama Butterfly so to think that she was still alive and kicking would mean Grafeya isn't the Strongest Queen at the moment. Plus if she truly was the same Madama Butterfly then she is the head of the House Butterfly of the 72 pillars and no doubt any Queen like Akeno and possibly a Dark Slayer like Rias can learn a whole lot of things from such a well-known, experienced veteran like Madama Butterfly.

"Well then Rias if you're done day dreaming get ready for tonight we have to get you ladies some familiars." Issei said as this might become a bit difficult if miss done.

(Scene Break that night Hyoudou Household)

The Brood and Peerage were gathered as Issei saw everyone was present as Asia was nervous. Issei had them come over so they can have dinner some drinks and head out on full stomachs… plus Issei wanted to have a little fun with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko and well they'll find out once they port with Rias.

As everyone finished their meals Hades was their eating his own food which looked to be Stray Devil meat as the Hell Hound at the food bones and all as it appeared the bones were good for his teeth.

"Now that we've eaten mind opening us the path, Rias, we don't have all night you know." Issei said as he got his gear ready.

"Y-yea sure." Rias said as she shouldn't be surprised really now that she had all day to think about it. Issei was Sparda's son and no doubt had to learn how to fight from somewhere. Rias then opened the portal as the brood and peerage stood on it as Hades went to his dog house to rest after such a long trip as the message stated Irina wasn't going to be able to send messages for a while so Hades would be needed there for now and if she has a message she would send her own Familiar.

"Ok then here we go!" Issei called as Aika smiled.

"Alright let's go!" Aika called as she was happy to be seeing some action and get her familiar.

"Hey don't burn yourself out." Issei said as he and Rias stood side by side as the ported.

(Scene Break Familiar Forest)

The group appeared in a magical symbol as the Devils of the group held back some vomit as since Rias was using the Nephilim teleportation she had to utilize some of her new Angelic magic and looks like it gave Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba some case of nausea. "Walk it off you three can't have you three me light weights." Issei said as he saw Akeno take it better than the other two which was odd in his opinion.

"Fuck you." Koneko said as she hissed as Issei who waved her off walked forward looking around a bit.

"Hey Madama Butterfly you out here, you said you would meet us here!" Issei called as he looked for Madama Butterfly who did not reply. "Come on Auntie you're really going to leave your favorite Nephew hanging, maybe I should call up Nevan I'm sure she can give a more informative help with finding a Familiar for my new Brood Members!" Issei called knowing of his surrogate aunts little rivalry with Nevan.

It was soon that a flurry of Butterflies appeared as everyone freaked out but Issei, Katase, and Murayama were calm about it as Rias saw this before the Butterflies gathered and formed a woman with long black hair, red eyes with red lipstick, pale skin, butterfly designed ear rings, and her dress was a flowing black dress with black silk gloves and even black heels as she smiled at Issei.

"It's been to long Issei-sama." The woman said as Issei smiled.

"Madama it's been a while." Issei said as Rias was surprised as she saw The Toji was missing.

"Hey where's the Familiar Master?" Rias asked as Madama smiled.

"Last time Issei-sama was here I had to restrain him from killing Pokémon Trainer knock off." Madama said before she sighed. "So I had no other choice but to send him to an early trip as I cover this full moon tonight, now let me get a good look at you three." Madama said as she looked at Rias, Akeno, and Aika as Madama chuckled.

"Oh my, that girl with the glasses she's the Unified Dragon Emperor or in this case Unified Dragon Empress. Give her some time Issei-sama and she may be able to give you a run for your money." Madama said as Aika smiled.

"Hopefully he'll give me a run for my money in the sack." Aika said as Issei laughed at this.

Madama then turned to Asia and smiled at her already seeing something she likes. "A deep pure kindness to aid friends and enemies such an innocent soul with a kindness to aid all. It's no wonder that Devil bound himself to you as your Devil Weapon." Madama said as Asia blushed at this.

"Um thank you Madama." Asia said showing her appreciation for the praise.

Madama then went to Rias and looked deep into her as Rias felt uncomfortable as Madama then laughed. "It seems you may have been born as the wrong race, something in you just screams to me that you were always meant to be a Nephilim and now it has happened but the person you were raised as still believed herself a Devil." Madama Butterfly said as she smiled. "But all in all good choices in recruits Issei-sama no doubt with time and effort you will become a powerful Nephilim even more so then your parents Sparda-sama and Eva-sama." Madama Butterfly said as Issei nodded.

"That's the plan." Issei said as Madama nodded before smirking.

"By the way I expect you girls to make Sparda-sama and Eva-sama grandparents and me a grand aunt before the years end." Madama Butterfly said causing the three new Nephilim girls to nearly face fault as Issei smirked.

"Don't mind her she did that to Murayama and Katase when they first joined." Issei's aid as the two pulled in.

"It's true." Murayama said as Katase nodded before pulling out into the group.

"Now then let's start finding you three some Familiars and to start off we'll go for a Nephilim Classic a Dragon." Madama said as Rias and her peerage were surprised as Madama Butterfly went for the big guns right off the bat.

"Wait, why is a Dragon a Nephilim Classic for a Familiar?" Kiba asked as he was worried about that.

"In ancient times the Nephilim and Dragons were close allies and the best of friends for their powers were equal to each other. According to Historical Text many young Nephilim travel to the Dragon Mountains to undergo rigorous training to be on par with the other factions. Even then the Dragons saw the power of the Nephilim and even gave them some of their power to create the Brood Shards, it would be no surprise if you three can make a full grown Dragon your Familiar." Madama said as Rias was shocked as was Asia and Aika. They never knew they were reincarnated to a faction that had earned the Dragons respect and loyalty.

"Yeah though it's hard to come by those guys a lot here." Issei said as they walked through the forest. "Though I'm happy with what I got for now." Issei said referring to Hades as he walked through the forest.

"Of course Issei-sama though personally I'd avoid the Water Sprites the buff and ugly male like ones are the ones that normally appear before strong individuals." Madama said as she led the group through the forest.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Issei said as he had a bad experience with that steroid addict Sprite. Long story short Issei avoided that place at all costs unless he was sure an actual babe would pop out.

"Well then come along." Madama said as Akeno and Rias were close to squealing at the fact of being in the presence of such a well-known Devil who served as Sparda's Queen.

As they walked Issei yawned a bit as they disregarded the spring mainly because Issei still had nightmares from that man woman water sprite. Of course when he brought Irina here for her Familiar she got lucky with the sexy hot one with see through cloths. Seriously why does he get the shit luck while his own Brood gets better luck then him?

As they walked Issei looked around wondering where the good familiars were as he wanted his brood to have the best they can get their hands on so people know not to mess with them. "Wait a minute…" Issei began as he realized something. His pervert/ladies' man senses were tingling as he looked around as this place looked oddly familiar.

"Hey look over there!" Came Katase as Issei looked and saw where she was pointing and saw a small blue dragon as Issei knew its breed.

"No way is that a, Blue Dragon Sprite?" Akeno asked as she saw it.

"Sure looks like it to me Akeno." Issei said with a smirk as he saw it.

"Oh it's so adorable." Asia said as Madama smirked.

"Of course but if you want it as your familiar then the time is now once it gets bigger it becomes impossible to tame for anyone other than a Nephilim." Madama said as she smiled. "Be careful though you three when its angry they shoot blue lightning so approach with caution." She said as the head of the Butterfly Family was very cautious about this creature.

"This is my first time seeing such a creature though they are really rare." Rias said as Katase then turned to Aika.

"Well Aika since you are not officially the Unified Dragon Empress it's only fair you get a Dragon." Katase said as Aika smiled at this.

Issei looked around some more as he swore he had been in this area before but just couldn't remember where exactly. "Ok then Blue I choose you!" Aika called before a gasped was heard as Issei was wide eyed.

"Ok its coming back to me." Issei said as he knew this place was the home to some Familiar. "SLIMY YOU'RE BACK!" Issei called with joy as to the Peerage shock slime was falling down upon Rias, Asia, Akeno, and Koneko with the added of Aika and the two veteran Brood Members.

"Um Issei that isn't slimy." Madama said as she looked to the pink slime that was landing on the girls.

"Oh my." Rias said as she saw the slime land on her body while Akeno seemed to be happy about this.

"What the, why is a Pink Slime here?!" Kiba asked as he slashed around but oddly enough the Pink slime landed on his face before surrounding it as if trying to keep him from interfering.

"It's burning my cloths! How naughty!" Akeno teased as the pink slime seem to not like being called an, it by Akeno before it began to move around her body before it went to her crotch area causing Akeno to gasp as the burning feeling was hitting her crotch area. "This thing is making me all slimy and wet." Akeno gasped as her clothing was being burnt off. The Slime responded again as Akeno called it an a thing which clearly it must identify itself as a gender as it then spread to Akeno's breasts before burning them at point blank as Akeno gasped loudly as the slime was molesting her specifically like she had pissed it off.

"Fuck why do I have to put up with this again?!" Murayama roared as she tried to get the slime off of her.

"You're telling me!" Katase said as she forced the slime off her body.

"Oh no." Rias called out as she was being stripped of her cloths as the Slime burned it off.

"My skirt!" Asia called as she tried to cover herself out.

"My; it seems the Slime like to burn other people's clothing another useless Slime if you ask me." Madama said as the Slime seemed to have heard this before charging at Madama at full force leaving the girls barely in their underwear as it appeared it was easily offended as it charged at Madama Butterfly. Madama smirked as she was about to summon her magic seal but the Slime then spread out and avoided it as it went after Madama who then sprouted butterfly wings and avoided the attack.

"I am not useless!" The Slime roared as everyone was shocked as by the sound of it the slime was a she.

"Wait what?!" Rias asked as her she tried to cover herself up but luckily her hair from her Nephilim power spread across her body giving her that dominatrix like suit once more.

The Slime then began to form to a young girl with crosses in her eyes, pink hair of slime that covered her breasts, practically see through cloths as he glared at them while her head had bunny ears on them. (Think Melona from Queen's Blade)

"I am not like the others!" She yelled as Akeno and Koneko were wide eyed as they stopped trying to cover themselves in shock.

"Oh dear it seems we have a smarter Slime Girl, well then little miss do you have a name?" Madama asked as ironically the Slimes are normally useless but if they gain a certain sentience they are among the most versatile of fighters out there since they can form their body into any shape they need.

"SHUT UP SLUT!" The Slime girl roared as she charged at Madama Butterfly with a slime made whip as Issei stepped in and slashed through the whip with Rebellion.

"Look lady we're sorry about offending you or whatever we didn't know you were alive." Issei said as the girl glared at Akeno as the girl was practically naked at this point before huffing in a sort of tsunadere way.

"I see but you can't expect me to let HER get away with calling me a mindless beast!" She yelled pointing and accusing finger at Akeno.

"Well would a sorry cut it?" Akeno asked in a teasing manner as the girl glared at Akeno.

"Oh can she be my familiar! I know she's vermin in Inferno but the fact she's able to kick ass and change her form like this she is perfect!" Aika called as a versatile Familiar for a Versatile Nephilim a match made in chaos.

"And why would I be your familiar?" The Slime girl demanded unaware she left some of her slime on Asia.

"Simple really if you become my Familiar you'll have plenty of time to make Akeno's life miserable as payback for insulting you." Aika said as the slime girl was wide eyed at this before she gained a sinister grin with her eyes shining in a predatory way.

"Well then if that's the case you got yourself a protein assassin." The girl said with a smile as she was going to make Akeno's life a living Hell or in this case a living Limbo.

IT was soon Asia yelled as Issei looked and saw Asia still had slime on her as the slime girl was shocked. "Oh I forgot about her." She said before the slime girl yelped in pain as her slime bits were destroyed by a blue thunder as they all looked and saw the Dragon Sprite fly down and destroy the slime bits.

"You little pest!" The slime Girl yelled as that hurt very much.

"Easy there we can't go ape shit for no reason here." Issei said as he saw the Familiar fly to Asia and snuggle up to her.

"Well Sprite Dragons only attack if their loved ones are in danger and if he did that those two are meant to be." Madama said as she looked to the two. Madama then took out a pocket watch of sorts and sighed to that. "I'm afraid we are out of time for now everyone sorry Rias but we couldn't get you a familiar so for now Asia, Aika lets go get you contracted to your new familiars." Madama said as Rias looked to her.

"Wait Madama why did you fake your death?" Rias asked as Madama sighed.

"Sparda-sama asked each of us to so the factions won't hunt us down and we can protect Issei-sama and Kiske-sama better." Madama said as she then looked to Rias. "But don't worry we'll be able to meet and I will be the one to personally train you on how to fight with some help from the Queen of Eva's Brave Saints." Madama said as Rias smiled and nodded to that.

"Alright thank you." Rias said as she heard that if one has earned apprenticeship under someone like Madama Butterfly they are on their way to being the Strongest of their style.

(Scene Break after they bound the two beings as Familiars)

The group had arrived back at the Den as Issei stretched a bit no doubt a bit tired after such a long day that he had no part of as he looked around. "Ok then ladies time to head home, Murayama Katase don't know whose house you're staying in tonight but just be sure to give me a heads up before you arrive since Asia is currently living with me and all that." Issei said as he stretched a bit.

"Got it boss." Katase said as he then looked to Aika.

"Aika we'll get to a hunt pretty soon but for now just go home rest and try and summon your Sacred Gear at will." Issei said as Aika nodded.

"Got it." Aika said but Issei continued.

"Oh and I asked Nevan to correspond with you for now she's taking quiet the liking to you so if you need her meet her at her Club in Red Light Kouh City ok." Issei said as Aika nodded. "Well ja ne." Issei said as he then began walking home as he yawned no doubt a bit tired himself.

"Well he's pretty laid back." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah I suppose he is." Rias said as she smiled a bit. "But hopefully he can be my saving grace." Rias said as Rias knew Issei must know Phineas the Devil who has been holding the seat for House Sparda till the proper heir shows himself and reclaims his families' vast fortune and with it the considerable power it held. And seeing as Rias was a reborn Nephilim under the service of Issei and both House Sparda and House Eva Issei no doubt had multiple counters for practically every argument Rizer has to shoot and unless he wants to start a major fight he has no hopes of winning then they were pretty much in the clear.

"Let's head home then Akeno we are running out of time after all." Rias said as she walked away as she then hissed in pain for a bit as she grabbed her left eye as it seemed to give off an ever faint red glow.

"Are you ok Buchou?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias.

"Yeah something may have, flown into my eye was all." Rias said as she moved her hand as the pain stopped.

"Oh ok then best we head home then." Akeno said as Rias nodded before the two left.

(Meanwhile With Rodin)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Rodin was serving a glass of wine as he made himself a martini as his current guest looked to him. "So everything going as you predicted Phineas?" Rodin asked as he had his Martini.

"Of course Rodin, I have already moved to having Issei take half of his families fortune down in Inferno and had contacted Michael and Gabriel in Paradiso to give Issei his half of Eva's fortune as well once they meet him. The other half of both shall be given to Kiske once he makes himself known." Phineas said as he drank his wine.

"So he really is here in Kouh City huh?" Rodin said as Phineas nodded.

"Yes for now we will need to get some of them a form of contact here in Chaos in the event that a Stray pops out outside their range of their contracts." Phineas said as Rodin nodded.

"Don't worry already have one for our little Gremory Nephilim, his name is Enzo owes me a shit tone of money so he shouldn't be hard to convince." Rodin said as Phineas understood.

"I myself had located another by the name of Norman an American looking to moving to Japan he shouldn't be hard to convince as well since this would allow him more access to money to allow him to travel more often." Phineas said as Rodin nodded.

"Well then to the future Nephilim Faction." Rodin said as the two toasted before taking a shot of alcohol.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap took me a while but I finally got this chapter out. Go me! So now that we have this published I would like to say thank you to all who stayed faithful to this fic. Now for the guest reviewer who hates the reboot and all that here is my response to you. The only reason you hate the reboot is because of the launch trailer for it, you are just a loyalist nostalgia fag who won't accept anything unless it's the original. Now then everyone please leave a review before you leave and as always Ja ne.


	8. Mission 7: Spicy Chicken Wings: Rizer

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey everyone guess what new chapter and best part it we now begin the Rizer Phenex arc. Yeah you all been hoping and waiting for this but now it's about to happen now then let's begin the first seasons stunning climax.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD, Devil May Cry, or Bayonetta

(Start)

In an abandoned building the sound of gunfire was heard as well as a demonic roar as from outside you can see the windows flash from the gunfire going on as blood splattered on the wall as well. Around the building as a barrier to keep any prying eyes away as something was going on here.

(Inside the Building)

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST: Kill it with Style

Issei was charging at his opponent as it was a large Stray Devil with buzz saw hands as this was a Butcher as the glowing spot at its stomach area was glowing showing its weak spot to all as inside said glowing bowl was a demon head.

"Issei is it just me or do these things get uglier every time?" Rias asked as she dodged and attack and ran the side of the wall firing at the Demon.

"Personally I say it's better not to ask!" Issei called as he fired upon the Devil as he soon saw the Demon roared before the stray but its buzz saw hands to the wall and sent it at Rias. "Rias look out!" Issei called as he used the Demon Pull to get Rias away as she only had a few strands of hair sawed off as Rias sighed in relief.

"Thanks Issei." Rias said as she was grateful.

"Don't worry about it you can thank me once we kick this Devils Ass back to Limbo." Issei said before he began firing at the Demon with the intent of ending its life.

"Way ahead of you!" Came the voice of Katase as she ran in with a drop kick as she hit the Devil in the back with Pegasus before kicking off it and using her gauntlet Ifrit and pulled the Demon down to its back.

"Hurry and finish it off!" Murayama called as Asia was treating her Injuries.

"And we have a winner folks!" Aika called as she charged forward with her own large sword known as Clair as she stabbed the large claymore/chainsaw hybrid into the Demons chest causing it pain.

"And JACKPOT!" Issei called as he shot at the demons head causing the Stray to roar in pain before dying as its body turned to black ooze and released red orbs.

*End OST

Aika of course began humming the Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare as that got a laugh from the others. "Ok then let's go cash in on this I'm tired and want to sleep." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"That's you every day and after you had your fun in a hunt." Rias said as Issei smiled.

"Good you're learning about me." Issei said giving a wise ass comment as Rias sighed.

"Yeah I also know you need to head to Inferno and claim your fortune soon." Rias said as House Sparda was currently her only chance at getting out of her arranged marriage.

"Yeah so I can have the Chicken Wing family throw fire balls at me before I off them with a bullet between the eyes." Issei said showing he wasn't afraid of the Phenex Families' Immortal Flame.

"Issei stop being reckless and think for a minute." Rias said as she was worried Issei's cockiness and recklessness will get him killed.

"Don't worry I got this." Issei said as he began to walk away. "Besides it's my job to hunt Strays even when they start the path as Strays." Issei said before he left to the portal followed by his brood as they headed home from another hunt.

(Scene Break Rias)

Rias found herself in what looked like a Church in Inferno with a pipe organ playing but this Church was different as on either side of the pews was Angel and Devils alike as Rias was trying to make sense of what was going on. "Oh Rias-Buchou I can't believe you're getting married." Akeno was heard as Rias looked and saw Akeno with tears in her eyes as Rias was wide eyed. Rias saw the symbol usually placed for these types of wedding but to her shock she saw the seal for House Sparda and the Gremory household with the added bonus of the Eva Household which meant Rias was either having some form of dream or she was in paradise.

"I can't believe your marrying the cocky super perv." Koneko said as Rias looked and saw a grumbling and growling Rizer Phenex in the pews which means she wasn't marrying him.

"No second guessing Rias-tan." Came the voice of Sirzech Lucifer as he and his queen were heading to their spots at the altar.

Rias looked at herself and saw she was wearing a wedding dress that many of those who had married into House Sparda had worn but this was different as she looked to the back part and saw a Devil wing and Angel wing no doubt representing her duel existence. Rias looked upon the mural and saw the Four Original Satan's Sheba, Abagail, Mundus, and Argosax. But the mural above the altar was that of Sheba Leviathan the original Leviathan who ruled over her section of Inferno before her death.

"Ok this is weird." Rias said as she soon saw her father.

"I can't believe my little girl is about to become a Sparda and an Eva." Lord Gremory cried as he had tears in his eyes as her mother was also in tears.

"To think my little girl would be the one to save House Sparda from extinction and solidifying the alliance between the two houses." She cried as she was in a black dress for the wedding while her father was ready to walk her down the aisle. "Personally I hope I get a grandson." Lady Gremory cried as she could already picture a little boy or girl with her parent's hair in Rias' arms.

"Wait what?!" Rias called as she tried to make sense of this.

"Come on Rias." Lord Gremory said as he began walking his daughter down the aisle.

'This doesn't make sense, if I'm not marrying Rizer then how the hell did I end up with Issei's brother?' Rias thought but to her shock it wasn't a twin of Issei but Issei himself judging by Rebellion. 'Ok… I'll just ride this out for now.' Rias said as Issei smirked.

"No more second guessing Lady Sparda." Issei flirted as his cocky attitude was still present there.

"Don't worry I won't be second guessing." Rias said as the priest did that long speech.

'Ok how did I end up in this situation, not that I'm complaining Issei I a far better improvement then Rizer. But what lead up to this?' Rias wondered as she tried to make sense of this. 'But then again I could have done worse… and may have ended up painting a target on me.' Rias thought as she knew the Nephilim were once the guys who kept war from going and with them coming back Rias feared the worst.

"You may now kiss the bride." Came the voice of the Priest as Rias was shocked as she turned to Issei and smirked.

"Pucker up babe." Issei said as Rias was blushing beat read as she can even hear her own heart beat in her ears.

'Oh my god it's going to happen my first kiss.' Rias thought as she tried to make sense of all this.

" **THIS IS WHERE YOUR DREAM WEDDING ENDS LITTLE RUIN NEPHILIM!"** Came a powerful voice that demanded respect from the lights of her as Rias grasped her left eye in pain as she then removed it once infernal flames appeared and from it a large shadow like being appeared as she saw large masses of hair on its head as with it was a large infernal seal.

"What the, who are you?" Rias asked as her left eye glowed brightly.

" **I'M SURPRISED YOU DON'T KNOW LITTLE RUIN NEPHILIM I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU SINCE YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND WORDS. BUT THEN AGAIN THE LEFT EYE WASN'T AWOKEN AT THE TIME."** Came the booming voice of the female being as Rias was oddly enough frightened by its mere aura and… excited to face a powerful opponent.

"Wait I'm supposed to know you?!" Rias asked as the being laughed.

" **YOU MODERN DAY DEVILS I TOLD THE OTHERS WE NEEDED MORE SCHOOLS IN INFERNO BUT THEY DIDN'T LISTEN AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT WE HAVE AN UNEDUCATED FORMER DEVIL WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY FORM OR POWER!"** The Voice said as she didn't sound too pleased that Inferno lacked any schools. **"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER IN TIME YOU WILL LEARN MY NAME I HAD MERELY WISHED TO SPEAK WITH THE ONE WHO NOW HOLDS THE LEFT OF EYE OF THE OVERSEER."** The being said as Rias looked.

"The left eye?" Rias said before she remembered her first Stray Angel Hunt with Issei as she had a quick flashback of the Joy demanding this left eye from her.

" **YES YOU ARE ITS CURRENT GUARDIAN NOW MUCH LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND HER MOTHER BEFORE HER AN INHERITED DUTY GIVE TO THE BAEL FAMILY BY THE WHITE GENERAL OF PARADISO EVA. BUT BEFORE I TAKE MY LEAVE SEEK OUT MADAMA BUTTERFLY AGAIN SHE WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THE TRAINING YOU NEED TO GET UP TO PAR WITH THE ABILITIES YOU WILL NEED AS A NEPHILIM."** The being said as she looked down upon Rias with Crimson Red Eyes. **"BUT HEED THIS WARNING YOUNG ONE DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE CHURCH OF JUBILEAUS OR JUBILEAUS HERSELF BOTH OF WHICH WILL PROVE TO BE YOUR MOST DIFFICULT BATTLES AND IN TURN YOUR END IF YOU UNDERESTIMATE THEM."** The being said as Rias was wide eyed.

"Wait what is this left eye and how am I protecting it!?" Rias demanded as the Crimson eyed shadow glared.

" **SURELY YOU JEST!"** The being roared as Rias then held her left eye while crying out in pain as she felt the burning sensation from her eye as if there was something there trying to release its power for her.

(Real World Rias Bedroom Hyoudou Residence)

Rias shot up awake as she held her eye in pain as she quickly looked to a mirror and found it was glowing. Rias had opted to stay the night since some renovations were being done to her office by Rodin. Nothing major just some wards and such to help her peerage and the Sitri Peerage roam around it without feeling the holy effects of Issei and his broods Angelic powers.

Rias saw her eye was glowing a crimson color as she swore this hadn't happened before. If anyone may know what is going on though it was Rodin or Rias' own mother.

(Scene Break Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Gates of Hell

Issei was enjoying a Strawberry sundae as Hades was sleeping on the floor nearby with the other Familiars as Aika's Familiar who she called Suu was in a cube form while she slept. "I don't get how you guys leave your Familiars here most of the time Issei I ain't running an animal daycare." Rodin said as Issei ate his Sundae.

"Yeah well I can't leave them alone in the office and mom was too busy with errands to watch them for us so you were our last bet." Issei said as he saw Koneko's cat with the Hell Rages. "But at least little Koneko's familiar made some new friends." Issei said as he then looked at Murayama's familiar.

"And so did Rias'." Issei said as he saw Rias's bat hanging from the Blood Bird's stone wing.

"Issei you do know that in internal disputes are out of my control unless said disputes fucks up the trinity or is going to fuck up the trinity." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Issei said before the door opened as Issei looked and saw two men. A middle aged man in a suit and a fedora as he walked to the bar as with him was a grumbling angry midget of a man who was clearly Italian as Issei saw them.

"Friends of yours Rodin?" Issei asked as Rodin smirked.

"Don't worry they are, Issei meet Morrison." Rodin said as he gestured to the middle aged gentleman.

"So you must be the famous hunter Rodin wanted me to correspond with. Well kid nice to meet you." Morrison said shaking Issei's hand.

"And the fat little dead beat is Enzo he'll be Rias' contact since you two are both leaders it would help you guys out." Rodin said as Enzo glared.

"Hey I don't mention your money problem Eggman the Destroyer." Enzo said as he was smoking a cigar as his thick Italian accent was very much present.

"I will once you pay your tab." Rodin said as he took out a cigar and lit it before taking a draft of it.

"Yeah, yeah sheesh can't a guy catch a break." Enzo said as Issei chuckled at that.

"Anyway I'll let Rias know about you my familiar went out to leave a message for her." Rodin said as he smoked his cigar. "You best head out also Issei I think your friends won't stop the man hunt of you for a while." Rodin said as Dante smirked.

"Well it was fun while I lasted I guess." Issei said as he got up and headed out. "By the way Rodin… I need info on the Phenex family mainly Rizer Phenex when he finds out he can't have something he desires." Issei said as Rodin smirked.

"I'll have it by tomorrow Issei." Rodin said with a smirk as he walked off no doubt he had been gathering information on him for a while now.

*End OST

(Scene Break School)

Issei arrived just in time as he passed by his friends who glared at Issei. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Matsuda called out as Issei looked.

"Let me guess found out after how many weeks that I tricked your asses… again." Issei said as they were shocked.

"Why haven't we learned not to trust your words yet?" They asked as Issei smirked.

"Because I'm the only friend you have that can get you a chance of getting laid." Issei said as the two had anime tears in his eyes. "Anyway I need to head to class so unless you have something useful besides your cramped VIP Lounge then beat it." Issei said as Matsuda was shocked.

"Wait you know about it?" The glasses wearing friend asked as he was shocked about it.

"Yeah found it last month way ahead of you, it's all good but the cramped space doesn't help." Issei said as the boys were now scared. "I wonder what would happen when the ladies find out." He asked as they soon cowered. "NAH I'm just fucking with you guys, by the way the ladies back at the ORC want to meet up so I'll see you guys later." Issei said before he took his leave as for him it was just another boring day in kiddie prison/school.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

Issei was sitting on the new desk for himself as so far they handed out more Devil Flyers and Nephilim Flyers as Issei under Rias and Akeno's constant pestering was now doing paperwork over the stuff. "Ok remind me again why I have to do this shit?" Issei asked as he signed the stuff that needed signing.

"Because you'll be doing it one day and it will be far worse." Rias said as she went over the reports. Since they were both leaders and all Rias handled her own paperwork and read the ones Issei was too lazy to read and had him sign the ones needing said signature.

"Yeah but it's a complete waste of my time." Issei said as he signed some of the last few papers.

"You know maybe you should take it easy Issei have you seen the reviews from the Nephilim Contracts?" Akeno asked as Issei looked.

"Yeah, Rias is actually pretty popular especially with some of the ladies who need major help, Murayama and Katase are a close second but Aika is the one who needs the most help." Issei said as he sighed. "She hasn't gotten a single contract signed reviews are nothing unless she can get them signed as proof." Issei said as he sighed.

"Yeah we agree there." Rias said as Issei chuckled.

"Anyway I'm having Murayama and Katase handling Aika in letting her know this stuff and Asia is using Twilight Healing pretty well helping injured pets and such." Issei said as Hades was sleeping at the far end of the room.

"Yeah but Issei you need to be more responsible for your Brood you can't just send them off randomly especially for stuff they may not be able to handle." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Why do you think I do it, I do it because I have faith they can handle it and always find a way and if they can't I can jump in and go for the head shot." Issei said as he sat on his chair.

"Anyway I'm heading out got some shit to take care off and a few people to contact." Issei said as he began to leave. "Rias…" Issei stopped as Rias looked. "Don't worry about Fire Chicken Wings I'll handle him when he shows up." Issei said as he then left the room to head home.

"Well in that case I believe I'll take my leave also Buchou." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah go ahead." Rias said as she looked to the window to see Issei leaving.

Soon Rias saw a light shine at her side as she recognized the demonic power from it as she looked and saw a figure appear from it as she cursed her luck. Rizer was coming and she had to get Issei to take his Fortune now rather than later.

Issei was waiting at an abandoned area as he waited as soon Demon Summoning Circles appeared and appose to them were Angelic Summoning Circles as from each of them figures rose as they all looked to Issei. "Cerberus, Beowulf, Agni and Rudra, Nevan, Madama Butterfly." Issei began looking to each of the Demons that served his father Sparda as Agni and Rudra were in there human forms as they looked a lot like old Japanese Oni Bandits.

"Fortitudo, Temperantia, Lustitia, Sapientia." Issei said looking to the four angels who served Eva as there was a skinny one in a white suit with red and blue on it as well as adragon design. Tempertantia looked to be the kind of guy who was physically strong but at the same time seemed to have a hair style of wind being blown at him 24/7 causing it to be stuck like that, Lustitia had a lot of dreads as some of those dreads on him looked to have faces on them, finally Sapientia seemed to be a sort of machine savvy as Issei then turned to the others.

"I need your guys help for a little something, I'd call in the others but we're short on time and manpower." Issei said as very few knew Eva was the first Brave Saint user. "But if worse comes to worse we may need to use a combo of these." Issei said pulling out a Joker card giving off divine power and a Mutated piece both of which belonged to their respected owners of Eva and Sparda.

"So we need to train the pups then?" Alpha asked as he and his two brothers could agree on that.

"Yeah basically." Issei said as Fortitudo smirked.

"Well then better hope those kids can handle our training." He said as currently only the current Mouh's and Seraphim have access to their triggers.

"Don't worry I have full faith in them." Issei said as he knew what was coming soon. "Anyway we'll meet at my parent's old estate in the mountains the one they made together got it." Issei said as they all bowed.

"Yes Issei-sama." They all bowed as Issei nodded.

"Ok then… see you all then." Issei said before he began heading home as it was late at night.

(Scene Break Hyoudou Residence)

The runaways were all asleep and Asia already finished her shower so Issei had left the shower as he was currently in his shorts with a towel on his head as he got the water out of his hair. "Ok then everything is all set up, emergency crap all taken care of, and a few Holy items here and there to knock Rizer down some pegs." Issei said as he threw the towel to the side and used his hands.

Issei then got his bed sheets ready before jumping into bed bouncing a bit as the bed creaked from his movement as he then grabbed a magazine. Now let's see what's new in the United States." Issei said as he began reading.

Soon a red glow was seen on his floor as Issei sighed as he closed the magazine as he put it with the other unread ones as Issei looked to the light and saw it was Gremory in origin. Soon Rias came through as Issei sighed to himself as he should have expected as much.

Soon from the portal Rias came out as Issei sighed at this no doubt having a hunch as to what was going on. "Ok Rias what's the emergency?" Issei asked as he can name a few reason she was here and two of them are her family and the Phenex Family.

"Issei please… you have to take my virginity as the leader of House Sparda." Rias said as she had already went through all the channels prior to coming here even having Grafeya have Phineas confirm it.

"Yeah normally I'd jump straight into sex I mean I got a list of ladies who can vouch for my prowess but, Rias you don't have to do this." Issei said as Rias wasn't listening as the lights had been dimmed as Issei eye twitch. 'Why do I have the feeling mom is somewhere beyond the grave crying tears of joy that the girl who I reincarnated wants me and is a red head?' Issei thought as he thought this.

(Meanwhile in the place beyond Limbo and Purgatory)

Eva sneezed as she was with her husband Sparda in the next world as Sparda looked to her. "Dearest are you ok?" Sparda asked as he looked to Eva in worry.

"Yeah I just can't help but laugh and cry tears of joy that one of our sons is about to be married somehow." Eva said as Sparda chuckled.

"Or Issei is dealing with my love troubles when I was still part of Inferno." Sparda said as he drank some tea as his purple duster hung from his chair.

"Perhaps." Eva said with a smile as she would be very happy for her sons to find nice girls and rebuild the Nephilim faction with said girls. "Though I do hope Kiske finds it soon." Eva said as she knew which sword went to which son.

(Back in Issei's bedroom)

"Rias seriously listen I have this all handled." Issei said as Rias was already in her underwear.

"There is no other way once they find out I'm no longer a virgin and that I am Nephilim like you I will be free… even if it's disowned from my family." Rias said as she knew her family would never do that but she had to keep all possibilities on head.

"Rias calm down and listen to me for a minute!" Issei called as he tried to summon Rebellion but it would not show as he cursed. 'Way to bail on me Rebellion.' Issei mentally cursed as his guns were across the room which he had to get pass Rias to get to.

"Issei you don't understand if I don't do this even if my Nephilim status is made known Riser doesn't like not getting what he wants, you may be cocky but you're not arrogant so you were the only option left. Plus you get something out of this also, you can begin revival of the Nephilim Faction by impregnating me. This would create a 2nd Generation Nephilim with you and me being the First Generation Nephilim." Rias said as Issei needed a cop out.

Rias then charged at Issei as Issei tried to stop her but soon Issei felt time freeze around him as Rias then grabbed Issei within that frozen time and knocked him to the bed. "When did you learn that?" Issei asked as that was like his Quicksilver attack of freezing time.

"I discovered it by accident during a solo hunt, I call it Witch Time." Rias said as Issei whistled.

"Impressive." Issei said as she would be a tough opponent for him to fight even with him being on the bottom right now.

"Issei you're a pervert and you also are the only known male to revive the Nephilim faction you, me, Asia, Aika, and the other three we're the last hope for the Nephilim's Revival a basic Adam and Eve but if you don't you'll be dishonoring your mothers dream that you promised to complete." Rias said as she removed her bra as Issei saw she was making a low blow there.

"So Issei for my sake and the sake of future generations of Nephilim please do this for me." Rias said as Issei saw the desperation in her eyes.

"RIAS!" Issei called as he hugged Rias. "I can't." Issei said as he hugged her. "I can't do that until I know you're strong enough to protect yourself, the kid, and the Brood you will one day lead." Issei said as he hugged Rias close. "I already lost my mother strays came in and ripped her heart out and ate it, I can't let you die like that or a worse fate." Issei said as he remembered hiding in the closet when it happened.

"Issei…" Rias said as she saw Issei wanted her and his brood to become strong enough to protect themselves… that may be why he is reckless with them he's trying to get them stronger and get them to become the first High Class Nephilim since the faction had fallen. She honestly felt bad about this, she was being selfish but so was Issei but she saw his logic, it wouldn't be the first time a servant rebelled.

Soon a light filled the room as Rias sighed as she was too late. They took too long as Rias was currently in her panties right now if only she had moved faster, maybe she should have used a powerful aphrodisiac to make him wild.

Soon a woman in a maid outfit appeared as Rias still had the Nephilim Amulet around her neck as she glared at the woman. "Really Rias-sama you are here with this… low born unknown." Grafeya said as Issei then took Rias' Elven Night and fired at the woman catching her off guard before Issei went for Ebony and Ivory behind her and took his guns back before finally summoning Rebellion and pointed it at her.

"Oh I'm a low born you say, is that any way to speak to the heir to House Sparda." Issei said as Grafiya was shocked.

"I see… so Phineas was right." She said as she herself had thought the Sparda household had died out with Sparda. 'But he also claimed he was of both Inferno and Paradiso so that would mean…' She thought remember what her old Mentor Madama Butterfly taught her. "You do realize Sirzech would be greatly disappointed with you when he find out about this correct?" Grafiya asked as Issei scoffed.

"Yeah Sirzech I don't really trust the guy 100% you know since he took Mundus' place as Lucifer and all." Issei said as he can name the four original Satan's by name and title.

"Before Issei interrupted me my virtue is to do with however I please what is wrong for me to give it to whoever I please especially the man who saved my life and reincarnated me as his servant." Rias said as Issei saw Grafiya was taken back by this.

"Yeah it's a long story lady but right now Rias is in the service of two households merged into one, my dad's house Sparda and by mom's house in Paradiso Eva." Issei said as Grafiya was shocked by this.

"My apologies then Lord Sparda." Grafiya said as she picked up Rias' shirt and put it back on her around her shoulders. "But please be aware that the fact you confessed to the fact you were reincarnated by a Nephilim who holds control of House Sparda and House Eva has basically made him a target of the Phenex Family." Grafiya said as Issei smirked.

"Bring it on." Issei said as he did a taunt.

"But both of you should think for a moment, Rias will be the next head of Gremory but the Sparda household and its name still hold great power in Inferno even after the war." Grafiya said as she looked to Rias. "A union between the two houses would expand both there reaches to Inferno and is possible a revived Nephilim Race." Grafiya said as she remembered the respect Sparda and her mentor Madam held for the Nephilim.

"Pardon my interruption Lord Sparda my name is Grafiya and I am in service of the Gremory family and was a former student to Madama Butterfly and through her I knew your father Sparda. Though I was unaware he had a son." Grafiya said as Issei put his gear away.

"Actually it's Sons I have a twin brother running around somewhere out there so if you see another me but not as good looking that's probably him." Issei said as he looked. "Oh and call me Issei Lord Sparda was my old man." Issei said as he laid down.

"Well then we best be leaving then but what piece did you give Rias?" Grafiya said as Issei looked.

"She's the Dark Slayer of my brood basically the Queen so yeah." Issei said as he sat there. "Now then you want to talk but it's late so we'll meet at the Gremory HQ tomorrow after we grab the others alright." Issei said as he looked.

"Very well Rias still has her King piece so it's only fair for her new master and her Queen to both be there." Grafiya said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah now beat it." Issei said as Grafiya chuckled.

"Life father like son I suppose talks big and can back it up." Grafiya said as she then left leaving Rias behind.

"Ok Rias now that we are all calm I knew about Rizer from the get go I also know his family hates mine so the fact that I'm a Sparda and a Nephilim and I reincarnated you it wouldn't have matter plus I saved your life so Sirzech is indebted to me." Issei said as he yawned.

"Hmm." Rias said as she saw this.

"You can stay the night if you want to just don't try sleep raping me otherwise I'm shooting." Issei said as Rias smiled to herself and allowed the shirt to fall once more.

(Scene Break the next day the afternoon)

Issei was sitting on the coach in full fear as he had his duster and boots as he sat on the table while flipping a coin. "So what's the game plan?" Murayama asked as she was ready for anything.

"My plan that if he steps out of line I'm punching him in the face with Eryx." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"Is your answer to everything kill or hit it?" Rias asked as this was a major matter.

"Lord Sparda you shouldn't say such things." Grafiya said as she knew Issei had the best chances of taking on Rizer since the Nephilim boy had a Longinus at his disposal as well a basic powerhouse and let's not forget his brood member Aika also has such a Longinus.

"Yeah, yeah spicy chicken wings is still getting beat down." Issei said as he held Ebony in his hand.

"Don't worry we can deal with this, Rizer isn't a match for 6 Nephilim even if he has a full team." Murayama said as Katase went over the data Rodin gave them on Rizer before.

"Issei whatever you do don't set him off." Rias said as Katase laughed a bit.

"Too late he's already planning it." Katase said as she can already picture it.

Soon a red seal appeared as from it flames shot out as Issei smirked as already he was feeling excited about his. Issei can see a phantom Phoenix appear for a minute as he already knew one thing. 'Devil Arm worthy.' Issei said as he wasn't referring to Rizer but that phantom.

"And Rizer arrives in the human world of Chaos." Rizer said as he looked. "I've come all this way to see you." He began as he turned to Rias. "My beloved Rias." He said as Issei laughed.

"Does, Rizer always refer to himself in third person." Issei said impersonating Rizer.

"And who might this be a new pawn?" Rizer said before he felt a bullet graze him causing him to cry out in pain as he felt Angelic Magic on it.

"Nope her new master." Issei said as he held Ivory.

"Master? Beloved Rias explain this to me." Rizer said as this boy shouldn't have any evil Pieces on him.

"Allow me Lord Phenex, this boy his human name is Issei Hyoudou, but his birth name is Issei Dante Redgrave Sparda first in line to the House of Sparda as confirmed by Phineas upon my visit to him." Grafiya said as Rizer was shocked as he saw Issei smirking at him with a cocky attitude.

"And this Lord Sparda is Rizer Phenex third in line to the House of Phenex and in turn Rias' fiancé." Grafiya said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah you forgot one last bit of information about me Grafiya." Issei said as he was going to get a kick out of this.

"He is also 2nd Heir in line for the House of Eva in Paradiso for his mother was its former head Eva the White General and the Terror of Death of Paradiso." Grafiya said as Rizer glared.

"So he's impure." Rizer said as Issei laughed.

"Impure and have none of the Devils weaknesses." Issei said as he smirked at the Devil. "A Nephilim Spicy chicken Wings." Issei said as Rizer glared at Issei's impudence.

"Show respect to your betters half breed mutt." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"You first lower class Noble." Issei countered as everyone can feel the tension between the two.

"How about we calm down here before we end up at each other's throats." Akeno said as Issei smirked.

"Sure whatever, Asia, get some drinks in here." Issei said as Asia nodded.

"Understood." Asia said as Akeno nodded.

"I'll help." She said as Rias sat down. Rizer attempted to take a seat next to Rias and put his arms around him as Issei then shot at Rizer again narrowly missing his crotch.

"Step away from my broods Dark Slayer or next time I won't miss." Issei threatened as Rizer decided to taunt Issei as he did so anyway causing him to put his gun away.

"Rias can you please move." Issei said as he was in the perfect spot to do what he planned.

"Sure." Rias said as she acted her role as the Broods Dark Slayer.

"Oh don't go my, be-." Rizer began before out of nowhere Issei came with Eryx punching Rizer in the face sending him flying through the wall.

Rizer soon came back in flames as he now was sporting a bruise, black eye, and cut all where Issei had hit. "How dare a half-breed mongrel attack, Rizer!" Rizer demanded before Rias pulled out something and hit it against Rizer's other cheek causing him to scream out in pain as he saw Rias holding a cross.

"What?!" He called as Issei was having a blast roasting Rizer. "A cross?!" He called in shock as Issei smirked.

"Yeah Nephilim power for the win Phenex." Issei said as he sat down. "Now I'm only going to say this once I saw my servant's fiancé and I have to say major disappointment." Issei said as Rizer glared at Issei. "And as such seeing as Rias is under my service I will say this wedding is a farce you have nothing to offer and Rias is too good for you." Issei said as Rizer glared at the Nephilim.

"You have no right!" He called as Grafiya looked.

"Actually he does he can call off the wedding seeing as he is of two houses in one he can call of and engage his servants in any way he sees fit." Grafiya said as Issei smirked.

"Now then any more tricks up your sleeve?" Issei asked as Rizer glared.

"This marriage is imperative to ensure that Devils remain pure blood." Rizer said as Issei laughed.

"If that's part of the engagement contract then it's been null and voided the minute I reincarnated Rias." Issei said as he looked to Rizer. "See Rias is like me part Angel now and seeing as she is part Angel and part Devil she isn't a pure blood Devil anymore and thus you can't marry her and make her a trophy wife." Issei said as he smirked. "In other words you don't get the Gremory Fortune but the Gremory will get access to the Sparda fortune with Rias as my servant." Issei said as Rias smirked as she then summoned her wings showing off her Devil and Angel Wing to Rizer.

"This… this insult." Rizer growled as Issei smirked.

"And if Sirzech and Rias' father decided this with the future of Devils in mind then that would mean I have more right to her as a wife then you do with the Nephilim factions number teetering torts extinction." Issei said as he smirked at Rizer.

"Now Rizer you insulted my master and House Sparda so I will tell you this Rizer for the last and final time I will NOT Marry you so Flock off Phenex." Rias growled as Rizer tried to grab her cheek but Issei shot the hand and grabbed it as he smirked at Rizer who was in pain.

"I'd better do it and Flock off otherwise you might not go home in one piece." Issei said as Rizer growled.

"You are the ones insulting Rizer's distinct House of Phenex such a thing is unacceptable." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah you're doing a great job of that on your own." Issei taunted as Rizer glared at Issei before Issei released his grip.

"I don't care if I have to revive her as a Mutated piece I will restore Rias's Pureblood Devil linage so if I must incinerate everyone here even the Sparda Heir then so be it." Rizer said as Issei then nodded like he accepted it before he then kicked Rizer in the gut sending him flying.

"Ok Rizer you pissed me off." Issei said as he looked to Rizer.

"Lord Sparda, Lord Phenex, and Lady Gremory please be calm." Grafiya said as everyone looked to her. "I am here under Lord Sirzech's orders and thus I will not allow any disruption of peace or the attempt genocide of an endangered species." Grafiya said as she looked to Issei and the Nephilim in the room.

"Ok then so I guess you have an alternative?" Issei asked as Grafiya nodded.

"That I do." She said as she looked.

"My master had anticipated a conflict of sorts and as such has assigned me a last resort when this dispute between the third party of House Sparda and House Phenex happens." Grafiya said as she looked.

"We having a Rating Game then?" Issei asked as Grafiya nodded.

"Yes though it is not an official one so no chances of rising through the ranks. He also informed me that seeing as Rias is both servant and King Lord Sparda's Brood is free to join with hers to even the playing fields." Grafiya said as Issei smirked.

"So we got two knights, two rooks, four pawns, one bishop, two queens and two kings." Issei said as these sounded like good odds for him.

"Hmm this sounds intriguing." Rizer said as he would burn these Nephilim to ashes.

"Wait what's a rating Game?" Aika asked as she looked confused at that.

"Basically quick way for Devils to rise through the ranks without war." Issei said as Aika nodded.

"Got it." Aika said as Issei smirked.

"Rizer has played through numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself." Rizer said as he then smirked. "And I'm afraid my inexperienced bride and opponent never had qualified before." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"Well Issei and Rias has real life experience hunting some powerful Strays so they think Rizer just be another day on the job." Issei said taunting Rizer. "Well then let's meet our opposing team then Raper Phenex." Issei said as Rizer glared at Issei and his impudence.

"Very well then." Rizer said as he then snapped his fingers as soon more flames appeared from another Phenex Family circle as Issei saw a large group of girls show up as Issei glared at them. "Unlike you who have to become one group to even the grounds Rizer has 15 pieces." Rizer said as Issei was scouting them for a possible recruit. "In other words I have a complete set." He said as Issei sighed in disappointment.

"Man a team of babes almost make me regret having to break there Evil Pieces… each." Issei said as he smirked. "But if I do that they may be open to joining up with me." Issei said as he could use more recruits. "Besides you have quantity we have Quality." Issei said as he saw that they each had weaknesses they can exploit. Plus Issei spoke truth after their major training with the vets they'll be stronger than ever.

"But I won't give you Rias without collateral, what will I get if I win?" Issei asked as Rizer glared.

"What do you want in the unlikely event that you win?" Rizer asked as Issei smirked.

"Well I'm wagering Rias who is the heir to House Gremory and servant to House Sparda so that means I need someone of equal Value at the heir part at least." Issei said as he soon saw the blond haired girl in a dress as well as his peerage.

"Well I can use some help rebuilding House Sparda so I suppose I'll take your cute little sister as collateral and with her she'll get your peerage instead, we have a deal?" Issei asked as Ravel was blushing Rizer glared as Ravel he can afford to lose seeing as she was the 4th heir thus marrying her into the Sparda Household will increase the Phenex reach.

"No never." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"Then I guess there won't be a game or a wedding since clearly your no Phoenix you're a fire chicken." Issei said before making chicken sounds as Rizer was at his wits end with this impudent brat as he then growled.

"FINE RIZER ACCEPTS!" Rizer yelled out as Issei smirked.

"Good then the deal is set." Issei said as Rias saw that Issei had basically guided Rizer to that deal.

"I will enjoy burning you to ashes in the game." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"And I'll rip off those Phoenix wings of yours and hang them on my wall as a trophy and turn your immortal flame into a Devils Arm." Issei said as Rias felt both scared… and excited as she swore she saw behind Issei was an insect like chiropteran like Demon while behind Rizer was a phantom of a demonic humanoid Phoenix.

"Then this party is about to start." Issei said as one thing was for sure an old rivalry has been reignited between two houses.

"Let me show you what you're dealing with Spicy Chicken Wings." Issei said summoning his Boosted Gauntlet before he charged.

"Mira!" Rizer called as Mira soon appeared as Issei then pulled out Rebellion and made a cop out move but she soon felt a burning sensation at her torts as she saw the Ophion Angel Pull at her chest before Issei went flying at her as he then slashed through her weapon and part of her side with his father's heirloom sword.

Mira tumbled back as Issei smirked as he then sent bullets a them as they all dodged but Rizer then looked at the wall as he saw a note was there in the wall written in Bullets.

" **YOUR NEXT RIZER PHENEX!**

Rizer saw he may have underestimated Issei before the battle started. "Hey Grafiya tell your brother two things for me." Issei began as he looked to Grafiya. "Tell him that we agree to the Rating game and then tell him that the Heir of House Sparda is coming and when he does, a lot of shit is about to go down for those who toy with my servant, my brood, and my house." Issei said he was basically telling her that he will tear down any Pure Blood supporter and anyone who crosses Issei.

"Very well I shall inform him immediately." Grafiya said as Ravel was scared a bit at the show of power Issei demonstrated as she saw him use angelic weapons so in Ravels mind they were at a disadvantage big time.

"Rizer you should have quit while you were ahead now… your about to see what happens when a Nephilim makes a Devil Cry." Issei said as Rizer laughed.

"A Devil May Cry? How Quant." Rizer said as he went to his peerage as he saw how nervous they all were. "I look forward to it Son of Sparda. Rizer will see you at the game." Rizer said before he and his peerage vanished the same way they had appeared at fist.

"So what do we do now?" Aika asked as Issei smirked.

"We get training." Issei said as he knew just the place and hopefully he can teach the Gremory Peerage and his Brood how to, Trigger. 'Guess the Devil Trigger will make a comeback.' Issei thought as that kind of power would really be useful in the upcoming fight.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey new chapter and yes I know its short but it's meant to be a filler chapter. Anyway please leave a review on your way out as we have now began the Phenex Saga. Now then leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	9. Mission 8: Training and Stray of Sparda

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey new chapter for all now please enjoy it and lets all get along here ok. By the way to everyone who keeps asking me Issei's clothing design… STOP IT. I already told you all on multiple occasions and even did the description so if you can't see it then it's your own damn faults. Sorry but when I had put info I already stated and people keep asking me the same shit I get very annoyed ok now then please enjoy.

(Start)

The group were walking the path as Issei was carrying a light pack for himself. Behind him was Rias, Asia, and Aika all carrying heavy bags while Koneko had the heaviest of them all. "Issei, I'm going to murder your sleep." Rias said as she was not used to such heavy lifting.

"Oh calm down Rias it's all part of the training." Issei said as he looked as the girls struggled with the bag.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" Akeno asked as she looked.

"Yeah a bit but they really need this." Issei said as he saw Kiba and Koneko pass by them as did Murayama and Katase. "We only get 10 days to train and get ready. Lucky for us I brought in some training friends, they can train you guys and we can be undisturbed." Issei said as Akeno looked.

"Who did you summon to help us?" Akeno asked as Issei then smirked before walking away leaving a confused Akeno.

(Scene Break Sparda Eva Mountain Estate)

"WOW!" Rias called as she didn't expect this place to be there destination.

"I know." Asia said as towering before them was a huge mansion that had both Devil and Angel Statues on it as this house was like a collision of angelic and demonic designs.

"Yeah my parent's summer home is pretty cool." Issei said as he opened the gate. "This place is where my parents trained and developed their strength that made them such legends." Issei said as they entered. "And, it's here we'll train to get the maximum strength of the training." Issei said as soon bats flew around before they formed into Nevan in a very slovenly outfit as it left very little to the imagination which shows why she owns a strip club.

"My, oh my, it seems they arrived." Nevan said as soon Cerberus showed up in his tri human form.

"You don't say well then welcome Issei-sama." Alpha said as his two pack brothers followed close behind.

"You've kept us waiting long enough pup!" Came a gruff and prideful voice as they saw a man with a very wild look and a scar over his eye as he looked down upon them. This was Beowulf the Light Beast of Inferno and Rook of Sparda.

"Look brother we finally have guests from Issei-sama." Agni said as Issei sighed.

"I see brother how shall we entertain them?" Rudra asked as Agni looked.

"I don't know." Agni said as Issei rubbed his eyes.

"Well we have to think of something." Rudra said as Rias then sighed.

"Brother Issei-sama's Dark Slayer is sighing." Agni said as Rudra looked.

"Sight? What is Sigh?" Rudra asked as Agni looked.

"Well Sigh is when." Agni began before Beowulf roared as he then hit the two over the head.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled as feathers flew off of him as he bashed both of their heads into each other.

"Very well as you wish." Agni and Rudra said as they shut up.

Soon a bright light of divine origin shined down as soon five figures appeared from them as the Devils of the group began to shiver in fear while the Nephilim felt oddly excited.

"Ladies and Kiba meet my Moms brave Saints the four Audito, and Maria." Issei introduced as the four looked.

"Wait why bring them here?" Rias asked as then it hit her. "Unless they are going to be training us!" Rias called as she realized what this meant.

"Yeap we're going all out against Rizer and his soon to be former Peerage so don't be afraid to hold anything back against him." Issei said as Cerberus Omega then spoke.

"We'll be teaching you pups how we fought back in the day us vets know a few tricks you modern Devils have all but forgotten." Cerberus Omega said before Tempertuna spoke.

"We'll handle Angelic Training to the new and old Nephilim here so they can get a better hang of their powers." He said as he looked to the new kids.

"Ok then Kiba and Murayama you two are with the Annoying as Hell Duo Agni and Rudra. Rias and Akeno you're with Madama Butterfly, Asia you have Nevan, Koneko and Katase you two get Cerberus and Beowulf, Aika you'll switch between teachers through the two weeks so you're with Kiba and Murayama's training with the twins." Issei said as everyone understood that. "Any questions?" Issei asked as no one asked.

"Good then, let's get to work." Issei said as everyone nodded to that.

(Kiba and Aika's training with Murayama, Agni and Rudra)

Agni and Rudra drew forth a scimitar weapons meant for training as each of them took a battle stance against Kiba as Murayama was with him. Agni and Rudra came in fast upon Aika and Kiba as Murayama had to fight against both of them as to Kiba's shock it seems Agni could use fire attacks while Rudra was the wind fighter. Kiba also had to take into account that these two were members of Sparda's Peerage thus they have a whole lot of power at their disposal since Sparda's Peerage was said to be the strongest in Devil History the ever since they appeared no other Devil had been able to attain that sort of prestige and power and those who claim they have normally are never heard from much.

Plus it was a free for all so to speak as of now as Murayama was on her own vs the power of Agni and Rudra as well as against Kiba and Aika as out of all of them Kiba knew Murayama had the advantage. Aika tried with her Sacred Gear as the Sacred Gear spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _SHIELD!"_** The Combination Gear invoked as a shield appeared protecting Aika as Kiba came in and struck at Agni who blocked the attack with an armored arm.

"Here I come!" Murayama called as she jumped up with her own practice sword and stabbed down creating a shockwave as Kiba and Aika were knocked down. "You two need more practice even in Rating Games like chess your opponents will use undermining tactics to take a win." Murayama said as Agni and Rudra agreed.

"Great." Aika said as she sighed.

"Focus!" Agni called as he charged at Aika.

"Yes Please do!" Rudra called as he charged as well as they both hit Aika at the sides of her head with their swords causing her to cry out in pain.

"Heads up!" Came another voice as soon Aika was wide eyed as tentacle like whips came at her and wrapped around Aika as it revealed to be the Angel with dreads in his hair as he was looking more and more like a little pervert.

"Ok I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going." Aika called out as the Angel began to pull back on his weapon of choice.

"Sorry I try to avoid that kind of thing but people never stop making that reference." He said sadly as he hated being mistaken for a pervert just because of how his Angel Trigger was formed. "Why God do you curse me with this Angel Trigger form?" He asked sadly as he had anime tears in his eyes while sulking as the tentacles whips restrained Aika before throwing her to a wall hard as he had a cloud over his head.

(Later with Rias and Akeno training with Madama Butterfly)

Madama Butterfly charged at Rias and Akeno with her fists as Akeno barely avoided the attack while Rias dodged at the last possible second activating Witch Time which slowed time down to a near halt. Rias took the chance to starting shooting and attack Madama Butterfly as luckily the Bullets were filled with dummy rounds while the Blade was a training sword.

Soon time resumed as Rias quickly jumped away as Madama Butterfly though sent backwards fixed herself with her butterfly wings and fired energy bolts at the two causing them to avoid the attacks.

"Crap she doesn't hold back with training does she?" Akeno asked as Madama Butterfly basically gave them a trial by fire here.

"No kidding makes me worried she may actually be trying to kill us." Rias said as she quickly avoided Madama's next attack which was what looked like some sort of hand made of hair which punched the ground near them as they saw Madama smirk with her arm through some circle.

"What was that?" Akeno asked as she never seen such an attack before.

"That my little victims is what is called a Wicked Weave it's normally a first stage attack which opens the path to higher skills such as Torcher Attacks." Madama said as she walked over to Rias. "But that uniform is getting in your way, normally Nephilim with your battle style have a specially made set of clothing that allows them Demonic and Angelic power to flow easily and when they don't they have to go buff." Madama said as she was right behind Rias who was in her Gym uniform.

"So let's get rid of the annoyance." Madama whispered into Rias's ear before she sent her hand upward in a blade sort of way as her nails seemed to be like blades as they soon cut right through Rias's clothing leaving her as bare as the day she was born save for the heels made from the Elven Nights.

"KYAA!" Rias cried out as she tried to cover herself as her red hair glowed and once again formed the dominatrix outfit around her body covering her up.

"No Rias I want you to retract your hair." Madama said as Rias was wide eyed as was Akeno.

"WHAT?!" She called out as Madama sighed.

"Believe it or not your hair is what assists with the Wicked Weave attacks so if you want to master it you need to form the hair into different forms and be able to retract it." Madama explained as she looked as Rias looked against it causing the Strongest Queen of Inferno to sigh. "I guess it can't be helped, the only way to help you master this is with Shame." Madama said before she took Rias Nephilim Stone and sealed it into a jar causing Rias's hair to retract cut off from the stone.

"Now let's see how you do without this important piece of your power. Here is your training exercise Rias Gremory." Madama Butterfly began as Rias was full on naked once more. "Akeno here will be following you all day with a camera like a major AV and also no clothing for you. Basically you're going to learn to walk around naked till you can use your powers to form it into what you need it to." Madama said as a camera appeared in Akeno's hand as it was a video camera.

"Oh…" Akeno said as this was too good to pass up.

"My little familiar here will also record you in case you try and order Akeno to stop." Madama said as she snapped her fingers and her familiar appeared as it was a fairy who was holding a video camera of her own as she flew around Madama.

"I hate you." Rias glared as Madama smiled.

"Ironically Grayfia said the same thing when I trained her." Madama said as she her Familiar and Akeno recorded Rias in her sticky situation.

"Burn in Paradiso." Rias said with a glare as Madama smirked.

"She said the same thing also." Madama said as the two were ready to continue training.

Soon Fortitudo appeared as he attacked Rias who quickly dodged. "No time for a break we shall continue training you little Exhibitionist." Fortitudo said as Rias glared at him.

"I AM NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST!" Rias called out pointing at him forgetting she was trying to cover her bouncing breasts and crotch area as the fairy lower down to Rias lower region.

"Your folds say otherwise." Madama teased with a wink and a smirk as Rias was wide eyed as she looked down and saw how it glistens.

"You guys suck." Rias growled as she saw Madama outsmarted her.

(With Koneko vs Katase vs Cerberus Trio and Beowolf)

Beowolf roared as he was punching and kicking at Koneko who was being pushed to her limits as she dodged and avoided the attacks. "Here is your lesson little feline!" Beowolf called out as he then kicked Koneko in the gut knocking the air out of her as well as burning her with a little light before she went flying. "Never underestimate your opponent give it you all from start to finish!" Beowolf roared as Koneko got up.

"Otherwise I may end up freezing you." Cerberus Alpha said as he appeared with two combat batons (Much like Nightwing from DC comics) and hit her with them causing Ice to form on the parts it hit as Koneko quickly jumped away. "My kitty cat we dogs have you outnumbered." Cerberus Alpha said as he stood over the ledge Koneko fell down from.

Soon Koneko as she hid to get a sneak attack in saw arms shoot out of the hillside behind her as they were that of Ifrit as soon Katase appeared. "Miss me?" She asked with a smirk as Koneko was wide eyed before Katase grabbed her and with Pegasus shot upward before doing a flip and bringing Koneko down to the ground hard enough to get her stuck in the ground from her head to her waist.

"Well she's doing better than I did." Katase said as the Cerberus Trio and Beowolf arrived.

"Perhaps." Cerberus said as the sun was beginning to set on them. "Anyway we're going to prepare our next round of training for her be sure she's ready by then once she digs herself out." Cerberus Alpha said before he and his brothers walked away with Beowolf.

Katase smirked as she looked to the stuck car girl who was dressed in the gym bloomers as Katase smirked. "Oh this is just too easy." Katase said as she had a marker and everything she would need for this.

(A little later)

Koneko finally got herself out of the ground as it was sun set as she was so focused on getting unstuck that she failed to realize there was now a draft. Koneko was wide eyed as she looked down and saw her bloomers were missing as over her folds was a letter as she looked at her rear end and saw writing on it.

Koneko got the letter off the tape and began reading as when she did she was pissed.

"Koneko for failing todays training I took your bloomers from you have fun walking back to the house without bloomers. -Katase"

"I'm going to murder her." Koneko growled as she would be damned if Katase got away with this.

(With Asia and Nevan's training)

"Oh you're very good at this Asia." Nevan praised as Asia had a large ball of light in her hand as Nevan was still in her very revealing attire as this caused Asia to blush deep red as her mind was too focused on that.

"Thank you Nevan." Asia said as the perverted Devil smiled.

"Oh maybe you should call me big sis Nevan or as the Japanese say a lot, Nevan-sempai." Nevan teased clapping her hands together with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ok um Nevan." Asia said as Nevan was pretty much the very embodiment of Lust when it meets a Vampire and a Succubus unless Twilight is involved when she sees or hears that she turns from Lust into pure Wrath. "Though I have to admit Aika is pretty fun to be around too, it's so difficult to find anyone in Issei's brood in anyway like me." Nevan said as Aika was no doubt still training with the others.

"Oh um…" Asia said as compared to Nevan Asia felt very insecure. "Nevan if it's possible, can you cover up more?" Asia asked as Nevan looked.

"Sorry I cant." Nevan said as Asia was surprised. "See I need to dress like this because it allows me to absorb the magical energies in this place better, see even though I AM part Vampire and I'm also part Succubus and being a Devil who holds rank in a Coven down in Romania and holding a rank as a Noble Devil in Inferno I need to absorb as much dark and demonic energy as I can so I don't go thirty for a need for blood." Nevan said as she just used the normal excuse because quite frankly if she could without being lectured she would have walked around naked in a heartbeat.

"Oh… sorry I didn't know." Asia said as she didn't know that Nevan dressed like this because she had no other choice if she wanted to survive.

"No worries my little angel nun, oh which reminds me I may have a few outfits lying around you and Aika would just love." Nevan said as she took Asia's hand. "Come on we'll just tell Rias and Issei-sama that you're a natural with magic which you kind of are." Nevan said as she then took Asia to show her the outfits Asia might like… and corrupt Asia to be more like Issei and Aika.

(Scene Break that evening)

"Ok Rias, Aika, and Asia you're on cooking duty tonight." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Wait what?" She asked as this was getting out of hand especially since Madama still hasn't returned her clothing forcing Rias to use the Apron to cover up more. But Rias did get the power she wielded to have her hair cover her body a bit more much like a sort of bra and pantie form. But the bra part can allow her breasts to be seen from below while the pantie part was more of a tiny thong.

"Well Rias your magic is great honestly you're going to need to learn how to utilize it with the Angelic power going through you, as much as you don't want to admit it unless it suits you your basically the big guy upstairs new favorite kid so right now you need this time to practice with Asia and Aika here." Issei said as Asia and Aika were also dressed in there school gym uniform.

"She's got you there Rias-sempai." Aika teased as Asia nodded.

"Ok so we have all the ingredients and before I forget the other reason I asked is because you three are currently neutral ground for my parents servants since the Angels and Devils here don't want their food mixed with each other. Reason being Angels apparently eat food when it is cooked in Holy Water since it's a delicacy for them and also because its proof the food was blessed by good, or something like that." Issei said as he waved his hand.

"Great." Rias sighed as she wondered how she fell so low.

"Anyway if you ladies need any help don't hesitate to call up Murayama and Katase they have experience with this." Issei said as he walked away and was soon out of the kitchen.

"So… let's cook then." Rias said as Aika looked.

"I call Devil meals!" Aika called as she ran to get the ingredients and set up her station.

"Wait let me help with that!" Rias called going to help Aika.

"I suppose I can call the others to help with the Angels meals." Asia said as she went to take care of that.

(Meanwhile in Nevan and Madama's room)

Madama was on the floor clutching her chest in pain as Nevan tried to help her. "Madam try and regain control of it!" Nevan called lucky to put this room as sound proof.

"I… I am." Madama gasped as on her chest was the Queen Chess Piece that belongs to House Sparda. "But I'm running out of time." She said as Nevan was shocked.

"You don't mean that?" Nevan began as Madama nodded.

"Yes I'm turning sooner or later I'll end up just like all those other Strays when the Evil Pieces were fully distributed." Madama said as Nevan was shocked. "Nevan prepare the gymnasium area of the household Rias needs to take my power." Madama said as Nevan looked.

"Why?" Nevan asked wondering on the why knowing that the strongest pieces of a King who was killed would always become Strays first starting with the Pawns, then the Queen, then the rook, then the Knights, and finally the Bishop itself. In fact Cerberus and Beowolf were probably next in turning into Strays.

"Because Rias… she's an Umbra Witch Nephilim." Madama said as Nevan was wide eyed.

"The original keepers of the Left Eye." Nevan said as she helped Madama to the bed as she calmed down.

"Yes, Rias has the Left Eye so when she became a Nephilim it turned her into an Umbra Witch Nephilim, they can utilize Limbo the home of the Stray Devils and with it HER power as long as they have a powerful Devil be it Stray or otherwise to help them utilize the power, one that they trust and the devil Trusts in return." Madama said as Nevan looked.

"So that's why you took a liking to Rias because now that she is a Nephilim she has the power to become the revival of the Umbra Witches of the Nephilim Faction." Nevan said as Madama nodded.

"Yes. As you know the Nephilim faction unlike Paradiso's rings and Inferno's circles had divided there hierarchy into the Nine Level of Yggdrasil each level having a Supreme Class Nephilim to lead it with Aesir the God of Chaos sitting upon its highest level of Asgard." Madama said as Nevan nodded.

"Yeah I know that much." Nevan said as she sat next to her fellow Peerage member.

"But two of those levels are commanded by the two Nephilim Types mentioned. The Umbra Witches Nephilim and the Lumen Sages Nephilim." Madama explained as Nevan looked surprised.

Nevan was surprised. "So there are or were Nine levels of the Yggdrasil for the Nephilim Faction and each of them had a crazy powerful Nephilim leading them if memory serves right Inferno and Paradiso launched a full scale assault on eight out of the nine since Aesir who sits atop his sacred Mountain was not to be disturbed by ANY of the factions for us that order came straight from the Four Original Satan's themselves." Nevan said as this was turning into something big. "But if the eyes were originally Aesir's then what happened to him, his entire faction was wiped out and he didn't act. In fact he hasn't even been seen or heard from since the Nephilim appeared in Chaos and built themselves as their own faction." Nevan said as this truly was turning into an even bigger conspiracy then what the New Satan's and Sparda had cooked up all those years ago.

"That Nevan I'm not sure all we know was that the 8 Levels were tasked with overseeing and protecting the World by both Aesir and the King of Paradiso." Madama said as Nevan looked.

"So there's a chance Aesir is still alive somewhere." Nevan said as Madama looked.

"I'm not sure exactly but I do know that the Left Eye was given to the Bael House but the right Eye of the Overseer, the Right Eye of Light… was never located after the Nephilim fell." Madama said as he had a bad feeling about it. "But I don't know why but maybe… this goes all the way to Paradiso and Purgatory." Madama said only knowing of ONE angel who has lusted for the Eyes but she was and should be trapped deep in Purgatory. The self-proclaimed creator herself who Eva had defeated and banished to Purgatory with the other Stray Angels.

"You don't think that?" Nevan asked as Madama nodded.

"It's just a hunch but I'd rather we all be safe than sorry." Madama said as she figured that Church of Jubileaus may be involved somehow.

(Meanwhile Deep in Romania off the coast of Vigrid Isla Del Sol)

At the highest point of a tower designed to be that of divinity and the heavens themselves a man sat upon his over expensive chair as he looked to the statue he could see clearly in his office. His office was even overly designed as it depicted the Great War as well as the battle between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils and the Nephilim who stood in their way. But the story on his walls ended differently with the Nephilim standing victorious over all when it was in fact a lie.

The truth of the matter was the Nephilim were wiped out and were teetering off the brink of extinction unlike the Devils and Angels who have a better chance than them. The man who was in a priest like outfit with a mask covering the left side of his face looked to the statue as it was bathed in a golden glow as Stray Angels flew around it preparing it for what was to come.

The truth was from destruction only two Nephilim survived, one from the Umbra Witch's level of the 9 and one from the Lumen Sages level of the nine… this very man. This was Balder the one who founded the Church of Jubileaus as his right eye soon glowed blue showing that he was the holder of the Right Eye of the Overseer. As he smirked an arrogant smirk he turned to the screen on his desk which showed the other survivor as she was tied up blinded and gagged with Angels keeping a close eye on the white haired woman.

The difference between the two Levels was that the Sages would still age like Normal Nephilim just slightly slower but the Witches as long as they keep killing Stray Angels and the denizens of the light who disrupt the trinity they will gain an eternally youthful body so long as they have contracted with a denizen of the dark. As Balder looked upon the screen his eyes went over to the files as he opened one revealing Issei as with it was the pictures of Asia, Rias, Murayama, Aika, and Katase as it also included one last picture of a girl with pig tailed orange hair dressed like a priest as he smirked.

"Soon the rebirth shall begin and from the ashes of this dying world a new one will spring forth." He said as even his voice showed the subtle trace of insanity and the regal form of a Sage. "Soon Rosa we will be together again." He said as he looked to the statue he had placed in his office as it depicted a Nephilim of the Umbra Witch Level as the most notable part was that she shared a striking resemblance to Rias Gremory if she was born as a Bael member.

(Scene Break that Night Sparda and Eva Estate)

Issei was leading Kiba, Asia, and Aika to the forest after everyone had took a dip in the hot springs one which Cerberus had avoided and Fortitudo had taken like a fish. "Issei why bring us out here so late?" Kiba asked as even after the therapeutic hot springs he was still sore from training like Aika.

"Kiba tell me how many of us have Sacred Gears?" Issei asked as his answer as Kiba looked.

"Well there's you, Aika, Asia, and me but why ask?" Kiba asked as Issei looked.

"And tell me what is Asia's Sacred Gear and its ability?" Issei asked as Kiba looked.

"Well it's known as the Combination Gear and is the lowest of Longinus's belonging to the Unified Dragon Emperor which in turn makes Aika the Unified Dragon Empress." Kiba said as he then faced palmed himself. "Oh duh!" He called as they were out here to practice with Aika.

"Exactly." Issei said as the arrived at a clearing. "Now then Aika summon your sacred Gear." Issei said as Aika nodded.

"OK COMBINATION GEAR!" She called out as the gear formed around her torso area and molded around her breasts as well as the armor went as far as her belly and her lower spine. On the shoulders were two large crystal spheres but they were dull while the one on her chest was glowing showing that was most likely where her gear would communicate from.

"Ok good you have that down." Issei said walking around her seeing how silver it was with the crystal being a more neutral color of ivory white. "Ok then see Asia and Kiba?" Issei asked pointing to the two.

"Yeah?" Aika asked as Kiba didn't like where this was going.

"Try and make a combination between Sword Birth and Twilight Healing." Issei said as Asia and Kiba were wide eyed.

"Wait what?!" Kiba asked as Issei looked.

"Don't worry I'm the red Dragon and Ddraig confirmed you won't lose your lives." Issei said as that was all Aika needed to here.

"Ok here we go." Aika said before the two shoulder spheres glowed.

 ** _"_** ** _COMBINATION!"_** The Gear invoked as two energy like dragon claws show out of the crystals and dug into Kiba and Aika's chest as soon the left shoulder began to glow green before a symbol of Twilight Healing the Rings design appeared in it. On the right shoulder was a mark for Sword Birth as the combination began. **_"SWORD BIRTH!"_** The gear invoked as the sphere holding a fragment of the power glowed. **_"PLUS,"_** It continued as the center crystal was now half gold. **_"TWILIGHT HEALING!"_** The gear invoked once more as the other half of the center glowed. **_"COMBINE!"_** The gear invoked as soon the two Sacred Gear Powers merged to form a new one. **_"COMBINATION: HEALING SWORD!"_** The gear invoked as a Katana appeared in Aika's hand as the blade itself was green as its hilt had the design akin to Twilight healing as Issei smirked.

"Ok then how do you two feel?" Issei asked looking to the two as they were holding their chests were the claws had grabbed them before vanishing.

"I… I still have my sacred gear but it's like a small part of its power was taken and it's already replaced it." Kiba said as Issei nodded.

"Same here." Asia said as her Twilight Healing Rings appeared in her hand.

"Ok let's see what this combination can do!" Issei said before shooting Kiba with Ebony to the kneecap as Kiba cried out in pain.

"GAUH SON OF A BITCH WHY!" Kiba called as Issei smirked.

"Warning incase the school falsely confirms a Yaoi shit going on here." Issei warned and smirked. "Also to test what Aika's Healing Sword combo can do." Issei said as the bullet was luckily removed. "Hence why I brought Vitality Stars and Gold Orbs." Issei said holding said Devil healing tools.

"Ok here I go!" Aika called as she went to Kiba and then slashed through him causing him to yelp in surprise but felt no pain. Instead he felt better, as when he looked at his shot kneecap he saw it was all better and good as new.

"Hmm this is cool." Issei said as he looked to Aika. "Ok let's see how many combinations Aika here can make before midnight ok." Issei said as everyone agreed to that.

(Scene Break after training Aika's dream)

Aika knew she was asleep as she was currently in a bedroom on top of Issei as she was bouncing up and down on his rod as Issei just looked to her playfully. As Aika laughed and moaned she was in heaven as the bedroom was how she imagined the House of Sparda and Eva would look like when combined into one seeing as Issei came from two great and illustrious households.

As she moaned she looked to the side and saw a baby crib as she got hotter at that as this was definitely her dream as in the room dressed in maid outfits were Rias, Asia, Murayama, and Katase as they seemed happy to help serve.

"This is heaven let's try for baby number two Issei-kun before any of the others get knocked up." Aika cried out but soon a voice was heard a very loud one.

 ** _"_** ** _THIS IS WHERE YOUR WET DREAM ENDS YOU SLUTTY PERVERT!"_** Came a loud booming voice as Aika soon found herself in a snowy field as she looked and saw a large Silver European dragon from the west glaring down on her.

"The fuck?!" Aika called out before noticing she was naked and cold. "Who are you?!" She called as the dragon glared down upon her.

 ** _"_** ** _DON'T ASK SUCH FOOLISH QUESTIONS WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER I'VE BEEN LIVING INSIDE YOU SINCE YOUR BIRTH AND REBIRTH AS A NEPHILIM. THOUGH YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE MY PREVIOUS NEPHILIM PARTNER I SUPPOSE I SHOULD COUNT MYSELF LUCKY TO HAVE A NEPHILIM AS A PARTNER REGARDLESS OF CIRCUMSTANCES."_** The large Dragon called out as Aika looked.

"Wait what?!" Aika called as she was freezing here being as she was naked in the snow of all places as soon the Dragons sighed and soon his eyes glowed changing the place to a tropical island with a still naked Aika. "Ok that's much better." Aika said as she saw this beach was just like the one in her nudist beach wet dream.

 ** _"_** ** _REGARDLESS I MERELY WISH TO FINALLY SAY HELLO TO MY NEW PARTNER. NOW MY NAME IS OMNYORYU I AM KNOWN AS THE UNIFIED DRAGON MAKING YOU THE COMBINATION DRAGON EMPRESS BUT BE WARNED I AM NEITHER YOUR SERVANT NOR YOU SLAVE IF I AM TREATED AS ANYTHING LESS THEN YOUR PARTNER THEN I SHALL NOT GRANT YOU MY POWER UNDERSTOOD."_** Omnyoryu warned as he would stand for being treated and nothing less than a partner at the very least or the master at most. **_"ALSO GET STRONGER LITTLE NEPHILIM I WONT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE THE TENANT TO A WEAK HOST EITHER UNDERSTOOD?!"_** He called as this dragon had a lot of pride in it.

"Uh yeah sure." Aika said as the dragon nodded.

 ** _"_** ** _VERY WELL THEN THE NIGHT HAS NOT ENDED YET SO I SHALL BE HERE FOR NOW ENJOYING WHATEVER AREA YOUR DREAM PROVIDES YOU CAN HAVE YOUR SLUT LIKE PERVETED FANTASIES."_** Omnyoryu said as he then went to the jungle like area to relax.

"Ok… beach in my dream…" Aika said before grinning and soon many hot girls appeared with a few good looking guys as well as there were even a few futa's there as she smiled a perverted smile. "Perfect." She said with a grin as this was Aika's own little lala land.

(With Omnyoryu)

Omnyoryu was sleeping in the jungle before snorting sensing the dream. **_"Perverted slut."_** He grumbled as his last Nephilim partner had far more class then this one.

(With Rias)

Rias was going through two book in the library as one was some of Paradiso's strategies as she found many that were used against Phenex Family Members and some of Sparda's old Strategies when he and the Phenex's had one of their many quarrels. Rias had to admit as a Devil she wouldn't dare some of these plans from Paradiso but seeing as she was Nephilim now she didn't have to worry at all. Plus her small sadistic side would have taken great pleasure in seeing Rizer and his Peerage at her mercy against some of Paradiso's tactics that it would bring Rizer to tears begging for mercy.

Rias was dressed in a see through nightgown as under it was her panties as she was reading the book while walking and holding the one with Sparda's strategies. As she walked though she soon heard crying as she looked and saw it was the master bedroom as on it was the symbol of Sparda and Eva no doubt this room was there room where they had consummated there love and marriage which crossed rigged boundaries. Rias put her ear to the door and heard crying as she carefully yet silently opened the door and to her shock saw Issei on the master bed crying in his sleep like he was having a very bad nightmare.

As Rias walked over to him she saw the pictures adorning the walls as well as the statues in the corners. Rias saw the statue of Eva who looked down upon the room with love and understanding upon her face while Sparda looked upon the room as a statue but with a look that told of his great courage and will to protect the people even at the cost of his life. As Rias explored the room a bit she saw a large paining on the wall as to her shock it was Eva holding a blue rose as her wings were black but Rias saw that her hair was red as deep a shade of red as her own.

Rias looked to the painting and saw the other side of the room was Sparda as he was standing there in an old Infernal noble outfit of the house of Sparda and with him was the legendary sword that gave Sparda is fame. The Sword of Sparda as Rias heard stories of it how it can take on a scythe like form as well as an axe like form. Now that Rias thought about it she assumed the Rebellion may not have only been made from Sparda's own rebellious attitude but also as possibly an offshoot of The Sparda.

Rias soon saw the painting that just by looking at it was the most precious of this family as on it she saw Sparda and Eva together with their wings shown as in a crib was two infants as she knew one of them was Issei himself as the other she assumed was his brother. She looked down and saw a small table with many pictures as she saw Eva's the day Issei and his twin were born smiling but exhausted as she looked at her two boys and held them close to her as she soon saw another of a sleeping Sparda with his two infant sons in his arms as the next photo was of a child Issei and his twin with Eva smiling at a smaller house.

Rias then saw Issei was still in tears before she sighed to herself as she looked to him and sat on the bed next to him. Rias then caressed Issei's hair and to her shock he began to calm down as Rias looked. "Mother…" Issei said in his sleep as Rias saw it.

'Is that why he recruited me besides to save my life, I reminded him of his mother somehow?' Rias asked as the only thing she saw she and Eva had in common were the crimson red hair. Rias saw this and sighed before she figured she might as well as she knew Issei may be having night terrors so she stripped herself of the nightgown and the panties since she preferred sleeping naked and joined Issei in bed if for no other reason than to act as a proper Dark Slayer and ensure her master wasn't haunted by nightmare.

As Rias laid down she soon gasped a bit as she saw Issei had grabbed her and hugged her close as his head was now atop her hair as her face was up to his chest but real close to his face as she blushed a bit and felt her heart rate increase. Rias soon smiled as she hugged Issei back as she held him close as she knew how he grew up. Eva was a Fallen Angel who was rejected from Paradiso and the Grigori and Sparda was a traitor and hero to all of Inferno and Chaos but left Inferno for Eva.

Issei grew up without relying on his family titles and was content with just being Issei Dante Hyoudou. She saw the pictures and saw the love that Eva had for her sons as she knew that the reason Issei was so intent on completing her dream was to him she was his whole world. Even after Strays had shown up and killed her Eva's dream of a revived Nephilim Faction and the fact Issei had the power to hunt down her killer and revive the Nephilim had him stand up and keep going. Rias hoped that Eva and Sparda were proud of Issei from beyond the grave because Rias ironically was proud to be a Nephilim for Issei's brood even if it's just for this moment.

Rias soon drifted off into sleep as her dreams were quiet pleasant as she saw Issei there and in her dreams Issei was bringing Rias to his home introducing her to his mother Eva as it seems for her this dream was a perfect world. But the trinity of realities is far from perfect but one can dream of such a place every now and again.

(Later that night)

Madama Butterfly arrived at the Master Bedroom to see Issei and Rias in the same bed as both were deep in sleep with Hades on the bed sleeping at their feet as Madama couldn't help but shed tears. By morning the Queen Piece within her will go out of control and in turn she will…. She will become a Stray fully. She the other Evil Pieces and the Sacred Saints were all on their way there but Madama would get there first.

She had so many hopes and dreams for the future. She was happy that Issei and his brother Kiske had called her Auntie Butterfly. Yes once upon a time she loved Sparda but she chose to step aside and let him choose. Nevan was also the same but the two agreed to let Sparda choose his own spouse. But they all agreed that helping Eva raise her sons and later Ms. Hyoudou raise Issei was a memory they would always cherish even as strays. She just wished she just wished she had more time or that she can go back to when things were different and stop Sparda from going on that hunt, maybe then they would have all been a family.

Hades lifted his head up and saw Madama and smelled her scent was becoming different as he smelled a Stray but it was still Madama Butterfly as the Hellhound saw the Devil leave the room in tears as behind her butterflies began to form and fly around the house.

"I am… so sorry Issei." Madama apologized as he walked away as she knew this was the hardest thing she had to do but she didn't have a choice not anymore.

(The next morning)

Issei was the first to get up as he looked around and yawned. He fell back down and grasped his pillow closer only for said pillow to gasp as he snuggle into its warm mountains. Then he realized two maybe three things, one pillows don't gasp, two they don't feel this soft and squishy, and four they don't stand erect. Issei quickly looked and saw breasts in his face as he was wide eyed as he looked and saw Rias had her wings out in her sleep as he was even more shocked that Rias was in his room. Issei looked at her and swore she was a true beauty especially with her duel wings as part of her rank as a Nephilim. He couldn't help but smile at her as he then laid back down to at least let her wake up first.

But then Hades began barking as he jumped atop the bed and began trying to frantically wake the two up as unknown to them a photo camera was set up last night as it looked to have taken a picture at some point. Hades was frantic as he bit down on the blanket and yanked it off as Issei looked. "Hades knocked it off, it's too early for this let yourself out!" Issei called as the Hellhound did have doggy doors he can use.

Hades then jumped on top of Rias as she was shocked into the waking world as she looked up. "What happened?" She asked as she soon saw Issei was awake with her as Rias blushed as seeing as how she was naked and he was still dressed it left very little room to guess what happened last night.

"Uh Rias." Issei began as he soon noticed something about the house as there were Butterflies all over the place as some of them were even nesting.

"I can explain." Rias said as she soon saw the butterflies. "Just not this." Rias said as Issei got off the bed still in his PJ's as Rias quickly opened a portal and grabbed the Elven Nights as soon her hair once more formed her dominatrix like outfit as she saw it didn't cover her entire arms.

"Yeah I think we got home invaders." Issei said as he summoned Rebellion and grabbed his girls from the bed side table.

"Yeah I think so too." Rias said as she had the Elven Nights ready.

Soon the door burst open as from it they saw the Hell Rage Trio with Murayama's Blood Bird as the Hell Rage was carrying Koneko's cat in her mouth as Rias was wide eyed at this as she also saw the slime girl enter.

"We got a problem!" Melona said as that was the name she gave herself.

"Ok spill." Issei said as the pink slime looked.

"Ok we were all about to make breakfast until all of sudden the alarms went off and Nevan ran in injured saying a Stray Devil got onto the ground. Next thing we know a whole lot of Demonic Butterflies flew in and covered every inch of the house. Long story short Sparda's Peerage and Eva's Saints put the place on lock down, right now everyone is captured and WE NEED HELP!" Melona yelled as Issei looked.

"Ok we're going to have to divide and conquer then." Issei said as he Rias looked.

"Yeah that sounds like a bad idea for us." Rias said as Issei looked.

"No it's a good idea because I trust you Rias." Issei said as he walked for a bit. "Rias you're going on your first solo hunt we need to find this stray." Issei said as Rias was shocked. "Wait what?!" Rias called out in shock as Issei then looked to Melona.

"Ok familiars you all are one team each of you find your masters and get them to meet up with me." Issei said as Rias' bat flew to her shoulder. "Rias you and your familiar find the Stray and when you do have your familiar find us me and Hades will handle the foes in the house." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Ok… got it." Rias said as she was surprised Issei trusted her so easily.

"Melona you're in charge of your team." Issei said as Melona nodded. "Ok now move out we have to clear the house of these fuckers!" Issei called as everyone agreed to that. The soon left the room and saw the entire hallway looked like a butterfly nest from hell as they saw some of them got real big and very demonic.

"Ok split up." Issei said three small groups then went their separate ways and began fighting their way to their goals.

(With Rias Devil Aspect of the House, Hall of Sparda)

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Cathedral

Rias arrived at a hallway area as she looked to either side of the hall as she saw the pictures of all the Sparda's before Issei's father as some of them included their families while others were destroyed. As Rias ran forward as she had to find the Stray responsible for this.

As Rias walked she soon arrived at a Cathedral like room as it was designed very much for a Devil like Sparda as the pillars were even twisting around each other in an organic sort of way though they were made of stone. As Rias ran she soon felt like she wasn't alone in the room a she had the Elven Nights in her hands at the ready as she walked carefully taking careful and cautious steps.

As Rias walked the walls soon began to move as to her shock they were moving like some sort of swarm was walking around it as soon they flew out as too Rias amazement she saw the Stray Devil must have created these creatures somehow.

*End OST

*Start Devil May Cry 1 OST Public Enemy (Regular Battle Theme)

The Butterflies roared out as they began attacking her as some of them were firing rockets from there rear ends. As the rockets propelled, them torts Rias she quickly dodged last second and activated her Witch Time. Rias then began firing at the Demon Insects as when she fired at them she saw their wings began to get holes in them.

She switched to her sword and began slashing at them as some of them had lost their wings fully before the Witch Time was over and the Butterflies were grounded. Rias soon began punching and kicking them as she used the added bonus of firing her weapons before she killed a few creating Red Orbs for her to gather. Rias then saw the Butterflies were airborne once more surprising her as one hit her and knocked her to the wall causing her to drop Elven Nights from her hands. Rias tried to force the beast off her but it kept trying to kill her causing her to reach for the first thing of the dresser she could grab.

Turns out the item she grabbed was a shotgun which she grabbed and fired at the Devil Insect, causing it to be blown to bits. Rias then grabbed another Shot gun and began firing duel shotgun blasts at them using her own power to instantly reload them after ditching the Shells. Rias then kept firing until the Shotguns shattered as no doubt in Rias' mind they weren't made to handle a combo of Angelic and Infernal Power. Rias then ran forward before jumping up and using the Elven Nights on her feet to shot at the bugs as she ran over them before she flipped and grabbed the guns for her hands as she then pointed them at her opponents.

Rias then saw one come up behind her before she smirked and dodged at the last moment. "To slow." Rias taunted as she once again activated Witch Time before she began the cycle again as she began beating down on the Demons with trained ease.

Soon the Witch Time was over and just in time too as Rias shot the last Devil Bug in the face causing the bullet to go straight through its body and out the other end as it exploded like its friends providing her with plenty of red orbs.

*End OST

Soon Rias saw a large shadow hovering above her as she looked up and saw to her shock a very large Demonic Butterfly as it had pincers and a tail at it moved around the ceiling.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST Red-Hot-Juice (Phantom Appearance-Battle)

The creature soon spread its wings and flew downward as the Cathedral was quite large as it glared down upon Rias and roared showing its face was even that of a demon. Rias saw her familiar pop out as she saw what it was signaling. This wasn't the stray it was a servant so Rias now had to off this giant fucker.

Rias charged forward and began firing at it as she saw her strategy with its offspring wouldn't work. Rias needed new plan before she quickly remembered something. Rias quickly opened a portal and pulled out a vile of Holy Water which she smirked.

"Perfect." Rias said as she then charged Angelic Power into it out of pure instinct giving it a major boost before she jumped upward to the beings back and smashed it down upon it causing its wings to burst into flames as it roared in pain and began its attempt to put out its wings. Rias then continued her assault on it as she fired and slashed at the monster with her Angel Slayer Katana as she smirked at it. Rias knew she may need more of an edge as she ran up a pillar and jumped off it as she soon saw a glowing spot on the creatures back and smirked.

The Devil roared as it charged at Rias and tried to sting her with its tail but Rias quickly dodged activating Witch Time once more with a call of 'To Slow,' and began her plan. Rias looked up and saw a large spike like object on a chandelier as she knew what to do now. Once Witch Time Ended Rias shot at the creatures face both bare and armored parts as he got its attention.

'Come on come to the center.' Rias thought as soon the creature began to crawl torts her as it raised its pincers and brought them down only for Rias to dodge last second activating Witch Time. "Ok let's do this." Rias called before she ran up the pillar unaware of a glyph appearing at her feet before she arrived at the top. Rias then aimed and smirked as she had a one liner for this. "Bingo." She said before firing at the chain causing the Chandelier to fall as the spike on it stabbed into the creatures red spot killing it as it cried out in pain before the red orbs shot out of it like a geyser.

*End OST

Rias smirked as he sighed for a bit before she noticed the red spot was left behind as a sphere of sorts as she picked it up as compared it to a Red Orb. She saw that it didn't match as the Red Orb had a face like design while the sphere was a carefully designed sphere. Rias then looked and saw another door she had missed as it was blocked by a red wall of sorts as she smirked at this. Rias then brought the orb to the wall or tried to but saw a stone wall appear in her way as she sighed.

"Great leave it to Sparda and Eva to design their household with puzzles." Rias said as she knew they were involved with that somehow. Rias then saw a slot as she looked at the orb before she smirked and inserted the orb and to her shock it fit as soon the wall lowered allowing her passage. Rias then saw the pathway in her way before she smirked and activated Witch Time and shot her guns with the bullets in the form of a heart.

Once Witch Time ended Rias blew a kiss to the wall as she found the more she fought the more she gets excited and turned on at the same time. Soon the wall shattered before it allowed her access to which she entered and walked in.

Rias entered the room and saw a whole lot of Eggs in the room as she wondered what was going on. Soon she saw small butterflies flurry around before they gathered at the center of the room revealing to her shock Madama Butterfly.

"Madama, what's going on is this another training exercise?" Rias asked as Madama looked away from her.

"No… far from it Rias." Madama said as she looked away. "This is an actual hunt and I'm the target." Madama said as she didn't dare look at Rias as Rias heard the Pipe Organ song playing in the room as she was surprised.

"No… you, you're a." Rias began as Madama nodded.

"Yes Rias, I've finally become a Stray. I knew it was a matter of time so that's why I prepared you." Madama said as she turned to Rias revealing the Queen Piece's shape glowing on her chest as her eyes were bloodshot and her body was covered in glowing veins.

"Rias you know that once a Stray Turns there is no way to return them to their former self unless there master is still alive." Madama said as Rias knew this but… she didn't want to do it. Madama Butterfly was Issei's link to his father.

"But, Madama." Rias said as the former servant of Sparda looked to Rias.

"Don't be sad Rias Issei knew it would happen eventually even if he wouldn't admit it." Madama said as she walked to the side. "So… I ask you no… I beg you. Kill me and take my power for your own." Madama said as Rias was shocked.

"You need my soul to help make your powers whole Rias without me it will take you many human life times to gain the power you will need." Madama said as Rias was shocked.

"But Madama." Rias said with sadness as the former Queen of Sparda's Peerage merely smiled.

"Don't cry… Rias just promise me you'll throw everything you have at me and when it's all said and done… take care of Issei for me." Madama said as she began to cry with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Devil May Cry…" Rias said as she sees a Stray Devil Crying for what she has become and those who she must hurt in order to save and help grow.

"Alright… you win." Rias said as he took a battle stance.

"Rias once I start when the music ends… I won't be able to control myself I will become a Stray Devil… completely." Madama said as Rias simply nodded as then her Bat Familiar then flew off. "Very well then…" Madama said as the son soon ended. "Let's begin." She said as soon her form began to change.

Madama was entering her true form as it tower over Rias a bit as it had the butterfly design and everything. This was at one point Madama Butterflies Devil Trigger and now it was her form as Stray Devil.

*Insert Bayonetta 2 OST: Demons Descend

This was Madama Butterfly the Queen of Sparda's Peerage and head of House Sparda but her true title and nickname given to her during the Great War by her enemies and allies alike was:

 ** _MISTRESS OF ATROCITY: MADAMA BUTTERFLY_**

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST 2: Alraune Whisperer of Dementia

"I'm sorry I have to do this Madama just know I do this because you asked me to free you." Rias said as she pointed the guns at Madama Butterfly.

Madama Butterfly nodded as her tears were now crimson red as these were tears of blood as her body soon gave the Piece control before it began the battle. Madama Butterfly punched down upon Rias who avoided the attack as Rias switched to more Angelic power as she fired at her opponent's face.

Rias fired at Madama Butterfly as Rias was at a major disadvantage as Madama was triggered while Rias didn't have so much as a Balance Break on her side. Madama sent a strike at Rias with her fist but Rias quickly jumped over it and spread her legs to better avoid it. As Rias landed on the ground she needed a way to win as her bat Familiar had already flown off to find the others. "I'm going to need some help." Rias said as she quickly used Witch Time to avoid another attack.

Rias seeing this quickly began making her attack on Madama unaware that the Infernal was well versed on the existence of Witch Time. Once Rias felt Witch Time end to which Madama Butterfly attacked causing Rias to quickly bend back and slide under her fists causing another Witch Time to start as Rias got up and began running up Madama's arm. Rias fired at Madama's face in an attempt to defeat her as soon Rias began punching and kicking at Madama's face as soon Witch Time ended once more as Madama was knocked to the wall but she quickly regained her footing and tried to grab Rias who quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the attack.

Madama then smirked as when Rias dodged one attack she was quickly hit by a sneak attack of another of Madama's arms before some of the eggs hatched revealing Caterpillar and Butterfly like creatures which went at Rias in an attempt to attack her. Rias cursed as she began firing at the little off springs as she quickly made quick work of them as she then saw Madama used the distraction to strike as Rias was hit hard causing blood to come out of her mouth from the strike as she was soon sent to the wall hard as she saw this.

"Damn she's strong." Rias said as she saw that she was at a major disadvantage. 'My best bet would be to use my Angelic abilities but I still haven't been able to truly access them at will. At most I only could access there healing factor part.' Rias thought as she needed to think.

Madama went after Rias as Rias was wide eyed before she quickly Witch Timed by avoiding the attack and causing Rias to unleash a fury of attacks upon her. Rias soon saw a blue glowing spot as she felt her left arm glow as she quickly gained an idea. Rias shot at the blue glowing spot and when she did she was teleported to the spot as Rias saw she was now hanging on the wall ledge before she saw a red glowing spot on Madama and her right arm glowed to that. Rias quickly used the Blue Bullet she will call her Ophion Angel Bullet and was at Madama who she quickly punched in the face knocking her back.

Once Rias was on the ground again she used the new Ophion Demon Bullet and was able to pull Madama to the ground hard as Rias smirked at this. Rias then felt strange as she looked at her body as it gave off a glow for some reason as Madama was struggling to get up as she looked to Rias. **"Rias time for the climax."** Madama said as she then lost control again and went at Rias who quickly dodged the attack and activated Witch Time.

"Ok then, let's hit the Climax!" Rias called out as she was ready.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Let's Hit the Climax!

"Makmar!" Rias invoked the spell she learned from this training as Madama was surprised as soon a large Portal appeared behind the Stray Devil as from it a large Wooden Horse appeared as it was very demonic in origin. Rias quickly jumped to its head before her suit vanished and went into a portal of its own before the crimson hair of the wicked weave came out of the ground around Madama before it forced her to the Wooden horse and restrained her to it wrapping everyone except her crotch but her legs were restrained.

Madama moaned as the edge of the demonic metal wooden horse grinded against her folds as Rias then began to pull down on the Stray as this caused her pain. **"Rias now is your chance! Take my power now drain every last bit of infernal power through the wicked Weave!"** Madama called gaining some control of herself as this would be Rias only chance.

"Ok but seriously you are clearly getting off on this!" Rias called out a she saw Madama was a Masochist and was able to hide it very well. Rias then saw her new wicked weave glow as Madama began to grow weaker and weaker with the hair gaining a pulse no doubt Madama was losing power.

Madama then smiled as she had flashbacks to her time with Sparda and later with Issei and Eva before it ended with Rias as this brought tears made of her own blood to her eyes. "Sparda… my love I hope I honored you and one day we will see each other again." Madama said sadly as she soon felt the Climax finish.

Rias then saw Madama's body spew out blood before the wooden horse was broken and under it a portal appeared and began to produce hands of demonic power which began to pull Madama through. **"Rias I will see you soon but for now I shall call Limbo my home."** Madama said before the last of her power was taken and in turn was absorbed into Limbo as a Stray Devil.

*End OST

Rias saw the house was returning to normal as she saw a huge mass of Red Orbs was left behind as Rias saw they were drawn to her no problem basically adding to her wallet as she smirked. "Incredible." Rias said as she felt different before the windows were now clear and she saw her shadow. To her shock Rias saw her shadow was now in the shape of Madama Butterfly as this was very much shocking to her.

 **"** **Rias… my power is now yours. Serve Issei well and use this power wisely."** Madama was heard within Rias head as it was in Ancient Enochian the language of Inferno before the Great War as Rias then smiled.

"Wow what happened here!" Issei was heard as Rias saw Issei run in as he looked at the damage that was caused.

"Issei did you find everyone?" Rias asked as Issei nodded.

"Yeah though they might need some therapy and a law suit before they get better." Issei said in a joke basically saying they were ok.

"I see." Rias said as Issei saw her shadow and tweeted.

"Wow what happened to Madama Butterfly?" Issei asked as Rias then sighed sadly.

"I think you know what happened but it will still be a long story." Rias said as Issei simply waved to her.

"Don't worry I know it will happen eventually that's why I try and milk as much time with them as I have." Issei said as Rias was surprised at that.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

Tempertunia had summoned some Stray Angels as Rias was ready for this. "Now Rias Gremory make quick work of this Stray." Tempertunia said as he looked to Rias.

"Got it!" Rias called as she quickly began the Angels major beat down. After strikes from her new wicked weave and witch time Rias performed a Torture attack which was a bit sexual as soon the Angel was dead releasing some Halos.

"Well then it seems beating Madama wasn't a fluke." Issei said as he looked to Rias.

"Yeah seems like you guys area ready to take on the Phenex Peerage." Murayama said as Katase nodded.

"Anyway Asia I have a present for you." Issei said before summoning an Angelic Shield of sorts before tossing it to Asia.

"What is this?" Asia asked as she saw it caused her eyes to glow blue.

"Your new Angel Weapon, it's called Titan and basically it's a powerful defensive and melee weapon." Issei said as the weapon soon vanished and melded with Asia's base weapon.

"Ok everyone let's get back to training we still need all the strength we can get to take on Hot Spicy Chicken Wings so get back to it!" Issei called as he smirked. "When we take on Rizer he won't know what hit him and if we're lucky we'll get a Devils Arm out of him! Rizer made a big mistake he challenged a Gremory but most of all he challenged a Sparda the fact he challenged both proves he's cocky and arrogant so from start to finish we'll throw everything we got at him show him the full extent of a Nephilim's power!" Issei called as everyone agreed to that as Asia and Aika cheered.

"Aika we'll work on helping you utilize magic and the combinations you can use with me, Asia, and Kiba with their combat uses, Rias and Asia we'll work on angelic and demonic power between you two. Asia you're our medic so you need to focus on magic but also learn melee combat so you can defend yourself when we can't." Issei said as the two nodded. "We only have a short amount of time to train so let's make it count for Madama Butterfly's sake!" Issei called as everyone nodded to that.

(Scene Break that Night)

Rias found herself back in this realm as she had started sharing the bed with Issei lately but what she saw was the fire area as soon the being appeared before her once more as she looked down upon Rias. **"YOUNG RUIN NEPHILIM I SEE THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO LEARN MY NAME!"** The being said as she looked down upon Rias.

"Yeah I suppose so." Rias said as soon the fires cleared to reveal to Rias shock a being she had thought dead. **"HEED MY WORDS CAREFULLY AND MARK MY NAME UPON YOUR SOUL. I AM QUEEN SHEBA LEVIATHAN FORMER SATAN OF INFERNO BEFORE THE GREAT WAR AND NOW I AM QUEEN OF LIMBO HOME TO THE STRAY DEVILS. NOW THAT YOU HAVE GAINED MADAMA BUTTERFLY'S POWER AND NOW HAVE HER AS YOUR CONTRACT YOU WILL HAVE ACCESS TO MINE AND ANY STRAY DEVILS POWER EVEN ONES YOU HAVE DEFEATED BUT ONLY IF YOU TRIGGER."** Sheba said as Rias nodded.

"I understand." Rias said as the two looked at each other as they knew Rias was the last hope for the Witches Level of the Nephilim faction as Rias' left eye glowed red showing that she held more than just the ruin power of the Biel clan.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey got this chapter out thank god now I can focus on the next chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and in turn I hope to see you all soon next chapter. Now then as you leave make sure a review is left behind and like always ja ne.


	10. Mission 9 Rating Game DMC vs Rizer

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Yo guess what we are arriving at the ending of the Rizer Phenex saga. Now then once Season 2 takes off we'll start delving more into a more Devil May Cry format of storytelling as you already got the taste of over the top combat for this. Anyway let's begin the story now and remember pay close attention. Also this chapter was published on my birthday so all of you wish me a very Happy 21st Birthday.

(Start Office Hideout)

The group were gathered in the hide out on the morning of the rating game after their training camp as the remaining members of Sparda's Peerage and Eva's Saints had left to handle important matters. So far none of them had accessed there trigger form as of yet but Cerberus explained that it's normally accesses when the Devil is in a near death moment when there life is in danger of being extinguished after a long and hard fight. Beowolf confirmed it as the Light Beast of Inferno was one who took his Devil Trigger to its fullest strength available.

Anyway Issei was looking over to files Rodin gave them as said Fallen Angel looked at the info. "Got this bad boy straight from Phineas himself." Rodin said as Issei looked through the file.

"Ok I always know to trust Phineas prophesies but this one I have to admit is pretty out there." Issei said as Rias looked through her own copy.

"This may actually make it so Rizer was in fact cheating in all the Rating games he won." Rias said as she looked at the file.

"Yeah using 'performance enhancers,' gotta say Spicy Chicken Wings is going to be in some deep shit when he gets caught." Issei said as the way he said it showed Issei wasn't talking about Steroids.

"Yeah but the main focus of this is the possible Devils Arm we'll profit off of." Rodin said as Rias looked.

"I always thought the Devil Arms were long since vanished from the trinity since no Devil other than the Mao's had ever reached that level of power." Rias said Issei smirked as Murayama laughed.

"Rias what do you think Alastor and Ifrit are?" Murayama laughed as Issei looked.

"Or my fists Eryx?" Issei asked as he showed the Demonic fists.

"Wait your saying?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"Yeah I had to kill a giant slug Succubus called Poison to get these fuckers." Issei said punching Eryx together.

"Yeah but let's not forget Rias here still needs some Devil Arms and Angel Arms to be a true Nephilim." Rodin said as Rias nodded.

"Ok so let's head to the Old School Building there we can talk about our next move." Katase said as everyone could agree on that.

"Don't worry Issei I rigged this bad boy to broadcast to your mom so she can watch her adopted son kick ass and take names." Rodin said with a smirk. "On the house just this once." Rodin said as Issei knew Rodin would charge him for a cable bill.

"So I guess Norman and Enzo is getting cable for this also right?" Issei asked as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah they are it's on you for Enzo, Rias." Rodin said as Rias chuckled.

"Put it on his tab." Rias said as when she had met Enzo she found the chubby little Italian had an infinite Tab to which Rias as part of her Devil Origins had taken advantage of.

"You got it." Rodin said as Rias smirked.

"Oh you are bad." Akeno said as they all had gotten up and stood on the portals before they left.

(At the ORC Building)

Issei was checking his gear seeing his girls Ebony and Ivory were all loaded as he checked and found her had a cross and Holy Water ready. Asia was also in a combat outfit of sorts as Kiba sheathed his sword with Murayama while Katase and Koneko got there hand to hand gear ready.

"So Issei I've been meaning to ask how come you didn't call in your other Sword Master we could use his or her help." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"Like I said before she's deep undercover on the trail of a lost item stolen from me and my family in Paradiso. Right now she's literally at its tail chasing so calling her back now would push back months if not years of progress." Issei said as Rias looked to the cold look Issei had. Whatever that item was Issei was intent on getting it back even if he has to burn down the Vatican to get it.

"Ok." Rias said before Issei smirked and looked to her.

"What about your bishop?" Issei asked as Rias glared.

"None of your business if you won't call in your other Sword Master." Rias said as Issei simply shrugged.

"Alright babe whatever you say." Issei said as Rias nodded to this. "Anyway Phineas better keep his promised grand entrance for me otherwise I'll make the entrance myself at my victory party." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"Does all your ideas involve breasts, guns, swords, motorbikes, and style?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Yes I'm glad you noticed." Issei said as he was all ready to make a Devil Cry today.

"So what's the plan when we start?" Aika asked as she had her large chainsaw claymore ready as she stretched a bit.

"We fight to till the party gets crazy." Issei said as Rias glared.

"No we need a plan right now we barely have the numbers for a full set even with both our sets as one team. So we need to be smart about this. The Sparda household and Phenex Household naturally hate each other's guts so we can have Issei clear us a path. Plus being as Issei is a Nephilim and a Longinus user giving him major God Slaying Powers he's our best chance at taking on Rizer." Rias said as Issei glared.

"Yeah way to ruin my fun." Issei said as he sat back down.

"Don't complain Issei you and me will take on Rizer head on when a path is cleared." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"And now you returned the fun." Issei said as he was itching to take on Rizer and put a bullet between his eyes.

"I think we should wait and see our battlefield before we make a plan." Kiba said as he was putting on any armor he may need as well as making sure his sword was ready.

"Yeah Rizer taunted two houses thinking we weren't a threat jokes on him when we make him cry." Issei said as he smirked ready to take on Rizer. "We'll show this fuck what happens when he messes with the House of Sparda and the House of Gremory." Issei said as he spun around Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

"Ok then Asia, Aika, and Kiba you two will make up our Sacred Gear battalion Kiba you'll be in charge Aika with her combination powers will be a great help." Rias said as Kiba nodded.

"Understood Buchou." Kiba said as Aika then put her arm around Kiba.

"Don't worry I won't bite." Aika said as Issei looked.

"Ok then, the rest of you will be our heavy hitters while me I'll just run around the game killing off our opponents as I come across them." Issei said with a smirk as her was so itching to take them down. "Me and Rias well we'll be around handling with aid when needed." Issei said with a smirk as he was ready to fight. "Now the Nephilim of the group do you guys have Holy Water and Crosses on you?" Issei asked as Asia, Aika, and Rias showed there's as did the veteran members of the brood.

"Good then we should be prepared for this then." Rias said as they waited for Grayfia and their opponents to show up.

"Man you don't look in anyway afraid." Issei said as he plopped on the sofa and plopped his feet on the table.

"Of course since you have showed no fear it's only fair I reflect that as a servant of the House of Sparda and the heiress of the House of Gremory." Rias said as she and Akeno enjoyed some tea.

"Well then looks like we're a shooing to win." Murayama said with a smile as this will be there perfect victory.

Soon the door opened as Issei smirked as he saw Sona Sitri walk in. "Well guess we got company. So Sona what's up?" Issei asked as Sona sighed.

"Sorry for the intrusion but when I hear that my friend and her new master are about to enter their first Rating Game I had to make sure you two weren't freaking out." Sona said as Issei smirked.

"Well I do have my old man's blood and we all know he walks away from most serious injuries like a Phenex walks away from a little scratch." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so family members can watch. Normally Paradiso wouldn't be involved but since your mothers Saints are labeled under your family as well as your adopted mother and your fathers peerage you have a lot of people watching you." Rias explained as Sona nodded.

"Yes currently when Inferno got word that Sparda had two living heirs to his house and fortune twin sons Inferno had been in an uproar the pure blood faction doesn't pay you any mind for your bloodline considering you are a mixed blood with that of an Angel but they do want to see your potential and power. The rest of Inferno well they are getting deeply invested in your build out seeing as you are the youngest being ever to participate in a Rating Game as a leader." Sona said as Rias looked.

"Anyway Rias and Tsubaki are here to set up the live camera feed that Rodin had started with." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Got it!" Issei called as he relaxed.

"Well Lord Sparda you should also be aware that since this IS your first rating Game as well as Rias's first rating game I will not miss this for anything in Chaos or Inferno." Sona said as Issei smirked.

"Well then let's not disappoint then." Issei said as he got ready. Soon a portal appeared behind the two Devils as it was that of Lucifer as from it came Grayfia as Issei smirked. "Yo babe it's time to start yet I'm dying of boredom here." Issei said as Grayfia sighed to Issei's demeanor.

"Lord Sparda please try and act your rank seeing as Sirzech-sama has placed you as the head of House Sparda in Inferno while Phineas hold your brothers half of the inheritance till he can be located. And being as you are the Sparda head and one of its last two surviving members Sirzech-sama has utilized the loophole to allow you access to the Rating Game." Grayfia said as the loophole was that the Rating Games would allow Issei to promote his brood faster to help rebuild his house.

Though Grayfia held now illusion that Issei will rebuild House Sparda as a Nephilim Family the same with Rias as seeing as she is the heiress with her parents having no other children the likely result will be the Gremory Family eventually becoming a Nephilim family through Rias' descendants.

"Good luck with that Grayfia I've been trying since I first met him." Rias said as Grayfia mentally sighed as Issei was too laid back but needs must be met for the Sparda Household.

"Anyway it's almost time I hope you two are ready for this. And seeing as Rizer must face two kings at once Sirzech-sama had brought in some special rules for this to see how it would play out seeing as Lord Sparda has a King as a member of his Peerage." Grayfia said as Issei cleared his throat.

"Brood." Issei corrected as Grayfia nodded.

"Sorry and thank you." Grayfia said as she looked. "Anyway in a way it's a three way game of chess but to win Rizer must defeat both sets of Kings so Rias even if your peerage were to be put into checkmate you will be transferred over to Issei's brood as his Queen." Grayfia began but Rias spoke.

"Dark Slayer." Rias said correcting Grayfia.

"Sorry and thank you again, as his Dark Slayer giving you basically two chances to defeat Rizer. I understand this is a major handicap but seeing as Rizer had challenged the heiress to the house of Gremory and the heir and head of House Sparda these handicaps had to be placed as one time rules as part of the loop hole Sirzech-sama was able to utilize. Now then is everything understood?' Grayfia asked as Rias nodded.

"Yes and we're all, ready whenever you are." Rias said as Grayfia nodded.

"Very well. In a few moments we will be using this portal to transport your team dubbed Devil May Cry to the battlefield." Grayfia said as that surprised Issei.

"Wait Devil May Cry?" Issei asked as he didn't expect that.

"Yes Sirzech-sama felt it was best for this name seeing as we can't call your Team Sparda or Gremory without possible insults to either household so this name was a compromise. Does it displease you Lord Sparda?" Grayfia asked as Issei smirked.

"No in fact I think it has a nice ring to it. Devil May Cry." Issei said as he could practically picture it on a neon sign.

"I shall be in the Student Broadcast Room calling the game. I'll be cheering you both on good luck." Sona said before she took her leave as Issei got up and smirked while stretching a bit.

"Thanks a lot just try and keep the play by play fair." Rias said as Sona then looked to Rias with a cold look.

"Oh I'll keep it clean, but if I was a betting girl I'd wager that you and Issei will beat down that scum bag 5,000 ways from New Year's Day to New Year's Eve." Sona said as Issei smirked.

"Well we got five Nephilim and a Longinus with 3 devils and two sacred Gears between the two parties yeah I think Rizer is pretty much FUBAR." Issei said as he smirked as the two left.

"Also I forgot to tell you." Grayfia said catching everyone's attention. "The Great Devil Lucifer will be watching the Game as well as all of Inferno. Reason being is Issei as he is the heir apparent to the House of Sparda and thus everyone will be watching him very closely." Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

"Well then guess I'll be making the Devils of Inferno cry." Issei said with a smirk as Rebellion appeared on his back.

"Oh… brother dearest." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Hey don't let red head Lucifer bring you down. I'll be neutral with him since he took Mundus' place as Lucifer but if he does something out of line, I'm showing him why we Nephilim were feared by Gods and Satan's." Issei said as Grayfia would have protested Issei's comment but she saw what could be young love here.

"So Rias's elder brother is one of those Four Devils… this should be interesting." Aika said as Rias was deep in thought on the matter especially with her vision of Queen Sheba Leviathan of the Original Four Satan's.

Soon the portal appeared as it was a mixture of Sparda, Gremory, and Eva as Issei smirked. "It's time everybody." Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

"Well then Rias shall we start this Party?" Issei asked as Rias smirked as she quickly burst out of her clothing in her Dominatrix like clothing for battle.

"Let's rock." Rias said before they entered the portal.

(Near the Student Council Broadcast Room)

Sona and Tsubaki were walking to the Broadcast Room before Sona stopped for a moment. "Tsubaki go on ahead I have a group of VIP's waiting for me who I need to greet they will be watching the Rating Game live from the stands so to speak." Sona said as Tsubaki nodded.

Sona then left in a different direction which brought her to another room which housed a large group as there apparent leader was in a meditated state with the blue energy wings and an O-Katana. The young man held a striking resemblance to Issei but his hair was combed back giving it a sort of spike form as his clothing was a one tailed coat with high collar with a blue regal design as well as a blue Nephilim Crystal.

"Sona is it starting?" The young man asked as in the room when the light were lit showed Raynare and her fellow Fallen Angels now each sporting their own Nephilim Crystals.

"Yes, Kiske… though I don't see why you would come to me instead of your brother to observe his match." Sona said seeing that Kiske had more brood members then Issei did.

"Simple I wish to see how far my brother has progressed in his power." Kiske said as he stood up and returned Yamato where it belonged. "Furthermore I wish to see if he is worthy of his half of our fathers fortune. Though the fortune matters to me not it's the power Sparda held." Kiske said as his endless search for the sword his father once wielded has still been fruitless.

"Plus I wanted to see Shirone in action." The cat woman said as she rubbed up against Kiske trying to get a reaction from him which was none.

Kiske simply pushed her aside gently before heading to Sona. "Though Sona the offer to join my Brood still stands I need all the Nephilim I can find to revive my long dead faction." Kiske said as Sona met his glare.

"I told you I am considering it, it does not mean I will accept instantly." Sona said as Kiske sighed.

"Then let me remind you Sona my offer stands for a limited time which is the shards I have left." Kiske said as the Shards he has left appeared before him as they were the Shards for 3 Tricksters and four Gun Slingers showing Kiske went for the strongest Shards first for his brood before he would switch to the more versatile shards. "And these Shards are Might. In this world I have learned, Might Controls everything for without power you can't protect anything… let alone yourself." Kiske said using his infamous speech as he looked to Soma.

"Understood Lord Sparda." Sona said trying to be respectful to Kiske seeing as the second Son of Sparda was still heir and inheritor of the other half of Sparda's Fortune.

"Well then let's go watch this battle then." Bikou said as the son of the Monkey God from China was bursting with anticipation.

(With Team Devil May Cry)

Aika and Asia opened there eyes as Issei smirked seeing they were now in the little pocket realm for the Rating Game. "Alright then let's start up." Issei said as he cracked his hands ready for some action as he stood next to Rias.

"Wait this is the place?" Aika asked as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry it's a pocket dimension look outside the window and you'll get a green sky." Issei said as he was ready to rumble.

Asia and Aika looked and were wide eyed at what they saw as Issei was ready to go all out. "Your attention please." Grayfia's voice called as Issei saw the referee was ready.

(With Sona, Tsubaki, and Kiske plus the White Dragon Nephilim Peerage)

Kiske and his Brood sat around the table with Sona and Tsubaki while Kiske gave his cold calculative look while Kuroko laid on Kiske's lap no doubt trying to gain his favor and his seed to be the mother for a revived Nephilim Faction. Arthur, Bikou, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner stood around Kiske as stalwart guards while watching the game with La fey and Milltelt helped Tsubaki with her job with a few jump in helps from Kuroko as magic viewing screens surrounded the room.

"Welcome everyone my name is Grayfia I am a servant to the house of Gremory." Grayfia said as Sona looked with Kiske sitting next to her. "I will be your referee for today's match." Grayfia said as Kiske pulled up a map of the School grounds.

"To create the battlefield you will be fighting in I took suggestions from Lady Rias Gremory, Lord Issei Dante Redgrave Sparda, and Lord Rizer Phenex. You may recognize this place as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. An Educational institution in the World of Chaos." Grayfia said as Kiske smirked.

"My brother and his possible lover have the home field advantage added the fact Rias seems to have more access to the Umbra Arts of the Umbra Witch Class of Nephilim." Kiske said knowing that if Rias can summon the Stray Devils from Limbo she has the advantage here.

"Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base." Grayfia said as Kiske looked.

"La Fey and Milltelt pull up Devil May Cry." Kiske ordered as the two nodded as the viewers were seeing Issei up close now.

(With Team Devil May Cry)

"Team Devil May Cry lead by Rias and Issei your base shall be in the Occult Research Club Headquarters in the old school building." Grayfia said as she flicked her hair with her hand that held Elven Night in it while Issei flicked his cloak in a stylish fashion showing off his gear and mostly his girls Ebony and Ivory.

(Back with Sona)

"Tsubaki show me Phenex." Sona said as Kiske and Sona agreed to share control here for now.

Soon Rizer was shown as he was on the Principles Chair as he feet was on the desk with his peerage rubbing up near him that unlike Kiske with Kuruko had openly accepted. Though to Kiske's eyes he saw weaklings simply because he considered those Peerage Members basically slaves to Rizer. The way they moved showed they may not even be in control of their actions but Kiske would not act, instead Issei will do the job and to do this is to ruin Rizer's reputation and any chances of him getting the Gremory or Sparda Fortune. But Kiske saw Ravel and saw a possible recruit to his Brood an Immortal Flame could be useful to him when the Nephilim are able to openly take part in the rating Games.

"Rizer's base shall be located in the principal's office of the new school building. Pawns and in the case of the Nephilim Tricksters and Gunslingers will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all." Grayfia said as Kiske smirked as now the countdown to Rizer's defeat was on hand.

(With Devil May Cry)

"Ok we all know our set up so I say we go for the full frontal assault. Go for his pawns and then take out the rest." Issei said as he was itching to start this party.

"That's a good idea Issei but problem is Rizer may have his Pawns scattered about." Rias said as she held Elven Nights ready to fight. "We'll need these though." Rias said as she took out some glowing sphere revealing they were from Rodin. "Rodin's latest toys if I'm not mistaken basically not only can we vocally communicate but it will also allow us to share mental links but if any of us is retired then it will shut down." Rias said as the spheres were placed to everyone's ears where they vanished.

"Ok then here's my plan me, Kiba, Asia, and Aika will cut a path through the Grounds we know it's a suicide path but we'll be the heavy hitters since Aika here can combine our Sacred Gears powers to make a kick ass combination." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "He hates my guts so he'll want to break the Sparda Spirit before going for Rias so I'll be playing bait." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yes you did punch him and insult him, and taunt him when you two first met basically reigniting his family's rivalry with your fathers." Rias said as that sounded like a good idea from Issei.

"So we'll draw there fire, but the problem is only going to be fool proof if I have Murayama and Katase with me." Issei said as he looked at this map.

"That could work. In fact I'll have Akeno and Koneko stay with me since I can work with them best due to past experience." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"I say we should also secure the Gymnasium that way we can have a foot hold and if need be a place to fall back to in order to recover." Kiba said as Issei nodded. "Its adjacent top there Home base and not too far from us and it will help with our diversion." Kiba said as Issei smirked at Kiba's plan.

"Ok then once we get that spot get a leg up and once we clear the pawns me and Rias go for the kill on Rizer." Issei said with a smirk as he was itching for some action. "Ok then Katase think you can lead the charge and take that position for us and lock it down." Issei asked as Katase nodded.

"You got it boss." Katase said as she summoned Ifrit and Pegasus.

"I'll go with you." Koneko said as Issei looked.

"But we'll need you to stay and protect Rias." Issei said as Rias looked.

"But before we can start the plan we'll need traps." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Good then we're on the same page." Issei said as he summoned Hades who barked while the Hell Rage Trio were summoned by Katase. "Plus we got like four guard animals on our side." Issei said as Hades was scratching himself with his hind legs.

"Good and when you guys are done Akeno here will set up some illusion magic." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Good it let me help with the traps, as a professional hunter of the occult I know how to trap pray." Issei said as he followed after him.

"Akame here will act as our sentry then from the air." Murayama said summoning her Blood Bird as the statue creature soon got dosed with blood turning into its true form which flew around to Murayama's waiting arm.

"Ok then let's go set up then." Akeno said before she left the room with Murayama leaving Rias, Aika, and Asia.

"What about me and Asia is there anything we can do to help out?" Aika asked as she looked to Rias.

"Asia you'll be the healing support so to keep you safe you'll be kept close to base until Issei and Kiba come back, the combination power of Aika's Sacred Gear will help double the power of your Twilight Healing." Rias said as Asia nodded. "But if we lose either of you this will get difficult and if we lose Issei and his brood we'll be in major trouble." Rias said as she checked her supply of Vitality Stars and Herbal Lollipops that Issei ordered from Rodin for this Rating Game.

"Ok." Asia said as Aika nodded.

"Then I'll protect her." Aika said as Rias nodded.

"That's good." Rias said before she got ready to fight. "Now we wait." Rias said as she sat on the sofa as she needed to wait for the next move.

" **Do not forget Rias now that you have awoken the Umbral Power of the Nephilim the Strays in Inferno can be summoned at your beck and call. But use them carefully and keep control of them, if you lose control they'll go berserk."** Madama said from within Rias's mind as she looked to her shadow which had taken the form of Madama Butterfly during the training camp.

"I know." Rias said silently as she knew Madama Butterfly and the Stray Devils in Limbo were aces in the hole for them.

(Outside with Issei)

Hades jumped to every area he could reach while setting up there traps as Issei smirked at their set up. "Good boy on to the next one." Issei said as he continued to walk as Hades barked and went on.

(With Koneko, Kiba, and Katase)

The Hell Rages of Ghost Blood and Mari were also setting up some traps as the Ghost Rage simply called Ghost Phantom was setting up more divine traps for the opposing part with Bloody Rose the Blood Rage setting up Infernal Trap to act as the first line. Mari set up more powerful traps then Shiro's and even enhanced some of them as Katase smiled.

"That's good, mommy's little helpers." Katase said scratching her Hell Rage's ear as the pack leader lead the two other Hell Cats.

"Good job Shiro." Koneko said as Kiba nodded.

"Ok then on the next part." Kiba said as they moved on.

(With Akeno and Murayama)

The two were on a tree as Murayama's Blood Bird Akame flew around and set the traps up as Akeno had her Familiar do the same. "Ok then we're all set up." Akeno said as Murayama nodded.

"He Rias we're ready when you are just say the word." Murayama said to their comm. links as this much was for certain.

(With Kiske)

"Rias may have numbers on her side now but even with the combined efforts of her and Issei she is still at a major disadvantage in pieces to call her own the same with Issei." Sona said as Kiske looked.

"They have Angelic powers at their disposal and Rias has some aces up her sleeve just waiting for the opportune time to unveil them." Kiske said as he looked. "Plus knowing my brother he's probably already at the Gymnasium after setting up there defenses." Kiske said Sona looked.

"He breaks rank that often?" Sona asked as Kiske looked.

"Yes for him breaking rank comes as natural as demolishing everything that gets in the way of his pray and makes him look good." Kiske said as he watched.

(With Rias)

"Ok then we're all set up, Issei you've been quiet everything ok on your end?" Rias asked as she was only met with silence. "Issei?" Rias asked as she was getting worried as soon Hades came back as Hades looked completely find.

"Hey Rias." Issei's voice was heard on the communications as Rias heard. "Find a window and check out the Gym things are about to start popping." Issei said as Rias was wide eyed. "Team Devil May Cry begin Operation May the Phenex Cry!" Issei called as everyone was wide eyed.

(With Issei)

Issei was at the front door to the Gymnasium as he smirked. "Now then this is going to be one HELL OF A PARTY!" Issei called out before he kicked the doors down making them go flying catching the attention of the Chinese Dressed girl, the Japanese girl, and the twins with a red and blue bag each as he caught them by surprise as they were facing the stage.

"Surprise!" Issei called as he walked in.

"What the?" The Chinese girl called out before Issei began firing Ebony and Ivory at them.

"What expected me to go for the stealth approach? Please that isn't stylish in anyway." Issei said as he held his guns at them. "Now then I make it my policy not to fuck up some hot babes like you four but well I need to win so want to walk away first?" Issei asked as he activated his Boosted Gear.

"So the Brood Alpha leads the charge just like every Sparda I read about in the words of Lord Rizer… too big for you fucking boots." The Japanese girl said as she looked. "Anyway I am Mira and I'm a pawn." Mira said as she smirked arrogantly at Issei.

"I'm Shura and I'm a Phenex Rook." Shura said as Issei smirked at them in his cocky way.

"I'm Diel and I'm a pawn." The twin to the left said as the second soon spoke.

"And I'm Nel and I'm also a pawn." She said as Issei smirked at them.

"Oh good three pawns to retire that's good." Issei said as he stretched. "Can you give me a moment?" Issei said as he began whistling and walking to the juke Box in the Gym which Issei had Grayfia add to every major strategic location as a sort of trick. Of course the four were confused as Issei's movement as they didn't even notice the juke box there. "This party is about to get crazy!" Issei began as he pointed his right hand upward. "Let's rock!" Issei called before he turned on the Juke Box activating the song choice.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST Rock Queen Future in My Hands

Issei soon felt the four charge at him head on as Issei smirked before he brought out Eryx and punched the Rook before sending kicks and punches at the three pawns sending them back.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as Issei sent a major punch at the two as he smiled his ever present cocky smile.

"Alright this is my jam!" Issei called as he switched to Aquila and sent them at the Rook before they split apart and returned to him as the part that was originally sent cut up the Rook as she cried out in pain from the burning sensation of the Angelic power.

Issei quickly then sent the other Aquila at the three Pawns as they tried to move but the Chakrams got them as Issei then smirked. "Let's go!" Issei called as he then switched to his Ophion Demon Pull and pulled the first Pawn to him before punching her with Eryx.

Issei then switched to Revenant as he pointed it at the Rook's stomach who tried to sneak attack him. "Who the fuck are you? TELL ME!" The rook demanded as Issei smirked.

"My name is Issei, but you can call me, Issei the Hunter has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Issei asked as the Rook was wide eyed. "Now be sure Rizer knows I'm coming for him." Issei said with a smirk as the Rook was now scared. "Ciao." Issei said before he fired shooting her retiring her.

"Rizer's Rook has been retired." Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

"Alright next please." Issei said as he smirked at the three remaining pieces who were now nervous a bit.

"Get him!" Mira called as she took charge as Issei then smirked switching to Ebony and Ivory with Ddraig.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_ Ddraig called out as Ebony and Ivory gained the seal for Issie's personal favorite attack.

"Smoking!" Issei called out as he slid on his knees and spun while firing at the three Pawns hitting them with the seals. "And now!" Issei began as he was back on his feet as he put Ebony away. "DRESS BREAK!" Issei called as he snapped his fingers causing the seals to glow and the three girls clothing to explode leaving them naked.

The twins went at Issei with chain saw as the young Nephilim quickly switched to Arbiter and blocked the attack with the demonic axe creating sparks. The two tried to force their weapons down on Issei who then smirked and pushed them back as well before the chains on the axes shattered and in turn Issei switched to Osiris.

The two stepped back in fear as they saw the scythe giving off an angelic blue glow as the blade even glistened with a cross shape on it. "Wanna try me?" Issei asked before he dodged an attack from the Pawn Mira and slashed through her using Osiris causing her to vanish as well.

"Rizer's pawn has been retired." Grayfia was heard as Issei then looked at the last two pawns who were now naked and hugging each other in fear while shaking and trying to look cute.

Issei had a sinister smirk on his face as his wings came out showing they were royally fucked up. "Hey want a deal?" Issei asked as he looked as the two nodded. "I'll give you two a 5 second head start… through the window torts the Old School Building." Issei said as the two quickly ran agreeing to the deal.

Issei saw them run out the window shattering the glass as he smiled. "Ok five seconds is up." Issei said before launching Kablooey at them as the two cried out in pain as one got nailed in the ass while the other was hit in the back. Issei then detonated causing the two to vanish as well as Issei smiled.

"Two of Rizer's Pawns has been retired." Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

*End OST

"To easy." Issei said as he got Devil May Cry a huge head start on this.

"ISSEI WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IN INFERNO'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING GOING AGAINST THE PLAN LIKE THAT AND GOING SOLO?! ARE YOU NUTS!?" Rias called through the communications links as Issei chuckled.

"Hey Rias heads up though… Gyms under our control and I took out four of Rizer's pieces ON MY OWN!" Issei countered as he smiled. "Now then you can send Akeno in for cleanup doubt Rizer will be able to use this strategic spot with me here." Issei said as Rias sighed in frustration.

"Issei you are so lucky you took out the four pieces but we still have 11 other pieces before Rizer." Rias said as Issei used his Angel Pull and went to the window before flying out just as the place exploded by Akeno's Thunder. Issei then smirked and hit a ring before using his Angel Glide to fly closer to the new school building.

Once Issei was out he soon looked to where the Principal's office was and pointed his hand in the shape of a gun at it and pulled the trigger saying Rizer was next. "Ok Issei I'm going to be calm here so I'll just say it out right we're still outnumbered but the playing fields have been evened out a bit. So Issei clear a path and Koneko and Katase buy Akeno some time to get her next attack ready." Rias said as she was being the strategist here.

"Don't worry my girls and Kiba have it covered." Issei said with a smirk as he was referring to Murayama and Katase just as Koneko arrived.

(With Kiba)

Two maids and the belly dances of Rizer's pawns were getting rid of any traps as they were basically lost in the fog. "Damn these Gremory and Sparda's may be complete dumbasses if they think these traps will stop us." One said as soon a voice was heard.

"Oh those won't stop you WE WILL!" Came the voice as Murayama as they looked up and saw she was thrown as she had Alastor drawn pointed downward between them. But as soon as they noticed they were too late as Murayama stabbed Alastor into the ground releasing the full force of its thunder as when she did the three pawns were electrocuted as they felt intense pain.

Once Murayama pulled out One Maid felt something hit her and to her shock she saw an infernal Dragon hand which then yanked her into the wood lines surprising the two before Murayama grabbed the second Maid and threw her to the side before charging forward with a flying kick sending both of them to the wood line.

"Oh crap." The belly dancer pawn said as soon she saw Kiba walk forward. "Nice trick we did there huh?" Kiba asked as he was impressed with how Issei and the two members of his brood can think on the fly like that. "Gotta admit they know how to improvise." Kiba said as the Pawn was now worried for herself. "Now then do you wish to dance?" Kiba asked as he smirked while drawing his own sword.

(With Kiske and Sona)

"Wow Shirone is being outshined by your brother and his brood Kiske." Kuroko said as Milltelt glared at Issei and his brood members as did Dohnaseek and Kalawarner as they still hated the humiliation he gave them but respected him for sparing them and since Kiske was his brother who had recruited them into his brood respect won out.

"Yes Issei is by nature a maverick he tends to make his own rules and plans and when those plans don't work out he improvises." Kiske said as he looked to his twin brother. "Authority is something he will very rarely respect and when he does said authority had to have really worked there asses off to earn it." Kiske said as he observed the fight as Kuroko looked at the live stream from her tablet.

"Though Kiske-sama it seems Issei has gotten popularity in Inferno looks like his move got people seeing he was strong and quick thinking." Kuroko said as she got up and put the Tablet on the table.

"So he has the skills and power but does he have the potential to fully utilize it Sir Kiske?" Arthur asked as Kiske looked.

"We will see soon enough." Kiske said as La Fey was very invested in the live stream with Kuroko.

(With Rizer)

Rizer was surprised that Issei the Son of Sparda took down three of his Pawns and his Rook in one fell swoop. He did not see that coming as he glared at the scene while his eyes glowed and his flames burned.

" _ **Sparda… Nephilim."**_ A voice deep within Rizer growled angrily out as Rizer did not hear it no doubt assuming it's his own Devil Purity.

(With Issei and Koneko)

"Ok Koneko lets go take down Rizer." Issei said as Koneko walked ahead with Issei close behind. But soon an explosion was heard as Issei shielded himself due to the distance when it went off but Koneko was at ground zero as Issei was wide eyed.

When the smoke settled Issei was wide eyed as Koneko was injured badly as her clothing was torn apart with her panties barely on her body. "Koneko!" Issei called as he picked up her as he looked up and saw Rizer's Queen had joined the fray.

"Heh, one down." She said in a taunt as Issei sighed in a silent fury as Koneko went up in sparkles.

"Devil May Cry's Rook has been retired." Grayfia said as Issei was now pissed.

"That was a low blow lady and yeah I do low blows myself but doing that to Koneko that is crossing a line." Issei said as he got up. "Let me guess Rizer's bitch queen, hooker queen, or stripper queen I'm confused since Rizer tried to taunt me by making out with you and sending me the picture straight to my house." Issei said as the woman glared.

'Rias if you can hear me I think it's time you joined the fray.' Issei said through their mental links as he glared at Rizer's Queen.

"Wait what?" Rias asked as she was surprised.

'I'm going straight for Rizer's head and I need you to back me up. We'll show him you don't fuck with these Nephilim.' Issei said through the mental link as Akeno soon appeared.

"Well what do you know, you made a very bad move." Akeno said as Issei smirked.

"Hey Akeno can I count on you to take care of this bitch?" Issei asked as Akeno smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" Akeno asked as Issei smirked.

"Ok then knock'em dead Priestess of Thunder." Issei said as he began running to the new school building.

"Don't worry, Bomb Queen, won't walk away in one piece." Akeno said as Issei ran ahead.

(With Katase, Kiba, and Murayama)

"SEIYA!" Katase called as she did a drop kick with Pegasus at her opponent which was Rizer's pawn that ended up with her being frozen in a divine ice before it exploded as the Maid was down for the count as she fell and vanished.

"Thunder Dragon Break!" Murayama called as she send an arc of thunder at her pawn opponent ending her as well as the maid wasn't down yet. "And…" Murayama began as he pointed her weapon Raikari in its gun form at the maid pawn. "Bingo." She said before firing and defeating the Pawn.

"Eat this!" Kiba called out doing a sort of judgment slash on the belly dancer pawn ending her spot in the rating game.

"Three of Lord Rizer's Pawns have retired." Grayfia said as Murayama smiled.

"Ok that should help even us out for eight to eight." Murayama said as Kiba smiled.

"Yeah Issei really knew what he was thinking when having our groups team up here." Kiba said as Rias has a basic Respawn chance for herself to Issei's Brood.

(With Kiske and Sona in the broadcast room)

"Ok currently Rizer has the lead with 9 pieces but Devil May Cry has only lost once piece so it's not a major disadvantage in numbers." Kiske said as he watched carefully. "But even that can change in a split second." Kiske said as he was being realistic here.

"They can't afford to get careless." Sona said as Kiske scoffed.

"Issei and careless go hand in hand." Kiske said as he knew how his brother fought like the back of his hand same vice versa.

(With Rias)

"I guess it's time." Rias said as she sighed.

"Kiba, Issei, Murayama, and Katase can you three hear me?" Rias asked as she got up and grabbed Elven Nights.

"Yeah we hear you babe." Issei flirted as Rias sighed.

"I'm going to launch a sneak attack with Aika and Asia so I need Murayama and Katase to draw as many of their forces away as she can, Issei you'll help clear the path for my sneak attack and Kiba you'll cover for him is that clear?" Rias asked as she hoped Issei would follow that order since he did basically appoint her chief strategist.

"Got it clean house and look good doing it." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"Right now seeing as I have respawn privileges I can double as both a King and Issei's Dark Slayer. Seeing as Rizer sent out his queen I need Akeno to focus there and if Akeno fails I can take over." Rias said as she got up. "Plus with Aika's combination Gear we can turn the tide at a moment's notice with its ability to borrow the power of other Sacred Gears." Rias said as Issei understood. "Rizer may be aware of all this and would assume I would fight as a Devil then a Nephilim, that will be his biggest mistake." Rias said as she got up.

"Issei be sure to meet me there because if Rizer doesn't flock off… he'll see that I'm the kind of Witch you don't fuck with." Rias said as she got up.

"Ok you got it babe you're going to look hot kicking ass I just know it." Issei flirted as Rias sighed.

"I'll meet you at Rizer." Rias said as Aika and Koneko were ready.

(With Issei, Katase, Murayama, and Kiba in the Sports Supply closet)

"Ok then let's go Maximum effort." Issei said as he left to clear the path as they needed to move the peons off of the Track and Field.

"You got it boss." Katase said as Murayama cheered.

"We're coming at you cunts like a man to baby back ribs BALLS TO THE WALL!" Murayama called as she was enjoying herself far too much.

(Later at the Track Field)

The four entered the area as Issei was intent on clearing the path since he was the strongest here. "Hey! Fuck Toys of Rizer Hot Spicy Chicken Wings show yourself if I'm right Rizer wants me taken down right! Well HERE I AM!" Issei called as a taunt as soon a dust storm blew in and from it was a woman in knight like armor.

"Hey Fifty Red Orbs and Halos says she's a Knight." Issei said as Kiba looked surprised

"No need you'll win that bet because you only make bets you know you'll win." Katase said as she knew her boss that well by now.

"I am Karlamine a Knight in the service of Lord Rizer. Though to be perfectly honest requesting to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity for calling me out but I will face you son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Karlamine said as Issei looked. "Although far be it for me to refuse an idiot whose reckoning." Karlamine said as Issei smirked as the woman drew her sword which gained the Phenex Family flames.

"Yeah I already took down four of your cohorts alone and how many of us have you taken down so far fire sword?" Issei taunted as he looked around for a bit. "Hmm we're still short one knight, two bishops, one rook, and two pawns." Issei said as he found the one of the two Knight so here were the other four missing pieces?

"My name is Kiba Yuuto Knight in Service of Rias Gremory who in turn is in the service if Issei Dante Redgrave Sparda Hyoudou." Kiba said as he drew his sword. "I hope you're ready, I've been looking forward to fighting another Knight." Kiba said as he was ready to fight with sword at the ready.

"Hey lets skip the bullshit Knight crap and get on with it I gotta find my pray of the hour." Issei said as Kiba and Karlamine glared.

"Way to ruin it." Kiba said as Karlamine agreed.

"I concur." Karlamine said before the two charged at each other.

"Ok then who's ours ladies?" Issei asked looking around as the two used there Knight based speed to fight.

"That will be us." A woman was heard as Katase and Murayama got ready.

"Oh here are the other pieces. Ok then ladies who wants who?" Issei asked as he looked to the two.

"Leave there Rook to me." Katase said as she stretched her joints ready to fight. "My bloods boiling for a good fight." Katase said as Murayama smirked.

"Same here so leave the Knight to me." Murayama said as she drew Alastor and Raikari ready to fight.

"If you wish to fight a Rook then so be it Nephilim." Came the voice of the bad ass Goth looking woman as Katase looked. "My name is Isabella a rook in the service of the honorable Lord Rizer Phenex." She said as he got ready. "Prepare yourself to fight Royal Guard of Issei Sparda!" Isabella said before she charged as Katase smirked.

"Should have promoted a pawn to a Rook maybe then you could have stand a chance." Katase said as she blocked Isabella's punch like nothing. "Now then, my turn." Katase said before returning the punch with Ifrit sending Isabella flying.

"Ok blond babe let me guess you're a bishop right?" Issei asked as he looked to her. "So if that's the case Miss Geisha Fetish over there is also a Bishop am I right?" Issei asked as he had Rebellion at the ready.

"Well since you had your Royal Guard fight my first choice of your opponent I guess I'll try someone else." The girl said as Issei looked.

"So is that a yet?" Issei asked as he taunted her.

"Don't speak to the lady Ravel with such tone you cur." Isabella was heard as Issei looked.

"How come she blows up the planet if she has her felling's hurt or is disrespected." Issei taunted as Ravel was surprised Issei had those kind of balls on him.

"No she is a noble Devil of the House of Phenex and may be in service to Lord Rizer but she is also Rizer's younger sister." Isabella said as Issei smirked.

"Oh why didn't you say so, makes this far more, easier for me. But dude seriously the forbidden Sister seriously what's next he likes eating shit." Issei taunted as Ravel was getting pissed at how Issei would insult Rizer so easily. "Besides when I win this rating game these hoes will be in your service Ravel, while Rizer is kicked to the curb." Issei taunted with a flirty tone as Ravel glared.

"He doesn't have a thing for his sister or eating crap!" Isabella said as Issei yawned.

"Sure he doesn't." Issei said as Isabella and Katase fought.

"Hey Issei shut up and let me do the banter for my opponent!" Katase called as she grabbed Isabella and threw her like a wrestler.

"Yeah I got it!" Issei called as he looked. "Look I need to finish up here fast so." Issei said before Ddraig was summoned as he patted his chest. "Come at me." Issei taunted as he smirked. "And I mean ALL of you to come at me." Issei said as he took a battle stance.

" _ **Partner I suggest we trigger to deal with these riff raff then we'll be able to assist your mate in annihilating the man who claims himself an immortal."**_ Ddraig said as Ravel was confused.

"Trigger?" Ravel asked as Issei smirked.

"Yeah you're right, but still I want a challenge so come and get some!" Issei called as he took a battle stance.

"The rest of you get him." Ravel ordered as Murayama charged and found the second Knight who she began fighting.

"I got this bitch take out the two bishops and Pawns!" Murayama called as Issei smirked.

"Alright then." Issei said as his eyes began to glow red as the red vein's appeared on his face. "Get ready you four your about to go down hard." Issei said before he roared out and once more like last time the world turned white with a powerful wind blowing as the two Bishops and two pawns were hurled into the air as Issei's normally black coat became blood red as his silver hair glowed even more so as Issei began the slaughter.

All it took was 1 minute before the Stage 1 Trigger ended as when it did the two pawns of an animal girl origin and the Geisha like girl had all went up in sparkles leaving Ravel who landed on the ground hard.

"Two of Rizer's pawns and one of his bishops have been retired." Grayfia said as Ravel was shocked.

"Man not even worth the Trigger." Issei said with a yawn as he looked. "Man what a letdown." Issei said as he stretched a bit as he soon saw Ravel was shocked at what she saw.

"If that was just a stage one form then…" Ravel said as Issei smirked as he walked torts Ravel who on her rear began to scoot away from Issei till she was cornered at a tree.

Ravel quickly closed her eyes in fear but soon felt the force of nature pass by her as she looked and saw Issei walking away. "Hey Ravel next time you want to play with the big dogs like that… do your homework first." Issei said as he walked away from Ravel.

(With Rias, Aika, and Asia)

The three arrived at the door as they opened it but when they felt the Devil Trigger activate they knew Issei is on his way here. "Hey ladies." Issei greeted surprising them as they saw Issei was here. "What did I miss?" Issei asked as Rias sighed.

"Issei I swear you'll be the death of me one day." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah well life huh. Anyway Aika, Asia you two are done here go find Kiba and the others and help out Akeno." Issei said as he then looked to Rias. "Rias and I here have a Devils Arm to get." Issei said as he smirked.

"Um Issei if you could um promote me." Aika said as Issei looked.

"We're at the enemy base you can do it yourself." Issei said as Aika smiled.

"Ok, Promotion!" Aika said as Dragons eye appeared behind her as an ethereal crystal. "Royal Guard!" She invoked as Asia got a major strength boost to cover for Koneko who they lost.

"Ok go get'em Unified Dragon Empress." Issei said as Aika and Asia nodded and left. "Now then Rias ready to take down two immortals?" Issei asked as Rias knew Issei wasn't talking about Ravel outside.

(Later In Rizer's Throne)

"So a Nephilim Brood Alpha and a Devil King turned Nephilim Brood Dark Slayer." Rizer's voice was heard as when the two entered the large building they looked atop the stairs and saw Rizer.

"Welcome Son of Sparda and my beloved Rias to your defeat by Rizer's hands." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"Thank you but Issei thinks Rizer needs to fix his grammar." Issei taunted as Rizer glared at Issei.

"Just like every Sparda, too big for your fucking boots." Rizer said as Issei smirked.

"Glad I don't disappoint Rizer bet you my dad and devil ancestors would be so proud." Issei taunted as Rizer growled.

"Anyway how about we finish this, you got a little something I want so I'm going to have to tear it out or force it out." Issei said as Rizer was confused.

"Cryptic." Rizer said as Rias pointed Elven Nights at Rizer.

"Rizer prepare to have your spotless win record broken." Rias said as Issei pointed with Ebony at Rizer.

"BURN IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX!" Rizer called out but Rias produced a barrier as Issei then used his Angel Pull with Rias using her Angel Bullet to start climbing to the rood.

(Roof)

*Insert DmC Devil May Cry OST: Demon Killer

The Roof exploded as Rias and Issei came out together as Rizer stood across from them. "Any ideas how to draw it out?" Rias asked as she could see a phantom of sorts behind Rizer like it was using him as a host.

"Flock off both Rizer and the thing inside him and do that by beating him into submission that's the best I can come up with." Issei said as he held Rebellion at the ready.

"Ok go!" Rias called as she and Issei charged at Rizer as Rias fired at Rizer with her guns as Issei then slashed at Rizer before jumping back and crouching down where Rias ran up Issei's back and used the guns at her heels to put some holes into Rizer.

Rizer used his flames to regenerate as Issei then used his Angel Pull to go straight at Rizer before switching to Eryx and punching him in the face as the Angel Pulls burning Holy power caused him pain.  
"Hey Rizer!" Rias called as she held a vile in her hand before charging Angelic power into it and threw it at Rizer.

Rizer was wide eyed as Issei then shot it causing Rizer to be covered in Holy Water as he cried out in pain. "GAUH IS THIS HOLY WATER WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" Rizer called out in pain as Issei smirked.

"Simple hot spicy chicken Wings I hunt strays from all the factions so I have to know there weaknesses and you my friend though a devil are no exception." Issei said in a taunt as Rizer glared.

"Hey Rizer!" Rias called before she took out a cross and shoved it into Rizer's face and restrained him. "I never had said this before or had a reason to, but don't swallow." Rias said as she had Rizer's mouth held open from his scream of pain before she shoved the Cross into his mouth and closed it causing Rizer to spaz out in major pain.

Rizer then released his flames forcing Rias to let go as he quickly spit out the cross before Issei came at him with Ebony and Ivory shooting at the Phenex. Rizer roared in fury as he sent his flames at Issei who pulled out Rebellion and slashed through the flames before he charged at Rizer with Rebellion pointed at Rizer in a stab like motion.

"STINGER!" Issei called as he stabbed Rizer. "MILLION STAB!" Issei called out sending multiple stabs at Rizer in lightning fast speed.

"Two of Rizer's knights have been retired!" Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

"Well Rizer you lost two more so I guess we outnumber you now!" Issei taunted as he pulled back from Rizer who was bleeding profoundly.

Soon an explosion was heard as the two Nephilim look and saw Akeno was taken down as they were wide eyed as she vanished.

"Devil May Cry's Queen has retired." Grayfia said as Rias and Issei were shocked.

(With Kiske and Sona)

"It seems they underestimated Rizer's Queen." Kiske said as he looked.

"What are you saying?" Sona said as she knew Kiske had a deeper meaning to it.

"Rizer is beginning his counter attack they need to beat him soon." Kiske said as he knew the Nephilim were no doubt weakened from the battles they fought.

"Hopefully they can draw out the stray soon and get a Devils arm from it." Bikou said as Sona looked.

"A stray?" Sona asked as she didn't expect this was all a set up masterly made by Issei.

"My brother truly is just plain out lucky." Kiske said as Sona sweat dropped.

(With Issei and Rias vs Rizer)

"Murayama, Katase Go after Rizer's queen! Kiba, Aika, Asia handle Ravel!" Issei called as he got five conformation from them.

"This bastard has really managed to piss me off!" Rias growled as her hair and eyes began to glow crimson.

"I think it's time then." Issei said as he and Rias smirked.

" _ **About time, Rias's Gremory first Infernal summoning."**_ Ddraig said as Issei and Rias then charged at Rizer. Issei switched to Eryx and began punching at Rizer from one side while Rias came the other side and user the Wicked Weave of Madama Butterfly's fists to punch Rizer as the Phenex was being deal blows from two sources. Issei and Rias then stood side by side before then sent a fist at Rizer's face sending him flying.

Rias then came on him and summoned a wicked Weave of Madama Butterfly's foot stomping down on Rizer. "Let's end this!" Rias called as she was on the roof.

*End OST

"I think it's time for a friend of my in Limbo to say Hello he's been dying to see what I'm like in persona after all." Rias said as she had a hand at her hip giving her a sexy appearance.

*Start Bayonetta OST Lets hit the Climax

"Avavago!" Rias invoked as she did a small spin dance as her suit retracted as her hair shot out in a large mass into a dark and evil portal as soon on the schools wall another one opened as from it Rias' Crimson hair shot out and formed into a Demonic Dragon of a Stray Devil. This was Gomorrah the Devourer of the Divine a powerful Stray Devil who was defeated when his actions of devouring Angels and Fallen Angels could no longer be tolerated and in turn was killed and sent to Limbo.

Rizer was now terrified as he saw Rias though wearing almost nothing looked at him with her arms behind her head in a sexual pose. "There you go play time my sweet little pet think of this chew toy as a nice to meet you gift." Rias cooed as Rizer saw the creature looked hungry, very hungry.

"No stay away from me!" Rizer called as he produced wings of flames and tried to fly off but Gomorrah chomped down on Rizer before he could escape.

Gomorrah soon began his Gigaton attack as he began to chomp down hard with Rizer in his mouth as you could barely see the blood of Rizer. Soon the attack reached its peak before Gomorrah threw Rizer to the wall far wall hard as Issei and Rias Angel Glided to him and saw he was injured and humiliated.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta 2 OST: Demon Descend

"Damn you…" Rizer growled as his Eternal Flame was working overtime to fix the damage these two caused. "Damn you Son of Sparda." Rizer said as his voice began to change. "Damn you and all those who follow or aid you!" The voice was no longer Rizers as soon large Phoenix likes shot out before from Rizer a demonic Phoenix shot out crying out to the world as Issei smirked.

"Well what do you know, Rizer here has been cheating in his Rating Games." Issei called as that Phoenix had more powerful flames the Rizer as it flew around and set aflame anything it passed by.

" **Do not taunt me son of Sparda this pathetic excuse for a Phenex is merely a time share like all those before him!"** The Beast roared as it perched itself atop the New School Building it setting it on fire simply by landing on it. **"You and your whores will answer for Sparda's betrayal of Inferno! I AM** _ **SUZAKU PHENEX THE ETERNAL FLAME OF INFERNO**_ **!"** Suzaku called out as Issei smirked.

*End OST

*Insert Devil My Cry 3 OST

"Well Rias here we are the Devil Arm in the making." Issei said as he looked up. "Hey keep live streaming this folks this is about to get crazy!" Issei called as Rias smirked.

"Let's rock!" Rias said as the two held their Guns at the ready with Rias kneeling in front of Issei pointing her guns at Suzaku as one thing was for sure this battle will be one to remember in Inferno as either the Nephilim will die here, or they will sow there power once more.

(In the throne room of the Four Satan's)

Sirzech saw this as he looked at the screen when Suzaku had appeared as he knew Rias may be in trouble now. "She will stand victorious." Came the voice of Phineas as he walked in. "That much I have foreseen." Phineas said as Sirzech looked.

"I hope your right." Sirzech said as he looked.

"Don't worry she will survive and in turn be among the eves to the revival of the Nephilim and there Umbra Witches." Phineas said as Sirzech can only hope for now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got this chapter completed and I'm so happy we are coming to the conclusion of Season 1. Though as I post this I came back from having my first alcoholic drink and needless to say I'm a bit buzzed and dealing with its after effects. Still I'm so happy and season 2 well let's just say we learn more about Eva and get the set up for her sword and the "Greatest Jubilee." Now then until next time be sure to leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	11. Mission 10 Flock off Phenex

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me guess what it's time for the final chapter of Season 1 of this fanfic before we start moving to Season 2 with more of a Devil May Cry and Bayonetta formatting. Anyway let's begin the Climax of this stunning epic arc of Hunters and Prey.

(Start)

*Insert Devil May Cry OST Flock off Griffon

The battle started as Suzaku sent fire strikes from his wings at Issei and Rias who ran to the side and fired at the Stray Devil. The Fire Bird cried out in fury as it flew around setting fire to anything it passed as the two Nephilim chased after it. "You know the good thing about this pocket dimension?" Issei asked as Rias looked.

"We can go all out without worry of collateral damage and causing a major scene?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Bingo!" Issei called before he ducked under Suzaku who landed and tried to peck at Issei.

Issei then had an idea as he was behind Suzaku as Rias drew the Stray Devils attention. "Don't you want some of me bird brain!" Rias taunted as Suzaku growled.

" **Regardless of you being of both the Gremory and Bael families I will exterminate any of those related to the Sparda bloodline even the servants!"** Suzaku roared out as he flew up and dive bombed Rias who then dodged at the last possible second engaging Witch Time.

"To Slow." Rias taunted as Witch Time began.

Rias ten began a full on assault on Suzaku before she grabbed Suzaku with Madama Butterflies arms and threw the Fire Bird Devil to the main school building. Soon Witch Time ended as Suzaku went flying to the building smashing it to bits as Suzaku growled while getting up. **"I shall not be defeated so easily especially by a putrid revolting Nephilim."** Suzaku roared out as he was clearly lost in his rage.

"You don't say, man that kind of hurt my feels." Issei was heard behind Suzaku as the Fire Bird was shocked and looked to see Issei sitting on his back cross legged as the Nephilim had a fan and was fanning himself a bit.

" **What the fuck?!"** Suzaku called out before he flew up and began trying to force Issei off it

The Fire Bird then roared out as he tried to get Issei off him as Issei cheered and was plain out enjoying himself before Issei flew upward. When Issei came back down he grabbed Suzaku by the next with his arms and then threw him to the ground hard where Rias smirked at him. Once Issei landed he saw his coat had spots on fire as he saw he may need a new wardrobe for hunts after this Rating Game gone south.

"Wish you would have noticed me sooner now my coat is all charred." Issei said as he put out the fires on his coat as now they had scorch marks on them as holes showing it was ruined.

" **Don't worry you'll join it soon in vengeance for all the comrades your father and his peerage has slain with his three swords."** Suzaku roared as Issei smirked.

"Then come and get some." Issei said clapping his hands together while making a bring it on gesture with a smirk as he then took a stance and had Rebellion in a reverse grip as the blade began to glow red with demonic power. Suzaku roared as he charged at Issei airborne as Issei smirked before slashing with a double slash from Rebellion causing Suzaku to get sliced deep and sent tumbling away. "That Suzaku Phenex was my attack called Drive. A nifty trick for someone like me." Issei said as Suzaku roared before he felt fun fire at his face causing him pain as he looked and saw Rias.

"Didn't forget me now did you big boy?" Rias taunted as she learned this much from Issei. Taunt an opponent to make them angry and in turn cause them to make a mistake. Rias then switched to an Angelic Bullet and once it hit Suzaku Rias ported to him and use Madama Butterfly's fists to punch him away. Rias then switched to his Devil Bullet and pulled Suzaku torts her which then then used Madama's heeled foot to stomp on him hard.

Issei then jumped next to Rias and he smirked at her. "Wow babe you improved, told you training with us would pay off." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yes but this Stray is the Phenex Family's founder and first head he's not an easy foe to face." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"No worries we'll just burn him out then." Issei said with a smirk as the two stood side by side.

(With Kiske and Sona)

"Hmm you were right Kiske from the very start." Bikou said as Kiske looked.

"Yes no doubt Issei had Rodin dig into Rizer and the Phenex Family's history. Though he doesn't give any major concerns or cares he is a professional when it comes down to getting information on his quarry." Kiske said as Sona looked just as Kiske stood up.

"Keep broadcasting this, even though I already know the outcome the rest of Inferno does not." Kiske said as he grabbed the Yamato.

"Where are you going?" Sona asked as Arthur looked.

"Before we got word of this Rating Game Lord Kiske was on his way to the Island called Fortuna." Arthur said as Kuroko smiled.

"I heard of it myself it's a place that has stories of Sparda one chief among them was that Sparda once ruled and protected Fortuna as its feudal lord." Raynare said as La Fey nodded.

"Yeah the people there take these legends as truth and worship him." La Fey said as Dohnaseek smirked.

"They worship a Devil just like a God, how interesting." Dohnaseek said as Kiske sighed.

"It matters not to me if information exists there of the prize I seek I shall investigate it then." Kiske said as Kalawarner said.

"I see so shall we be taking a portal?" Kalawarner said as Kiske looked.

"Sorry it would draw to much attention especially with this congregations protectors the Order of the Sword. So we need to go with an old fashion means of access, we'll travel by jet for now and then we'll take a ferry there." Kiske said as Bikou nodded.

"Fine lets go but I better get a recording of the fights end!" Milltelt called as she was too invested in the fight. Kiske silently took his leave followed by his brood as he had a call to make and a plane to catch for his and his brood's trip to Fortuna.

(Back with Issei and Rias vs Suzaku)

Issei and Rias were firing at Suzaku as Issei ran torts Suzaku before running up his back and with Eryx punched down on the Stray Devil. Rias followed up with a Wicked Weave attack that was then accompanied by a sword strike from her as the Katana weapon was dealing major damage to Suzaku. Rias then came with a Wicked Weave Kick accompanied by gun shots of Elven Nights as Rias then jumped back as Issei smirked at Rias.

"She is so hot right now." Issei said as Rias was enjoying this battle big time.

"Hey Issei his wings are sort of a problem for us!" Rias called as to Issei surprised he saw Suzaku had arms under his wings as he remembered how he set things on fire and how he would need to grab stuff at times.

"Wanna tear them of?" Issei asked as Rias smiled.

"Hell Yeah!" Rias called as she then decided to go for another Infernal Summoning. Issei charged forward and punched down on Suzaku with Eryx causing him pain as Rias was ready with her attack. "IASTA SA PIADPH!" Rias invoked in ancient Enochian while doing a sort of sexual dance to help as soon her hair moved once again as it entered a portal and from it the Demon known as Phantasmaraneae the Twister of Flame an Stray Devil who had been known for his curiosity but had given in easily to bribes from his masters enemies before being discovered. It is a Spider like Devil but its primary power was magma and such as the Devil Roared at Suzaku ready to strike.

Suzaku saw this and freaked out before spreading his wings to attempt an escape bit Rias was already upon him as she then used Madama's foot to kick the Stray Devil down before summoning Madama's arms and grabbing Suzaku's wings.

The Devil Roared as Rias then began guiding it to her newest 'pet,' as the Stray Spider Devil waited in anticipation. Suzaku tried to escape but a firm punch from Rias made him a bit more obedient. Soon Phantasmaraneae was right before Suzaku as it then clawed at Suzaku before biting down on Suzaku's neck giving him a dose of Infernal Phantom Spider's poison. Being a Phoenix he should recover no problem but this poison was meant to cause him pain as he regenerates as Suzaku screamed out in anguish of the pain he was in. Rias then went above and beyond as she used Madama Butterfly to tear off Suzaku's wings causing his blood both untouched and poisoned to spew out as Rias smiled sadistically at this.

Rias soon called off her spider returning it to Limbo before she smirked at Suzaku as Issei walked up next to her. "Let's finish this bird off Issei this entire fight and seeing Rizer and Suzaku suffer like that made me quiet hot and bothered." Rias said as Issei smirked as he held Ebony and Ivory.

"Yeah lets. Want to do the honors?" Issei asked as he pointed Ebony and Ivory at the weakened Suzaku.

"Let's dance boys." Rias said as the climax of this rating game has arrived.

*End OST

*Insert Innocent of D by Trip

Rias then slid her leg across the ground getting read before she and Issei charged at Suzaku. The two then send a punch at Suzaku with Issei using Eryx and Rias using her Wicked Weave. Suzaku was sent back but Issei and Rias then came in with a kick with Issei using his own brute force and Rias using her Wicked Weave once more knocking Suzaku back to the wall as Rizer and his remaining Peerage members saw this as with Devil May Cry.

"Incredible." Kiba said as Katase smirked.

"There so strong." Asia said as she saw how the two had taken control of the situation and made it into a major victory.

"That's our boss man for you always going over the top." Murayama said as Katase sighed.

"And it looks like he's gotten Rias doing it now." Katase said as Aika smiled at this.

"This is so hot though, Issei and Rias are a practical power couple here both figuratively and literally." Aika said as she saw this.

Issei then pulled out Ebony and Ivory as he spun them in his hand while Rias pulled out her Elven Knights as well. The two stood back pointing Ivory and the Elven Night at Suzaku as Issei and Rias smirked at each other. "Thinking of a One Liner to end this shit?" Issei asked as he looked to Rias who smiled.

"Yeah and I think you know what it is." Issei said as Suzaku was worried.

" **Don't do it!"** Suzaku cried out Rias glared at him.

"You have no right to talk after how far your family has fallen, how you dare use your own bloodline to ensure your own life span, and most of all going as far as to help your descendants win Rating Games by granting them power that wasn't their own to begin with!" Rias called as she glared at Suzaku. "For that your punishment in tarnishing the very reason of the Rating Games and your insults to both the Houses of Sparda, Gremory, and Eva is worthy not only of Inferno's Wrath but the full fury of Paradiso's light of judgement, and Limbo!" Rias said as she glared at Suzaku.

"Ready babe?" Issei asked as Rias smiled.

"Of course Issei." Rias said as Suzaku was now worried.

" **Have mercy!"** Suzaku begged as he had worked to long for this. But he respected the strength of the two so at least he will have the pleasure of being ended by strong opponents.

The two then did a small spin around each other before Rias was on her knee and with her left leg spread far to the side while Issei held Ebony and Ivory in his hand sideways over each other much like how Rias was holding the Elven Nights in her hand.

"Jackpot!" They both called before firing at Suzaku.

The four bullets curved around each other as they were filled with the power of Sparda, Eva, and the Bael clans Power of Destruction as the bullets then hit Suzaku in his torso creating a huge hole in it as Suzaku screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground barely alive.

*End OST

Rias and Issei walked over to Suzaku as the Stray Devil struggled to get up. **"You two, are extremely strong."** Suzaku said as Rizer and Ravel with Rizer's queen arrived as did the remaining members of Devil May Cry for the Rating Game.

"So you are Rizer's grandfather." Rizer said arrogantly as he quickly shied away from Rias and Issei fearing the Nephilim and Dragon couple.

" **Yes and you my pathetic excuse for a descendant are an insult to every Phenex before you."** Suzaku lectured as he glared at Rizer who was shocked as with Ravel in reaction. **"Though I am considered a Stray I am STILL The Phenex Family head and founder and thus I shall make an important decision here. Rizer Phenex I hereby nullify your engagement to Rias Gremory as I respect her strength but most of all I find you are unworthy of her hand."** Suzaku said as Rizer could already tell the marriage contract was being burned to ashes as with its copies. **"Next my dear granddaughter Ravel."** Suzaku began catching Ravel's attention. **"The Phenex Family due to Rizer's actions have insulted three households in one day, the Gremory, the Sparda's, and the Eva Household in Paradiso thus I feel it's prudent that we repent and answer for the insult we gave them."** Suzaku said as he then looked to Issei.

" **Son of Sparda I am offering you Ravel Phenex as a servant of your brood as penance for my impudent foolish and disgraceful Grandsons actions this day. My only request is that she be treated well under your employ and given a chance to build a new Phenex Household for the Nephilim Faction when it is revived."** Suzaku requested as Issei smirked.

"No problem I don't see any argument but I do need her to pull her own weight also when it comes down to it." Issei said as Suzaku nodded.

" **Very well then that term is acceptable here."** Suzaku said as he looked to Ravel. **"Repent what your disgraced brother has done Ravel otherwise the Phenex Family will be doomed to destruction."** Suzaku said as Ravel nodded.

"Don't worry lady the others will fill you in on how things work in my brood." Issei said as Ravel nodded shyly.

" **Now for you Ms. Gremory, I recognize your strength and beauty as something superior thus as the final penance I shall off your my soul to use as you see fit. Do you accept?"** Suzaku asked as Rias looked.

"Very well if you are going so far to repent for the Phenex Families mistakes." Rias said acting her part as a Gremory.

" **Very well then Rias Gremory you have surpassed my abilities Take my Soul and Go forth you have my blessings."** Suzaku said as he struggled to stand up and then he roared out his bird like call as his body glowed and then turned to a crimson sphere.

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST: Lucifer Get

The Sphere flew torts Rias to her left hand and soon in it was a collapsible demonic phoenix based bow as Rias looked and saw it unfurl as she saw the two sides of it formed Phoenix Wings as she then split it in two revealing they can double as blades.

Issei then gestured for Rias to go ahead as he was gesturing more torts the now worried Rizer as Rias then smirked a bit. Revenge in Rias' opinion was a dish best served cold, or in this case infernal flame hot. Rias then jumped up and pulled the energy string on the bow creating an arrow of fire which she then released at Rizer who quickly dodged the attack. Rias fired more arrows in a way that she was doing an elegant samba with her movements being arousing in certain aspects at Rizer as he kept trying to dodge and avoid the attack in any way he can but Rias was keeping him from running off to far as the ground seemed to be getting an image on it.

Rias then turned her Bow into its twin sword form as she also noticed the bow form had a Phoenix head that formed into a sort of scope and arrow launcher while she slashed flame slashes at Rizer who saw this was his own power being used against him. Rizer soon fell on his rear as Rias fired Arrows around him before firing the last one between his legs close to his crotch as he looked ready to wiz himself.

Rias smirked at her art as it formed into a large heart with Rizer at the center where a target was. Rias then elegantly and femininely snapped her fingers causing the arrows to all blow up in the heart form creating a heart on the ground. Rias then held a rose in her hand before throwing it to the last arrows where Rizer was as they then blew up with Rizer in them causing him to cry out in pain.

*End OST

Once the smoke cleared Rias smiled as she saw Rizer now without Suzaku was weakened especially from the battle before as Rias smirked. "That was too easy." Rias taunted as Rizer merely breathed in pain as Issei smirked.

"Well then Ravel looks like I have my second Quick Silver." Issei said as soon Grayfia was heard.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances and Rizer's victories coming into question, Victory shall be given to Team Devil May Cry." Grayfia said as Issei smirked.

(Scene Break that night Office Building)

"How you guys doing?" Issei asked as he stretched a bit while Ravel was now in the office with them as she was still in her noble dress.

"Well other than sore I'll live." Koneko said as she was all healed up.

"I can't believe brother was cheating in all those Rating Games." Ravel said as she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah he may not have known but he should have realized his victories were very unnatural even with his immortal flames." Issei said as he stretched a bit.

"Hey Issei hurry up will you we need to head down to Inferno." Rias said as Issei looked.

"How come?" Issei asked as Rias sighed.

"Simply put it my father and brother decided to host a congratulations party and my father had an announcement to make there and at the same time Phineas the trustee for your fortune is going to be giving you your inheritance." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"Oh joy, ok you guys go on ahead I'll meet you all there." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Ok then, Aika, Asia, Murayama, and Katase I have some dressed that should fit you and if now maybe Ravel should have something." Rias said as Ravel was currently looking at her new Nephilim Shard which was a Bright Gold color as she was officially the first Nephilim from the Phenex Family.

"I'm going to need some new gear." Issei said as the girls left as he went to the back room and opened a small locker spot as he began to look through it for his newest set of gear as he smirked at what he wanted. "Perfect." Issei said as he grabbed the article of clothing and went to get ready.

(Scene Break down in Inferno Gremory party)

Rias and her peerage and Issei's brood were now at the Gremory household as Murayama, Katase, and Aika were having a blast drinking like crazy as Aika approached a good looking noble and measured his cock simply by looking at him. Asia stuck close to Rias but Ravel seemed to be sticking even closer as Rias can hear them. The Devils they were all whispering about them the Nephilim, some of the whispers were in good nature hoping them all the best and to see a revived Nephilim faction but the pureblood supporters from the Phenex Family and there close allies where sending them death glares wishing to see them go extinct all over again.

They were even bad mouthing Sparda behind their backs as Rias saw they were calling Ravel a Traitor to her Blood. Rias saw these Devils were die hard supporters of the original Four Satan's power base and such but were more Sparda haters then anything. In fact all those glares even made Rias nervous of this as she looked for her family.

"Do not fret young Nephilim." Came a new voice as Rias looked and saw Phineas with his cybernetic implant walking to them with his walking stick. "They fear the formidable power you now possess knowing the Nephilim were basic God and Satan killers." Phineas said as Rias was nervous as the man was a prophet and most of all Sparda's advisor and at times confidante.

"Thank you but it will take a long time for the Nephilim Faction to revive to at least be at the state the Devil Faction is currently in." Rias said as Phineas nodded.

"Yes but it will be a time well spent but be warned troubled times are ahead be wary of them." Phineas said as Rias nodded. "Well then I must be off Sirzech and your father will need me soon." Phineas said with a grandfather like chuckle before he left to find the mentioned people.

"I feel like this is going to be a normal thing with visits to Inferno now." Kiba said as they were all dressed in suits and dresses.

"No kidding." Koneko said as she looked around.

"Hey has anyone seen the man of the hour?" Came a voice as people looked. "I mean the lady of the hour is here but where's Lord Sparda?" Came the same Devil as soon they got there answer.

The doors were kicked down hard enough to be sent flying as from them was Issei in black pants with red at the edges, a red duster with a grey shirt under it with his guns holsters on his pants as he walked in like a boss. Sure Issei was late and broke some very expensive doors but this is how he did things, he makes an entrance. "Hey the party started!" Issei called as he walked in wearing red lensed sun glasses.

"Issei!" Rias called out in a scolding manner as Issei shrugged it off.

"So this is Inferno High Class Society huh?" Issei said grabbing a drink from a passing server with a spin. "Man you guys need some rock music." Issei said as he walked to his brood and Rias' Peerage.

"Way to go Issei you have us a bad image." Ravel said as the new Quick Silver of the Brood wanted to strangle this buffoon.

"Welcome to my world Ravel." Rias said as she felt the same as how Ravel was pissed obviously.

"Hey I think we already made a very good impression in the Rating Game." Issei said as he stretched a bit.

"By the way I had to check a few things with Rodin and he confirmed to me that you Rias are close to leveling up right now." Issei said as Rias was surprised.

"Wait what?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry getting to high class takes a long time and mid class still takes time, but if a big job or two comes in well Rias you'll go from low class Nephilim to Mid Class Nephilim." Issei said as Rias was surprised.

"Wait so after a few major jobs I get promoted?" Rias asked as Issei smirked at Rias surprised and stupefied face.

"Well since you did all this during an unofficial Rating Game and did two Infernal Summoning's in my opinion your worthy of the mid rank." Issei said as he sat down on a random chair. "Now if only this joint had some strippers I can go for a free lap dance about now." Issei said as Katase then threw a tooth pick at Issei where it stabbed into him causing him to yelp. "Kidding Katase!" Issei called as he got the tooth pick out of him.

"Well that's not fair it took me months to get to Mid Class." Murayama said as Ravel looked.

"Well she did pull off some incredible feats so I believe it may be well deserved." Ravel said as she was drinking some Infernal Wine.

"Yeah anyway any clue what the announcement is about?" Issei asked as Rias sighed.

"Don't know but knowing my father probably something with my interests in mine." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Anyway who's up for ditching this party and going to a pizza parlor at least there we'll get a good time." Issei said as this party blows for him.

"Wait I don't think we should." Ravel said as she didn't want to embarrass her family but she was basically told by her family's founder to pay penance for her elder brother's fuck up. Which reminds her after meeting Rodin she learned that since the Quick Silver Shard was given to her, her brother lost a Bishop and now has to seek out a new one if he wishes to participate in any future Rating Games. "Hey don't worry no one will notice." Issei said before things started to go silent as soon Issei saw Phineas and Lord Gremory enter the room from up top.

"Thank you all for arriving here, now originally Rizer had planned this party as a victory party as well as his engagement party. Though after what we all witnessed in the Rating Game we can see why he didn't show his face here." Lord Gremory said as Phineas cleared his throat.

"Now then as you all may know I was entrusted by Sparda himself with his fortune and his household's power and secrets as a trustee. Now he divided his considerable wealth between two heirs, his twin sons to be exact." Phineas said as everyone remembered Issei's 'Grand Entrance,' earlier so they know who he was talking about. "Now this young man has made quite a name for himself in Chaos as a Stray Devil and Angel Hunter and has saved the lives of a few people here with us today. In fact if it was not for this young man then Rias Gremory would have died long ago." Phineas said as he then moved his hand to the cybernetic part of his head and shined a light upon Issei who was in the middle of eating a lobster leg.

"Now then Lord Sparda will you step up here." Phineas said as Issei looked.

"Let me finish this." Issei said as he quickly finished the lobster tail and then used his Angel Pull to arrive at the stair way and slid on the ground when he landed. "Yo." Issei said with a wave and a cocky smirk as Sirzech then spoke.

"Now then seeing as young Issei Hyoudou here is the Red Dragon Emperor you should all know how powerful he can be as a Nephilim with a Longinus." Sirzech said as people knew that much. "But right now we should celebrate the revival of a long thought extinct household and with it a long thought extinct race, House Sparda and the Nephilim." Sirzech said as Issei waved at them.

"Yes but after some deep discussions with Phineas here before handing Issei's half of Sparda's fortune we decided that an engagement for Rias WILL Happen, just not with Rizer." Lord Gremory said as Rias did a spit take from her own drink as she was coughing and was about to object right then and there. "But it will be upon different terms." Lord Gremory said as Rias was surprised. "Now I shall confess I should have listened to my daughter at first and the fact that Issei here had saved her live by reviving her as a Nephilim ruined any chances of her birthing a pure blood Devil which I shall confess was just the pride in me there. But now she has the chance to revived House Sparda and the Nephilim but after hearing about Issei I feel he would want her to do so on her own terms." Lord Gremory said before Phineas spoke up.

"Thus we had created a provisional Marriage contract, the marriage will happen but after Issei and Rias are given time to better know each other and are both given the chance to call it off but ONLY after they feel they have both learned enough about each other." Lord Gremory said as Issei was oddly silent and when Rias looked she saw Issei was now basically caught off guard by this whole marriage thing.

"I can't believe there doing this again." Rias growled before Akeno spoke.

"Yeah but it's a major improvement from Rizer and you can call it off when you want to. It's a good deal in my book a basic win/win situation." Akeno said as Rias couldn't help but agree with that comment.

"Rias will you please step up." Lord Gremory said as Rias nodded as she soon stood next to Issei.

"Now then here are the winners of the Rating Game and the soon to be leaders of the Nephilim Faction." Lord Gremory said as Issei saw it was basically the Nephilim are back and any Stray who wrecks the Trinity will answer to them.

"I'm sure Sparda would be joyful for you keeping your promise father." Sirzech said as that surprised the two.

"He died yes but I will always be a man of my word especially to friends like Sparda." Lord Gremory said as Phineas nodded.

"Now then let us all enjoy the party for the time being." Phineas said as everyone nodded.

(Scene Break after the Party Hyoudou Residence)

"Oh I see." Mrs. Hyoudou said as standing before her was Rias who was now basically moving in with Ravel holding her own bags as she then sighed. "Ok then rule one I don't allow any free loading and if you're moving in with my adopted son then you have to each pitch in in some way understand?" Mrs. Hyoudou said as Nevan walked by holding a planner of sorts.

"Oh good that means we got more chore monkeys." Nevan said as she walked by as Maria passed by her lover.

"Hmm I suppose the more the merrier." Maria said as she looked to Rias. "But knowing Issie-sama's track record I wouldn't be surprised to an orgy in his room." Maria said as Mrs. Hyoudou quickly snapped her fingers remembering something.

"Oh which brings us to the next rule. If any of you go for some hanky-panky then I need a notice and the room you do it in to be locked and silenced we don't need to hear if you guys are screamers." Mrs. Hyoudou said as Rias, Asia, and Ravel all blushed as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry you'll be the first to know with Nevan running around here." Issei said pointing to the Succubus/Vampire Devil of the Succubus Household in Inferno.

"Oh and major point I need to get across is this household is a safe haven for beings from other factions who left and need a place to hide so if any of you spill the beans about this not only will you be out of here but I'll forbid the accused party from ever returning and have Rodin sort you out." Mrs. Hyoudou said as the three girls nodded.

"Ok then enjoy my home, my home is now your home." She said with a kind smile as Issei yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed then." Issei said as he headed to his room as it's been a long day for everyone involved.

"Yeah I agree with you there." Rias said as she went up the stairs.

"Same here, come on Ravel-san you can sleep in my room tonight till we can find you a better room." Asia said as Ravel nodded.

"Yeah sure." Ravel said as she followed her fellow Quick Silver.

(Meanwhile at the Vatican)

A sword was resting on a stand of sorts as it was being monitored closely. This was a Holy Sword as the man looking upon it was going through the last pieces of things he will need to transfer it. "Kuoh Town a Devil hotspot a perfect place to further my research and use Caliburn to recreate Excalibur." The man said giving a sickening laugh as nearby were the corpses of the dead victims as this was the Holy Sword Project as it was pulled years ago.

Nearby outside the warehouse was a girl observing it as she was dressed in the uniform of the Priests of the Vatican but around her neck was an orange Nephilim Shard as on her back was a large Sword called Excalibur Mimic. The sword though was one of seven swords her boss had called "Cheap Ass Knock Offs of the Real Deal," as she knew why they were knock off. The REAL Excalibur was wielded by her master's mother as the sword was hers and passed down between the heads of her house in Paradiso. Of course she had to play the role of a devoted follower of God and pulled it off splendidly.

She watched the man work as she smirked at seeing the Singing Sword Caliburn which was robbed from the grave of another as she was close. But she looked around and cursed seeing sensors around the place. If she got any closer it will detect her in a heartbeat as she looked. Soon Rodin appeared behind her with Agni and Rudra as the girl looked.

"Well Irina?" Rodin asked as Irina got up and smirked.

"Yeah I found it. Bad news is I can't get to it, good news is I don't have to. If Issei can't come to the sword easily then Caliburn will come to him." Irina said as she confirmed the Holy Sword Project Remnants will be moving to Kuoh City in Japan now.

"Oh that's good, that very good." Agni said as Rudra nodded.

"Fine you got it, but keep the Excalibur Cores when all is said and done I want to work with them a bit see if I can make some Angel arms out of them." Rodin said as Irina nodded.

"You got it." Irina said as luckily for her Excalibur Mimic was her second sword. Her real Sword was Vendetta a Devils Arm she was able to grab when she worked closely with Issei years ago before she came here to the Vatican in Romania to hunt down Caliburn's location.

Rodin and the Twin Devils then vanished as Irina looked again and saw the scene hadn't changed. "Soon Issei-chan I'll be back and I can whip the new girls into shape." Irina said as she smirked. "So Murayama and Katase your Sempai will be home soon." She said as she got up and put her cloak back on and left.

(With Phineas and the Maohs)

Phineas arrived before the four Satans as this meeting was secret as Sirzech knew why. "I'm sorry for summoning you all abruptly but I feel this is a matter we must discuss immediately." Phineas said as Sirzech looked.

"Well old friend please speak." Sirzech said as Phineas looked.

"As you know we with Sparda's aid had tricked all of Inferno to believe a lie was truth. But now the lie is returning to show the truth." Phineas said as he walked to the center of the room which held the mark of the Four Satans. "As Sirzech and the rest of you may know Sheba Leviathan had conspired with Sparda to put you four into power and we all told the lie of the Four Satans being dead. We know Sheba faked her death and left to Limbo to act as its Queen and keep the more powerful and ancient Stray Devils at Bay." Phineas said walking to the side of the room which showed the image of Mundus Lucifer as even his painting showed his ego and power, believing himself a God and expecting his subjects to fear him like a divine being.

"Mundus Lucifer, Argosax Beelzebub, and Abigail Astaroth will each break out of there seals and no doubt use Stray Devils to reassert themselves as the true leaders of Inferno." Phineas explained as he looked to the four shocked Satans as this was very troubling. The lie they told was that Sparda and Ddraig's previous partner slayed the Satans utilizing the Red Dragon Emperor as his pawn, though the truth of the matter was Sparda couldn't do it because Mundus struck down the Red Dragon before he could use his full power and in turn Sparda had to seal away the four with a mass amount of his power and as he and his Peerage escaped Inferno used his blood and the blood of a mortal priestess to seal away Mundus' slave built conduit of evil the Temen-ni-Gru to forever keep the two realities separate through Limbo.

"This is bad then if they all return then we'll be looking at another Great War one that will completely destroy the Trinity." Sirzech said as Serafall looked.

"But how can we stop them, we barely did it before and got real lucky because of Sparda, now that Sparda is gone the only hope left is a Longinus." Serafall said before she quickly remembers the events as of late. "Wait of course we have about 7 known Nephilim from Issei's group, and the 9 Nephilim my baby sister Sona told me about plus the leaders of both groups have a Longinus Gear and are Sparda's sons." Serafall said as Phineas nodded.

"So this means the sons must finish what the father and mother started and defeat the enemies from both Inferno and Paradiso." Sirzech said as Phineas nodded.

"Precisely but only if they are able to set aside their rivalry for a common goal." Phineas said as Sirzech nodded.

"For now we need to keep close tabs of them Rias being engaged to Issei though will help prevent any other Devils from trying to make a grab for her spot as Sparda did hold considerable power in Inferno." Sirzech said as he rubbed his chin. "If Rias can fight off any suiters after Issei for his money and power we can prevent any anarchy for the time being." Sirzech said as Phineas nodded.

"Now I have told you my, prophesy for now I must bid you ado we have other problems arriving to the New Nephilim Faction." Phineas said before he vanished as the four Satans then began to discuss their next move in the even Mundus, Argosax, and Abigail escape there seals. They already know where Mundus has been sealed away Argosax was tricky since his seal was divided between different artifacts, while Abigail was very difficult since the family who held his seal had vanished.

'May, all of Creation help us.' Sirzech said as he knew these three Devils were extremely power even more so then the new Satans. They would truly need a miracle if they hope to stand victorious and survive.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok everyone we finally finished season 1 and I have to say I never thought I would make it this far alone. Now then here is the full set up for Issei's Brood.

Red Dragon Nephilim Brood.

Brood King: Issei

Dark Slayer: Rias

Quick Silver: Asia

Quick Silver: Ravel

Sword Master: Irina

Sword Master: Murayama

Royal Guard: Katase

Royal Guard: Lucia (Will come in sometime during Season 2)

Trickster: Aika X4

Gunslinger: Trish X4 (Will come soon just not in season 2)

ESKK: Now for the updated set for Kiske.

White Dragon Nephilim Brood

Brood King: Kiske

Dark Slayer: Kuroko

Sword Master: Arthur Pendragon

Sword Master: Dohnaseek

Royal Guard: Bikou

Royal Guard: Kalawarner

Quick Silver: Le Fay Pendragon

Quick Silver Milltelt

Trickster: Raynare

Trickster: Kathrine (Nicknamed Kat) (Will come real soon)

Gunslinger: Mary/Lady X4 (Will come in soon)

ESKK: Ok since that is out of the way I have two OVA/Special One Shots planned before hitting Season 2. The first one is a beach episode while the second is the episode where they deal with a perverted mummy wizard thing. Now then please leave a review on your way out and like always ja ne.


	12. Mission OVA King Tuts Stupidity

High School DxDxAxN OVA

ESKK: Hey here it is the OVA for this series so please enjoy it as I had started this when I complete Chapter 10 for this series. Now then please enjoy and remember I love reviews for my fics so keep on reviewing.

(Start Fortuna Late Morning/Early Afternoon)

Kiske and his brood all in cloaks walked down the street of Fortuna as they looked very much like wayward travelers. The reason for this was that they had to be careful seeing as Fortuna was a major supporter of Sparda as a bit a way's from them black smoke went across the ground.

"All of you." Kiske began as he looked to his Brood. "Go on ahead and scout around. Our missions is reconnaissance and information gathering. Any useful information you have will be brought together by the end of the day." Kiske said to his Brood who all nodded and one by one flashed out to begin their Mission.

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition OST: Let's Just See

Kiske once more began walking torts the cities deeper parts as he smirked with Albion ready to be summoned at a moment's notice. Kiske soon stopped as he looked up to the large cathedral up ahead as he saw it was the home and HQ of the group he deems worthy of his observation. "The Order of the Sword Huh?" Kiske said as he saw the Statue of Sparda being built though making him look human and divine. "They worship a Demon as a God?" Kiske said as soon Stray Devils showed up landing before him roaring at him as they were scarecrow like in origin with blades as their arms and legs.

Kiske glared at them as he moved his cloak with the win revealing the Yamato ready for use as he glared at the Demons before moving his thumb to edge the Yamato out. A Stray Demon soon tried to sneak attack Kiske unaware that it was already dead as Kiske soon vanished as the sound of sword slashes was heard as a moment later Kiske was on the other side of the Strays as he now had Albion out but folded up to avoid getting in the way while he was sheathing the Yamato.

Once Kiske had the Yamato nearly sheathed he slammed it in ever so elegantly as the Stray Devil who tried to sneak attack him soon fell apart to pieces destroyed. Kiske then charged at the Strays with Yamato and began slashed at them with his superior speed as these peons were simply annoyances to him. Kiske then threw Yamato's sheath to a Stray which it stabbed into said Stray as Kiske wasn't done just yet.

Kiske then with Yamato in his right hand began slashing through the Strays with ease as they each fell before the Blade that can cut through even dimensions. Kiske then threw the Yamato like a boomerang as it did the desired act and spun around the air before returning to Kiske but in his left hand before he sheathed the Yamato into its sheath as soon all the Stray Devils fell down dead as Kiske felt his hair was in his eyes making him look more like Issei.

Kiske then sighed before quickly and ever so elegantly slicking his hair back to its original state as Kiske soon felt Albion Unfurl of his own will. _**"Kiske I must inform you, we aren't done fighting just yet."**_ Albion said as Kiske looked up and saw Stray Devils coming down on him.

"I will handle this." Kiske said as he then roared out and jumped up as the White Dragon Nephilim began slashing through the Stray Devils with ease with a spin before he returned to the ground on his knee. Kiske slowly sheathed away the Yamato in an elegant almost samurai like fashion as Albion son vanished and Yamato was fully sheathed. Kiske soon began walking to the cathedral as he knew something was up here something big. "Just what are your true intentions?" Kiske asked as he walked and glared to the Cathedral as the Stray Devils fell down around him dead as they each blew up releasing Red Orbs that flew to Kiske to be used for hunting gear later.

But as he walked his cloak flew about before it returned to Kiske who placed it back on with one move of his arm as once again he was dressed like a wandering Warrior. Kiske soon met with the locals as they all paid him no mind as Kiske did the same but soon Kiske passed by a young woman around his age and though she wears the hood everyone in Fortuna wears she saw Kiske was off here for some reason and yet he seemed like he belonged her.

He both didn't belong here and belonged her like a wind coming and going as it pleases. The girl felt her heart beat increase as she saw Kiske walk off and vanish into the crowds wondering why his face seemed oddly familiar.

(Scene Break Kuoh Town Old School Building)

"You three want to observe us?" Rias asked as she was wearing glasses as standing before her was Ravel, Asia, and Aika.

"Yeah I figured if we watch you guys in action we can see if we're doing our job as Nephilim right." Aika said as Ravel looked.

"I on the other hand need an example of how a Nephilim performs their duties of getting there pacts and keeping balance in the Trinity." Ravel said as she looked. "Plus Rodin is working on my weapon still so I can only rely on my Phoenix flames and winds to provide protection with the added bonus of Angelic power." Ravel said as she tried to look haughty about it.

"Well I think it's a good idea, in fact I think you can benefit from this. Rias is less of a green skin for this unlike you three so I say go for it BUT under two conditions." Issei said as he got up and looked to his fiancé.

"Condition 1 you don't interfere with the job unless you have to or the situation calls for it." Rias said as the three agreed to that.

"Condition 2 is you guys plus Rias start taking training more seriously, because I'm planning a trip for you guys to the Dragon Mountains to undergo some heavy training from the Dragons." Issei said as Ravel was wide eyed.

"Oh yeah you had us do the same thing Issei." Katase said as Murayama nodded as every Nephilim makes the journey to the Dragon Mountains to undergo extreme rigorous Training under the Dragons themselves.

"Hmm well training under Dragons I suppose since it is a Nephilim required task I don't see why we can't undergo it." Rias said as it could be good for them all.

"Ok then You three will tag along with Murayama, Katase, and Rias on these jobs got it." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Wait why not you?" Rias asked as Issei looked.

"Because I'm waiting for the major jobs and let's not forget you guys need to promote to high class Nephilim." Issei said to his Provisional Fiancé as he still wasn't sold on the whole marriage shit.

"Ok point taken." Rias said as Issei sat on the sofa and relaxed.

"Ok then let's go me first." Murayama said as she smiled.

(Scene Break Murayama and her Job)

Murayama appeared through the portal as she arrived to find a Kendo gear wearing youth as she smiled as with her were Ravel, Aika, and Asia. "Hi there thank you for summoning me with the Nephilim contract what do you need?" Murayama said as the boy looked.

"Um ok I know it will sound stupid but I want you to fight me." He said as Murayama looked. "I mean Kendo style see I'm trying to get major practice in for the Kendo Team Tryouts at my new school when a student got transferred and I really want to make the team." He said as Murayama smiled.

"Ok no problem and for starters you're wearing the gear all wrong." Murayama said pointing out the obvious as the guy was wide eyed no doubt a freshman.

(Later)

The young man was huffing and puffing as he sealed the pact as the girls were surprised with what they had just observed there. "Yeah thanks Murayama-san I really owe you but I need more practice before the try-outs so can I call you again?" He asked as Murayama nodded.

"Of course just sign your name here and we'll put you down as a regular for us. Also if you want write down your reviews to see if we have any room for improvement." Murayama said as customer service was key here.

"Alright thank you." He said as he took the pen and signed.

(Scene Break with Katase)

Katase arrived accompanied by Ravel, Asia, and Aika like Murayama had arrived to observe. Before them was a young woman who was exhausted as hell as it was late afternoon as she looked very in need of sleep as nearby was a kid screaming and thrashing shit. "Let me guess your kid is at it again?" Katase asked as the woman nodded.

"Yeah babysitting long enough for you to rest right?" Katase asked as the woman nodded.

"Yeah normally I can handle him but he's on a rampage." She said as Katase nodded.

"Leave it to me." Katase said as she went to find the kid.

"…Baby-sitting?" Aika asked as she soon saw why this was needed. The entire bed room was destroyed by a 5 year old throwing a temper tantrum as clearly he wanted a sweet without dinner and the woman had ordered dinner to be delivered.

(5 hours later)

The woman yawned as she found Katase sitting in the now cleaned up room with her son sleeping in bed as the woman looked to the two. "I don't know how you do it but you will make a great mother one day." She said as Aika, Ravel, and Asia were there.

"Yeah well Asia helped, seems your son likes her a lot. He got a scrapped knee during his initial tantrum and when he did he went berserk, when Asia here fixed it up he was easier to deal with." Katase said as the woman sat down and cried a bit.

"Why can't I take care of my own son?" She said as it looked like this single mother was ready to break down as Katase sighed.

"Lady I don't want to tell you how to parent but parenting is a job for two especially for a five year old. He needs his father or a father figure just as much as his mother. Maybe you should try dating get back out there you know." Katase said as the woman nodded.

"Maybe your right." The woman said as Katase nodded.

"I am right plus Asia and I can babysit while you're on your dates, basically everyone wins." Katase said as Asia smiled.

"Really?" The woman asked as she didn't expect them to be willing to help her.

"Of course once he's all calmed down he's a little angel." Asia said with a smile as the woman nodded.

"Alright then thank you." The woman said as the pact was made and the group took there leave.

(Scene Break with Rias)

Rias arrived and found herself at Nevan business in Chaos as Rias, Aika, Asia, and Ravel stood before the Bishop of Sparda's Peerage. "You want me WHAT?!" Rias called already regretting taking the job.

"It's nothing major Rias I just need you to model for me some nudes so I can post them as adds for my club." Nevan said as her Strip Club also doubled as a Dance Club on Weekends for the Teenagers of Kuoh town.

"But WHY ME!" Rias demanded as Nevan smiled.

"Because yer hot!" Nevan said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. "Don't worry I got a few things to hide your identity in fact the people who see you will just think you a foreign model since you are not a performer here." Nevan said as Rias's eye twitched.

"I swear you take more form your Succubus Origins." Rias said as Nevan scoffed.

"After the whole Twilight Incident I'd rather take my Succubus Origins then be classified with those Sparkly assholes." Nevan said as she one time found the actors for Edward and gave him the what for. Needless to say he wasn't too thrilled or willing about taking ANYMORE Vampire Roles in the future.

"Fine lead me to the room." Rias said as Nevan smiled.

"Ok then follow me." Nevan said as Aika snickered.

"Not a word of this." Rias growled as she still had a higher rank then Aika in the Brood.

"Sorry." Asia said as the three followed after Rias.

(Later in the Photo Room)

Rias first outfit was the hardest as it was the Stripper Outfit as Nevan told her it was supposed to be a gif type of outfit to play on the screens to get the guys excited. Rias of course was wearing a mask as Rias even had her hair done up a bit and made shorter to better hide. "Ok Rias whenever you're ready." Nevan said as Rias glared.

"I will murder you the minute you become a Stray." Rias said as she knew without Sparda Nevan was possible next to become a Stray.

"That's nice." Nevan teased not the least bit effected by it.

Nevan then started the music as it was a Techno type deal before she began the recording as Rias did the routine she was showed. (Imagine the Dance Bayonetta did in the first game at the ending Credit except without Fly me to the Moon and a bit sped up)

Rias did the dance as her body moved naturally with it as she was in front of a green screen which was the recording was done would be edited as normal. As Rias did the dance she tried to look sensual and succeeded with it as her face even mirrored it as Nevan smiled perversely.

'Nice.' Nevan thought as she figured since they were all going to become Strays' might as well live it up while they still can. Rias moved in tune with the music as Ravel was blushing a deep red while Aika smiled in her perverted sense as she may have made the Perverted Trio into a Quartet if given the chance. Ravel saw Asia was blushing and shaking before she covered the nun's eyes to keep her from feeling any more nervous.

As Rias danced was done Nevan recorded it to the end and soon it was finished as Rias sighed in relief of this as Nevan smiled. "Ok then time for the nudes and cosplay pictures, Rias I set up the set of clothing over in that room." Nevan said pointing to the Open room. "Go in there and dress in the labeled clothing ok while I set up here." Nevan said as she began to work her magic.

"Alright." Rias said as Nevan was the one who summoned them. Well at least it's not Nevan asking them to fill in for another girl like how Murayama and Katase described.

(Outfit 1)

Rias was in a wedding dress with a veil, problem was it was a very short dress as Rias stuck a pose that had her as a happy drive. "Ok Rias look at me not the camera." Nevan said as apparently she was a professional photographer as the set up was a sort of wedding reception with a green screen background.

(Outfit 2)

Rias was now dressed in white Lingerie as she was on her rear end with her left leg spread out showing it had high heels on it as her right leg was folded up with her arms wrapped around it as the thong she was wearing didn't help as her new mask was like the wedding dress before white.

'I will murder her one day and make it look like an accident.' Rias thought wondering how Maria and Issei put up with Nevan so much as the woman would have sex at the drop of a pin.

(Outfit 3)

The set up this time was a classroom as Rias was unable to wear the mask this time around. But she didn't have to as her hair was shortened while she was dressed as the sexy teacher who flirts with her students trying to get into their pants. Rias had glasses on as her hair made her look very sexy as it screamed sexy teacher right there.

"I can't believe this is the front lines for these things." Ravel said as Aika smiled and had a nose bleed.

"I'm so happy to be a Nephilim." Aika said lost in her own little world.

" **Why must I be doomed to have a partner who's a pervert?"** Omnyoryu said as he wondered what cruel God decided to punish him like this.

(Outfit 4)

Rias was soon in a kimono like outfit with her bra out as it was purposely undone in a way to be revealing like a Maiden awaiting her lord to warm his bed that night. Of course one of the bra cups was lifted to reveal a breast as Rias once again had the mask on to match the outfit. **"Welcome Rias to my old life living with Nevan."** Madama said as Rias could see why Madama would be frustrated with Sparda's Bishop.

'That makes me feel better actually.' Rias thought back to her infernal partner as Rias was just glad to be the spokesperson and not the performer.

(Outfit 5)

The set up this time around was a household kitchen as Rias was in a naked apron as she looked to be cooking for her 'husband,' as Nevan was so tempted to jump Rias right now. 'I wonder if I should go for a taste.' Nevan thought as she found Rias was very much attractive. Rias of course was covered in cake mix and cooking ingredients as Nevan had to admit Rias looked like a Hot as Inferno housewife like that.

(Outfit 6)

Rias was now dressed as a sexy cop as Rias looked ready to serve and punish as Aika was trying real hard not to jerk off to this. "How many more outfits are left?" Rias asked as this was the 6th Outfit already.

"Don't worry just a couple more and the pact will be made." Nevan said as Rias eye twitched at this.

(Outfit 7)

Rias was now dressed as French maid as Asia was wondering how Issei lived his life with a pervert like Nevan as the girls each wondered if Nevan would be willing to part with some of those outfits. Rias herself though was holding a plate as she bowed torts her 'master,' as her breasts could easily be seen from above while if one were to look behind they could see her thong wasn't helping her hide her decency.

"Wow this is oddly enough a turn on." Ravel said as she watched this play out.

(Outfit 8)

Rias was now dressed as an office lady as she had the glasses in place of the mask again but this time her hair was done up in a bone as the way she posed had a dildo in her mouth as she sucked upon it. Of course the office lady get up showed her wearing a very tight skirt as her breasts looked ready to pop out but at the same time still look professional. Rias was leaning over a desk showing the paperwork and latest information as the papers had bullshit data Nevan whipped up but the point was Nevan got the design she needed.

"Ok Rias-tan two more outfits and we'll be done." Nevan said as Madama was wide eyed.

" **I have a bad feeling about this."** Madama said as Rias couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah I know." Rias said to Madama as this wasn't going to end well.

(Outfit 9)

Rias was wearing silk gloves that went up to her upper arm while the silk socks allowed her toes to be soon from movement as Rias had her arms behind her head with her legs spread. The thing was Rias's breasts were covered in Chocolate Syrup while her folds no longer had panties and instead had whip cream on them. Her breasts nipples had a cheery on them while there was also a cherry on Rias's whip cream panties as that wasn't the most surprising of all.

In Rias' mouth was an unused condom showing she was ready for sex while around her neck was a bow ribbon as Rias was ready to murder Nevan. Rias then changed positions as she turned to her side and bended forward a bit showing her ass off and showed she was in fact NOT wearing a bra as there was a cherry in a mound of Whip Cream close to her ass.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Ravel asked Nevan as Nevan smiled.

"What was your first guess?" Nevan asked as Ravel sighed in frustration. "Ok Rias go clean yourself off and we'll head over for our last outfit." Nevan said as Rias was now officially pissed.

(Outfit 10)

Rias was now in a coat and high heeled boots but that was it as her hands held the coat on either side revealing her nude body as Nevan was smiling insanely as she took the pictures. Rias of course was wearing a wig and sun glasses but the point was this outfit wasn't even an outfit just an Exhibitionists get up.

Rias then grabbed her breasts and fondled them for the pictures while her other hand went to her crotch as Rias did a small lick as Nevan took the pictures. "Perfect Rias maybe you should be in a playboy magazine one day." Nevan said as Rias was about ready to explode in rage. "Or maybe you can become a porn star and work here you have the body for it." Nevan said with a coy smile as Rias just about had it.

(Outside)

Rias was heard roaring in fury followed by gunshots from Elven Nights as Ravel, Asia, and Aika were heard trying to calm down the situation as Rias had gone berserk as Aika had an idea.

" _ **BLAST!"**_ Omnyoryu roared out as it was followed by an explosion as inside was chaos because Nevan wouldn't shut her mouth when she knew Rias was really pissed off.

(Scene Break Late Afternoon Old School Building)

"Well despite Rias losing her cool against Nevan we got a whole lot of Nephilim Pacts and Devil Pact today." Issei said as he showed the stack.

"Yeah I didn't know Nephilim were jacks of all trades." Aika said as Ravel saw the Nephilim were pretty much multi skilled.

"Yeah but our primary duty is to keep the Trinity in balance and hunt down any Strays we get pointed to. We had to take payment though so we can keep our business running." Issei said as he drank a soda.

"Anyway Rias you and me got a call from both a Nephilim and Devil Contract." Issei said as he got up. "It's some major work so we'll have everyone come along to help out or observe." Issei said as he had his gear ready and took off his red shades.

"This should be good." Rias said as the two headed to the portals to begin teleportation.

"Wow we get to observe Issei and Buchou working side by side again." Asia said as Aika was still reeling from the two and there duel attack on both Rizer and Suzaku which earned Rias her first Devil Arm.

"Yeah I'm mainly guard detail this time around so this should be fun." Issei said as they were ready to leave.

(Scene Break Museum)

Devil May Cry arrived at their destination as Asia looked around confused. "Huh a Museum the fact I was called for guard detail may mean something supernatural is involved." Issei said as he looked around. "Though my forte is more the Christian Occult." Issei said as he very rarely ever deal with foreign strays.

"Good day Gremory-san." Came and elder man's voice as Rias looked and saw the researcher walk in.

"Good day Professor." Rias greeted as Issei looked.

"Yo you called me here?" Issei asked as the man nodded.

"Yes you were suggested by a man named Morrison who visited here." The professor said as Issei nodded.

"Well then since you summoned two sets means you probably have two requests." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yes we are here to fulfill your requests." Rias said as she smiled at the middle aged man.

"Oh, it's much appreciated." The man said as Issei smirked.

"This is Professor Nishiura. He researches ancient civilizations from around the world." Rias said as Issei got it.

"Ok so gives me a chance to check out Egyptian Super Natural stuff for future jobs. Wonder if Ra and his Ankh are here." Issei joked as Rias sighed.

"Sorry about him, respect isn't his strong point." Rias apologized as Nishiura laughed.

"Don't worry I'm just happy he seems interested in learning." Nishiura said as Issei smirked.

(Later)

The group arrived in an office of sorts as in the center of the room was a sarcophagus clearly from Egypt. "Well this should be interesting." Issei said as Issei saw Asia summoned her Dragon sprite. "Good start recording Asia we can use this stuff so Rodin can better equip us." Issei said as Asia nodded.

"So we got wires what's the deal with this bad boy doc?" Issei asked as he looked to Nishiura.

"It's a valuable historical artifact we excavated from some ancient ruins." Nishiura explained as Asia quickly felt a shiver.

"What was that chill?" Asia asked as she was surprised by the coldness.

"If I had to guess a ghost or Spirit somehow." Issei said as Issei looked.

"So let me guess Rias here is going to help you figure this thing out while I provide Guard detail in case things go south right?" Issei asked as when dealing with ancient civilizations and there supernatural stuff that's a major must.

"It's a good call sir this Coffin is giving off a certain Aura." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Probably some fucktard from way back when who has a score to settle." Issei said as he smirked at the Coffin.

"That's right! The people who have been involved with this have come down with unknown diseases, fell into mysterious accidents, or met misfortune in some way shape or form." Nishiura said as Issei got it.

"Probably better if we destroy this thing then. No telling what could be waiting inside it." Issei said as he pointed ebony at it. "But a jobs a job so Rias this is on you lets figure this blood stain out and if we have to put a bullet in its head." Issei said as he was ready for anything.

"I think we should try and be careful with this. There's no telling what could be inside it." Ravel said as she didn't need this coming back to bite them.

"So this thing could be curse, well this should be fun." Murayama said as she hasn't seen a cursed object in a while now.

"Take a look at those Hieroglyphs." The Professor said as many minus Aika and Asia gasped.

"I see two circles though they look a lot like boobs." Aika said as Koneko elbowed the Trickster. "Wait what? I shouldn't think erotica in ancient junk from the past!" Aika called out getting the thoughts out of her head.

"Let me tell you what it says!" Nishiura called as everyone looked.

"This should be good." Issei said knowing you never read that stuff outload once translated in many cases.

"Only a beautiful Demon Woman with Large Breasts shall awaken me." Nishiura read as Issei smirked.

"Well we got about two of those right here." Issei said pointing to the larges pairs in the room which were Rias and Akeno causing Koneko to kick the Nephilim. "Hey easy there kitty I was just playing." Issei said as Koneko glared.

"Pervert." Koneko said as Issei simply shrugged.

"Ok so we use either Rias or Akeno to wake this lazy bag of bones up and stop this curse at the source, sound strategy. Hell I bet you even Aika here can finish him off without breaking a sweat." Issei said as Aika smirked.

"Yeah!" Aika called unaware that Issei just called her the weakest member of the Brood.

"Anyway the researchers who were cursed were all dirty middle aged men so your theory does hold some merit." Nishiura said as Issei nodded.

"Got it middle aged men don't get to touch." Issei said in a joke as he was ready to fight.

"Ok then let me examine it." Rias said as she walked over to the coffin. Rias looked at this as Issei saw what she was doing and quickly remembered a seal like the breast looking one on the Casket as he quickly realized what it was. "Hey be careful Rias." Issei called as Rias looked but it was too late as her breasts touched the boob looking circles as the Sarcophagus began to glow a violet color as Issei sighed.

"Tried to warn you." Issei said as he pulled out his guns. "But this should make things interesting." Issei said as Nishiura was surprised by this. The Coffin soon opened on its own as a violet smoke came out as Issei aimed his guns at it as he was prepared for whatever came out of it.

"What's going on?" Aika asked as Issei glared.

"Trouble." Issei said as he was prepared for whatever foe that would come out.

The Brood and Peerage approached the opened coffin to reveal a Mummy as Issei pointed his guns at it. "Ok wake up faker before I pop a bullet at your exposed eye." Issei glared as Aika looked.

"Oh ease up Issei it's a dead mummy what can it do possess one of us." Aika said as she had looked closely at the mummy before turning to Issei before said Mummy's eye opened as Aika quickly went wide eyed at this.

"What was that about being careful Aika?" Issei asked as Aika's body began to spaz out as Rias looked.

"What's wrong with her?" Asia asked as Rias glared.

"She's been possessed." Rias said as soon a new voice was heard from Aika.

"Who roused me from slumber?" A voice asked as Aika was as stiff as a board.

"Oh great we lost Aika." Issei said as he did felt a tingle before Aika came in. 'By the looks of it he tried to possess me first, which means he needed the weakest of us as a host.' Issei thought as he assumed this Spirit had a plan of his own. "Rias here was the one who woke you up ass hole so let Aika go or I'm popping a bullet into your corpse." Issei said pointing Ebony at the corpse.

"Do that and you'll never get her back as, I'll make her body my permanent body." He said a bit taken back as he glared at Issei no doubt ticked he didn't get a males body.

"Issei calm down your gun blazing strategy will be suicide in unknown grounds." Rias said as she saw Issei was on to a possible fowl play from the Mummy. "Now then nice to meet you Mummy man I apologize for my co-workers abrupt behavior." Rias greeted as Issei put his guns in there holsters.

The possessed girl smiled with an evil and perverted smile merged into one as Issei saw this. "My name is Unas! As a Noble Priest, I perform ceremonial Magic!" He called striking a pose as Issei's eye twitched at this. "I must thank you for waking me!" Unas called as Issei glared.

"So you forced your mind into my Tricksters head and took over, what Kiba here wasn't good enough for you?" Issei taunted as he pointed to Kiba.

"HEY!" Kiba called as Issei snickered at that.

"But you have some major balls there even if you don't have them in that body." Issei taunted as he looked to Unas. "Now then you'll get out of Aika and back into your sleeping body before I go postal on your ass." Issei said as Rebellion appeared on his back ready to fight.

"Leave or I won't be able to hold my friend here back." Rias said as her Nephilim Shard resonated with her Provisional Fiancé's.

"I am afraid I can't abide by either of your requests!" Unas said as Issei glared as he cocked his guns ready to go postal like promised.

"Issei wait." Rias said as she glared. "Why is that mummy man?" Rias asked as she needed answers as Madama soon spoke within her.

" **Careful with his words Rias I fear he may try to one up us. Though Egyptian magical powers is not my strong suit but I do recognized some other form of magic upon this seal. Just cater and stall him till I can figure it out."** Madama said as she knew the magic from the seal here just needed to remember where.

"I would withdraw if my soul could rest in peace upon returning to this cursed body, but alas I cannot!" Unas called out as Issei was getting real annoyed by this guy.

"So lady bits instead of your male bits or having a cursed body tough call there." Issei taunted but he saw the obvious choice there was.

"It's kind of pathetic a Sorcerer would get cursed so easily." Akeno looked as Katase smirked.

"That I can agree with you on." Katase said as she cracked her knuckles with Ifrit on her arms ready for use.

"SILENCE! It happened when I attempted to summon a high ranking Demon to advance my sorcery." Unas called as Issei snickered especially after the over the top movement's Unas was doing with Aika's body.

"Well you had it coming don't go making deals with Devils they tent to stab you in the back." Issei said as Rias glared.

"Shush!" Rias called as Issei simply shrugged. "Now do you know who this High-Ranking Devil was?" Rias asked as Madama paid close attention.

"You'll be surprised when you hear this. It was a female relative of Grand Duke Agares!" Unas called as Madama swore she heard of this before.

" **Wait why do I feel like I heard this story before?"** Madama wondered as she saw that something didn't add up as she knew this Female Relative who was pissed off at one point over something grumbling about perverted men and their sorry excuses for magic.

"But before I could even negotiate that demon sealed away my body with most of my powers! Thus I had no choice but to enter a long slumber." He called as Issei sighed seeing the guy use Aika's body like a meat puppet.

"Yeah uh I knew a few of them and they don't act out like that without a good reason." Issei as he saw Unas get slightly nervous with Aika's body. 'He's definitely hiding something.' Issei thought as Rias and Madama Butterfly no doubt knew so as well.

"As long as I'm under the curse, I won't return this body!" He said as Issei smirked.

"I can still shoot his body and cut off the head for good measure." Issei said as Rias glared as Unas was scared at that.

"Issei lets just help this guy break the curse, and then we can figure out what to do next." Rias said as Madama knew they needed to buy time for her to figure out who this Relative was.

*Insert Highschool DXD OST 20: Utsukushiku Akai/Beautiful Red

"Fine went through a lot of trouble to bring Aika into the brood so I won't be losing her here." Issei said as he put his guns away. "Ok Mummy guy start telling us how to break the curse I have a rep to keep after all." Issei called as he pointed at Unas.

"Of course I'll assist with this after all Issei here is my Fiancé after all!" Rias said as she had to keep their rep going against punks like this guy.

"Very well then I shall rely on you two white haired hunter and red haired lady." Unas said as he saw Issei was clearly a hunter of the occult.

"So what do I specifically have to do exactly?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

"There are exactly three curses on me!" Unas said as he held up three of Aika's fingers. "The power of a beautiful Demon is necessary to lift it!" Unas said as he rummaged through his prison as a seal appeared on the inside of the lid. "Take this!" He called before pulling out an outfit as Issei was wide eyed and smiling at it picturing Rias in it. "Put on this costume and dance before me!" Unas called out holding a revealing Belly Dancer outfit as Rias was mentally screaming that Nevan was haunting her.

"Jack pot!" Issei called with his thumbs up and a perverted look on his face.

"Very well." Rias said with a frustrated yet bored look as she was mentally keeping her temper in check after dealing with Nevan earlier. "I just need to put that on and dance, yes?" Rias asked as Unas nodded as Koneko saw something was fishy here.

"Ok no problem but… we, as in Rias, get to keep the outfit." Issei said as Rias glared.

"Not until the wedding day." Rias growled as she had to admit Issei was adorable when he was a flirt. At least he wasn't as bad as Rizer though major improvement there.

"Very well deal." Unas said as he did not want to be shot for rejecting Issei demand.

"Ok let's get started then." Issei said Rias took the outfit.

*End OST

(Later)

Rias was now dressed in a belly dancer outfit that was more revealing then anything as Issei was cheering at this with the music playing. Rias had a spot light of pink on her as behind her was an Egyptian wall as Issei was cheering. "Hell yeah!" Issei called as he had thumbs up and a grin on his face.

As Rias danced her breasts bounced around as the gold bra didn't do much to keep them steady as it even jingled from the ornaments on the outfit as Issei needed to add this to Rias' wardrobe. Koneko glared at this scene as she knew something was up as Katase and Murayama bumped her as they showed Issei was also aware something fishy was going on but was just riding it through.

"You have a great tastes in a fiancé!" Unas called as he and Issei were enjoying the show as no doubt Aika was also enjoying it.

(Later)

The first curse was broken as the part of the seal came undone as Issei saw it really was a three set seal. "That's the crest of Grand Duke Agares, alright." Rias said as she was still in the belly outfit as she may have plans for its uses later as Issei looked.

"Ok Unas one curse was broken what about the other two." Issei asked as he looked to Unas.

"Lifting the next curse requires the kiss of a female demon." Unas said as Issei looked to the females in the room.

"Ok here's how we will decide this ladies, last one to say NOT IT has to kiss Aika's body!" Issei called as everyone looked.

"NOT IT!" The females all cried out at once as Issei looked.

"Oh and it doesn't have to be lip on lip so let's try again." Issei said as Kiba looked.

"Let me." Kiba said before taking out straws. "Shortest Straw does the kiss." Kiba said as the girls each took a straw as Koneko had the shortest.

"Dammit." She cursed as she then sighed.

"Ok move along Kitty cat." Issei said as Koneko glared.

"I hate you." Koneko growled as Issei smirked.

"Yeah and your about to hate me even more." Issei said before pushing Koneko to Aika's body hard as Koneko ended up planting a kiss on Aika's cheeks as this caused the second seal to break. "Ok one more seal to go so what is it this time, panty raid, porn shots, or maybe out right sex?" Issei teased as the ladies of the room growled at Issei's perverted nature.

"The final curse will be the most difficult to release." Unas said as Issei looked.

"Well what is it I don't have all day." Issei said as he was ready for some gun slinging action with sword play.

"Basically…" He began before pointing at Akeno. "I must motorboat a girl with huge breasts." Unas called as Kiba soon got a nose bleed at the thought of Aika rubbing her head into Akeno's chest.

"Ok then time to have Aika rub up on Akeno's chest and start the fun." Issei said as when the word Fun was mentioned all bets were off. Aika roared out and grabbed Akeno's boobs and shoved her face straight into it as Akeno moaned out in surprise.

"Ara, ara little Aika-chan is very bold today!" Akeno called as Issei looked.

"Everyone take cover!" Issei called as the evil force left Aika and returned to the mummy's body and soon an explosion hit creating a hole into the main exhibit room.

Issei got up as he looked around and saw Ravel, Aika, and Asia were down but Rias, Murayama, and Katase were in one piece but the downed three were coming to. Soon the evil laugh was heard as Issei glared at it as Issei looked to Rias. "Hey Rias time to suit up." Issei said as Rias then smirked and grabbed the outfit she was wearing before removing it in one pull as soon her hair grew around her body forming her Witch Battle Outfit.

"I'm the Great Sorcerer, Unas! I have now revived." Unas called out as Ravel looked shocked just as a bullet nearly hit Unas surprising him.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST DMC Acoustic version

"About god damn time you showed your true colors!" Issei called as he pointed the Ebony at Unas.

"Issei you knew this would happen didn't you!" Ravel called as Issei smirked.

"Hell yeah I did this punk ass Sorcerer wannabe is going to get what's coming to him." Issei said as he held Ebony and Ivory.

"Good we're on the same page then." Rias said as she stood next to Issei.

"Hey old timer! This mummy is very dangerous so we need to put him down for a dirt nap." Issei said as he held Ebony and Ivory while Rias held the Elven Nights.

"It's a major waste but we have no option!" The Old Professor called as Issei nodded.

"Ok we'll leave the coffin intact though but dumbass Unas is going down." Issei said as he glared at Unas.

"Yes remember you dealt with a Devil and didn't win so what hope do you have at taking on the offspring of Angels and Devils." Rias asked as Unas was caught off guard by that last one.

"Now then…" Issei began as Rias and Issei stood back to back in a battle stance.

"Let's rock!" They called as Ddraig was soon heard.

" _ **BOOST!"**_

"Take this!" Unas called as he sent his wrappings at the ladies as Issei and Rias smirked as they charged forward as Asia took out her Staff weapon and switched to its Demon Form Skeith and began slicing at the wrappings.

"Eat this!" Aika called as she summoned an arm blade and began slashing at the Wrappings.

"BURN UP!" Ravel called out as she sent her Phenex fires at the wrappings before Katase jumped up and sent a Pegasus shockwave at the wrappings before punching down with Ifrit creating a dome of flame.

Murayama of course with her Alastor began making quick work of these foes as soon Issei and Rias were heard. Rias charged forward as she used her Wicked Weave to tear apart the Wrappings as she then jumped over Unas as she had her legs spread open and her guns pointed from between her crotch area at Unas. "I didn't say you could touch." Rias said as she then began firing at Unas who Rias then switched to Suzaku and began firing her Phoenix Arrows at Unas as Issei slashed at him with Rebellion giving Rias time to fire the exploding Fire Arrows. 

The two Nephilim began showing Unas he fucked with the wrong group as Katase roared out and sent her punches and kicks at Unas with Ravel providing extra fire power to Ifrit while Asia and Aika went at Unas together as they did some tag team combat as Asia was using staff combat followed by scythe combat and finally shield hand to hand combat as the Brood was easily overwhelming Unas.

Soon Unas roared out as his wrapping pulled a sneak attack move as the surrounded the girls as Rias quickly used Witch Time to avoid it but her Peerage females and Issei's brood were not so lucky. "Shit." Issei cursed as he saw they were all wrapped up.

"Hey ladies it's time for a dress break!" Issei called as Ddraig already began.

" _ **EXPLOSION!"**_

"So sorry about this!" Issei called as he then slapped the girls on the breasts, hips, and rears as Issei soon landed behind them. "Dress BREAK!" Issei called out snapping his fingers causing Asia, Murayama, Katase, Aika, Ravel, Akeno, and Koneko to be made naked as their clothing burst out leaving them naked. "Hmm a show and a hunt… Smoking!" Issei called as he quickly avoided a kick from Koneko.

"Damn I missed." Koneko said as she was trying to cover her decency.

*End OST

"Let's me finish this pathetic excuse for a 5th rate Sorcerer Issei. I have a trick perfect for him." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Alright go ahead with the Torture Attack." Issei called as Rias smirked as Unas was scared.

"Torture Attack?" Unas said very fearfully worried for his own safety.

*Insert Bayonetta 2 OST: Fly Me to the Moon Climax Mix

Rias did a small dance as she invoked the spell as Unas soon looked behind him as he saw a demonic Iron Maiden appear as Rias soon charged at Unas and kicked him into it as Unas stabbed into the back of the Iron Maiden. Soon Akeno flew in and stood next to Rias and smiled.

"Let's end this." Rias said as she began charging her Ruin power into the Elven Nights as Akeno began to build up her Thunder as well.

"Well earn your stripes ladies!" Issei called as Rias then jumped up.

"Go to Hell!" Rias called at Unas who was screaming in pain as she soon fired bullets from all four of her guns as the Ruin Power made them look like a large blast as Akeno hit Unas with her thunder which made the Iron Maiden become electrically charged.

In the end Unas was no more as the Iron Maiden vanished back into Limbo where it was summoned from with Unas dead corpse inside it.

(Scene Break Devil May Cry Office Building)

"Hmm this is a good call." Rodin said as he looked over the pictures Asia had taken of the event. "I got some old buddies in the other parts of the world if Unas was from Egypt then we will need to learn more about the other pantheons and such to build a counter strike if need be." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Alright thanks Rodin." Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Well that was fun." Issei said as the brood were all gathered here. "Hey Rias where's the others?" Issei asked as Rias looked.

"Don't worry they left to take care of things for me." Rias said as Katase, Murayama, Asia, and Aika were helping Ravel learn the things she needs to learn about her new existence as a Nephilim.

"Yeah…" Issei said as he saw it was late.

"Hey Issei come with me." Rias said as she then grabbed Issei by his arm and took him to a portal.

"Wait Rias where are we going?" Issei asked as the two soon vanished.

(In the Lap Dance Room of Nevan's Club)

(BEGINNING A LIME I REPEAT BEGINNING A LIME!)

Issei arrived and found Rias was now in the belly dance outfit as Issei was wide eyed at this. "I just figured we can try and get to know each other better seeing as we are basically engaged now." Rias said as she looked to Issei. "Issei I owe you a whole lot so let's get to know each other before we get physical." Rias said as Issei was wide eyed.

"How did you?" Issei asked as Rias smiled as she walked around Issei and graced her hand across the chair and Issei's shoulder.

"Your relatives from Sparda's Peerage and Eva's saints know a lot of your dirty secrets." Rias said as she stood over Issei's lap and sat on it as she put her hands to his shoulders.

"Then bring it on babe." Issei said as he could take what Rias would ditch out.

Rias began to swing her legs back and forth with her body as she made sure Issei's face was in her breasts as Issei groped them a bit as Rias made sure Issei didn't get anything inserted. _**"Wow Rias I didn't know you were so kinky maybe you and Issei are a perfect match."**_ Madama said from within Rias as Rias ignored her as she took Issei's hands and guided them to her rear end as she did the lap dance for him.

Issei smiled and smirked as Rias' found her face growing hot and closer to Issei's as the two were Nephilim and oddly drawn to each other naturally. Rias kept the lap dance going as she was getting very horny right now as she wanted Issei, she wanted him but she had to wait it out as she knew the Nephilim were still a major unknown to them all.

Rias then just resigned to this little lap dance as she was glad no one in her Peerage or Issei's brood will ever learn of this. But right now Issei will be hers first and if the others have a problem well they can give there complains to the business end of her guns all four of them.

(END SHORT LIME HERE!)

(Scene Break Kiske that Evening Fortuna)

Kiske was taking his leave of Fortuna as he had gathered the information he needed for now. The moon was full as Kiske dealt with many foes and most of them both Stray Devil and Order of the Sword were seeking the same thing as them.

AS Kiske walked he stopped and looked back for a bit as Albion looked. _**"Regrets Kiske?"**_ Albion asked as Kiske smirked. _**"Perhaps an opinion on this Order of the Sword."**_ Albion asked as Kiske smirked.

"Well I can't exactly call them misguided Albion." Kiske said before he began to walk off to meet up with his Brood at the Docks as with him was young girl with a hoodie and a sketch pad with a spray paint bottle on her person. "But soon… they shall know this Nephilim's power. A power greater then they can ever imagine the power of a Son of Sparda." Kiske said as he walked. "Come along now Kat." Kiske said as Kat nodded and followed after her new boss as she was now sporting an earring with a Nephilim Shard hanging on it.

As Kiske walked away his shadow formed into that of some sort of beast under the moons light. It wasn't an Angel nor was it a Demon but it was something in between, the true form a Nephilim at the peak of strength shall take, the "unification of all."

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey glad you all enjoyed this if you made it this far. Now short announcement I decided to skip the special for now since I'm not going to be shooting out Lemons just yet especially any possible orgies. Now then that is all so leave a review before you leave and like always ja ne.


	13. Mission 11: The Legend of Sparda and Eva

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey its time my friends to start the next season of this epic saga. Now then for all of you who had waited with batted breaths its time so let us begin.

(Start)

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Prologue

The sound of swords clashing was heard as in a dimensional pocket was Kuoh Academy's copy as the two swords clashed with each other fiercely. The sound of these blades was accompanied by rain as one could even say the spirits of the long since dead were weeping tears while the thunder was the same spirits screaming in anguish.

"You've heard of them, haven't you, The Legends of Sparda and Eva? When I was young stories were told to me about the two."

The scene soon went slow motion as it showed Issei with Rebellion Drawn and Ddriag on his arm as he fought against a fierce opponent.

"Long ago in ancient times a demon rebelled against his own kind and a powerful Angel did so against her kind as well both for the sake of the human race and as vengeance for the genocide of another race, The Nephilim. With their sword's the one who carried Sparda's name and Eva's Sword of the Kings they closed the portal to the demonic and angelic realms but also killed the rulers of both keeping the corrupt powers from our world and limiting the diving powers in ours. But since Sparda and Eva were themselves a Devil and Angel respectively themselves much of their power was lost in the result."

The screen showed Kiske as Issei's opponent as he had Albion unleashed as the two swung their swords at each other as on Kiske's back was a sword with a regal design and a crown like hilt upon it as it was that of royalty.

"I never believed it I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that these so called legend weren't myths."

The screen showed Issei and Kiske swinging there respected swords at each other attempting to end the other as Issei clearly was intended to kill his brother as with Kiske to Issei.

"Sparda and Eva existed."

The screen soon showed that Kiske's hair was no longer slicked back as the rain had caused it to come undone as their swords were clashing creating sparks from their powers as Nephilim which caused bursts with the aid of their Longinus gears. Of course around them fighting where their own Broods as from Issei's group he had a recent new addition who showed the strength of a Royal Guard and wielded twin daggers as her white clothing showed she may be a spy or assassin of sorts.

Rias and Koneko battled Kuroko and Arthur as Rias and Arthur summoned Madama Butterfly and Temperantina respectively in their true forms as the two massive Strays had a fist fight. Aika battled against Raynare and the hooded girl while Asia, Katase and Ravel handled the other Royal Guard and Quick Silvers of Kiske's brood. Murayama and took on the other Knight of Kiske's brood with aid from Irina as Kiske clearly had the edge in this battle of Broods.

"How do I know? I met the sons of Sparda and Eva… both of them."

The two then began their high speed battle as the two were intent on finishing this little 'disagreement,' as they moved so fast they even stopped the rain around them creating a dome of water.

"Though the blood of their father and mother flowed through their veins the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies."

The two then clashed swords as there Sacred Gears glowed bright as they activated the full power.

" _ **WELSH/VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MALE!"**_ The two Gears invoked as their hosts were now in there armor in the air as Issei's Scale Male had Dragon Wings to go with his Demon and Angel Wing as Kiske's armor also had his wings as well.

The two then separated as they began flying around each other clashing as they both created powerful bursts of energy with each clash. Issei made a silent roar as did Kiske as the two activated there 1st Stage Triggers as the world around them turned white but Kiske now had a double ganger fighting alongside him mirroring his strength as the clone went after the Red Dragon Brood.

"It seemed as though they drive some type of sick twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting."

Their swords grinded against each other as the blades of Rebellion and Yamato heated up from the friction the two were making.

" _ **Divide!"**_ Albion invoked as Issei felt his power cut in half as Kiske then used Yamato and knocked Rebellion into the sky before he brought Kiske down.

As Rebellion returned to the earth in its reflection was Kiske stabbing Issei, as there armor flew off, through the stomach as through Ddraig's armor as Issei's blood spilled onto the floor. The two glared at each other as there breathing was labored as Issei had tried to stop Yamato with his hand and failed to do so. Soon Kiske tore Yamato out of his brother allowing Issei to fall to the ground seemingly dead. Kiske then slicked his hair back returning it to its dominant state as he began walking away.

The scene showed Kiske now with Rebellion in his hand as he began to take his leave as the entire battle stopped as they all witnessed what had just happened here. Issei's hand moved showing he was still alive but soon the scene showed Kiske turning around and sending his own stinger attack at Issei intent on finishing it all here and now.

"In the end only one was left standing."

*End OST

(Scene Break before the fated Battle Hyoudou Residence)

Issei woke up that morning to breasts in his face as he was wide eyed as it seems Rias was in bed with him with her bare breasts in his face. Issei always slept in his boxers or gym pants and right now he was in Boxers. 'Jackpot.' Issei thought as he was awake and had boobs in his face.

Soon Rias hugged her fiancé to her chest as Issei had an epic grin on his face as she was no doubt still asleep. "This is a better morning then when Nevan wakes me up!" Issei muffled voice was heard as he can name the number of times Nevan woke him up. "Well might as well make the most of it for now since Rias did give me a lap dance before." Issei said as the others have yet to find out that little escapade.

Soon Rias moaned a bit before Issei could grab her breast to grope as Issei quickly pulled back and saw Rias smiling down on him. "Issei, Good Morning." Rias greeted as Issei nodded.

"Morning babe." Issei said as he smiled at his provisional fiancé.

*Insert Fly me to the Moon sung by Brenda Lee

"So any reason why you're in my bed not that I'm complaining?" Issei asked as he looked to Rias.

"Oh I'm sorry you had already gone to sleep by the time I arrived so I decided to let myself in." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Oh cool next time though give me some warning alright we could have gone plucking some flowers." Issei flirted as Rias chuckled.

"Well we could still try and do that." Rias said as she moved atop of Issei. "After all we still got time, do you think something sex will happen to help deepen communication with my master." Rias flirted as she kissed Issei's forehead.

"Well we could start the repopulation of the Nephilim Faction, a House Gremory to lead the Witches can be a good start." Issei said as Rias smiled.

"Then want to come at me?" Rias asked in a flirting tone as Issei smirked. "If it's with you I'm willing to do anything if it makes you happy." Rias said as she did already give Issei that lap dance earlier.

"Hmm well we can go a bit longer and cut school today so I say let's go for it." Issei said as he was ready to get some action in bed.

*End OST

But as the curse of cock blocks dictates they were interrupted as soon there was a knock on the door as Rias was surprised by this. 'Dammit!' Issei cursed mentally as Ddraig laughed at his partner's misfortune. "Are you up yet Issei? Yours and Rias' cellphones have been ringing all morning Enzo, Mr. Morrison, and Rodin may have some jobs for us." Asia's voice said as Issei cursed.

"Asia." Issei called as he was shocked to hear her here and a bit ticked.

"Also Rodin needed to see Ravel about getting her a new weapon for her use since she's kind of defenseless." Asia said as Issei cursed.

"Oh Shoot I completely forgot we had things to do today." Rias said as they had to get Ravel her weapon, followed by training, then there classes, then the jobs that Rodin, Morrison, and Enzo hooked them up with, and finally pacts which would all accumulate to a pile or three of paperwork.

"Issei are you awake, Ravel is also trying on her new school uniform and Rodin really needs to talk to us." Asia said as Issei cursed.

"Yeah just one minute Asia!" Issei called as he could use some witch time from Rias right about now.

"Asia do you mind giving me and Issei a moment, we're still in bed." Asia said as Issei was wide eyed at this.

'Well the bomb is about to go off.' Issei thought as he cursed himself for leaving Ebony and Ivory down stairs. The door soon opened to reveal Asia as Issei's eye twitched to this as Asia was in her gym uniform. "Hey Asia good morning you sleep ok?" Issei asked as Asia smiled.

"Good morning Asia." Rias greeted as Asia looked shocked as Issei face palmed himself.

'They all need hobbies.' Issei thought as this was an awkward situation. "Asia it was ALMOST exactly what it looks like." Issei confessed as Asia didn't like this.

"WHATEVER I'M TAKING OFF MY CLOTHS TOO! I WONT BE LEFT BEHIND ANYMORE!" Asia called out she removed her shirt as soon Issei's alarm decided to go off this time with the Gym Girl.

(Later Breakfast Table)

The household was enjoying breakfast now as Nevan and Maria had left to deal with a few things from there neck of the world so Agni and Rudra had stepped into handle guard detail. Though the truth was Nevan left them there to annoy the Hell out of everyone and so far it was working if them having their mouths tapped shut was anything to go by. Of course the twin Knights and Ravel got along splendidly as the two utilized Wind and Fire much like Ravel who was now dressed in a Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Oh my, this is so tasty." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she enjoyed the meal.

"Thank you I have been living in Japan for a while now." Rias said as Mrs. Hyoudou smiled.

"Yeah it's actually nice to have some help around the house whenever Nevan and Maria are out of town." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she then looked to the small shrine that had the marks of Eva and Sparda on them. The two were dear friends to her and the kindness they showed her and the trust they put onto her with Issei's upbringing showed the two trusted her a human. Plus their allies did help out quite a lot with their upkeep as Nephilim had quiet the appetite.

"Yeah though I heard Madama was a better cook though and it looks like they were right." Rias said as she wouldn't lie that Madama and her cooking prowess did help a lot.

"I thought there was something familiar about this meal." Mrs. Hyoudou said with a smile as Madama's memory still lived on.

"Doesn't change what happened though." Asia said sadly as Madama was the closest to Sparda and to hear she became a Stray made the others worry as they knew the other members of Sparda's peerage and Eva's Saints wouldn't be too far behind.

"Well you two have been such a great help plus Ravel had also helped a lot with dealing with the 'Tenants,' and there problems." Mrs. Hyoudou said as Ravel nodded.

"Of course many of them did come from Noble Devil Houses and to have to adjust to a new way of living to be with those they love no doubt it is a very difficult transition." Ravel said as soon said Tenant a half asleep Devil Walked in as she went around before Ravel sighed.

"I'll lead him back to his room." Ravel said with a sigh as he had a towel no doubt looking for the bathroom and took a wrong turn in his tired stupor.

"I really need to have Rodin install bathrooms in the rooms." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she had found the place they keep the Tenants is a pocket Dimension easily accessible through the house and the Gates of Hell but sometimes she needed to add things to keep everything from falling apart.

"Hey they pay rent to Rodin and you and you pay Rodin the rent as needed. Of course he does give you a discount seeing as I work with him also." Issei said as he ate his food just as Ravel returned. "Which reminds me, mom we may need to host the Club Meeting here, the Old School Building is having some spring cleaning done and the Den is having some renovations done something about having some night security and can't have it at the Gates of Hell for obvious reasons." Issei said as Mrs. Hyoudou nodded.

"Oh of course Issei-kun." Mrs. Hyoudou said as Agni and Rudra smiled.

"Yes Issei-sama's friends being here will be greatly enjoyable." Agni said as Rudra agreed.

"Yes we shall be gracious hosts to them… what should we do again?" Rudra asked as Asia smiled.

"Don't worry I'll help you two." Asia said as Agni and Rudra smiled.

"Thank you lady Asia." Agni said as Issei smiled.

"Asia you are now my hero for the day." Issei said to Asia with a smile on his face as it reflected on Asia.

(Scene Break Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

The Brood arrived at the Gates of Hell to see Katase and Murayama there as the two were talking to Morrison. "Yo Issei glad to see you all made it." Rodin said from behind the bar as the four entered.

"Hey Rodin what's up?" Issei asked as Rodin looked to Ravel first.

"For starters it's Ravel's Transfer Papers to Kuoh Academy." Rodin said pulling out said papers and handing them to Ravel. "Don't worry the official story is that your old school didn't have the proper teaching tools for you so Kuoh was better suited for this." Rodin said before he pulled a switch opening the back room armory and came back. "Plus I got Ravel's weapon all made and ready to use. Don't break it though because it's one of a kind." Rodin said as he put the box on the table and opened it to reveal a large Spear with a Devil and Angel Wing on its design.

"This bad boy is called Vale made from a hard to find alloy and most of all capable of switching between the Angel and Devil Powers to provide a different blade." Rodin said passing the weapon to Ravel which she looked at it. "Like I said its one of a kind so don't break it." Rodin said as Issei put down the payment for it in both Red Orbs and Halos with a few Red Rings mixed in.

"Anyway anything else?" Issei asked as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah I got you some new intel not on a target but something that caught my eye." Rodin said as he showed the paper to Issei who when reading it was wide eyed. "Yeah a whole group of people are transferring into Kuoh from China and Europe. Normally I'd ignore it if this name in particular didn't catch my eye." Rodin said as he pointed to the highlighted name.

"Kiske Vergil Vali Angelo?" Issei asked as he looked at the name in question with wide eyed.

"That's not all though recognize this name?" Rodin said pointing to the name.

"Milltelt and Raynare? But I thought I told those two and their buddies to scram." Issei said as Rodin nodded.

"Yeah checked out some possible new faculty and low and behold I find these a-holes." Rodin said showing Dohnaseek and Kalawarner as new teachers. "Too much of a coincidence by the looks of it." Issei said as Rias saw a particular name among the transfers and was wide eyed at this.

"You know this Kiske guy Issei?" Ravel asked as Issei looked.

"Yeah… he's my brother." Issei said as he put the paper down.

"Word of warning Issei keep your trigger finger steady no telling what he may do." Rodin said as Asia was deep in thought as she knew she heard the name Kiske somewhere before but just couldn't pin point where.

"Got it Rodin, tell Morrison and Enzo we'll handle the jobs they may have after school today." Issei said before he got up and left as Murayama and Katase ran to catch up.

*End OST

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy)

The Brood and Peerage met up at the School Main Yard as they walked. "So what did we miss?" Akeno asked as Aika showed up.

"Yeah give us details." Aika said as she adjusted her glasses. "Especially Issei's size." Aika said with a grin on her face as Rias and Asia blushed at this.

Soon they heard people gasping in surprised as well as the sound of a limo as the all looked and saw a limo driving up to the front of the School as once it came to a full stop everyone began to gather to see who was here.

Koneko quickly smelled something deathly familiar as she began to growl as she knew that scent anywhere, but something was very off about it something new and strange. Soon the side door opened and from it what looked like a servant of the Vatican came out as he walked to the side and opened the first door revealing to Issei's shock, Raynare is a Kuoh Academy Uniform followed by Milltelt.

After them were Dohnaseek and Kalawarner as they were dressed as teachers but Kalawarner was more along the line of the teacher who would seduce there students if they caught her eye. Soon the Vatican Priest opened the last door before La Fey and Arthur Pendragon came out as Arthur held his hand for La Fey to take and soon Bikou and Kuroko came out as no doubt they were doing this to taunt everyone.

When Kuroko came out Koneko was growling and clenching her fists but Rias put her hand on Koneko's shoulder telling her it wasn't a good time to go off. Rias then gestured to the Nephilim Amulet before Koneko looked and saw all but the Vatican Servant had a Nephilim Shard which meant if Koneko attacked it would be suicide.

Soon the last lady came out as it was Kathrine 'Kat,' Fiona who had a hoodie over her uniform as she soon helped the last member as people saw Kiske exit the car. Kiske began to walk into the school with his Brood following close behind as the Vatican Limo left as the two new teachers went into the school first.

Kiske walked by a girl as he gave her nothing more than a glance as the minute the girl saw this Kiske calmly yet coldly looked ahead as the girl cheered at this as many of the female students were awe struck especially by the resemblance between Issei and Kiske.

"Oh… my god." Came a student as Akeno was wide eyed at this.

"Rias…" Issei began as he saw Kiske and his brood approach Devil May Cry.

"Yeah?" Rias asked as she for once felt… intimidated by Kiske.

"We may be in trouble." Issei said as he saw Kiske nearly had a full team if he doesn't have it already.

Issei and Kiske stood facing each other as the Brood Members of both parties stared at their counterparts so to speak. Issei and Kiske stood before each other, Arthur and Murayama were the same, Kuroko and Rias stared at each other almost sizing each other up with just their eyes and power. Kalawarner and Katase gave each other a glare no doubt some bad history after the Church incident, La Fey stared against Ravel as Milltelt stared against Asia as the latter two no doubt still had fresh memories from the incident with the Sacred Gear. Finally the Tricksters of Kiske comprised of Raynare and Kat looked to Aika as Aika almost stepped back in fear as she still remembered what Raynare nearly done to her before.

All in all the two broods have met and the differences between them was unquestionably seen by all. "It's been some time… brother." Kiske greeted to Issei as everyone gasped at this.

"No way those two are brothers?" Came a voice as another spoke.

"I can see the family resemblance I feel intimidated just by thinking of them." Came another male voice as everyone was muttering.

"How can that perverted Delinquent be related to such a cool guy like that!" Came a girl's voice as they were ignored.

"Yeah it has Kiske, 2 years if I remember right since we last saw each other." Issei said as Kiske chuckled.

"Yes that day our 'disagreement,' ended in a draw. If memory serves me it was in Limbo City where we had this 'disagreement,' and went our separate ways." Kiske said as it was clear these two had a history and not a happy one either. "Though I must confess Issei back then you only had one member as part of your brood while I already had four." Kiske said as Issei looked as Murayama and Katase knew who Kiske was talking about.

"Irina." Katase whispered as Issei glared.

"Yeah last time we had a one on one fight no shards involved but I see you got some new recruits." Kiske said as he saw the four former Fallen Angels had joined up with Kiske as with some new girl.

"Yes my enrollment into this academy was delayed by a trip to Fortuna official business and all." Kiske said as everyone began to step back as it looked like a fight was about to start.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Ultra Violet

Kiske then caught a punch sent by Issei before Issei forced him to let go. The two then sent kicks at each other as both were donning the spring uniform. The kicks collided before they sent punches at each other as it was clear these two were intent on fighting. The girls were cheering on Kiske as it was apparent he and Arthur were now the new Princes of Kuoh Academy. The Broods and Peerage stepped back as the Brothers 'Embraced,' each other as said brothers began sending punches and kicks at each other.

Soon they both sent a punch straight for the face as Issei's left fist and Kiske's right fist soon grazed each other and socked the other square in the face as the crowd gasped at this. "A CROSSWAY PUNCH!" They all called out surprised to see it done here.

*End OST

The two then let off each other as Issei held his face to see how bad the damage was as luckily no tooth was knocked out as Kiske simply walked away not even bothering to check his injury as he passed by Asia. Kiske then stopped for a moment as he quickly noticed his hair was now messed up making him look more like Issei. Kiske then with a quick movement of his arm showing the fingerless gloves on it to which he then elegantly and quickly sweep his hair back returning it to its original state before he continued his path.

"We'll talk again soon… Princess Asia." Kiske said as Asia blushed as she now remembered who Kiske was.

"Brother Kiske…" Asia said as she knew Kiske from her childhood through a nun Kiske was raised by.

"Bastard." Issei said as he spit out any lingering blood in his mouth before dusting himself off.

"That was Issei's brother?" Kiba said as he never thought he would feel so outclassed by his mere presence. At least with Rizer he knew he had a fighting chance but with Kiske it was like the other Nephilim was on a whole other level of power.

"Scary." Koneko said as she never felt that kind of power on him before it was like he was presenting his power for all to see.

"That's a Masochist event I want no part of." Akeno confessed as she honestly found Kiske scary.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Rias asked as Issei looked.

"He wants power and if I had to guess found a lead on my old man's sword." Issei said as the Sparda was the most powerful Sword ever forged and in its presence the Rebellion and Yamato were merely off shoots of its power.

"But is it even here?" Rias asked as Issei looked.

"I don't know all I know is my dad was very particular on who he trusted its hiding place to." Issei said as Rias looked.

(Later at Class)

Issei had his head on his desk trying to sleep as everything was the norm. But save for some new additions such as Kiske in his class as the girls all crowded around him as he sat next to Asia's seat. Kiske had his hands interlocked in front of his mouth as he waited for class to start as even his school supplies were set up in an ideal and pre-prepared way. No doubt Kiske will be at the top of academics within the month as Issei won't lie as Kiske was always the smarter of the twins.

"I'm stronger." Issei began as Kiske heard and smirked.

"I'm smarter." Kiske said as Issei glared at him.

"I'm better looking." Issei countered as Kiske was silent after as to this Issei smirked.

'Victory.' Issei thought as that was Kiske's plan.

"I have bigger dick." Kiske said as Issei was wide eyed but before he could counter class started as low and behold the teacher was Kalawarner as she would be handling the home room as there old teacher had been offered a better position but kept his position here till a replacement can be found.

"Damn him." Issei growled as Raynare was also in the same class as him and his two elder brood members.

"Rivals in every way." Raynare said as she knew they were outnumbered by one here.

(With Koneko)

Koneko being an underclassman shared a class with La Fey as the guys saw she was a magical girl fantasy incarnate but also tried to tread carefully after what happened to the perverted duo this morning but with her was none other than Milltelt as Koneko was trying to keep her cool knowing two enemy Brood Members were in her class and if she attacked she's be dead.

"Excuse me Koneko-san?" La fey greeted as Koneko looked. "I-I hope we can get along even if our bosses don't." La Fey said as she was trying to be nice as Koneko respected that.

"So do, I." Koneko said as the younger Pendragon was no doubt kind of shy without her brother.

(With Kiba and Ravel)

Kiba was unfortunate enough to land himself in a class with Kat as the girl was clearly an artist by nature as she was drawing some sketches of some circle of sorts. Kiba sighed to himself as he was basically one on one with a Nephilim but if he attacked no doubt Kiske will be the first to know and Kiba did not want to fight Kiske without Issei nearby.

"Dammit." Kiba cursed as he had to be careful as class begun.

"Don't worry we got numbers on our side in this class." Ravel said as they were in the same class together.

"Yeah forgot that." Kiba said as he knew a Devil and Nephilim against one Nephilim may tip the balance in their favor.

(With Rias and Akeno)

Rias and Akeno got the short end of the stick as they were now in a class with Arthur Pendragon Kiske's Sword Master, Bikou Kiske's Royal Guard, Kuroko his Dark Slayer, and finally Dohnaseek as the teacher as Rias and Akeno had a huge portion of Kiske's brood as a teacher and classmates. "Act natural Akeno." Rias said as she still didn't know if Kiske was an ally or a foe seeing as Issei wasn't always forward with information like this.

"Yeah kind of hard to do that." Akeno said as they were surrounded at all angels by Kiske's brood.

(Scene Break Hyoudou Residence/Hyoudou Supernatural Apartments)

The group were gathered in one of the larger rooms as Issei was grumbling to himself no doubt not caring about the number of contracts they each got. "Ok from the peerage part of Devil May Cry we have 11 Contracts from Akeno, 10 from Koneko, and 9 from Kiba." Rias said with praise in her heart for her peerage as she intended to revive them first into her Brood when she becomes a high class Nephilim as the peerage each accepted there numbers

"As for the Brood part of our group, Katase and Murayama here got 15 contracts both, myself 11, Ravel got 10 for someone new to this, and Asia got 3." Rias said as Issei smirked.

"Good job Asia way to make major improvements." Issei praised as everyone acknowledged her improvement. "Let's get a higher number next week ok." Issei said as Asia nodded.

"Thank you and ok Issei-kun." Asia said as Rias nodded.

"As for Aika… yeah you got zero." Rias said as Aika felt a large arrow pierce her head figuratively as the arrow said "ZERO=FAILURE!"

"Aika you should try and make major improvements, we told you how to get pacts signed and even though everyone gives you great reviews you'll need to make a lot of improvement." Issei said as Aika nodded.

"Alright." Aika said before a knock came from the door and from it Mrs. Hyoudou entered oddly enough extremely happy.

"Hi everyone sorry to bother the Occult Research Club Devil May Cry but well you all have guests." She said as that was confusing as hell.

(Later Downstairs)

Everyone was wide eyed to see Kiske and his brood here as they all had bags with them no doubt they were moving in. "WHAT?!" Issei called out as he saw Kiske was here.

"Is that anyway to greet me Issei especially after me and my brood had decided to move in." Kiske said as Issei was wide eyed.

"Yeah I got a letter from Rodin after you all left to set up some rooms for them, Dohnaseek-san and Kalawarner-san are currently off house hunting for their stay here but seeing as Kiske is family I decided to let their stay here be permanent as long as they help out." Mrs. Hyoudou said as the Sparda Peerage helped moved things to the apartment dimension of the home as Issei was wide eyed.

"Don't think we like this anymore then you do, but I suppose the lovely land lady would make it worth it." Dohnaseek said as Mrs. Hyoudou blushed making Issei want to vomit seeing his enemy flirting with his god mother.

"And look what Sister Quarta in Europe sent over!" Nevan called as he had opened a box and showed a photo album as this caused Kiske to go wide eyed.

"Oh I know that! I have a similar one." Mrs. Hyoudou called pulling out a few of her own as Kiske and Issei were now both wide eyed.

"Oh no…" They both said as Kiske himself thought he burned that book to ashes.

"Brother if you shoot me in the head I'll stab you in the heart to spare both of us of this humiliating agony." Kiske said as Issei looked.

"Will it be worthy it?" Issei asked as even he didn't want his brother to deal with that.

(Later)

The two broods and two peerages were looking at the Photo Album as Rias gushed at little Issei. Apparently the book came with a third one from Eva herself which Nevan kept tucked away till now. "Oh look at itty bity Issei." Rias gushed as she saw Issei from kindergarten.

"Oh I remember this one right here, it was when me and an old sex buddy of mine got Issei into girls." Nevan said as Koneko looked.

"Good I know who to blame for Issei then." Koneko said as Nevan snickered at that.

"Wow worst day of your life huh boss?" Aika asked as she saw Issei and Kiske sitting next to each other with their hands to their own faces. Issei was trying to shrink and vanish while Kiske tried to power on through but even his cold face was blushing from the embarrassment.

"Second worst day of my life so far." Issei said as he tried to hide.

"Oh look its little Kiske-sama!" Kuroko called as she saw a picture from the nun who raised Kiske as Kiske was in the church as a four year old naked. "Oh looks like he and Issei had things in common down there." Kuroko gushed as Kiske was wide eyed.

"Wait what about the one from Eva!" Nevan called as it showed a picture of Eva giving her sons there bath as the two seemed to struggle as Issei and Kiske were now trying to sink into their seats.

"Idea I give you Ebony and we head shot each other." Issei said as Kiske looked.

"It is up for debate." Kiske said as this was a bad idea on his end that much he will confess. But they needed the housing as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Sparda was in Kuoh town somewhere.

"Oh look at this one Sparda feeding his sons!" Rias called as Kiske was blushing as with Issei.

"Give me the gun." Kiske said as Issei was about to grab his girls so they can use the guns to knock themselves out long enough for the ordeal to be over.

"Though I do envy you two." Kiba said going through the photo Album from when the two were in Kindergarten on opposite sides of the world.

"Hmm we both accepted our parents were gone Knight and from that I became stronger for it." Kiske said taking advantage of the distraction.

"Hey Issei." Kiba began as Issei looked. "What can you tell me about this Picture?" Kiba asked as Issei looked.

"Oh that's Irina a friend from my childhood." Issei looked at the picture. "Plus she's also the first Sword Master of my Brood." Issei said as Issei's brood heard this and ran over.

"Oh you're right that's Irina Sempai." Katase said as Rias was surprised.

"Yeah she was the first one Issei ever recruited to the brood she's already a mid-class Nephilim and is already half way up the ladder to being a high class. She would have been a high class Nephilim Sooner if Issei didn't send her off to Europe as a spy." Murayama said as Rias was surprised at this.

"She's a spy in the Vatican?" Rias asked surprised to see this.

"Why's, that?" Akeno asked as Kiske sighed.

"She's searching for our mother sword." Kiske said as he got up surprising Kiba.

"Her sword?" Kiba asked as he had a hunch the Holy Sword and Eva's sword may be connected. "What about that sword?" Kiba asked as Issei sighed.

"That's the sword my mother wielded, Caliburn." Issei confessed as that surprised everyone. "Irina and I knew each other since my parents were around, since my mother still had connections to the Vatican it was how I met Irina." Issei said as Kiske sighed.

"Yes, Irina was a close friend to us, though Issei more than me." Kiske said as he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"And her sword… it was stolen right out of her grave." Issei growled as his eyes began to glow red. "The bastard who fucked up her grave for her sword will regret it the minute I find him." Issei said as Kiba was surprised.

'Issei… and Kiske, they both have a stake in this. They both have a vendetta involving the Holy Sword Project.' Kiba thought as he was surprised by this.

(Scene Break that Night)

Issei was riding his motorcycle to his destination as right now it was Contract Answering time. With him was Aika as she sat behind him. "So any reason for giving me a lift Issei?" Aika asked as she knew how Issei felt about giving Aika a lift. Issei simply pointed up as Aika looked and to her shock saw Kiske flying with blue energy wings on his back.

"Wait where is he going?" Aika asked as Issei looked.

"That's what I intend to find out." Issei said as he saw they were going in the same direction.

"Maybe he's answering a contract also?" Aika asked as Issei smirked.

"I honestly don't doubt it Aika but why did he decided to answer it himself, he's already a high class Nephilim be default so why answer it?" Issei asked as that was only part of the reason. "Plus I got a contract myself at the same place so I figured kill two birds for the price of one." Issei said as he rode.

"Ok that true on both counts but what if it's a trap?" Aika asked as Issei looked.

"Then we spring it then fight our way out." Issei said as he rode.

The two soon came to a stop at a hotel as Issei saw Kiske go for the rood as the door had opened but closed no doubt someone had walked in as well as Issei sighed. "Come on Aika." Issei said as he and Aika left.

"Got it." Aika said as she followed Issei inside.

(Later inside)

The two arrived at the address mentioned on the tracker before Issei reached for the bell only to be met with another hand. Issei looked and to his shock saw Rias as Rias too was also shocked. "Rias what are you doing here?" Issei asked before a third voice was heard.

"That's a question I should be asking all three of you." Kiske said as he walked down the hall to the same door.

"I'm answering a contract." Issei said as Aika nodded.

"Same here." Aika said as Rias looked.

"Me three but what about you?" Rias asked to Kiske as Kiske sighed.

"I don't answer contracts unless it can further my own power so commonly its hunts." Kiske said as he pulled out a letter. "Someone called me out, I know it's not Issei due to his sloppy hand writing when it comes to English." Kiske said as Issei growled. "Rias Gremory wasn't the sender either as the letter didn't have the Gremory seal or scent on it." Kiske said as he went to the door.

"Which means whoever summoned me wants to meet all four of us." Kiske said as he seemed relaxed but on guard also.

"I'm not expecting a fight then especially when the guy summoned Four Nephilim knowingly three of which have Longinus's." Issei said as he rang the doorbell.

"Still be on guard it may very well be a trap." Kiske said as soon the door opened surprising Rias as to who it is.

"Azazel." Rias said as Issei looked.

"Wait this guy is the head honcho of the Fallen Angels?" Issei asked as he heard the name just never met the guy.

"Oh so you guys heard of me, let me guess Rodin talks about me a lot?" Azazel said as Issei glared.

"Ok you summoned three Nephilim for a contract so this better be good." Issei said as the guy knew Rodin but Issei also heard from Rodin that the guy can be annoying but also keeps a lot of cards close with a playful mask.

"Oh yeah I did well might as well come on in." Azazel said as Kiske glared.

(Inside the room)

Azazel had grabbed some sake as Issei and Kiske took a shot of it themselves. "So kind of ironic you know the Red Dragon Emperor is the Red Dragon Nephilim, same with the White Dragon. Kicker is their twin brothers." Azazel said as Kiske looked.

"Yeah start talking Azazel and tell me your true motives." Kiske said as Azazel laughed.

"Don't worry I have no intention on fighting a suicide battle especially against three Longinus users and the Left Eye of the Overseer." Azazel laughed as Rias looked.

"Again with the left Eye of the Overseer that's the third time it was mentioned to me what is it?" Rias asked as Azazel laughed.

"Hmm well I got something to seal a contract with at least two of you maybe three if I'm lucky. What I want is a few drinks and a conversation do that and in exchange I'll give you three some interesting tidbit of information that you can all find very useful." Azazel said as Issei grabbed his drink.

"Fine start talking." Issei said as Rias also grabbed a drink.

"Ok let's start with Rias she has the most gain from this." Azazel said as the black and blond haired middle aged man looked. "No tell me what do you know about the Trinity and its origins?" Azazel asked as Rias looked.

"Not much except God created the trinity and with it the entire world." Rias said as Azazel laughed.

"Man humans always jumping to conclusions!" Azazel laughed as Rias glared. "Now yes God did create the world, but it was supposed to be ONE world not three. But shit hit the fan when the world was just too small for what he had planned, then from the dimensional rift the FIRST Nephilim appeared, the God of Chaos Aesir." Azazel said as he smirked. "See Aesir's origins was a complete mystery, some would say he was God and Sheba's son, others would say he came from a realm beyond the Rift. My point is the Eyes of the World came from this guy and with them he created the trinity and at that moment fixed the overpopulation problem even going as far as creating Limbo and Purgatory." Azazel said showing he knew his stuff.

"Then when the Fallen Angels started appearing Aesir saw this and well he saw the birth of a new race one who was very much like him neither light nor dark and thus the Nephilim came across Aesir. The original Nephilim a lot of them were victims of tragedy, humans feared them calling them monsters when Nephilim were closely related to humans in Chaos, they ran way of course and as they ran with nowhere to go they arrived at Fimbulvetr and there they met Aesir himself." Azazel said as he laughed. "The Nephilim were expecting some hatred from this divine being for not only trespassing but also simply existing but instead he welcomed them with open arms. For the next 100 or so years he protected them he was basically there God and leader and soon the Nephilim had to expand to other placed." Azazel said as Rias was engrossed with this story as was Aika.

"What happened?" Rias asked as Azazel smirked.

"Aesir selected 8 Nephilim among the millions, he gave them the rank of leaders of The 9 Levels of Yggdrasil but two of those levels he gave them his eyes to act as over seers. The Nephilim woman named Umbria was given the left Eye and in turn became the First Umbra Witch of the Nephilim Faction and those who carry the left Eye are destined to lead them." Azazel said as Rias felt her left eye glow red which she covered.

"To the male Lumenos he gave him the Right Eye of the Overseer and thus the first Lumen Sage of the Nephilim was born. Once that was done Aesir vanished never to be seen again, and the Nephilim began to spread across the world in places that act as the physical embodiment of the 9 levels of Yggdrasil. After that for the next couple of millennia before the Great War the Nephilim flourished made buddies with the Dragons, and basically became a bad ass massive empire hidden in plain sight." Azazel said as Rias listened.

"So I'm to assume a lot of unsavory people would very much like the power Aesir held then." Rias said remembering when she faced that Stray Angel.

"Yeah God ruled Paradiso, Satan's Ruled Inferno, and Aesir ruled Chaos three sets of rulers for the trinity huh?" Azazel joked as Rias looked while enjoying her drink. "Basically some groups out there want that eye of yours to complete some grand scheme of theirs for what I don't know but probably you basic god complex megalomaniacs and the perfect world types." Azazel said as Rias looked.

"Ok so that's one contract filled what about me." Issei said as he looked to Azazel.

"Oh you, you're a no brainer, Caliburn is here in Kuoh City don't know where but if you find an Excalibur Core you find Caliburn." Azazel said as the pact was sealed.

"Ok and me?" Aika asked as Kiske scoffed at this.

"Simple…" Azazel said before pointing behind him. "That there painting don't know what you Nephilim take that isn't a soul so this is the best I can give ya." Azazel said as Aika's eye twitched at this.

"Hey you guys had a drink some small talk I say take it." Issei said as he smirked. 'We can pawn it off later.' He mentally added as that was a good call right there.

Soon Issei's phone rang as did Rias as the two picked it up and saw who it was from. "Morrison?" Issei asked as Rias looked at her phone.

"I got one from Enzo and a text from Akeno." Rias said as they answered.

(Rias' phone call)

"Ey Rias got some Intel that will hopefully get me a bit out of the little tab Rodin got me in, anyway I got yous a hit on a Stray Devil already told that Akeno girl but I honestly get the jibes from her so I called you after I told her. Anyway it's one of those emergency type deal but a guy who owned the place called me and Morrison about it so I figured double up over there." Enzo said as the Italian was really annoying Rias.

"Ok thanks Enzo me and Issei will go deal with it." Rias said as the phone call ended.

(After the Phone Calls)

"Ok we got a Stray Devil and sense it came from Enzo, Morrison, and the upper class big wigs we probably going to be getting quite a bit of zeroes." Issei said as Kiske then began to walk off.

"Pass." Kiske said as he walked away surprising everyone.

"What?" Issei asked as Kiske was leaving.

"It has nothing to do with me thus it is your problem." Kiske said as he walked away.

"Asshole." Issei growled as his brother walked away.

"Come on lets go." Rias said as the three then took their leave.

(Scene Break Kuoh Town Warehouse District)

The Brood and Peerage arrived at the destination as Aika had put the painting with Issei's bike. "Ok so what do we got to deal with?" Issei asked as he arrived.

"Stray Devil it came from the higher ups so we go to deal with it." Akeno said as Murayama looked.

"Plus Rodin and Morrison said we could handle it best." Murayama said as she smirked a cocky smirk.

"Good so Rias what's the plan?" Issei asked as Rebellion appeared on his back.

"The Stray is far too dangerous to fight inside there if what the big wigs and Rodin tells us is any indication then our best bet is to draw it outside." Rias said as Issei smirked. "Asia you wait in the rear with Murayama and Katase." Rias began as Murayama and Katase chuckled.

"To easy." They said as Rias then turned to Akeno.

"Akeno, Ravel, you two are with me up front." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Got it." Akeno said as she smiled at this as Ravel nodded.

"Well then I guess me Aika, Kiba, and Koneko take on the stray inside." Issei said with a smirk as Kiba looked deep in thought.

"Exactly you four will draw the enemy torts us so we can take care of it." Rias said as Ravel was kind of nervous about this.

"Ok hey Kiba look sharp!" Issei called as Ddraig appeared on his arm.

"Yeah right got it." Kiba said as Issei sighed seeing Kiba may not have heard the plan.

"Ok then lets rock!" Issei called as he and his team ran to the warehouse.

"Right." Kiba said as Koneko nodded.

"Hey wait up!" Aika called as she gave chase.

"LET'S START THIS PARY!" Issei called out a she sent a flying kick to the door busing it down as Issei landed on the floor and smirked.

Issei pulled out Ebony and Ivory as Koneko gave a deep thought of her own but quickly banished it as Kuroko can wait till after the hunt. Issei pointed Ebony and Ivory around trying to catch their target as he looked around for it.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Taste the Blood

As Issei made sure all his blind spots were covered he then smirked and began firing at a set of pipes where a Nude Girl who looked lost and broken like she was recently raped was as she quickly hid behind the pipes before jumping out into her true form with a roar as her form was more insect like.

"Are these things always crazy looking?!" Aika called shocked to see this.

"Aika double up now!" Issei called as the Stray was crawling the ceiling as Issei fired at it with Ebony and Ivory but missing as the Stray was fast.

"Got it!" Aika called as her Sacred Gear was upon her chest.

" _ **COMBINATION!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as the spheres on the armor glowed. Before launching energy arms at Issei and Kiba surprising Kiba. Soon the symbol for Ddraig and Sword Birth appeared as the Combination was initiated. _**"SWORD BIRTH!"**_ It invoked as the Sacred Gear symbol appeared on the shoulder sphere. _**"PLUS!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as the energy went to the chest sphere. _**"BOOSTED GEAR!"**_ He invoked as the power transferred to the chests sphere. _**"COMBINE!"**_ He invoked as the Gear new power formed. _**"COMBINATION BOOSTED DRAGON BLADE!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as a sword appeared in Aika's hands as it had the hilt of a dragon but the blade of red as at the hilt was a dragon's green eye and the blade had scale like base as all in all this was new.

Aika pulled out her own weapon as the large claymore was shouldered as it transformed to a smaller form no doubt from Rodin's designs.

"Hey Kiba what are you doing! Hey Kiba!" Koneko called out as Kiba was deep in thought as he saw the Stray.

"Oh sorry." Kiba said as the Stray as the Stray then fired an acid Web like substance from its rear as Aika saw this.

"I got you!" Aika called sending a dragon strike to shield Aika as it did some damage.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as the attack hit.

"Oh yeah with this combination every attack that succeeds the power doubles to allow it to become stronger and change form with Sword Birth." Aika said forgetting that tidbit of information.

"Here it comes!" Koneko said as Issei charged in and used Rebellion in its Devil Form Arbiter to cover Koneko.

"Yo Kiba get your head in the game!" Issei called as he pushed the creature off.

"Right!" Kiba called as Issei then used his Demon Pull to throw the Stray Devil to Kiba. Kiba sliced through it but to his shock the creature ditched a part of its body and after a brief moment of Pain it went torts Kiba ready to end him.

"Kiba!" Aika called as Issei then used his Demon Pull on it.

"Hey ugly bitch!" Issei called as he had it trapped with his Demon Pull. "You are out of here!" Issei called as he threw the Stray Devil to the ceiling causing it to be open for Akeno to hit.

(Outside)

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Lets hit the Climax

"Akeno if you will!" Rias called as the Stray fell out.

"I'm all over it Rias!" Akeno called as a yellow symbol appeared above her for her Thunder attack.

The Thunder strike hit the Stray causing it to land in front of Rias as she smirked at the downed Stray. "Wanton Devil you who ran wild away from you master to fulfill your own desires, for such a crime a Nephilim shall be your executioner and your crime is worthy of eternity of suffering in Limbo." Rias said as she was ready.

"And now in the name of the Markey of Sparda, Gremory, and Eva you shall be banished to eternity of suffering in Limbo." Rias said as she was ready for her spell. **"A GRA ORS!"** Rias invoked as her crimson hair shot up and entered a portal as soon from it a large Bird like Devil formed as this was Malphas as the bird cawed as it spread its wings and flew up. It then landed on the warehouse behind the stray as it looked and saw prey for it to eat.

Malphas cawed and flew at the Stray before it began pecking down upon it as it tried desperately to escape in its weakened state. But Malphas would not allow its food to escape before it then opened its beak and grabbed the Stray. Malphas then waited for the order as Rias smiled sensually at her pet bird. "Go ahead my sweet eat up." Rias said as Malphas understood and swallowed the Stray before it roared out and released the Red Orbs from the Stray no doubt not needing the Currency of Paradiso now that it crystalized. Malphas then vanished back into Limbo where it belonged as Rias smirked as she gathered the Red Orbs to be distributed.

*End OST

"Oh good we got it!" Issei called as he and his team ran out.

"That poor creature's soul was lost at this point." Akeno said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah but now it's where it belongs deep in Limbo, you know if it can get out of Malphas stomach somehow." Issei said as he never seen Limbo but he can assume it's not pretty if the three Strays Rias had summoned were anything to go by.

Asia, Murayama, and Katase ran over as they saw this. "Ah we missed it!" Katase called as Asia looked.

"Does anyone need help?" Asia asked as she looked around.

"No we're all good." Issei said as he sheathed Rebellion.

Soon a slap was heard as Issei looked and saw Kiba was slapped by Rias. "Think you got it together now?" Rias asked as she looked to Kiba. "With a mistake like that you put everyone here in serious danger." Rias scolded as Kiba looked.

"I apologize." Kiba said as Rias looked.

"What's the matter Kiba this isn't like you?" Rias said as she wanted to know Kiba was ok.

"I'm fine I'm just having an off day. If you will excuse me Buchou." Kiba said as he finished with a bow and took his leave before Issei went to catch up to him.

(With Kiba)

"Yo Kiba!" Issei called as Kiba looked and saw Issei. "Mind telling me what your deal is for a minute I thought you got replaced by a Stray, posing as you." Issei said as he looked to Kiba. "Feel like talking?" Issei asked as Kiba didn't even bother to look at Issei.

"It has nothing to do with you." Kiba said as Issei looked.

"Well I can't have you on hunts if you're spacing out like that, so talk or I bench you with Rodin putting you in chains." Issei said as he would really do it too. "Besides I'm worried and before you do a smart ass comment of me being a Devil you should also know I'm also part Angel so talk to your friends like me!" Issei said as he had to know this. "OR else." Issei said as he cocked Ivory for good measure.

"Issei… you understand this close to me so I'll tell you. I remembered why I live." Kiba said as Issei looked.

"Hmm why you live?" Issei asked as he looked to Kiba.

"Yeah the purpose I swore a long time ago. I remembered it recently and that want that purpose I fight for, is revenge." Kiba said as Issei looked. "Both you and I have revenge deep in our hearts, you for your mother's death and the robbery of her grave and me for a different reason." Kiba said as Issei looked. "It won't be much longer now, I'm going to destroy Excalibur that alone is my purpose." Kiba said as Issei then laughed a little at that.

"Sorry but… I might have to stop you then if you find a way to destroy the genuine article." Issei said as Kiba was confused.

"The Genuine article?" Kiba asked as Issei looked.

"This stays between us Kiba but… the reason Irina is away is because when we found out about the Holy Sword Project she went to the Vatican to get information, a basic spy. She's there hunting down my mom's sword or at least its sealed form." Issei said as Kiba was surprised. "If memory serves the Excalibur Project was the Vatican's attempt at copying my mother's weapon she used during the Great War." Issei said as Kiba was wide eyed.

"So I'll warn you as my friend Kiba, if you find Caliburn I want to be the first to know and if you try and destroy it with a method that can work I won't hesitate to take you down." Issei said with a cold look on his face as Kiba understood.

"I'm… sorry I didn't know." Kiba said as he looked.

"Then I guess I'll go after the Excalibur copies then." Kiba said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah that looks like a good call in my book." Issei said but honestly he didn't trust Kiba with what he just told him. Issei needs to keep a close eye on Kiba now in case he does something stupid.

(Scene Break that Night)

"You mother wielded a Holy Sword?" Rias asked as that was frightening.

"Yeah how do you think she had such a rap sheet during the War?" Issei said as he explained this to Rias. "My point is Kiba is going after my mom's sword and I'm worried he might do something stupid and destroy it." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Well it would be a smart thing to do as a Devil but since it was your mother's sword I don't feel too happy about destroying your link to your mother." Rias said as honestly it left a very bad taste in her mouth.

"But what do we do about it then? We can't just let Kiba go after it, if he touches it its instant death because it belongs to Eva's Bloodline." Ravel said as that Holy Sword must be very powerful if it was utilized by an Angel.

"Finding people who can use a Holy Sword is rare, I should know my Mother loaned her sword to King Arthur a long time ago." Issei said as Rias and Ravel was wide eyed.

"Wait are you saying that the sword your mother wielded was…" Rias asked as Issei nodded.

"Yeap Excalibur was originally my mom's sword before she died and sealed it up into its form of Caliburn." Issei said as Rias and Ravel were wide eyed both glad the sword can't harm them anymore. "Anyway right now the Holy Sword Project is my best lead on where Caliburn ended up and right now Kiba is my best lead to it. Irina is already on her way to Japan to help with the search but all in all I need to beat Kiba to Caliburn otherwise he may actually do something stupid for revenge." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Well the Holy Sword Project was a complete failure but there are probably those who were a part of it who can talk." Rias said as she looked.

"Yeah but its late I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Issei said with a yawn as Rias was surprised.

"Oh it is time for bed then." Rias said as she began to strip as Asia was shocked.

"Ok Rias if you're going to sleep in my room tonight give me a heads up." Issei said as Ravel was shocked.

"Like hell she's getting you tonight!" Ravel growled as her Phenex Fire began to form while she stripped herself. "I haven't gotten a single chance to show my strength in combat yet to help make amends for what my idiot brother did!" Ravel said using what her great Grandfather Suzaku would call Rizer.

"If you are going to sleep with Issei I'll get naked too!" Asia called as she began to strip.

"Ok this is going to go south real fast." Issei said as he wanted to sleep for tomorrow.

"Asia, Ravel you two should know seeing as I am Issei's provisional Fiancé I get his bed tonight." Rias said as Ravel smirked.

"Yes Provisional as in he's not your yet which means you or him can call it off at any moment!" Ravel said as she, Rias, and Asia were all in their socks and panties.

"Yeah you're already acting like you two are going to get married in the future." Asia said as the argument soon began as Issei was getting a headache.

"Ok if you can't agree on who's getting me we'll compromise you'll all get me in that bed GOT IT!" Issei called out taking command as Issei knew his brother and his brood can probably hear them so it's better to avoid getting an Ethereal Sword shot at him by Kiske somehow.

"Ok I can agree to that then we all get him and no one gets feelings hurt." Rias said as Ravel scoffed.

"It's not like I'm agreeing to this it just seems to be the smartest choice." Ravel said calling off her flames.

"I suppose I can agree to that since I can finally get my turn." Asia said as the bomb was defused.

(Meanwhile at the Church in Kuoh Town)

Two figured entered the Church as one of them had a sword wrapped up in cloth as they had arrived at their destination. "So this is the place huh?" The girl with the sword said as she looked around. "Are you sure this is the place?" She asked removing her hood revealing a blue haired girl with green in said hair.

"Of course I did live here as a kid after all." Her ally said as it revealed to be Irina as she smiled. "Plus there was no doubt a disturbance here with a Devil, a Fallen Angel, and by the looks of it something in between." Irina said as she looked around and knew who it was judging by the bullet holes. 'Issei you had so much fun while I'm away well Irina is back in Kuoh Town.' Irina thought as she recognized Rebellions attacks aftermath anywhere.

Soon Irina sensed something was wrong as she looked to her friend and knew she had to bail on her. "Hey Xenovia can you head back to the Hotel I was told we were supposed to get more information there from the Vatican." Irina said as Xenovia looked.

"Oh of course." Xenovia said before she took her leave. Once Irina was sure Xenovia was gone she then sighed.

"Sorry Xenovia for tricking you, dad, and the Vatican for so long but a Nephilim's duty is to ensure the Trinity." Irina said before she revealed her demon and angel wings before she vanished into a portal.

(With Kiba)

Kiba was walking through town as it was raining as his mind was assaulted by Issei's words. Kiba understood that the Excalibur that his mother wielded was his last link to her. But Kiba knew the Holy Sword copies was made using Caliburn and he knew that if Caliburn continues to exist then more people will keep trying to make attempts to make Excalibur.

As he walked he soon saw a Priest run to him as he was in pain as Kiba was surprised. "Please help me!" He called as he soon fell down dead as this was shocking.

"A Priest?" Kiba asked as he saw this.

"Keener-keener yohoo! It's been a while hasn't it. Did you miss me?" Came a familiar voice as Kiba looked and saw Freed Selzar. "It's nice to see the playboy of the Scum underworld had decided to pay a visit." Freed said as he then looked around.

"Oh where are those Nephilim guys they abandoned you to avoid Gods Judgment!?" He laughed as Kiba looked.

"No I left on my own." Kiba said as a portal appeared. "But right now I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now so I'll make this quick." Kiba growled as he saw Freed must have been hiding in town this whole time.

"Oh it's such a wonderful reunion its bringing tears to my eyes!" Freed laughed as the insane priest did not realize he was holding a beacon. "But if you aren't in such a good mood that's great! I needed some fun these pussy ass priests are so boring!" Freed called out as his sword began to glow.

"No that light… that aura it can't be." Kiba said as he knew it anywhere.

"Oh but it can! Nice timing as penance for your previous actions let's have a little test to see which is stronger so tell me what you thing! Will your cursed filthy sword be the one?" He began before pointing his sword at Kiba. "Or is it more than likely the Holy Sword EXCALIBUR WILL BE THE VICTOR!" Freed called out as Kiba glared.

"HOW ABOUT THE A NEPHILIM POWERED SWORD AGAINST YOUR CHEAP ASS KNOCK OFF!" Came a new voice as soon Freed had to avoid attacks from daggers flying straight at him as soon the cloaked figure landed as she removed her cloak to reveal Irina in her Battle Priest Outfit as in her hand was a Katana with a star on its hilt and a cross attached to the pummel by a chain.

"Yo!" Irina greeted as she held her Katana weapon ready.

"Wait who are, you!?" Kiba asked before he saw her amulet which was to his shock a Nephilim Shard.

"Where did you pussy ass Priest come from!?" He asked as Irina smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm a priest more along the lines of a Nephilim Spy in the Vatican." Irina said showing off her wings. "And let me just say I've been chasing that knock off of Excalibur all over town today so I am a bit peeved." Irina said as Freed glared.

"How dare you call this magnificent Holy Sword a knock off?!" Freed called out as he saw a heretic before him.

"Yeah I do I've seen the real deal and let me just say that is in no way in!" Irina said as she threw daggers at Freed who quickly deflected them before Irina charged forward with her Katana Susanoo before she changed it into its Devil Form Vendetta. Irina then slashed at the Excalibur knock off and to Freed's shock the Excalibur shattered into pieces as Irina then kicked Freed away. "Told you so." Irina said as she smirked. "The REAL Excalibur would have stood a chance against a weapon used by Nephilim instead it broke first strike against my Sword Susanoo's Devil Form Vendetta." Irina said as she smirked at Freed who was in shock.

"You fucking whore of a heretic!" Freed roared before Irina stabbed him with her Susanoo causing him to cry out in pain. Irina then grabbed Freed once she removed her sword and shoved him against the wall.

"Now talk you fucking Stray Priest where is Caliburn!" Irina roared out as she had spent her entire mission in Europe to find Issei's mother's missing sword and her trail lead her back to Japan where it all started.

"Like Hell I'll tell you anything slut!" He roared as Irina then grabbed his head and knocked him to a flag pole causing his face to get blood before she threw him to the road where her Familiar a Saint Golem awaited as it had its foot over Freed's head.

"Talk you fucking psychopath or so help me I'll make it so they never find your head!" She roared as the Saint Golem lowered its large food against, Freed's head for good measure.

"You can't you need me alive to point you the way!" Freed yelled as Irina growled before she slammed his head against the stone wall.

"Yeah but I'm not against torturing you if I need to!" Irina said as she then dragged Freed and grabbed a shard of the Excalibur blade. "I can start shoving these down your throat maybe that will make you talk." Irina said as Freed soon saw a symbol appear next to him.

"Alright I'll talk just let me go." Freed said as Irina was skeptical before she saw something in Freed's hand. "Or you let me go and I ESCAPE!" Freed called before she threw the glowing ball to the ground causing a large flash of light as Irina shielded herself before Freed escape.

When the light died Irina saw Freed was gone as she sighed in annoyance at this. "Damn I was so close too." Irina sighed as she looked. "And I was really hoping to go wild on him also." Irina said as she sheathed Susanoo.

"Do… you know Issei?" Kiba asked as Irina looked to Kiba and chuckled.

"Yeah I do he's my master and I'm his sword Master Shard for his brood." Irina said as Kiba was shocked. "Look next time you see Issei or the brood or any of the new girls there tell them I'll meet up with them at Rodin's when I get the chance, or our normal meet up spot." Irina said before she put her cloak back on. "Right now I have a partner and she doesn't know I'm deep undercover so please try and keep quiet about this till I can explain it to her." Irina said as Kiba nodded.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Kiba said before Irina smiled and vanished into a portal she created.

(With Rodin)

Rodin already got the message as he smirked and was closing up for the night as he smiled. Enzo was passed out on the chair nearby while Morrison went to get a cab for the fat Italian. Roding of course now knew Irina was back in town and now Rias, Aika, Asia, and Ravel will be getting major help from the oldest member of Issei's brood.

"Hmm Make the Devils Cry and the Angels Scream." Rodin said having a shot of his own before he downed it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey guys yes we finally start Season 2. Now I know all of you wanted the OVA with the chimera but… I couldn't find a way to use it since Murayama and Katase were involved with it so yea. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all next time. Now on your way out be sure to leave behind a review and like always ja ne.


	14. Mission 12 Might Controls Everything

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Let's start Bitches!

(Start)

Issei woke up that morning as he looked and saw a very Naked Rias on his right. He then looked to his left and saw a very naked Asia as she was sound asleep. Issei then felt a weight on his chest and saw Ravel there as he looked at this. "Well there's a word for this situation… and that word is Score!" Issei silently called out as this was the closest he's gotten laid since well his trips to the strip clubs in Limbo City.

It wasn't long till Rias, Ravel, and Asia woke up as Hades was in the room sleeping on the floor. "Good morning Issei." Rias said as she got up.

"Did you sleep ok?" Asia asked as Issei smirked and looked at his body aver Ravel moved off of him.

"Well I'm still alive and in one piece… yeah I slept pretty well." Issei said as he smirked at them.

"Though after you told us to all sleep here we had to make due with our sleeping arrangements but as those two got your arms as pillows I got your chest and it was pretty comfortable what with you breathing and all but your heart beat is quiet loud when you sleep." Ravel said in a very tsunadere action. "So it's not like I enjoyed it it's just I'm trying to fix my idiot older brothers insult to the Gremory and Sparda households." Ravel said with a huff as Issei chuckled at this.

"Oh I almost forgot we need to get breakfast started it's already late!" Asia called as Rias was wide eyed.

"Oh right!" Rias called as Ravel got up as well.

"We should hurry there's no telling what Sparda's Peerage or Kiske's brood will cook up if we don't hurry!" Ravel called as she got off the bed.

Rias used a blanket to cover herself up while Asia and Ravel used a nightgown they brought in for their clothing as Issei was wide eyed a bit. "Dohnaseek better not be flirting with my godmother." Issei swore silently as he still gets sick just thinking about it.

As the three left Issei looked and saw Hades yawned before running out the door himself no doubt to head outside to do his business as Issei then found himself alone. "Ok Rias and Asia hanging out and now the innocent Pure Asia's sex appeal has gone through the roof, not to mention the fact that Ravel is hanging out with them and is a major Tsunadere which makes her sex appeal better." Issei said as he grabbed his head.

"Then perhaps you should not have recruited solely females who catch your eye to your brood brother." Kiske was heard as Issei yelped in shock as he saw Kiske in his school uniform drinking a cup of coffee as he sat on his desk chair.

"What the fuck Kiske I thought we agreed not to enter each other's rooms!" Issei yelled grabbing Ebony and Ivory to point it at them.

"Yes the silent agreement was made but as you can see I did not enter here without a purpose and I did come here unarmed." Kiske said as he sat there. "Kat informed me of what Rias's Knight Kiba intends to do with Caliburn and I must say that if he does attempt it I will kill him myself." Kiske said as he drank his black coffee.

"Yeah I can agree with you there." Issei said putting his guns down. "But seriously don't we need as many female Nephilim as we can get to rebuild the Nephilim Faction?" Issei asked as Kiske sighed.

"Normally yes but we do also need a few males among us so you and I don't end up the sole Adams to a revived Nephilim Faction." Kiske said as he put his cup down. "Hence why I had recruited Dohnaseek, Arthur, and Bikou into my brood. They have the power needed and will prove to be useful in the long run." Kiske said as he looked. "Plus you only still are at a disadvantage with your brood thus I doubt you'll be able to partake in a rating Game anytime soon." Kiske taunted as he already had the rear shards and now just needs his two sets of versatile shards.

"Hey just you wait I'll kick your ass 10 ways till Monday first chance I get." Issei said as Kiske scoffed as he got up and exited the room.

"Come and try Issei." Kiske said as he left the room.

"Asshole." Issei cursed as his brother left the room.

" _ **Issei sorry to interrupt your brooding and pouting but we need to talk."**_ Ddraig said as Issei looked at his arm.

"Yo Ddraig what's up?" Issei asked as Ddraig sighed.

" _ **Are you sure we should be in the household the White One is staying in we are conflicting forces so the longer we stay here the more likely we'll put everyone in danger."**_ Ddraig said as Issei looked.

"Why ask now, Albion has been inside my brother since he was born the same with you and me so why bring this up now?" Issei asked as he looked to his partner.

" _ **When you were infants mere hatchlings you had no strength or thoughts to even utilize our power, and even after you didn't awaken me till after your mother's death. The fact you two awoken us the same time is more than enough proof that your mother's death was a key factor. Though in a perfect world you two would have gone your entire lives without awakening us."**_ Ddraig said as he then chuckled. _**"Though I will not forcibly attack him through you I owe Sparda that much and Albion is probably the same with Eva but be warned there will come a time where you too due battle like those who came before."**_ Ddraig said as Issei smirked.

"Good I've been wanting to punch that asshole in the face." Issei said as he had been itching for that.

" _ **But you may die from it so if anything I suggest you try and wait it out till your brood is in a sufficient state to gain their own Shards that way we don't risk Stray Nephilim and you may want to leave some seeds behind that way we will be prepared for it."**_ Ddraig said as Issei smirked.

"Way ahead of you." Issei said as he already had mental images of how to get his harem.

" _ **Yes but the fact that Albion is mere rooms away from us makes me nervous as to what could happen when you sleep I couldn't sleep after those thoughts not like I need much of it."**_ Ddraig said as the fact the White Dragon Emperor was in the same household as them made this Welsh Dragon unnerved and worried.

"Hey I'll be a Harem King remember plus being a Son of Sparda puts some points on my side there." Issei said as Ddraig chuckled.

" _ **Just like Sparda cocky with good reason to be."**_ Ddraig chuckled at this glad to see the master of his previous partner doing so well.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy)

Soma and her Queen were walking through the school while Soma was reading a book before she all of a sudden closed the book as she looked and saw to cloaked figured. She already knew they were from the Vatican but she also saw one of them had a Holy Sword as she glared. "A Holy Sword." She said as the two cloaked figures were Irina and Xenovia.

(Inside the main building)

"This is so unfair yo!" Motohama said as he glared at Kiske who was surrounded by ladies.

"Yeah how can you be related to that man?!" Came the glasses wearing pervert as he saw the two.

"Um you do know the number of ladies I get by just riding my motorcycle to school right?" Issei asked as the two glared.

"We need a plan to get those ladies, tell me he can be bribed into sharing?" Motohama begged as Issei looked.

"Nope and whatever weaknesses he may have he keeps them under lock and key." Issei said as Kiske who was simply reading a book was surrounded by girls wanting to get in on his reading.

"Trust me I've been looking for that and so far zilch nada." Aika said as the two were surprised.

"Wait so you're saying that guy is unbeatable!" Motohama called as Issei laughed.

"Nah if anyone can beat him with brute force that would be me." Issei said as he smirked.

"Yeah but I've also heard a rumor that that new teacher Kalawarner-sensei is Kiske's fiancé!" Motohama called as Issei laughed.

"Yeah he's not that easily caught trust me the guy is as stiff as a cinderblock." Issei said as he laughed. "In fact I bet you he's not even looking for a relationship seeing them as a waste of time." Issei said as the two were shocked at this.

"He has girls surrounding him and he doesn't even bat an eye!" The two nerds called as they looked to Issei. "HOW CAN HE BE YOUR TWIN BROTHER!?" They all but yelled to the heavens as this was a tragedy, no an insult to men and bros everywhere.

"We should go karaoke then to at least get you guys to get better, I bet Asia would love to come along right." Aika said as Asia walked up to them.

"Karaoke… I'd love to." Asia said as Issei had a flashback to the first time he went Karaoke that he was even humming some of his favorite American Songs.

(Scene Break that afternoon Old School Building)

Issei, Murayama, Asia, Aika, and Katase walked into the building as Katase was holding some papers she got from Rodin. "Well its official Kiba is off doing something stupid." Issei said as he was in his gear and sat down on the sofa that was no his seat since it was starting to get ass print on it.

"Jeez Issei straight to business huh? You couldn't even comment on the placing getting refurbish and all that." Rias said as Issei waved her off.

"Nah you seen one shiny as hell floor you've seen them all." Issei said as he did enjoy the fact the shiny floors allowed him to look up the ladies skirts but he didn't voice that.

"Kuroko." Koneko said as her elder Sister a former Stray Devil was now part of Issei's brood.

"Look Koneko I get you hate your sister's guts but right now we got a bigger problem to worry about and that's Kiba and his hunt for Caliburn." Issei said as his mother's sword was possibly being used for evil intent.

"I understand." Koneko said simply as she knew with Caliburn out there Kiba was walking a suicide path.

"Luckily though we got some backup on the way." Issei said as he took out a dart and threw it at a dart board behind Rias as she was surprised that was there.

"Issei you better not turn this into another man cave for you." Rias said as Issei laughed.

"Hey the office building is more than enough man cave for me." Issei said as he didn't have to worry about his God Mother pestering him to clean it. "Besides cleaning up after my dad is one thing since he has a lot of shit I need to clean up, but cleaning up after my mom is a whole different story." Issei said as he leaned back on his chair. "The fact is I try to clean up and when I finish some idiot Angel or Priest wants my mom's power and will make a mess of things again." Issei said as he sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even bother Issei." Murayama said as she knew he loved his mother but he kept cleaning up a mess Eva didn't even make.

"Just who I am I guess." Issei said as he looked at the ceiling. "Plus Rias…" Issei began as Rias looked. "The reason you made Kiba a devil was because he survived the Holy Sword Project if just barely and because of his Sword Birth and ability to utilize a Holy Sword he was too valuable to allow to die." Issei said as he looked at Rias who looked kind of guilty for it.

"Heh like your one to talk Issei." Rias said jokingly as Issei looked.

"Difference is the people I turned didn't deserve to die, or had asked me willingly and I knew them personally." Issei said as the Brood Members here were under the first part. "People around me tend to get hurt a lot simply because of who I am or what I am and no matter where I go Paradiso, Inferno, Chaos, or hell even Limbo and Purgatory I'm basically walking torts enemies left and right." Issei said remembering how it was growing up after Eva had died.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Rias said as she couldn't possibly picture what Issei had went through because she knew she never experienced something like that. The fact that Angels won't breed unless they become Fallen Angels is proof that him and Kiske were simply just lucky to be born considering Sparda and Eva's backgrounds.

Soon the door opened and inside came Akeno as she smiled. "Oh Akeno your late what's up." Issei asked as he saw Akeno walk in.

"Well since everyone is here I figured I may as well get down to it, I was helping some friends get here." Akeno said as Issei looked and saw Sona and her Queen walk in.

"Ok so Sitri King and Queen and our Student Body President and Vice President what's up?" Issei asked as he looked to the two.

"They said they had something urgent to talk about." Sona said as Issei smirked.

"Let me guess two Vatican Cloaked people are in Kuoh Town and one of them is a Holy Sword user right?" Issei asked as he looked to Sona who didn't show it but was surprised by this as everyone there was surprised.

"Wait how did you know?" Sona said before Issei pulled out a letter from the Vatican but it may have the Vatican design but on it was the mark of Eva.

"Let's just say one of those two lovely ladies is a friend." Issei said with a smirk as Sona looked.

"A friend?" Sona asked as she had one thought. 'Nephilim.' Sona thought as she should have known Issei had another Brood Member when he mentioned her on a top secret assignment.

"Anyway what do they want?" Issei asked as he smiled at Sona.

"I guess you already know what they want don't you." Sona said as she looked.

"Oh you know me too well." Issei said as he then laughed. "Kind of creepy you stalking me Sona?" Issei teased as Sona kept her cold look.

"Issei." Sona said in a threatening tone as Issei laughed.

"I'm just fucking with you I know what they want they want to talk to me and Rias right?" Issei asked as Rias looked to Issei.

"Yes I told them where to find you, but if one of them is with you then I suppose she already knows where you are." Sona said as Issei smirked.

"Yeap." Issei said as he got up.

"Are you sure you can trust them Issei the only reason the church would be in Kuoh Town is to stir up trouble." Rias asked as Issei smirked at this.

"Don't worry Irina, wouldn't do that unless it's to help with her cover." Issei said as he stretched a bit.

"But be careful, they were carrying Holy Swords." Sona warned as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry one of them Rodin got for her, the other well not so much." Issei said as was ready to head out.

"Anyway I have to go I do have a date to keep." Issei said as he left the room.

(Later with Issei at the Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Gates of Hell

Issei entered Rodin's bar and not even five second in he already caught the feel of a familiar aura. Issei smirked as he saw a cloaked figure at her own booth enjoying a beverage as Issei smirked. Rodin was at the bar washing a glass as he had let the cloaked girl in and knew she was clean. Issei walked to the Booth and sat in the booth behind her as he then smirked and ordered his regular Strawberry Sundae.

"You know a lot of murders have been happening here." The girl began as Issei had his eyes closed waiting for his Sundae.

"Yeah a lot of them involving religious nut jobs who have the word heretics and crap writing around." Issei said as he was talking about Freed's victims.

"Yeah though they claim the deaths were caused by a bladed weapon more than likely a sword but the metal is unknown to them." The girl said as Issei smirked.

"Then to this." Issei began as his Sundae arrived and he took a spoon fool. "I say, My Honored Brethren." Issei began as the girl smirked.

"We come together." She continued as Issei knew this poem.

"To unite as one." Issei continued as the girl knew this piece very well.

"Against those that are damned." She said as her hand moved to her drink revealing her Katana Weapon and her Nephilim Shard Bracelet.

"We show no mercy." Issei said as the girl had taken a sip of her drink.

"For we have none." The girl said as Issei ate his Sundae.

"Our enemies shall fall." Issei said as even Rodin was listening while Enzo was passed out on his seat but soon they had the system going between them.

"As we up rise."

"To Claim our fate."

"Now and Forever." The girl said as it hit the climax.

"We'll be together in love and in hate." They both said at the same time as their orders were done with.

The cloaked girl soon stood up and sat across from Issei in his booth removing her hood to reveal Irina. "It's been a while Issei." Irina said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah last time we saw each other was at the Airport in Limbo City after we got Murayama and Katase adjusted to living as Nephilim." Issei said as that was the day they went their separate ways for the hunt for Caliburn.

"Yeah Limbo City fun times there especially when the city was a fucking hive for Stray Devils." Irina said as that was one hell of a Job which nearly disrupted the entire Trinity when some fucked up Devil wanted to have Limbo and Chaos collide.

"Yeah good times." Issei joked as the two looked at each other.

"So Irina what's the information you got?" Issei asked as Irina looked.

"Caliburn is in Kuoh City don't know exactly where as of yet but I do know that the Excalibur Cores can possibly lead us to it since they were copied from Caliburn." Irina said as she pulled out notes, and photos as well as a flash drive. "Also did some scouting on the Church of Jubileaus and let me just say that the Vatican had cut off connections with them, whatever their leader was doing, they, didn't want to be connected or tied to it." Irina said as Issei looked it over.

"Any ideas on who the leader is?" Issei looked as Irina turned her head.

"None whoever this guy is he likes to keep to himself and keep his privacy." Irina said as she looked worried. "But whoever he is, it seems the Stray Angels congregate to him like moths to a flame and from the looks of it his followers and crap are congregating at his companies Building. Like their getting ready for something big." Irina said as Issei looked.

"So we got a major problem in the Trinity coming up." Issei said as he knew whatever this mysterious pope wannabe is planning its not good.

"You don't think he's after the Eyes of the World is he?" Irina asked as Issei did consider that possibility.

"No clue, even then the Right Eye has been missing since the Great War so we don't have anything to point us to the possibility of getting the eyes." Issei said as Irina nodded.

"Ok then." Irina said as she smiled a bit and got up. "Well it was great catching up with you Issei, make sure the new girls know that I'll be around tomorrow to meet them officially alright." Irina said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah I got it." Issei said he too got up.

"Also remember if my partner is around just act like we are childhood friends because so far I was able to trick her into thinking I was human." Irina said as she looked. "I like to keep it that way for as long as I can." Irina said as she knew if Xenovia finds out before they can take back Caliburn it will cause her to take the sword herself and return it to the Vatican. That would in turn cause the Nephilim to go full on frontal assault to take back the sword because when they find out that Irina had been a spy for years already then they can kiss Caliburn goodbye.

"Got it Irina." Issei said knowing that was obvious enough. "But just so you know Murayama and Katase talk about you all the time with the others so they are very excited to meet you." Issei said as Irina smirked and gave a wink.

"Then I better not disappoint." Irina said as the two then left the Bar no doubt to carry on their individual business.

Rodin now was smoking a cigar as he smirked at the two Nephilim as his red eyes glowed. "Beautiful." Rodin said as he saw the two exit the bar.

*End OST

(With Kiske and his Brood)

"Dammit." Kat cursed as she was training with the other Nephilim as Kiske stayed out of it.

"Kat focus you're a medium and a psychic you need to utilize that power and utilize astral projection to its fullest capability." Kiske said from his spot above the others as he looked to them with his cold calculative look.

"I'm trying this isn't easy you know I'm used to having my ingredients pre prepared and having a Sketch Pad to do it." She called as Raynare sighed.

"Kiske don't you think it would be better for her to learn under Rodin and have different Sketch Pads and spray paint cans for each ritual." Raynare called as Kiske sighed.

"Don't worry I already thought of that, Rodin accepted my payment of Halos and Red Orbs, right now he's working on proper equipment for you Kathrine so for now we need to get your Astral Projection mastered so you don't have to be tortured to use it." Kiske said as Kat was pretty bruised and bloody right now but nothing a Vitality Star can't fix.

"Fine got on with it." Kat said as after she spit out some blood.

" _ **Kiske perhaps you should go easy on her she is only human with no prior combat experience."**_ Albion suggested as Kiske glared.

"No that is exactly why I need to be hard on her. Might Controls everything and without power you can't protect anything let alone yourself. I recruited her because of her rare trait as a Wiccan and finding any of those with mastery of their power would be impossible so I took what I can get." Kiske explained as he could hear Albion just fine. "If I wish to revived the Nephilim to their former glory then I need to have powerful Nephilim in my brood so when they are able to ascend to Ultimate Class Nephilim then they can take the leadership of the 9 Levels of Yggdrasil and those who achieve High Class shall begin the requirement of building there noble house." Kiske said as Albion looked.

" _ **Though what of you Kiske?"**_ Albion said as Kiske looked.

"I intend to lead the Nephilim myself with or without Aesir." Kiske said knowing to do so he must find the Right Eve of the Overseer.

" _ **Very well I am willing to wait till our inevitable confrontation with the Red Welsh Dragon till the Nephilim are at a proper state of power. But be warned Kiske my patience can only go so far as you undoubtedly understand."**_ Albion said as Kiske looked.

"I know." Kiske said as he watched the training take place.

(Scene Break the Next Day Old School Building)

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today." The Blue/Green haired girl said as Issei checked her out.

'Meh too much like Kiske for my tastes.' Issei thought as he had a smirk. 'NEXT!' He mentally called out as he could hear Ddraig snicker.

"My name is Xenovia." Xenovia introduced herself as Irina smiled.

"And I'm sure Issei here already told you all who I am, but I'm Irina Shidou." Irina said as Issei smirked.

'Yeah and then some.' Issei said as he knew Irina's assignment was about to come to an end.

Issei sat next to Rias as Issei's brood stood on one side while Rias' Peerage stood on the other side. "It's fascinating to me to why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil." Rias asked as Issei smirked.

'Yeah especially when my mom and Albion offed God.' Issei mentally added as he smirked.

"It does seem random if we were talking a Devil." Irina said as Issei laughed.

"HAH she got us figured out!" Issei cried out as he clapped his hands in amusement as Rias held back her shock.

"Yes we found Issei's aura here to be quiet odd when I visited his home and met his brother as well as his brood. So I am to assume you as well as the ladies on Issei's side are Nephilim of Issei's brood." Xenovia said as she looked to them.

"So what if we are." Rias asked threateningly as Xenovia looked.

"It was to my knowledge the Nephilim were wiped out by you Devils and Fallen Angels because of their power to wipe them off the face of the Earth. The only way a Nephilim is born from my understanding is for a Devil and a Fallen Angel to procreate with each other to birth said living Longinus, or for an offspring of human and Fallen Angel to accept and give into Darkness." Xenovia said as she looked at them.

"Yeah you're right but my bro and I were born from a Fallen Angel Mother and a Devil Father." Issei said as he smirked at them. "Any guesses who they were?" Issei taunted as Xenovia looked.

"That is what I wish to learn before we continue." Xenovia said as Issei sighed.

"My parents were Sparda and Eva bet you guys at the Vatican heard of them in some way or form." Issei said as Xenovia nodded.

"Yes Sparda who rebelled against Hell and the Great Satan's before he began a Devil Civil War in Hell which ended with Ms. Gremory's brother as the new leader." Xenovia said as she saw the Rebellion with him. "So it's to assume that sword you have there is the Rebellion, one of the Three Swords Sparda once wielded." Xenovia said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah it is thought it was given to me as part of the inheritance." Issei said as Xenovia nodded seeing nor sensing any lies from Issei. Xenovia was about to mention the other part involving Eva's relationship with Sparda in the Vatican's eyes but Irina stopped her knowing being on a Nephilim's bad side will be the last thing you want to do because it will be the last thing that you will do before dying.

"Very well then we shall continue with our business here." Xenovia said as Issei sighed.

'Yeah way to much like Kiske, Rias can have her I don't want that girl here.' Issei thought as he'd rather Rias have her then Kiske.

"Ok see here's the thing there are Six Holy Swords we can account for." Irina began as Issei scoffed at that no doubt not liking those knock offs being called 'holy.' "Three of them are still with the Church but we happen to know the other 3 were stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina said as Issei smirked knowing the Fallen Angels just basically painted a large beacon onto them if the two swords they have are what he things they are.

"Plus the Sword Caliburn was taken by them to a sword we had acquired a few years back in hopes it would lead us to Excalibur's New Wielder." Xenovia said as Issei scoffed at that.

"Ok so how does this involve us?" Issei asked trying to make sure Xenovia doesn't find out the Truth of Caliburn and its secret.

"These are from the ones we have left." Xenovia began as she pulled the wrapped sword. "There made from Excalibur this weapon is mine, it's called the Sword of Destruction." Xenovia said as Irina quickly switched to her Angelic Power and pulled out her own sword.

"And this is my sword right here the Holy Sword o Mimicry, the Excalibur Mimic." Irina said lying through her teeth as its real name was simply, Mimic forged from the Angel known as Mimic the Angel of Truth who had gone Stray years before in Limbo City.

"So let me guess you want to bring in some professionals with the Fallen Angels here and take the sword back right?" Issei asked as Xenovia glared.

"No far from it we want you to stay out of it." Xenovia said as Issei smirked.

"Oh we got a tough girl here, well Xenovia here we do things differently." Issei began as he looked. "Last I check the Devil Hunters of your Vatican pretty much worship Sparda as the first Devil Hunter so as far as I'm concerned in the chain of command as his son I say we will be involved." Issei glared as Xenovia glared.

"I heard of you Issei, you tend to collect the Souls of Defeated Devils and Angels to make part of your arsenal. Though I condone the Devils and the Angels who had fallen the fact you never follow how the Vatican works is the reason why they do not wish to work with your kind. Your brother was a major thorn as well when he sought your father's power and Sister Quatra could not reign in on him." Xenovia said as Issei glared. "So as far as I'm concerned this is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said as Issei glared.

"Yeah says the guys who let three of their Holy Swords get snatched up." Issei said as Xenovia hated that jab because it was true.

"Like you could have defended it any better." Xenovia said as Irina was wide eyed knowing that Issei had buried Caliburn in his mother's Grave.

'Shit Issei is pissed.' Aika cursed as she saw Issei's eyes glow red.

"Besides we don't need the Devils of this town to intervene since I see you have two former Devil Household members in your Brood so if you got involved being part of the Sparda Household that would increase the chances of Devils getting involved." Xenovia said as Issei glared.

"Yeah they don't get involved with me. They pretty much know it's a suicide run for them when it comes to my line of work." Issei glared as he looked. "Plus if any Devils decide to join up with the Fallen Angels cause of that Holy Sword thing there getting swords and bullets in them before I bring there carcass back to Hell." Issei said with a glared as Rias saw the negotiation here had turned from hers to Issei's.

"We know for Devils a Holy Sword is an instant death but for Nephilim it barely even tickles them and it doesn't even weaken there Devil Halves so we don't need the Nephilim getting more power than it already has." Xenovia said as Issei was getting pissed off fast. "The Nephilim were always the neutral party but they can't help but take pleasure in having more powerful Devil Arms and Angel Arms to their arsenal and Holy Swords are one of those that really tickle there fancy." Xenovia said as Issei glared.

"Well your right I do want the Holy Sword but not the ones you have, its Caliburn I'm more concerned about." Issei said as Xenovia was surprised by that. "Let's just say Caliburn and how you all acquired it is the main reason me and Kiske don't like working with the Vatican." Issei said as he glared at the Priests. "So want to try taking us on then Xenovia." Issei dared as he knew they don't have the power even with their Holy Swords to defeat them as that actually made Xenovia back down. "Now here's how things will work Xenovia I will try and offer my assistance but we do it my way so no Vatican or any of that shit unless it's needed." Issei said as he glared. "And also I have score to settle with one of those Black Feathered bastards so if you find him he's mine." Issei glared as Xenovia glared.

"Very well but don't expect us to call you for help." Xenovia said as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry you won't have to, I got eyes and ears all over town." Issei said as those eyes and ears were the Familiars, Sparda's Peerage, Eva's Saints, and Rodin.

"Then if we fail to prevail it is on your head." Xenovia threatened as Irina eyes had all but said 'I'm sorry.' As she was still deep undercover.

"Well then we've held up enough of your time we will take our leave." Xenovia said as Issei looked.

"Don't worry I'm sure you know your way out." Issei said as he didn't want to deal with this bitch any longer.

As Xenovia left she stopped for a moment and looked at Asia as she noticed the Nephilim Shard on her. "I was wondering if finding the home of Issei would lead us to you, but it also lead us to Kiske. I should have at least expect a Witch would have joined a Nephilim son of Sparda, Asia Argento." Xenovia said as Asia looked guilty for that as Issei just about had it and took out Ebony and Ivory and was now pointing it at Xenovia's head.

"Say one more word I fucking dare you." Issei said as he was getting sick of the Vatican and there shit.

"All I said was the truth. Witches will make contracts with only the strongest Devils for power." Xenovia said as Issei was getting pissed as it was causing Asia to have a panic attack.

"Xenovia that's enough." Irina said as Asia was a Nephilim of Issei's brood and she would be damned if Issei's brood got harassed by her friend.

"Tell me Asia do you still believe in our God Asia?" Xenovia asked as Issei smirked.

"Of course she does bitch, the best part about being a Nephilim is that we can read and pray to God as much as we want." Issei smirked as Xenovia glared.

"But our God said your kind was to be exterminated." Xenovia said as Issei glared.

"Yeah a God who had all Nephilim wiped out, down to the very last child." Issei glared as he was about at his limit for his temper as that made Asia wide eyed. "If that God called for the Genocide of an entire race simply for doing what they did to keep the Trinity and stop the War from hurting those in the crossfire, then I will never worship a Tyrannical God like that." Issei glared as Asia was wide eyed.

"So says the bastard son of a slave." Xenovia said as Issei was wide eyed.

"What… did you say?" Issei said with a glare as everyone was wide eyed at this.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you what the Church thought of her after her betrayal against God and Heaven? Or maybe she didn't tell you because it was truth." Xenovia asked as Issei glared.

"W-what did the Church say about Eva?" Asia asked scared of what she may learn.

"Sparda was a hero to our Church a Devil who Awoken to Justice and to Gods Light that God named him his Dark Knight. He was sent to hunt down Eva and bring her to justice for her crimes against the heavenly father. Sparda found her and gave the Fallen Angel her punishment eternity of servitude to Sparda himself. A fitting punishment for the Dark Angel Eva." Xenovia said as Issei just about had it.

"Xenovia." Issei began as his voice was flat and cold as Xenovia felt a chill go down her spine.

Asia had her hand to her mouth in shock that the Church had thought of Eva like that. It was Hypercritical of how they worshiped Sparda, a Devil, as a hero and tarnished the love Sparda had for Eva by making it basically that of a master punishing a slave.

Rias was about ready to attack herself but it took all her will not to do so. Aika felt her Dragon roaring out in her as she shared his sentiment because a Nephilim especially a child of Sparda and Eva was an ally to all dragons and that insult was like attacking there nest. Murayama and Katase were of similar thoughts as their hands twitched to grab their weapons and go Ham on Xenovia.

So whatever Issei is about to do, the Nephilim and the Devils in the room fully support it. "There are just some lines you don't cross." Issei continued as Xenovia was now wide eyed as she realized what this meant. "That. Was. ONE OF THEM!" Issei roared before he fired Ebony and Ivory at Xenovia causing her to duck and cover from it as she avoided the attack and caused Issei to punch bullets holes into the wall.

"Issei that's enough!" Kiba's voice was heard as Issei looked and saw Kiba. "Don't run in recklessly against her." Kiba said as he looked.

"She had the gall to insult our mother so brother she will feel the full sting of our power." Came another voice as Kiske walked in himself as he glared. "I had heard everything and the fact she had such gall to call our mother a slave whore to our father, is an insult to both of them." Kiske said as he pulled out Yamato just a tad bit.

"So I guess it's going to be three on two then huh?" Issei asked as he looked at the two.

"Hmm of course that is a dishonor right there." Xenovia said as Kiba looked.

"No I won't fight unless I actually have to." Kiba said. "But since you made such a massive insult to these two they'll be your opponents." Kiba said as Xenovia glared.

"So I'll be fighting the sons of Eva huh? This should be fun then." Xenovia said as she looked.

(Scene Break Outside)

Issei and Kiske stood side by side as Kiske had Yamato in his hand ready to draw as Issei had Ebony and Ivory out. "So we shall call this a drill then since you never faced two Nephilim I'm sure your Church would like so much info on how to kill our kind." Kiske said showing he wasn't going to let them get such information.

"Yes I suppose it is a drill so no killing then." Xenovia said revealing her Excalibur Sword.

Kiske then laughed at the sword but his came off as arrogant but also displeased as he looked. "Looks like fate has put a weapon I had desired to face against me." Kiske said as Xenovia was confused.

"And how is that funny?" Xenovia asked as Kiske glared.

"Because I get to destroy the insult to my mother's great and illustrious legacy that, counterfeit of her sword." Kiske said as he drew Yamato. "That very counterfeit you now wield as a failed attempt to recreate the true Excalibur the sword Wielded by my mother herself." Kiske said as he glared at Xenovia.

"You lie the sword was wielded by King Arthur himself there is no way Eva was its true master." Xenovia said as she would not buy any of Kiske's falsified lies.

"It is true Arthur and La Fey Pendragon King Arthur's direct descendants confirmed it for me, Eva took the role of the Lady of the Lake to loan her sword to Arthur but Arthur abused its power after he completed its task causing my mother to take back her sword." Kiske glared as he would not lie of such a thing. "But it does not concern me if you believe me or not, the point of the matter is, I will take great pleasure in destroying that false Excalibur." Kiske said as he glared at Xenovia.

"Then have at you!" Xenovia said being annoyed with Kiske's lack of interest.

" _ **Divide!"**_ Albion was heard as the blast sent by Xenovia was cut in half before Kiske used Yamato and cut through it as the Vanishing Dragons wings appeared behind him.

"Divine Dividing?! So you are the White Dragon Emperor!" Xenovia called as she was shocked by this.

"Yes and now you shall feel my power and the sting of a blade wielded by a Nephilim Son of Eva." Kiske said as he was ready to attack.

(With Issei vs Irina)

Issei and Irina clashed swords as the two talked during their struggle.

"So fake it and make this look convincing?" Issei whispered as Irina nodded.

"Of course." Irina answered back before the separated.

(Back with Kiske vs Xenovia)

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 Divine Hate

Xenovia tried for the frontal assault but Kiske didn't even move. Instead he simply pulled Yamato out by a mere inch before slamming it back in. To Xenovia shock she felt thousands of slashes upon her body as she only saw it for a second of Kiske drawing Yamato.

"That was my Judgment Cut be grateful to your God that I did not use its stronger version." Kiske said as Xenovia roared and charged at Kiske but tried for a different approach. Kiske had calculated her movement and by the pre movements one's body does he was able to properly tell what she was about to do.

Kiske smirked before he avoided her attack from the side and then countered with his Yamato Combo A as unlike Issei who likes to give his skills and moves fancy names Kiske only gave the more noteworthy skills the names they deserve such as his Judgment Cut.

Kiske showed he was in control of this battle as he didn't even receive a single scratch upon his body. His speed was far superior in this field that even Kiba couldn't keep up. Kiske then went to his Angelic Powers and utilized his Yamato Combo B as Xenovia was knocked back. But when Kiske sheathed his Sword fully at the end of his combo she felt another slash go up her torso as she saw her blood was staining her clothing and the ground.

"Impossible!" Xenovia cursed before she roared and charged forward.

Kiske smirked and switched to his Devil Powers which gave him a strength advantage in exchange for his speed and with that power he easily caught the Excalibur in his hand showing he wasn't afflicted by it. "Foolishness." Kiske began as he looked. "Simply Foolishness of a Priest." Kiske said before he pushed the blade off and kicked Xenovia in the gut hard sending her flying.

(With the Brood and Peerage)

"Those two don't stand a chance." Rias said as she saw this.

"I know, if anyone has a right as much as I do to destroy all Excalibur's if not more then it's those two." Kiba said as this revenge was there's as well.

"Yeah as Nephilim there impervious to their Holy Swords power and clearly Irina and Issei are faking there battle as all Hell." Akeno said as she saw Issei and Irina fake it.

"Of course Irina-sempai would never harm Issei even if he ordered it." Katase said as Murayama smirked.

"Yeah Irina-Sempai would slap him around for some of his reckless shit but other than that noting major." Murayama said with a smirk as she saw the fight happen.

"Yeah plus she helped him develop his Dress Break attack for the simple use of nullifying an opponent without serious injury." Katase said as Rias felt oddly intimidated by Irina as Irina was the first ever member of Issei's brood and the way these two talked about her made her feel out of place.

Asia, Ravel, and Aika were also intimidated as she had as much experience as Issei and is most likely the closest to him. They felt intimidated and sacred she can steal away Issei at a moments noticed and he wouldn't stop her.

(With Kiske vs Xenovia)

Xenovia wasn't doing so well with her fight as Kiske blocked and parried all her strikes and treated them like they were annoyances to him. Like a Mosquito who won't take a hint and go away after so many attempt to squash it. Kiske then pushed Irina away before he sighed and reached into his pocket. "I suppose since the gnat won't be able to show much of a challenge I suppose I should catch up on my reading." Kiske said before to everyone's shock he pulled out the novel Dante's Inferno as Kiske began to read.

Xenovia was now pissed at the fact Kiske won't even take her seriously before she roared out and charged at Kiske. Kiske sighed before he avoided the attack with ease and then launched Ethereal Swords at her from his reading hand not even missing his spot. Xenovia had to block the swords as she was in shock with how Kiske didn't even get a scratch on him as Xenovia then roared as she would not tolerate how Kiske is merely shrugging her off for a book that he should know by heart.

"Hmm this isn't Loveless." Kiske said before closing the book. "It appears in my hurry I disregarded to see if this was the correct novel." Kiske said before he put the book away. Xenovia then jumped up and pointed her sword downward before Kiske smirked.

" _ **Divide! Divide! Divide!"**_ Albion invoked as the power Xenovia was charging up was divided and absorbed by Albion and given to Kiske.

When the attack hit it made a crater far smaller then what Xenovia had intended as Kiske sighed. "Rule one when fighting an opponent, know his strengths and weapons. Rule 2: Never face an opponent you have no hope of defeating." Kiske said before he pulled out Yamato in its sheath before charging at Xenovia and using his Combo C which was a few slashed to make Xenovia open before he began to perform hundreds of cuts upon her causing her to cry out in pain.

Kiske then jumped up and with his Demon Ethereal Sword brought Xenovia High before using his Areal Combo A following it up with his Areal Combo B. Kiske then threw her to the ground before he continued his one sided battle. Kiske then used his Angel Ethereal Sword before he performed an Upper Slash 1 and 2. Kiske then did his Rapid Slash attack causing more of Xenovia's blood to fly as the Brood couldn't help but feel appalled that Kiske wasn't even holding back.

But Rias saw it Kiske was holding back showing the difference in power between the two. Kiske then used his Rising Star Attack before he threw Xenovia to the ground hard. "Have you given up yet Xenovia? Because it would be in your best interest to surrender while you still can." Kiske said as he was basically warning her to stop before he shows her why.

"Damn you… I won't surrender to the likes of you!" Xenovia roared out before she charged at Kiske intent on taking him down.

*End OST

"Foolishness as always." Kiske said with his eyes closed before he did performed his finishing attack. "Perfect Judgment Cut." Kiske said coldly before he used it.

Xenovia didn't even see it coming as all she felt was the first Judgment Cut before a million more cuts appeared when she was sent airborne as her eyes were wide and white as she didn't see it coming. When Xenovia landed she tried to move but her body would not respond. Kiske elegantly sheathed Yamato in a form on his back as he had swung it first to free it of any blood.

Kiske then elegantly slicked his hair back once more as it had become more like Issei's once more during the fight as he glared down upon Xenovia. "Foolishness Xenovia, foolishness." He said as he glared down upon Xenovia. "Might Controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself!" Kiske called out before he walked passed Xenovia not even giving her the honorable form of defeat because for Kiske this battle had no honor.

For Kiske this wasn't an honorable battle this was just a child swinging a sword saying she was a warrior. Those who don't know true conflict, true battle don't deserve an honorable defeat, they deserve a defeat by a reality check. "How… did I lose? How did you beat me?" Xenovia struggled to get out as Kiske stopped and chuckled.

"You never stood a chance." Kiske said coldly as Xenovia laid there beaten as she dropped her sword. "I will also be taking this from you now." Kiske said as he picked up Xenovia's Sword of Destruction making her go wide eyed as the sword did nothing to Kiske. In fact it almost resonated to him like its true self was calling out to Kiske. Kiske saw this and simply put the sword on his back.

"N-No…" Xenovia cried out but it was labored as Kiske walked away.

"Praise you God Priest for perhaps he saw it fit for me to spare you." Kiske said as if taunting Xenovia. Kiske then drew Yamato and slashed through reality itself creating a gate way. "Next time you want to fight me Xenovia be prepared for a fight to the death." Kiske said before he left taking the Sword of Destruction with him.

Irina saw this and was wide eyed as she saw this. "Xenovia!" Irina called as she ran over to Xenovia disregarding her fight with Issei to check on her friend. "Shit she's hurt bad." Irina said as this was a risky move by her but a Greater Vitality Star was Xenovia's best option.

"Here!" Issei called throwing said Star to Irina. "Use that to heal your friend." Issei called as Irina nodded before she crushed the star and let the dust of it fall over Irina healing her injuries.

"Let me help!" Asia called adding her Twilight Healing to the mix.

Kiba looked to where Kiske had left to as he saw Kiske had taken Xenovia's Excalibur. But the sword it practically resonated to Kiske as if the swords true self was calling out to him through its counterfeits. "We know who was behind the swords theft as part of our lost we give you control of this problem he is the leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel." Irina said as Asia healed Xenovia.

"So a leader class huh? Good because me and him have a long overdue score to settle." Issei said as he knew that Fallen Angel personally. Issei's mind flashed images of the day Eva died as she was surrounded by Strays outnumbered and overpowered while her Saints could do nothing as they could not arrive in time after getting him and Kiske to safety. He saw the Black Winged Angel as he ripped out Eva's beating heart as she died there. He laughed but then roared in anger that he didn't find what he was looking for. Luckily the Peerage of Sparda and the Saints of Eva arrived just in time and got the Strays Out.

Issei then saw himself at age 5 holding his mother's corpse bridal style with unbridled rage in his eyes and Ddraig in his first stage of the Double Critical Gear.

Issei was brought back to this moment as he was unconsciously fingering his Nephilim Amulet. "Be careful Issei, right now you're our best shot at finding them." Irina said as she stood up and put something in his hand. Issei looked and smirked as he saw it was the REAL Excalibur Mimic that Irina kept with her to keep the Vatican thinking she was with them. Basically Irina gave Issei a tracker to find the actual Caliburn.

(Scene Break that Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Issei and his brood with Rias' peerage were at Rodin's bar as he looked over the Excalibur Fragment Issei was given. "Yeap your brother had the right idea." Rodin said as Kiba sat next to Issei. "These bad boy is sending out a signal to its true self and now that it's in your hand the closest blood relative to its original wielder Eva it's calling to you two to find it." Rodin explained as he looked at the Excalibur Mimic.

"But it resonated in Kiske's hand but not Issei's why?" Kiba asked as Rodin smirked.

"When Sparda and Eva died they didn't just divide the inheritance between their kids. In fact the also decided there weapons between them, if I had to guess Kiske was made Eva's heir to one day wield her sword Excalibur so by that logic Issei was made Sparda's heir to wield the sword that carried his name." Rodin explained as Issei was impressed.

"So our parents weren't playing favorites its funny though Kiske wanted dad's power but instead he will be getting mom's power." Issei said as Rodin smirked.

"I can rig up a little something to help tracking it better now that I got the wavelength to follow finding the real deal should be a walk in the park." Rodin said as he smirked. "By the way Irina has taken her job seriously and spent all hers and Xenovia's money on a shitty painting you asked me to plant. Right now it's a two way communication between you and her so relaying information shouldn't be hard. But right now the two are sleeping upstairs Irina paid upfront of course and double to ask me to lie to Xenovia that you paid for their living arrangements." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Thanks Rodin." Issei said as he then got up.

"Ok then Kiba all contracts are currently on hold for maintenance. Right now our main objective is to find Caliburn and get rid of the knock offs once we do." Issei said as he was ready to hunt.

"Sorry but…" Kiba began as he got up. "I got to do this on my own." Kiba said before he left as Issei sighed.

"Rias." Issei began as Rias looked.

"Do you know the pawn Sona has the one with the Sacred Gear?" Issei asked as Rias looked.

"Yeah." Rias said as she was confused. "Why?" Rias asked as Issei looked.

"I need to borrow him, and Koneko." Issei said as Koneko glared.

"No mega pervert." Koneko said as Issei smirked.

"Oh well I guess Kuroko wouldn't mind helping me if Kiske approves it." Issei said as Koneko glared.

"What do I need to do?" Koneko asked as she looked.

"You me, Asia, Aika, and Sona's pawn who I forgot the name of will discuss this tomorrow." Issei said as no doubt Saji will be ticked.

(With Saji)

Saji sneezed as he felt like he was just drafted into some crazy shit.

(Back at the Bar)

"Don't worry though I'll have the tracker done by morning, I also might have a Sword lying around that Xenovia can use from now on, just need to find it first." Rodin said as Issei nodded.

"Ok then lets head out and start this tomorrow morning, right now we can't plan here incase Xenovia wakes up." Issei said as everyone agreed to that.

"Oh this is going to be really, really fun!" Aika called as Issei looked to Rodin.

"Hey Rodin if Irina needs anything make sure she contacts me." Issei said a Rodin nodded.

"Got it." Rodin said as that was agreeable.

"Well once this fiasco with Caliburn and the knock off Excalibur's is over the whole gang will be back together." Murayama said as Katase smiled.

"Yeah I wonder what new tricks Irina-sempai has up her sleeve." Katase said as Rias sighed.

"Oh by the way Issei, Sona's Pawn is named Saji!" Rias said as Issei simply waved to her and left the bar.

*End OST

(Scene Break Kiske and his brood)

"So that's the counterfeit." Arthur said as he and La Fey looked it over as Kat was bandaged up.

"Can I keep it?" Kat asked as she looked at it.

"No." Kiske said to Kat as he looked it over.

"Anyway Kiske I can say without a doubt this Sword will lead you straight to Caliburn if your within close enough proximity and since it's in Kuoh Town we'll have to play a complex game of Hot and Cold." La Fey said as Kalawarner looked.

"Why not ask Rodin to make a tracker for us no doubt your twin is doing that right now." Kalawarner said as she had her legs crossed in a feminine manner.

"Really suggesting o work with Rodin of all people!" Millett yelled at her friend as Raynare sighed.

"It would be a smart move and since Rodin never takes sides he's basically neutral in all of this." Raynare said as Dohnaseek agreed.

"Yes that much is true but we cannot just walk up to him without proper payment and compensation." Dohnaseek said as Kiske sighed.

"No this will be my quest alone." Kiske said as he stood up.

"Wait allow us to help you Kiske due to my Excalibur Command I can help track down your mothers sword." Arthur said as La Fey looked.

"Yeah me, and Arthur owe you that much after what our ancestor did with your mother's sword." La Fey said as Kiske sighed.

"Follow me if you must I shall not stop you." Kiske said as Arthur and La Fey nodded.

"If you can get us the parts though we can rig the tracer to track down Caliburn wherever it's hiding." La Fey said as Kiske sighed.

"Well seems we're all in this then huh." Bikou said as he smiled.

"Hmm a race for the sword, I'm sure Shirone would just love that!" Kuroko said with a grin as she then smiled sensually at Kiske. "But I suppose she would also love to be an aunt to your child as well Kiske." Kuroko said as Kiske ignored Kuroko's advances of affection.

(With Issei)

Issei looked outside his window wondering if his mother was watching somehow. "I will find your sword mom." Issei said as he looked.

(With Kiske)

"And when I locate your sword mother." Kiske said as a silent prayer.

(Issei)

"I will be this worlds Protector." Issei said as he looked to the sky.

(Kiske)

"I will be this world's ruler." Kiske said as clearly the twins were more different than anyone could think possible.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey got the new chapter out hurray! I got nothing witty to say except to leave a review as you leave and like always ja ne!


	15. Mission 13: The Hunt for Caliburn

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me and it's time for a new chapter so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now then please proceed with the chapter and enjoy to your hearts content. Now then let's begin.

(Start)

In the shadows of Kuoh Town a young red haired woman was observing the town as she looked to the Gates of Hell. This woman seem to be of a foreign nature as she observed the Gate of Hell as her tan skin made it known she was not of the Gremory Household. On her person were twin daggers as she crawled to get a better view of the situation as she saw Irina leave the Bar as the woman looked.

"Situation far more dire then first understood, possible spy within the Vatican." The woman said as she looked upon Irina. "More observation is required." She said as the white robed woman then left as if one looked at her they would swear she was an angel in disguise.

(Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy)

Issei and Asia were walking through the halls as Issei made sure to look passed the walls with a Mirror and saw no one approaching. As Issei walked Asia was concerned for her master as she looked to him. Issei are you ok?" She asked as Issei looked.

"Quiet Asia. I'm being hunted." Issei said as Asia was wide eyed.

"WHAT BY WHO?!" Asia asked as Issei quickly covered her mouth.

"Well when your twin brother is one of the super hunks of the school and being as your related to him your popularity takes a huge leap forward." Issei whispered as Asia was starting to get it. "So basically the girls now want to be my friends to get close or find out information on Kiske's likes and interests." Issei said as now Asia understood.

"It must be fun having a brother." Asia said as a she was an only child and orphan herself.

Issei was soon hit by the mental image of him stabbing Kiske in the chest in the ruins of Limbo City before they went their separate ways. "Yeah… fun." Issei said as the mental image left.

"Ok coast is clear we might make it to our next class before any fangirls show up." Issei said as he looked to Asia. 'And hopefully we can meet up with Saji soon.' Issei thought as unbeknown to Issei Koneko was watching him having a hunch as to what he was planning.

(Scene Break after School Café)

Issei, Asia, and Aika met up at the Café as they waited for their four alley in their marry band to show up. "Yo Hyoudou, Kiryu, Asia-chan I'm here." Saji called as he looked to the trio of Nephilim. "So you wanted to meet?" He asked as Issei looked.

"Yeah I have a bit of a favor I need to ask you." Issei said as Saji was curios.

(One explanation later)

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Saji called as he stood up as he then quickly sat down as he didn't want to cause a scene. "Are you loco or something because if we go after that Holy Sword then my president will murder me." Saji said as Issei looked.

"Hey you forget Nephilim all the Devil Strengths none of the weaknesses." Issei countered as he held a cross in his hand for good measure causing Saji to edge back. "Besides I need you for your sacred Gear I would have asked Tsubaki for some back up but as you may or may not already know she's currently out of the question do to her closeness to Sona and the fact Sona is the current Leviathan's younger sister." Issei said as he was trying to play it smart and keep the attention off himself.

"Also if you're worried about our prez then you should know since Issei is her master one word from him and we get off scot free, if we provide a good enough reason." Aika said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah that's true but Sona is fucking draconian and loves punishing us!" Saji called in fear as Issei sighed.

"I can have Rias talk her down to keep her from punishing you or I can shoot her." Issei said as the last part was to himself.

"NO Way man sorry!" Saji called as he then began to take his leave but he soon found he wasn't going anywhere as if some force had stopped him in place while he walked.

The four looked and saw Koneko there as she was eating a large sundae as Asia smiled. "Koneko!" Asia called as she looked to Koneko.

"Big surprise I figured you would try and run away." Koneko said as Saji was in a tight pinch now.

(Later)

"Here Issei." Koneko said as she passed to Issei the Caliburn tracker as Issei checked it out. "Rodin finished whipping this up this morning and Rias sent me after school to pick it up and bring it to you." Koneko said as Issei nodded.

"Ok that's good." Issei said as Koneko grabbed Saji to keep him from running away.

"Though I get the feeling we'll need Kiba also if we're going after the Holy Swords seeing that he has prior knowledge to this whole thing and the Sword Birth Sacred Gear of his." Koneko said as she forced Saji to sit down.

"Yeah and since I have a mole in the Vatican through Irina we can track them down know problem for some aid." Issei said as he knew Kiske will hate it and honestly so would Issei but they need Xenovia's help in this even if she no longer has her Holy Sword.

"But where are we supposed to find them if they aren't in the Gates of Hell?" Koneko asked as she looked to Issei knowing the two wouldn't stay there for long.

"Trust me I know where to find them, Irina is hard to miss even in Kuoh Town." Issei said as he walked ahead to find his wayward friend.

"What makes you say that?" Aika asked as Issei smirked as he stopped and turned to the group.

"That." Issei said as he pointed behind him with his thumb to show Irina and an all healed up Xenovia asking for charity as a child pointed at them as he Aika and Asia saw the Brood Shard glowing with Issei's and Irina's hidden shard as they needed money for their time here.

(Later at the Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

The group were now back at the Gates of Hell as Xenovia and Irina were helping themselves to the dishes of Rodin's menu as Rodin was washing some glasses. "I detest having to return here." Xenovia said as she ate the food prepared by a Fallen Angel. "But this is delicious oh good Lord please forgive this humble servant for accepting the food of a Fallen Angel." Xenovia said as Irina kept eating.

"Less talking more eating." Irina said as Issei looked.

"My word can they eat that much and will your wallet survive this?" Asia asked looking to Issei.

"Don't worry the sky's the limit just put it on Enzo's tab." Issei said as Enzo who was snoozing nearby was shocked as he fell out of his chair.

"What?!" The fat Italian called as he already had Rias using his tab for her own gains.

"Not like Enzo is going to ever pay off that tab." Aika said with a smile on her face seeing the Italians reaction.

(Later)

"Now then." Xenovia began as she glared at Issei as she was still sour about Kiske taking her Excalibur and walking off with it. What really ticked her off was that apparently Kiske is able to use it even better then she was if he was able to old it so easily and swing it like it was a simple long sword. "What did you want to talk to us about Son of Eva?" Xenovia said as Issei crossed his arms.

"For starters my name is Issei the Stray Killer don't compare me to my mother." Issei began as he was still sore about what Xenovia said about his mother. "Second we want to make a deal." Issei said as Xenovia glared.

"What? You'd think I'd make a deal with a Devil?" Xenovia asked as Issei smirked.

"Sure you would especially if that Devil is Sparda's son and part Angel to boot." Issei said as Xenovia saw Issei's logic there even if he made it sound like he pulled that one out of his ass.

"But you want something out of this don't you?" Xenovia asked as Issei smirked.

"Right you are Xenovia without your Holy Sword your basically defenseless but I know how to track Holy Swords." Issei said showing the Holy Sword tracker as it showed a map of Kuoh Town and the dots where the Holy Swords were located. Xenovia looked ready to take it before Issei snatched it. "See here's the deal we help you located the opposing side and in return you give us the Excalibur's and Caliburn and tell your Vatican they were destroyed don't care of the story you use but my point is make it so they don't question what really happened." Issei said as Xenovia glared.

"You expect me to lie to the church that easily?" Xenovia demanded as she didn't seem pleased with that.

"Oh it won't be a total lie the knock offs with be take care of and the Caliburn will be in more capable hands." Issei said as Xenovia glared but in turn conceded.

"Very well." Xenovia said as Irina looked surprised.

"Wow Issei you've gotten smarter over the years." Irina said as Issei smirked.

"Also one last thing when we face the bastard who took Caliburn and Kokabiel leave those fuckers to me and Kiske. We may not get along but those assholes had gotten away with desecrating my mom's grave for her sword and murdered her so if anyone has a right to end them it's us." Issei said as Xenovia understood. "Besides when it comes to mom, it's the only thing me and Kiske see eye to eye in." Issei said as Xenovia understood.

'A mother's love for her children is strong… but the children's love for their mother is just as strong if nurtured right.' She thought to herself as she saw the mistake she made against Kiske which lost her the Sword of Destruction. "I understand Son of Eva we shall assist as best we can then." Xenovia said as Issei nodded.

"You're going to need something to protect yourself then little lady." Rodin said dropping a large sword onto the table after clearing the empty plates. "Not much but it was short notice, and don't worry it's on the house as long as you advertise the Gates of Hell." Rodin said as Xenovia looked at it. "Forged it myself and used Holy Water to purify it not exactly a holy sword but a close second." Rodin said as Xenovia looked at the large claymore like sword.

"It will have to do, I suppose." Xenovia said as she still needed to beat Kiske to get the Sword of Destruction back.

"Ok then let's go find us a Kiba we can't have him be a stray forever." Issei said as he got up with his gear in hand.

*End OST

(Scene Break that afternoon Fountain area)

"Yo Kiba!" Issei called as Kiba glared at Xenovia.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked as Issei smirked.

"Oh your help in hunting down the ones responsible for all these Stray Priests." Issei said as Kiba looked and saw Xenovia.

"It's really disappointing to see a priest working with an alleged slave whores son." Kiba said as he didn't forget what Xenovia had called Eva.

"I will confess what I had said at the time was out of line." Xenovia said as she then pulled out her stand in sword. "But if I'm not mistaken you did leave the Gremory Household of your own volition making you a stray Devil." Xenovia said as Issei pointed Ebony at Xenovia.

"Hey remember you're on my turf and since I'm in charge of this hunt I say what we do." Issei said as he looked to Kiba. "Look Kiba we all know what you lost, I had Rodin do some digging the guy your after he was excommunicated and has Freed helping him, so we each have a stake in this they're after him to bring him to justice." Issei said pointing to Xenovia and Irina. "I'm after him to get my mom's sword back and avenge her death with his boss, and you're after him because of your own revenge. We all have a bone to pick with this fucker so it's probably better if we all work together then try and solo it like Kiske." Issei said as Kiba looked.

"I know his name." Kiba began as he looked. "His name is Galilei Valper." Kiba said as Issei looked.

"The Archbishop of Annihilation, mom told me about him a few years back. The guy has an obsession with her when she worked with the Grigori a couple times her, and the Excalibur she wielded." Issei said as he knew that guy or at least heard of him. "It would explain how he got the sword and robbed her grave for it." Issei said as he knew the man literally got off of his moms story. 'If memory is right he also had this friend named Arkham at one point, don't know where he vanished to thought.' Issei thought as he thought on it.

"Ok then we know who to look for then and where to hit him." Issei said as he held the Excalibur Tracker. "Ok then this is some good news and Saji remember Nephilim are neutral parties for this so no one will ever be able to confirm a war between the Church and the Devils if a Nephilim is involved." Issei said with a smirk. "Plus Rodin can cover up for us so we are in the clear." Issei said as Saji looked ready to protest.

"Kiba…" Issei began as he looked. "I get it those knock offs exist because of your friends sacrifice." Issei began as he can already tell the story. "But that sword Caliburn holds my mother's soul in it at least figuratively. I know you want to destroy it but those counterfeits were shaved off of the real Excalibur through Caliburn, I need to gather them all to make it so my mother is whole again." Issei said as he clenched his fist. If any of those cores are destroyed the sword will react very violently because of that fact so I need to find them all and take that sword back." Issei said as he looked to Kiba.

"My mother died protect me and Kiske and I buried that sword with her and the fact the Church desecrated her final resting place for that sword… it's something I can never forgive." Issei said as Kiba looked to Issei.

"I'll help." Koneko said as she looked to the two. "I won't let Kiske get his hands of Excalibur even if it is his birth right." Koneko said as Issei looked. "She's with him so I won't let her be close to such a sword." Koneko said referring to her sister before looking to Issei with a look that states she wanted something from Issei. "Besides if you two died I'd be sad that you are no longer with us and sad that Rias would become a Stray Nephilim." Koneko said as Aika and Asia smiled.

"This is beautiful and all but we still need to get going to start the search." Aika said as Asia nodded to that.

"Yeah we each have a stake on this." Asia said as Issei nodded.

"Well I guess I can't stop you not like I have any chance of stopping a Nephilim to begin with." Kiba said as Issei nodded.

"Then it's decided in the cliché saying, all for one and one for all." Issei said as he looked to his friends.

(Scene Break that night Kiske)

Kiske was continuing his search as he held the Sword of Destruction Excalibur as for him luckily Arthur was a wizard with his craft as he constructed the first batch of tracers. Kiske pointed his Excalibur fake around as he saw it resonate and glow before looking sorts a direction and saw it glow brighter. "I have a trail right now." Kiske began as he used the communication magic. "All of you scout around the areas and see if we have any other trails or possible decoys. Kat use Astral Projection to scout on ahead understood." Kiske said as everyone got it.

"Got it/Yes Sir/Understood." They all called before the cut the link for now.

"Mother…" Kiske said looking at the counterfeit. "Soon you'll be whole once again." Kiske said as he looked at the sword. Soon Kiske saw a summoning appear before him as he cursed his luck as he saw it was from Azazel as the White Dragon Nephilim cursed seeing it said urgent. "Of all the times Azazel." Kiske growled as Azazel better have a good reason for calling him up.

(With Issei later that night the Abandoned Church)

The group arrived to find they were all gathered as Issei looked to his three brood members, Rias's two peerage members, Sona's one peerage members, and Xenovia from the church. "Ok then everyone ready?" Issei asked as everyone nodded. "Ok let's suit up." Issei said as Xenovia and Irina held there disguised.

(With Azazel)

"Huh seems dear old Aika couldn't make it today." Azazel said as he got the call from Aika saying she couldn't make it.

"Of course she is currently hunting down the Excalibur which might I remind you Azazel you have gotten in the way of." Kiske said as he landed and called off Albion's wings. "This better be important Azazel otherwise I can't promise you a quick death." Kiske said to the Grigori leader.

"Oh it's nothing big mind you it's just a message I feel you really need to hear." Azazel said as Kiske glared.

"Go on." Kiske said as Azazel sighed.

"The seal Sparda placed on Mundus on Mallet Island… its breaking." Azazel said as he looked to Kiske. "The fact the demonic power of Mundus Lucifer is beginning to gather at Mallet Island is proof of that." Azazel said as Kiske was wide eyed ever so slightly before he smirked.

"I see… well if my father could defeat Mundus… so can I, except I will finish the job." Kiske said as Azazel sighed.

"Nah not yet Kiske, your power isn't up to par yet you'll need to access your stage 3 trigger before being a match for him." Azazel said as he then sighed. "But just so you know Red Dragon won't like you taking his revenge away from him so heads up." Azazel said as Kiske then looked.

"You have more to tell?" Kiske asked as Azazel nodded.

"Yeah, before Mundus awakens though you can bet your ass Jubileaus is on her way already." Azazel said as Kiske then smirked.

"I see very well then you wish for me to inform my brother then?" Kiske asked as Azazel waved him off.

"Do what you want kid it's up to you." Azazel said causing Kiske to nod before he took his leave.

(Meanwhile at the church)

Once everyone was suited up Issei stretched a bit. "Ok then any ideas how we're doing this." Issei asked as he looked to Irina and Xenovia.

"Hmm since a majority of you have Sacred Gears it's only fair that we divide into two teams." Xenovia said as Issei nodded.

"Ok then we'll handle the East part of town you all handle the West part." Issei said as Xenovia nodded.

"Understood if any of you run into trouble call the cell." Xenovia said as Issei nodded.

"Got it." Issei said as they were dressed as priests.

"Good then and we appreciate what you have done for us Son of Sparda, and I do intend to return the favor one day but I also appreciate the favor of taking to get my injuries treated so I shall repay you for that one." Xenovia said as Issei nodded.

"Aika was it, the Unified Dragon Empress?" Xenovia began as he looked to Aika.

"Uh yeah?" Aika asked as Xenovia looked.

"The Empty Dragon has awoken and with it so is its chosen Dragon Emperor be ready for when he or she appears." Xenovia said as Aika was shocked and confused.

"Well you were a bitch at first but you saw the error of what you said and you want to repay me hooking you up with a place to crash so I can't fault you there." Issei said as Xenovia nodded.

(Meanwhile with Sparda's Peerage)

Beowulf stumbled into the Sparda' Peerages normal meeting spot as soon two of the Cerberus trio caught him as they each had there Peerage Piece shining on their chest. "You too?" Beowulf asked as he looked to his longtime ally and friend.

"More like all of us." Nevan was heard as she was helped by Agni and Rudra as they walked to their meeting point.

"So we're ALL turning?" Beowulf asked as this was very much a problem.

"Yes it won't be long till we're forced into our triggered forms as complete Stray Devils." Agni said as he was having trouble keeping his human form.

"So what now?" Cerberus Alpha said as Omega and Beta had similar thoughts.

"We have no choice…" Nevan said as she looked to the group. "We need to become Devil Arms to Issei, Kiske, and the select members of their brood." Nevan said as she walked away a bit.

"That seems like the best option for us all." Cerberus Alpha said as he looked to his fellow Peerage Members.

"So this is how it all ends, this is the end of the road Sparda walked with us on." Beowulf said as they all nodded. "Feh best we get our final send offs handled have you each decided on who goes to who?" Beowulf asked as Nevan nodded.

"Yes I'll be entrusting my business and my soul to Aika, I really like her though that massive sword Rodin gave her doesn't suit her." Nevan said as she walked a bit.

"Then we shall go to Ravel she's the best option to use our flames and winds." Rudra said as Agni nodded in agreement.

"I'll go for the little Cat girl." Cerberus said as everyone looked to him. "What she needs to get over her fear of K9's and besides I can't think of anyone better than her who can utilize my power." Cerberus said as they understood that.

"I had decided a long time ago, Kiske shall be entrusted with my soul I made a promise to Sparda and this is the best way I can keep it." Beowulf said as he held his scared eye knowing he made that promise during the war when he joined Sparda.

"Then it's decided huh?" Nevan said as she sighed.

"Well let's go to Rodin's one last drink before our last goodbyes." Nevan said as they all agreed.

"Here, here!" Cerberus called as this was possibly going to be there final drink.

"But how long de we have?" Beowulf asked as he looked to the others.

"Well if we don't over exert our powers then hopefully we'll stay sane long enough for the Parent day at Kuoh Academy." Nevan said as that would be good for them then. One last family day with Issei and Kiske till they have to say goodbye.

(Meanwhile with Devil May Cry abandoned building)

"Hey I know this place." Issei said as they entered the area. "Yeah this is where we took on that Stray Devil with a bone to pick with me." Issei said as he looked around.

"Oh yeah you hunt Strays for a living." Saji said as he walked in.

Issei then took out his Tracker and saw a new blip on the map as he smirked. "Guys we're not alone." Issei called as he looked to the roof as did Kiba as on it was, Freed. Issei then took out Ebony and Ivory as Freed laughed and jumped down before Issei shot at Freed with his guns causing him to be caught off guard as Freed was hit by a flurry of bullets keeping him airborne for a bit before he let up allowing Freed to fell down, hard.

"Now that was unfair thank God that I had protective lairs on." Freed said as he got up. "But now God will strike you down for shooting his devoted follower!" Freed called as Issei sighed.

"Yeah in your wildest dreams dumbass." Issei said as he looked to Freed. "So you got a new sword for that core to replace the one you lost right?" Issei taunted as Freed glared.

"How do you know that?" Freed asked as Issei simply pointed to Kiba.

"So punk you wanna go or do you wanna try and run so we can chase you down?" Issei taunted as he looked to Freed.

"I'll fight you Son of a Whore Angel!" Freed taunted as Issei glared.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Taste the Blood

"Kiba let me star things off here when you see a chance take it." Issei said before charging at Freed. "Come on!" Issei called as he charged at Freed with his sword at the ready. Freed blocked the attack with is Excalibur as Issei smirked before he spun around the sword and gave a kick to Freed's face. "Lift off!" Issei called out as he sent Freed skyward before he switched to his guns. Freed then smirked and began running at high speed as Issei growled as he felt his body get cut up.

"What's wrong Nephilim can't keep up!? Maybe you aren't as powerful as the stories said!" Freed taunted as Issei growled but then made a hidden smirk.

Soon Freed was blindsided by Kiba as Issei smirked. "Got you there didn't he Freed?!" Issei taunted as Freed growled.

"Aika!" Issei called as Aika looked.

"Yeah?!" She called as Issei smirked.

"Combo my boosted Gear with Saji's!" Issei called as Saji looked shocked.

"Wait what?!" Saji called as Aika nodded.

"Got it!" Aika called as her Sacred Gear appeared on her Torso.

" _ **COMBINATION!"**_ Her gear invoked before the chest crystal glowed. _**"BOOSTED GEAR!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as he sent an energy arm at Issei and took part of his boosted gear. " _ **PLUS!"**_ It invoked as Saji was wide eyed as his Gear came out on its own as the Boosted Gear symbol appeared on Aika's left shoulder.

"Wait why are, you out?!" He called as he didn't call it out.

" _ **ABSORPTION LINE!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as Saji was shocked when he felt the arm reach into him and pull out a small shard of his gear while the Absorption Line Symbol appeared on Aika's right shoulder. _**"GATTAI!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as the combination began with the two symbol merging into one at the chest area. _**"POWER TRANFER LINE!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as armor appeared on Aika's left arm forming into a combo of the Boosted Gear and the Absorption Line.

"Ok double up Aika and then send the power to Kiba!" Issei called as he removed the priest outfit as did the others. "I'll go for the big prize!" Issei called as unaware to them all the same red haired girl from before was watching them from the shadows while holding herbs to hide her scent.

"We'll hold the line here Issei!" Aika called as she Boosted.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Omnyoryu invoked as the power doubled for her.

Issei then ran into the building making sure Kiba kept Freed busy as he ran in after his prize. Unknown to them the red haired girl followed close behind after Issei.

*End OST

(Inside the building)

Issei saw a lab set up here as Issei saw it was recently used as he held Ebony and Ivory at the ready. "Ok fucker how about you show yourself!" Issei called out as he looked around for his target. "If you don't I'll tear this place apart myself." Issei said as she shot up some beakers releasing their contents.

Soon he heard footsteps as he looked and saw the man he was looking for. "So your Galilei Valper man you're just as creepy as an old pervert, like my mom said." Issei said as he pointed his guns at the priest.

"So the Son of Sparda and Eva… I've heard stories about you and your brother at the church before my unwarranted excommunication." Galilei said as Issei glared at him.

"Yeah oh wo is me I was kicked out for my fucked up methods in the Holy Sword Project and killing off the innocent test subjects." Issei acted as a taunting way as he then glared at Galilei. "You had this coming fucker but first hand over my mother's sword otherwise I won't promise you a chance to get away!" Issei called as he glared at Galilei.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked as he pulled the sword off from a box as Issei recognized it as the Excalibur Mimic resonated to it. "Yes the Caliburn the key to locating where Eva had hidden her sword the Excalibur not like the church will acknowledge Eva was Excalibur's true wielder." The man said as Issei glared at him.

"Hand it over fucker I won't tell you again!" Issei called as he glared at him.

"My apologies but you will be a bit preoccupied." He said before he snapped his fingers causing a large cage in a tarp to burst open as Issei looked and to his shock he saw the Guard Dog of Purgatory.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Angel Descend B

"Say hello to one of my guard dogs here young Nephilim a Second Sphere if I'm not mistaken." Galilei said as Issei was wide eyed at what he saw.

The creature released flames from its person as Issei was lucky he had Hades to summon as it roared at Issei before it released a fire ball at Issei who quickly dodged it. This was the _Second Sphere Virtue: Fairness_ and by the looks of it, it was very pissed off.

*End OST

*Insert DmC Devil May Cry OST: Tick Tack

"Ok this just brings up the question of… WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS THING?!" Issei called as the Stray Angel then charged at Issei before he jumped out of the way just in time as it roared at him.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, after all it has friends." Galilei said as two more came out followed by three more resulting in a total of six.

"Wow didn't see that coming." Issei said as he saw them all stalk torts him.

"Now then I'll see you soon." Galilei said as he began to take his leave with Caliburn in hand.

"Fuck!" Issei cursed as he began fighting his way through the pack of Fairness.

As Issei began fighting his way his main focus was getting Caliburn back but these fuckers won't let up on him. Soon Hades was heard as the Hell Hound jumped in an began assisting his master but even together against a pack of Stray Angel Attack Dogs they were getting a bit out gunned. As Issei fired his way Galilei smiled as he knew Issei won't be walking out of this so easily.

Hades roared as he charged at a Stray Angel and began to bite into its neck causing its blood to leak out not doubt giving it a real pain in the neck. Issei charged and with Revenant shot another Stray in the face damaging its armor as Issei smirked at his victory to come. "Come on is that all you posers got?!" Issei taunted before one charged at him causing him to dodge before another came out and fired a fireball at Issei causing him to dodge. "FUCK!" Issei called as he then was knocked down by another before it began to try and maul him which Issei used Revenant at Point Black range causing the Stray serious harm.

*End OST

Soon the Excommunicated Priest Galilei felt a blade of a dagger like Kris to his neck as he was wide eyed as he looked and saw a young woman with tan skin and red hair as she glared at Galilei. "You shall call off your Stray Angel's from Lord Sparda otherwise I cannot ensure you will live long." The woman said as Galilei saw the woman's eyes glow red showing she was a devil.

"Wow who's the babe!?" Issei called before he avoided an attack.

"You're bluffing!" He called as she then slid his neck across his neck deep enough to draw blood.

"Not in the slightest sir, I was tasked to protect Lord Sparda and if you don't not call them off I will be sure to destroy your research papers while I'm at it." She threatened as the German accent was heavy on her voice.

"Try if you must these Stray Angels will defend me." He said as one smelled his blood and quickly acted but Issei then smirked as he then went at the others before swinging Osiris around him and quickly turned it into Arbiter allowing the momentum of the swing to hit all the goes at once wiping them out.

"Now buddy about my mother's sword." Issei growled as the man then got Caliburn to graze the woman's skin making her go wide eyed and hiss in pain as she was forced to let go allowing Galilei to escape.

"Shit!" Issei called as he ran outside to find Freed hitting away Kiba's Sword Birth as Freed noticed Galilei.

"Oh old man what took you so long?" Freed asked as he looked.

"Freed your use of Holy Swords can use a touch up." He began as he saw Freed's leg was caught in Saji's Absorption Line.

"Can you hurry up and get me off this lizard tongue!" Freed called as Issei and his new friend were snuck up upon by more of the Stray Angels just as they exited.

"Its simple channel your power into the blade and cutting it should be no problem." Galilei said as Issei glared at him.

"Oh is that so?" Freed said before he did just that with the blade now glowing gold before he cut through it. "Ok so I have three Little Devils I can kill one Nephilim Witch, and two other Nephilim on my kill list." Freed called as he smiled insanely before out of nowhere Freed had to block another attack before it was revealed to be Kiske with the Holy Sword he got from Xenovia.

Kiske then roared out as he then pushed Freed away as Freed was shocked just as Xenovia and Irina arrived. "What the, who the fuck are you?!" Freed demanded as he glared as Kiske who glared at him seeing an annoying bug before him.

"So both sons of Eva and Sparda have made themselves known." Galilei said as Kiske glared as Xenovia and Irina arrived as well as Xenovia charged at Freed aiding Kiske. "And with him the Nephilim and her priest friend who has been chasing me all over Europe." Galilei said as Irina was wide eyed as Xenovia was caught off guard.

"What lies do you speak Galilei!?" Xenovia began as Irina had ditched her Cloak.

"The proof is on her wrist." Galilei said began as Xenovia spared a glance and saw the Nephilim Crystal on her wrist. "That girl was a spy in the Vatican from day one she has been working with the Nephilim before she even arrived." Galilei said as Issei's crystal glowed as did the others of his brood in the area as Xenovia was shocked.

"Oh yeah I remember her now, she was the bitch who nearly ruined my face!" Freed said as he saw Irina who was now caught.

"Irina…" Xenovia said as she looked to her friend as she looked to her with a face filled with betrayal.

"Wait Xenovia let me explain." Irina said as she looked to her friend.

"What is there to explain?" Kiske said as he didn't seem bothered. "You are a member of Issei's brood and had been a member since your childhood." Kiske said as Xenovia were shocked.

Freed and Galilei were soon surrounded as Issei cursed as he didn't know Freed and Galilei were aware of Irina as he now just lost a spy in the Vatican to compromise. "Shut up!" Irina roared out in rage as she let her emotions get the better of her as she summoned Susanoo and switched to its Vendetta form and slammed down at Freed who then smiled before it switched to the form Mimic causing Freed to go wide eyed as the Excalibur was shattered once more leaving behind its core which shined brightly in the presence of Caliburn.

"Dammit fuck not again!" Freed cursed as he glared at Irina while him and Galilei jumped back.

"Freed I believe we should leave we're all outnumbered here." Galilei said as Freed smiled.

"You got it one escape route coming up!" Freed called as he held a small item.

"Don't let him!" Kiske called out as he send a summoned sword at Freed who leaned back to avoid it before throwing the item down to the ground causing it to go off.

Soon once the light died down Freed and Galilei were gone. "Quick!" Kiba called as he chased after where they may have went accompanied by Kiske. Xenovia and Irina were about to give chase but Xenovia stopped Irina.

"Don't." Xenovia said harshly as she glared at her friend. I'll go myself but when I return I want the full story from you Nephilim." Xenovia growled as she was clearly taking that betrayal very hard before leaving.

"Xenovia!" Irina called as she saw Xenovia leave.

Soon Issei sighed as he looked. "We got company." Issei said as the red haired girl stood protectively before Issei.

"More enemies?" She asked holding her daggers at the ready.

"No." Issei said as he needed to figure out where this red haired chick came from.

Soon from the two portals came Rias and Akeno from the Gremory one and Sona and Tsubaki from the Sitri one. "Before you ask Rias let me explain." Issei said as Saji looked scared.

'I forgot Issei gets off scot free being Rias' master and all.' Saji thought as he was scared of Sona.

(Later inside)

"My apologies Lord Sparda I did not know this Gremory Nephilim was your fiancé please forgive me Lord and Lady Sparda for my unwarranted defensive." The red haired woman said as she kneeled before them as Rias was confused.

"It's uh ok all is forgiven." Issei said as he had no clue what this girl was rambling on about.

"So you don't know who she is?" Rias asked as she let the Lady Sparda name go for now since this girl did aid her Fiancé Issei.

"My apologies Lady Sparda I failed to introduce myself to you and Lord Sparda." The girl said before she stood up and did a small bow. "My name is Lucia my family has been the elite guard to the Sparda heads and heirs for generations when Sparda was confirmed dead we feared we lost our purpose but when Inferno received word that Sparda had two heirs I was sent to seek you out." Lucia said as she looked to Issei.

"Wait so you're my bodyguard?" Issei asked as Lucia nodded.

"Yes Lord Sparda it's a pleasure to meet you face to face I will provide you with anything and everything you may need or ask for." Lucia said as Issei scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh um thanks." Issei said as Lucia then presented a letter to Issei who read it.

"Issei if you have received this then the girl had made it to you in one peace, please recruit her as soon as possible I had received a vision involving her that she will be a great help to you in battles to come. So until we meet again Happy Hunting my master. –Phineas." Issei read as Rias saw this.

"Yes Phineas had asked me to make sure I was recruited into your Brood Lord and Lady Sparda and if I must I am willing and ready to aid in the revival of the Nephilim Faction." Lucia said with a bow as Rias and Akeno scanned the letter and saw it was in fact Phineas seal and his hand writing as it showed now trace of forgery.

"Well this is legit as far as I can confirm so this girl is in fact who she says she is." Rias said as Issei looked.

"Please Lord and Lady Sparda I was raised and trained my whole life to defend the Sparda Household and all its incarnations so please recruit me into your Brood." Lucia begged as she was ready and able to serve.

Rias looked it over as she very rarely had met a Devil wanting to be recruited save for Ravel who was recruited into Rizer's Peerage before she was told to join Issei's Brood. "Issei we need to think this through she's obviously a Devil full blood and all but we don't know if she is who she claims she is." Rias said as it could be anyone before he sighed.

"If Phineas who was my dad chief advisor says she's trustworthy then I say let her join." Issei said as he sighed.

"Thank you Lord Sparda I shall make it my top priority to provide you with everything and make sure you do not regret my recruitment." Lucia said with a smile.

Soon Saji was heard screaming out in pain as Issei looked and laughed at him as Asia had already been sent on ahead since the Job was a bust. "That has got to hurt." Issei said as he saw Saji was getting a Devil Power Spank.

"Normally I'd do the same to Koneko but I recently discovered a bit of a problem." Rias said as she sighed.

"What?" Koneko asked as Rias looked.

"My powers and magic has a trace of Angelic power in them so I can't exactly provide the spank without hurting you unintentionally." Rias said as Issei shrugged.

"Get a demon Paddle that can work." Issei said as Rias then slapped him upside the head. "Ok I get it never butt in on your peerage." Issei said as he sighed.

"Just give her the Brood Shard Issei." Rias said as Issei shrugged to his Dark Slayer.

"Right now I can only give you the Royal Guard one since I'm saving the Gun Slingers for a real diamond in the rough." Issei said as the Royal Guard Shard appeared.

"That is acceptable Lord Sparda I will be protecting you a lot." She said with a bow as Issei nodded.

"Ok then we're in agreement." Issei said as the rest was history.

(Scene Break on the way home)

Issei, Rias, and Irina were walking home as Issei sighed at their new stalker/brood member/body guard as Rias looked at her hiding behind a flag pole with binoculars. "So what are we supposed to do about her housing problem?" Rias said as she sighed. "We don't exactly have the room for all these people you keep bringing in." Rias said as she looked to Issei.

"I don't know we move them to my office?" Issei asked as Rias face palmed.

"Normally that would be a good idea but you forget that it's basically that an office if you let them take rooms there Rodin will charge you some rent." Rias said as Irina looked.

"Well can't we just get a bigger house or take up rooms in the subspace apartment?" Irina asked as they passed Lucia who was in the bushes now.

"I don't know I'll think of something." Issei said as those apartment rooms can't last forever.

They soon arrived at the house but before Issei could open the door Asia and Ravel answered it both of which were dressed in Naked Aprons as Issei and Irina were wide eyed soon Murayama and Katase showed up dressed like Sexy Maids as Issei eye twitched before he gained a grin. "Jackpot." Issei said as Asia didn't hear him and smiled.

"I heard you guys had a late job so I decided to cook dinner tonight." Ravel said her face just screaming Tsunadere.

"Yeah and while you guys were gone we decided to tidy up a bit here and there." Katase said as they soon saw Irina.

"Irina-sempai!" They called as they took Irina's hands and dragged her inside.

"It's been years you have to tell us everything." Katase said as she took Irina's left arm.

"Yeah what was Europe like, what was it like at the Vatican. Give us details girl!" Murayama said as they still held the feather duster as they walked inside.

"But I'm glad you're all back." Asia said as she smiled. "So I'll get started on dinner." Asia said as Ravel began to leave to get the things ready.

"Lord and Lady Sparda who are all these girls?" Lucia asked surprising everyone.

"Uh ok Lucia these girls are my brood members." Issei began as he then looked to the girls. "Girls who are my brood members this is your newest member Lucia she's now our last Royal Guard." Issei said as the girls saw her.

"Nice to meet you Lucia." Asia smiled as she saw Lucia. 'Another rival why does Issei keep bringing them in?' Asia mentally wondered as she saw this.

'Great another Rival dammit it how am I supposed to build a House Phenex for the Nephilim Faction if the only pureblooded Nephilim is bringing home a new girl every other day.' Ravel mentally yelled as she knew Irina was here before all of them.

"So Issei any requests?" Asia asked as Issei looked.

"Make anything you feel like." Issei said as Lucia was confused.

"Is this Apron and the clothing those other two were wearing required uniform?" Lucia asked confused as Issei and Asia were shocked.

"Required Uniform?" Rias asked before it hit her.

" **By the Satan's this girl is more innocent then Asia."** Madama Butterfly said as Rias couldn't help but agree.

"I can't believe it." Rias said as he saw this couldn't be right.

"Um Lucia you do know where babies come from correct?" Issei asked as Lucia nodded.

"Of course it's when two powerful people a male and a female mate to combine their immense power to conceive an even stronger offspring." Lucia said as she looked to the Brood.

'Ok maybe not innocent but more along the lines of power naïve.' Rias thought before she remembered something which was what Asia was wearing. "Impressive though Asia and Ravel." Rias began as she looked to Asia with a smile. "It's simple yet quiet effective." Rias said as she clapped her hands together as the two cosplaying maids were with Irina in the other room talking to her about her journey down in Europe. "Well done. You are going to be a Sexy and powerful Nephilim one day when you get your own Brood, the Argento Clan of Nephilim." Rias praised Rias. "And Ravel your well on your way there also so be proud of yourself." Rias said with a smile as Issei looked skeptical.

"Does my godmother know you two are wearing this?" Issei asked as there was no way his mother could not notice.

"But what if I don't want to be sexy?" Asia asked as Issei looked.

"Then go change we can't have my godmother see you all like this." Issei said as soon Mrs. Hyoudou was heard.

"Too late I saw and helped them the entire time." She said from the doorway as Issei was wide eyed.

"Oh then no problem them." Issei said as Rias then spoke.

"Mother! I would also like to wear what Asia and Ravel are wearing." Rias called out as Mrs. Hyoudou smiled.

"No worries I got plenty to spare lets go find one for you!" She called with a smile on her face.

"Wait do you have more of those clothing Lord Sparda's other brood members were wearing?" She asked as she looked to Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Sure do hon come this way then." Mrs. Hyoudou said as Rias then passed by Asia and Ravel.

(With Rias, Ravel, and Asia)

"Oh by the way." Rias began catching Asia and Ravel's attention. "You two were very close to out doing me here. You should be proud of yourselves." Rias whispered to them as Ravel glared as Asia was smiling and saying her thanks.

"Thank you." Asia said with a smile to Rias as Ravel glared while wearing her Phoenix theme apron.

"Just you wait I'll out do you yet." Ravel growled as she glared at Rias.

(Back to the event at large)

"I shall wait till confirmation. It seems Lord Sparda may be having some problems in his pants." Lucia said as Ravel and Asia looked before they blushed deep red at that.

"But I need make sure it fits!" Mrs. Hyoudou said before the somehow grabbed Lucia and began dragging her away.

"Well this is awkward." Issei said as Asia and Ravel had an idea.

"Here let me help." Ravel said as she went torts Issei pants. "Seems your large friend here is struggling." Ravel said as Issei was wide eyed.

"No let me I can help it better." Asia said as she had Twilight Healing ready for this as the two began to struggle in a wrestling way as Hades saw this.

'Should I get involved because this looks fucking hot?' Issei thought as Ravel was restrained before the Phenex Nephilim smirked and used her teeth to grab Issei's zipper causing him to go wide eyed.

'No!' Asia mentally called out as she tried to stop Ravel but it was too late as soon Asia jumped up and a short tussle began.

(After the tussle)

(WARNING SHORT LEMON LIME IS ABOUT TO START I REPEAT SHORT LEMON LIME IS ABOUT TO START)

Ravel smiled as she now had Issei hard member as she smirked at the downed Issei who Asia had somehow pinned in the tussle. "VICTORY!" Ravel called as Asia looked.

"Wait how did I pin Issei?" Asia asked as Issei cried out in surprised as Ravel began to give him the blow job.

"To bad for you Asia I win this round." Ravel said though her voice was muffled as she gave Issei a blow job.

"NO!" Asia cried out as she saw she lost.

'Fuck how did this happen? Not that I'm complaining but… what the fuck!' Issei called in his mind.

"Don't worry I read all those books you kept hidden Issei." Ravel said freeing her mouth. "It wasn't hard really I did have a few things from home to practice with." Ravel said as Issei found she was stumbling over this a bit.

"Damn her technique could really use some work." Issei said as Ravel smiled as she felt the pulsing of his hard member get heavier.

'Come on hurry up and blow before Rias gets back you fucking hot piece of Nephilim.' Ravel thought as she began to bob her head.

"Hey Issei did you make these?" Asia asked as Issei was wide eyed to see Asia holding Ebony in both her hands like that stripped did back in Limbo City before the chaos really started.

"GAUH!" Issei called out as Ravel felt Issei cum into her mouth as she had planned this ahead as she swallowed it all using her magic to help as soon she was done.

(END LEMON LIME I REPEAR END LEMON LIME)

"Hmm its oddly bitter but with the odd taste of strawberry sundaes and Pizza." Ravel said as Issei quickly got his pants back on and his dick hidden as Asia glared at Ravel who smirked. 'Point 1 Ravel.' She said with her eyes to Asia as Asia glared at Ravel but with a cute pout sort of way.

"Ok why me?" Issei asked himself as he wanted the Harem but now the girls are fighting over him.

Soon Rias and Lucia walked in as Lucia was dressed in a maid outfit while Rias was in the Naked Apron as well but, hers had a heart on the chest going over her boobs. "So what do you think?" Rias asked as Issei smirked.

'Oh yeah that's why.' Issei thought as he was in heaven.

(Later in the Kitchen area)

Asia, Ravel, and Rias were cooking Dinner together as they seemed to be getting along as they agreed to make something fast and easy since it was so late. Mrs. Hyoudou laughed at this as she remembered hos Sparda had wanted is own Harem before he settled down with Eva. "Ah the son lives the fathers dream." Mrs. Hyoudou said as she then laughed. "Plus it's almost like you have 6 or 7 wives." Ravel said as Murayama and Katase were cleaning around Issei with Irina and Lucia's help as Issei was trying to make it look like he was reading but saw

'Ok… three half naked babes in the kitchen cooking.' Issei thought as he saw the three other girls fixing up the house a bit. 'Three Maid Babes cleaning up the house.' Issei's thoughts continued as he then looked to Irina. 'And one babe cleaning while thinking of all the adventures she had in Europe, dad if you were here you would probably freak.' Issei thought as he saw this go on.

(With Koneko)

Koneko was at home as she was eating her sweets before she looked at her Familiar Shiro who mewed at her. "Should I… become a Nephilim?" Koneko asked herself as she knew so long as her sister Kuroko was a Nephilim she didn't stand a chance against her.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I know the chapter is short this time around but I did my best as next time we see some more Freed Beat downs upon us. Now then please enjoy the rest of things here as we set up for what you all came here for, the team up of Issei and Kiske against psycho Doctor and the reveal of the One TRUE Excalibur. Mow then as you leave be sure to post a review and like always ja ne.


	16. Mission 14 Make the Angel Scream

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Well let's start this bitch! ENJOY!

(Start Gates of Hell Chaos)

The Gates of Hell was closed for the night as the area around it outside was the barrier produced by the supernatural beings. As a shadow appeared at the Glass Door it soon burst open as from it Freed walked in laughing insanely. "I can't believe those idiots left the Excalibur Mimic here of all places." Freed laughed as he looked for his prize. "Now where are you?" Freed asked as he threw over a table expecting a trap door the table flew and hit the head of Rodin as his footsteps was accompanied by his Aura which caught Freed Attention.

"If you're going to break into and steal from my shop you better be sure I'm not home." Rodin said as he glared down on Freed.

"The fuck!?" He asked before he charged but Rodin smirked and swung his arm hitting the speeding Freed with ease sending him flying to the wall.

"You better have enough money to pay for the damages you caused." Rodin glared as Freed was surprised Rodin caught him.

"Fuck you Devil fucker!" Freed called out before Rodin kicked him deeper into the wall before he grabbed him by the neck, pulled him out of the hole, and punched him across the bar.

"You fuck with the Devil you pay the price." Rodin said as he stalked torts Freed as Freed tried to escape. "And I'm going to cash in on it even if it kills you." Rodin said as Freed was wide eyed as he saw Rodin's glowing red eyes behind the Fallen Angels black sunglasses.

"Oh fuck." Freed said as he was wide eyed at this.

(Outside the Gates of Hell)

All you can hear was Freed's scream of Terror and pain as well as the sound of crashing and stuff breaking as no one even heard Freed scream as he was torn apart and mutilated no doubt Rodin was going to town on him.

(Back Inside Later)

Freed was crawling away brutalized as he had broken bones dislocated limbs as, Rodin was checking the cash he got from Freed with a smirk on his face. "Hmm that should cover the damaged you caused pleasure doing business with you, you fucked up Priest." Rodin said as he was counting the income.

"Ah Rodin it's been quite some time since I've seen you fight." Came a familiar voice to Rodin as he looked and saw an evil looking Fallen Angel with red in his eyes as Rodin sighed at the Stray Fallen Angel.

"Kokabeil what brings you here?" Rodin asked as Freed crawled away.

"Oh nothing of importance mind you especially for the Great Wars Triple Agent and the Grigori's Weapon Forge Master." Kokabeil said as Rodin glared.

"Flattery won't get you a discount or the likes so what do you want you war monger?" Rodin asked as he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Come no Rodin don't tell me you don't feel the least bit reminiscent of the good old days of the Great War." Kokabeil said as Rodin looked to his money.

"Not in the slightest. Not much profit to go in once a War Starts in the end no one wins leaving me with no way to make a profit causing the Gates of Hell to go down." Rodin said as he counted the money from the downed Freed which was all of Freed's life savings.

"Ah and you show why you became a Fallen Angel greed." He said as Rodin laughed.

"No in the slightest I found being an Angel is Paradiso wasn't for me, in fact it didn't even feel like my life calling but you should know Hunters will kill you for disrupting the Trinity." Rodin said as Kokabeil laughed.

"Let those weaklings try Nephilim or otherwise they stand no chance against me." Kokabeil said before he grabbed Freed and took him away. "And don't say I didn't give you a chance." Kokabeil said as Rodin scoffed.

"Idiot." Rodin said as luckily he had plenty of favors to cash in on to get out of situations if it calls for it.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy the next day)

Issei was sleeping on his desk as the previous night hunt he saw Kiba was a no show no doubt he was with Xenovia hunting down the Stray Priest. As he slept he was soon assaulted by his friends as they finally got healed from there confrontation with the Kendo Club as the glared at Issei with hate and envy in their eyes. "Dude you have to hook us up." The glasses wearing young man said as Issei sighed.

"Ok what do you guys want?" Issei asked as he glared at the two.

"Bro your brother has ladies throwing themselves to him and he doesn't even bat an eye, not to mention the sexy as hell teacher lives with him and he's like surrounded by girls at home. It just ain't fair!" The bald friend called out as Issei sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do about it!?" Issei growled as the two then smiled.

"Well considering how popular you two are with the ladies we were hoping you two can point a few our way." The speckled buddy said as Issei laughed.

"And if I say no what will you do?" Issei asked as he been through this before as of right now Ravel was currently getting accustomed to human schools so she was in a separate class at the moment.

"Uh…" They began before they realized something. "Yeah… we didn't think that far." The bald one said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah yo since you can kick our asses five ways till summer." The glasses wearing one said as soon Rias arrived at the classroom as she glared at Issei and slammed a paper down on the table.

"Issei read this and then come talk to me about you pervert aunt." Rias growled before she stormed off as Issei looked at it.

"What does it say?" The glasses wearing one said as Issei looked.

"Full pass to Nevan's Private Nymph Summer Resort (Only accepts one male among the winning party.)" Issei read as Issei's eye twitched.

"Wait I think I heard of Nevan, doesn't she own a strip joint?" The bald guy said as the guys quickly became wide eyed.

YOUR AUNT IS A STRIP CLUB OWNER!" They called in shock as Issei sighed as the girls looked as the girls all had one thought.

'Now it makes sense.' They all thought as they saw Issei had a good reason to have perverted tendencies, bad influence growing up.

"How about you guys shut up or I throw you out the window." Issei said pointing to the window next to him as that shut them up. Soon class began as they all quickly got to their seats as Issei then sighed in relief as he grabbed his pillow and went to sleep.

(Scene Break Old School Building)

The Brood was gathered with Rias' peerage and Sona's peerage as Rias was pasting back and forth trying to attempt at a plan to find Kiba as Irina was also there as Irina looked at the two. "So Issei mind telling me why your brood members are mostly female?" Irina asked as she looked to Issei for answers.

"Long story sort luck of the draw." Issei said as Irina nodded.

"Ok our first order of business is to come up with an attack plan." Irina said as she spoke up. "Kokabiel is a powerful Fallen Angel and has a major grudge against Eva considering she kicked his ass on a day to day bases during spars." Irina said as Issei scoffed.

"Yeah and his priest friend who is practically a stalker obsesses with my mom so those two are enemies to know." Issei said as he then smirked. "Luckily we got some bait for us." Issei said as he then snapped his fingers as soon Rodin appeared through a portal as Sona and her Peerage were shocked as was Sona to see a leader class Fallen Angel in here.

"One Stray Priest with four Holy Swords on a platter." Rodin said as he held Freed under his arm tied up with a cloth gag. The devils of the group stepped away from the Holy Swords as Issei and Irina picked up the Excalibur's Knock offs and smiled. "Ok time to break some swords." Issei said as it was the cores they wanted.

"Oh let us help Sempai!" Murayama called as she grabbed the nearest Excalibur.

"Let me help as well!" Katase called as she picked up a sword.

"Allow me to assist then." Lucia said grabbing the nearest Holy Sword she can reach.

(Outside the building)

The sound of sword breaking was heard as well as a few yelps when some of them got grazed by the shards as well as Freed's angry grunts before it went silent.

(Back inside)

"Ok here they are." Issei said holding the Excalibur Cores as Rodin gave them a look over.

"Yeah I also sent Kokabiel your message Issei with the fake Freed. It won't be long till he gets here so word of advice get some shields up because we'll need all the help we can get." Rodin said as soon the door opened.

"Then it's fortunate I am here to assist." Kiske was heard as he was leaning on the door frame as with him was his brood standing behind him.

"Kiske." Issei said as Irina glared at him.

"It's good to see you again Irina especially after Limbo City." Kiske said as Irina glared.

"Considering there you tricked Issei and me into helping you overthrow the corrupt Stray Devil trying for a Satan rank so he would be out of the way. You better have a good reason to be here Kiske." Irina said Murayama and Katase were out of the loop as Kiske walked in.

"Well the problem here is that Kokabiel is trying to instigate another great war simply for his own amusement." Kiske said as he entered the room while holding the Excalibur Fake on his back. "And with the Nephilim Faction in the numbers we are now we won't be able to stop a Great War." Kiske said as Rias looked.

"Yeah and since you two are the heirs to House Sparda and House Eva, starting a war with you guys as the catalyst won't be very hard." Rias deduced as this could be bad.

"Dohnaseek told me Kokabiel's plans so his next target is the school, in fact he only stile the Excalibur fakes and the Caliburn to instigate the war from Michael which failed mind you so he's going to try here." Kiske said as Dohnaseek nodded.

"Yes so it's best we have a powerful barrier up before he arrives." Dohnaseek said as he looked at the window. "Mainly to keep the battle and damaged contained." He explained as that would be a good plan.

"Kokabiel is a warmonger he craves wars and after the last one ended he lacked his fuel so he's trying to instigate it again." Kiske said as he sat on a coach as Kuroko grabbed a cup of tea to which Kiske began to take a sip from. "With the factions barely at a state of equilibrium he can start a war with his own two hands and without the Nephilim as a major deterrent for the war we need to end his existence." Kiske said as Koneko glared at Kuroko.

"So we fight him here and… kill him?" Asia asked as it was one thing to kill Stray Angels and Stray Devils but this was a leader class Fallen Angel who if they kill they end a sentient existence.

"This guy killed our mother right Kiske?" Issei asked as Kiske nodded.

"Yeah he did so it's only fair the sons of Eva be the ones to exact vengeance upon him." Kiske said as everyone saw this was personal.

"Yeah Kokabiel intends to start the Great War at the school and have it carry to the town so if we don't act we're all pretty much dead." Kalawarner said as the busty woman knew they had limited time to act.

"I'll prepare a barrier then once he arrives we'll keep him locked around the school. No clubs are meeting today so we have the element of surprise on our side." Sona said as Kiske nodded.

"Ok our first thing to do is let the Priest with Caliburn come to us, if anything he may try and use Caliburn to take on his own parody of our mothers Angel Triggered form." Kiske began as Issei nodded.

"So we set Freed up here as the bait and use the cores to find him, then once we got Caliburn back we go after that feathery bastard." Issei said as he cocked Ebony. "I'll make those fuckers pay for killing my mother and stealing her sword." Issei said as Rodin smirked.

"Well you got a leader class Fallen Angel to assist you, so if you want my advice we're going to need Leviathan and Lucifer to help us out." Rodin said as he then took out a cigar and lit it. "In case something happens to our resident God Slayers in the area." Issei said as Rodin had a point.

"Ok then what the game plan?" Issei asked as Sona looked.

"I'll set up my barrier around the school while the rest of you set the bait up." Sona said as she gave Freed a swift kick to the spine resulting with a flurry of muffled curses as Sona.

"You know I like him this way, he's more quiet and easier to deal with." Issei said as he followed with his own spine blow to Freed.

"Very well then time to set up." Kiske said as he and his brood left as Arthur followed close behind.

(Scene Break outside)

Issei and Kiske arrived outside as they found the Excalibur Cores were resonating to a pillar of light as Issei and Kiske then smirked at this. "It seems that Valper intends to unite the swords with Caliburn to find the real Excalibur." Kiske smirks as Issei mirrored it.

"Yeah to bad the dumb ass doesn't realize that he's leading us right to him." Issei said as Issei then turned to the broods. "Rias you're in charge until I get back Kokabiel may be here soon!" Issei called as Rias nodded.

"Alright!" Rias said before Kiske spoke.

"Arthur you're in command of the brood till my return Issei and I have already contacted Sirzech and Serafall and they should be here within the hour!" Kiske called as that shocked Rias and Sona.

"Of course." Arthur said with a small bow as Issei then looked to Kiske.

"Well brother will you say it?" Kiske asked as he smirked to Issei.

"THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!" Issei called out as he and Kiske soon summoned there wings and flew torts the pillar of light.

Rias then sighed and with a one swing was now naked before her Umbra combat outfit formed around her body. "Well then let's send the Fallen Angel to Limbo." Rias said as she held the Elven Nights in her hands ready for use.

"Ok you all know the plan stall until back up arrives!" Rias called as soon Kokabiel appeared on his throne.

"Hmm I did not expect a welcoming party this large." Kokabiel said as he smirked sadistically at the group and saw Freed was tied up.

"We'll stop you Kokabiel after all against this number of Nephilim you stand no chance against us!" Rias called as Kokabiel then laughed.

"I would be scared Left Eye but only a small fraction of you have achieved your triggered states and none of you devils have achieved the true Devil Trigger." Kokabiel said as Rodin cracked his knuckles.

"The fact you made me come out here Kokabiel to stop you I'll do this job for free." Rodin said as Kokabiel then produced a barrier.

"If that is so? Then allow me to summon my pet!" Kokabiel said as he then snapped his fingers causing a magic circle to appear on the ground and from it a fire version of Cerberus appeared as everyone was shocked.

"You didn't think I came unprepared now did you?" Rodin said as soon the seals for the Sparda Household appeared as from it Agni and Rudra, Nevan, the Cerberus trio, and Beowulf appeared as they were ready to fight which shocked Kokabiel.

"Good thing Issei called us when he did I was hoping for some action tonight." Nevan said as she allowed violet thunder to dance around her fingers as Beowulf cracked his knocked.

"It's been a while since I got to fight let me enjoy myself Kokabiel." Beowulf said as he was itching to fight.

"No." Cerberus said as he glared at the false Cerberus. "Leave that pup to me." He said as he glared at the fire breathing three headed dog. "The Cerberus Household weren't the guardsman of Inferno for nothing." Cerberus Alpha said as he and his siblings began to glow.

"Is he?" Akeno began as Rias Koneko felt frightened.

"Yeah he's triggering." Irina said as soon a loud roar was heard sending a path of ice to the fire Cerberus.

"A… dog, a three headed dog." Koneko said as Kuroko was also on edge.

"Tell me about it Shirone." Kuroko said as La Fey had stars in her eyes.

"Let's rock then shall we." Nevan said as she soon summoned thunder and a flock of bats as Agni and Rudra drew there scimitars.

"Let me help!" Rias called as she charged at the Cerberus while Akeno used her magic to go nude and then go into her Miko outfit.

" **NO CONSERVE YOUR STRENGHT FOR THE TRUE TARGET WE WILL HANDLE THIS PUP!"** Cerberus called as the Demon roared as the Ice and Fire Beast soon began to fight Dog style.

Soon a sword stabbed into the Fire Cerberus back as Cerberus saw its ice twin yelp allowing it to head but the dog and began biting and mulling at it. "Glad I wasn't late." Kiba said as Rias smiled.

"Kiba you made it." Rias said as Ravel smiled.

"About time!" Ravel said as she was happy there tardy member had arrived.

"Now for you!" Rias called as she then switched to Suzaku and took aim before letting out a flurry of Phenex Fire Arrows mixed with her Power of Destruction as Kokabiel smirked before he knocked them away but quickly saw more come in through the smoke as once grazed him causing him to burn and cry out in pain.

"Nice shot." Akeno said as Kiske's brood saw it.

Soon Affinity Angels began to make themselves known as Arthur cursed his luck as they were coming in everywhere.

"Ok any Nephilim among us split up and take down the Stray Angels!" Arthur called as Kiske's brood nodded in understanding.

"Asia stay close but the rest of you from Issei's Brood help Kiske's brood!" Rias called as Irina smiled.

"Got it!" Irina called as soon, Ravel, Irina, Aika, Katase, Lucia, and Murayama then headed out to fight.

"This is going to be fun!" Aika called as she was so excited for some action.

"Hmm so this is a Nephilim's power when utilizing Angel and Devil Arms quiet entertaining." Kokabiel said as he was clearly amused.

(With Issei and Kiske)

Valper laughed as he finally completed it as it was now ready. Issei and Kiske arrived to see that in the center of the circle was Caliburn united with one of the cores as Xenovia soon arrived as she saw it. "At last, the power of Eva is closer to me now!" HE called as he laughed.

"Stop him!" Xenovia called but Issei and Kiske did not move. Xenovia looked into their eyes and saw them smirk as if they knew something wasn't right with this little ritual of Valper.

"Arkham he had a point with the power of Sparda, if you control either Sparda or Eva's power you control the factions and with them the world!" Valper laughed as he walked to Caliburn and soon took the sword in hand as the power of Eva soon rushed into him as he laughed insanely. "At last!" He called as his form began to change. "The power of Eva is mine!" He called as soon he raised the sword upward and sent a pillar of light to the sky as when it died down Valper was younger, slimmer, and looked like an Angel as his arms and legs were covered in feathers and had small wings while his entire being was muscle but also a man and female merged together.

" **So… this is what it's like to wield Eva's power?"** Valper said in a mix of his own voice and a song like female's voice as he then looked to Issei and Kiske. **"Perhaps for this irony… I will strike you two down with your mothers own POWER!"** He called out before the two Nephilim drew forth Rebellion and Yamato and were able to Repel Valper. **"Yet that look in your eyes you are ready to fight… even when faced with the image of your mother you feel nothing."** Valper said as he grazed his hand across Caliburn's blade.

"Because it's like staring into a backed up toilet. Why do fucks like you have to stick your noses in other families business?" Issei accused as he pointed Rebellion at Valper. "Come on dude don't you have any hobbies, you know besides molesting little boys and girls for your Holy Sword Project?" Issei asked as Kiske had to admit that one was funny.

Valper began to laugh as it seems it was funny to him as well as soon Issei joined in followed by Kiske as the three laughed but soon Valper stopped as he soon felt Eva's power growing. **"Now the Nephilim will face extinction all over again before the power of Paradiso's greatest of Angels the power of EVA!"** He called out but soon his form began to mutate as the body began to take a more slime like form as feathers soon began to rain for the sky as Issei was appalled by this.

"The power he possesses has gone wild, he cannot control it." Kiske said to Issei as Issei knew.

"Yeah saw this coming but his own ego won't let him see it." Issei said as he had a taunt. "Dude, my mom wasn't hideous like that. Can't you tell by looking at me?" Issei taunted as he checked himself out in Rebellions reflection. "Anyway that shape suits you better not the outside matches the inside." Issei taunted as Kiske then charged forward and slashed at Valper's slime like form as soon he jumped back and sent his summoned swords at Valper before landing on a football goal as his Vanishing gear formed.

" **Was that supposed to be a love tap, your power is no match for that of a pure Angel like me! The Real heir to Eva!"** Valper called out but soon millions of slashes appeared on his body as when he tried to reach for the thing attacking him the hand fell off as Kiske smirked.

"I have come here not to aid my brother but reclaim my mother's power which you stolen. It does not belong to you nor can you handle it." Kiske said as soon Valper fired a Large Light Spear at Kiske before Kiske vanished and landed next to Issei.

"Way to be a show off bro." Issei said but Kiske then pointed Yamato at Issei as Issei scoffed. "And now you're trying to steal my spot light?" Issei said as Kiske scoffed at that.

"You don't believe this desecrator of our mother's grave deserves to be our main event now do you?" Kiske asked as he used Yamato to send the severed hand back at Valper.

" _ **Surely you must agree Ddraig."**_ Albion said as Issei had the boosted gear out.

" _ **Yes I do this insult to Eva's power deserves the full fury of the Nephilim and the Heavenly Dragon Emperors."**_ Ddraig said as Issei smirked and chuckled.

"Now that you mention it… your right." Issei said as he shouldered Rebellion as the two then began stalking torts there pray.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Arkham Battle 2

"This is about to get messy." Xenovia said as she ran to get some cover.

" _ **Do you honestly believe you two offshoots can beat the power you mother wielded the power of the great Eva?!"**_ Valper demanded as this once human was oddly scared.

"You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Eva." Kiske said as he pointed at Valper and made a tisk-tisk gesture.

"You're wasting your time there buddy!" Issei called as he pointed at Valper with Rebellion. "I think he needs to learn the hard way." Issei said to Kiske as Kiske glared at Issei and then smirked before the two clashed their swords and charged forward torts Valper intent on ending him while releasing their battle cries.

The two began the battle against this foe as they both called off their own Sacred Gears for one simple reason. There gears weren't needed for this fight in their eyes. This was a personal vendetta for them and thus their Dragons acknowledged that their hosts need to do this themselves. Issei's combat style was to utilize his more human aspect which was simply put it Rebellion and his twin guns Ebony and Ivory as Kiske did the same showing this man who he had crossed.

Issei slid under an arm swipe while Kiske responded by slashing through said arm swipe with Yamato before Issei appeared behind the Insane mutated priest and let Ebony and Ivory into his body. The Mutated Priest roared in fury as Issei then began sending slashing at him with Rebellion as Kiske got some distance and fired his ethereal Swords straight from his arms like he was throwing knives.

Vaper was being pushed torts his defeat as the two Nephilim unleashed there full fury upon him as there blades were stained with the blood of a human whose lust for power made him a monster. As the two fought against Valper the two then ran around Valper sending slashed across his body before the Valper spun around. But the twins jumped away just in time as Issei fired Ebony and Ivory at Valper while Kiske fired his ethereal swords at him.

(With Rias and her group)

Kokabiel's pet was being dealt with as Rias and Kiba fought back to back against the onslaught of Stray Angels. "Why aren't you going after Valper Kiba?" Rias asked as Kiba looked.

"Because Issei and Kiske's revenge held more importance than mine." Kiba said as he slashed through a stray Angel causing it to explode into halos. "I may have lost my comrades but they lost a mother so in the end the loss of family takes more importance over the loss of friends." Kiba said as Rias smiled at him. "But I entrust my revenge to them to strike that man down for all those he had hurt." Kiba said before summoning another Sword and slashing through two Strays at once.

(With Issei and Kiske vs Valper)

The two began sending attack after attack at Valper as Valper was on the verge of defeat. The two were soon at either side of Valper as they were now ready to finish him off. Issei smirked at Kiske as Kiske returned it as for them it was just like old times back before Limbo City. Their faces and eyes told it all that it was time to finish this bastard off.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: M-19 end (Jackpot)

Valper roared in pain as he was in extreme pain. The two twins then send their respected swords at Valper stabbing into his being using there strength to stab the swords deeper into his body. Valper then used what strength he had left and knocked the two away from his large slime body as the two landed a bit away but still in positions of their swords.

Issei then did a flying spin kick while Kiske did an open palm strike to Rebellion and Yamato respectively pushing the two swords into Valper's large body.

(Inside Valper)

The two swords that Sparda was famous for wielding passed by each other as when they did the clashed creating sparks and in turn exited the way the other entered.

(Outside)

Issei caught Yamato while Kiske caught Rebellion before Kiske began showing he was a master with any sword as he began slashing at Valper with Rebellion even switching to Osiris and Arbiter causing major Damage to Valper.

Issei showed he was just as good with a katana as he was with a sword as Issei began slashing at Valper with quick fast strikes before he ended with a pose of Yamato in a reverse grip. The two were soon closer to each other before the jumped forward torts Valper with their respected twin's sword as Issei did a backhanded slashed while Kiske did Issei's stinger attack.

Valper was weakened as this insane priest would soon die as Kiske lowered Rebellion while Issei landed and now had Yamato in a proper grip as the two blades glistened and resonated happy to be allies once more. The twins then passed their swords back to each other in a toss as Issei caught Rebellion while Kiske caught Yamato as Valper was shocked.

" **It can't be! It cannot be!"** Valper cried out as Issei then drew Ebony and Ivory as he spun the guns in his hands before aiming. **"DIE!"** Valper called out as he swiped at Issei knocking Ebony out of his hand to which Kiske caught and aimed which Issei also aimed but with Ivory.

"I'll try it your way for once." Kiske said as he wasn't fond of fire arms but he respected a master marksman.

"Remember what we use to say?" Issei asked as Kiske then smirked.

"How can I forget?" Kiske asked as Valper was now scared and shocked as to what was to come.

" **Don't do it!"** Valper begged but the twin Nephilim would not hear it.

The two then stood back to back as Issei had Ivory in a proper gun form while Kiske held Ebony in a sideways form similar to a gangster as they both had one thing to say to this trophy.

"JACKPOT!"

And with that the two fired the full force of the Demonic and Angelic powers though the guns and the two bullets in turn curled around each other as red and blue energy bullets as the bullets then hit Valper full force. **"I WIELDED THE POWER OF EVA!"** Valper cried out as his body soon began to be destroyed by the conflicting powers in his body.

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." Kiske said before he tossed Ebony back to Issei who caught it and put the guns away.

Soon as Valper's body was destroyed all that was left was Caliburn as the only thing left was a barely living Valper. Valper tried to reach for the sword Caliburn but Kiske simply walked to it and to Valper's shock the sword glowed brighter the closer Kiske got.

*End OST

"What?" Valper struggled as soon Kiske's hand pulled the Excalibur Destruction from his back as he then stabbed it into Caliburn where the sword vanished but the blade was absorbed into the sword. Kiske then saw the cores come out as they each rejoined the blade they each were fragmented from as now Caliburn was whole once more.

"You wish to locate my mother sword Excalibur did you not?" Kiske asked as Xenovia was shocked. "Well the sword was in your hands from the beginning." Kiske said as he then took his grip on the handle and pulled as the sword was glowing bright. "O Singing Sword who sings in the hands of its true master. I beseech thee to grant me the power of my ancestors and the power of Eva's household as her son and chosen heir, I beg of thee to grant this son your power and be thy new master." Kiske said as the sword began to sing as the song was of Kiske the Dark Slayer who was chosen by his mother and acknowledged by the blade as Eva's heir.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Sparda Get

"Now awaken Excalibur!" Kiske roared out as he then raised the sword to the heavens summoning a beam of light as if God himself was shining down the light of Paradiso upon Kiske as the sword's entire form changed. The blade became gold as it gained ancient glyphs and seals upon it as the handle opened up and gained a crown like designs as soon the Holy Sword of Eva known as Excalibur the TRUE Excalibur has now been awakened once more.

Kiske began to give his sword test swings as he swung it and felt the blade give off a gold aura which was no doubt for battle as Kiske then stabbed Valper with it destroying him with the swords holy aura before he placed it on his back. Issei saw it for a moment but he saw it the image of Kiske with the power of Albion mixed with both his Angelic and Demonic half's as it looked like a sort of Dark Knight. (Think a Nephilim version of Nelo Angelo but with the added bonus of Albion)

*End OST

"That's the true Holy Sword, the true Excalibur?" Xenovia asked as she never thought she would be the priest to see the True Excalibur revival. "And all this time, Caliburn… was its sealed state." She gasped as Kiske sighed.

"We still have one more foe to face." Kiske said as he began making his way to where Kokabiel was.

"Wait, Kiske!" Xenovia began stopped Kiske by grabbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry… for what I said about Eva she… and Sparda Loved each other didn't they." Xenovia said as Kiske sighed.

"Yes they did the fact me and Issei exist and wield our fathers swords should be more than enough proof of that." Kiske said as Xenovia nodded in understanding.

"I see…" Xenovia said as Issei smirked.

"Well bro you got Excalibur ready to take the revenge down to the station." Issei said as Kiske didn't even answer as he passed Issei heading straight for the other battle with Kokabiel.

"Agreed." Kiske said as he then summoned Albion and flew off torts Kokabiel.

(Meanwhile with the Gremory Peerage)

Nevan was sending her thunder and bats at the Stray Angels while Agni and Rudra deal with a few of their own using there duel combat. Beowulf kicked a Stray in the head before sending an uppercut and with the momentum did a spin kick to the Angel before he finished with a flying kick to the head splattering said head.

Rodin hit a Stray Angel with his bare fists as a single punched killed the Stray like nothing. Cerberus meanwhile was dealing with his foe as it was a clash of fire and ice. Kiba sent a blade attack at a Stray Angel before a flock of them went after Kiba and began to restrain him as soon another showed up revealing a blue crystal. Kiba's eyes were widened as he recognized it anywhere as it was from the Holy Sword Project.

" **This crystal has meaning to you does it not little Devil?"** The Stray asked in ancient Enochian as it dangled the crystal before him. **"It hurts doesn't it to know all your comrades and friends were used to form this crystal doesn't it."** The Angel taunted as it then dropped the stone to the ground as the restrained Kiba was wide eyed. **"In the end… you didn't even have the power to SAVE THEM!"** The Affinity taunted before it stomped the crystal shattering it as Kiba was wide eyed.

"No…" Kiba said in shock at what he just saw.

" **No matter what you will always be weak little knight you and your kind should simply shrivel up and die."** The Stray Taunted as Kiba had tears stain his face.

"No…" Kiba said as again as he closed his eyes as all he saw was darkness.

"Is that the limit of your power Kiba?" Came the voice of Kiske as Kiba only saw a void but in the void was Kiske. "Is this the upper limit of your power, and you call yourself a knight and an avenger." Kiske scolded as he was soon surrounded by Kiba's friends. "They died for you Kiba don't let their sacrifice be in vain!" Kiske called as Kiba soon saw his friends put their hands on, his.

"Come on Kiba, we'll always be with you…" One said as the girl then smiled.

"Yeah remember the stories Sparda never gave up in the end and you shouldn't either, you're a Devil but that only makes you closer to Sparda." The girl said as Kiba saw this.

"Go the limit beyond a Balance Breaker Kiba and remember." Kiske began as Kiba opened his eyes.

"Might Controls everything for without power you can't protect anything… Let alone yourself." Kiba said as his eyes were now glowing Red as his Sword Birth once more took form.

Kiba opened his eyes to the real world as his eyes were glowing red as the Angels taunted him. **"NOW DIE LITTLE DEVIL!"** The Stray Angels called out as soon Kiba roared out and sent blades at the Stray Angels and himself as when the blades pierced him they shattered as did Kiba's form.

"Kiba!" Rias called as she saw Kiba was about to die.

"Well this is new." Rodin said as he had expected Kiba to Balance Break not this.

Once the light died Kiba was roaring but he didn't look in anyway human. In fact he looked more like a Demon Knight bathed in light as his Sword was a combination of Holy and Unholy power as the Demonic Kiba glared at the now worried Stray Angels. **"Impossible! This, Devil has Triggered!"** They called as Kokabiel was also shocked to see the First Devil Trigger since the Great War.

" **You stray fucks."** Kiba said in a demonic voice as he held his new sword in hand. **"You've just awoken the Devil. And let me tell you I won't seek vengeance for my comrades I will be the Vengeful Knight for those who had been wronged."** Kiba said as he swung the sword to get a feel for this new power. Kiba has achieved more than just a Trigger he has went against the natural balance of the Trinity and has achieved a Balance Breaker… Devil Breaker Trigger that is perfect for this form. **"For those who have been wronged I shall be there dark knight."** Kiba said as he soon vanished as reappeared behind the Stray Angels as he was kneeling holding his sword out as his new wings now formed into a cloak flowed for a bit as if wind went through it before the Stray Angels then blew up into Gold Halos which landed on the ground.

" **And this Devil Holy Sword Betrayer my own Devil Arm formed from my own sorrowful heart and Sacred Gear shall be the instrument to do so."** Kiba said as he then swung his sword to the side as the Triggered Devil then glared at Kokabiel just as Issei, Kiske, and Xenovia arrived.

"Xenovia!" Irina called as Xenovia landed next to Kiba.

"Are we still on the same side?" Xenovia asked as Kiba nodded.

" **Yes for the time being… for now we have the target standing before us."** Kiba said as Xenovia nodded.

"Very well if you're going to break your limits then so shall I." Xenovia said as soon Kiske appeared with them holding the True Excalibur.

"You would have made a powerful Nephilim Knight of Rias Gremory but perhaps you'll make a powerful Dark Knight." Kiske said as Kiba nodded.

" **Thank you."** Kiba said as the three stood side by side.

"Alright Kiba and Kiske show this fucker who he's messing with!" Issei called happy to see Kiba kick ass.

"You fuckers!" Freed called as he was trying to get free.

"Best to call your ace now Xenovia." Kiske said as Xenovia nodded as she began the prayer chant.

"O Peter, o Phacelias and Infancies, and the blessed virgin Maria I ask you to please hear my prayers." Xenovia said as she had her eyes closed as from an appearing Angelic Circle a large holy sword with a single edge and gold edges was produced as it was locked in chains. "In the name of the saint living within this blade." Xenovia said as she reached for the sword's handle and grasped it in her hand. "I hereby set you free!" She invoked as the chains soon shattered freeing the sword which was now in Xenovia's hands.

"This is called Durandal!" Xenovia called out as she swung the sword to get the feel for it as she was glad to have a Holy Sword in hand again.

"The sword rumored to be on par with Excalibur." Kiske said impressed as he then smirked. "Too bad the stories don't do it justice but the truth is its very picky on its master and it is only as strong as the master who wields it." Kiske said as the sword was no doubt sentient. "But in the presence of the True Excalibur its power is not only manageable but increased." Kiske said as he smirked. "After all Excalibur was the first Holy Sword which was wielded by my mother all others are merely off spring of it as Excalibur's power only grows with new Holy Swords." Kiske said as he held the sword his mother once wielded.

"A Holy Sword version of Yamato since Durandal can cut anything it touches." Kiske said as the three supernatural wielders smirked to each other. The three then charged through the Stray Angels as Kiske did a sideways slash destroyed many of the Stray Angels with a single swing as Kiba while his Devil Trigger was still active slashed through the Stray Angels as Xenovia used her Holy Sword to break her way through the Stray Angels. All in all the Triggered Devil, the Nephilim, and the Holy Sword Wielding Priest made quick work of the Stray Angels as Freed finally got loose.

"Damn you fucking Devils, Nephilim and whatever the fuck else! You fucking cunts ruined everything, I don't care if your Sparda's sons you two are the first to die!" Freed called out but seen Kokabiel fired a light spear straight at Freed killing him in one shot.

"Oh Valper you let your obsession with Eva cloud your mind. And Freed I got tired of your annoyance." Kokabiel said as Kiske looked to Kat.

"Kat get your seals ready." Kiske said as Kat nodded.

"Got it." Kat said as Kiske glared at Kokabiel the man who murdered there mother.

"I've been waiting for this chance for years." Issei said as the two Broods, and one Peerage gathered.

"You left Eye of the Over Seer." Kokabiel called as he smirked down at Rias. "I hear you're an Umbra Witch Class of Nephilim." Kokabiel said as he looked at Rias. "Tell me do you want to feed me to those Stray Devils down in Limbo?" Kokabiel said as he smirked down at Rias.

"Well they are getting a bit hungry right now." Rias said as she held Elven Nights in her hand.

"Then that's just grand I do wish to test my strength against a Nephilim a war with a faction who can stand in the way of it should remove that faction before starting a war." Kokabiel said as Rias glared as her left eye glowed red.

"You do realize even for a Leader Class Nephilim that's basically suicide right?" Rias asked as seeing as she was a Nephilim she stood the best chance against this Fallen Angel Leader.

"It would prove quiet interesting for me to fight you." Kokabiel said with a smirk on his face as the evil look the war monger had made Rias ready to fight.

"Fine the… lets rock." Rias said as she took a battle stance and with her gun made a, bring it on gesture. Rias then charged forward as Akeno was about to jump in but Issei stopped her.

"No Rias has this covered." Issei said as Rias was firing straight at Kokabiel who dodged the attacks and sent a light spear at her to which Rias ducked under using her own flexibility to avoid it. Rias then switched to her Angel cutter as she was slashing at Kokabiel after getting airborne as Kokabiel had to switch to a light sword as the two began a battle of blades. But Kokabiel grinned sadistically as he then summoned multiple light spears that began going after Rias who had to jump back and when she dodged one at the last minute Witch Time was activated.

"To slow!" Rias called as she began using her Witch Time to avoid each Light Spear and kick them back at Kokabiel as the Fallen Angel Leader was unaware Witch Time was activated. Soon once Witch Time ended Kokabiel was wide eyed as he had to avoid his own Light Spears which came flying back at him as when he couldn't dodge Kokabiel released a burst of power canceling the Light Spear.

"Impressive you activated a sort of Chrono ability which slowed down time did you not?" Kokabiel asked as he shouldn't have underestimated an Umbra Witch Class of Nephilim.

"Yeah I call it my Witch Time." Rias said as she aimed at Kokabiel with Elven Nights.

"Then this makes thing far more interesting." Kokabiel said before he charged forward attempting to blast at Rias with Light Spears but Rias quickly switched to Suzaku and bashed the spears away before firing the Phoenix Arrows at Kokabiel who was hit by the demonic power of Suzaku and the injury exploded. Kokabiel flew out of the smoke cloud but Rias was already chasing after him as she began using her Wicked Weave to give the Fallen Angel Leader a royal beat down long deserved as she sent fist after fist at the Fallen Angels.

"Your right it does make things more interesting… for me!" Rias called as she then did a spin kick to Kokabiel head as the Fallen Angel was sent falling but he then spread his wings and flew upward as he began to laugh at Rias.

"This… is just far to fun!" Kokabiel called out as he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "But how about we end this fun I want to see what you can do against something like this!" Kokabiel called as he raised his hand up as soon a giant Angelic seal appeared as from it a large spear of light came out as it descended upon them. Rias looked where it was aiming and was wide eyed that it was aiming for her friends.

"Oh no." Koneko said as the Nephilim of their group had the best chance of surviving that but the Devils not so much.

"Shit." Kiba cursed as he was still weak from using the Devil Trigger for the first time as Kiske glared at the spear no afraid of it in the slightest.

"There's literally no way we can all avoid that." Irina cursed as the fight was literally taken its toll.

"Then we don't." Issei said as he looked at the scene.

"Well then Left Eye of the Overseer! Will you be able to stop me or will you let your peerage and brood mates dies!?" Kokabiel called in a taunt as Rias was shocked at what was happening. "Now then DIE!" He called as he then sent the spear down as Rias was wide eyed.

"NO!" Rias called as she tried to run torts the spear but it would not do anything as Rias then felt her left eye glow before everything froze. Soon Rias was knocked out of her own body as she looked at the scene before her.

"What?" Rias asked as she looked at her frozen self and soon a light appeared from above as Rias expected a Stray Angel. But to Rias shock it was herself but with angel wings and a halo as she landed near Rias as the two Rias' looked at each other.

Rias was on edge as the Angel Rias looked at the Reincarnated Nephilim with pity and sadness. "Why do you still reject me?" The Angel Rias asked as Rias was shocked.

"What?" Rias asked as the Angel Rias looked to her Nephilim self.

"Even now… you still reject me and in doing so your rejecting your other half." The Angel said as soon Rias saw the Gremory seal appeared but she saw herself as a full-fledged Devil as the Demon growled at Rias clearly pissed off from being rejected as the Angel said.

"I'm not rejecting either of you." Rias argued as the Angel then sighed.

"You may say that but the Left Eye we possess sees the truth." Angel Rias said as she looked to her Nephilim half. "The day you were reincarnated I was born within you to embody the way you see yourself as an Angel and being a Nephilim who carries the bloodlines of two factions within you, you are a Nephilim." The Angel said as the Devil then spoke.

"Ironically you still see yourself as a fucking Devil you Cunt haven't you noticed your power of Destruction has been weaker as of late!?" The Devil Rias roared as Rias saw the spaded tale on the Devil and how her hands and feet had scales on them. "The more you reject your Angel half the weaker you're Bael power of Destruction is going to get until it becomes repressed for so long it's released destroying everything around you!" The Devil Rias yelled as Rias was shocked at this.

"Rias you were given an incredible gift yet you continuously try and reject it and in doing so you are rejecting a fundamental part of yourself." The Angel version of Rias said as she looked to Rias.

"I'm not rejecting it it's just that…" Rias said as the Angel understood.

"You're afraid. You're afraid of using that power and ceasing to be you." The Angel half of Rias said as Rias simply nodded. "You don't have to be afraid Rias yes the power can sometimes change a person but you decide how it changes you. In the end you are Rias Gremory nothing more nothing less." The Angel said as the Devil version walked passed Rias and patted her on the shoulder.

"In the end don't be who the others were be who you are." The Devil said as she looked. "If you don't you won't be able to protect those closest to you." The Devil said as the two soon began to form into one being as Rias was wide eyed as she swore for a moment she was looking at her mother.

"So let the fear and pain of losing those closest to you fuel your power and go beyond what you were able to do before." The combined being said as she smirked at the smaller girl. "After all we, you and, did the same once so long ago when we were known by another name." The older woman said as Rias was wide eyed.

"Who are you?" Rias asked as she was unnerved she may have lost it.

"Rosa… Rosa Bael the only Nephilim who came from the Bael Clan." Rosa said as Rias was now confused. "Don't worry when you're ready you will know, now Rias… it's time to Trigger so awaken." Rosa said as Rias for some reason didn't feel afraid anymore as she then smiled and closed her eyes. Rias then opened her eyes once more as they were glowing red but her left eye was releasing red energy as her hair glowed a bloody red and her Nephilim core was even glowing.

Soon Rias found herself back in her body as she saw what was about to happen as she had just the, summon to help her save her friends. _**"PDEE BARMA!"**_ Rias invoked doing the summoning as she did a dance allowing her hair to recede from her body and grow long as it flew into an Infernal Portal to Limbo.

Soon another portal opened as from it came Madama Butterfly back from Limbo as she roared out and grabbed the Spear before it could harm the group as Issei let out a sigh of relief. Soon Madama Butterfly regardless of her hands burning from the Light Element smirked before she spun around and send the spear back at Kokabiel who was shocked as he blocked the spear exerting much power. But to his shock Madama Butterfly used the Spear to blind side him as she then went straight at him and began punching him with the force of her Queen Piece of Sparda's Peerage. Kokabiel could not stop the massive Stray Devil as Madama Butterfly then sent a hard punch from above to Kokabiel sending him flying straight to the ground.

Rias then came in and began shooting at Kokabiel as she kicked and punched him with a new found strength while firing off Elven Nights which seems to be getting weaker as the guns were chipped and cracking under the pressure of Rias' new found strength.

Rodin was smoking a cigar as he saw the whole thing as he smirked at what he saw as he had one thing to say to this. "Beautiful." He said releasing a drag of smoke from his mouth as he saw this.

Rias then smirked at the downed Kokabiel who was getting back up as he saw Rias left eye was glowing brightly. "The air around you feels different… it's almost like you've… ascended." He said in shock as the shock turned to glee as Rias smirked.

"That I have Kokabiel now you're about to see an Umbra Witch Nephilim Stage 1 Trigger." Rias said her hair reformed her outfit while Rias began to charge up her aura.

Rias crotched up before she began to moan out in pleasure as the power began to course through her body as she could feel it she was ready.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Fly me to the Moon Climax version

Rias then roared outward as soon the world around them turned dark as everyone found they could still move as Rias released her power. Glowing red veins appeared on Rias' face as her eyes began to glow red but her entire left eye was red while her right eye had black around the glowing red iris. Rias then charged at Kokabiel who was smiling as he was caught off guard as she kicked Kokabiel in the face and shot at him with consecutive kicks as soon the Elven Nights at her feet shattered. Rias then began shooting at him with the guns in her arms as she did a sort of slap and consecutive gun shots with them just as the other half of Elven Nights soon broke off.

"Oh my toys broke." Rias said as Kokabiel landed a bit away from her as Rias dropped the broken guns as Rodin smirked. Rias then looked to Rodin as she mirrored his smirk as they seem to have the idea.

"Had a feeling this would happen." Rodin said as he pulled from his coat a large container big enough to put a corpse in as he smirked at Rias. "Rias!" Rodin called as he opened the container and threw a pair of guns at Rias which were just regular handguns.

Rias then kissed her fingers before she caught one in said hand as she then fired at Kokabiel and some stray Angels who tried to sneak attack her. Rias then bended down and reached between her spread legs and grabbed the other gun as she then began firing at the Stray Angels and Kokabiel before Rias spread her legs open and caught Kokabiel between them using him as momentum to shoot the other Stray Angels and then throwing him torts the School Building before she kicked an Affinity to the group as Rodin then bashed it aside as he smoked his cigar.

"What happened to Rias?" Akeno asked as Rias was acting more like her.

"She triggered and it looks like her Trigger brings out her wilder side." Issei said as Kiske nodded.

"Sometimes a Trigger messes with one's personality when active." Kiske said as he looked at the scene as well just as Rias landed on the Football goal.

"My word Rodin you're so cheeky giving me such cheap toys." Rias said sensually as she was looking at the hand guns which were out of ammo.

"Don't worry about Quality Rias I made sure to bring quantity!" Rodin called before he punched a Stray Angel square in the face sending it flying as Issei then joined in and cut a Stray Angel in to with Rebellion as Kiske jumped in with Excalibur and sliced through multiple Affinity with a single swing.

Rodin then threw two more hand guns which Rias saw as she then ditched the two empty ones and went for the other two. "Damn you Rodin!" Kokabiel called only to be hit in the head by the empty guns as Rias saw a Stray Reach for the new guns.

Rias used her heels and grabbed the gun in her heel which she then used it to kick the Angel and shoot it in the head multiple times. Rias then grabbed the second with her other heel and shot around at the other Affinity before she went after Kokabiel. Rias jumped over some Stray Angels with a split as she then went after Kokabiel as the Fallen Angel Leader had spears of Light ready to which Rias dodged and avoided them with ease while shooting at Kokabiel as soon she got a second pair of guns for her hands.

"Protect me you mindless, Strays!" Kokabiel called as the Stray Angels acted and began trying to hit Rias with their spears with chain saw like crosses on the top.

Rias knew she was limited on time for her Trigger but she was going to make it last as she dodged and avoided each attack before she was able to get one stabbed into the ground.

"Oh this should be good." Nevan said as she saw what was about to happen.

Everyone but Kiske were visibly shocked when Rias was using the Angels weapon as a sort of strip pole while firing her guns as Rias then got off and fired at Kokabiel who gasped in pain. But when Rias fired the guns in her hands broke as she groaned at that. "GUNS!" Rias called as she tossed the guns in her hands away.

Rodin tossed Rias another set as Rias fought Kokabiel who tried to defend himself from the onslaught of Rias's attack as it was apparent Rias in her Triggered state has changed the tides. "GUNS!" Rias called again as she lost another set as a sort of cycle was starting. Rias would beat down Kokabiel with her guns as after a few shots and strikes they would break opting Rias to get another set. "GUNS!" She called again as Rias was going to town on Kokabiel. "GUNS!" Rias called again as she Issei smirked as Rias was burning through guns like nothing. "GUNS!" Rias called as she shot at Kokabiel's wings just as Cerberus in his tri human forms arrived and rejoined the group.

Rodin kept throwing the guns at this point as it wasn't long till he ended up pulling out a cherry lollipop as he saw it and wondered how it even got in there as he then shrugged before throwing it to Rias. Rias then caught the sweet in her hand by the stick before she put it in her mouth sucking on it enjoying the sweet taste.

"Issei… I hate you right now." Saji said as he saw this as he was burning with jealousy.

"I know." Issei said with a smirk on his face at his luck with the ladies.

"I need to learn that." Aika said as she saw the whole thing.

Rias was soon beating down on Kokabiel with using a Gun Whip attack with both one and both of her guns. Then she began shooting Kokabiel who was now focusing his power on self-recovery as he never faced such a powerful foe. Two Stray Angels tried to escape as they did not want to get in the middle of that but soon they caught the large container Rodin carried the guns in before Rodin walked behind them. "If you two are going to stand around and watch I'm putting you two fucks to work!" Rodin said as he got ready like a batter in baseball as he was holding a long piece of metal he tore out of the ground nearby and got ready. Then Rodin swung sending the two Stray Angels flying with cheers from an unknown crowd as confetti flew upward from it.

The Strays came flying at Issei and Kiske as nearby Irina sent her spear at a Stray before turning it into Ash while Irina slashed through another Stray with her Sword in its Devil Form Vendetta. Issei and Kiske saw this as the two charged at the Strays and cut them in two with Rebellion and Yamato as the container came flying at Rias who then leaned back under it allowing it to hit Kokabiel as the Fallen Angel Leader cried out in pain from the force of the attack.

"That was your last call no more shots from me Rias Gremory!" Rodin called as he looked to Rias knowing he was out of guns to use.

Rias then got on the container and saw the shocked Kokabiel to which Rias then smirked at and began firing straight at him as Rias then jumped off kicking the container with Kokabiel to the ground near the wood area hard as Rias landed on a protruding piece of stone as she then struck a pose as a spot light shined down on her from an unknown source. "So long as there's music I'll keep on dancing." Rias said as she walking across the debris of stone and smiled at her handy work while pointing at the surviving Hand Guns in her hands just as her Triggered State warn off.

*End OST

"Move in!" Kiske called as he and hid brood went and surrounded the downed Kokabiel as Issei and his brood also did so as they all surrounded him with the aid of Rias's peerage.

"Did we get him?" Irina asked as Kiske then felt the Excalibur vibrate as it resonated with rage.

"No not by a long shot." Kiske said as he knew Excalibur can sense its former mistress's murderer was still alive.

Soon Kokabiel was heard laughing as he soon rose up from the rubble holding a sword of light in both of his hands as Kiske glared. "I have to admit I underestimated you there! But what fun that was, far more entertaining than the fight Eva provided before I ended her miserable life!" Kokabiel called out as he spread his pitch black wings out as Issei and Kiske glared at Kokabiel at how Kokabiel continued to mock the twins shared mother.

"Let me show you a bit of the power I have Nephilim!" Kokabiel called as he released a burst of power causing the Broods to duck and cover.

"All of you get to cover and assist the Sitri Peerage! He. Is. Mine." Kiske growled out his order as his Brood understood as for Issei and Kiske this was personal.

Rias got up as she soon saw Akeno was in the air flying as she channeled her thunder. "NO AKENO!" Rias called as she saw Akeno was being reckless.

"ROARING OUT THUNDER!" Akeno invoked summoning a bold of thunder before she sent it straight at Kokabiel as Aika was shocked at this. When Akeno's attack hit Kokabiel had used his wings as a shield as Kokabiel laughed at Akeno's power.

"Is this the power of Baraqiel trying to fight?" Kokabiel called as Kiske knew he had recognized that thunder from somewhere.

"Don't speak his name I am nothing like that creature!" Akeno called as she then sent a stronger thunder forward as her rage at her father's name began to consume her.

"So she is Akeno's father… in other words." Kiske trailed off as he remembered Phineas prophesy.

'There exists out there another Nephilim born into this era she is the one who shall become an Eve to the Nephilim as a Generation Zero Nephilim.' Phineas voice echoed in Kiske's mind as he knew one thing. Akeno was basically a pure blood Nephilim since her Angelic half was hidden with an illusion.

"Rias." Kiske began as Rias looked. "You are possibly going to lose a Queen this day." Kiske said before he sent a Warp Sword to Akeno and ported to her as she lost power.

"Oh dear say it isn't so why choose so far as to fall and be a Devil!" Kokabiel said as Kiske was now with Akeno as he grabbed her.

"Because her fate is with the Nephilim faction!" Kiske called out before he send a warp sword to Rodin and landed next to him.

"What, did you say?" Akeno asked as she looked to Kiske.

"Long story short Rias has set you up unknowingly to become a Nephilim." Kiske said as he held the Excalibur at the ready.

"Wait Rias had a Nephilim Seed with her this whole time." Issei said as he summoned Ddraig.

"It appears so brother." Kiske said as he rejoined Issei.

"So give her a brood Alpha Piece and she goes from Queen to high class Nephilim." Issei said as Kiske nodded. "Alright then let's start the royal beat down of Mr. Bird Brain here and finish this shit!" Issei called as Kiske summoned Albion.

"Of course brother lets finish this 'bash,' shall we." Kiske said as he held the Excalibur at the ready.

"Don't count us out just yet." Kiba said as Asia smiled.

"Don't forget me now will you." Aika said as she had her Unification Gear Ready.

"We'll need all the help we can get here as well." Xenovia said as she held her Holy Sword at the ready.

" _ **Aika you will need an edge in this fight but to do it you must offer me something and in return you can only last for 10 seconds in normal form and 15 for overdrive."**_ Omnyoryu said as Aika nodded.

"Don't worry partner I'll make any sacrifice I have to, after all I need to send this fucker 50 feet under." Aika said as Omnyoryu chuckled.

" _ **Perhaps I may have misjudged you."**_ Omnyoryu said as Aika chuckled as well.

"Ok then full scale attack Asia stay back and focus on healing!" Issei called as he held Rebellion at the ready.

" _ **Partner shall we go Balance Breaker on this pathetic War Monger?"**_ Ddraig asked as Issei smirked.

" _ **I suggest we do the same Kiske less we find ourselves unsatisfied."**_ Albion interjected as Kiske understood.

"Ok/very well then… LET'S ROCK!" Both Issei and Kiske called at the same time as there gears glowed.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: You May Call me Father

" _ **WELSH DRAGON/VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MALE!"**_ Both Gears called out as the two were now in there Scale Male as the two gave off an incredible amount of Aura.

Rias took a battle stance with the hand guns she now held as they were weaker then Elven Nights but considering they four guns were now broken she had to make due. Kiba stood next to Rias as did Xenovia as the three nodded to each other.

"Hmm I never thought I'd see the day the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor fighting side by side as allies how amusing!" Kokabiel called as he then laughed. "It's even better that the two are twin sibling Nephilim!" Kokabiel taunted as Issei and Kiske glared at Kokabiel.

"Rias do you have another trigger in?" Xenovia asked as she looked to Rias.

"Yeah by the looks of it, the more I fight and take damage the more it fills up." Rias said as Kiba looked.

"Same here seems we may have an ace up our sleeve." Kiba said as Rias looked.

"Kiba listen to me though I have an idea how to use your Sword Birth Better, I got this idea recently when playing a JRPG on a job with Issei, called Final Fantasy XV." Rias said as Kiba looked confused as Rias began a quick explanation.

"Ok then charge!" Issei called as he and Kiske charged at Kokabiel and began their battle.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as he doubled Issei's power. Issei then began slashing at Kokabiel with Rebellion as the two began a sword fight before Kiske jumped in and began fighting against Kokabiel with Excalibur as to his shock Excalibur's form took a more Katana like form giving Kiske a major speed boost and allowing him to send multiple slashes at Kokabiel.

"Damn you!" Kokabiel called out as he sent a sphere of energy at them.

" _ **DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**_ Albion invoked as the use of Divine Dividing took the power away from Kokabiel and gave it to Kiske.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as Issei came running in firing bullets from Ebony and Ivory before he got close to Kokabiel and slashed at him with Rebellion causing him to cry out.

"Don't forget me!" Kiba called before a mystic circle appeared around him before it burst as he activated his Devil Trigger once more. Soon Magic Circles appeared forming his Holy Demon Sword and the base once Vengeance as the swords floated around Kiba and allowing the Devil to grab them instantly as he used them to cut up Kokabiel.

" **I got him!"** Kiba called in his triggered state as he saw he got the blows in on Kokabiel.

"Eat this!" Rias called out as she then slashed across Kokabiel's face as Aika then came in.

"And some of this!" Aika called out as she used her claymore Weapon Fury and slashed at Kokabiel.

*End OST

"Why do you all fight so hard for a group of losers who lost their master." Kokabiel asked as he was getting beat down but he was acting like he wasn't affected.

"What?" Xenovia asked as Issei and Kiske glared at Kokabiel.

"Mind clarifying?" Rias asked as Xenovia glared.

"Answer me Kokabiel what does "lost their master," supposed to imply?" Xenovia demanded as Kokabiel laughed.

"Let's just say it's the main reason why Eva was so hated by the church. Oh pardon me I seem to have let that slip." Kokabiel said as Kiske then charged at Kokabiel with Excalibur as Kokabiel avoided the attack only for Kiske to draw Yamato and slash him.

"Answer me!" Xenovia roared out as she glared at Kokabiel.

"Why don't you ask the Nephilim specifically the sons of Sparda and Eva they have the answer right there. After all they both wield the instruments that did the deed." Kokabiel said as Kiske glared at Kokabiel.

"Kiske what does he mean!?" Xenovia demanded as Kiske was silent.

"Issei you know something so tell us!" Rias demanded as the two sighed.

Kiske then receded his helmet as he glared at Kokabiel. "I will not sugar coat it." Kiske began as he looked to Kokabiel. "Simply put, mine and Issei's mother with the previous White Dragon Emperor and the Brave Saints including began a rebellion in Paradiso." Kiske began as he glared at Kokabiel. "This rebellion was sparked when the original Nephilim were wiped out down to the very last child and in her grief, guilt, and rage Eva the greatest of all the Angels who was whispered to possibly be Gods Heiress slayed God and when the blood of god was spilled in the sin of murder her wings became pitch black." Kiske said surprising everyone to no end as he held Excalibur. "And the sword in my hand is the blade that dealt the final blow with Albion's help." Kiske said as Xenovia began to step back from Kiske in shock.

"As for our dear old pop, he sparked a Devil Civil War when he took down the original four Satan's basically our parents were murderers in their own rights but my father became a legend during the Devil Civil War which put Rias and Sona's elder siblings in power." Issei said as he glared at Kokabiel. "In other words my father Sparda, killed Mundus, Abigail, Argosax, and Sheba to avenge the Nephilim and change Inferno." Issei said as he didn't even sugar coat it and gave only hard fact as far as he knew.

"No it can't be true." Asia said as he couldn't believe it.

"Issei tell me he's lying through his teeth!" Rias demanded as she didn't want to believe her fiancé father was a murderer that Issei and Kiske were the sons of murderers of the highest caliber. When they were all met with silence that was all the answers they needed for the all-knowing truth of the matter.

"That is right Issei Dante Sparda Redgrave Hyoudou, and Kiske Vali Vergil Angelo are the sons of murderers and traitors! These two are the heirs to a legacy of shame and traitors!" Kokabiel called out as he laughed at the shocked look they all held as no doubt he had planted the seed of mistrust and betrayal in them all. "The factions had to seal away this information to keep humans who they rely on unaware of this fact and the irony that even the Nephilim have to rely on humans to rebuild their numbers!" Kokabiel called in a laugh as he saw how Issei and Kiske weren't responding to this information which they were already aware of from the start.

"No… it can't be true, IT'S A LIE!" Xenovia called as Issei and Kiske then spoke.

"It's the truth." Kiske said as he glared at Kokabiel. "Eva with Excalibur and Albion killed God, but God had warned his Angels of the ultimate price of wiping out the Nephilim." Kiske said as he glared at them. "God knew in the end it was coming and made his Angels pay the ultimate price for their hubris and arrogance." Kiske said as Albion's help reformed.

"That's right." Issei began as he looked to Kokabiel. "But the reason me and my brother are here in Chaos is so we can fix what was started!" Issei continued as he glared at Kokabiel. "The reason me and Kiske were born as Nephilim and Sacred Gear Holders is so we can build our broods and fix the Trinity so another tragedy of that caliber never again happens!" Issei called as Kiske glared.

"My path of power and supreme conquest… it is so we as the Nephilim Faction may protect the humans and the balance of the Trinity once more!" Kiske called out as the crystals of their Scale Males began to glow as there aura's began to build up.

"So you two are still intent on avenging your murderer of a mother." Kokabiel taunted as Xenovia and Asia being part of the church heard there words.

"What our mother did she did so willingly and knowing of the consequences of her actions as did our father and both had endured the exile that was forced upon them." Kiske said as Issei glared at Kokabiel.

"Yeah dude seriously so what if our parents killed your former leaders clearly you're not in it for revenge since you didn't lose a single one of your leaders and with the Nephilim the Trinity and the system God had in place didn't crumble to bad. Sure Kiba's sword was a bit of a screw up but Holy and Demonic power literally intermingle inside us in balance so you buried your own crypt." Issei said as he then laughed a bit. "Besides I still need to reach my goal and that's to be HAREM KING!" Issei called as, he shoulder Rebellion.

"Though my brother's perverted nature doesn't give me much hope for a Nephilim faction lead by him I do have my own ambition and that is to be the King of the Nephilim Faction to bring our lost kind back to its former place in Chaos." Kiske said as everyone was surprised that Kiske's goal was a noble one even if the means he does so isn't so noble.

"And don't even try and coerce us to join you to reach our goal because we're gonna make that goal happen with our own two hands!" Issei called out as he punched his scale male covered arms together.

"Then brother shall we iterate?" Kiske said as Issei smirked.

"This is gonna be one hell of a party! Let's make this angel scream!" Issei called as the final battle has begun.

*Insert Devil Never Cries

"Issei word of advice!" Rias called as Issei looked.

"Yeah?" Issei asked as he smirked under his helmet.

"You better win this fight because when we get home, I will let you do whatever you want to me!" Rias called as she had regained her serious self as Issei felt the words echo in his ears as Kiske chuckled.

"Good job Rias Gremory now Issei will fight harder than ever because now for him everything is riding on this." Kiske said as he knew how perverted his brother was when woman were involved.

"In other words I can go beyond groping and sucking to full on sex." Issei said as Rias then chuckled.

"If it's sucking then it's a small price to pay… but full on sex you better be ready with a wedding ring, flowers, and wine." Rias said with a small smirk. "And you better be ready to say 'I do,' once it happens." Rias said as Issei then grinned big time under his helmet as the Balance breaker began to shine at its brightest.

"ALRIGHT KOKABIEL YOUR ABOUT TO FACE A RED DRAGON NEPHILIM WHO IS READY TO GET SOME ASS!" Issei called out as the vents on his back soon released Dragon Wings as he flew up ready to go.

"Of course my brother is awoken by two things, battle and woman." Kiske said as he looked to Issei.

"Issei we better enter the first stage trigger it will make this fight worth it in the end." Kiske said as he placed Excalibur on his back.

"Way ahead of you!" Issei called as soon the world around them turned black and white with a storm as the green eyes of the Balance Breaker turned red showing Issei had triggered.

"My turn." Kiske said before he stabbed Yamato into the ground as his form soon began to split into as soon a shadow version of the Albion Balance Breaker appeared but holding Excalibur instead of Yamato. The two Albion's though there once Topaz eyes had become Blue in the exchange as the two Emperor then roared out as the area became a full on storm now.

The two Dragon Emperor Nephilim charged straight at Kokabiel as Issei and Kiske then slashed across Kokabiel in an X before they sent a mirror punch at him in the face. But as Kokabiel was about to attack Kiske's shadow clone for his Trigger stepped in and used a shadow Excalibur to block the attack. Then the two sent a mirror kick at Kokabiel sending him flying back.

"How can this be?! I will not be defeated by that bitch Eva's offspring!" Kokabiel roared as he released his wings as Kokabiel was being pushed to the edge as he took to the sky.

"You won't get away!" Issei called as he charged straight at Kokabiel as Kiske followed close behind.

"This is for breaking the faith of my Quick Silver and Xenovia!" Issei called as he sent a slash at Kokabiel causing his blood to shoot out as Ddraig activated his power.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as Issei's power doubled.

"This is for tainting our mother's sword with the attempt of copying it!" Kiske roared as he sent a slash at Kokabiel as Albion activated.

" _ **DIVIDE!"**_ Albion invoked as he drained Kokabiel power for Kiske.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING IRINA BY LETTING XENOVIA LEARN THE TRUTH!" Issei called out as he grabbed Kokabiel and slammed his face into the armored knee. "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY BROOD AND THEIR FRIENDS WITH REVEALING WHAT MY PARENTS DID!" Issei roared out as Ddraig activated again.

" _ **BOOST! BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as the boosting power was beginning to get closer in intervals.

"And this." Issei began as he pulled out Rebellion.

"This is for." Kiske continued as this was the end.

" _ **DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**_ Albion invoked as Ddraig also butted in.

" _ **BOOST/DIVIDE!"**_ Both Dragons invoked as they reached their peak.

"THIS IS FOR MURDERING OUR MOTHER!" Both Issei and Kiske roared out as Issei slashed through Kokabiel before switching to Ebony and Ivory.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_ Ddraig and Albion invoked as they transferred the power they took to Ebony and Ivory and Excalibur.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Image of Sparda

" _ **LONGINUSS! NEPHILIM DRAGON SHOT!"**_ Issei and Ddraig invoked as they released the full power they had built up.

" _ **LONGINUSS JUDGMENT STRIKE!"**_ Kiske and Albion both invoked as they released the full power they had taken to Excalibur as the two bullets fired mixed with Excalibur's Azure Blue/Golden Blade strike as Kokabiel cried out as he was cut in have and the two halves were hit by Issei's shots.

"NOOO! THIS CANT BE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED THE WAR MUST CONTINUE!" Kokabiel cried out as his eyes soon saw it as in his vision standing in Issei's and Kiske's place were none other than Sparda and Eva themselves as the two beings were in there Devil and Angel Trigger forms as Kokabiel was shocked. "Even beyond the grave you two wretched beings still stand in my way." Kokabiel cried out as he then laughed insanely. "THIS IS NOT THE END NEPHILIM! I MAY HAVE FAILED BUT THE CREATOR JUBILEAUS WILL BEGIN THE GREAT WAR ONCE MORE! SO ENJOY YOU LAST DAYS IN CHAOS AND PRAISE BE TO THE CREATOR JUBILEAUS!" Kokabiel called out before he was destroyed as the two Nephilim landed.

*end OST

The combined power of the Red and White Dragon Nephilim was enough to destroy the barrier as Sona's peerage all cried out at the barrier shattering by Issei and Kiske's combined strength.

"Incredible." Rias said as Xenovia was awe stuck.

"Look we made the Angel Scream." Issei joked as he reverted as did Kiske as the two then sat down.

"It appears so brother." Kiske said as his brood soon arrived.

"That was insane." Kuroko said as she was injured as with the rest of his brood.

"How can we match up to those two?" Raynare said as she had never seen such power before especially when it completely destroyed Kokabiel.

"It is the power of the Sons of Sparda and Eva not even the Devil Kings can match that type of power." Arthur said as La Fay smiled.

"Here Issei you might be thirsty." Rodin said as he passed a canteen of liquor to Issei who opened it as he then took a swing. "On the house of course you deserved that much." Rodin said as Kiske then took the canteen once Issei finished his sip.

*Insert Devil May Cry Seeds of Love

"What wrong bro did Sister Quarta told you it's a sin to drink?" Issei asked as Kiske smirked.

"No it's a sin not to share." Kiske said as he took a swig of it also as he honestly needed it. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at these two as they clearly came out of a difficult battle. "You know Issei our mother never wanted us to have the two Dragons we possess but one day there will come that fated day when we face each other in our final battle." Kiske said as he looked to the night sky.

"Yeah." Issei said as he smirked. "But when that day does get here there won't be any tears." Issei said as Kiske laughed.

"Yeah your common saying." Kiske said as Issei smiled.

"Yeah Devils Never Cry." Issei said as Kiske then chuckled.

"Yes but Angels never scream either." Kiske joked as the two then laughed together.

"Hey Kiske you think mom can rest in peace now?" Issei asked as Kiske chuckled.

"Just like you brother always a mama's boy… but yes I believe she's now truly resting in peace." Kiske said as the two then laughed a bit as they were completely drained after today.

*end OST

(Scene Break Old School Building)

"Wait what?!" Issei was heard as now Kiske and his Brood were in the Old School Building.

"That's right Kiske and his brood are now part of the Occult Research Club and Kalawarner and Dohnaseek are now the teacher monitors and sponsors for our club." Rias said with a smiled as Issei sighed.

"Great." Issei said as Kiske who was scowling and sitting on a lone chair drinking a cup of tea chuckled.

"Don't worry brother you'll hardly notice we're here." Kiske said as he smirked.

"Yeah but it's kind of getting crowded in here." Akeno said as she looked around.

"Don't worry we'll take up residence in a spare large room so don't worry." Kiske said as Irina came in.

"Yeah though I did have to inform the Vatican that the Holy Swords and there cores were destroyed in the ensuing battle and that I won't be coming back." Irina said as she smiled. "Gave my resignation letter and everything." Irina said with a smiled as Issei grinned.

"Well that's good then Irina welcome back to the brood hope you're here to stay this time." Issei said as Irina smiled.

"You bet I'm here for the long run Issei." Irina smiled as Murayama and Katase smiled.

"After last night welcome back Sempai!" Murayama called as Ravel sighed.

"Yeah but after last night we need a long vacation." Ravel said as she could use some R&R.

"So what about her?" Koneko asked pointing to Xenovia.

"Oh well I'm glad you asked seeing as I'm still the King of my Peerage I did a look over of my pieces and needless to say Xenovia here is now a Devil of the House of Gremory." Rias said as that was surprising to everyone.

"Yeah in other words you got two knights now Rias." Issei said as Rias smiled.

"Yeah that's good." Rias said before Issei looked out the window for a bit.

"Hopefully I made the right choice." Xenovia said as Rias smiled.

"Don't worry you did Xenovia because my next plan after I have a full peerage is to reincarnate you all as part of my Nephilim Brood once I receive my Brood Pieces." Rias said as Xenovia looked.

"To serve the world of Chaos as its silent protector keeping the balance of the Trinity… yes that sounds perfect." Xenovia said as Kuroko smiled.

"Well Shirone looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other in days to come." Kuroko said as Koneko glared at her sister.

"Well then all's well that ends well." Issei said as Asia smiled.

"Yeap but we need more room in here though." Asia said as tow broods plus one Peerage is making it very cramped.

As Issei looked outside the window he quickly whistled as Rias looked. "What's up?" Rias asked as she looked to see a young man in the men's uniform running away from the ladies as Kuroko and Koneko saw it as well.

"What's up with her?" Rias asked as Lucia then appeared.

"That man is a woman and she has a Sacred Gear inside her." Lucia said appearing out of nowhere as that startled everyone.

"You sure?" Issei asked as Lucia nodded.

"Affirmative Lord Sparda and by the looks of it, it's a powerful one since it's gone off at random many times." Lucia said as the girl was trying to escape the kendo club.

"Ok she looks like a guy as a crossdresser and the Kendo Club is chasing her…. Yeap she's a pervert." Issei said as he saw her trip and when the girls grabbed her well they groped something. "And now they find out she's a lady." Issei joked as they saw the Kendo Club freaking out that they attacked an innocent girl simply because she dressed like a guy.

"Should we invite her?" Akeno asked as Rias looked.

"Hmm keep an eye on her she might prove useful." Rias said before another girl appeared and helped her up.

"Hey I know her, that's Mary." Xenovia said as the lack haired red and blue eyed girl talked to the crossdresser after the Kendo Club helped her.

"Yes she also possesses a Sacred Gear of course it's not a well-known one but still quiet formidable I need to gather more information before making a guess." Lucia said as Kiske sighed.

"Well I suppose our work is never done huh." Kiske said as her got up.

"Kat make sure the girl, Mary is kept a close eye on, I currently lack the Shards for both of them and if she is attacked inform me." Kiske said as Kat nodded.

"Well Rias you can have the other girl." Issei said as he sat down and pulled out a magazine.

"Well until then since we have a major influx of members in let's get the Occult Research Club back open for business so we can bring in those two new members for the two groups of the club, Issei's group Devil May Cry and Kiske's group Angels May Cry." Rias said as everyone agreed to that.

"Yes ma'am!" They all called as Issei cheered a bit as he smiled a bit.

(Scene Break Mallet Island Mundus seal)

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Underworld Temple

The statue of marble which housed Mundus had awoken as it looked down upon a kneeling figure before it as it was covered in a Scale Male. **"Trish. The time is almost upon us go forth into the world my daughter and herald my return to my followers and when the time is right bring to me the sons of Sparda."** A dark and evil voice said as the woman stood up calling off her armor revealing a young woman in tight leather with a duel hair color of blond and red as she smiled at the statue.

"As you wish father, King of Inferno Mundus Lucifer." Trish said as she then took her leave as from her back many Devil Wings sprouted showing her rank in the hierarchy of Inferno.

" **Soon Inferno shall regain its rightful ruler and with God Dead I shall rule all of creation."** Mundus said as he needed the seal to weaken more as for now this was the best he could do. **"And this time no Sparda shall stand in my way and live to tell the tale."** Mundus said as the three eyes statue clearly wanted out now.

(Scene Break Romania Isle Del Sol)

The Priest who owned this building was drinking Wine as he smiled as he looked upon the screen which showed that the spell was complete as standing before him was a white haired woman wearing a red body suit with black fluff at the neck area and the cuffs with red gloves on her hands. At her sleeves were large feathers as her feet and hands had guns attached to them as she smiled. "Now Jeanne go and prepare for the awakening of the Creator Jubileaus and ensure the Left Eyes current bearer comes to us." The man said as Jeanne nodded as her eyes glowed showing she wasn't in control.

"As you wish Balder." Jeanne said as she took her leave but her mind had thoughts of its own. 'Teacher you have been reborn into your family bloodline of Bael, soon I will finally finish my mark of mastery so please aid me Rosa.' Jeanne thought as she was unable to dictate what she does but her unconscious thought can and with it she will ensure Rias Gremory masters the power of the Umbra Witches of the Nephilim Faction as well as the Left Eye's power. 'I swore to you Rose that our precious Left Eye would never fall into the hands of another I will keep that promise.' Jeanne said as she was limited but she can make it work.

Soon everything will change but in the end Devils Never Cry and Angels Never Scream.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this out and let me tell you all this was the most difficult Chapter for me to do so I hope you all enjoy this in the end. Now until next time make sure to leave a review and like always ja ne.


	17. Mission 15 WTF NEPHILIM WOMAN ARE CRAZY!

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter so yeah enjoy the Hell out of it. Oh and glad I was able to pull off the previous chapter so well because honestly it's very hard for me to involve such a wide assortment of characters. Now then let's begin the chapter and begin the swimsuit episode.

(Start A few weeks after the battle with Kokabiel Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Akeno was enjoying a drink as standing before her was Rodin as she was nervous as to what was coming. It has been nearly a week since they fought Kokabiel but Rodin had approached her after it and brought her to the Gates of Hell. As she looked at the item standing before he she felt her hand twitch as she was nervous because before her was a Brood Crystal which when fragmented forms into Shards.

"Are you sure… I'm this Generation Zero Nephilim?" Akeno asked as Rodin chuckled.

"The fact you were born to a human mother and angel father is proof of that." Rodin said as he washed the glass cup. "Normally you would have to experience the pain of losing both parents causing your human half to sort of make a deal with the Devil and doing so would ensure you an instant high class Noble statues in Yggdrasil if the Nephilim Faction wasn't wiped out back then but even as they rebuild it ensures you instant noble status." Rodin said as he washed a glass cup with a rag.

"But what will happen to my Queen Piece from Rias evil Pieces?" Akeno asked as the princess of Thunder knew she had the power to become an unknown Noble but this was almost too easy.

"Nothing major mind you the Crystal will basically remove the Evil Piece and replace it with itself and the Evil Piece itself will return to Rias no harm no fowl." Rodin said as he washed the glass cup. "Though I can't promise you end up at the same level of Yggdrasil as Rias, after all she was already slanted as an Umbra Witch so she got a free pass you on the other hand may end up in a different level then her." Rodin said as Akeno looked at the Crystal.

From what Rodin told her the Shards are called Shards because they were basically shaved off from a Brood Crystal which is basically a bases for the Nephilim Brood System of the Nephilim. All that power to literally kill gods and devils was within arm's reach yet she was hesitating big time. Inside she felt like she was basically betraying Rias since Rias promised she would reincarnate her peerage into Nephilim once she gains her own but Akeno felt it was like cheating. Plus she was already conflicted when it came to Issei and Kiske.

Issei and Kiske were complete opposites and the masochist inside her got off on how powerful those two were and how easily they can take command of a fight. But inside she was also scared and worried that if she went after Issei she would betray Rias and if she went after Kiske she would betray Issei. She liked them but she wasn't exactly sure as of yet. "If you need some time to think it over try talking to Rias, Issei, and Kiske about it. After all they're the best assholes to give you advice." Rodin said as he finished washing a cup and took out a cigar. "But in the end you accept it I get more profit acting as an informant." Rodin said as he flicked up his thumb where a violet fire was and lit his cigar with it.

"Alright, thanks Rodin." Akeno said before she took her leave of the bar and began to head out to meet up with Rias at the Bikini Store.

(Scene Break Kuoh City Mall Swim Suit Store)

"I wonder which one Issei would like the most." Rias wondered as she was looking at the bikini's that lined the store. "Hey so what do you think Akeno?" Rias asked as she had her bag with her guns in it as she rather be prepared. Sure she was restricted to using M1911's for her fire arm weapons but since she discovered her Triggered state she was officially a Nephilim through and through.

"I wonder." Akeno said as she pulled a two piece from the assortment of swim suits.

"Well that's a pretty big answer don't you think?" Rias said as she saw Akeno has been off lately.

"Fine then I think Issei will like this kind of bathing suit best." Akeno said as she held the bathing suit in her hands.

"What's going on with you lady you've been acting strange ever since that battle where Rodin called you something akin to a Nephilim." Rias said unaware that the reasoning was because of what Rodin said and her own heard.

"No I think your imagination is running wild." Akeno said as she smiled at Rias as she was confused.

(Later Changing room)

Rias was now dressed in a new two piece Bikini to add to her already existing G-String One Piece Swim suit as Rias looked to Akeno who was also in the red and blue two piece she pulled out. Rias fixed her hair as it caused her breasts to bounce as Rias did a small spin to get a good look at herself as she admired the pure white bikini with small flaps on her hip area. "Hey Rias…" Akeno began as she needed to ask now.

"Yeah what's up?" Rias asked as Akeno felt it was best to get this out there now.

"Rodin recently offered me something." Akeno began as Rias looked confused and worried.

"Ok what?" Rias asked as she wanted to know.

"Ok well he said I was a Generation Zero Nephilim, it's a classification to Nephilim with human and angel parents. They have the greatest chances of becoming True Generation 1 Nephilim but to do so they need to willingly surrender their human halves to rage and in lay man's term make a deal with the Devil but to reach that kind of rage and hatred they need to go through the pain of losing their parents so they would have nothing tying them to Inferno or Chaos." Akeno explained as Rias saw where this was going.

"Rodin offered you a Brood Crystal for your own Brood?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded.

"Yeah but… I don't know if I should go through with it or not since you would lose a queen and you said you would reincarnate us as Nephilim once you can get your own Brood." Akeno said as Rias sighed.

"Yeah I can see the problem there." Rias said as she looked at Akeno before hugging her causing their breasts to squeeze between each other. "But if I was in your spot I'd do it." Rias said as she then let go. "Akeno you're my friend through and through and I did promise Issei to help him rebuild the Nephilim faction and if you have the chance to get your own Brood then… I say go for it because in the end your helping me and Issei more than hurting us." Rias said as Akeno smiled at Rias.

"Rias… thank you." Akeno said with a smile as Rias returned the smile.

"Well then I'm going to send Issei a selfie." Rias said as Akeno noticed her top was messed up a little and began to fix it causing it to bounce a bit.

'I think I will too.' Akeno thought with a smile as she admired her outfit.

(Meanwhile at the Karaoke bar)

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Thunder Blade Nevan

"I'll come for you!" Issei called out as he was on the mic at the bar as everyone was dressed in casual clothing for this outing.

-THE FLINCH IN YOUR EYES CALLS YOUR BLUFF FEEL FREE TO DIE WHEN YOU HAD ENOUGH USELESS CAUSE IS BREAKING YOUR BACK YOUR LIFE WILL END WHEN YOU ATTACK! MAKE YOUR MOVE MAKE YOUR STAND MAKE THE WIN LIKE YOU CAN! SEE THE WAR SEE ME RULE SEE THE MIRROR YOU'LL SEE THE FOOL!-

When Issei sand this the song ended as he cheered as Asia had to wear ear plugs for Issei as warned by Kiske as Aika knew why. Issei was a heavy metal fan which as shown by the music he sang as he sat down next to Asia as the two dunderheads sang. Kiske meanwhile was sitting with them as he was basically dragged into this as he simply resigned to drinking his soda.

"Next time I'm dragged into this I'm shooting myself." Kiske said as he saw Issei moronic friends were now on a role all too soon for his tastes.

"Good thing I brought ear plugs." Aika said as Kiske sighed in frustration.

Soon Issei saw his phone go off as he answered it and saw a picture of Rias in a new bikini and Akeno in a new Bikini of her own as Issei was all smiles and horn dog as he saw this.

"Issei is everything ok?" Asia asked as she looked to Issei.

"Yeah everything is perfect." Issei said closing the phone.

"Hey Issei pull yourself together you nose is bleeding." Koneko said as Kiske chuckled.

"Yeah no helping him there." Kiske said as Kiske smiled.

"Oh look at you looking for your Nephilim Eve." Aika teased as Issei glared.

"Oh shut up you three I don't need to deal with your shit!" Issei called as he was very much in need of some R&R, Rest and Relaxation.

Soon Aika's phone went off as she answered it and saw it was Azazel. "Oh goody I got work." Aika said dryly as Issei laughed.

"Oooh called in on your day off man that sucks." Issei joked as Aika glared.

"Oh shut up boss you at least you don't have to deal with this sort of shit." Aika glared as Kiske laughed arrogantly at Aika's need for contracts.

"Just go." Kiske said a she got out of the way as he was getting a refill.

"Alright." Aika said as she went so she can answer her phone.

"So now what?" Issei asked as the two were now gone as the dunker twins were singing a Japanese Song that kind of fits things with their double life perfectly.

(With Kiske)

Kiske arrived at the drink station and grabbed himself fan Aika a drink as Kiske then sat down next to Kiba. "How is the new power treating you?" Kiske asked as he didn't even look at Kiba.

"Different… but the same." Kiba admitted as he looked to Kiske.

"Yes it's the same for many of us, like a part of ourselves we didn't know of but was missing but at the same time always there." Kiske said as he drank his drink.

"Kiske… I wanted to." Kiba began but Kiske cut him off.

"Save your apologies my mother has been avenged and her sword is back in the proper hands, you have nothing to apologize for Kiba." Kiske said as he sat there. "But when the time comes and we face each other in combat, I would prefer it if we were able to fight as true warriors." Kiske said as Kiba smiled.

"Then… it's a deal." Kiba said as Kiske nodded.

"Well best you rejoin your friends otherwise they may end up being kicked out for terrible singing." Kiske joked as he got up and finished his drink before he began taking his leave.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kiba asked as Kiske sighed.

"Sorry but this isn't my idea of fun." Kiske said before he left the place as he had other things to keep him occupied. "Besides I have things I need to prepare for." Kiske said as in his hand was a letter from the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils as the three letter were invitations to a summits soon.

(Scene Break The next Day Sunset Old School Building)

Issei walked in as he saw his brood and Rias' peerage were all gathered here as Issei sighed as he saw Rias was leaning on her desk as Issei looked. "Hey Rias." Issei began as he was in full hunting gear before he took out the letters and flung them over to Rias.

Rias opened it and to her shock it was a summits invitation for the leaders of the factions meeting here. "Apparently the three factions are considering me and Kiske the leaders of the Nephilim Factions so they want me and Kiske to represent the Nephilim Faction." Issei said as Rias looked over the letter and saw they were official as Issei sat on his normal spot and plopped his feet on the coffee table.

"So you going to attend?" Rias asked as Issei shrugged.

"Sorry I ain't the diplomatic type I'm more of a shoot first ask question later type of person so I'm going to have Rias here be my stand in." Issei said as he sat there.

"But what about Kiske?" Rias asked as Issei sighed.

"Unless you can pull out another pure blooded Nephilim who we can all trust out of your magic weave then I can't really trust Kiske not to be an asshole." Issei said as Rias couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah I can't disagree there especially after Limbo City." Irina said as she remembered how she, Issei had met Kiske in Limbo and his little rebel army against the Demon Conspiracy based there.

"Ok I've been hearing a lot about Limbo City yet you guys don't talk about it what's up?" Rias asked as Irina sat down.

"Yeah I want to know to." Ravel said as Asia nodded in agreement.

"It's not a happy tale I can assure you and as far as I'm concerned it's between me and Kiske no one else." Issei said as Rias was concerned.

"Does it involve why you guys hate each other." Rias asked as she wondered if it involved a trauma.

"Drop it Rias." Issei said as he didn't need to drag up those old wounds.

"But with the Nephilim returning it's a major game changer because now the factions have to be more careful how the do business in Chaos." Xenovia said as she knew the Nephilim were the supernatural rulers of Chaos as its silent protectors.

"And that's why I'm having Rias stand in for me in the summit, Irina isn't well versed in diplomatic things and Rias is the only one with the closest level of experience with it." Issei said as Rias sighed.

"Fine I won't let you down then." Rias said as it actually made her nervous at the prospect of it.

"Alright best head home I'm tired and don't want Kiske to poison my food before I get there." Issei said as he left with his brood following.

"Hey wait up!" Rias called as she went after him.

(Scene Break the next day After School, School Swimming Pool)

The two Broods plus Rias Peerage were gathered atop the school building as in front of them was a very dirty swimming pool. "Ok what the fuck did someone use this as shit tank or something?" Issei asked as Akeno laughed a bit.

"It hasn't been used since last year." Akeno said as she wanted to talk to Issei later about her becoming a Nephilim Alpha.

"And apparently we must clean this entire mess." Kiske said as Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were getting some chairs ready as Bikou sighed.

"You must be joking." Bikou said as La Fey looked.

"I can use magic to clean it up in no time." La Fey said as Arthur butted in.

"I suggest you don't sister we can't risk being discovered in broad day light." Arthur said as it was a large pool.

"Great of all the jobs." Milltelt said as Kat looked.

"Doesn't look to bad I use to clean stuff like this all the time back in Fortuna." Kat said as she looked at the water.

"But how does it make sense that our club has to clean the swimming pool?" Xenovia said as Kiske's eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's actually the student councils' job but we'd taken it over." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"We better be getting paid for this." Issei said as Kiske sighed.

"They assisted us with Kokabiel its only safe to assume we honor there aid with this simple task." Kiske said as Raynare then sighed.

"Oh joy more menial labor of aiding a Devil." Raynare said with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"On the plus side after we finish the pool will be ours to use as much as we like at least for a little while." Rias said as Issei soon got stars in his eyes as he pictured his brood and the ladies in Rias peerage and Kiske's brood ladies all in swim suits as with Kalawarner's bust size needless to say Issei's devil half was getting horny as he can picture little devil Issei doing the harem dance.

"Oh joy Issei has gotten her pervert look again." Kiske said as Issei glared.

"How are we even related?!" Issei called as he couldn't believe his own twin wasn't the least bit afflicted by hot woman in bikinis.

"Ok well let's show them how clean Team Devil May Cry can make this pool!" Rias called as the brood of Issei and Rias' peerage all cheered as Kiske sighed.

"Ok then everyone get ready we're apparently been demoted to pool duty." Kiske said as Kuroko smiled as she had a very perverted look on her face.

'Good thing I don't wear underwear.' Kuroko thought evilly as she had a flashback to her school uniform showing she preferred to go commando over those uncomfortable human underwear.

(Later)

Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were on some pool chairs as being teachers there duty was to monitor the students as Dohnaseek was on the phone with his newest lady friend a Mrs. Hyoudou. "Don't you find it strange your dating your master's god mother?" Kalawarner asked as she was in a two piece bikini as it had trouble covering her up.

"Not exactly but it does drive Issei up the wall." Dohnaseek said as Issei could be heard vomiting at the thought in the changing room.

"True that." Kalawarner said hoping to give Nevan a piece of her mind for her past humiliation.

"Anyway best watch the 'students,' less Kuroko jumps in." Dohnaseek said as Kalawarner nodded.

(With Arthur, Bikou, and Kiske)

"Arthur have you located any sightings of the Right Eye from our contacts?" Kiske asked as he was changing to his gym uniform.

"None as of yet but it seems to be pointing torts the Church of Jubileaus being the location of the Right Eye." Arthur said while changing as Kiske looked.

"Hmm it seems even though Arthur is a Lumen Sage among us he didn't gain the Right Eye which is peculiar." Bikou said as he was changing.

"Not really unless the Right Eye already possesses a master." Kiske said as Arthur and Bikou who were in there own corner of the locker room knew what Kiske was implying.

"Kiske are you saying that?" Bikou began as Kiske nodded.

"Yes it may sound impossible but there might be a survivor of the original Nephilim Faction out there in hiding." Kiske said as the accusation of such a thing would mean they as modern Nephilim can learn and utilize the lost arts and history of the past Nephilim.

"Best keep this between our brood then, if your brother learns of this he may stand in our way." Arthur said as he glanced at Issei and Kiba who were in a bit of an awkward moment.

(With Issei)

"Ok Kiba stop making this situation gay or I am shooting you in the head!" Issei called as he had Ebony out as Kiba quickly realized what happened last time Issei shot him and how he promised to shoot him for any false confirmation of gay relationship.

"Oh um sorry about that." Kiba apologized as Issei then gasped in pain as did Kiske as on Kiske's back was dragon scales of white as on Issei left arm was the red dragon scales with a green gem on the hand.

"What the fuck?!" Issei asked as he looked at his hand.

"Why now?" Kiske asked as he hadn't had to deal with this in years.

" _ **Issei it seems our previous battle had pushed you to your limits and though you broke past them you didn't go far enough, in fact I would say you are getting closer to achieving the stage 2 Trigger."**_ Ddraig said as Issei grinned.

"Yeah great Kiba get the ladies!" Issei called as Kiba nodded.

"Arthur Bikou get Kuroko NOW!" Kiske gasped in pain as the blue glow was hurting him.

" _ **It seems the more you fight Kiske the stronger you and I become."**_ Albion said as he also knew another reason to why it was happening.

(Outside)

"Kuroko! Hurry code white scale!" Bikou called as Kuroko was still in her sage robes as she ran out.

"Now of all times?!" Kuroko called as she knew what it meant.

"Yeah we need help Issei and Kiske are in some form of pain!" Kiba called as soon Rias and Akeno heard as it seems both twins were in trouble.

(In the boy's locker room)

"Fuck." Issei cursed as his arm had become more dragon like and seemed to be burned.

"Not much we can do about it." Rias said as she wasn't well versed in this type of thing and Asia was still young and inexperienced with magic to deal with it.

"I'd say looks like it's time for the Neko Sage Kuroko treatment." Kuroko said as Kiske sighed as he knew Kuroko was there best magic user for his ailment.

"Akeno, suck the energy out of Issei's arm heal him of this problem." Rias asked as she looked to Akeno.

"You got it Rias." Akeno said as Issei was shocked.

"You don't mind?" Issei asked as Akeno smiled.

"Don't worry I'm glad to help my underclassmen with his little scaly problem." Akeno joked as Issei sighed.

"Ok good just get on with it!" Issei called as Kiske could agree on that one.

(Outside)

"This is humiliating." Arthur said as he and Kiske's brood were reduced to cleaning a pool while the twins were in the boy's locker room getting healed up.

"Don't worry once the summer starts we can enjoy hunting strays and any relics left behind by Sparda, Eva, or the original Nephilim while also trying to gain high class." Bikou said as he was using two hand brushes as skates as he washed the pool while skating around.

Raynare and Rias were back to back as they were cleaning with brooms before they felt of for some reason as they stopped. 'Why is this upsetting me?' Rias and Raynare both thought as they looked up.

(In the boys changing room)

"Ok Kiske all set!" Kuroko said as she was completely and utterly naked as she had some massage oils in her hands as well as soup as Kiske sighed in annoyance.

"Just get it over with." Kiske said as he may enjoy Kuroko's presence at times but his main focus was getting Kuroko up in strength to become an Alpha Brood Leader and when that happens they he will happily sleep with her to sire strong offspring.

"Oh don't be a grouch Kiske." Kuroko said as she rubbed the massage oils on her bare large breasts. "After all you know you enjoy this and want to mate." Kuroko said as she began rubbing her breasts against Kiske's affliction as Kiske stiffened up while also reigning in on his own hormones.

Issei was in no better spot as Akeno saw even though Issei was cringing in pleasure as she was sucking his finger like a blowjob twirling her tongue around Issei's finger as Akeno tried to keep Issei's attention on her. Soon Akeno let Issei's finger go with a pop sound as she began to twirl her finger around it. "You look so hot without a shirt and when you're pleasured." Akeno said as she smiled at Issei. "I wonder how you look when you bend me over a table grab my hair and ram it straight in till I get knocked up." Akeno said as she had a sensual look on her face.

"I would once you get Nephilim Status." Issei said keeping cool in this as Akeno smiled.

"Well that might happen sooner than you think." Akeno said as Issei's hand was now normal. "But don't you want to get naked with me Issei after all recently Rodin said I was a Gen Zero Nephilim which is pretty much none existent in these times so if I accept a Brood Crystal I'll be a high class Nephilim so in other words we can start the restoration of the Nephilim Faction." Akeno said as she got up and began to straddle Issei. "So how about we keep this between the four of us since those two are currently preoccupied." Akeno said as Issei saw his brother's eyes were shadowed by his hair while his face was now beat red no doubt trying to reign in on his hormones. "And Rias and your brood don't need to know our secret right? Doesn't it turn you on knowing no matter what you do no one will see?" Akeno asked as Issei then took in how sensual Akeno looked.

"I wonder how it would feel like to have my body devoured by a powerful Nephilim I bet we can learn a lot from each other." Akeno said as she began to push back on Issei. "I even wonder what it will be like to carry the last hope for the Nephilim Faction in my belly. I suppose I can drop out and stay at your god mothers little hideaway with the baby while you go off hunting Strays and all that." Akeno said as Issei then gulped.

"Akeno thing for a minute is this what you really want? You know becoming a High Class Nephilim." Issei asked as he knew Akeno can do it since her thunder came from an angelic source and she was well versed in demonic power.

"Don't worry I can handle it and I'm sure our offspring will be so strong and stylish I can already picture it." Akeno said as Issei was being pushed down.

'Ok last chance then.' Issei thought as he had an idea.

"Well problem Akeno one you're not a Nephilim yet, and two… I didn't bring Condoms." Issei said as Akeno got closer before reaching into her bloomers from behind and to Issei's shock, she pulled out an unused condom. "Don't worry Issei I just need to get the feel for it first before we start the actual baby making." Akeno said as Issei knew this was the moment they would get cock blocked.

"Would any of you four like to tell me what is going on here?" Rias asked as he had a straight look on her face as she saw the entire scene before her as Raynare stood next to her.

"Yeah I want some answers myself." Raynare said as her left eye twitched.

"Oh I was just making sure the Dragon Energy was distributed evenly." Akeno said as Kuroko got up and smiled.

"And I was just making sure the same since Kiske's dragon is on his back after all." Kuroko said as Rias sighed.

"For some reason I don't believe you two, Issei tell me the truth." Rias said but Kiske spoke.

"Simply put she was trying start the repopulation of the Nephilim before she took the Brood Crystal into herself." Kiske said as he got up as his back was back to normal now.

"Oh…" Rias said as she was getting ticked.

"But just so you know Akeno Nephilim Sperm is a lot stronger then you give it credit for, Issei had a few scares with broken Condoms, luckily the harlots he slept with always take a morning after pill and a damn strong one to boot." Kiske said as Rias was wide eyed. "Oh and Akeno word of warning if you had gotten pregnant and became a Nephilim after said pregnancy it would look very bad for the fetus in the long wrong as its been theorized to lead to miscarriages and at times even defects." Kiske said making Akeno and Rias gasped as he got up before Akeno grabbed Rias' hand.

"Rias… you just saved a baby before it was conceived." Akeno said as Rias was shocked at this.

(Later once the Pool was cleaned)

"Ok here we go!" Akeno called as she raised her hand up allowing the water to fill the pool all fresh and ready.

"Awesome!" Aika called as she was in a two piece while Ravel was in a sea shell bikini with Asia in a one piece school swim suit.

"Hmm you don't say." Irina said as she was in a modest two piece.

"Well hot sun, fresh pool swimming time!" Murayama called as Katase agreed on that. Murayama though was dressed in a Venus swim suit while Katase was in a Fortune Swim suit as they were able to nab it from Eva and Sparda's estate and needless to say Eva was a real naughty angel in her life.

"Are those my mom's swim suits?" Issei asked remembering how Madama and Nevan commented on them a lot.

"Yes they are." Ravel said as she smiled.

Kiske was in his swim wear but with a robe over it as he didn't seem pleased while Bikou was in a more robe type of swim suit with Arthur in speedos giving him the look of star athlete swimmer. La Fey and Miltelt though was in a similar swim suit to Asia as she still had her witch hat on while Kalawarner's swim suit can barely cover her body as no doubt the stores didn't have her size so she went with the largest available.

Dohnaseek was in a shirt and swimming trunks combo looking like a swim teacher or a life guard. "Well this seems awkward." Issei said as four of Kiske's brood members were once enemies.

"Come on Kiske lets go swimming." Kuroko was heard as she grabbed Kiske's arm. Kicker is… she was completely naked as everyone was shocked save for the veterans of Kiske's brood.

"W-why is she?!" Asia began as Bikou sighed.

"Long story short, Kuroko skinny dips." Bikou said as Koneko glared at Kuroko.

"Oh don't be jealous Shirone I can pull this body off no problem." Kuroko said as she then jumped into the water and caused a splash before surfacing as the water glistened on her nude body as it came off it.

Kiske sighed before he grabbed the clock and flung it off epically in a one arm pull as the way he looked caused the girls of his own brood, Rias' peerage, and Issei's brood to drool a bit.

"Damn her." Raynare said as she was in a small two piece as she had been trying to fine Kiske's vices and so far nothing.

(With Ravel)

Ravel was avoiding the water as being a Phenex she naturally felt more at home with fire and winds so water wasn't exactly her favorite friend at all. "Come on Ravel jump in." Kuroko said as Ravel blushed at this.

"I-I can't swim." Ravel said as she kept away from the pool.

"Don't worry then, I'll help, you." Irina said as she then grabbed Ravel and jumped into the water to help her swim.

"Well looks like Murayama, Katase, and Irina are on helping Koneko, Asia, and Ravel with swimming." Issei said as Kiske walked by.

"Add Milltelt and La fey to the list." Kiske said as Issei stumbled.

"Don't worry we got it!" Irina called as she smiled.

"All girls who need to learn how to swim form a line and lessons will be first come first serve!" Murayama called as Issei chuckled at his brood.

"Oh isn't that adorable, you know Shirone I can help you swim." Kuroko said as she looked to Koneko who gave her elder sister a glare. "Ok walking away." Kuroko said as the nude swimmer began walking away.

(Later)

Kiske was practicing with a kendo sword as Kuroko was sun bathing just as nude as when she first got to the pool as she was enjoying the fresh air on her bare skin as the resident small girls of the broods and peerage were sound asleep under some shade set up by Irina as Aika was cleaning her glasses.

"Hey Issei can you do me a favor?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei.

"Sure babe what?" Issei said as he was drinking a soda.

"Can you rub lotion on my back?" Rias asked giving a sensual look as Issei then remembered something. "I see you remembered my promise for beating Kokabiel." Rias said as Issei nodded. "Then go right ahead do with me as you want." Rias said as she had her top already undone.

"You got it!" Issei called as he grabbed the lotion to begin. Issei was soon rubbing the lotion all over Rias's back making sure it was all even as he worked his magic fingers making Rias gasped out.

"Oh this feels so good." Rias moaned as Issei did his magic. "How did you get this good?" Rias asked as Issei then had a flashback.

(Flashback)

Eva was giving a young woman a massage as her son had come with as Eva had been a sort of odd job type of person as the red headed Fallen Angel was asked to fill in for a miscues as the woman was bare of any clothing and was in a towel. "Oh Eva your so angelic with your hands." The woman said as Eva's hands lowered to the woman's legs as Issei was playing a video game with Kiske.

'You have no idea.' Eva thought as she helped the woman relieve the knots on her body.

"And your sons are also so adorable I can just eat them up." She moaned as Eva smiled kindly at the woman.

(Flashback Over)

"Yeah I learned from the best." Issei said as his angelic origin may also play a part in this.

"Hey Issei mind rubbing my chest too?" Rias asked as Issei's mind went blank for a good 5 seconds before it rebooted.

"HELL YEAH!" Issei called as he flipped Rias over to a sitting position as Rias laughed.

"Hey be gentle." Rias said as Issei began applying to lotion onto Rias.

"Hey don't I get a back rub also?" Akeno said appearing out of nowhere as she rubbed up against Issei's back without her top so her bare chest was rubbing Issei's back.

"Akeno back off he's my fiancé not yours!" Rias called as Akeno smirked.

"Tell me Issei did Rias let you suck on her nipples yet?" Akeno asked as she looked to Issei.

"No I was about to get to that though." Issei said as Akeno smirked.

"Why don't you start with me first then?" Akeno asked as Rias was starting to get ticked as her left eye gained a glow.

Rias then sent her Nephilim fueled power at the starting post which then exploded as Rias felt odd. "Oh dear." Kiske said as he saw this.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked as he saw this.

"Simply put when a Nephilim female finds a worthy male she won't let anything stand in her way of him, when they become betrothed and the feelings they have is mutual between them the female not only becomes very loyal but very territorial to the point they become akin to dragons with their own mates." Kiske said as Kiba was wide eyed as he saw Rias' eyes become more dragon like. "Since the Ancient Nephilim were close allies to dragons it's no surprise the Nephilim had adopted some of their tendencies as well which became basic instinct for them." Kiske said as Rias Nephilim power of Paradiso and Inferno began to show.

"Ok that's it break it up!" Came the voice of Nevan as she jumped in and stopped the two as she was had come here with a towel both tanning and sun block as she even had a beach hat and glasses but not cloths as he glared at the two. "I come all this way to join your pool time and this is how I find you all!" Nevan scolded as she then sighed. "Ok if you're going to fight then do it the old fashioned way of the original Devils and Nephilim." Nevan said as she then glared at the two.

"And that would be?" Rias asked as Nevan then glared.

"Either decide to share or neither of you get him!" Nevan roared as she then sighed.

"Akeno Rodin told me how you're considering becoming a Nephilim and yes gaining the crystal as you are now will give you instant high class Nephilim status so how about you go accept the Crystal and then you can BOTH have him!" Nevan said as she then sighed.

"Nevan don't you usually support cat fights?" Issei asked as Nevan then laughed.

"Of course I do but not when it involves a species like the Nephilim teetering off extinction." Nevan laughed as she looked at the group.

"Fine." Rias growled as Akeno smiled.

"I can agree to that." Akeno said as Nevan then pulled out the Nephilim Brood Crystal.

"What did I miss?" Xenovia asked as he appeared in her swimsuit which was more like two pieces of fabric.

"Apparently I'm about to help Akeno learn the Nephilim ropes." Issei said as Kiske looked to the two.

"You're lucky she didn't go full dragon mating otherwise we'd all be sorry." Kiske said as he had seen what happens when a Dragoness feels her mate has someone trying to steal him away from her and it wasn't pretty.

"Issei Kiske can I talk to you two?" Xenovia asked as she looked to the two.

"Yeah sure." Issei said as Kiske simply made a gesture for her to speak as the girls were talking.

"I want to make a baby with one of you." Xenovia said as Issei was wide eyed.

"She's all yours Kiske I wish you and your child happy tidings and I'll be back for the baby shower and birthday!" Issei called as he ran for it as Kiske was shocked before Xenovia grabbed him in his shocked stupor and dragged him off.

(With Kiske)

"Dammit it all!" Kiske cursed as he tried to run but was thrown to the storage closest.

"You didn't answer me Kiske." Xenovia said as Kiske was now on edge as he tried to summon Yamato or Excalibur but they wouldn't appear.

"Why do you wish to breed with me Xenovia?" Kiske asked as he glared.

"Simple, when you first fought me, you held back you full power. You only used the proper amount of power to not only over power me but completely dominate me." Xenovia began as she looked. "I saw the full extent of your power as the White Dragon Emperor during the battle with Valper and Kokabiel as well as the power you possess as Sparda and Eva's son." Xenovia said as she looked to him.

"You have a Dragons aura everywhere you go from the first moment we met and even more so my church once believed that carrying a child of Sparda within oneself was the greatest of blessings as the woman would have the heir of Sparda within their womb." Xenovia said as Kiske was mentally calculating an escape path. "Rias had told me as a Devil I am free to choose whatever path I want so I decided I want the woman's path of carrying a child within me, I understand that the child would have his or her angelic blood diluted but if reincarnated as a Nephilim Brood Alpha I believe he or she can regain the purity of their blood." Xenovia said as Xenovia then began to undue her top.

"Now please do with my body as you wish so long as you leave me with your seed Kiske." Xenovia said as her breasts were now free.

"Xenovia stop this at once!" Kiske called as he needed his escape path now.

"I'm sorry Kiske I know I am inexperienced hence why you shall lead oh Nephilim King." Xenovia said as this wasn't going to end well for Kiske.

Soon the door opened and in it was Kuroko as Kiske's eye twitched as Kuroko was still very much named as with her was Raynare, Milltelt, Kat, La Fey, and Kalawarner and needless to say they did not look very pleased and it didn't seem they were hear to aid Kiske. "Issei I don't know how but somehow I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT ISSEI!" Kiske roared to the heavens as he was not having a good day.

(With Issei)

Issei was laughing as Akeno was getting the Crystal ready as it needed to charge up with her own power first before it can accept her as its owner. "Issei if I have to deal with cliché harem problems so do you dear brother." Issei laughed as he was enjoying wrecking Kiske's life since payback is a dish best served cold.

(Later at the Old School Building)

"How's it going Akeno?" Rias asked as Akeno looked winded as the crystal as glowing brighter and brighter the more power she put into it.

"I have to take short breaks but otherwise it seems its progressing smoothly." Akeno said as this was taking her forever.

"Issei." Kiske said as he and his brood were now gathered in the main club room of the building as it provided them plenty of room for the brood. "I'm going to kill you." Kiske glared as Issei laughed.

"Yeah keep saying that lover boy, I doubt your kids want to hear how you killed there awesome uncle Issei." Issei said jokingly as Kiske gritted his teeth and grinded them as he was trying to control his fury.

"Well does this seem like a bad time?" Came a new voice as they all looked and saw the portal appear and from it came Sirzech in a business suit and tie as with him was his wife Grayfia.

"Sirzech/Brother/Devil King?!" Came the voices of the brood, peerage, and Xenovia in that exact order as the peerage all kneeled as Akeno kept supplying her soon to be Nephilim Crystal with more of her magic.

"Well it's nice to see such a lively bunch and to meet the other son of Sparda and the White Dragon Nephilim Kiske." Sirzech said as Issei was unnerved as Sirzech saw it. "Don't be alarmed I understand the title of Lucifer brings a lot of negative reactions considering who originally held this title." Sirzech said as Issei nodded.

"Understatement of the legacy." Issei said as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes I understand the Sparda's don't have a good history with the Lucifer's and its previous leader Mundus." Sirzech said as Kiske spoke.

"So I suppose you would understand why I don't exactly feel trusting of you then Sir Lucifer." Kiske said as Rias glared.

"Well don't worry I and the new Satan's after Mundus, Argosax, Abigail, and Sheba were killed hold no ill feelings to your father." Sirzech said as he smiled. "Besides if memory serves it's about that time again isn't it." Sirzech smiled as Issei looked.

"What time?" Issei asked as soon Irina remembered and soon the rest of the original four as well.

"Yeap… Open house." Sirzech said as that had one response from the four.

(Outside)

The sound of Issei, Irina, Murayama, and Katase screaming their heads off was heard as this scream was the scream of doom on the way with the fact WHO will be there for open house.

(Back inside)

"Why are you screaming?!" Rias asked as Kiske spoke up.

"The last time our relatives in our parent's servants came in the last school Issei and I had attended ended up being nothing more than a smoldering crater with all the people having their memory erased to that of an earthquake.

"That bad?" Ravel asked as Sirzech remembered that.

"Yes apparently the two sides had an altercation which lead to me and the other Three Satan's dropping everything to do clean up." Sirzech said as that was the worst day of work ever.

"They felt it all the way in Paradiso also for clean up." Issei said as this was not a good day at all.

"Well luckily my father and your soon to be father-in-law will be able to visit." Sirzech said as he then smiled. "Plus with how nice your school is we were considering holding the leader summit here." Sirzech said as he smiled. "So I hope to see the leaders of the Nephilim Faction attend as well." Sirzech said as Issei sighed.

"Great if the school ends up a crater or worse because of my parents servants call Rodin." Issei said as he wasn't going to like it.

"Hey if they do it will fuck everything up for everyone." Rias said as Irina, Murayama, and Katase knew they can't get out of dodge now.

(Scene Break Hyoudou Residence)

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister all this time." Sirzech said as he smiled at Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Oh it's no problem in fact I should be thanking you for letting her stay here, she Asia, and Ravel have been such major help around here plus with Irina back its just like the good old days." Mrs. Hyoudou laughed as Issei and Kiske were off to the side.

"Which reminds me Ravel your family asked me to pass on a message to you, it seems that Suzaku had been in fact aiding Rizer with his rating games and many who came before him. Normally this would have had him removed from the Rating Games all together and be stripped of his Evil Pieces but it also shows that Suzaku didn't openly give Rizer his power so we had to agree on having all of Rizer's victories revoked and now his record only shows his losses which were to friends." Sirzech said as Ravel sighed.

"Yeah great grandfather seems to have a very high grade temper when his family is involved that he doesn't even think straight." Ravel said as Rias nodded.

"Yeah the minute Ravel was in danger I could feel Suzaku's soul going Ham and giving me a major edge in the fight." Rias confessed as she was trying to hold in her embarrassment at her brother being here.

"Want me to loan you Ebony?" Issei whispered as Rias then hissed at him causing Issei to ease back. "Ok too soon." Issei said as Sirzech smiled at Issei's God mother.

"Though I must confess when we got word that Devils and Angels of the factions have been gathering here I didn't realize you had been housing them till they can get back on their feet." Sirzech said as Mrs. Hyoudou had told the Devil King this.

"Hey as Eva always said you give a kindness to one and someway somehow that kindness will be rewarded with a kindness done to you." Mrs. Hyoudou said as Sirzech laughed a bit as Issei, Kiske, and Rias were all embarrassed by this.

"Heh you guys need a hand?" Ravel teased as Kiske glared with his glowing eyes as Ravel stepped back.

"Oh speaking of kindness Ravel I was informed that your family will also be arriving here for the Open House mainly because they needed to talk to you of something of importance. They wouldn't tell me except that it had to be told to you." Sirzech said as Ravel was also wide eyed as she was soon sulking with the trio.

"Heh sucks to be them huh." Murayama said as Katase laughed.

"Yeah we don't have to worry about our relatives coming to Open House not after…" Katase began as she and Murayama soon grew silent as Issei cursed himself forgetting why his Royal Guard and Sword Master relatives weren't able to attend after all it involved how they all met and how the two had become Nephilim.

"Um I'm going to turn in early." Murayama said as she got up and began heading to her room.

"Yeah same here." Katase said as the two left no doubt to leave the happy families be.

"What was that about?" Rias asked as she saw this.

"The past in Limbo City." Kiske said as he remembered those days far too well.

"So Issei what were you thinking why did you say he could stay at your house?" Rias asked as Issei sighed.

"Two words Strategic advantage if the Summit goes south in Kiske's favor." Issei said as Rias looked and saw Kiske was glaring straight at Grayfia and Sirzech as Rias saw Kiske wasn't going to take chances with Sirzech involved.

"This is so humiliating especially when Kiske is glaring at him like a lamb to the slaughter." Rias said as Issei laughed as did Madama Butterfly from inside Rias mind.

' _ **Don't worry Rias-tan at least you weren't me when my relatives visited me and Sparda after I became the Queen of his Peerage."**_ Madama laughed as she remembered those days fondly.

'Rias gets humiliated?' Issei thought as Ddraig laughed.

" _ **Like father like son I suppose you're both attracted to red heads with large busts size, it seems to be a common thread among the Sparda men."**_ Ddraig joked as he had seen with his previous partner how the men of the Sparda lineage seem to be attracted to two types of woman, blond hair and red haired and they had to have a bust size they find attractive for them to make the attempt of courting.

(Scene Break that Night)

"Rias!" Akeno called as she appeared through an odd portal of sorts as she hugged Rias. "I did it, it took me a good chunk of the day and night but I finally did it!" Akeno said as she smiled and when Rias looked to Akeno's neck she saw the Yellow Nephilim Core Crystal there.

"Akeno." Rias began as she was both upset and proud of Akeno.

"Yeah Rias… I'm a pureblooded Nephilim now." Akeno smiled as Rias kept the tears back.

"Heh well Akeno I." Rias began but then Akeno passed to Rias a Chess piece of a Queen.

"No Rias we're equals now and I want you to know that I want you to find a new queen who can be just as powerful as me." Akeno said as Rias wiped the tears away and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to… dough." Akeno moaned as she fell to the side just as Rias caught her.

" _ **It seems young Akeno here has excreted too much of her power to awaken the Nephilim Crystal."**_ Madama said as Rias then helped Akeno to Rias' room.

"She can sleep with me tonight that way… we can start tomorrow as equals." Rias said with a small smile upon her face as no doubt Akeno will want to start recruiting soon.

(Scene Break that night)

"Hey Sirzech sorry your accommodations aren't the best but this was the best we can provide." Issei said as the rogues from the factions were hidden right below their feet in a magical pocket dimension.

"You have no need to apologize to me Issei, in fact this is the least I can do for the one who had saved my sister from death and saved her from an engagement with a man she had no feelings for." Sirzech said as Issei smirked.

"Yeah I'm pretty bad ass aren't I?" Issei joked as Sirzech smiled a bit.

"So much like your father it's like looking at the past." Sirzech said as he smiled at this. "But don't get me wrong Issei I can see your mother in you also especially in your eyes." Sirzech said as Issei looked.

"What?" Issei asked as Sirzech chuckled.

"Your mother she had this fire in her eyes one that made even Inferno and the Phenex family envious of this pure fire." Sirzech said as he remembered when he met Eva. "Never had such a beauty been found in Inferno as many Devils had willingly tried to court her but it was Sparda who stood out above the rest." Sirzech said as he remembered those days but then he laughed. "In fact I see much of your parents in both of you, Sparda's honor, strategic mind, and Eva's cunning in Kiske but you have your father's courage and stubbornness, but you also have your mother's heart and will to keep going." Sirzech said as he smiled.

"You two truly are so much like them that there can be no other way to consider you two beyond twins born to the two most powerful warriors in the factions." Sirzech said as he smiled. "And even now from beyond the grave they still treat me as a normal guest which was unheard of in Inferno." Sirzech said as he smiled.

"Wait you knew them." Issei said as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes they were both dear friends, I must confess I wasn't supportive of Sparda's decision to elope with Eva but to see how far you their offspring had become and seeing how your conception came so naturally as if there was no low birth rate I knew that the Devil Factions Evil Piece System would go too far places." Sirzech said as he smiled to himself. "So Issei thank you for letting me see my old friends through you and treating me like a normal guest you are all such wonderful hosts even if you are quiet loud." Sirzech said as Issei smiled.

"Don't mention it you can repay me by helping me get Rias to a High Class Status of the Nephilim faction." Issei joked knowing the only way Sirzech can do so is to point them torts Stray Devils.

"I will try my best that much I promise." Sirzech said as Issei smiled a bit. "I'm personally glad you brought Rias to smile more, it's as if the more she smiles the more powerful she becomes, I suppose it's only natural seeing as she was the first born daughter and in turn the Left Eyes Guardian." Sirzech said as he then chuckled. "Though I suppose she's no longer its guardian but its holder now." Sirzech said as Rias was still unaware of the Left Eye.

"Sirzech you know Rias ever since she became a Nephilim had become a target of the Stray Angels all so they can revived Jubileaus." Issei said as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes the original Fallen Angel Jubileaus the creator." Sirzech said as Issei nodded. "Though I believe these battles will only make Rias stronger and when the time comes she will awaken to open the eyes of the world." Sirzech said as Issei was surprised. "But until that time comes, I'm counting on you to protect Rias for me as both her Brood Alpha and her Fiancé." Sirzech said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah you can count on me, a Devil Never Cries after all." Issei said as the two smiled.

"Yes so don't hurt her otherwise you'll be facing the full force of Inferno but being a son of Sparda that shouldn't be much of a problem barely a challenge in fact." Sirzech joked as the two then smiled at this but Sirzech though had other plans.

'To think I have such material for Inferno's new series Devil May Cry.' Sirzech said as he already had the script and actors ready for it.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Kiske was already up and about as he and his brood were beginning the commute to school as Kiske as an early bird as he passed by Grayfia already cooking. "Oh Lord Sparda." Grayfia said as Kiske grabbed his breakfast. "You godmother told me as well as your brood that you are an extremely early bird since you normally begin you day with training, followed by research, and ending with study of the Legends of past so I had breakfast already made for you." Grayfia said as Kiske ate his food with a scowl as for him he prefer the elegance and well-made meals over those greasy triangle heard attacks Issei calls food.

"Thank you Grayfia." Kiske said as he finished his food before he passed by a particular box of sorts. Grayfia was distracted as Kiske picked it up as he took it and ready it. "Devil May Cry season 1?" Kiske wondered as he then against his better judgment decided to investigate it to make sure Sirzech didn't try to use this as a guised to reveal the secrets of the Nephilim to Inferno.

Grayfia of course smirked as she saw that Kiske had taken the bait as she knew her husband's plans for that series as she had it strategically placed there in a way even Kiske wouldn't see coming. Because in truth it was placed in the exact spot Kiske would notice and have his eye catch it and last night Sirzech and her had snuck copies of the manga and merchandise into each of the Brood and Peerages belongings so long story short its show time.

"He took the bait Lord Lucifer." Grayfia said as Sirzech yawned as he walked into the area no doubt half asleep himself.

"Good I did my part as well so all in all we'll see how our Team Devil May Cry will react to another form of themselves." Sirzech said as he even had the trailer for the series emailed to them all so they can have the time to check it out.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey yeah Sirzech went and did it again with the franchise spin off of Issei and his group. But well it's going to be very enjoyable and don't worry Sirzech already knows not to piss off a Sparda when it comes to their sexual preferences. Now then hopefully I did, good with this filler as we have another filler coming up in the next chapter. Now before you leave remember to leave a review and like always ja ne.


	18. Lore The 9 Levels of Yggdrasil explained

Highschool DxDxAxN 9 Levels of Yggdrasil

ESKK: Hey it's me with an update. And no it's not a chapter mind you it's just getting important information out to you all and be done with it. I'm going to tell you all the 9 levels of Yggdrasil titles and such just he important information needed to be known to you all.

(Start Lore)

 **Supreme Level: Aesir God of Chaos**

Information: Not much is known except that when God created the first World it had proven to be far too small for all the beings who lived in it thus Aesir in the Divine Wars between God, The First Satan, and Aesir the God of Chaos came with a compromised and split the world into three Worlds with Limbo and Purgatory acting a neutral grounds between Inferno, Chaos, and Paradiso respectively and in turn creating the world as we now know it today.

Aesir was said to have a daughter at one point but such information has been lost and is unknown if it is true or falsehood.

 **High Level (Darkness): Umbra Witches**

The Nephilim who inhabit this level are commonly found in Europe before the Witch Hunts and the Great War. This level is commonly known to be made up of woman and they act as the overseers of the dark and hunt down the Angels who would dare disrupt the Trinity. There main goal is to protect their precious treasure the Left Eye given to the Nephilim known as Umbria by Aesir. Umbria was there leader before she died of natural causes surrounded by her closest friends, family and loved ones. Her daughter did not inherit the Eye but in fact a new born Umbra Witch had inherited it and thus the Witch who wields the Left Eye shall in turn become the leader of the Umbra Witches and one of the 8 Leaders of the Nephilim Faction.

It should be noted that Stray Devils had taken a far different forms before the Evil Pieces were introduced and in turn Sheba Leviathan who had taken a liking to these Nephilim Witches had taught them how to summon the Stray Devils of Limbo through Infernal summons as long as they have a contract with a Stray Devil themselves. It is said though that Eva as a Fallen Angel had taken the Left Eye to Inferno and had given it to the Bael Clan's Matriarch and placed a spell that the first born daughter of the current guardian shall become the next guardian upon birth through Rias the story had proven to be true.

 **High Level (Light): Lumen Sages**

The Sages were the ones who were like the Witches found commonly in Europe. They unlike the Witches followed the Light and used Purgatory as the source of their strength and both the Witches and Sages held great respect for each other. Of course there leaderships followed the same law as the Witches he who wields the Right Eye shall lead the Lumen Sages and be one of the 8 leaders of the Nephilim Faction. These powerful Nephilim had learned to utilize Stray Angels from Eva who had saw there nobility and the strength they had as well as their willingness to end the Great War. No one knows what happened to the Right Eye as its last holder vanished before the Nephilim were wiped out.

 **High Level (Duel Strength): Hunter**

The Hunter Level are known to be the strongest among them as this level always spawns the most powerful in some way or form. This faction follows the form of freedom to choose ones destiny and there path. Their leadership is decided by the current leader and in his or her time she picks among the many as those he or she deems the best among them by their spirits alone. The Nephilim of these

Faction were in the front of every battle against Strays as they learn that as long as you fight strongly for your beliefs you will always claim victory.

 **High Level (Neutral Power): Slayers**

The Slayers are very similar to their Hunter Counterpart. But for them it's always been about power and ambition. They follow their path of absolute conquest as they had invented there term of Might in there time. 'Might Controls everything for without Power you can't protect anything, let alone yourself.' That was there creed and they are normally the ones who choose to lead and at times there form of strength range from bloodlines, to combat prowess, and even intelligence. The Slayer Level do not normally help people and when they do very rarely is it for no known reason. Of course the Slayer Level and the Hunter Level unlike there Sage and Witch siblings do not get along with each other so disputes with them is very much common.

Their leadership is decided upon whoever is the strongest and for that it is mortal combat between the leader and the one who wishes to take the leadership. The goal of such a thing is to either end the opponent's life or make them yield to the victor. Doing either will ensure your leadership for a time before another challenger shows themselves. Their leadership is also hereditary if the current leader remains undefeated till death by natural causes and in turn the chosen heir will take leadership.

 **Mid-Level (Shadows): Phantom Thieves**

The Mid-Level known as the Phantom Thieves are commonly the scouts and the infiltrators. This Level's sole duty is to gather information and retrieve items that do not and should not be in the hands of those unaware of their power. They are called the Phantom Thieves because many artifacts they steal always gets stolen but they always send a letter in advance to give themselves a challenge to let people know they were on the way to steal from them. They find thrill from thievery and had even gone as far as to steal valuable pieces of art as well and pawn it off if it has no powerful mystical property. They are not greedy simply put they just like taking things and either returning them with a smile laughing at the person they took it from or selling it to further their own thievery skills. Phantom Thieves have an honor and you would say they invented the term, honor among thieves as they have appeared as many famous thieves in history before the Great War, did you see them?

Their leadership is decided upon who can steal from the Master Thief before he dies. If the Master Thief dies without his fortune getting stolen then he will go down in their history as one of the Kings and Queens of Thieves. In order to become the Master Thief and one of the Eight Leaders in the event the previous Master Thief dies without being robbed then they must seek out where he hid his loot and take it. They never betray each together and their honor among thieves binds them together as family.

 **Mid-Level (Mystics): Mystic Seekers**

This level is full on magic users filled with magic casters from the highest orders. They are able to craft magical items and artifacts that can be utilized by the Nephilim. It is said they are the ones who created the Brood Shards with the Dragon's aid. These mysterious Magic Casters decide their leadership differently than the others and it is a test of magic. They must present some form of their magic that makes them powerful in the mystic arts as it can range to anything a new artifact, a powerful new spell, or even the mastery of a very difficult spell that the previous leader knows and is able to perform said spell better then said leader. These Nephilim do not bother themselves with machination of the physical world less it disrupts the trinity in some way and some would say that they had inspired the Comic book of Doctor Strange in some way or form. It is said they also possess three sanctuaries that held their vast and lost knowledge but only a Mystic Seeker may open the way to this Sanctuary.

 **Low Level (Forgers): Steel Iron Rooks**

This level is famous and though it is the lowest they are responsible for arming the entire faction with their weapons. There Founder Solaris was known for her powerful Hammer which is said to forge anything from materials given to her. Their leadership is full on hereditary as they pass the forge famous hammer down the line from parent to child. They many times had aided the Mystic Seekers in creating there artifacts but always ask for something for their troubles. They are firm believers of Equivalent exchange and feel there work should be compensated in some way or form. Weapons is easily compensated with the blue prints if it's a brand new weapon or metals that could be used for future weapons and hunting gear for the faction.

The Steel Iron Rooks were also the factions architects and had even built there grand capital in Chaos as well as their great cities, Mu and Atlantis being among the few mentioned lost civilizations that were home to the Nephilim Faction all of it was built by this level of Nephilim. The Hammer to this day now waits hidden awaiting new Nephilim to wield it and in turn forge new items for the world to enjoy.

 **Low Level (Soldiers): Dragon Knights**

This level was very common and very much in tune with the Dragons that the Nephilim had become great allies to. This level is versatile and the only one able to 'promote,' to the other levels. They are the Dragon Knights because there Scale Male armor were gifted to them by the Dragons of old as proof of their friendship and companionship. Their versatility allows them to utilize small aspect of each level and if they are in tune to a certain aspect then they are in turn given the right to become part of that level.

Of course their leadership is decided by the Dragons themselves some of the most ancient of them decide the leader with those being the Five Great Dragon Kings as the Dragon Emperors though held great respect for the Nephilim did not wish for their revere nor wish to take away the freedom they hold to decide their leadership.

IT should be noted that a Dragon Knight Nephilim is said to be the factions military in the event of something like full on war or even civil war among them. But when you have the factions that your power spawned from attacking you then even with such a military you are only delaying the inevitable but they did give one hell of a fight before it all ended.

(End Lore)

ESKK: Yeah I know you were all expecting a chapter but have faith I'm currently working on it with some help and let me say this it's going to get hot with lemon in it. Yes next chapter will have a Lemon and NO I won't tell you who's involved with the Lemon, no I won't tell you whose helping me with said lemon if anyone is helping me, and NO I won't put any surprise pregnancies now for all of you here please leave a review as you make your exit and like always ja ne.


	19. OC and Cannon Request for Akeno's Brood

Announcement Request for Brood Members

ESKK: Now as you call can probably see I have a request since it's something I need done before I get to the near end of the Jubilieaus ark and start the Mundus Ark. Now I need Brood Members for Akeno's Brood. I know it's a lot to ask from many of you but I seriously need a Brood for her to have and I don't know ALL of the DXD characters that could be available for her brood members and even less that have Sacred Gears. So I need your help I'm willing to take any character that meets my standards of none God Mod and none Mary Sues so if those standards are met then we have something.

Now here is an Example that _**Kamencolin**_ has sent for an original character before in my Familiar of Zero X-Men fanfic.

Ok OC here real name Jaune no last name

Code name sound wave

Power can control sounds

Looks 5'6 gray hair green eyes

Now the main reason I don't like this type of character submission is basically there is NOTHING for me to go off of as a character choice just his appearance code name and powers and even the powers are vague at best. Now here is what I have for a base line of an OC submission.

Name: (Full name first and last name middle name is optional)

Age:

Birthdate:

Physical appearance: (Comparisons in size is greatly helpful also eye color, hair, you name it I want it to be in depth as possible)

Race Prior to Reincarnation: (If it's magical and Supernatural in some way that fits DXD and Devil May Cry then go for it. Human is also acceptable)

Sacred Gear: (If any)

Sacred Gear Powers: (Don't god mod it or make it some bullshit new gear like other people do I hate those gears that couldn't exist but exist anyway. And if it's a Longinus well I want it to be one that was actually mentioned but I'm open to certain exceptions but as long as they aren't way out of there y'know)

Events leading up to Resurrection/Reincarnation as a Nephilim: (GO in depth don't just say "He died by whatever," I need a reason if I want to consider a story ark for Akeno)

Origin Story: (Once again go in depth I don't need a bland character I know nothing about make sure he's not a Sue either got it I need a beginning middle, and what lead up to him or her meeting Akeno and arriving in Kuoh Town.

Nephilim Type after Reincarnation: (Refer to Chapter 18 for more information on Nephilim Types)

ESKK: Now then since we all got that out of the way please aid me in my search for Brood Members for Akeno. When I find enough OC's or cannon character you all submit to me that I like I will announce the winners of this now please help me make Brood Members for Akeno. One last thing though Loki from Bayonetta 2 will NOT be permitted to be part of Akeno's Brood reasons why will be explained at a later date. I repeat Loki will NOT be joining Akeno's brood nor will he be eligible for said brood. Any cannon character unclaimed from either series for broods will be free game besides the villains but Loki is OFF LIMITS! Now then please start giving your OC and suggestions for Akeno's Brood thank you all and sleep well, goodnight.


	20. Mission 16 Parent Observation Day Party!

High School DxDxAxN

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter so please I hope you all enjoy this new chapter to the fullest. Anyway please enjoy all.

(Start Hyoudou Residence)

Issei had all his gear prepared all commando style as he made sure everything was accounted for. "Ok guns check, unholy stakes check, holy spell bindings check, and any other item I need to stop a micro great war from hitting the school check." Issei said as he was all prepared for a worst case scenario.

"Issei I think you might be over reacting I think they may have learned their lesson after last time." Irina said as she was sitting in Issei's prep room as he made sure everything was ready.

"Doubt it they got into an argument starting with Agni and Rudra and when one of moms saints was accused as a pervert simply cause of his powers he went ham after a mob formed. Then Nevan not helping the situation tried flirting with him and Maria got pissed so while Cerberus and Beowulf tried to calm things down low and behold the other three Audito pissed Cerberus and Beowulf off with calling them dumbass weaklings who only know Chaos and then the great war happened between my parents servants and the last school I attended was the battle ground." Issei said as Irina looked at him.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad after words." Irina said as Issei glared.

"I had to skip town and be on the run from the local devils, Fallen Angels, and Heaven Angels for about a good two months needless to say I'm not taking the chance again." Issei said as he was even expelled from that particular school as well for his families act.

"I could shoot them with tranquilizers if you so wish Lord Sparda." Lucia said all of a sudden popping out from Issei's closet surprising even Issei.

"What the fuck?!" He called not expecting Lucia to be there.

"How long were you in there?" Irina asked worried for Lucia.

"All night I snuck in here before Sirzechs took up lodging here." Lucia said as Issei's eye twitched as did Irina.

"I'm not even going to ask." Irina finally said as she didn't want to deal with insanity so early in the morning.

"Anyway we best head out the others are already ready and Asia had went on ahead with Aika to pick up Xenovia." Irina said as Issei nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Issei said as he hoped that the two groups wouldn't show up.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy)

Issei arrived at school as he sighed as he then took out a familiar coin as he needed a motivation boost. "Heads I run the fuck away and call in sick with the day off. Tails I suck up my pride and fear and go in there ready for the worse." Issei said before he flipped the coin before he caught the coin and slammed it to the back of his hand. "Damn Tails." Issei cursed as he then walked into the school ground as no doubt Kiske was already here.

"Oh Issei-kun!" Came a flirting voice as Issei saw a group of guys taking pictures of the scantily dressed Nevan as Issei saw his aunt call out to him.

"Nevan?!" Issei called as she then ran over to Issei and hugged him close.

"How's my adorable little nephew doing?" Nevan asked as she looked to her master's son while hugging him into her chest which the shirt she was wearing was showing a lot of cleavage.

"Wait that's Issei's aunt!?" Came the girl's response as it was no wonder Issei was a pervert, with a hot aunt like Nevan it would be impossible not to come out a pervert somehow.

"DAMN ISSEI YOU GOT A HOT AS HELL AUNT!" Came the voice of some of the guys as they were not envies of Issei because even outside of school he had hot girls hounding him.

'You have no idea.' Issei thought as Nevan really was from Hell or Inferno in this case.

"Anyway I'm just making sure the school is ready when the others get here tomorrow it's going to be one huge family reunion!" Nevan called out as the guys and girls were shocked.

"There's more of them?!" They all called as they couldn't imagine an entire family of perverts.

(Scene Break Class Kiske)

Kiske walked into the classroom to find Motohama and the glasses wearing guy waiting as the two sent a punch as Kiske. "ISSEI YOU ASSHOLE!" They roared before Kiske caught the fists and got them into a restrained hold before knocking them down.

"Wrong twin fools!" Kiske yelled out as they noticed Kiske had his hair slicked back as they cursed that they got the wrong guy.

"Hey Kiske glad you're making friends." Issei said as he walked passed Kiske who had the two boys pinned.

During the preparation for class they had found Xenovia was now in the same class as them as Kiske was silent about this as right now Issei was sitting at his desk as his friend berated him. "How did you even get Xenovia to join the Occult Research Club anyway?!" They called as Irina was there also.

"And better question you and Irina are childhood friends so she was yours from the get go yo!" Motohama called as Issei smirked.

"Don't worry Xenovia has no interest in me I can promise you that much." Issei said as Xenovia was talking up Kiske as Kiske paid her no mind.

Issei laughed as he took out a camera and began videotaping this as he would never in a million years let his brother live this down. He soon saw Xenovia offering an apology before pulling out a familiar set of plastic containers as Issei laughed at Kiske response which was a shocked face and heavy blushing as he gasped. "Kiske is into girls!" Issei said as he would never let his brother live this day down ever.

"This is far too funny." Aika said as she would have teased if she didn't have the threat of Kiske's Yamato at her neck on her head.

"Yeah tell me about it." Issei said as he recorded the exchange.

(Scene Break ORC)

The group had gathered at the ORC building only to find Rias and her Peerage there as Kiske was with his brood with Issei being the last to arrive with his own brood. "Now then since we are all gathered I'll go straight into it, did any of you know about this?" Kiske asked pulling out the box showing Devil May Cry on it.

"No I did not looks like some kind of anime though." Issei said looking at the DVD Box in question.

"Well it was in our household when we left." Kiske said as Issei then sighed and pulled out what looked like merchandise.

"Yeah well this was in my bag after we left so I figured one of you were behind it." Issei said as the entire brood and Peerage pulled out what looked like merchandise for the anime in question.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Aika said as she looked at the anime in question.

"If it's a trap we act." Rias said as she then sighed. "Put it on." Rias said as Issei went to the TV in the room and put it on.

(Start Trailer)

*Insert Devil Never Cries

The screen showed an Office that was empty as outside was silent chaos as a tower was standing at the center of the town as the city looked very much like Kuoh Town. The screen then switched to Issei with Rebellion drawn but in a different form as he swung his blade in a slow motion way before show Kiske as the two were battling each other while Kiske was wearing a three tailed coat.

The screen then showed Issei running into the tower as the music changed as words appeared on screen.

 _ **The last of their kind.**_

The screen showed Kiske running into the tower as well as he held the Yamato while battling a blinded Beowulf.

 _ **Twin sons of Angels and Demon**_

The screen then showed Issei and Kiske fighting at different parts of the tower as they both attempted to reach their individual destination while shooting their way through Stray Devils. It then showed the two wielding Angelic and Demonic power as they showed how powerful they really were.

 _ **The world's last hope.**_

The screen then showed Issei and Kiske standing side by side with their Sacred Gears active while glaring upon an opposing foe. They then drew their weapons and charged forward intent on ending their foes lives even at the cost of their own.

 _ **Or… the destruction of a bloody legacy.**_

The screen then showed Issei and Kiske fighting each other as Kiske charged forward as Issei soon followed as currently Kiske was wielding the Force Edge while Issei himself had the Rebellion in hand.

The screen then broke to show Issei fighting Stray Devils and Cerberus as it shows the exhibition of Issei's skills he had learned as it then showed the same for Kiske with his skills and move set. It then ended up with the two facing each other in mortal combat atop the Temen-Ni-Gru as the two glared at each other in their Balance Breaker forms. Following this was scenes showing the members of Issei and Kiske's brood minus Rias as they saw the brood member's show of their own combat styles as it was pretty cool and stylish. Their swords, Rebellion and Yamato, grinded against each other creating a heated friction as the two were truly intent on killing each other to end it all.

Soon the screen then showed blood fly as it didn't show whose blood it was but what it did show was the tower and the battle going on.

 _ **Devil May Cry**_

The screen then showed Issei as a silhouette but in a different form as Issei then roared out in fury no doubt being angered or awakened to his power.

 _ **Coming soon**_

(End Trailer)

When it was done Issei and Kiske were silent as Kiske then got up, grabbed his bag and headed to class. As Rias saw this she saw Kiske wasn't too happy about the fact her brother had basically taken their adventures and turned it into a TV series. In all honesty Rias didn't approve either as Issei was shocked by this as well. "My brother was involved with this I just know it." Rias said as Asia was surprised how overly flaunting the, Asia in that anime was as the nun blushed a deep red to that.

"I don't know I kind of liked it." Aika said with a smirk on her face as she saw how over the top it was from start to finish.

"Well we were stylish in this so I say, good for us!" Murayama cheered as Ravel glared at the screen.

"I don't know how I feel about something like this." Ravel confessed as she looked at the screen with a glare.

"I actually liked it. Sirzechs tried the trailer for the many demographics of viewers in Inferno to try and appease the dark and gritty viewers and the bad ass fight scene loving viewers." Irina said as she saw herself on the screen as she had to admit she was pretty bad ass in this.

"Well if we survive tomorrow then I'd give this show a view." Issei finally said surprising everyone. "I mean come on I was fucking bad ass in this there's no way I wouldn't love a show that showed my stylish moves and my bad ass skills." Issei said as Rias sighed in annoyance as Issei.

"Great he's corrupted you." Rias said as she didn't want to think what other things Issei and Sirzechs has cooking up in their supernatural heads.

"Oh stop being such a kill joy Rias what happened to sexy Angel killing Rias?" Issei asked as Akeno couldn't help but snicker at that a bit since Rias became a dominatrix when she was in her Stage 1 Nephilim Triggered State against Kokabiel before.

"Akeno." Rias warned dangerously to her former Queen who is a High Class Nephilim now. "At least I have a Brood before becoming a high class unlike you." Rias countered as Akeno was wide eyed at Rias snarky comeback as that was impressive right there.

"Anyway I got some shit to do before tomorrow and hopefully Lucia has packed my bug out bag in time." Issei said as he rather avoid having to skip town all over again tomorrow since he is now widely known.

"Yeah you never did tell us what your relatives did at your last schools Open House exactly." Rias said as Issei sighed.

"They had a 'disagreement,' and made the school a crater." Issei said as he left the room not wanting to go into major discussion of that incident ever.

(Scene Break Hyoudou Residence that night)

Issei was making his way to the shower yawning as he was a bit tired as Ddraig was silent while Issei had no jobs from Rodin who seemed to have gotten an influx of business at the bar today. Kicker is Rodin also has to talk with Akeno about setting up the Nephilim houses crest as well as figure out what class of Nephilim the other members of Issei's Brood fall under among the 9 levels of Yggdrasil hierarchy.

So far Rodin had narrowed it down to some of the more magic oriented levels which helped it quite a bit since there are only four major Magic using levels and they were the Umbra Witches, Lumen Sages, the Gate Keepers, and the Mystic Seekers. The Gate Keepers commonly were used to act as seal masters for Hell Gates and Heaven Gates in case one opens or one goes out of control, they seal the Gate and keep any gates going out of control and creating a huge tear in reality which would disrupt the trinity's sacred balance of things. The Mystic Seekers were the Hunters who handled more magical based problems and commonly hunted down Magical Artifacts to powerful to fall into the wrong hands or make sure they aren't use for evil deeds.

"Man this sucks how can shit go so downhill when they started going up." Issei said as he walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel in hand. Earlier when Issei got home he saw his relatives had already arrived for tomorrow as they were also here to make sure Issei didn't run away again and needless to say tomorrow Issei was probably going to die. Lucia may be able to protect as his alleged body guard to the House of Sparda which Issei assumed she may be a Shadow Guard for the Nephilim Faction as they are known to be the basic hidden guards and assassins for the high class of the faction which was a good thing to have since as they are know the Nephilim didn't have much of a political structure to go off of or utilize.

"Life fucking sucks." Issei said as he opened the door to see a naked Asia as Issei was wide eyed smiling. "And now life rocks." Issei said as he saved this image to memory. "Sorry Asia I'll leave you to it." Issei said before he closed the door on Asia and was about to go wait when Rias came around the corner.

"Oh Issei." Rias said as Ravel came around as well.

"Oh hey Rias Ravel." Issei greeted as he saw them.

"Where you going to take a bath?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei.

"Well I was but bathroom is occupied." Issei said as Kiske walked up with a towel of his own before stopping and seeing the scene before him as Rias opened the door and saw Asia doing her hair up so she can starting bathing

"Asia is in here too?" Ravel asked as she looked over Rias' shoulder.

"Well I don't want to have to wait for both of you and I doubt Ravel wants to either so why don't we just all take a bath together." Rias said as Kiske then from his spot down the hall turned around and walked the same way he came in.

(Later)

"Asia you and Ravel have some beautiful skin." Rias said as she was washing Asia's back while Ravel was washing up her arm on a chair with Issei soaking in a tub in shock to all of this and enjoying it very much.

"You think so? I always thought your skin was whiter and smoother than anyone I ever met." Asia said as the two Nephilim talked as Ravel sighed as she was still on the chair washing her body up.

This of course caused Rias to giggle at Asia's comment as she looked. "Well that's nice of you to say." Rias said as she was washing Asia's back as Ravel grabbed a bucket and dumped the water onto her head trying to drown them out.

"Lucky little Nephilim." Ravel said as she wasn't exactly enjoying her day right now since her plan was to get Issei alone to start repopulating the Nephilim to complete her grandfather's task for her family's repenting to the to the insult of both the Sparda and Gremory family at once. Plus to make a Nephilim branch of the Phenex Family would also aid her in the long run but they still need to figure out her class type first in the 9 levels of Yggdrasil.

Issei of course saw the scene as his mind was already building perverted images in his head as Issei had his own fair share of moments back in Limbo City for events like this one. "Best night ever." Issei said to himself as this was an awesome way to spend your last night before death or skipping town after tomorrow. It wasn't long till Issei felt the water splash a bit as Rias had joined him in the tub as Issei was surprised by this act from Rias of all people as Issei expected this from Akeno of all people.

"What the fuck Rias?" Issei asked as he was surprised by this.

"Oh this is nothing I simply always wanted to take a bath like this with you." Rias said as Issei was shocked at his fiancé's actions right here as she was sitting close to Rias with her legs pulled up as her hair was also done up for tonight's nightly baths. Issei was internally thanking God or whoever for this fortune as he had the best brood ever.

"Ok then go on ahead." Issei said as he tried to relax but it seems 'little,' Issei wasn't keen on staying quiet tonight at all as Issei was trying to keep the building mass from going any harder or larger.

"What's wrong Issei? Don't you like taking a hot bath with me?" Rias asked haughtily as she smiled at Issei while moving closer so her breasts were rubbing up against his well-toned chest.

"Hell yeah I do better than Limbo City." Issei cheered as Asia was currently washing her hair as Ravel was working on brushing her back with a loofa.

Soon Asia noticed what was going on as did Ravel as the two Nephilim saw the position Issei was in with Rias in the tub as Asia gasped. "Issei I want to take a bath with you every day and considering how you take on so many powerful foes and we're both Nephilim I think you can handle a little more than a bath together every day." Rias said as she began to hug Issei close as she smiled.

'Damn If only Asia and Ravel weren't here this could be awesome I haven't gotten any since Limbo City!' Issei mentally called as then he remember one particular night there when he got really wasted at that trailer with those three strippers one of which was his Stray Devil target. 'Unless...' Issei thought as he was thinking it be better for a foursome harem.

"I wonder if you would take me right here and right now if Asia wasn't involved we could even try and begin the repopulation of the Nephilim here and now since we need to get high birthrates to create enough Nephilim to start forming broods of their own." Rias said as she smiled at Issei returning to her previous position.

"Like Hell the Phenex Family's honor restoration comes first!" Ravel called as Issei smirked knowing Ravel would jump in first.

"No wait I don't want to be left out!" Asia called as she ran over and jumped into the tub as Issei saw goal 1 was reached. "It's not fair I think I should be able to take a bath with you too and help you make more Nephilim!" Asia called as the Dark Slayer Umbra Witch Nephilim saw this.

'Part 1 done.' Issei thought as he smirked.

"Come on ladies I think we can compromise here." Issei said as the three looked to him. "Let's say we all just share and if I wouldn't mind going at it as long as you girls use protection since the restoration of the Nephilim is still early and all." Issei said with a smirk as he knew Nephilim biology was vastly different from Devils and Angels due to their duel existence in the Trinity of Worlds.

Of course Rias and Ravel weren't listening as the two were now glaring at each other. "So you think just because you have those cow utters means you'll be a better nurturer to the heirs of both the Sparda and Eva households!" Ravel yelled as she pointed and accusing Finger at Rias.

"Well better than having those small hills compared to my mountain!" Rias yelled as she glared at Ravel but also smirked as he groped her own breasts.

"Shut up smaller is better!" Ravel yelled as Issei saw the two were at each other's faces while there breasts were pushing against each other a bit despite the height difference.

"Wait if that's the case doesn't that mean mine are better?" Asia asked as she looked to the arguing ladies.

"Shut up!" Ravel said as Issei saw this was getting better for him.

"Yes Issei has given you a lot of leeway since you're not much of a fighter on the field so you should be more giving of him." Rias said as Issei looked at his situation.

"But I don't want to!" Asia argued as she looked to them. "As it is now I'm already holding back a lot on how much I want them to dote on me!" Asia defended as Rias glared.

"As if you two can do this." Rias said putting Issei's arm between her breasts.

"Yeah I can do that too I can do it all day!" Asia argued as unaware to them the other Son of Sparda was getting annoyed. "Answer me now Issei who do you like better me, Rias, or Ravel!" Asia demanded as she looked to the Brood Alpha.

"Hey don't leave me out of this!" Ravel yelled charging in only to slip on a bar of soup landing into the one boy and two girls as unaware to them Kiske outside had enough.

(With Kiske)

Kiske was waiting in the living room area with his fresh clothing on hand as he was trying to do some light reading before his bath but he could hear the four in the bathroom arguing as he wanted to take his bath and read in peace. But the idiot's brood won't allow him as Kiske had enough and decided to deal with this now. The sound of a crash and splashing water was heard as Kiske closed his book with a snap as his eyes were now glowing blue being close to entering his triggered state as he had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Kiske went straight to the bathroom and opened the door with a slam.

(Inside)

Kiske slammed the door open as Issei looked to find Asia, Rias, and Ravel also looking as they looked like a dear in headlights as Kiske had a glare on his face. "All of you, out of the bathroom now." Kiske growled as he had Yamato on hand for good measure. "Or else." He threatened as Rias and Ravel then glared at Kiske.

"Fine, I think we're all clean enough now." Rias said as when the girls left they glared at Kiske for spoiling the mood.

"Cock blocker." Issei said as Kiske then threw Issei's towel at his face as Issei glared.

"Shut up nobody cares about your libido." Kiske said as Issei followed the girls out of the room.

(Scene Break the next day)

Issei gulped as did Irina, Murayama, and Katase as they looked at the school building as behind them was Issei's extended relatives. "Don't worry you won't even know we're here." Nevan said as Beowulf looked.

"And as long as twiddle dee and twiddle dumb stay quiet I think we'll be safe." Beowulf said as Cerberus looked.

"Don't worry Issei we have a system this time, since your both here and we know some classes you have separated we split the time between you. Basically we'll switch between classes." Cerberus said as he then showed a collar on all of them that was glowing.

"Plus we'll be wearing these to hold back our power and if we get a bit irritable it gives a light shock to us depending on the Devil." Nevan said as Issei was impressed.

"Wow you guys took precautions this time." Issei said as he was impressed.

"Come on." Kiske said as he walked right past his brother and brood members.

"Let's hope we survive this." Irina said as Rias walked passed them.

"If we don't… we get out of the country." Issei said as he looked to his brood mates.

(Scene Break Class)

The parents were all gathered as Cerberus Alpha was holding the camera as the guys and ladies in Issei's class had already gotten the shock of the fact Issei and Kiske's family was filled with hotties, babes, and hunks. Cerberus looked like a trio of wild young men with money and a tone of woman under their belt. Nevan looked like a rich super model and the irony of it that she owns a strip club, love hotel, and a few adult businesses and stores showed where Issei got his perverted tendencies from. Agni and Rudra… they were kept quiet but looked like awesome swordsman. Beowulf was clearly a wild fighter which may show where he got his sword style.

Even more so were the four other males that the ladies were all but drawn to save for the one who shy's away not wanting people to think he is a pervert by looks alone. Poor guy stuck with a label he didn't even get a say in for simply his choice of style.

"On your desk you'll see a lump of clay. Your assignment is to create something original, it can be whatever you want as long as it's meaningful to you." The teacher said as he began his explanation on the matter as Issei was just making his hands move with thought of Rias while Kiske was already working. The two were clearly in some silent competition as they tried to out due each other here.

"We're so proud of you Asia!" Mrs. Hyoudou called as Ravel was doing her own thing not much of an artist by her words alone.

"Look and smile at the camera!" Cerberus Alpha called as Issei ignored them focusing on his own work.

"I won't let Kiske out due me." Issei silently said as he kept working. 'But what do I make, something meaningful to me huh?' Issei wondered as soon his mind drifted to Rias. 'YES OF COURSE RIAS BODY HER PERFECT BREASTS, HER MILKY SKIN, HER MICROSCOPIC WASTELINE AND HER CRIMSON HAIR!' Issei thought as unaware to him his hands were moving on their own.

It was then the teacher cleared his throat as Issei was day dreaming. "Issei… ISSEI!" The teacher called as Issei was knocked back to reality.

"I'm here!" Issei called out as he opened his eyes to see before him was a perfect statue of Rias which was an exact replica of her.

"Holy crap it's a Gray Rias." Katase said as she saw this as the Rias had a Devil Wing and an Angel wing for her duel existence and two of her Elven Nights in hand.

"Amazing it looks just like her." Murayama said as then Aika looked to Kiske.

"Hey look what Kiske is packing." Aika called as everyone looked and saw Kiske's own work of art were of Sparda and Eva in their true forms embracing each other holding there legendary swords The Sparda and Excalibur as next to it was a grey Kuroka in similar form as Rias but hers was more of a priestess or a sage ready for cleansing.

"Wow a grey Kuroka!" Ravel called in shock to it.

"You've been holding out on us you two, I didn't know we had twin sculptures in the class." The teacher said as Aika then adjusted her glasses a bit.

"Heh you two must feel them up so much that you have their bodies memorized." Aika said as Kiske sighed.

"Not by choice I can assure you, I cannot say the same about my perverted twin because that would be lying." Kiske said as Issei glared.

"Yeah sure let's all ask what the hell is so interesting about the books you read anyway something turn you on in them." Issei countered as Kiske glared at him.

"Oooh burn baby burn!" One of the perverts of Issei's group called out.

"Look how talented our ward is?" Nevan gushed with Mrs. Hyoudou.

"I know I can't believe I raised that for so many years!" Mrs. Hyoudou gushed as well as she looked to her young godson.

Xenovia saw this as she looked to the two as she may be a Devil but soon Nephilim statues will be hers once she joins up with Rias' Nephilim Brood. "I can't believe how wrong I was." Xenovia said as she and Asia saw Issei and Kiske sent verbal jabs at each other back and forth as it seems the two were trying to keep from fighting with weapons or fists. "About open House I mean." Xenovia said as she looked to Asia who looked back to Xenovia. "I didn't realize how entertaining it is." Xenovia said as she looked to Asia looked.

"Yeah I guess if you're into people arguing." Asia said as she found it a bit emberassing watching the two brothers argue back and forth against each other.

(Later)

"Wow I can't believe how well made they are." Rias said as she looked at the statues in question.

"Yeah it's impressive." Kuroka said after hearing about her new statue from Kiske's classmates.

"Are they still at it?" Akeno asked as she saw the two were still arguing.

"Seems that way." Rias said just waiting for them to burn themselves off.

"You wouldn't be anywhere if we didn't meet at Limbo City!" Kiske yelled as Issei glared back.

"Yeah but I'm stronger then you!" Issei argued as he did do the heavy lifting in Limbo City.

"I'm smarter!" Kiske argued back as Issei had a better one.

"I'm better looking!" Issei argued as Kiske then went silent as he waited for Issei to drop his guard.

Issei enjoying his victory for a bit failed to realize what Kiske was doing. "And I have a bigger dick." Kiske countered though it was crude it got the desired Results.

But before Issei could use a retort a new voice cut him off. "Oh no way a magical girl photo shoot!" Came one of Issei's classmates as they all looked and saw the crowd of perverted guys running down the path to the location of said photo shoot.

"Magical girl?" Kuroka asked as she looked to the scene.

"No way it, can't be." Rias cried out as she saw the scene.

"Or can it." Akeno said as Ravel looked.

"No one else but her." Ravel said as she looked with a glare.

"How crude, single minded and lecherous these children are, brother." Kiske said looking torts Issei only to see he was now gone.

"Hey wait for me bozo!" Issei was heard as he ran in the direction. Kiske then used his Demon Blade and shot it at Issei who was then returned to them.

"I rest my case." Kiske said looking at one pervert of a family member right here. "And most of all it's clearly Sheba's replacement as a Satan here." Kiske said knowing how Sheba was down in Limbo keeping the Stray Devils there under control.

"Come on lets go none of our business." Issei said as his chance was ruined by his brother today.

"That would be wise." Kiske said as he began to take his leave.

"Come on you two!" Rias countered as she, Akeno, and Kuroka grabbed the two Nephilim and dragged them to the Gym.

(Later at the Gym)

The six arrived at the Gym to find the photoshoot of one lady as people were taking pictures of her as she struck poses as the male students of the photography club cheered her on. "What the fuck?" Issei asked as he saw this go on.

"I share your sentiments brother." Kiske said even if Issei was a hypocrite on this. "By the looks of it it's a magical girl milky 9 alternative cosplay." Kiske said as everyone was wide eyed as they looked to Kiske in shock as even Kuroka was caught off guard by this information Kiske knew.

"How… do you know that?" Asia was the one who asked as she always assumed Kiske wasn't into that stuff.

"Issei has very limited reading material it was either her manga and anime, motorcycle catalogs, or his pornography collection I chose the, lesser of three evils." Kiske said as that sounded like a worthy excuse.

Soon a new voice was heard as everyone looked to this. "Knock it off!" Came the voice as everyone looked and saw it was Saji there. "We are still on school property you've seen enough of this." Saji said as he gestured for them all to leave the Gym.

All the boys with cameras began to rant at Saji as they all complained as Issei and Kiske just watched the guys make idiots of themselves. "We don't need this kind of commotion on the day of open house get out of here!" Saji called as Issei and Kiske saw them leave.

"Better luck next time bozos." Issei said as Kiske didn't pay them any mind.

The six walked over to watch what would happen next as Saji then looked to the girl in question. "Alright are you related to someone at this school?" Saji asked unaware as to who he was talking to right now. The girl nodded in her reply as she smiled at Saji as she was still in cosplay. "Well they should have told you this kind of outfit is unacceptable here." Saji said as it was even more so with the perverts in the student body.

"Whatever you say!" The girl said while doing a strange pose.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Issei then walked up to Saji.

"Hard at work as usual huh kid?" Issei said as he walked over to Saji seeing this was humorous.

"I don't have time to deal with you." A door then opened with Sona standing in the doorway.

"Saji what's going on here?" Sona asked as she glared at the girl in the room and sent a glare at Kiske as well.

"Oh Sona, this girl said-" Saji began as the girl then jumped in cutting Saji off.

"I finally found you Sona!" The girl said. Sona noticeably tensed at this as she knew who this girl was as did Rias and the Two Nephilim. "I'm so happy to see you! What's wrong? You look sad. And your face is all red. Aren't you excited to see your big sister again?" She asked as Issei smirked admiring her looks.

"Don't even think about it Issei." Kiske said knowing Issei flirting with a Satan would basically doom the Nephilim if Issei's luck with woman has anything to say about it.

"I'm going to need more happiness from you. Come on! You should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed me!" The girl said as Kiske then rolled his eyes at this.

"So I'm to assume she's one of the Four New Satan's?" Kiske asked as he looked to Rias who nodded in response.

"Yeah that is Lady Serafall Leviathan." Rias said confirming what Kiske had assumed was correct.

" _ **Queen Sheba has seen her in action and thus far Sheba believes Serafall has been doing a marvelous job as Leviathan."**_ Madama said as Rias smiled to her contracted Stray.

"I'll be sure she's aware Sheba approves of her work ethic." Rias said silently to Madama as the Stray Devil smiled back in return.

"She's one of the four Satan's. I've heard a lot about Sona's sister but I didn't have a clue it was her since this was the first time I've met her." Saji said as this was a major shock to him.

"Your line's next! Now you tell me how long it's been and how you're excited to see me!" Serafall said as Rias then walked up to her.

"It's been quite a while Lady Leviathan." Rias greeted as she smiled to Serafall.

"Indeed it has Rias. So, how excited are you to see me?" Serafall asked as Rias smiled.

"Very. So, you're here to see Sona for class observations?" Rias asked as she figured since her family was here so was Sona's.

"Of course, but I had to find out about it on my own! Sona's so mean and didn't tell me! I was so upset when I found out, I almost attacked Heaven out of frustration!" Serafall complained before looking over to Issei and Kiske. "Hey, aren't those two supposed to be the Red and White Dragon Emperors and the Nephilim sons of Sparda and Eva?" Serafall asked as she had been hearing a lot about those two in the recent reports.

"You got that right lady I'm Issei and you can say I'm the better looking twin." Issei boasted with a flirt as Kiske then face palmed himself at Issei's response.

"Don't mind him we're trying to replace him." Kiske said walking past the two. "I'm Kiske and nothing else." Kiske said as he wasn't one for major meetings like this.

"I can see that. And I'm Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levi." Serafall said while making the same pose from earlier.

"Whatever you say." Issei said as he looked to her. 'Major Magical Girl fan.' Issei thought as he figured she'd make any Otaku a very happy boy.

"Listen, I am in charge of the entire Student Council. What you're wearing is inappropriate attire. You're going to have to change." Sona said with a scolding tone as Kiske rolled his eyes to this.

"Why do you have to be like that? Do you hear the tone of your voice? You're borderline violent! You know I've never asked for anything. All I want is to be a magical girl!" Serafall said as when she said that Kiske noticed Issei and a few of his brood members looked ready to vomit there lunches from earlier.

"P-please never say that again." Issei said trying to hold back his vomit as somethings like that will haunt a man for years to come.

"With my sparkling staff, I'll fulfill my duty and annihilate all the Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Do you have any restraint? If you start sparkling, you could destroy a small country in minutes!" Sona scolded. As she could not have that. "Plus you forget the individuals among us who happen to be part Angel and Part Devil and there factions name starts with an N." Sona said gesturing to Issei, Kiske, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Asia.

"Hey something just occurred if Sona like Rias is related to a Satan then how come Sona didn't call for backup against Kokabiel?" Issei asked as he looked to his brood members and Akeno. "They not on good terms or something?" Issei asked as he looked to his allies.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Akeno said. "The problem is that Lady Leviathan loves her sister a little too much. Some would say she's obsessed. Sona could have asked for help but it would've gotten out of control." Akeno said as that made Issei gulp a bit at his family relations, mainly Nevan when she gets into a cosplay mood.

"Also, if she found out that her sister was attacked by a Fallen Angel, she would have started a war right there and then." Saji said. Serafall was trying to talk with Sona the whole time they were talking.

"Feh to think she is the one who succeeded Queen Sheba Leviathan as a Satan." Kiske said as he was also aware how the Umbra Witches had Sheba's favor as the overseers of darkness.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sona yelled before running out of the room with Serafall in tow.

"Looks like she's going to need my help. Catch you later." Saji said as he then took his leave knowing Sona needed to be defused.

"Yeah good luck with that kid." Issei said as Saji then took his leave.

"Saji's in for a rough time isn't he?" Asia asked as she hoped Saji would make it.

"It's not really my place to say but yes. All the Satan's are like this. He's got his work cut out for him." Rias said as she knew how it was.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked as he was still not one to partake in stuff like politics in Inferno.

"High strung and excitable. It can be exhausting." Rias said as they all then headed into the main building and walked around.

"Ahoy Issei Kiske!" Came the voice of Mrs. Hyoudou as Issei looked as did Kiske to see the Four Audito with the Sparda Peerage members and surprisingly nothing was destroyed.

"There you are Rias I've been looking everywhere for you." A middle aged man said. He had long hair the same color as Rias, tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband, bright blue eyes, and red stubble on his chin. He was wearing a white suit with gold trimmings. But in the end they all knew who he was after the party at the Gremory.

"Hello father." Rias greeted her father as Issei and Kiske saw this while Kuroka tensed up under a small glare from said Gremory.

"And you must be Kiske Issei' brother." Lord Gremory greeted offering a handshake.

"That I am." Kiske said returning it out of necessity. "I please refrain from making my Dark Slayer feel uncomfortable with that glare." Kiske retorted as Lord Gremory was impressed that Kiske caught that so easily.

"Rizer stop being a jerk and enjoy something!" Came the voice of Ravel as everyone looked to see Rizer ready to have a panic attack as Ravel had to drag her brother around the school with her parent's aid.

"Is that Rizer?" Issei asked shocked to see the guy like this.

"Appears so, must still be reeling from his defeat at the Rating Game. I heard he has an intense fear of Nephilim and Dragons now." Kiske said as Issei then got a sinister look on his face

"No Issei don't even think about it." Rias warned as Issei then pouted.

"Fun sucker." Issei pouted as no doubt he was thinking of it.

"Seems his parents aren't too thrilled either I heard his father was stripped of his Rating Game Victories also do to Suzaku's years of cheating. The Phenex Family as it stands has lost a lot of favor to the point the defeated families and peerages are banging on their doors demanding rematches." Kiske said as Rias hissed.

"Ouch we did that much damage." Rias said as Kiske nodded.

"Appears so, and by the looks of it Ravel hasn't gotten any heat from it no doubt since she is being used as penance for the Sparda household and Eva Household as well as a possible birth of a new Nephilim Household many Devils want to stay on her good side." Kiske said as Lord Gremory wanted to pat himself on the back for this information but that right belonged to Issei.

"Anyway I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter Issei hopefully she hasn't been too much of a hassle but then again I heard she has been sailing through the ranks of your faction quiet easily." Lord Gremory said as Issei shrugged.

"Yeah she has as it stands I bet she can make the head for the Umbra Witch Level real soon." Issei said as knowing Rias and bearing the Left Eye she was the most likely to become the head of the Umbra Witches and one of the leaders of the newly revived Nephilim faction.

"Well, should we get going?" Lord Gremory asked as that caught Rias' attention.

"Going where?" Rias asked as she was confused about what he said.

"Back to your place of course. I want to see all that your brother recorded of you in class with Mrs. Hyoudou's." Lord Gremory said as Issei then smiled.

"I'll ask Rodin to have some whiskey brought in the guy knows where to get the best stuff." Issei said as Rodin was a good contact to have.

"That would be wonderful." Lord Gremory said as he walked away no doubt familiar with Rodin's choice in whiskey.

"Great. I was hoping that was going to be the end of it." Sirzechs then walked down the staircase next to them, laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rias asked as she glared at her brother.

"It looks like we're having a family slumber party with Father tonight." Sirzechs said as Issei saw this just as Rias sighed.

" _ **I do not pity you Rias."**_ Madama Butterfly said as this was like a sitcom to her.

(Scene Break at the House)

Everyone arrived at Issei's house as the entire brood was there of both Issei and Kiske with Sparda's Peerage and Eva's saints as the Audito were all enjoying their time here.

"Wow I'd never thought I'd see the day Devil's and Angels can have a meal without being at each other's throats." Phineas said as he had appeared with Rodin.

"Yeah it seems almost too good to be true or permanent." Rodin said as he had some sake on hand.

Kiske was reading a book while Asia helped in the kitchen with Dohnaseek helping Mrs. Hyoudou the others were either reading or playing a table top game as Issei was eating a sandwich while Rias was trying to vanish.

"Wow look at Issei and Kiske go at it." Nevan teased as the Angel scoffed.

"To think Eva's sons let pride and jealousy over shadow there familial blood, how shameful." Temperantia said as he had some sake of his own.

"Oh don't be a party pooper cannon fingers." Cerberus said as he elbowed Temperantia.

"He has you pegged there." Fortitudo said as he sat next to his fellow Audito.

Iustitia then sighed as he stayed in his sulking corner as Agni and Rudra saw him.

"Brother Iustitia has just sighed." Agni said as Rudra looked.

"Why is he sighing?" Rudra asked as Agni looked.

"I don't know should we ask him?" Agni asked Rudra looked.

"Perhaps we should we are all enjoying ourselves here." Rudra said before two books hit the two Devils.

"Shut up!" Beowulf yelled as everyone laughed a bit as Agni and Rudra then shut up.

"Well at least you guys are having a good time." Ravel said as her brother and parents arrived as Rizer had joined Iustitia in his corner to avoid the Nephilim and Dragons here.

"Look how Asia looks when she looks at the camera." Mrs. Hyoudou said as the screen showed it.

"Ah look at the little nun in school." Nevan teased as Asia looked at this.

"I feel so embarrassed." Asia said as Issei saw how Kiske dived deeper into his book no doubt trying to run away from this whole event.

"Oh you should also hook up Rias' videos let's see them." Mrs. Hyoudou said as they all agreed on this just before Sirzechs connected his camera to the living room T.V to watch Rias' class observations, much to her dismay. On the screen was Rias sitting at her desk before turning around and trying to get the person holding the camera to stop recording her.

"The way I see it, it's a father's duty to embarrass his daughter in school." Lord Gremory said as Beowulf laughed a bit.

"Sparda said the same thing always boasting how he do the same for his own daughter if he ever had one. Instead he ended up with these two." Beowulf said pointing to Issei and Kiske.

"Hey!" Issei yelled catching wind of the mild insult there.

"I feel like I'm in the lowest level of Inferno." Rias said as this was emberassing for her.

"That's sweet, our little Rias is answering the teacher's question. And she got it right!" Sirzechs said before the group started laughing.

"I've had enough!" Rias said before she ran upstairs.

"Oh crap." Issei cursed as he then chased after Rias back up to his room. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Rias sitting outside his bedroom door. He walked up and kneeled down in front of her. "Come on. Let's get into the room." She nodded and walked into the room and lied down on the bed. Issei pulled the chair from his desk to him and sat next to the bed.

"Ok well I get this is awkward for the videos and stuff but… everyone is getting along you know better than the last time they all gathered for the event when my extended family was involved." Issei said as he looked. "And I get your brother is kind of being a douche but I don't think it's really bad that after all the bad blood in the past that they can all meet and get along." Issei said as he looked to Rias who was laying on his bed.

"No, it's not. Can I ask you something?" Rias asked as she wanted an honest answer from Issei.

"Of course." Issei said as Rias then looked to Issei.

"Do you… regret making me a Nephilim?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei straight in the eye. "I'm really happy here." Rias said as she wanted answers.

"Why are you asking me this?" Issei asked as he sat on his chair.

"So many bad things had happened since you became a Nephilim you almost died on a number of occasions and just shrug it off as a minor bummer almost lost your mothers sword for good when you found both her killer and the swords thief. And all I was doing was having you carry my weight the whole time." Rias said as she saw she was still weak.

"So…" Issei said as Rias looked. "I'm not a power nut like my brother I know your strengths and weaknesses and ever since we first started I haven't had to carry your weight since the first Angel Hunt." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "You fought, beat, and made a contract with Madama Butterfly. You achieved your Devil Trigger at the loss of the Elven Nights and have been coming into your own as an Umbra Witch of the Nephilim Faction." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "Rias your strong so stop doubting yourself and show some backbone ok." Issei said as he looked to Rias as he knew she proved it all to him like nothing.

He then heard movement next to him and turned his head to see Rias had gotten up and leaned in to kiss him. He was surprised at first before he started kissing back and put his hand over hers. While they were kissing, Asia opened the door, interrupting them.

"I knew it! It's not fair you're always with her!" Asia called out as she glared at Rias and Issei.

"I made the first move and the first strike starts the war, that's what Akeno says." Rias said with a wink before Asia hugged Issei.

"Well I say the second strike starts the war." Asia said as Issei then looked.

"That makes no sense… but if you said the second strike ends the war then we'd have a different topic." Issei said as Rias had to agree with Issei on this one.

"That would be a bad idea." Sirzechs said as he walked into the room in question.

"How long have you been there/What now/Intruder!" Issei, Asia, Rias, and Lucia all said in unison as everyone yelped when Lucia showed up.

"Where did you come from!?" Rias Issei and Asia all asked as Sirzechs chuckled a bit.

"I am always with the Son of Sparda protecting him from those who wish him possible harm." Lucia said as Rias looked at her.

"Great a stalker." Rias said as Issei really has an odd chick magnet in him.

"Long enough. Rias, there's something I need to discuss with you." Sirzechs said as he looked to Rias as she stood up.

"Go ahead." Rias said as the way her brother said it made it sound important.

"Alright. I was thinking that it might be about time for you to release your other Bishop." Sirzechs said seeing as Rias as a Nephilim has gained a huge boost in power that she could have already released said bishop a long time ago. Of course this was met with a small gasp from Rias as Issei then smirked.

"Finally about time!" Issei said as he wanted to meet this missing other bishop already.

"What does he mean Rias?" Asia asked as she looked to Rias.

"Well since Rias is still short a bishop since I got claims on Asia here, it's hard to think anyone can match Asia as a possible Bishop." Issei said as Asia was his Quicksilver.

"The Bishop's powers were dangerous, so the Bishop was sealed away because I wasn't capable enough to handle them." Rias said as she looked to Issei and Asia on this. "You were the one who organized the sealing so why do you think it's a good time now?" Rias demanded as she wanted answer.

"After observing your battles against Riser and Kokabiel, I've been convinced you're ready. Rias you're the first Umbra Witch since the Nephilim factions destruction and considering you may very well hold the Left Eye of the Overseer it's a wonder why you never thought to ask for the unsealing sooner." Sirzechs explained as he looked to Rias. "Even before Rizer you have become stronger then almost everyone you meet, I dare say if we were to have a one on one fight I'd be in for a tough fight." Sirzechs said as he implied Rias has a chance to beat him in the mentioned fight. "You have more Evil Pieces to work with and you're stronger than ever. Release your Bishop Rias." Sirzechs ordered as he knew Rias would need all the help she can get for what was to come.

"If you- I mean, yes if the Satan Lucifer orders it so." Rias said as she was ready to do this.

"Go ahead babe! But you will need something to help you out." Issei said as he got off the bed.

"Something to help?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei before throwing her a file. Rias opened it and was shocked at what was inside.

"You need a new bishop Rias and I think this lady fits the bill." Issei said as she looked. "Kiske crossed paths with her one of his stops and took a note of her, something about having a sacred Gear that is a close rival to Twilight Healing." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "She's apparently more knowledgeable on Devils and stuff then most in her town and knows there are good and bad Devils out there." Issei said as Rias read over her file.

"Can you call her in if possible?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei.

"Way ahead of you." Issei said showing her the picture. "She should be sometime tomorrow." Issei said as he looked to Rias.

"So this woman Evelyne Angelo do you think she can work well with the Peerage?" Rias asked as Issei shrugged.

"Meet her and find out." Issei said as Rias saw Issei thought of everything on this.

"Very well then." Rias said as that was acceptable here.

"Ok well get a room ready for her soon ok." Sirzechs said as he went to make sure the unsealing of the Bishop was ready.

"Well Rias looks like come tomorrow you will have two Bishops for the price of one." Issei joked as Rias rolled her eyes to him.

"It seems so." Rias said as she swore Issei was just full of surprised at this point.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got this done. Now I originally planned for a lemon but then decided to fuck it and not do a lemon at all. Took too much time and effort for the Lemon. Now then I hope you all enjoy this Christmas present from me to you and I wish you all to have a very happy holiday season. Now onto a critical note some of you have taken to reposting your Akeno Peerage submissions to me in a way that I have found very annoying. I won't name your or point you out but some of you have resent the character the same as the first without changes. Even more so that I found you went as far as just changing minor things here and there. Yes I understand the guest review spot is not big enough for your ideas or imaginations and my response to that is to get a fanfiction account so you can send the entire thing to me through PM. I have nothing against it but when you send me all this stuff like that I really screws with my creative thoughts you know. Anyway I just wanted to get that out of the way now for guest Reviews.

Chapter 1:

IDN: Hot, steamy, and interesting... please continue.

ESKK: Yes not my proudest moment but your right and way ahead of you trust me.

Old Steamer: I think you should go through this story with a fine tooth comb after you get enough chapters written to the point that you're not going to lose your way with this story, while you don't have any problems with spelling you do have problems with adding some of the more subtle and lesser known words and phrases of the English language in the correct places.

I mention this mostly because I think that if you put effort into something that you enjoy you should not compromise with the quality of the work you put into it.

PS: sometimes if you are having trouble coming up with ideas for a story you should think about going through it, and making corrections to it after all sometimes people get ideas from doing so, that I have heard.

ESKK: Thank you for the advice I'll be sure to remember that.

Chapter 2:

Old Steamer: PPS: your pacing is starting to go a bit too fast for it to be healthy for this story.

ESKK: Thank you for the heads up I will work to rectify it.

Chapter 3:

Guest: Good story I am really like it but I want to know the pairing can you please tell us?

ESKK: I already did its stated in Issei's Brood list check it out and stop asking (You know who you are.)

Chapter 4:

KamiWolfZero: Such potential, now wasted, 'sigh' should've known better than to trust a DMC fanfic. First mistake is keeping the sibling thing at which I say fuck it, second the lesbian only limes so far whilst hot are uninteresting as the main character hasn't gotten any possibly ever which is just sad. Third is having a Dante clone, have the original fine but having the one from the 4th installment is cliché and essentially a boring protagonist with obvious goals. Finally the fights scenes are plain, the stuff with Katase and Murayama are good but otherwise limit Issei's character along with his devil trigger being as boring as 5s #Fucktherebootinthestorydepartment otherwise good job except for the previously mentioned points.

ESKK: Ok I don't get why people keep bitching about the reboot. I mean Jesus people I get you don't like something but doesn't give you the right to make everyone who does like it miserable. We each have our own likes and dislikes which is ok but don't force it down other people's throats. I'm glad you enjoy the fanfic but the body of your review makes me think you don't really like this fanfic at all. Sorry if I was ranting but I get enough messages from haters yelling at me for liking DmC: Devil May Cry and the fact I label Dante as Dante and not DINO or Donte. Anyway I hope you keep reading on and enjoying this fic.

Chapter 8:

Justin D: Things are gonna get interesting I'm sure, say I was wondering, is Issei's trigger gonna be combined with his balance breaker or something cause that'll be cool. And boy Rizer is so gonna get it big time since he doesn't know what kind of force he's messing with. Anyway keep it dude and May the devil, or should I say Phenex cry.

ESKK: Yes, yes and it has happened.

Chapter 11:

Justin D: That was some crazy showdown, and Issei has a complete brood set that's for sure. By the way I just thought of something though it might be silly or not, since the brood pieces are like those of chess for devils, what about the card versions from angels? That would be interesting, especially with Issei and Kiske would be kings from both cards and chess pieces. Well it was just a thought but it would be cool.

Oh yeah just in case you haven't thought of a sacred gear for Vali, how about the one he uses in HolyKnightx's fanfic The Twin Dragon. The one that has the dragon called Typhon the dark abyss dragon. It's pretty cool especially how it helped Vali take on the two brothers. I'm sure you've already thought a different sacred gear for Vali but I think it would be cool.

OVA's and specials huh, well that'll be fun. And I think it'll work well if you put all the specials in one chapter it'll be better and fun.

By the way, any thoughts of adding some elements or characters from different animes in this story? Cause it would be cool. I mean many other fanfic authors do, and I think it'll be cool to have of themes in this like Basara Toujo and his friends from Shinmai No Maou Testament (with Incursion from Akame Ga Kill combined with his sword and powers), Arata Kasuga and the Trinity Seven, or those from the Fate series like Shirou with Archer's powers along with his own. Now that I think about it, Basara, Arata, and Shirou would make great partners for Issei even when they're not in his brood. Of course it was just a thought but like I said it would be cool.

Anyway keep it up dude and here's my phrase... ENTER THE DRAGON AND MAY IT ROAR!

ESKK: Ok you have a lot of good ideas and I will consider the Typhon Dragon part but I'm personally thinking of having Trish with a Sacred Gear like that either her or Lady, one of those two. Anyway keep reading and RELEASE THE DRAGON!

Chapter 12:

Justin D: Well that was fun, including that lap dance that Issei got from Rias. I wonder how you'll do with the ova with the chimera plant monster. Now that'll be crazy.

ESKK: Well I did say I would skip it… but now I'm considering doing it anyway just not sure how to go about it so easily. Anyway keep on reading.

Freedomzero: Nice work on this one. I'll look forward into seeing how u will do the next OVA one where Issei, Rias and the others will deal with the chimera that steals energy from women's breast.

ESKK: Look up the previous response it's the same one.

Gundamfreedomz: Nice work on this chapter. I'll look forward into seeing how you will do the next one where Issei, Rias and the others deal with the chimera from the 2nd OVA about how it steals energy from women's breasts.

ESKK: Look at my reply to both Justin D and Freedomzero on this.

Chapter 13:

Justin D: Awesome chapter

To think Issei and his brother will meet again. I'm sure Koneko knows how Issei feels, especially with her sister.

Eva wielded Caliburn huh, interesting. Which I remembered something, as many would know Caliburn and Excalibur are two different swords. And since they're looking for it, what sword Arthur from Kiske's brood, wield, don't forget that. I do hope Kiba thinks twice for trying to destroy Caliburn since it's Issei's mother's sword. I'm sure Kiba will come around eventually.

Oh boy I'm so excited about their fight with Kokabiel in future chapters, as the quote says, may the fallen angel scream.

As for the chimera OVA, you should have made up some OC female students in a place where Murayama and Katase were in originally. Well, I'm sure you'll think of something.

Anyway keep it up dude.

ESKK: Don't worry I will and you all probably know this already but Caliburn is Excalibur's sealed state much like the Force Edge being The Sword of Sparda's sealed state.

Gundamfreedomz: Cool way to start the second season part. A shame that you couldn't include the second ova, but I think you still can try to incorporate it into the story just instead of the chimera you can use the plant demon Alraune. And possibly have it where she will use mind control to steal spirit energy from Rias and the others breast like the chimera and their souls. Anyway just a thought hope you update soon.

ESKK: And your review was the one that really made me second guess skipping the OVA after so long. Glad you liked it and hope to keep you as a reader.

Chapter 14:

Gundamfreedomz: Dig the new chapter. I like how you got the whole plan between the brothers and how they are going to get the sword. I also like to make a suggestion if you can't incorporate the 2nd ova into your story yet then how about the next one where Rias and the others confront a priest who steals ladies undergarments and becomes an underwear monster. Anyway hope to see the next chapter soon.

ESKK: It's up for debate but I want to include Kiske and his brood in this somehow also so it's up in the air at the moment. Anyway keep on reading.

Chapter 15:

Gundamfreedomz: Great work on this chapter I hope to see more later on in the series. Also I wouldn't mind seeing some elements of Castlevania placed into this if you can. Anyway update soon.

ESKK: No Castlevania in this sorry not happening it's only those directly related to DXD, DMC, and Bayonetta as in in the same universe or multiverse as one of those three.

Chapter 17:

Gundamfreedomz: Love this chapter. But I am curious as to how you are going to incorporate Trish into this along with Mundas and Jubileaus in future chapters. Updated soon.

ESKK: Glad you do and honestly I might make a separate story for Rias and her peerage adventures battling Balder and the Greatest Jubilee/The Creator Jubileaus with Kiske's aid.

Zero: Can Issei have grab the strongest demonic sword as Sparda personal weapon since Kiske have Caliburn the strongest holy sword that came from Eva let even power balance.

ESKK: Already going to happen no need to ask.

Gundamfreedomz: Nice work of blending a lot of comedy moments for this chapter. I would like it if you can give Issei's devil trigger an Akuma like abilities and throw in the finisher to boot. Update soon.

ESKK: Thank you but I don't know who or what Akuma is unless you're talking about Streetfighter and if so then no not happening.

(End Guest Reviews)

ESKK: Ok that's a lot of guest reviews I won't lie. Now then I'm still accepting suggestions for Akeno's brood members and remember the faster you submit the faster we can move on to season 3 of the DXD Aspect of this story. Now then leave a review as you all leave and you all have a very Merry and jolly Christmas and a happy new year.


	21. Mission 17 This party is getting crazy!

Highschool DxDxAxN

ESKK: Start story now folks.

(Start)

Issei was at the airport as he was holding the sign for the lady he was supposed to pick up. As he stood there he wondered what this chick was like as apparently she and Kiske crossed paths at one point during his last trip to Fortuna. As Issei waited he heard that while he was here the others were going to handle Gaspers training as this Bishop of Rias was a major game changer for them.

Soon Issei's phone rang as he took it and checked it out and got the alert and saw it was from Saji. "Don't flirt Gasper is a crossdressing dude –Saji." It read as Issei understood.

"Well there goes that." Issei said before a new voice was heard.

"Excuse me?" Came the voice as Issei looked and saw it was the girl of his quest with a hood and dress to boot looking like a nun for the Order of the Sword. "Would you happen to be Issei Dante Hyoudou?" The woman asked as Issei nodded.

"Yeah I am you the lady the one on the board?" Issei asked pointing to the mentioned name.

"Yes I am Evelyne Angelo." The woman said as Issei nodded seeing she was being truthful here.

"Alright come on." Issei said as he then took Evelyne to baggage claim to get her stuff and hopefully get back to the club house without being stopped.

(Back with the Club)

Kiske and his brood were in the Clubhouse as Rias was given command of Issei's brood till he came back. Though the major thing here was Kiske and Gasper as Kiske saw the small half vampire with silver hair and wearing a school girl outfit as the young boy was a crossdresser.

Kiske glared at Gasper who then moved away from him as everyone was intrigued how Gasper wasn't stopping Kiske. Or more along the lines Kiske wasn't being stopped by the Forbidden Power of Gaspers.

Of course Asia had felt odd as Kiske looked at Gasper and for a split moment saw two small twin boys in his place before disregarding it. "Is it only me or did you guys also feel something weird?" Asia asked voicing her uneasiness.

"I did, and I'm pretty sure he's behind it." Xenovia said referring to Gasper on this.

"It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me." Akeno said as Rias sighed. "Also known as the Evil Eye That Stops the World. It's Gasper's Sacred Gear." Akeno said as that was a good Sacred Gear to have at ones disposal.

"But the problem is he cannot control it then." Kiske said as he had Gasper pegged the moment they released him.

"Yeah which is the shame since he is the one who prints out our contracts to pass around… until Rodin came into the picture." Akeno said as Kiske looked to Gasper seeing a valuable asset but one whose talents are wasted and held back by his own fears.

"When his emotions are too high, he can stop whatever it is he's looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time." Koneko said explained as she looked to their group.

"Unfortunately, Gasper can't control his power so, as a precaution, Sirzechs had him, sealed away here." Akeno said as Kiske saw the problem instantly.

"Along with that, his power seems to grow even while not training, making it possible that he could gain his Balance Breaker." Rias said as Kiske saw it now.

"Well Kiske found the problem then." Kuroka said as Arthur nodded.

"Yes its quiet obvious as he is his emotions will always flair up so it's not power control that's the problem its emotion control." Arthur said as the Lumen Sage could see it clearly.

"I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here! Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal?" Gasper said now hiding in a box in the corner of the room.

"My, he's a fast one." Ciao-Ciao said as he saw Gasper was indeed fast. "You know Gasper, you aren't very good at hiding. Why don't you come on out?" Ciao-Ciao said as Kiske waited for his moment to jump in.

"Leave me alone! I'm not hiding! I'd just rather be inside of a box instead of being around you all!" Gasper yelled as Aika looked.

"Man never met anyone that anti-social before." Aika said as then she remembered someone.

"Yeah save for Lucia the red headed stalker." Irina said as Katase and Murayama agreed on that.

"President, I believe it's time for us to go." Akeno said.

"Yes, you're right." Rias said. "If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to attend a meeting about preparations for the Three Factions' leaders' summit. Kiba." Rias said as she looked over to Kiba on this.

"Yes?" Kiba answered as he stood up.

"My brother said he would like to learn more about your Balance Breaker. If you're free, I would like you to join us." Rias asked as the young ruing Umbra Witch looked to her Knight.

"As you wish." Kiba said before he stood up and walked over to the two of them as Akeno made a magic circle behind them.

"Very well then I suppose it can't be helped." Kiske said as he then stood up.

"Huh?" Asia asked as Kiske walked over to the box and tore it off before grabbing Gasper by his arm.

"I'll handle his training from here on out." Kiske said as he took Gasper by the arm.

"WHAT?!" Gasper cried out as Le Fey saw this.

"That's a good idea Kiske if anyone knows how to keep a lid on your emotions save for Arthur it's you." Le Fey said as Kiske did like his tea from Japan.

"Wait Kiske I don't think you should." Rias began only for Kiske to vanish with Gasper in tow. "Of course." Rias said as right now she didn't have the time to deal with this.

"Asia stay on hand in case they come back if what Issei says about Kiske is true Gasper is in for the pain of his life." Rias said as she then teleported with Akeno, Kiba, and Asia.

"Got it." Asia said understanding the order here.

(With Kiske and Gasper)

Kiske and Gasper appeared in a Dojo as Kiske pushed Gasper off as Gasper looked around. "This dojo is isolated perfect for the training you will endure." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper.

"T-training?" He asked as Kiske nodded.

"Yes training to control your emotions. If you don't control them you can't control your powers and if you can't control those powers you'll be a danger to everyone even yourself!" Kiske yelled at him as he never taught anyone but he brought up good points.

Kiske then walked over to a dresser and pulled something out before throwing it to Gasper. "Here change and put this on." Kiske ordered as Gasper caught it seeing it was a training Ji. "I'm going to make some tea you better be ready before I come back." Kiske said as he activated the seals to keep Gasper from escaping the dojo with magic.

(Back at the Club House the next day)

"Well I want to welcome you into my Peerage Ms. Angelo but being a follower of the Sparda religion I'm kind of shocked you wish to join my peerage." Rias said as Evelyne nodded.

"Yes well I found the truth thanks to Kiske that Sparda is real… so even if I'm not in his brood as you put it I do wish to aid him as a Nephilim somehow." Evelyne said as she then smiled as she looked down. "Like he had aided me." She said more to herself as she remembered when she had met one in Fortuna during his search.

"So where did Kiske take our missing Bishop?" Issei asked as he looked around.

"Training apparently." Rias said worried Kiske may break Gasper.

"Oh then Gasper is in good hands." Issei said as Rias looked.

"Wait why and how?" Rias asked as Issei smiled.

"Because believe it or not Kiske and I are the only two who can understand Gasper best being the children of Angels and Devils with incredible power in our hands." Issei said as it was true Kiske was always calm and collective so he knew how to keep his cool and teach others to do so. Issei just hoped Kiske didn't make Gasper want to join him especially if Kiske was still on his beliefs back in Limbo City.

"That is true. Gasper's father is the leader of a well-known and respected vampire family. However, his mother was just a normal human. Vampires are known to be strongly discriminatory to every other species, including Dhampirs like Gasper, making him be hated most of his life. And with the humans, he was treated as a monster. Coupled with his power to stop time, one he had no control over, he wasn't just feared, but loathed. Nobody knows what happens when they're frozen in time, so naturally, no one would want to be near someone with that power." Rias explained as Issei nodded.

"Yeah and the more you think about it, he, Kiske, Asia, and I have a lot in common." Issei said as Rias nodded understanding this.

(Back with Kiske)

"So… why are we drinking this tea before we start." Gasper asked dressed in his Ji as the two were sitting in a traditional Japanese fashion.

"To calm and relax your nerves of course the main focus of this training is to find your center and your balance." Kiske said drinking his own tea. "As it stands with your emotions so wild and erratic training in isolation was the best option we had." Kiske said as he looked to his short term pupil. "First I need to know why you hate and fear your power." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper.

"I wish I couldn't do it! I wish everyone wouldn't stop, then they wouldn't be so scared of me! I hate it as much as everyone else! My friends freeze right in front of my face and there's nothing I can do about it when it happens!" Gasper said as he didn't like his powers as his emotions flared up when he was telling him.

"But that is your power and fearing or rejecting it is like a fish fearing or rejecting the water it survives in." Kiske said as he finished his tea. "Might controls everything Gasper and without power you cannot protect anything… let alone yourself." Kiske explained as Gasper looked. "We know the source now, so next is the major part meditating." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper. "Meditation allows one to find there center with their emotions allowing their minds to clear into an endless sea of harmony." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper who finished his tea.

"Come." Kiske said as he stood up and lead Gasper to another area.

(Later with Kiske)

"Sit lotus position." Kiske instructed pointing to the large rock as Gasper did so seeing he literally had nowhere to escape to. "Now close your eyes and focus." Kiske said as Gasper nodded. "Now reach out and…" Kiske began only for Gasper to do so with his arm. "NO!" Kiske scolded slapping Gasper's hand with a leaf causing him to yelp and look.

"Not with this." Kiske gesturing to Gasper's hands. "But with this." Kiske said as he gestured to his chest meaning his soul.

(Later)

Kiske sat there watching as Gasper was focusing as Kiske observed as Gasper tried to find his focus. "It's scary isn't it?" Kiske began as he looked to Gasper. "Being the only one of your kind in the world." Kiske said as Gasper looked. "You have nowhere to go and nowhere to belong so in the end you had to make your own place to belong." Kiske said as Gasper looked.

"How do you…" Gasper asked before his energy wings from Albion appeared.

"A long time ago it was just me, my brother, and my mother. I was born with the Vanishing power of Divine Dividing but at the time I could not control it… till my mother stepped in and showed me the path." Kiske said as he sat there. "Of course being a son of Sparda and Eva did not promise an easy life for me." Kiske said as he looked to his hand.

"Wait you're a son of Sparda and Eva?" Gasper asked as he looked to Kiske.

"Yes and in turn I was born a Nephilim the offspring of Angel and Devil." Kiske said as he looked to the Dampier. I had to get over my own fears to claim my power in the end I didn't have enough when my mother was killed. I and my brother had already avenged her but the hurt the sense of helplessness and weakness still burns to this day." Kiske said as he clenched his fist hard.

"Does it hurt?" Gasper asked as he was now paying attention to Kiske.

"Losing those you cherish most?" Gasper asked as Kiske looked and nodded. "Yes… it hurts more then you could ever imagine." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper. "I'm trying to help you gain power to protect yourself and those you cherish Gasper hence why controlling your emotions is the first step to do so." Kiske said as he wasn't planning on letting Gasper drink Dragon Blood yet.

"In fact I bet you you'd be like a younger brother to Issei." Kiske said as he looked to Gasper who looked to Kiske.

"You mean it?" Gasper asked as Kiske nodded.

"Yes… you're both crybabies only Issei was one when we were children. That's the main reason why I believe you two would get along." Kiske said humoring Gasper a bit. "I on the other hand… wasn't one for face to face talking." Kiske said as Gasper was far calmer now. "In fact when this training is done I believe I may have a solution to that." Kiske said as his mother did the same thing to him when he was a child.

(Scene Break the next day)

"And the verdict is…" Issei began as he looked to Kiske and Gasper as they arrived.

"Success." Kiske said as Issei nodded.

"Bingo." Issei said as then Kiba looked to Gasper.

"Why is he wearing a paper bag on his head?" Kiba asked as Kiske chuckled a bit.

"If I had to gander a response… childhood nostalgia." Issei said remembering this particular trick from way back when.

"I think it's a good idea. I always did have trouble talking to people face to face after all." Asia said as Katase and Murayama looked.

"Yea it's a major improvement." Katase said as she saw this.

Soon a familiar portal appeared as it was Rodin as he cracked his neck. "Hey Issei." Rodin said he walked in and was soon followed by Akeno. "Your needed somewhere and Akeno agreed to meet you there." Rodin said as Issei looked confused.

"Ok what is it and where is it?" Issei asked as he looked to Rodin.

"Simply put… it's a shrine more specifically it's the one in Kuoh on the hill." Rodin said as Issei looked to Rodin.

"Ok when do we head out?" Issei asked as Rodin smirked.

"After school tomorrow… or now if you feel like skipping." Rodin said as Issei rolled his eyes in response.

"Got it." Issei said as he looked to Rodin.

"Best hurry then don't want to keep the big guy upstairs waiting." Rodin said knowing exactly who it was.

(Scene Break School the next day)

Issei and Asia were walking together while talking.

"You know, it would be nice if Gasper could go to class without wearing a paper bag." Issei said as he walked and talked with Asia. "But then again so did Kiske." Issei joked as he found it funny an emberassing childhood moment for Kiske was used to help another.

"I think it's just going to take him some time before he's ready to leave." Asia said as that much was true.

"Hey guys." Rias said, standing with Akeno having stopped near the stairs.

"Morning ladies. What's up?" Issei greeted as he looked to them.

"It's good to see you." Asia said as she bowed to her fellow Nephilim.

"Did Rodin deliver my message to you Issei?" Akeno asked as Issei nodded to that.

"Yeah and I'll meet you there don't worry." Issei said as Akeno nodded. "By the way Rias you may want to check in on Rodin says he has some things for you to help him, with apparently Enzo may have gotten us a tip recently." Issei said as he looked.

"A tip on what?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei.

"My money is on…being the location of the Right Eye." Issei said as Rias understood seeing as Rias herself had the left eye of darkness.

"Got it." Rias said as they needed to find the Right Eye of light soon.

(Scene Break after School Shrine)

Issei was walking up the steps in full gear as he had his hands in his pocket as he had his guitar case slung over his shoulders. "Heh Shrine I fuck up here and it's an international incident." Issei joked as he walked up the steps seeing the Shrine coming closer the more he climbed.

"Hello Issei." Akeno, wearing her shrine maiden attire, said as she came from the path near the next flight of stairs. "Thanks for coming." Akeno said as she looked down to Issei.

"Hey Akeno." Issei greeted as he looked to Akeno with a smirk on his face for the new Nephilim Alpha.

"Sorry for the sudden invitation." Akeno apologized as Issei nodded.

"It's no problem. So where's Rias now?" Issei said as they began to climb the steps to the shrine.

"She's finishing her last meeting with Lord Sirzechs after that she'll meet up with Rodin and then meet us here." Akeno said as she led Issei up the stone steps to the shrine atop.

"So does that mean you didn't have to be there?" Issei asked as he looked to Akeno on this subject.

"No I did not. I had another job with a certain someone." Akeno said as Issei followed after the Mystic Seeker Nephilim.

"Yeah like who?" Issei asked as he followed Akeno before he noticed something was up as they arrived at the top. "Wow, never thought that there'd be such a good looking shrine in town." Issei said as he'd be damned if a God got their hands on this place

"After its previous god left, it remained unoccupied for a while. Then the president managed to find a way to get this for me." Akeno said as she and Issei walked inside.

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and the Son of both Eva and Sparda." Came a new voice as Issei then stopped in his tracks when he heard it.

"The hell?" Issei said before a light in the sky appeared. He looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair and green eyes in a perpetual sad manner. He was wearing red robes, similar to that of a priest, but with gold armor going from his shoulder to his chest with a cape underneath the armor. The most noticeable features were the halo hovering above his head and the twelve golden wings on his back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Issei or should it be its nice to you again." The being said as Issei looked at the Angel not at all affected by his light.

"Ok buddy since you're not a stray Angel mind me asking your name?" Issei asked as he had his gear with him just in case.

"I am Michael, otherwise known as the leader of the Angels." He said as Issei then realized this.

"Oh boy." Issei said as he saw that he was in way over his head.

(With Rias Gates of Hell)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Gates of Hell

Rias arrived at the bar stool and was already enjoying her drink as she looked to Rodin who had served it. "So what is the tip exactly?" Rias asked as she wanted to finish this quickly.

"Can't say at least until you do something for me." Rodin said as Rias sighed and rolled her eyes to this.

"Rodin." Rias said glaring at Rodin on this situation.

"Easy I think it's time you went on a solo hunt for Stray Angels." Rodin said as he looked to Rias.

"Enzo has the tip but I wanna scare him shitless a bit so I figured we can do a little nun cosplay prank on him making him think I'm dead." Rodin said as he looked to Rias who saw this.

"That fat little Italian has been getting a bit snappy lately." Rias agreed as she looked to Rodin.

"Exactly so mind giving a brother a hand?" Rodin asked as Rias looked.

"Depends can you add a bit more?" Rias asked as she looked to Rodin.

"A new set of pieces to replace the four you lost." Rodin said as Rias agreed to it.

"Alright you got a deal." Rias said as she did need new guns soon.

"Pleasure doing business with you I'll give you a heads up when everything is ready." Rodin said as Rias nodded.

"Alright thanks." Rias said as she downed her drink and took her leave after paying for the drink of course.

(Scene Break back with Issei, Akeno, and Michael)

After Michael revealed himself, the three of them went into the shrine. Issei and Akeno were currently sitting, Issei feeling uneasy, while Michael stood. 'So this guy apparently knows me somehow.' Issei thought as he wasn't too fond of the Angels considering the Strays from far up North liked screwing with him. 'And why the hell does it feel like my skin's crawling? I get the feeling it's not specifically him.' After he thought this, a bright light appeared in front of Michael. Issei looked at the center of the light and saw a European styled sword with a reddish purple hilt, a gold hilt, a gold guard resembling that of four dragon's claws, and ridges near the base of the blade.

"Behold Issei Dante Hyoudou, this is the Holy Sword known as Ascalon, wielded by both Saint George and Eva. This sword was known by another name: the Dragon Slayer." Michael said as Issei looked at this sword.

"Ok can we answer some questions how do you know me and most of all how do you have a sword allegedly wielded by my mother?" Issei asked as he wanted some straight answers on this information.

"I do suppose answers are in order. Starting with Ascalon it was wielded by your mother to defeat the Red and White Dragons when they rampaged so long ago." Michael said as Issei cringed at that.

'No hard feelings Ddraig?' Issei mentally asked as Ddraig had a response.

' _ **Water under the bridge.'**_ Ddraig said as he was just glad to have a Nephilim partner.

"As for how I know you, I was there when you and Kiske where Christened after your births." Michael said as Issei looked to him.

" _ **He speaks truth partner, I remember him, Eva and Sparda meeting a long time ago planning the rebellion."**_ Ddraig said as Issei understood this piece of information.

"So this sword is the Dragon Slayer, hell of a nickname." Issei said as he looked at the sword that Eva wielded standing before him.

"It is name the previous wielders believed it quite capably earned. Many dragons fell to the power that is contained within this blade."

"Well that explains why I feel so on edge."

"Fear not, Son of Eva for this weapon was sent to you, from upon up high." Michael said as Issei was shocked by this.

"Seriously?" He asked as he was shocked to hear this information.

"For real indeed, in the hope you might be able to as your mother had so long ago." Michael said as Issei looked shocked. "I had heard of your reputation as a powerful Hunter wielding the powers of Paradiso and Inferno as well as the blood of Sparda and Eva. But I had also heard of how your brother Kiske had received the Excalibur from Eva so it was in hopes to help even the playing fields until the Force Edge can be located." Michael said as he Force Edge has been lost for many centuries of history.

"But why would you give such a powerful weapon to me?" Issei asked as he hoped the Eva part wasn't a major part in this.

"Here me son of Eva, the time has come for the Three Factions to work together or die trying. The Great War ended large scale fighting, but as you know, there are still small skirmishes." He said as he smiled at Issei. "And with it the long awaited revival of the Nephilim Faction." Michael said as the Nephilim were the ones who would have ended the war if not for the three factions joining side by side to exterminate them which was a tragic sorrow Michael shared Eva's sentiments on.

"If you can call a guy trying to blow up an entire town to start another war a small skirmish." Issei said as even though he and their friends won the fight the evidence was clear the small skirmishes were getting larger.

"If this is allowed to continue, all three sides will be brought to ruin. It is entirely possible that a different power would try to attack us in the confusion." Michael said as Issei looked to him confused for a moment and knew what he meant.

"You mean… Mundus, Argosax, and Abigail from Inferno… and Jubileaus from Paradiso." Issei said as Akeno was shocked to hear that as Michael nodded.

"Yes since Eva and Sparda had passed away the seal holding them back is starting to wane but something from the past I fear is trying to free Jubileaus and with Rias Gremory in possession of the Left Eye she may very well become a target." Michael said as Issei looked.

"And only Excalibur sent that bitch Jubileaus running." Issei said as he knew now that a Nephilim wielded it and said Nephilim was the White Dragon Emperor Kiske would be a target for death.

"Yes but also there are mythological systems outside of Paradiso and Inferno. And this will provide us with a great opportunity." Michael said as Issei looked.

"Opportunity for what?" Issei asked as he looked to Michael.

"For the Three or in this case Four Factions to form an alliance, to put years of senseless fighting to an end and to heal the wounds we had caused to the Nephilim." Michael said as he looked to Issei. "And it wouldn't be the first time. Long ago, we all fought as one, in order to put a stop to the Red and White Dragons' battle and again to slay the Nephilim though the latter of which was a great regret not long after. I beseech you Red Dragon Emperor, Son of Sparda and son of Eva help align the goals of the Three Great Powers, and revive the Fourth Great Power." Michael said as Issei knew the Nephilim had their place in Chaos stolen and now the time was upon them to reclaim it and take their place as protectors once more after many centuries.

"Issei, now this is the part where you accept his gift." Akeno said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah I got it. If it'll help, definitely" Issei said before he stood up, Michael putting Ascalon closer to the young Hunter just as Ddraig appeared.

" _ **Careful partner the sword may very well reject you as well."**_ Ddraig warned as Issei smirked.

"I got it." Issei said as he then grabbed the hilt. But when Issei grabbed it he was then hit with a rush of power as he growled as the power of the Dragon Slayer coursed through him.

"We might want to stand back." Akeno said knowing Issei was about to sow off and in response both Akeno and Michael stepped away from Issei.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Alastor get

Cuts soon began to appear on Issei's body no doubt the sword was fighting one of a duel existence as Issei grit his teeth as his blood flew out. Issei then roared out and swung the sword down like a Kendo move as the energy from it burst and his injuries instantly healing right up. Issei then began to slash the sword about giving it test swings as he found it was just like wielding Rebellion in battle. He kept the test swinging up before he was ready for the climax and soon he was done.

Issei then threw the sword upward as it was now his and as it fell kicked the hilt of it and caught it in his hand before putting it on his back.

*End OST

"Sweet I got one of mom's swords." Issei said as he flicked his coat a bit.

"And now, I will take my leave." Michael said as he began to glow once more with a golden light.

"Would you mind staying for a moment? Before you go, I have something I wanted to ask you." Issei called as he had many questions about his mother Eva.

"My apologies, but I haven't the time. However, I'll gladly hear you out the next time we meet." Michael promised as he knew Issei and possibly Kiske burned with questions of their dearly departed mother Eva.

"Don't forget, all right?" Issei said as he showed Ebony and Ivory with Ddraig for good measure.

Michael then smiled as Issei was so much like Eva and Sparda it was nostalgic for him to see their son inheriting there tendencies. "Yes. You have my word. Farewell Issei." He then extended his wings out and disappeared in a flash of light as he appeared.

"Well that's two vs two on the, me vs Kiske sword points." Issei said as Issei took out Ascalon and looked at the Dragon Slayer.

"Come. I'll make us some tea while we wait for Rias." Akeno said before she led him into another room and he sat down, while she went to get tea.

(Later Tea Room)

The two were drinking tea as Issei was looking at his new sword for his arsenal of weapons. "So you came to this shrine to perform magic on the sword?" Issei asked as he wondered why Ascalon would reject him like that.

"Yes. We conducted a ritual here to tailor Ascalon to you." Akeno said as Issei looked. "Apparently Ascalon has been very picky about who gets to wield it and we feared your blood link to Eva herself wouldn't be enough." Akeno said as Issei understood that much of picky weapons.

"Hey Akeno mind if I ask you something?" Issei asked as he looked to Akeno.

"If it's about Brood members I haven't found any yet." Akeno said as Issei turned his head.

"No it's not that it's about your old man what with him being a Devil and all." Issei said as he looked to Akeno. "Do you y'know regret having him as a father now that you're a Nephilim?" Issei asked as Akeno looked shocked to hear this as she looked to the Nephilim.

"Baraqiel yes he's my father but when I came into the world I was born to a human mother." Akeno said as she looked to Issei. "So with this I was basically a half breed born to a shrine maiden." Akeno said as she looked to Issei no doubt understanding her childhood.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you." Akeno then stood up, turned her back to him, and lowered the top of her robes, exposing her back. She then made her wings appear, one being that of a Devil's and the other being that of a Fallen Angel's. "That wing…" Issei said as he smiled to Akeno.

"Yes. One from a Devil and the other from a Fallen Angel. Signs of my heritage that I try to hide. I grew up hating my Fallen Angel side. I jumped at the chance to become a Devil when Rias made me the offer, just to spite my father. Maybe it was my being a half breed, but the result was a mix between both types of wings. They should go well with the impure blood in my body." Akeno said as she then smiled a bit. "But this wing I now wear it proudly… because it's proof that I am Nephilim now the last chance at the Nephilim factions return to the world of Chaos." Akeno said as she was now a true hybrid of Angel and Devil the sign she was a true Nephilim.

"Yeah just heads up, if you ever go stray I'll come after you." Issei said spinning Ivory in his hand before putting it away. "Besides I can already tell the Nephilim Type you are." Issei said with a smirk as Akeno looked to him. "You always exceeded in magic but also have traits of an Umbra Witch with your dominating nature but that masochistic side gave you away. You're a Mystic Seeker." Issei said as Akeno smiled to him.

"I figured out as much." Akeno said as she smiled at Issei on this.

"Plus if you think I hate Fallen angels then you can forget those thoughts my mom was a fallen Angel who was the most powerful of the Angels that with Albion she took down the big guy upstairs and got me from my old man." Issei said as he smiled. "She was seen as a Fallen Angel but to me she's a real Angel willing to make sacrifices for the hope of others." Issei said as he smiled at Akeno as his wings soon appeared on his back.

"So Akeno as far as I'm concerned you're a part of the Nephilim Faction as a Mystic Seeker so it's only fair we see each other as equals." Issei said as he may be a purebred Nephilim but Nephilim even in the past were never concerned for their blood purity since well there blood was impure by nature alone.

"I've dealt with a lot of bullshit as a Nephilim from Riser whose scared shitless of us now, to assholes wanting to rule the world, and Hell even stopping a Stray Devil Invasion in Limbo City but after meeting you bozo's things took a turn for style." Issei said as he smiled at Akeno who looked shocked by this. "Akeno Devil's never cry and Angels never scream so in the end you're still you. I mean come on. You're smart, beautiful, refined, strong, and have more control with magic than I could ever hope to. You're not just an amazing woman, you're amazing at being one. Wait, hold on. That last part came out right, right? It sounded better in my head." Issei said as he realized he screwed up as he was never good at this sort of thing while Akeno smiled to Issei's words and dismissed her wings.

"You can stop worrying. You said everything right. You say sweet things like that and what's a girl to do?" Akeno said as a tear rolled down her face as she was happy to be accepted by others.

"Hey, come on. I didn't mean to make you cry." Issei said as Akeno smiled to him.

"No, it's okay." She said as she wiped the tear away.

"You sure?" Issei asked as he looked to Akeno.

"Yeah besides you said it yourself, Devils Never cry so that means I still have the heart of a human right?" Akeno said as Issei smirked.

"Damn straight you do." Issei said as he smiled at Akeno. "Anyway we better head out after all we have things we have to deal with soon." Issei said before Akeno knocked down Issei. "Wow babe I know we have an entire faction to repopulate but come on now's not the time." Issei said as he had Akeno on top of him.

"If you got my intentions then I hope you don't mind me being your third." Akeno said as Issei looked to her.

"Well maybe another time babe but seriously we better get ready before Rias arrives." Issei said as the door soon opened revealing Rias. "Oh hey Rias right on que." Issei said as Rias's eyes twitched at this scene before here.

Rias then pulled out her pistol and fired at Issei's head causing him pain as he yelped. "Did you at least get the sword Issei?" Rias asked as she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah I got it and seriously Jesus I swear Elven Nights could have killed me if it was still in one piece." Issei said as he got Akeno off him and took the bullet out.

"And the angel." Rias asked as Issei looked to her.

"Went back to Paradiso." Issei said as he stretched his shoulders a bit.

"Then our business here is concluded." Rias said harshly as Issei rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was the master here." Issei said as he followed Rias out of the shrine. "Yo thanks for the help Akeno I'll be sure to put Ascalon to good use!" Issei called as he followed after Rias who was probably angry.

"You're welcome. I'll see you." Akeno called as Issei and Rias then left the shrine and were walking down the steps.

(With Issei and Rias)

The two were talking down the steps as the sun was setting as Issei followed after Rias down said steps. "Issei." Rias said stopping all of a sudden as Issei looked. "Your goal is to have a harem so you can rebuild the Nephilim faction one day right?" Rias asked as that sounded like the story of Adam and Eve.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Issei asked as he looked to Rias.

"Would Akeno have a place in your harem, would I?" Rias asked as she wanted answers from Issei seeing as Rias will be the founder of a new Gremory Household for the Nephilim Faction.

"Of course why wouldn't you." Issei said as he looked to Rias. "You're like the strongest person with us plus you were willing to throw it all away for your freedom how and why would you not be in the harem?" Issei said as Rias then smiled at Issei's words before she continued walking.

"The summit is tomorrow the final preparations have been made even though I'll be speaking on your behalf you will still need to be there seeing as you, me, Kiske, Akeno, and Arthur are four of the 8 leaders of the Nephilim we need to make ourselves useful." Rias said as she knew Kuroka was a Phantom thief but they agreed to keep the representing leaders at a minimum since only two Satan's would appear, which is half of the four, it would in turn be fair to have only Issei, Kiske, Rias, and Arthur appear for the summit as the Nephilim representatives. "Do you have a plan of how to present your position without show boating or making a huge scene that could become an even bigger international incident?" Rias asked as she wanted to avoid any major problems.

"Not much but I will not be going overboard unless I have to." Issei said as he was mainly going there to make sure Kiske kept on his best behavior. "Anyway Kiske is taking care of Gasper's training and the kid has made huge improvement since we started I swear Kiske could be a combat instructor." Issei said as Rias smiled. "Anyway I'm going to head over to Rodin's and then head home we've had a long day and I think we all deserve some R&R." Issei said as Rias agreed.

"Yes I suppose we do." Rias said as that was true on all accounts.

(Scene Break Issei's house)

Issei was laying on his bed a he got the update from Asia on Gasper's training. Seems Kiske tough but understanding attitude on it allowed Gasper to make leaps and bounds with his Sacred Gear. Plus the meditating thing really helped out Gasper to find his own inner center and balance.

Issei was throwing darts at a dart board as he noticed Kiske was being awfully chummy as of late. No one noticed but Issei did as it seemed very out of character for the Slayer Nephilim to be this social. Issei knew that was Kiske but something was up and Issei still remembered back at Limbo after the battle that wrecked and destroyed the city.

'The path is clear for us to rule.' The memory of Kiske's voice said as Issei remembered Limbo city when he found his twins true colors. After all the blood they spilled Issei and Kiske's rivalry and hatred began that day in that very park.

A knock was then at his door, Rias and Akeno walking in. "Oh, hey Rias. Why is Akeno here?" Issei asked as he saw Akeno like Rias were in sleepwear but Akeno was wearing what looked like a sleeping Kimono.

"Our meeting ran late so I told her that she could stay here tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind the situation to much." Rias said as she let Akeno into the bedroom.

"That's right." Akeno said as the two girls smiled at each other.

'Oh good she's back to normal. They really are best friends.' Issei thought glad he wasn't in the dog house anymore.

"Well I'm glad you guys made up and I guess Akeno told you what she told me and what I responded with?" Issei asked as Rias smiled at her master.

"You really are smarter then you look or act." Rias said as a joke as Issei smiled to the Gremory.

"Anyway glad you aren't pissed off at me." Issei said as he knew what they were referring to.

"And I'm happy you like me for me and not my origins." Akeno said as she sat down next to Issei.

"Yes and I was happy for your kindness and I felt so proud of you but then again it's to be expected from my Issei the Son of Sparda and Eva." Rias said leaning close to Issei on this.

"Now you know Rias Issei will have to be mine from here on out also right seeing as he is a Nephilim male his friend between his legs will need the one between mine to help repopulate." Akeno said as Rias glared.

"Yes but I had him first so show some restraint and wait your turn." Rias said as she pulled Issei away from Akeno.

"Restrain myself my, oh my, for the big bad Nephilim Witch I never expected you to say something so cowardly." Akeno said as Madama heard this.

" _ **Oh she should not have said that."**_ Madama Butterfly said as she heard this and saw things were about to spiral out of anyone's control.

"Oh you now you've done it Sister Queen." Rias said yanking Issei to her bosom as Issei saw this with Rias caressing his silver hair which was the most noticeable thing of a Sparda Clan Member.

"Oh so that's how we're going to play." Akeno said as Issei was just letting it happen as is.

'Heh thank you Michael.' Issei thought as he was being tossed between Rias and Akeno's breasts. 'I'm in Paradise.' Issei thought as he just jinxed himself on this one.

Soon the door opened to reveal Asia, Ravel, and Lucia who the latter of which was hanging upside down on the doorframe as Asia and Ravel all cried out in shock. "What the hell!" Ravel yelled as she couldn't believe what was happening right before her eyes.

"No fair you two no fair!" Asia yelled as Issei saw this.

"And there goes paradise." Issei said as it was fun while it lasted.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

"Oh what happened last night?" Issei thought as he began to wake up and when he did he was met face to face with a very naked Akeno as Issei yelled out in shock. He then turned and was in turn met with Asia who like Akeno was naked as well before he looked up to see a naked Lucia of all things. Then with another turn saw Ravel on his chest area also naked with a clear view of it as Issei was shocked. Then Issei looked to another spot and saw a naked Rias as Issei was in shock to all of this.

"Best way to wake up!" Issei called out as he was with 5 different girls in his bed this morning.

(With Kiske)

Kiske was observing the school from above as he would also be here for the summit. "Tonight is finally the night. All the leaders will meet here to discuss an issue that has been long since overdue." Kiske said as he glared down upon the scene below him.

"Yes that is correct Kiske." Came a voice as Kiske looked and saw a girl with tape on her nipples as Kiske glared to her.

"Ophis I do hope you keep your end of our bargain." Kiske said as he wasn't going to deal with treachery especially from Ophis.

"You help me reclaim the Dimensional Gap and I lead you to the Force Edge within said Dimensional Gap." Ophis said as she was entrusted with the legendary sword by Sparda himself.

"To do that the Great Red must be defeated easier said than done… but if my father and mother could do so, then so can I." Kiske said as he was going to defeat the legendary Dragon of Dragons.

(Scene Break that Night)

That evening, the ORC gathered in the club room as a barrier is placed around the school. "It's time to go. And Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone." Rias said as she didn't need an incident from Gasper this day.

"Okay." Gasper said from inside a box understanding as he got a better hang of his powers now.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm scolding you, but if you use your powers, it could interrupt the negotiations. I hope you understand." Rias said as Gasper of course understood how this could go wrong on so many levels.

"Yes ma'am." Gasper replied popping out of the box as he wasn't going to let this summit get ruined.

"But Koneko will stay here with you. Isn't that right?" Rias said as she looked over to Koneko.

"Yes, of course." Koneko said in response as she nodded to Rias on this.

"Hey, we'll be back soon. Here, borrow this until we get back." Issei said as he walked over to Gasper and handed him a handheld gaming system.

"Thanks a lot Issei. I'll try not to let you down." Gasper said as he took the game in question.

"I also stocked up on some snacks for us." Koneko said as she put a box filled with snacks on the table.

"Wow! I don't even know where to start!" Gasper said seeing so many snacks and sweets in the box on the table.

"They're probably all for her though." Issei thought to himself. "Oh, I've got something else for you." Issei then pulled out the paper bag Gasper likes to wear on his head. "Wear it as much as you want." Issei said as he knew Kiske had the right idea on this paper bag.

"Thanks!" Gasper said taking the bag before going to the hand held game.

"No problem." Issei said as he ruffled Gasper's head. "Take care kid ok." Issei said as they were all ready to go to the summit meeting.

(Later)

The Brood and Peerage arrived as Issei showed his invite as they were then allowed entry as Issei looked around and saw Arthur and Kiske were already there with Kiske's peerage as well. Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, and Serafall were already there as two seats still remained unoccupied.

"Sorry for being late last minute things you understand right." Issei said walking over to the chair closest to Kiske as Issei gestured with his eyes to Rias to take the seat next to him.

"It is no problem now that everyone is here we may begin." Sirzechs said as he looked to Rias glad she can sit among them as equals. "The four sitting with us are the representative to the Nephilim faction which is undergoing its revival and these four represent the four highest levels under Aesir's level of course." Sirzechs said as he gestured to them.

"The red head is my younger sister Rias and her peerage though Rias is now a Nephilim of the Nephilim faction of the Umbra Witch level." Sirzechs said as he looked over to her. "Rias is Issei's retainer yes but together with Kiske's brood and the Sitri Peerage were able to fight off Kokabiel and end his life during his surprise attack a few days ago." Sirzechs said as Issei savored that victory as did Kiske.

"That is an impressive feet I thank each one of you for your head work." Michael said as Issei nodded.

"Once again, I must apologize. It seems one of my boys caused you some trouble." Azazel said as he should have kept a tighter leash on that warmonger to begin with.

"Now that all the Factions are represented, we can let this summit begin." Sirzechs said as Rias then gave a rundown of the events that occurred with Kokabiel leaving no details what so ever out of it.

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and the Sparda, Eva, Gremory, and Sitri households can be found in my official report." Rias said from her spot once she finished her run down.

"I can confirm all these are fact on my part." Sona said as Issei nodded.

"Yeah same here from Sparda and Eva house." Issei said as Kiske simply nodded as he sat on the table among the leaders.

"That will be all. Thank you." Sirzechs said.

"Great job everyone! You make me so proud Sona!" Serafall said, causing a look of being uncomfortable on Sona's face as she walked back with the others.

"Man this is boring." Aika whispered as she saw this.

"Shh." Irina scolded as they had to focus right now.

"Great job girls! You make me so proud Sona!" Serafall said, causing a look of being uncomfortable on Sona's face as she and Rias walked back over to the others.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would like to share his opinion of their report?" Sirzechs said as he looked to Azazel wanting to hear his side of things.

"Kokabiel went rouge, making my thoughts on the matter irrelevant." Azazel said as even though Kokabiel was one of his he went rogue meaning he was in turn a stray.

"So he acted entirely on his own?" Michael asked as Kiske looked wanting answer even though it allowed him to avenge his mother's death by his hands.

"Well, he never had my permission, if that's what you're asking. But something tells me the damned fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here even more so if he found out both of Eva's boys were in town also. I've grown quite fond of this little town." Azazel said as he did enjoy the culture in this particular town.

"Try and stay on topic, if you would please." Sirzechs said as they needed to stay on topic here.

"Yes Issei and I had dealt with him and even though he was under your jurisdiction Azazel we as Nephilim had to defend ourselves and our own by any means necessary." Kiske said as he looked. "Thus we ended his life." Kiske said as he sat among his 'peers,' and he uses the term loosely.

"The law of Dragons strike one of kin and enrage the nest." Sirzechs said as it was an old Nephilim Law since much of their power came from the dragons they bonded with as with their political laws and such.

"What I find most concerning about the attack itself is his motivation. It seemed as if he was really displeased with the status quo." Michael said as this was an extreme case he was seeing.

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really stuck a stick up his ass. What he wanted was perpetual combat. But at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in war." Azazel said as Issei looked.

"Yeah with the Nephilim as we are the chances of ever seeing a Nephilim in the world would practically be zero." Issei said as Rias nodded.

"Yes a war like that would only destroy all the factions in the end." Rias said as she was controlling herself that she was discussing this as a leader of the Nephilim Level of the Umbra Witches.

"He was an unstable individual, then." Serafall said as this was concerning from Azazel's own faction to produce such a powerful individual like Kokabiel.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction." Azazel said as Issei held himself back at the burn Azazel had just given.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand. After all, that is why we've gathered here." Sirzechs said as they had to focus on the task at hand.

"Yeah, that's enough with the small talk. Let's just make peace and be done with this. That is the reason for this summit, isn't it? Of course it is." Azazel said as it was because of individuals like Kokabiel that they were meeting in this peace summit. "Our perpetual three way stalemate is getting rather old and it's hardly doing this world any favors. I assume we're all in agreement?" Azazel said as he looked to the gathered.

"Aesir, God, Jubileus, and the original four Satan's, the ones who started the war, are dead." Michael began as he looked to the leaders. "At least that is the official story for five out of the seven mentioned with Aesir still unconfirmed." Michael said as Issei knew this story.

"Wait the Satan's are still alive?" Rias spoke up as Kiske looked.

"Depends on your perspective of it." Kiske said as he looked to Rias. "Of course as an Umbra Witch you had already met one of them considering the Witches can utilize Limbo and the Stray Devils inside that realm." Kiske said as Sirzechs looked.

"What I am about to say does not leave this place by the lips of the servants less it is to a leader of your faction." Sirzechs said as he looked. "The Four Satan's and Jubileus are still alive but sealed away." Sirzechs said as Rias looked.

"Well many of us were under the assumption Sparda had killed the Satan's while Eva had killed God and Jubileus." Rias said as she looked over to her brother.

"I shall begin then 12,000 years ago the Great War came to an end with the defeat of the Twin Dragons and the extermination of the Nephilim." Sirzechs said as he saw Kiske's eternal scowl became more prominent. "Sparda had the aid of his peerage and the Red Dragon Emperor of the time in his rebellion but he also had the aid of Sheba Leviathan." Sirzechs said as he told the tale. "Sparda could have ended the war but Mundus, Argosax, and Abigail knowing the Red Dragon was a Longinus set a trap that killed the Red Dragon. Thus Sparda was forced to seal the three away and used the Force Edge and his life as a means to preserve the seal. Sparda sacrificed a mortal priestess and much of his power to seal Mundus away into a tomb of marble, Argosax seal was created utilizing different relics to keep him sealed and Abigail was sealed away with the aid of a powerful Alchemist in days long past" Sirzechs said as that was three Satan's accounted for what of Sheba.

"Sheba decided to go into self-exile and faked her death when in truth she went to Limbo and began its ruler to keep the Strays trapped there under control." Sirzechs said as he looked to Michael.

"I believe it's my turn then." Michael said as he looked to the leaders here. "Eva and her saints took part in their own Rebellion and we as Angels pleaded to God to stop Eva but God did nothing simply because this was his design, his ending." Michael said as he remembered that day, the day Eva had screamed and cried at her sin. "With Albion and Excalibur Eva killed God which God made no move to fight back because he foretold that if the Nephilim were to die Paradiso and Chaos would experience the greatest of pains and suffering and God's word held truth." Michael said as he knew it was Eva who had suffered the most that terrible day. "But Jubileus tried to take God's throne as her own and when Eva saw this Albion's host acted and saved Eva forcing her to seal Jubileus into Purgatory where she like Sheba established dominion over the Stray Angels." Michael said as this held great truth.

"But in the end the damage was already done and irreversible." Kiske said as he knew Excalibur was stained with the blood of God by his mother's own hands.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Michael said as he looked to Kiske who held himself back from exploding.

"You know, we still have a complication. As before, it's not just our three powers. But also the Red and White Dragon Emperor's powers and the Nephilim faction's power are both enough to rival or be even more destructive since both have the power to slay Gods and Satan's. Not only that, but the Red Dragon Emperor is none other than one of the Dark Knight Sparda and the White Paladin Eva's twin sons who are both in possession of the Dragons power and are both Nephilim and are both leaders of the New Nephilim Faction, So, I'd just like to hear their thoughts." Azazel said as the way he worded it made it think that was the stuff of nightmares.

"What I want is the power of my father Sparda." Kiske said as he spoke up. "And war or no war I will keep seeking it until I find it and with it complete my goals and in the end surpass my father's legacy." Kiske said as Issei had a bad feeling about this while Kiske interlocked his fingers before his mouth.

"And you Issei what are your thoughts on this?" Azazel said as he looked to Issei.

"Meh I'd go for peace but then again I'd be out of the job as a Hunter of Strays." Issei said as he looked to the group. "But if those tyrannical Satan's make a comeback I guess I could still be in business for a while." Issei said as he looked. "But if we're all peace and buddy/buddy then the Nephilim won't have to worry about much other than rebuilding their ranks and be ready in case a war does start." Issei said as Azazel smirked at this comment from the Sparda's son.

"Which brings me to this topic." Kiske said as he glared at them. "Dohanseek here informed me after I recruited him and the others that there are those within the Grigori who have made attempts to locate the lost relics of The Nephilim faction." Kiske said as he looked to them. "Now knowing this as I do I must ask what's to stop you all from joining up again to hunt down the Nephilim once more?" Kiske said as he glared at the Leaders here. This of course surprised everyone that Kiske would bring this up. "Michael for starters what you had done to Xenovia and Asia was unfair which lead them both down there paths. So forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced of you all change of heart." Kiske said as he did bring up an excellent point.

"Plus Limbo City was under the control of Stray Devils using a human banking company to control the world through debt and not once did those of Paradiso or Inferno ever intervene on the matter as if they were unaware until it as too late." Kiske said as Sirzechs heard this.

"My apologies then Kiske the event you spoke off was far beyond our capabilities considering the discovery of a Hell Gate and last I heard Two Nephilim dealt with the situation even with the odds stacked against them." Sirzechs said as Kiske looked to him.

"The matter still stands that if me, Issei, Irina, and HOLY did not intervene then your factions would have died out soon after." Kiske said as he glared at Sirzechs and the other leaders. "My point is that I wish to see more than simple words that this isn't an attempt to gather all remaining Nephilim to as it were finish the job from ages long past." Kiske said as he glared at them.

"Well you're a ball of fun, right now the Nephilim are needed more than ever to act as a deterrent from War if we brought you here just to kill you we'd be starting the Great War right here and now." Azazel said as Kiske looked to him.

"Excellent counter argument." Kiske said as he glared at Azazel. "In fact your former underling did try to kill Asia and my brother before she became my underling and as it stands, she has made a full change in character." Kiske said gesturing to Raynare as she stood next to her allies of Kiske's brood.

"And naturally, I take full responsibility for her actions from when she was a Fallen Angel. So, in order to atone, I will help you in a way that only I can." Azazel said as Issei glared at him on this.

"Oh yeah? How?" Issei said as Rias walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Issei." She said, his eyes stopped glowing shortly after.

Before he knew it, the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and both Sona and Tsubaki were frozen. "The hell?" Issei asked as he saw this as he looked and saw Ddraig was active.

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is." Kiba said as he saw Time had frozen.

"Time's stopped hasn't it?" Issei asked as the Nephilim saw this happen.

"It would appear so. Fortunately, those of us with great powers aren't affected." Azazel said as he looked around.

"And it appears those of us with a connection to the Holy realms had been shielded so the Nephilim here are unaffected." Kiske said as for Issei and him there dragons also had a hand in this.

"So what caused this?" Rias asked as she looked around for the source. The building then shook as the Nephilim all checked outside to see a massive magic circle in the air with people coming out of it.

"The hell are they?" Aika asked as she saw them come out.

"They're mages." Serafall said as Issei cursed.

"What are they doing here?" Issei asked as he glared outside knowing the party has started.

"They're so rude! I'm a real life magical girl and they're completely ignoring me!" Serafall complained as she glared at the Mages right outside.

"But what is causing time to stop then?" Michael asked as Azazel knew.

"It must be the half-vampire kid from Rias Gremory's peerage." Azazel said. "They must have forced him into a Balance Breaker state." Azazel said as that was bad real bad.

"There are few people who possess the power to stop time. He's most likely in the hands of the enemy." Sirzechs said as Issei growled as he took out Ebony and Ivory and spun them in his hands.

"Ok just point me to the right direction and I'll handle the rest." Issei said as he be damned if these Mages did this to Gasper.

"Terrorist mages dare to take a member of my peerage? They will pay for this disrespect." Rias said as she grabbed her guns as time magic with Witch Time was out of the question now.

"The guards we brought with us are disappearing." Michaels said, looking outside. Issei looked as well to see the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel guards being attacked by the mages and vanishing after the attack would hit them. "Teleportation magic. That can only mean someone is connected to the gate within this barrier." The Head Angel said as Issei looked.

"And unfortunately, they have disabled our magic transport circles." Grayfia said as it was becoming even more evident.

"So we've been cornered." Azazel said as he looked at the scene happening before them.

"Precisely. Their timing along with their use of Rias Gremory's Bishop could not have been any more perfect." Michael said as Irina saw this.

"We've been betrayed." Kiske said as he didn't tolerate treachery in his very presence or sight.

"I recommend we take action soon. If they've somehow found a way to make Gasper stronger, we may not survive." Sirzechs said as Issei agreed.

"My thoughts exactly." Issei said ready to go guns blazing.

"No one would be strong enough against him? How in the hell does he have that much power?" Aika asked as she was surprised by all of this.

"Because he is a Mutation Piece." Kiba answered as he was there when Gasper was reincarnated.

"The hell's a Mutation Piece?" Aika asked as Rias then began an explanation.

"It's an Evil Piece that can cause all sorts of strange phenomena. The Bishop piece I used to turn Gasper into a Devil contains a power that would normally take many Evil Pieces to store. It was a Mutation Piece." Rias explained as Issei looked.

"So he could take on a Nephilim if he wanted then." Issei said as Rias only nodded in response to this small tip.

"Damn. Never knew he was that powerful."

"Powerful in that his potential is unfathomable. That's why he was sealed away." Rias said as Azazel looked out the window.

Soon of the shields fell as Azazel saw this knowing they had to act fast. "If we don't do something about that half-vampire kid now, it'll be too dangerous to fight back." Azazel said as they needed a plan.

"Rias where is your Rook?" Kiske asked as he looked to Rias.

"Back at the clubhouse with Gasper why?" Rias asked as Kiske then took out Yamato in its sheath.

"I can port us there and get Gasper and Koneko to safety." Kiske said as Azazel looked.

"Oh right one of the three swords of Sparda himself the legendary Demon Sword the Yamato the sword sharp enough to cut through the very fabric of the realities and even open and close Hell Gates at will." Azazel said as Irina looked.

"With that Kiske can save Gasper and Koneko and add numbers to our side." Irina said as Dohnaseek looked.

"It may be a trap." Dohnaseek said as that was still on the table.

"That's why I'm going to need my brood." Kiske said as he looked to his allies. "Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fey, and Ciao-Ciao you four are with me the rest of you handle the front lines Dohnaseek is in charge." Kiske said as Raynare looked.

"What?!" She called as Kuroka smiled at this just before Rias went up to Kiske.

*Insert Devil Never Cries

"Kiske I'm coming with you." Rias said as Kiske looked. "Gasper is my servant so I will be the one who will save him." Rias said as Kiske looked to her on this.

"Very well but if worse comes to worse I will end Gasper." Kiske said as he kept termination of Gasper on the table. "And most of all don't get in my way." Kiske said as Rias understood even if she didn't agree with it.

"Heh a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch fighting side by side again." Arthur said as Issei laughed at this event a bit.

"Come." Kiske said drawing Yamato and slicing the air creating a rift for his group to go through.

"Be careful." Sirzechs said as Rias nodded.

"Don't worry I will." Rias said as she was an Umbra Witch and a leader she had to show them she was strong enough to protect her own from enemies. Soon they all went through as now Kiske, Rias, Ciao-Ciao, Arthur, and Le Fey were gone to rescue Gasper.

"Now all I need is something to shoot up." Issei said as he looked to his brood. "Well Ladies lets go wild on these punks!" Issei called as he was ready to rumble.

" _ **Partner Balance Breaker Trigger?"**_ Ddraig asked as Issei smirked.

"You read my mind." Issei said as he was ready to fight.

(Later with the Mages)

The Mages kept firing until out of nowhere gun shots were heard as they all vanished one after the other just as Issei and his Brood appeared with Kiba replacing Rias spot. "Ok A-holes you know the plan lets fuck up there ranks and get wild!" Issei ordered as Kiba agreed with it. "This party is getting crazy!" Issei called as he was ready to rumble.

"LET'S ROCK!" They all called as the party has now started.

" _ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALEMALE!"**_ Ddraig invoked as soon Issei appeared before his foes in his Balance Breaker form. Then Issei curled up as the Mages were coming after him as soon he roared out entering his triggered state knocking them back hard.

"My turn!" Kiba called as he then Devil Triggered and began his own battle against these Mages.

"Hey don't forget us!" Murayama called as soon she and Katase triggered as they were both in there Stage 1 form.

"My turn!" Irina called as she followed up by triggering herself as Irina's trigger formed into a phantom behind her similar to a Stand as it held a larger version of her sword in its hand. "Come on!" Irina roared out ready to fight her foes.

"Wow there so amazing." Aika called as she then looked to her Sacred Gear.

"I know." Asia called as she saw them fight it out.

"Look out Ravel called as soon Ravel fired a Phenex flame from his spear weapon at an approaching Mage. "Keep your heads in the game!" Ravel called as she then avoided another attack from the Mages.

"Got it!" Aika called as she was ready to fight. As they fought their way through their forces Issei was using his superior power to take on the foes as they were facing a Nephilim offspring of an Ultimate Class Devil and Angel so there offspring even when not fully awoken is a formidable foe to those he faces.

Xenovia then jumped in slamming her blade down upon her foes as her Holy Sword was a good one to have since it is the Angelic version of the Yamato in certain aspects and abilities both possess.

(Back with the Satan's)

"It won't be long now, once Gasper is rescued by Kiske and his team we can begin our counter attack." Sirzechs said as he looked to the battle below. Soon a light flashed as everyone still here looked and saw a yellow light appear there.

"We have a visitor." Grayfia said as she saw the event go on.

"I know this magic but how?" Sirzechs asked as soon a woman appeared there.

"Well if it isn't the unworthy Devil Kings Sirzechs and little Miss Serafall." The woman greeted as Serafall glared at her. The woman in question was a tall, tanned skinned woman with glasses, long brown hair tied into a bun by a headset, and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink and dark blue low-cut dress.

"Explain yourself what are you doing here!" Serafall demanded as she wanted answer.

"Katerea Leviathan daughter of Sheba Leviathan still dishonoring your mothers sacrifice." Sirzechs said as he glared at Katerea.

"My master Mundus sends his regards and don't ever connect me with that traitorous bitch again!" Katerea said as she raised her staffed creating the same glow as her symbol and soon an explosion went off and a powerful one too.

(With Kiske and his team)

The group heard the explosion as Ciao-Ciao saw this as he looked to it. "That's where everyone is trapped." Ciao-Ciao said as Kiske looked.

"Let's keep moving knowing them and Issei they are probably tearing through the enemy forces like a knife to butter." Kiske said as they continued to seek Gasper.

(Back with Issei)

Issei shot Ebony and Ivory as he heard the explosion and sat Katerea Leviathan as he glared at her from behind the Scale mail armor. "Who is that?" Aika asked as Issei looked.

"Sheba's black sheep daughter." Issei said as Sheba was probably ashamed of her daughter for her choices in life.

(With the Leader)

"Adorable the three great powers put up a defensive barrier together." Katerea said as she then laughed. "Adorable and pathetic." She said even though they weren't her target at the moment.

"What are you thinking Katerea?" Sirzechs demanded as he glared at her.

"What I'm thinking is the opposite of what my traitor mother in Limbo and everyone is thinking at this disgusting meeting." Katerea said as she glared at the group before her. "If God and the Devil King aren't around there should be a revolution in this world." Katerea said as she then laughed a bit. "And once we deal with the last remaining Nephilim in this world nothing can stand against us, no Sparda, no Eva, and no traitors!" Katerea said as she laughed at her foes.

*End OST

"Yeah one problem with that." Issei was heard as Katerea looked and saw Issei there outside his armor and trigger. "Sparda and Eva are already gone but there sons still live." Issei said as he walked torts Katerea who then had a flashback to Sparda as she saw the Rebellion in Issei's hand.

"Now you're in for it." Azazel said as he saw Issei approach.

"What can I say there's always some idiot wanting to rule the world." Issei said as he smirked at Katerea.

"The son of Sparda… Mundus warned me of you being here." Katerea said as she glared at Issei.

"Yeah to bad you didn't listen." Issei taunted as she glared at him.

"A putrid Nephilim like you have no right to this world." She growled as Issei smirked.

"Yet your big boss down south had to get the other factions to help him wipe us out." Issei taunted as Katerea glared at him. "Now then… shall we dance?" Issei asked as Katerea then smirked.

"To bad for you Son of Sparda, Mundus already thought of this situation." Katerea said before snapping her fingers and soon roars were heard.

"Look out!" Akeno called as soon Issei had to dodge Cerberus as Issei saw Cerberus was here. But now Cerberus was a Stray Devil.

"You bitch." Issei said as he glared at Katerea who laughed.

"It was easy to force them into this and now all the Peerage members of Sparda are now Stray Devils." Katerea said as Issei then glared at her.

"Well Bitch… now you've really pissed me off." Issei said as he was ready to fight.

"Oh if you're pissed now then watch this." She said as soon Issei had to dodge an attack from Bats covered in Thunder as Issei saw it was Nevan in her true form also a stray. Soon she was followed by Agni and Rudra who ran out from behind her and tried to attack Issei with fire and wind attacks.

"Shit." Issei cursed as he was outgunned here.

"I think this should tip the favors." Katerea said as Issei had an idea.

"Yeah that's what you think. Ravel! Akeno get over here and give me a hand now!" Issei called as Akeno saw Nevan was about to attack Issei.

"I got you!" Akeno called using her own thunder magic to cover Issei. "I'll handle Nevan Issei!" Akeno called as soon Issei dodged an attack from Agni and Rudra by back stepping as the two headless Devils were sending attack after attack at the young Son of Sparda.

Issei then used Osiris to catch the two Devil's attack and then swung them away just as Ravel appeared with her spear weapon slashing at them to get them away from the main fight.

"Hey mind if I cut in?" Azazel asked as he came into the tussle.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Cerberus Boss Theme

"Be my guest and if she gives a Devil Arm even better." Issei said as Azazel shrugged to the Devil Arms comment. "I guess it's just me and Cerberus now." Issei said as he looked to Cerberus.

" **Your kind will spell doom to us leave now!"** Cerberus roared as Issei looked at Cerberus no doubt wanting to end him being a Stray.

"Wow. I've never seen a talking dog before even Cerberus as one of those." Issei sarcastically remarked with a taunt. "Y'know, in a dog show, you'll definitely win first place." Issei continued as he taunted Cerberus.

" **Don't mock me Nephilim!"** Cerberus roared out before the monstrosity of a dog braced himself as it fired a blast of bone chilling ice breath. In a blink of an eye Issei jumped up high avoiding the blast.

Issei landed safely as he looked behind him and saw the area behind him was frozen solid with a few of the Magicians hit as well. "Easy Fido. How bout I take you out for a walk. C'mon puppy! Let's go!" the Nephilim son of Sparda and Eva taunted while clapping to Cerberus calling to him like an actual puppy.

 **"You'll regret this you worm!"** Cerberus roared as Issei smirked at him.

"Translation end me and prove yourself." Issei said as he knew Cerberus wanted Issei to end him and take his soul as a Devil Arm. "Well then bring it on Fido." Issei called out as he did a few punch moves before taking a battle stance ready to start fighting.

Issei began the battle by firing at Cerberus as he seemed to be walking torts Cerberus while firing Ebony and Ivory. As Issei did then Cerberus roared out and charged at Issei who jumped over the attack and slashed at Cerberus with Rebellion as he saw the attack wasn't doing much.

"Well that happened." Issei said as Ddraig was then heard.

" _ **Partner best to switch to Angelic, mode Cerberus is an ice user thus deflecting his attacks with Osiris and Aquila would give excellent results."**_ Ddraig said as Issei's eyes then glowed blue at that.

"Got it." Issei said as Rebellion then turned into Osiris.

Cerberus then roared out once more as he then fired an ice strike at Issei who then spun Osiris in his hand giving it a buzz saw like look and sending the attack back torts Cerberus hitting him with it. Issei then charged at Cerberus and then used his Ophion Angel Pull and propelled himself torts Cerberus before he switched to Aquila and began shredding Cerberus and removing his protective lair of demonic ice armor.

Issei then jumped off Cerberus as he then switched to Ebony and Ivory and began firing at the three headed gate guard dog of Inferno going for where the armor was weakest and in doing so began to pierce it.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei called out pulling back on the girls and summoning the boosted Gear.

" _ **BOOST!"**_

Once Issei had the boosted gear out, he switched Rebellion out for Ascalon and stabbed into Cerberus before leaving it there and heading to the two heads of Cerberus. Once he then used Aquila and threw them at the two heads where like buzz saws they sliced around the neck before the two heads fell off as Issei then jumped off the main head back to Ascalon and landed nearby.

" **You will regret doing that to my brothers!"** Cerberus roared out as Issei then smirked.

"Bring it on." Issei taunted as he clapped his hands and made a, bring it on gesture with them.

Cerberus then roared out as Issei then jumped over and then roared out activating his Nephilim Trigger Stage 1 to which he then used the time he had with it to start bringing the hurt down onto Cerberus. Issei shot, slashed, bashed, and all around striking at Cerberus as soon Issei jumped back with Eryx out as he punched them together.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ With Ddraig providing Issei more power he got ready to send Cerberus to Limbo as he got ready.

Cerberus roared out and charged at Issei as Issei then grinned before delivering an uppercut attack to Cerberus sending him skyward before following it up with a downward strike sending Cerberus to the ground causing his blood to splatter about as now the three headed dog of Inferno was defeated.

*End OST

" **I see now, you're not your father or your mother… you are you… Issei."** Cerberus said as he still remembered Sparda and Eva from so long ago during the Great War and after their shared rebellions.

"Not entirely no. You ready to give up yet puppy?" Issei taunted a bit as he was ready for some more action now.

Cerberus groaned out what he could only assume was a sigh **. "My body is failing, and you have proven you worth. Take my soul and go forth, you have my blessings."** Cerberus said as he was ready to go as with that, Cerberus's body dissipated and a small blue glowing orb took its place. It slowly floated its way to Dante, and he grabbed it. As soon as it touched his skin, it solidified. He took a look at his new weapon; they were a set of three pronged nunchaku.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 Cerberus Get

'Alright. Let's see what this baby can do.' Issei thought as he looked to his new Devil Arm. Then without warning, the silver haired teen began to show off his new weapon, Cerberus bestowed upon him. Ddraig soon found to have make a typical sigh as he saw his partner spin his nunchaku on his arm and then using his right leg to the same thing.

He smirked. "Too easy." Issei said once he finished striking a pose as it was clear any Devil Arm he finds he's instantly a pro with it.

*End OST

"Better go help the others out." Issei said as he began to make his way to help push back this little invasion.

(With Ravel)

Ravel arrived at where she was thrown at as she cursed as she began to make her way back to the school. She lost sight of her quarry as she ran but then she was blocked by a barrier of sorts. "Oh come on." Ravel cursed as the daughter of Sheba Leviathan was causing Chaos for a returning Mundus.

But then Ravel stopped midway in her path as she looked up to see two sets of eyes gazing down at her from the darkness. The left side had blue eyes while the right side had glowing red eyes.

 **"Look brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company!"** said the shadow with the glowing blue eyes with enthusiasm.

 **"I see that!"** replied the shadow with the glowing red eyes.

 **"We must entertain our guest."** The blue eyed shadow suggested as Ravel knew exactly who these two were as she crossed her arms to wait for them to finish their conversation.

 **"You're right!"** The red eyed shadow agreed. **"We have to be gracious hosts!"** The Red one said as it was clear they may never end.

 **"What should we do?"** the blue eyed shadow asked.

 **"How should I know?"** the red eyed shadow countered. **"We need to come with something."** He said as it was clear the red one was Agni and the blue one was Rudra which of course caused Ravel to sigh in response of annoyance.

The blue eyed shadow looked down at the two unlikely partners. **"Brother, our guest is sighing."** Rudra said as he looked to Agni and Ravel.

 **"SIGH?"** The red eyed shadow said with a confused tone **. "What is SIGH?"** Rudra asked as it was clear Ravel was in for a long winded discussion on what a fucking sigh was!

'You've got to kidding me!' Ravel thought as she paced in the opposite direction of the two.

 **"Well a SIGH is when…"** the blue eyed shadow try to explain, but was cut off by the white haired male.

"Enough already!" She yelled at the two, aggravated with the useless chatter. "How long are, you two going keep going carrying on like this?!" Ravel yelled as she had just about enough of this useless chatter.

"In case you didn't get the get the hint, I'll spell it out in a way Issei would say it. Your GUEST want to go through." Ravel pointed up to the two of them after gesturing to herself. "Got it!" She yelled fucking off proper manners and etiquette seeing as she was a low class Nephilim.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Agni and Rudra theme

The statues started to rumble revealing two headless demons on top. The red and blue eyes, on the other hand, belonged to the heads attached on top of the swords the headless demons were wielding. Each sword and demon was red and blue respectively.

 **"Our job here is to guard this path!"** the blue headed sword revealed.

"That's right!" the red headed sword agreed. **"We cannot let you pass!"** Agni said as he looked down to Ravel.

Both head missing demons jumped down from their posts ready to fight as Ravel sighed drawing forth her spear weapon. "About damn time." Ravel said as she was ready to fight the Knights who served Sparda's peerage. Ravel then got into a battle stance as she glared at her foe ready for whatever they may throw at her as the two Demons glared at her as Ravel knew she was going to be in for a tough fight.

The two Stray Demons charged at Ravel as she produced her fire wings and flew off as she took note how they were a combo of an angel, phoenix, and devil wing for her. The two demons jumped at Ravel as she began sending her Phoenix Daggers at her foes as they hit them but she knew to avoid Agni for these seeing as he is a fire user. Ravel then switched to her Angel power as she fired the wind birds at Agni no doubt to keep both on their toes as Ravel then returned to the ground.

The two demons charged at Ravel as she had to hack and slash at them with her spear but soon she saw them used their armored arms as shields which forced Ravel to jump back or risk being attack by the Stray Devils mirror twin. Ravel saw this and saw she was outnumbered as she switched between the Devil and Angel powers constantly to stay ahead and hopefully stay alive. After all these two were members of Sparda's peerage it would be suicide to think you can handle them in a fight and not come out unscathed. Ravel quickly jumped away to avoid them cornering her as she was seeing why facing Sparda's Knights like this was a very bad idea.

Ravel needed a plan and then got one as she got her spear ready and then lit it aflame. Once that was done Ravel threw it down and in turn caused the flame to burst out but it wasn't done just yet. Soon the hole at the spear began to form a tornado of sorts which began to mix with the fire and in turn create a burning Tornado which got both Agni and Rudra at the same time as they were knocked back by its power holy and unholy power provided by the Nephilim who wielded its power.

Ravel then roared out as she then flew straight down and kicked Agni before grabbing her spear and using it to stab Rudra through the chest as Rudra roared in pain before she threw him aside and in turn he dropped his sword/head. Agni saw this and roared out before he went at Ravel who yelped in shock as Agni jumped upward to a pillar and roared even more so.

"Oh crap." Ravel cursed as when she said that Rudra's Scimitar flew and spun torts Agni who caught it with ease and continued to roar in rage showing he was very angry right now.

Soon the battle once more commenced as Ravel had to avoid the combined power of fire and wind as being a Phenex Family Nephilim it was like insult to injury that her own discipline was being used against her like this. Ravel was now facing her own sort of combat ability against her as fire and wind was a Phenex family member's greatest strength that was being used against her now.

Agni was skilled with both blades but it was to be expected from the Knights who served under Sparda himself. Ravel as a Quicksilver saw she was at a major disadvantage since her Brood Shard was like a Bishop more magic oriented than anything else.

Ravel then summoned her wings but Agni and Rudra used their combined power to draw her in as she cried out in pain before falling down hard. Ravel then got up as she saw them upon her to which she jumped away and spun her spear about as they kept up their attack on her. 'Need to think up a plan fast.' Ravel thought before noticing something mainly with Scimitars. Agni and Rudra never break apart because they always get along. But looking at the body they were using she had a plan and that was to separate the heads from the body they shared.

Ravel then roared out as she then began stabbing at Agni and Rudra as she blocked their attacks before using her Phenex Magic to send her best spell. "Ok Eat this PHENEX BLAZE!" Ravel roared out as she flew airborne and in turn flung her spear at Agni and Rudra as it formed into an energy phoenix which screeched out while flying at the demons.

*End OST

Soon the spear released the power it had as Agni and Rudra both roared in pain and shock as Ravel landed and sighed as the explosion burned the area to a smoldering crater. Soon as Ravel walked off she heard the sound of swords flying in the air while spinning as they then landed behind her as she looked to them.

" **Wait!"** Agni spoke up as he looked to Ravel **. "Yes, wait!"** He called again as he saw he had Ravel's attention now. **"We have been waiting for a long time!"** Agni called out as he looked to Ravel.

" **Yes, a very long time!"** Rudra called as he looked to Ravel.

" **For someone stronger than us when we become strays."** Agni said as he looked to Ravel as she walked over to them.

" **Someone who can control us."** Rudra said as Agni then spoke up next.

" **I am the former first Knight in service to the House of Sparda My name is Agni."** Agni once more introduced himself as he looked to Ravel.

" **And I am the second former knight who once served in the House of Sparda I am Rudra."** Rudra introduced as he looked to Ravel as her spear vanished. **"You shall take us with you Lady Ravel."** Rudra said as he looked to Ravel who was actually thinking about it.

" **We can be of great help to you!"** They called out as Ravel finished thinking it over.

"Ok… but on one condition." Ravel said as she glared at the two.

" **What is it?"** Rudra asked as Agni heard tis.

" **Name it!"** Agni called out jolly like as he smiled to Ravel.

"No Talking." Ravel ordered pointing to each of them with each word.

" **Fair enough as you wish."** The two demons said as Ravel nodded.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Devil Arms

Ravel then grabbed the two scimitars in each hand as she was surprised to see her fire and wind powers stronger than she ever thought possible as she began spinning them around with trained ease. No doubt the scimitars and Ravel were all but made for each other as she was wielding Agni and Rudra with incredible skill. She even combined the blades to form one weapon as she showed her incredible talent with fire and wind.

Soon her little show began to come to an end as she then created a small burst of a fire, then wind, and finally both fire and wind which she ended by striking a pose. **"Impressive."** Rudra said being reminded of Issei at that moment.

Ravel then bashed the two heads together no doubt causing them both pain as she glared at them both. "No talking!" Ravel ordered as she glared at the two who were now silent as a pup. "Good." Ravel praised the two as they had now become her new Devil Arms.

"Now to regroup and plan our next move." Ravel said as she went to regroup with the others.

All in all by this events end the long awaited rematch was upon them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Sorry for taking so long people but I've really hit a block with this as I don't know how to go about the rest of this. If anyone can offer me some help be it co-writing or otherwise please let me know I'd greatly appreciate it. So until next time as I say ja-ne.


End file.
